Ripples
by dai86
Summary: Após uma missão mal-sucedida, Sakura se torna escrava em Oto, uma posição que pode muito bem alterar seu futuro... principalmente em relação a um certo nukenin.SasuSaku. Tradução - original por Yellow Mask, id:1033181
1. Chapter 1

**Ripples**

**Por Yellow Mask**

* * *

Olá, esta é uma de minhas favoritas FF. Resolvi traduzí-la para o português, uma tarefa difícil e trabalhosa, mas também muito agradável.

Para quem puder recomendo a leitura em inglês (id:4328663)

Ela já está finalizada e é um pouco longa, mas vale muito à pena.

Espero que curtam tanto quanto eu.

Abraços!

dai86

_Ripples – "ondulações causadas por um corpo que rompe a superfície da água."_

* * *

_"Quando uma pequena pedra cai num corpo d'água sob repouso, causa ondulações em todas as direções, perturbando até mesmo águas distantes em calmaria."_

_- Science Daily, .2007_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Captura**

_'Tsunade disse que minha compaixão seria minha morte, ' Sakura_ refletiu com amargor. _' Nunca imaginei que ela quis dizer literalmente. '_

Sakura havia sido enviada para uma vila na Terra do Fogo pra cuidar de um surto de uma variação particularmente vil de sarampo. Não era uma ameaça significativa para a população adulta saudável, mas muitas crianças pequenas haviam contraído a doença vindo a falecer. Demorou alguns dias, mas ela foi capaz de isolar todos os infectados e suspeitos de infecção, planejando deixar que a doença ocorresse normalmente entre aqueles que estivessem saudáveis e fortes. Nas crianças – o grupo de risco – ela executou um jutsu de cura.

Infelizmente, um jutsu dessa completude era extremamente exaustivo, e Sakura se dirigiu pra casa com um nível de chakra muito baixo – erro número um.

Então, quando ouviu sons de batalha e gritos de desespero na estrada à frente, correu naquela direção sem realmente considerar as conseqüências – erro número dois.

Em resumo, alguns erros a levaram à atual situação – enfrentando um grupo de ninjas de Oto numa tentativa de libertar um grupo de viajantes que estavam sendo seqüestrados.

Era uma batalha que ela estava claramente perdendo. Seu chakra estava baixo, ela estava exausta e havia se jogado em batalha contra mais de 20 ninjas sem considerar as conseqüências.

'_Ainda bem que estupidez não é crime, ou eu seria condenada em 5 minutos_.'

A batalha passou rapidamente de '_ajudar as pessoas que estavam sendo seqüestradas_' a '_tentar não ser seqüestrada você mesma_.' Ela não sabia por que eles estavam capturando pessoas indiscriminadamente, mas todos os ataques tinham intenção de desabilitar ao invés de matar – talvez Kabuto estivesse precisando de pessoas pra suas experiências ou algo do tipo.

Sakura recuava em saltos, evitando uma chuva de dardos que sem dúvida continham algum tipo de veneno... e descobriu que se esquecera de levar em conta a posição do rio quando se movia.

'_Outro sinal que você realmente não estava pronta pra essa batalha_,' ela disse pra si mesma enquanto relaxava o corpo esperando que a queda no barranco não quebrasse nenhum osso. '_Você não está nem raciocinando direito! Idiota_!'

O mergulho na água tirou quase todo seu fôlego, mas Sakura teve presença de espírito o suficiente pra não emergir imediatamente. Ao invés disso, entregou-se à corrente, esperando ser carregada pra longe do perigo antes que o oxigênio em seus pulmões se esgotasse.

Ela se permitiu um momento pra agradecer ser a temporada de chuva – permitindo, uma forte corrente – e que o rio fosse profundo.

Quando Sakura finalmente emergiu e escalou a vegetação no barranco às margens do rio, por um momento acreditou ter escapado deles... até que ouviu berros e o som de muitas pessoas correndo pela floresta.

Qualquer que fosse a categoria que esses ninjas pertencessem em Oto, discrição não era uma de suas melhores qualidades.

Infelizmente, ela havia atingido um ponto calmo do rio – a corrente não a carregaria rápido dali, e certamente não a levaria pra muito longe a tempo. Ela poderia correr, mas duvidava que chegaria longe. Ou ela poderia lutar... e morrer com esplendor.

Honestamente, Sakura preferia a opção de lutar – pelo menos assim ela não acabaria à mercê de mais de 20 ninjas sem morais ou escrúpulos, mas...

Naruto nunca a perdoaria. Mais importante, Sakura nunca se perdoaria. Ela fora testemunha do desespero que tomou seu amigo após o desastroso encontro com Sasuke e ela não iria – não podia – lhe tirar outra pessoa querida.

Independente do quanto poderia custar a ela.

Assim, ela revisou seus planos em sua mente. ' Vou ter que ser apanhada, por enquanto pelo menos. Estou exausta demais agora. Vou ter uma melhor chance de fuga após algum descanso. Mesmo que represente uma noite ou duas em cativeiro. '

Ela não era estúpida – ela sabia que estava dando espaço pra uma série de problemas ao permitir sua captura... mas era sua melhor opção no momento.

Dessa forma, juntando todo o chakra restante em seu corpo, ela executou um jutsu de transformação.

Ela não seria capturada como Haruno Sakura, porque isso já era abusar demais da sorte. Ela não seria nem mesmo capturada como uma garota – algo lhe dizia que não seria uma boa idéia ser uma prisioneira do sexo feminino.

O pulso de energia em seu corpo se esvaiu como um fraco zunido, e ela se inclinou sobre a beira da água pra avaliar seu trabalho.

Avaliou o adolescente que a encarava na superfície da água, sua pele alguns tons mais escuros que a dela, com cabelos castanhos curtos que caíam sobre olhos verdes brilhantes.

Por alguma razão, uma mudança na cor dos olhos era difícil de manter em uma transformação, e ela não tinha idéia de quanto tempo seria obrigada a manter essa charada. Sakura achou melhor ser prudente.

Escutando seus perseguidores se aproximando, ela rapidamente se livrou de sua saia pra parecer estar utilizando uma vestimenta unissex, assim como todo seu equipamento ninja, enfiando tudo sob uma folhagem densa.

Então, apesar de difícil, deitou às margens como se estivesse tomando sol, completamente ignorante dos ninjas se aproximando. Com um pouco de sorte ela poderia se passar por um garoto matando tempo à beira do rio. Eles viriam e ela... bem, ela tinha certeza que a maioria das pessoas correria por suas vidas ao se deparar com um grupo de ninjas.

Ela ficou tensa conforme eles se aproximavam, finalmente olhando naquela direção quando eles surgiram abruptamente por dentre as árvores.

Sakura simulou sua melhor expressão de susto antes de se levantar e tentar correr na direção oposta. Ela nem precisou fingir correr em velocidade de uma pessoa normal – a exaustão, juntamente com o esforço de manter a transformação lhe dava a certeza que uma lesma geriátrica a venceria.

Assim, não foi surpresa quando alguém lhe agarrou os braços e os torceu, forçando-a a se ajoelhar.

"Garoto!" Um dos ninjas lhe agarrou os cabelos, puxando sua cabeça pra trás. "Você viu uma garota de cabelo rosa passar por aqui?"

Sakura sacudiu sua cabeça negativamente, tentando agir como se estivesse muda de medo.

"Quem se importa?" um deles retrucou. "Podemos atingir nossa cota com esse garoto. Leva ele!"

Sakura se viu jogada em direção à estrada onde lutou contra os ninjas. Os viajantes que tentara ajudar estavam alinhados em uma longa fila com suas mãos atadas à frente, amarrados entre si por cordas em seus pescoços. De fato, isso parecia...

Sakura paralisou quando entendeu do que se tratava. Era uma fila de escravos!

É claro, ela não deveria estar surpresa. Oto era tão corrupta que não lhe chocava que eles fizessem uso de escravos ou lucrassem com sua venda.

Ela torceu pra que eles apenas fossem vendidos num mercado em algum dos países menos cordiais – seria muito mais fácil de escapar desses locais do que da segurança de Oto.

Sem mencionar que ela poderia se deparar com...

Ela sacudiu a cabeça expulsando qualquer pensamento de Sasuke de sua mente. Ela precisava se concentrar em sua própria sobrevivência em primeiro lugar.

.

.

.

Quando a longa linha de escravos finalmente pôs os pés em Oto, Sakura já estava furiosa com o mundo. Furiosa consigo mesma por ser estúpida e se envolver numa batalha sem considerar as conseqüências; furiosa com o fato de que os prisioneiros, juntamente com ela, estavam sendo levados pra uma base de Oto ao invés de um mercado de escravos qualquer; definitivamente furiosa com os ninjas escoltando eles.

É claro que eles provavelmente estavam furiosos com ela também. Nos três últimos dias, desde que ela havia sido capturada, Sakura ganhou uma reputação por ser um encrenqueiro teimoso. Ela tentou escapar um total de quatro vezes, sendo recapturada e arrastada de volta cada uma das vezes. Suas costas ainda ardiam das pancadas que recebeu como punição, mas pelo menos os ferimentos haviam parado de sangrar.

Tudo que suas tentativas frustradas de fuga conseguiram foi provar que ela teria que jogar conforme as regras, pelo menos por enquanto. Afinal de contas, ela não podia escapar se fosse espancada até quase a morte, não?

Ela lançou um olhar de compaixão às pessoas à sua frente. Após três dias de cativeiro, marcados por ameaças constantes, e suas próprias punições públicas pelas tentativas de fuga, os prisioneiros pareciam verdadeiramente intimidados. Era quase irônico: as surras tiveram maior efeito sobre eles do que sobre ela.

Mas ela era uma kunoichi, estava habituada à dor. Não era agradável, mas era algo com o qual ela sabia lidar.

A fila parou diante do que parecia ser um paredão de um penhasco... até que um shinobi deu umas batidas contra ele – Sakura decorou o padrão: duas batidas fracas, três fortes – e uma entrada secreta se abriu na pedra.

Sakura não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas a fila se movia lentamente, dando alguns passos e então parando. Sua primeira impressão era a de que eles estavam sendo processados de alguma forma, e uma ansiedade lhe tomou de assalto ao imaginar o que esse processo envolveria.

Quando chegou sua vez de passar pela entrada, ela firmou o queixo e os ombros, determinada a encarar o que quer que a esperasse...

Ela se deparou com um homem magricela usando uma bandana de Oto, segurando uma coleira e roupas marrons. Ela teve a impressão de ver outros atrás dele, mas a repentina transição da luz da floresta para o escuro corredor de pedras fazia manchas brilhantes dançarem à sua frente enquanto seus olhos tentavam se adaptar.

Alguém lhe agarrou os cabelos e ela resistiu a vontade de reagir, se limitando a apertar seus punhos amarrados em frustração. O homem à sua frente levantou a coleira de couro... então franziu a testa.

"Consigo sentir um forte chakra vindo dele," ele sussurrou, fazendo um gesto atrás dele que Sakura não conseguiu ver na luz escassa.

A outra coleira que ele trouxe à tona fez o sangue congelar em suas veias. Também era de couro, mas tinha uma uma tira de metal no meio, com uma longa agulha saliente. E não havia apenas uma simples correia pra prendê-la, parecia mais uma espécie de tranca.

Sakura sabia que ela não queria aquele colar perto dela. Ela não fazia idéia do que ele faria, mas aquela agulha com certeza não lhe faria bem.

Assim, ela lutou pra se livrar dos homens que a seguravam, tentando futilmente se esquivar da coleira. Alguém a chutou atrás do joelho, forçando-o a se dobrar e atirando Sakura em direção ao chão. Mãos agarraram seus ombros, forçando ela pra baixo enquanto seus cabelos eram puxados pra frente com tanta força que ela podia sentir lágrimas em seus olhos. Sentiu sua nuca exposta.

Ela ainda lutava, mas não havia muito que pudesse fazer. Não conseguiu evitar o grito de dor que lhe escapou quando sentiu a agulha penetrar sua nuca.

Mas a dor da agulha não era nada comparada à sensação que percorreu seu corpo quando a coleira foi fechada, como um forte choque elétrico. Ela não sabia o que a agulha estava fazendo, mas de alguma forma estava interferindo com seu chakra. Sakura lutou pra manter a transformação conforme o mundo se distorcia ao seu redor, seus membros cedendo como galhos verdes. Ela direcionou cada resquício de energia em seu corpo para manter a ilusão de um rapaz moreno, de cabelos escuros...

E pareceu funcionar. Com certeza não ouviu nenhum grito de surpresa ou raiva que sinalizasse que a ilusão desaparecera. Quando foi forçada a se levantar novamente, Sakura percebeu que a coleira teve algum efeito sobre seu chakra. Ela não sabia o que ao certo, mas ele parecia... restringido. Como se a transformação fosse tudo que ela conseguiria manter.

'_Provavelmente serve pra restringir o chakra de alguma forma_, ' pensou consigo enquanto lhe era entregue um uniforme marrom e ela era empurrada na direção de outros escravos sob ordens de trocar de roupa logo. '_A agulha deve ter algum tipo de toxina_.'

Ela sabia que provavelmente a agulha deveria manter o chakra em nível equivalente ao de um civil, mas ela teve sorte sob esse aspecto – ela já estava esgotada. Assim, o chakra que o ninja havia sentido não era seu nível original. Em outras palavras, a restrição imposta por sua coleira não seria suficiente pra conter 100% de seu chakra quando ela se recuperasse. Seria difícil lutar numa batalha, mas ela certamente teria mais chakra do que seus inimigos esperariam.

É claro, assumindo que a coleira estivesse programada para um nível específico.

Livre de suas amarras e deixada na companhia dos outros prisioneiros, Sakura começou a se trocar e discretamente utilizou suas roupas originais pra amarrar seu peito. A transformação era completa e eficaz, mas ela precisava ter certeza de que não haveria evidência física de seu gênero.

Ao final, seu peito não estava completamente achatado, mas o suficiente pra ficar sutil sob o uniforme de escravo. Ela podia passar por um homem fisicamente, mas precisava alterar seu comportamento a certo nível também. Durante suas missões, ela havia coletado aspectos de seus colegas com a intenção de simular o comportamento masculino. Considerando que seus colegas se tratava de Kakashi, Naruto e Sai, os outros prisioneiros acharam que ela era louca, mas era melhor do que se achassem que ela era uma garota disfarçada.

Encostando-se contra a parede de pedra enquanto os outros prisioneiros circulavam confusos, Sakura estudou seu entorno. Este parecia ser outro esconderijo subterrâneo de Oto, mas ela não tinha como saber sua exata extensão ou se era um dos principais. Pelo o que ela sabia, este podia ser apenas uma parada antes de alcançar o verdadeiro destino.

"Haru?"

Sakura teve que se lembrar de se virar para o garoto que se dirigia a ela. Ela havia se apresentado como Haru, levando em conta que soava masculino, e como ela já estava habituada a atender por Haruno quando chamada, não seria tão estranho responder por esse nome.

"Sim, garoto?" ela perguntou.

"O que você acha que vai acontecer com a gente?"

"Não sei," Sakura admitiu, tentando soar impassível, mesmo querendo reconfortá-lo. "Talvez eles estejam tentando descobrir –"

"Calados!"

Sakura saltou automaticamente quando um dos captores gritou, sua voz reverberando contra as paredes de pedra.

"Alguém não tomou seu café hoje..." ela resmungou. Sarcasmo e bravata ajudavam a lidar com a situação; contanto que ela pudesse desafiá-los de alguma forma, ela podia fingir que seu futuro imediato não estava nas mãos de corruptos sádicos.

"Vocês trouxeram uma boa colheita..." A voz macia vindo das sombras fez um arrepio correr por sua espinha.

Orochimaru.

Parece que eles foram trazidos pra base principal de Oto afinal.

Seus captores se curvaram em reverência, enquanto o evocador de cobras se revelou das sombras... com Uchiha Sasuke ao seu lado.

Sakura ficou tensa, seu coração batendo violentamente em seu peito como coices de um cavalo selvagem.

"Bem, algum deles lhe apetece?" Orochimaru perguntou à Sasuke, como se eles estivessem discutindo sobre gado.

"Eu não preciso de um escravo." Sasuke retrucou.

E não precisava mesmo. Escravos em Oto sempre o deixavam desconfortável; suas cabeças baixas e olhos vazios sempre lhe davam uma sensação estranha. Algo que ele chamava de desprezo, mas perigosamente próximo de pena.

Orochimaru ignorou sua petulância, e Sasuke pôde sentir um indício de ira dentro de si.

"Pode escolher," o sannin deu com os ombros. "Já que você parece tão relutante a aceitar qualquer um dos escravos que já temos aqui..."

Sasuke correu os olhos pelo grupo de esfarrapados – aparentemente uma família de viajantes que sofrera uma emboscada na estrada.

Agora eles encaravam uma vida de servidão.

Sasuke expulsou sentimentos de compaixão que rondavam sua mente, se forçando a sentir nada senão desgosto pelo óbvio medo em seus olhares, pelo modo como se encolhiam contra a parede como ratos a mercê de um gato. Seus espíritos já submissos.

Então seus olhos pousaram sobre um garoto ao fundo. Ele também se apoiava contra a parede, mas era mais uma postura de casual, relaxada, do que de medo. Ele também olhava em outra direção, mas não por medo – pelo contrário, parecia mais um ato de desinteresse, como se o próprio Orochimaru estivesse aquém de seu interesse.

E a coleira; couro reforçado com uma trava de metal... Sasuke havia visto esse tipo de coleira antes. Eram usadas apenas em indivíduos capazes de manipular chakra – indivíduos com treinamento ninja.

Sua curiosidade havia sido atiçada. O garoto não parecia muito mais velho do que ele próprio... talvez um genin separado de seu grupo?

Como se sentindo seu olhar, os olhos do garoto se voltaram para ele, e Sasuke se viu encarando olhos verdes brilhantes. Um olhar feroz e vivaz, que certamente não pertencia a um homem domado.

Havia algo estranhamente familiar naqueles olhos. Algo que cutucava sua mente, provocando com sussurros de familiaridade e ecos de memória.

"Ele," Sasuke disse bruscamente, apontando o garoto de olhos verdes.

Sakura mordeu sua língua pra controlar sua vontade de praguejar. No momento que a presença de Sasuke se fez clara, ela tentou ser o mais discreta possível, torcendo pra que ele não a escolhesse. Ela não precisava de um balde de tormentos emocionais despejados sobre seus já complicados problemas. Ela até mesmo desviou seu olhar, lembrando que contato visual era garantia de ganhar a atenção de alguém.

E mesmo assim ele a escolheu.

'_Perfeito. Realmente perfeito_.' Até seus pensamentos eram sarcásticos.

"Tem certeza que não prefere uma das mulheres?" Orochimaru murmurou. "Os homens podem ser fisicamente mais aptos, mas as mulheres podem cuidar de... certas necessidades. Apesar de que você pode usar homens pro mesmo propósito, se desejar assim."

Sasuke o ignorou.

Sakura por sua vez estava a ponto de gritar. Como ela poderia escapar quando estaria perto de Sasuke o tempo inteiro? Ela se recusava a admitir que parte dela estava contente; mas, se ele estava preparado pra matar Naruto, certamente não hesitaria em se tratando dela.

Um sutil empurrão em seu ombro a tirou de seus terríveis pensamentos.

"Vá com Lorde Sasuke," seu captor grunhiu.

Sakura revirou os olhos (discretamente – não seria bom causar problemas agora) e obedeceu.

Ela se virou e seguiu pelo corredor sem olhar pra trás. Assumindo que ela deveria segui-lo, Sakura se apressou atrás dele, lançando um olhar em direção ao grupo de prisioneiros sendo inspecionados por Orochimaru, até que, virando uma esquina, não pôde mais enxergá-los.

Ela o seguiu de perto pelos corredores, tentando montar um mapa em sua mente pra quando fosse escapar. Quando eles chegaram a uma porta pesada ao fim do corredor, Sakura presumiu que eles haviam alcançado seu destino, o que se provou correto quando Sasuke abriu a porta e entrou sem delongas.

Ela entrou atrás dele, um pouco surpresa com o tamanho do quarto. Seu apartamento não era tão grande assim!

Sasuke gesticulou com a cabeça em direção a um canto vazio do quarto. "Você dorme ali. Se quiser algum tipo de cama, arranje você mesmo."

Aparentemente, Sasuke era um cretino com qualquer um, incluindo seu próprio escravo. "Alguém está fulo... " Sakura murmurou, baixo o suficiente pra não ser ouvida.

Mas ela não levou em consideração que as paredes de pedra ampliassem o som, ou a boa audição de Sasuke. "O que?"

"Nada," ela negou imediatamente.

Ela duvidou que Sasuke a questionasse além disso, – ele provavelmente acreditava estar abaixo dele – se surpreendendo quando seus olhos negros se voltaram pra ela, perspicazes, como se buscassem algo. Teve o impulso de se afastar, mas firmou os pés de maneira determinada.

"Qual é o seu nome?" ele perguntou abruptamente.

"Haru," Sakura respondeu.

"Nome ou sobrenome?" ele indagou.

"Não acho que quero que você saiba," Sakura retrucou ansiosa. O que é que Sasuke estava querendo?

Sasuke encarou o garoto, meio intrigado, meio exasperado. Ou Haru ignorava completamente sua situação, ou tinha mais coragem do que Sasuke pensava.

Mesmo que essa petulância lhe desse vontade de bater nesse garoto, ainda sim era melhor do que o tipo usual de escravo, que se arrastavam quase beijando o chão em submissão.

Mas Haru nem prestava mais atenção a ele; seus olhos percorriam o quarto de uma forma que uma pessoa menos perspicaz identificaria como medo. Mas Sasuke pôde ver seu olhar calculista – a forma sutil como franzia as sobrancelhas, num sinal de concentração mais do que de desconforto – e sabia que ele estava examinando o cômodo sem janelas procurando pontos fracos ou vias de fuga além da porta pela qual acabaram de entrar.

"Você já está planejando fugir," Sasuke comentou, apenas pra ver a reação de Haru ao ser flagrado.

"Você não faria o mesmo em meu lugar?" o escravo retrucou.

'Fica fria, Sakura,' ela implorou pra si mesma.'Fica fria, fica fria – você consegue, você consegue...'

Sasuke sorriu com desdém. "Eu nunca vou estar em seu lugar."

Sakura sentiu algo reconfortante no fato da arrogância de Sasuke não ter mudado. "O que você preferir acreditar..."

Ela torceu pra que esse comentário encerrasse essa estranha conversa. Porque Sasuke estava se dando ao trabalho de conversar com ela? Até onde Sasuke sabia, ela era um jovem escravo de língua afiada que ele não queria lhe servindo pra começo de conversa.

O que ela sabia era que não lhe agradava o olhar em seu rosto. Como se estivesse encarando um quebra-cabeça incompleto, e ele tentasse imaginar a imagem completa. Como se ela o intrigasse, e ele quisesse entendê-la.

Francamente, sua fuga seria muito mais complicada se Sasuke fosse vigiá-la assim.

Quando ela quis sua atenção, nunca conseguiu, e agora que não queria, ele lhe dá até demais. _Irônico_... e também um pouco doloroso, mas Sakura não queria pensar sobre isso.

"Você está fedendo, vá se limpar," Sasuke ordenou, lhe dando as costas.

Em outra situação ela se sentiria ofendida, mas ela sabia que ele tinha razão. Após três dias de jornada na floresta, uma tentativa de fuga que terminou no pântano, e o sangue seco que fazia suas costas coçarem, Sakura tinha certeza que seu cheiro não era dos mais agradáveis.

E ela não estava em posição de recusar um bom banho. Pelo menos foi o que ela entendeu que ele a mandou fazer.

Assim ela se dirigiu à porta na outra ponta do cômodo, a porta que ela tinha quase certeza se tratar de um banheiro, enquanto Sasuke remexia um armário como se ela sequer estivesse ali.

.

.

.

Cinco minutos mais tarde Sakura decidiu que ela amava quem quer que tenha inventado encanamento doméstico. Amava completamente, profundamente e incondicionalmente. Amava, amava, amava, amava.

Nunca um banho quente foi tão bom.

Mas também fazia arder as feridas em suas costas, colorindo de rosa a água que corria para o ralo. Ela podia ver tons marrom velho, e tons mais vívidos e frescos de onde as feridas abriram novamente. Ela torceu o nariz ao perceber isso, tocando suas feridas com cuidado e avaliando a possibilidade de infecção. Por um lado ela era jovem e saudável, e se alimentava bem, dormia bem, e de forma geral mantinha um sistema imunológico saudável. Por outro lado, ela estava cansada, passando por muito stress emocional (com mais por vir), e os ferimentos ficaram várias horas expostos a todo tipo de sujeira.

Definitivamente infecção era uma possibilidade. Nada sério talvez, mas com certeza nocivo e incômodo. Além disso, ela não duvidava que Orochimaru preferisse matar um escravo doente a lhe disponibilizar tratamento médico.

Ela ficou lá sob a água considerando o que fazer. Ela podia informar Sasuke de seus ferimentos se eles infeccionassem, mas não tinha idéia de como ele reagiria. Além disso, mesmo que ele decidisse prover tratamento, isso envolveria ser examinada por Kabuto, quem ela preferia evitar a qualquer custo. Tanto Kabuto quanto Orochimaru na verdade.

Ela tinha confiança em suas habilidades de transformação, mas também não ia presumir que seu disfarce era infalível contra ninjas desse calibre.

É claro... ela também podia tentar se curar sozinha. A coleira restringia seu chakra, mas não o bloqueava completamente. Com certeza ela levaria uma bela surra numa briga, mas provavelmente tinha chakra suficiente pra fechar as feridas em suas costas sem muita dificuldade.

Mesmo assim, ela não sabia o que a coleira faria se tentasse executar outro jutsu enquanto mantinha a transformação.

Com esse pensamento em mente, Sakura girou o pescoço até que conseguisse enxergar o espelho pelo canto do olho. Ela havia evitado olhar pra ele quando entrou (não por vaidade, mas era bem estranho ver um homem olhando pra ela no espelho), mas agora ele tinha uma utilidade. Alinhando bem os olhos e o espelho (e afastando os cabelos, é claro) Sakura deu a primeira boa olhada na parte de trás da coleira.

Havia uma pequena tira de metal, não muito diferente da trava que a prendia. Exceto pelo fato de ser redonda e saliente. Ela imaginou se não haveria aí algum tipo de toxina. Isso explicaria a agulha, e também a sensação de dormência nessa área.

Presumindo que houvesse uma quantidade limitada de toxina na coleira, isso significaria ela tinha um prazo de validade. Haveria um momento em que ela não funcionaria mais.

É claro, com a sorte que ela tem tido ultimamente, esse prazo seria de uns dez anos.

Sakura mexeu e cutucou a coleira de todas as maneiras possíveis, chegando a tremer de dor quando a puxou forte demais, fazendo a agulha se mover sob sua pele. Aparentemente, a toxina não causava dormência total. Se alguém decidisse agarrá-la e sacudi-la, ia doer pra caramba.

Jurando não permitir que qualquer pessoa tocasse sua coleira, Sakura decidiu arriscar. Não faria mal algum tentar um pouco de jutsu de cura... só pra checar até onde ela conseguia chegar.

Além disso, ela não precisava se curar completamente – apenas o suficiente pra fechar as feridas e tratar qualquer infecção que já tenha se instalado.

Com uma respiração profunda, Sakura pressionou a mão contra sua lateral, acumulou seu chakra... e arriscou.

Sentiu um pouco de vertigem, que a deixou zonza e um pouco enjoada, mas as feridas cicatrizaram até certo ponto, apesar de ainda parecerem vermelhas e vívidas.

Sakura se enxugou e vestiu o uniforme marrom que parecia ser a marca registrada de um escravo por aqui, saindo então do banheiro...

Freando antes de dar com a cara contra o peito de Sasuke.

"Opa!" exclamou recuando, só então percebendo que seus movimentos e reflexos não foram típicos de um civil. Com certeza essa coleira era um sinal de que eles haviam detectado chakra nela, mas podia se tratar de um garoto comum com afinidade maior com chakra do que a maioria.

Mas ela acabara de denunciar que havia recebido treinamento profissional. Sasuke provavelmente não era capaz de determinar a que nível, mas o fato dele saber já era motivo suficiente pra preocupação.

"O que você estava fazendo lá dentro?" Sasuke perguntou num sussurro ameaçador. Ele sentira um pico de chakra do quarto, fraco – obviamente por causa da coleira – mas ainda forte o suficiente pra que ele sentisse. Não era o significativo o suficiente pra representar ameaça, então resolveu esperar Haru sair do banheiro pra confrontá-lo.

"Tomando um banho," Haru disse num tom surpreendentemente calmo. "Presumi que era isso que você quis dizer quando mandou eu me limpar."

"Eu senti um pico de chakra," Sasuke disse de forma brusca, seus olhos começavam a se tingir do vermelho e preto característicos de seu kekkei gekkai. "O que você estava fazendo?"

Sakura torceu pra que não estivesse a ponto de desmoronar. Havia uma tensão e intensidade perigosas em sua voz, como se uma lâmina afiada estivesse sendo pressionada contra seu pescoço.

Mas Sakura era uma kunoichi – mais especificamente, uma mednin, habitualmente obrigada a tratar de pacientes à beira da morte – e estava acostumada a pensar rápido sob pressão.

'_Se eu mentir e não disser nada, ele vai perceber com certeza_,' ela raciocinou. '_Então a melhor opção é_...'

"Se você faz questão de saber, eu estava vendo se conseguia tirar essa coleira," disse, dando com os ombros pra disfarçar seu desconforto. "Agora você vai me espancar como punição ou eu posso ir procurar uma cama?"

Sasuke simplesmente a encarou por um longo momento – tão longo que a tensão começou a tomar seus músculos conforme ela se preparava pra... algo. Algum tipo de reação dele, possivelmente violenta.

Mas nada aconteceu. Sasuke simplesmente passou por ela e entrou no banheiro, o leve som da fechadura marcando o fim de... o que quer que tenha transcorrido.

.

.

.

Sakura arrumou os cobertores que encontrou como uma cama no canto do quarto, consciente de que Sasuke a observava, e desconfortável com isso. Ele não havia dito nada, e o silêncio a estava deixando inquieta.

"Então... o que eu devo fazer?" ela perguntou eventualmente. Ela tinha quase certeza que escravos não deviam fazer perguntas a seus donos, mas já não agüentava mais essa observação silenciosa."

A expressão no rosto de Sasuke permaneceu inalterada.

"Quer dizer, que tipo de serviço você espera que eu faça?" Sakura elaborou.

Sasuke deu com os ombros – um movimento quase imperceptível dos ombros, como se não quisesse desperdiçar a energia. "Mantenha o quarto limpo, minhas armas em ordem e faça o que quer que eu ordene."

Sakura se virou pra enrolar um dos cobertores pra servir de travesseiro, revirando os olhos no segundo que deu as costas pra ele.

Como se fosse sua deixa, Sasuke se dirigiu à porta e saiu do quarto, detendo-se apenas para instruí-la a não deixar o quarto enquanto ele estivesse fora.

Sakura não tinha a menor idéia de como interpretar aquilo (talvez ele estivesse indo treinar), mas não iria desperdiçar essa oportunidade de ouro.

Ela começou a cuidadosamente revistar o quarto, meticulosamente catalogando o que estava ao seu alcance, caso precisasse. Quando em território inimigo você nunca sabe o que podia precisar.

Foi mais rápido do que imaginou; o quarto era sem dúvida grande, mas bem espartano em termos de mobiliário e equipamento. Sasuke tinha uma cama, um armário, uma estante de armas... e só. Seus artigos de higiene pessoal se limitavam a sabão, xampu, pasta e escova de dente.

Quanto mais ela olhava, mais aquele cômodo lhe parecia um quarto de hóspedes, com coisas que você levaria numa viagem; apenas o mínimo necessário já que você não pretendia ficar por lá por muito tempo. Mas pensando bem , Orochimaru mudava de base a cada tantas semanas. Era seguro presumir que Sasuke se mudava com ele.

Era melhor presumir isso do que imaginar que Sasuke só teve a intenção de ficar temporariamente com Orochimaru.

Certa de que havia feito uma lista mental de tudo que ela poderia precisar, e sentindo que provavelmente era tarde da noite (era difícil discernir no subterrâneo, mas seu relógio biológico estava exigindo descanso), Sakura se acomodou em sua cama improvisada. Sasuke ainda não havia voltado, mas se ele precisasse de algo, teria que acordá-la.

Após executar um truque que Tsunade lhe ensinara – um jutsu que assegurava que a transformação se manteria enquanto ela dormia (o que exigia um controle preciso de chakra) – Sakura se encolheu e fechou os olhos, dizendo pra si mesma para descansar antes de tentar escapar.

* * *

_"É em seus momentos de decisão que seu destino é moldado."_

_- Anthony Robbins_

* * *

Traduções sempre deixam um pouco a desejar. A fluidez do texto sempre fica um pouco comprometida, mas espero ter conseguido não perder muito nessa tradução.

Abraços!

dai86.


	2. Chapter 2

**Galera, valeu pelos reviews. Eles dão um baita incentivo pra traduzir. Escrever é foda, mas traduzir tbem não é moleza, não... rs**

**Eu curto pra caramba fanfics da Sakura. Têm umas fics fo-das em inglês, principalmente ItaSaku, KakaSaku, DeiSaku. À princípio torci o nariz, mas depois q comecei a ler, viciei pela qualidade das histórias. Se der um dia traduzo (elas são enormes, 100, 200, 300, 400mil palavras...)**

**Mas sem dúvida Ripples é a melhor FF de SasuSaku que já encontrei.**

**Pra esclarecer: A fic original tem 26 capítulos... Levando em conta a velocidade que traduzo / digito, e que cada capítulo tem de 5 a 6mil palavras,...**

**Bom, digamos que vocês não vão ver o capítulo final antes do fim de 2011...**

**bjs!**

**dai86**

**

* * *

**

_"Cada vez que uma pessoa se ergue por um ideal, ou age pra beneficiar vários outros, ou luta contra a injustiça, ele lança uma pequena vibração de esperança, e essas vibrações, cruzando umas com as outras, vindas de milhões de centros de energia diferentes, e ousando, formam uma corrente que pode derrubar a mais sólida parede de opressão e resistência."_

_- Robert F. Kennedy_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 2**

**O indomável**

**.**

"Levanta!" veio de cima uma voz irritada e brusca.

Sakura abriu os olhos e se esforçou pra sentar-se na superfície irregular em que havia se transformado seu ninho de cobertores.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou esfregando os olhos e bocejando ao perceber que não havia nenhuma ameaça imediata. "É um terremoto e esse lugar vai desabar? Incêndio?"

"Não," Sasuke respondeu como se falasse com um idiota.

"Não custa sonhar," Sakura murmurou se levantando.

Sasuke encarou Haru, sabendo que deveria reprimir o comportamento do garoto, mas sem realmente desejar fazê-lo. Num lugar onde todos o obedeciam cegamente e praticamente beijavam seus pés, era revigorante encontrar alguém que o enfrentava. Fazia ele se lembrar de...

Fazia ele se lembrar de uma época que jurou nunca revisitar.

"Vem comigo!" ele ordenou, caminhando quarto afora. "Mantenha-se sempre dois passos atrás de mim."

Sakura tremeu de raiva mesmo enquanto o seguia apressada. Se um homem lhe dissesse pra fazer isso em Konoha, ela teria gritado '_sexista_' na sua cara e lhe arrebentado. Mas aqui ela estava fingindo ser um homem. Recorreu então ao que acreditava ser uma reação natural de Naruto.

"Sim, senhor, bastardo, senhor," ela grunhiu.

Sasuke parou de forma tão abrupta que apenas os reflexos ninjas evitaram que Sakura desse com a cara nele.

"Do que você me chamou?" Ele nem sequer se virou, mas os cabelos na nuca de Sakura se arrepiaram de qualquer forma.

"Uh... bastardo?"

"Nunca mais me chame assim." Sua voz era um sussurro, mas a ameaça contida era perfeitamente clara.

"Sim, senhor, cretino," Sakura disse antes que pudesse se controlar. Era em momentos assim que acredita ter algum desejo de morte inconsciente.

"Não me chame assim também!" Sasuke praticamente rosnou.

Ele se virou apenas quando teve a certeza que sua expressão estava controlada e indiferente. Ouvir Haru usar os apelidos favoritos que Naruto usava contra ele deu um nó em seu estômago.

"Ok... então como devo chamá-lo?" Haru perguntou, parecendo completamente alheio ao fato de ter irritado alguém que tinha total controle sobre sua vida.

Quanto mais tempo era submetido à presença do garoto, mais certeza Sasuke tinha de que seu comportamento não era fruto de ignorância, mas de confiança. O tipo de confiança que poucas pessoas possuíam, e apenas com bons motivos.

Considerando que Haru era um escravo numa fortaleza subterrânea, Sasuke estava curioso sobre o que ele poderia estar tão confiante.

Sakura resmungou algo e Sasuke ignorou sua pergunta. Bem, o que ela esperava? Tecnicamente ela era sua escrava, com muitas liberdades por visto – ela duvidava que se safasse com esse comportamento se qualquer outro fosse seu dono, mas Sasuke parecia não se importar.

Ela ficou calada após o incidente, seguindo Sasuke pelo labirinto de corredores até que eles chegaram numa espécie de refeitório. Considerando se tratar de Oto, era quase bizarro de tão normal... até ela perceber que as pessoas comendo estavam vestindo uniformes marrons e usando coleiras de couro, e que eles estavam sendo vigiados por homens enormes de aparência cruel, que seguravam chicotes ameaçadores.

Sakura reparou que não havia mulheres entre os guardas. Mas de qualquer forma, ela tinha a impressão de que não havia muitas mulheres em Oto; ela não havia visto uma vestimenta de kunoichi sequer desde que chegou aqui.

Incerta do que exatamente eles estavam fazendo aqui, ela olhou com curiosidade pra Sasuke.

Ele respondeu com um aceno em direção ao refeitório e um simples comando - "Coma."

Sakura se misturou à fila, sem ter certeza, mas presumindo que esta era a área de refeição dos escravos. Ela pegou uma maçã, uma banana e uma laranja, grata que Orochimaru parecia entender que escravos bem alimentados eram melhor que escravos famintos ou mal nutridos – no mínimo eles poderiam trabalhar mais.

Ela sentou em um dos bancos de madeira, silenciosamente mastigando sua fruta e tentando manter a cabeça baixa. Funcionou... até o momento em que um dos guardas começou a maltratar um dos escravos por derrubar a comida que lhe fora entregue. Surpresa, Sakura percebeu se tratar do garoto com quem ela viajara, e que primeiro se dirigiu a ela após ser encoleirada.

Talvez fosse o fato de conhecer esse garoto, mesmo que brevemente. Talvez fosse o fato de detestar ver alguém maltratado. Por qualquer que fosse a razão, Sakura se viu levantando e correndo naquela direção com uma velocidade típica de shinobi, antes mesmo que sua mente pudesse fazer qualquer objeção.

Conforme o chicote descia em direção ao garoto, Sakura estendeu seu braço, absorvendo o golpe. O instrumento deixou um vergão vívido em seu pulso, mas ela não se importou – não era nada comparado a ter uma lâmina envenenada atravessando seu corpo, e ela estava mais preocupada com o garoto. Ele olhava pro que sobrou do seu café da manhã no chão, parecendo conter o choro.

"Vem garoto, provavelmente era melhor não comer essa lavagem de qualquer forma," Sakura lhe disse, tentando animá-lo. "Que tal uma fruta? Eu tenho uma maçã suculenta..."

De sua parte, Sasuke estava um pouco surpreso. Ele havia visto o garoto tropeçar e deliberadamente olhou pro outro lado, ignorando os sussurros da sua consciência lhe dizendo pra ajudá-lo. Ele havia escutado o estalo do chicote... mas não o grito de dor que deveria se seguir. Ele se voltou pra encontrar Haru com o braço sobre o ombro do garoto de forma amigável, levando-o até um banco próximo sob o olhar de raiva do guarda. Os olhos aguçados de Sasuke notaram o vergão vermelho no pulso e antebraço de Haru, uma marca óbvia de chicotada.

Mas Haru nem sequer gemeu. E Sasuke sabia que era preciso grande tolerância à dor pra ficar calado quando um chicote te acerta.

Mais uma evidência que esse escravo não era o que aparentava.

"Erro..." veio um sussurro de sua direção esquerda.

Seus olhos se voltaram àquela direção. Um homem se apoiava contra a parede a alguns passos de distância, seu olhar fixo em Haru. Sasuke reconheceu o homem; Arashi era um coletor de escravos profissional, o melhor de Oto na verdade. Geralmente ele era encarregado de todas as capturas de escravos, mas um dos experimentos mais doentios de Kabuto saira de controle, e Orochimaru enviou vários grupos de ninjas pra capturar escravos, muitos dos quais não tinham experiência na atividade.

Um bom exemplo foi a família de viajantes trazida – um coletor de escravos experiente nunca teria atacado um grupo com crianças. Elas não podem fazer muito, e custam muito em termos de comida e abrigo.

Mas Sasuke estava curioso sobre porque seria um erro capturar Haru. O garoto era fisicamente apto, e apesar de obviamente ter recebido treinamento ninja, a coleira o mantinha subjugado.

"Por quê?" ele perguntou.

O homem piscou. Foi quando Sasuke percebeu que o homem não havia notado que dissera aquilo em voz alta. "Perdão, Lorde Sasuke?"

"Porque capturar o garoto foi um erro?"

Arashi empalideceu. "E-eu... não era minha intenção questionar as escolhas de Lorde Sasuke..."

Sasuke suprimiu a vontade de revirar os olhos. Francamente, com toda essa frescura e submissão por aqui, não era surpresa que ele achasse a petulância de Haru estimulante.

"Você disse 'erro'," ele continuou, uma ameaça evidente em sua voz.

Parecendo compreender que sua recusa em elaborar uma resposta apenas irritaria Sasuke, o coletor explicou. "O senhor tem razão. Não acho que seja prudente acolher o garoto. Quando meu pai me ensinou este trabalho pela primeira vez, um dos pontos que mais enfatizou foi como identificar um indomável."

'Indomável,' a palavra soou na mente de Sasuke. "Se explique," ele ordenou.

"Um indomável pode ser reconhecido por várias coisas," o homem continuou. "O modo como se move, como fala, a forma como interage com quem tem poder sobre ele... eles podem ter qualquer idade, sexo ou origem, mas tem um aspecto comum a todos – uma obstinação inflexível, que lhes dá o título de 'indomáveis'. Eles não se submetem da mesma forma que os outros escravos; seus espíritos não são domados – não podem ser. Você pode espancá-los, chicoteá-los, violentá-los, fazê-los passar fome, acorrentá-los... não importa o que você faça, eles irão morrer antes que você consiga domá-los."

Sasuke estudou Haru enquanto o garoto mordia um pedaço de laranja com vontade, ainda conversando amigavelmente com o menino ao seu lado.

"Você pode ganhar sua obediência, mas é apenas uma ilusão superficial," Arashi continuou. "Eles podem obedecer, mas suas mentes sempre estarão ocupadas com pensamentos de fuga ou vingança, ou ambos. Eu sei que o senhor é poderoso, Lorde Sasuke, mas vigie seu escravo de perto ou ele irá cortar sua garganta enquanto dorme."

.

.

.

Sakura correu a pedra de amolar contra a lâmina da kunai, antes de testar o fio contra seu polegar. Extraiu sangue com nada mais que uma leve pressão e sorriu satisfeita, curando o corte com um toque de chakra. Ela não tinha que se preocupar que alguém visse; Sasuke havia saído pra treinar com Orochimaru, a orientando a afiar suas armas em sua ausência.

Era uma tarefa fácil o suficiente – Sakura suspeitava que, considerando sua condição de escrava, sua situação era bastante confortável.

Ela pôs a kunai de lado – a última das armas que afiou – e inspecionou seu trabalho com satisfação.

De fato, agora que terminara seu trabalho, talvez pudesse explorar a base melhor. Ela não podia fugir ainda; havia pessoas demais pelos corredores durante as horas do dia – pelo menos o que ela acreditava serem horas do dia – com certeza alguém notaria e a interceptaria se ela tentasse sair da base. Sua fuga teria que acontecer de noite... ou ela teria que criar algum tipo de distração durante o dia.

Honestamente, Sakura preferia a opção de sair sorrateiramente à noite, porque uma distração adicionaria vários tipos de complicações.

Assim, enquanto não tentava fugir, não havia razão pra que ela não desse uma volta pela base, mapeando ela em sua mente...

Sakura abriu a porta e trombou de frente com Sasuke.

"O que você tem que ficar de pé atrás de portas?" ela resmungou, se afastando pra dar passagem pra que ele entrasse no quarto.

"Você é um idiota," foi tudo o que disse.

"Ah, é? E desde quando você é um teste de QI ambulante?"

"Eu disse pra ficar no quarto. Você estava em vias de sair do quarto. Você foi incapaz de entender uma simples ordem."

"Eu não entendi mal, eu optei por desobedecê-la," Sakura esclareceu. "Grande diferença."

Sasuke estreitou os olhos de repente, com um ar ameaçador, e ela resistiu ao instinto de recuar. "Incluindo a diferença entre ser considerado estúpido e ser espancado por desobediência?"

Sasuke podia admitir pra si mesmo que achava a idéia de infligir dor a Haru desagradável – nunca lhe agradou a idéia de tortura deliberada – mas ele queria ver se a ameaça o assustaria.

Sakura gritou todos os palavrões que podia imaginar em sua mente, mas isso não ajudou muito. Pensar num palavrão não lhe da mesma satisfação de dizê-lo em voz alta.

Mas já que ela havia comprado essa briga era melhor pagar pra ver até onde Sasuke a deixaria chegar...

"Se você acha que me ameaçar com dor vai me impedir, você me subestima seriamente," Sakura disse baixo.

Sasuke olhou Haru de cima, notando que sua estatura era baixa para um garoto. Mas a diferença de altura não parecia intimidá-lo, nem a aura ameaçadora que Sasuke projetava deliberadamente e nem a ameaça de castigo físico. O garoto simplesmente o encarou de volta, queixo erguido, olhos verdes cheios de determinação...

Aquela imagem trazia um toque de familiaridade pra Sasuke. Encarando Haru – algo naqueles olhos verdes o perturbava – não conseguia evitar sentir que já havia visto aqueles olhos antes, aquela expressão...

O garoto piscou e o efeito se dispersou, como o fantasma de uma memória fugidia.

"Quem é você?" ele perguntou, sua voz suave, mas mortal como presas de uma cobra.

Um toque de medo passou pelos olhos de Haru, e Sasuke viu sua curiosidade já atiçada pelo garoto crescer. Ameaças não o assustavam, mas ele praticamente entrou em pânico quando Sasuke questionou sua identidade.

"Você teve treinamento ninja," ele continuou implacável, avaliando os olhos de Haru por qualquer sinal que o entregasse. "Você é um shinobi de outra vila, provavelmente Konoha, se bem que é possível que seja de Kusa ou Suna.

Sakura torceu pra que ele não a escutasse engolindo a seco. "Você está blefando; você não ter a menor idéia se eu sou ninja ou não, muito menos de onde eu sou."

Sasuke sorriu com malícia e deu a volta nela pra entrar no quarto. Sakura encarou suas costas enquanto ele inspecionava as armas que havia ordenado que ela arrumasse. Era difícil saber se ele estava satisfeito ou não, mas ele não estava criticando seu trabalho, e ela achou que era o melhor que podia esperar.

"Venha," ele ordenou de repente, se dirigindo ao corredor.

Esses comandos curtos já estavam começando a irritá-la – _ela não era um cachorro_!

Mas ela o seguiu obediente de qualquer forma, praticamente correndo pra acompanhá-lo. "Onde estamos indo?"

Sasuke não respondeu. Sakura soltou uma bufada de mau-humor e não perguntou mais.

Assim, quando eles entraram numa grande sala onde Orochimaru aproveitava um banquete numa longa mesa, Sakura não podia estar mais surpresa. Logicamente ela sabia que uma vez que Sasuke estava treinando com o sannin, eles devia passar muito tempo juntos, mas ela não estava preparada pra isso.

Ela amaldiçoou a coleira em seu pescoço. Por causa dela, com seu chakra restrito, ela não conseguia sentir os chakras de outras pessoas, resultando em surpresas desagradáveis o tempo todo.

"Ah, Sasuke," Orochimaru sorriu, e Sakura suprimiu um calafrio. Ele sempre lhe deu arrepios.

Ela não pôde evitar pensar que Sasuke devia estar muito infeliz em Konoha se Orochimaru lhe pareceu uma opção melhor, mas isso lhe causou um aperto no coração, preferindo não pensar sobre o assunto.

Sasuke se sentou à mesa e começou a comer sem mesmo olhar pra Orochimaru. Sem saber ao certo o que deveria fazer, Sakura ficou de pé atrás dele, mantendo seus olhos fixos no chão. Ela não era estúpida; sabia que provocar Orochimaru da mesma forma que vinha fazendo com Sasuke causaria sua morte num segundo.

"Tendo algum problema com seu escravo?" o sannin perguntou.

Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar apático, voltando-se pra seu prato em seguida.

"E você, garoto?" Algo em Sasuke se contraiu quando Orochimaru se dirigiu a Haru. _Se esse garoto fosse estúpido..._

Sakura não disse nada – apenas olhou em direção a Orochimaru e baixou a cabeça novamente.

"Nada a dizer?" Orochimaru questionou, sua voz venenosamente doce.

Sakura baixou a cabeça mais ainda, esperando que o gesto de submissão o apaziguasse.

Ele riu. "Sasuke, acredito que você tenha escolhido um mudo!"

Sasuke conteve um sorriso mordaz. Parece que Haru tinha mais instinto de sobrevivência do que ele imaginava. Pelo menos o garoto parecia entender que Orochimaru não iria tolerar o que Sasuke tolerava.

Ele se concentrou em terminar a refeição, mal escutando os planos pro treinamento da tarde, desejando se livrar logo da presença do sannin. Quando ele terminou, se levantou e deixou a sala sem se preocupar em pedir licença.

Ele havia aprendido rápido que não precisava demonstrar muito respeito por Orochimaru; afinal de contas, ele precisava de Sasuke.

Haru o seguiu como uma sombra, no papel do perfeito escravo submisso... até a porta do quarto se fechar atrás deles.

"Esse cara é de dar arrepios." O garoto comentou lançando um olhar maldoso por cima do ombro.

Sasuke sorriu.

.

.

.

Aquela noite, Sasuke inspecionou com cuidado as armas que Haru havia limpado antes de colocá-las na estante. Ele havia dado uma rápida olhada antes do almoço com Orochimaru, só pra confirmar que Haru não as havia destruído. Agora que teve tempo pra sentar e examiná-las de perto, percebeu que haviam sido limpas e afiadas pelas mãos de um perito. Não se tratava de um civil desajeitado que havia ouvido falar sobre como lidar com armas; este era o trabalho de alguém familiarizado com o manejo e cuidado desse tipo de instrumento.

Junto com a coleira supressora de chakra de Haru, seu desdém com a ameaça de dor física, e o modo que reagiu quando Sasuke mencionou que ele seria um ninja, sua suspeita de que Haru era shinobi podia ser considerada um fato.

"De onde você vem?" ele perguntou de repente.

"Boa tentativa," Haru rebateu de onde estava abaixado limpando o armário de Sasuke.

"Família?"

Haru lançou um olhar suspeito por cima do ombro. Sasuke apenas viu um flash verde de raiva antes de o garoto voltar a sua tarefa. Ele não gostava daqueles olhos, aqueles malditos olhos que cutucavam sua memória como uma coceira mental.

De sua parte, Sakura se perguntou sobre essa vontade repentina de bater papo. Talvez Sasuke estivesse solitário...

Uma parte dela torcia pra que sim; não era menos do que ele merecia. Ela se importava com ele, é verdade... mas era difícil calar a voz infantil do seu coração, gritando que ele a havia machucado e devia pagar!

Mas toda a raiva do mundo não diminuía aquela dor.

Sakura balançou a cabeça, afastando aqueles pensamentos depressivos e continuou a limpar o armário dele.

"Alguém vai vir te procurar?"

Sakura bufou. "Com certeza. Mas não vou te dizer quem."

Mas mesmo assumindo que ele estivesse solitário, porque escolher socializar com um escravo? Se bem que pelo que Sakura havia notado, ela era provavelmente a única pessoa por perto que não beijava o chão que ele pisava. Não importa o quão anti-social uma pessoa acredite ser, era apenas humano buscar companhia. E em Oto, Sakura – ou Haru, como Sasuke a conhecia – era o melhor que ele poderia conseguir.

Sasuke sorria com sarcasmo como se a resposta o entretesse de alguma forma. Ela suprimiu a vontade de atirar um de seus próprios pergaminhos nele, preferindo se sentar e avaliar seu trabalho finalizado. Não estava brilhando, mas estava limpo.

"Ok, arrumei seu armário – posso ir pra cama agora?"

Sasuke deu com os ombros. Sakura interpretou aquilo como uma permissão pra se encolher em sua pilha de cobertores e fechar os olhos.

Mas ela não dormiu. Ao invés disso... ela esperou. Esperou Sasuke ler alguns pergaminhos. Ela esperou enquanto ele terminava sua rotina pessoal no banheiro. Ela esperou a luz do quarto se extingüir, e ouvir a respiração de Sasuke assumir o ritmo lento e profundo de quem dorme.

Então Sakura se levantou de seu ninho, se dirigindo em direção à porta no maior silêncio possível.

'_Com calma, com calma, com calma_,' ela repetia em sua mente como um mantra. '_Com calma, com calma, com calma_,... '

Ela não iria subestimar os sentidos de Sasuke, mesmo dormindo – algo lhe diziaque viver em Oto encorajaria reflexos felinos mesmo em estado de sono – mas já que ela não seria idiota o suficiente pra se aproximar de sua cama, achou que teria chance de conseguir sair de lá.

Ela lentamente abriu a porta, atenta a qualquer som que sinalizasse que Sasuke pudesse acordar. Mas sua respiração nem mesmo se alterou.

Deu uma última olhada no quarto do qual saía, parte dela insistindo em ficar... mas ela sabia que seria um erro. Cada dia que ela passasse aqui aumentaria a chance de Sasuke descobrir seu disfarce – ele já havia deduzido que ela era ninja, e ela só estava ali há dois dias! – e então, o que ele faria depois?

Sakura sabia o que queria que ele fizesse, mas também sabia que ele faria algo bem diferente daquilo. Sasuke havia deixado perfeitamente claro que não considerava mais Naruto ou ela como amigos; ele provavelmente a mataria, ou a entregaria a Orochimaru pra ser interrogada...

Ele tremeu só de pensar. Ela precisava ir embora, ou estaria encarando a morte. E não apenas morte física; ela sabia que algo dentro dela morreria se Sasuke finalmente cometesse esse ato final de traição. E se Naruto algum dia descobrisse... isso o mataria também.

Sasuke não havia feito nada que merecesse sua devoção ou lealdade – havia feito todo o possível pra se livrar deles – mas Naruto era outra história. Ele era o irmão que ela nunca teve, assim como Ino era a irmã que nunca teve (com direito a rivalidade típica de irmãs).

Assim, ela deixaria Sasuke e voltaria pras pessoas que a amavam tanto quanto ela as amava.

Sakura cuidadosamente fechou a porta atrás de si, a escuridão do quarto não permitindo que percebesse quando Sasuke abriu os olhos e a viu sair do quarto.

.

.

.

Ao som de vozes, Sakura se enfiou numa passagem lateral, se achatando contra a parede na esperança de não ser notada.

Ela descobriu que Oto de fato tinha um dia e uma noite, ou algo próximo disso. Durante o dia todas as tochas nas paredes eram acesas, iluminando os corredores. Não era tão claro quanto o dia lá fora, é óbvio, mas claro o suficiente pra você esquecer que está sob a terra.

A noite era bem diferente. A cada três tochas uma era mantida acesa, enchendo os corredores com sombras e lançando a base numa espécie de penumbra.

Sakura se perguntou por que não utilizavam eletricidade, mas imaginou que a fonte de energia ou gerador necessário pra tanto poderiam ser usados pra rastrear a localização dessa base. Ela não sabia como – afinal de contas eles poderiam instalar o gerador sob o solo - mas foi a única explicação que pôde imaginar.

Os ninjas – provavelmente guardas – passaram por ela, e Sakura continuou pelo corredor, consultando sua memória pra lembrar o caminho para a entrada pela qual fora empurrada.

Seus sentidos pareciam no limite enquanto ela percorria o labirinto de corredores, alerta a qualquer som, ao menor sinal de movimento.

Assim, quando ela ouviu o som de passos se aproximando simultaneamente de ambas as direções do corredor onde estava, ela teve tempo de se preparar para o inevitável. Ela não havia trazido qualquer arma do arsenal de Sasuke porque sabia que isso não a ajudaria – num confronto com um guarda, ela teria que usar a lábia pra escapar, não os punhos. Com a coleira em seu pescoço, não tinha confiança na sua capacidade de combate (ela até poderia ganhar contra algum dos ninjas mais ordinários de Oto, mas provavelmente não teria energia o suficiente pra chegar longe antes de ser recapturada por caçadores). Além disso, ela tinha certeza que um escravo carregando uma arma pelos corredores parecia muito mais suspeito do que um escravo andando pelos corredores à noite.

Os passos se aproximaram, e Sakura se esforçou pra parecer calma, andando pelo corredor como se devesse estar lá, como se tivesse sido instruída pra ir a algum lugar. Se não lhe falha a memória, havia um depósito por perto – onde ela havia pegado cobertores, e onde havia armas e roupa de cama – então ela poderia dizer que estava indo buscar lençóis ou algo do tipo...

Quando os dois guardas vindo pelo corredor se depararam com ela, Sakura fingiu parecer surpresa, mas não lhes disse nada, ao invés disso, baixou os olhos e lhes deu passagem como um bom escravo deveria fazer.

Mas aparentemente os guardas preferiram não deixá-la passar sem questioná-la.

"Escravo, o que você está fazendo aqui?" o guarda mais alto bradou com a mão sobre o cabo de sua espada.

"Eu fui ordenado a buscar um cobertor no depósito... senhores," Sakura respondeu com a voz mais dócil que pôde, só depois se lembrando de seguir com a palavra 'senhores' ao fim da frase. Afinal de contas, era assim que um escravo se portava, certo?

"É mesmo?" o homem mais baixo a mediu de uma maneira que ela não gostou. "Talvez nós devêssemos te acompanhar."

Seu primeiro pensamento foi de que eles iriam violentá-la. Então ela se lembrou de que estava disfarçada como um garoto. Então disse pra si mesma não desconsiderar a possibilidade só porque eles acreditavam que ela era um garoto; era menos provável, mas ainda podia acontecer...

O homem mais alto esbravejou, "vamos embora Arashi, nosso turno já vai acabar."

O homem chamado Arashi não disse nada, apenas a encarou sem piscar. "Vai andando, escravo."

Sakura rangeu os dentes se dirigindo à porta do depósito alguns metros à frente. Ela entrou, pegou o primeiro cobertor que encontrou e saiu, torcendo pra que esses dois fossem imbecis; que eles acreditassem que suas ações bastavam para comprovar sua história...

Mas Arashi simplesmente acenou com a cabeça, apontado para o corredor. "Agora vamos ver você levar isso de volta. Você é o escravo do Lorde Sasuke, não?"

Ela esperava por um Neandertal, ao invés disso encontrou um homem esperto demais pra sua paz de espírito. Sakura não tinha uma posição certa em relação a Deus, mas com certeza algo aqui conspirava contra ela.

Enquanto retornava pelo caminho que veio, tentou imaginar o que diria quando abrisse a porta do quarto e seus escoltes descobrissem que Sasuke estava dormindo, e provavelmente não a havia mandado fazer nada.

Ela ainda buscava uma desculpa quando eles entraram no corredor que dava para o quarto de Sasuke. Quando ela viu a luz sob a porta, considerou seriamente enfiar as cabeças desses guardas contra a parede e correr por sua vida. Se a luz estava acesa, queria dizer que Sasuke estava acordado, e se ele estava acordado, queria dizer que sabia que ela havia fugido, e estava provavelmente se preparando pra sair e procurá-la; assim, quando ela batesse à porta segurando um cobertor, escoltada por dois shinobi...

Era seguro dizer que Sakura não queria ver essa cena, principalmente porque tinha certeza que as conseqüências seriam imediatas e dolorosas.

Ela se preparou pra tomar uma atitude, mas Arashi se interpôs à sua frente e bateu na porta. Enquanto ela sabia que tinha uma chance contra esses dois, ela sabia que não havia a menor possibilidade de enfrentar Sasuke, não com essa coleira. Assim, ela teria que fingir e encarar as conseqüências.

A porta se abriu um pouco, e um olho negro espiou pela fresta.

"O que é?" ele perguntou a Arashi, mas Sakura pôde ouvir a mensagem por trás das palavras: '_É melhor você ter uma ótima razão pra me incomodar. '_

Sakura viu seu olho ir do shinobi à sua frente pra ela. Ela ficou tensa quando ele notou o cobertor que segurava, e sua expressão de culpa, apesar de seus melhores esforços. Ela se preparou pra... qualquer que fosse sua reação. Ela só sabia que as coisas iam ficar feias.

"Finalmente," Sasuke reclamou, "entra."

Demorou um momento pra Sakura perceber que ele falava com ela. Sem saber porque ele a estava acobertando, mas não querendo recusar a oferta, ela rapidamente passou por Arashi e entrou no quarto, enquanto Sasuke lhe dava passagem.

"E então... o que você queria?" Sasuke se dirigiu a Arashi com uma voz ameaçadora.

"Encontramos seu escravo pelos corredores e só quisemos nos certificar que ele estava seguindo suas ordens," Arashi explicou. Sua voz era calma, mas Sakura tinha certeza que ele estava rezando pra que Sasuke não o matasse por incomodá-lo.

"Hn." Sasuke fechou a porta na cara deles de forma rude, deixando do outro lado dois guardas aliviados por ainda estarem vivos.

Sasuke se virou pra Haru, que estava agarrado ao cobertor e o observava como se ele fosse uma bomba prestes a explodir.

Quando Sasuke acordou e viu o garoto saindo pela porta, seu primeiro instinto foi de persegui-lo. Ele se levantou, acendeu a luz e de fato pegou sua espada, até que de repente decidiu deixar Haru ir. Sasuke nunca gostou do conceito de escravidão, e se Haru tinha coragem de tentar escapar de uma fortaleza de Oto ... então ele tinha direito à sua liberdade.

Ele havia decidido voltar pra cama e ignorar a fuga até a manhã (eles iriam se relocar em uma semana de qualquer forma, não importado se o garoto denunciasse essa localização), quando sua audição aguçada percebeu passos no corredor.

Quem quer que fosse, bateu à sua porta, e Sasuke abriu uma fresta pra que não notassem que o ninho de cobertores de Haru estava vazio, apenas pra dar de cara com Haru, agarrando um cobertor e escoltado por dois guardas.

Levou apena um momento pra Sasuke perceber que Haru havia sido pego, e obviamente alegou estar sob ordens. Aparentemente o garoto podia pensar rápido quando necessário.

Se Haru tivesse ajoelhado e implorado por sua ajuda, Sasuke talvez tivesse agido diferente. Mas pelo o que viu, o garoto apenas ficou de pé lá, apreensivo e conformado, como se incerto do que viria, mas com a certeza de que seria mau.

E mesmo antes de perceber, Sasuke se viu acobertando o escravo. Havia sido... agradável... ter alguém que revirasse os olhos pra ele sem medo do que ele faria. Alguém que discutia com ele ao invés de obedecer com um sorriso falso.

Ele encarou Haru por um momento, e então tirou as botas e deixou a espada ao lado da cama antes de extinguir a luz e se deitar.

Ele ouviu um suave farfalhar no escuro lhe indicando que Haru estava se ajeitando em sua cama improvisada.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada.

.

.

.

Sakura refletiu que ela e Sasuke pareciam ter chegado num acordo silencioso. Nenhum dos dois comentou sobre a tentativa de fuga de Haru, nenhum dos dois mencionou como Sasuke a acobertou.

Mas Sakura pensou sobre o assunto. Pensou muitas vezes.

O que deu em Sasuke pra acobertá-la? Ele não devia nada a ela... então, porque fez aquilo? Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa ela diria que foi por compaixão ou bondade ou algo do tipo... mas ela não testemunhou qualquer evidência de bondade em Sasuke ultimamente. Ele estava tão concentrado em matar o irmão, parecia ter bloqueado qualquer coisa que não fosse essa obsessão.

É claro que ele conseguiria matar Itachi um dia, mas depois disso... ele estaria só. E não haveria ninguém pra culpar além dele mesmo.

E Sakura detestava como esse pensamento a incomodava. Foi ele quem os abandonou, foi ele quem tentou matar Naruto, foi ele quem os excluiu de sua vida... então porque era tão difícil pra ela fazer o mesmo?

Com um suspiro ela balançou a cabeça, reforçando o juramento de escapar logo de Oto; todo esse tempo com Sasuke estava começando a fazê-la contemplar coisas que ela não queria contemplar. Rejeição era uma ferida que nunca sarava completamente, mas podia melhorar se ela parasse de cutucar o tempo todo.

Sakura estava sentada no refeitório dos escravos, dessa vez, próxima à parede e a Sasuke; ela não estava disposta a se meter em problemas de novo, com certeza não com o mesmo guarda que a havia escoltado de volta ao quarto de Sasuke. Aquele homem, Arashi, estava reclinado contra a parede, a observando atentamente com olhos de cobra; e ela teve a sensação que ele estava esperando por um motivo qualquer.

"Eu te conheço," uma mulher ao seu lado disse baixo.

Sakura se virou... e fez o melhor pra não pular em alarde. Ela reconheceu a mulher – era uma das enfermeiras da vila que ela socorreu. Rumi, se ela não se enganava. Ela se lembrou de uma breve conversa onde a mulher falou sobre sua intenção de visitar a família em outra vila logo que a doença fosse controlada. Ela deve ter sido seqüestrada na estrada.

Mas... Rumi apenas trabalhou com ela por algumas semanas, não seria capaz de reconhecê-la assim, seria? Sasuke conviveu com ela por anos e não parecia ter a menor suspeita de que ela não era exatamente o que aparentava ser – um garoto levemente moreno com cabelos escuros.

Se bem que... Sasuke a conhecia quando ela tinha 12 ou 13 anos. Seu único contato recente com ela havia sido aquele... confronto, quando ele não lhe deu a menor atenção. Assim, talvez Rumi tivesse uma idéia melhor de sua aparência do que ele, e fosse capaz de enxergar através do disfarce...

"Você não é aquele rapaz que ajudou o garoto?" a mulher disse com admiração.

Sakura tentou não dar sinais de seu alívio. Então Rumi a reconheceu de ontem, não da vila. Ela não a reconheceu como a kunoichi que curou os doentes, mas como o rapaz que teve a coragem de intervir entre um guarda e outro escravo.

O que, pensando agora, tinha sido um tanto estúpido. É claro, o guarda não havia feito nada além de lançar um olhar feio (provavelmente não quis se dar ao trabalho), mas se ele quisesse, Sakura teria tido problemas.

"Você está aqui faz tempo?" Rumi perguntou de forma complacente.

"Não muito," Sakura respondeu honestamente. "Eu estava voltando pra casa quando me pegaram."

Ela percebeu que apesar de manter sua expressão de desinteresse, Sasuke estava atento à sua conversa.

"Eu também," Rumi sorriu. "E- eu era uma enfermeira, entende? Não pude deixar a vila onde trabalhava por meses por causa de um surto de doença. Eventualmente recorremos a Konoha por ajuda e eles enviaram uma moça chamada Haruno Sakura pra nos ajudar."

Sakura pôde sentir a tensão repentina em Sasuke, e condenou a natureza comunicativa de Rumi em sua mente.

"Foi impressionante, mesmo. Sempre achei que ninjas só soubessem lutar, eu nunca soube que eles podiam curar também! Se bem que," Rumi refletiu, "duvido que haja qualquer médico aqui."

Sakura concordou. Kabuto podia saber jutsu médico, mas não poderia ser considerado um médico sob qualquer ótica.

"Ela partiu há algum tempo,... mas... espero que não tenha sido capturada também. Ela me parecia bem exausta."

'_Se você soubesse Rumi_, ' Sakura pensou. '_Se você soubesse. _'

"Haru!" Sasuke bradou. "Vamos!"

Sakura saltou depressa do banco com um olhar apologético pra Rumi e correu atrás de Sasuke conforme ele deixava o refeitório. De volta com os comandos curtos – _ela não era um cachorro_! E qual era o problema dele agora?

Sasuke disse pra si mesmo que ele não estava correndo pelos corredores exatamente, ele estava apenas... andando rápido.

E não tinha nada a ver com o que acabara de ouvir. Absolutamente nada.

Ele abriu de forma brusca uma porta de metal e desceu uma longa escadaria, ouvindo Haru segui-lo.

"O que foi?" o garoto reclamou. "Onde diabos estamos indo?"

"O calabouço," ele retrucou, "agora cala a boca!"

"Nossa, alguém precisa de um calmante..."

Sasuke ignorou o comentário conforme chegava num corredor escuro ao fim da escada. Ele era ladeado por celas. Ele passou por elas, os olhos negros percorrendo cada uma como uma criança revirando a sujeira à procura de sua bolinha de gude perdida.

Ele nem sabia porque estava fazendo isso na realidade. Mas desde o momento que a mulher mencionou que Sakura podia ter sido capturada... ele sabia que precisava verificar se era verdade. Ele não pôde encontrar sinal de cabelos rosa no refeitório, se apressando a verificar o calabouço então.

Quanto mais ele avançava, mais seu estômago se revirava. Ela não via Sakura há semanas, não tinha nenhum contato de fato com ela há anos... e ainda assim, a idéia dela prisioneira em Oto... sujeita aos homens daqui, vítima dos experimentos de Kabuto... era repugnante.

Ele chegou ao fim do corredor e abriu a pesada porta da sala de interrogatório. Os prisioneiros mantidos nessas celas eram aqueles '_encorajados'_ a ceder informação. Sakura era uma kunoichi de Konoha, não era difícil imaginar que Orochimaru ordenasse seu interrogatório...

Mas a sala – e as celas adjacentes – estavam vazias.

Sasuke bufou em silêncio.

"O que estamos procurando?" Haru perguntou curioso. "Quer dizer, presumo que estamos procurando algo, do jeito que você está batendo o pé por aí e resmungando..."

Sasuke se voltou pra ele. "Quando você estava com os outros escravos, você viu uma garota de cabelos rosa?"

Haru piscou, o ato quase imperceptível na escuridão do calabouço. "Não- por quê?"

Sasuke passou por ele e voltou pelo caminho que vieram.

Sakura soltou um suspiro de alívio pelo fato da escuridão ter escondido a surpresa que deve ter lhe tomado o rosto quando Sasuke a confrontou, então seguindo ele pra fora do calabouço.

Sasuke... estava procurando por ela?

De sua parte, Sasuke estava pensando em todos os destinos que poderia levar um escravo em Oto. Ele verificou o refeitório, as celas, a sala de interrogatório...

Ele sentiu desgosto quando se lembrou de outra possibilidade. Sakura era bonita o suficiente pra ser reivindicada como escrava exclusiva por um dos ninjas de elite, da mesma forma que Haru foi por ele. Mas Sasuke sabia que a maioria das pessoas em Oto fazia uso sexual de seus escravos particulares.

Como um cão de caça ele se dirigiu ao alojamento da elite, derrubando a primeira porta que encontrou.

Uma mulher gritou e se escondeu, mas seu cabelo era preto, não rosa. No quarto seguinte tinha uma loira com os pulsos marcados. No seguinte ele encontrou um homem.

Sasuke passou pelo alojamento de elite como um furacão, chutando toda e qualquer porta... mas não encontrou Sakura em lugar algum.

"Posso perguntar por que você está chutando portas?" Haru perguntou quando eles deixavam o local. O garoto parecia um pouco atordoado – provavelmente fruto do que eles encontraram nos quartos. "Ou isso não é permitido?"

Sasuke o encarou e não respondeu.

Pelo menos ele comprovou que Sakura não estava em Oto. Ela provavelmente havia escapado dos caçadores, ou nunca fora capturada na realidade.

Ou estava morta, mas Sasuke achou essa idéia estranhamente inquietante, preferindo não pensar sobre a possibilidade. Ainda assim, algo dentro dele relaxou diante da idéia que Sakura não fora escravizada nessa base.

Sasuke caminhou de volta aos seus aposentos, sem perceber os olhos verdes que o observavam com estranheza.

* * *

_"Abruptamente, o atiçador da memória remexe as cinzas da lembrança, revelando uma brasa esquecida, ainda queimando lá embaixo, ainda quente, ainda brilhando, ainda vermelha como o vermelho."_

_- William Manchester_

* * *

**Já estou trabalhando na tradução do próximo capítulo... paciência...**

**Deixem reviews se estiverem curtindo a história.**

**Abraços!**

**dai86**


	3. Chapter 3

**ufa! Terceiro capítulo gente... ****3 já foram, faltam 23.**

**Quase me sinto ansiosa por vocês. Ainda vai rolar tanta coisa nessa história que vocês nem imaginam.**

**Aguardem e verão.**

**bjs!**

**dai86**

* * *

_**"**Quando o amo__r manda, não há vontade de poder; e onde o poder predomina, lá o amor é escasso. Um é a sombra do outro."_

_- Carl Jung_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Suspeitas**

**.**

"Achei que à essa altura você já houvesse aprendido a andar na direção contrária quando encontrasse com ele," Sasuke disse do quarto.

"Eu fui na direhão opossa," Sakura retrucou do banheiro, sua voz soando nasalada enquanto ela tentava estancar o sangramento do nariz.

Desde que se tornara escrava em Oto, ele tentou escapar um total de três vezes. Na segunda vez, ela ouviu alguém se aproximar e (tendo aprendido a lição pela última tentativa), simplesmente voltou pro quarto de Sasuke o mais rápido possível, entrando alguns segundos antes de ser flagrada por uma patrulha.

Como da última vez, Sasuke não disse nada, e Sakura ainda não sabia o por quê.

A terceira vez, ela estava quase fora da base. De fato, ela estava abrindo a porta secreta por onde havia entrado, pronta pra correr em direção à Konoha... quando Arashi e outro guarda surgiram pela porta de um depósito adjacente. Sakura desconfiou que eles estavam bebendo sakê ou roubando chocolates (tinha certeza que estavam fazendo algo que não deviam) quando a flagraram.

Ela ficou com medo de que eles a denunciassem a Orochimaru, apenas pra ver que seu temor era infundado... pelo menos quanto a questão da denúncia. Escravos tentavam fugir com tamanha freqüência que ficava a cargo dos guardas impor as punições.

Assim, Arashi e o outro homem proporcionaram à Sakura o que ela acreditava ter sido a pior surra da sua vida.

Foi difícil agüentar, não apenas porque ela se esforçou pra não gritar e dar aos sádicos a satisfação, mas também porque ela teve de se conter pra não revidar. Com a coleira, era incerto se ela poderia vencer a luta... mas se ele visse algum indício de treinamento ninja, as suspeitas de Arashi só aumentariam.

Assim, apesar de exigir uma força de vontade maior do que ela acreditava possuir, Sakura permaneceu prostrada no chão enquanto era chutada como uma bola de futebol. Ela se lembrava vagamente de sua cabeça sendo chutada contra a parede antes de apagar.

Ela acordou sozinha no corredor, com a cabeça numa poça de seu próprio sangue. Cuidadosamente ela fez uma auto avaliação de seus ferimentos, notando que sangue escorria por sua têmpora, o osso esquerdo do seu rosto provavelmente estava quebrado, seu nariz sangrava e, usando a língua, detectou o corte no lábio e dois dentes soltos.

Ela havia tentado proteger a cabeça com o braço direito em algum momento, tendo ele quebrado por um chute. A cada respiração, suas costelas doíam como facadas na sua lateral, assim, ela teve certeza que alguma delas estavam quebradas também.

Seu corpo estava estranhamente dormente, como se estivesse com tanta dor que sua mente não pudesse lidar com isso. Sua mente estava nublada e fora do ar, e ela vagamente se viu surpresa por sua transformação não ter se dispersado.

De alguma maneira – Sakura não conseguia lembrar como – ela juntou energia o suficiente para forçar seus dedos através dos sinais necessários pra consertar o estrago infligido à sua cabeça, e parar o sangramento interno. E então ela desmaiou de novo.

Sakura recobrou a consciência novamente se sentindo um pouco melhor, mas ainda com dores e estranhamente anestesiada. Ignorando a tontura provocada pela coleira, ela executou o jutsu de cura novamente, dessa vez, consertando seu braço quebrado e as costelas, e firmando seus dentes soltos. Ela foi capaz de consertar os ossos quebrados completamente, mas não pôde fazer nada quanto aos músculos e tecidos lesionados ao redor deles. Por um segundo ela achou que iria desmaiar de novo, mas após alguns momentos em que sua visão ficou turva, ela encontrou forças pra se levantar, e então, dolorosamente e de forma lenta, mancou de volta para o quarto de Sasuke.

Ela estava considerando seriamente se enrolar numa bola de miséria sob os cobertores e tentar apagar, mas Sasuke já estava acordado quando ela voltou. Aparentemente, no tempo que ela levou pra recobrar a consciência (tanto da primeira como da segunda vez), a maior parte da noite havia passado.

"Você acha que precisa de atenção médica?" a voz de Sasuke ecoou do quarto, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

"Se você tá faando dahela aberraçãã de óculos... nã, eu nã prehiso de atençã médica."

Sakura quase teve vontade de rir diante do modo como falava. A combinação de um nariz bloqueado por sangue e um lábio inchado resultava num interessante dialeto.

Mas ela estava sendo perfeitamente honesta; não havia a menor possibilidade dela deixar Kabuto se aproximar dela.

Sasuke deu com os ombros conforme Haru saía do banheiro, com o que parecia ser papel higiênico enfiado em seu nariz.

Sasuke estava particularmente admirado que Haru tivesse sido capaz de andar de volta pro quarto. Ele parecia ter sido pisoteado por uma manada de touros – tamanha era a quantidade de hematomas pretos e roxos em seu braço esquerdo, era surpreendente ele não ter quebrado; e pela dificuldade com que o garoto mancava, Sasuke tinha certeza de que havia vários outros ferimentos sob a vestimenta marrom.

Haru disse o suficiente pra Sasuke saber que Arashi tinha sido quem o espancara, o que não era surpresa. Ele sabia que esse tipo de incidente era comum; escravos eram espancados todos os dias por tentar fugir, alguns de forma muito pior do que Haru; mas mesmo assim, não lhe parecia certo. O estado de Haru e as marcas em seu corpo eram perturbadoras em vários níveis – talvez porque ele finalmente tinha um rosto pra ligar à crueldade de Oto, talvez porque lhe parecesse tão mesquinho espancar alguém que claramente estava em uma posição de desvantagem... de qualquer forma, isso o deixava desconfortável, ansioso, como se ele devesse tomar uma atitude.

Mas o que? Haru havia tentado escapar, e foi disciplinado de acordo. Era o modo como as coisas funcionavam em Oto.

Sasuke repetiu aquilo pra si mesmo, ignorando os sussurros de sua consciência.

.

.

.

No dia seguinte estava pior. Todos os ferimentos e músculos agredidos de seu corpo estavam rígidos e inchados, e Sakura mal conseguia rolar pra fora de seu ninho de cobertores. Ela precisava se apoiar na parede pra se levantar.

Sasuke deu apenas uma olhada sobre Haru – sua figura resplandecente em machas roxas, azuis e pretas, lutando pra se levantar – e teve certeza que o garoto não teria condições de segui-lo pela base como de costume. Ele podia tentar, mas provavelmente estaria prostrado no chão antes do almoço.

"Fique aqui," a ordem deixou seus lábios sem ele pensar.

"Sério?" Haru parecia considerar seriamente reverenciá-lo.

"Não faça nada," Sasuke continuou. "Eu não quero você mexendo nas coisas e estragando algo."

Ele praticamente desabou sobre a pilha de cobertores. "Sem problemas – eu consigo não fazer nada. Soa como uma ótima coisa pra se fazer."

"Hn," Sasuke grunhiu, saindo do quarto.

Sakura esperou ouvir seus passos se afastarem, pensando sobre sua exibição de generosidade. Mas independente do quão gentil ele estava sendo com ela, Sakura precisava dele longe para o que planejava fazer.

Ela precisava consertar a maior parte do estrago se não quisesse ficar incapacitada por dias; ela não se sentia segura se não estivesse saudável o suficiente pra tentar outra fuga. Podia não fazer sentido, mas ela tinha a impressão que Oto não era um bom lugar pra se ficar doente ou incapacitada. Sakura sabia que Sasuke suspeitaria se ele retornasse e seus ferimentos tivessem magicamente desaparecido, então, ela precisava de algum modo curar os ferimentos sem perder o efeito visual. Em outras palavras, ela precisava reparar os músculos danificados e deixar os hematomas na pele.

Seria difícil, mas ela estava otimista. Assim, quando teve certeza que os passos de Sasuke desapareceram, ela se pôs a trabalhar; cuidadosamente canalizando o chakra para seu braço esquerdo, curando os tecidos inchados e os tendões que ela não fora capaz de curar na noite passada.

Demorou mais do que ela esperava, principalmente com a coleira limitando seu chakra, forçando ela a parar antes que desmaiasse. Assim, ao invés de se curar numa sessão contínua, ela foi obrigada a parar e recomeçar várias vezes por causa da coleira. De fato, quando Sakura achou que havia curado o máximo que podia sem levanta suspeitas, percebeu que havia passado horas absorta na tarefa (não havia um relógio, mas ela podia estimar pelo modo que a lamparina queimara).

Com uma rápida ida ao banheiro pra confirmar que ela ainda parecia espancada e machucada – e pra ter certeza de que ela não dispersara a transformação sem querer enquanto se tratava – Sakura rastejou de volta sob os cobertores, determinada a dormir pelo resto do dia. Seu estômago reclamava de forma persistente, mas ela já havia estado em missões onde teve que ficar sem se alimentar por dias, então isso não era nada pra ela.

.

.

.

"Levanta!"

Sakura acordou bruscamente, se virando pra ver Sasuke acima dela. "Eu amo o modo como você me acorda," ela disse sarcasticamente. "Sempre tão gentil e atencioso."

"Jantar," anunciou simplesmente, acenando pra bandeja ao lado da porta.

"Você está perdoado!" ela proclamou, se levantando com cuidado, certificando-se que seus movimentos parecessem lentos e vacilantes, como se seus músculos ainda estivessem tensos e sensíveis.

Café da manhã era uma atividade coletiva (ao menos pra ela – Sasuke sempre acordava antes, e ela nunca o viu tomando café da manhã) e Sasuke almoçava com Orochimaru, mas o jantar lhe era trazido no quarto – provavelmente por outro escravo. E desde que Sakura se tornara sua escrava particular, dois jantares eram entregues no quarto.

Sakura pegou seu prato e começou a devorar sua comida. Ela sempre sabia dizer qual era sua refeição; apesar de não poder ser chamada de escassa, nunca lhe era dada uma porção tão generosa quanto à de Sasuke, e sua refeição nunca vinha com acompanhamentos e temperos.

Sasuke ignorou o modo como ela devorava seu jantar e começou a comer sua refeição de forma limpa e civilizada, mas isso não era novidade. Sasuke sempre teve ótimos modos à mesa – provavelmente fruto da educação rígida de um clã.

"Você parece mais móvel," ele comentou suavemente.

"Você ficaria surpreso o que um dia de descanso pode fazer," Sakura deu um sorriso mordaz.

.

.

.

Sasuke descansou a cabeça contra o frio da pedra, tomando ar numa respiração laborada enquanto suor escorria por sua pele, com uma sensação de triunfo conforme sentia seus músculos queimarem. Ele havia se forçado ao limite hoje.

Haru lhe estendeu um copo de água gelada, o qual Sasuke pegou e bebeu de uma vez antes de devolvê-lo. Sob circunstâncias normais, o garoto faria algum comentário sarcástico, mas com Orochimaru e Kabuto ainda na sala, ele estava bancando o mudo de novo.

Sasuke não se lembrava de ver Haru sequer suspirar na presença de Orochimaru durante todo o tempo que esteve em Oto.

"Nós vamos nos mudar logo, Sasuke," o sannin o informou. "Arrume suas coisas; partimos amanhã."

Sasuke acenou com a cabeça, e Orochimaru e Kabuto deixaram a sala.

Para o alívio imediato de Sakura. Ela tinha pouco contato com eles, mas não gostava de tê-los por perto – eles eram sádicos psicopatas afinal de contas, quem gostaria?

"Isso me inclui ou eu ganho outro emprego agora?" ela perguntou enquanto manejava o copo vazio.

"Isso inclui você," Sasuke disse simplesmente.

"Sem querer ofender, mas acho que você tem problemas mentais pra estar treinando com aquele cara," ela resmungou enquanto eles deixavam a sala de treinamento em direção ao quarto de Sasuke.

Sasuke lançou um olhar para Haru, curioso sobre o que parecia ser um tom de amargor em sua voz. "Eu preciso me tornar poderoso; ele é simplesmente um meio pra esse poder."

"Se você diz..." Sakura resmungou.

'_Honestamente, não vejo por que você não pôde ficar em Konoha, mas é só minha modesta opinião, '_ ela pensou com sarcasmo.

Sasuke não pôde evitar estranhar o tom magoado que parecia tomar a voz de Haru quando ele falava de Orochimaru ou do envolvimento de Sasuke com Oto. Afinal de contas, por que um escravo se importaria com que ele faz?

Mais um mistério pra se somar aos outros ao redor desse garoto.

Pelo menos os ferimentos de Haru parecem ter sumido finalmente. Se bem que ele parece ter se curado do espancamento de Arashi surpreendentemente rápido.

"Lorde Sasuke!" um shinobi correu atrás deles. "Lorde Sasuke!"

Sasuke parou, se virando enquanto esperava o homem alcançá-los.

"Eu perguntei sobre a moça de cabelos rosa conforme o senhor me instruiu," o homem disse, e Sakura teve que se esforçar pra evitar que seu queixo batesse no chão. "E um dos grupos de coletores despachado recentemente mencionou que eles estavam apreendendo uma família de viajantes quando uma kunoichi de cabelos rosa com uma insígnia de Konoha interveio. Na luta que se seguiu ela caiu no rio e foi levada pela corrente. Eles a seguiram, mas ao invés dela, encontraram ele – " ele apontou Haru com a cabeça – "e o capturaram pra completar a cota."

"Hn." Sasuke se virou e começou a caminhar, dispensando o shinobi.

Então, Sakura realmente havia se deparado com um grupo de coletores... mas parece que ela escapou. Ainda assim, algo não parecia certo pra Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura avaliou o peso das sacolas de Sasuke, reclamando enquanto tentava segurá-las em seu ombro numa posição mais confortável. Sasuke podia não ter muitas posses materiais, mas com certeza tinha muitas armas.

Sakura queria poder usar um pouco de sua super-força. As sacolas não pesavam muito sobre seus ombros ainda... mas eles tinham várias horas de viagem pela frente.

"Você possuí outra coisa a não ser armas?" ela perguntou.

"Na verdade, não," Sasuke respondeu.

"Alguém já te disse que você precisa desesperadamente de uma vida?" Haru perguntou. "Porque você precisa."

Sasuke lançou um olhar penetrante, mas não pareceu intimidar o escravo.

"Você sofreu um acidente ou algo do tipo? Porque as únicas expressões que você parece conseguir fazer são olhar feio, sorrir com desdém e de desinteresse."

Era estranho como isso era reminiscente de seus dias como genin em Konoha e de suas discussões com Naruto. Exceto que, diante do fato de Haru ser um escravo e de que seu maior desejo era escapar, Sasuke não estava preocupado em se apegar demais ao garoto.

O olhar de Haru passou por cima de seu ombro, sua expressão se alterando, e tomando um aspecto austero. Sasuke se virou, espelhando a expressão de Haru ao observar os ninjas de elite empurrando seus escravos particulares, se preparando para a mudança. Com certeza era uma cena desagradável, mas era um aspecto de Oto que ele podia apenas tolerar.

Sakura não pôde evitar se sentir perturbada pela cena. Ela não se permitiu imaginar o quão ruim as coisas poderiam ter sido pra ela; apenas se concentrara em sobreviver. Mas agora ela se dava conta da sorte que tivera quando Sasuke a escolheu.

Ela se perguntou como Sasuke podia ser tão indiferente a tudo isso. O garoto que ela conhecia jamais ficaria parado diante de pessoas sofrendo abusos dessa forma... mas pensando bem, talvez ela nunca tivesse conhecido Sasuke de verdade.

Ela balançou a cabeça, limpando a mente desses pensamentos pra se concentrar em sua situação no momento. "Então... como vamos fazer isso?"

"Orochimaru, Kabuto e eu partimos primeiro," Sasuke explicou. "A elite segue em grupos espalhados ao longo do dia, cada um por rotas diferentes."

"Esperto," Haru balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, "se você for um psicopata desvairado evitando ser capturado."

Sasuke lançou um olhar grave, mas Haru apenas levantou uma sobrancelha num flagrante desafio de autoridade. "E eu estou enganado?"

Então Orochimaru pôs os pés na sala, e Haru colocou sua máscara de escravo obediente. Sasuke imaginou o quão bom ator esse garoto era, conseguindo transmitir de forma tão convincente uma imagem de subserviência quando na verdade era exatamente o extremo oposto.

"Pronto pra partir Sasuke?" Orochimaru perguntou, o chiado em sua voz fazendo os cabelos nos pescoço de Sakura se arrepiarem. Havia algo em Orochimaru que a fazia pensar numa cobra gigante; os olhos amarelos, a pele pálida, a língua bizarra e o leve silvo que parecia marcar cada palavra que dizia; tudo reforçava tal imagem.

Sasuke concordou com a cabeça, e então eles partiram, se locomovendo pela floresta num ritmo normal.

Não era o que Sakura esperava. Ela havia imaginado que Orochimaru teria preferido viajar numa padiola carregada por uma dúzia de escravos. Parecia tão... não do feitio dele, de alguma forma... viajar pela floresta a pé no que parecia ser um ritmo lento – para padrões ninja pelo menos.

Se bem que, uma padiola provavelmente devia atrair muita atenção; além disso, não passar pela floresta em alta-velocidade era outro modo de evitar detecção, ou talvez uma concessão a ela – como escrava particular de Sasuke -, e eles provavelmente imaginaram que ela não seria capaz de acompanhar a velocidade de um ninja.

E ela não faria nada pra esclarecê-los. Conforme as horas passavam, ela deliberadamente tornou sua respiração mais laborada, dando a impressão de que ela não era tão apta quanto realmente era. Sasuke sabia que Haru era ninja, é claro, mas ela queria se certificar de que ele – juntamente com Orochimaru ou Kabuto – tivesse a impressão de que ela era do tipo mais fraco de ninja. Quanto menos ameaçadora eles acreditassem que ela fosse, melhor pra ela.

Apesar de terem partido logo pela manhã naquele dia, o sol já sumia no horizonte no momento em que eles alcançaram uma muralha alta, como a que circundava Konoha, cuja superfície regular só era interrompida pelos grandes portões de metal diante deles.

Estes se abriram, e Sakura percebeu que esta deveria ser a vila oculta de Oto. Não apenas um esconderijo subterrâneo, mas uma vila real.

Era surreal. Sakura nunca pensou em Oto como se fosse como as outras vilas, pelo menos não com casas de verdade, e civis de verdade vivendo nelas. Mas pelo visto, havia casas e ruas e mercados e tudo o que você esperaria encontrar em uma vila.

Mas as semelhanças paravam por aí. As pessoas se ocupavam com suas tarefas como ratos em alerta pra um ataque de seu predador: nervosos e ansiosos, tentando terminar tudo o mais rápido possível. As crianças ficavam próximas dos pais, agarradas as suas mãos, e famílias se locomoviam em grupos receosos, sem que nenhum dos membros se afastasse mais do que alguns centímetros da proteção do grupo.

Esta vila era comandada através do medo.

Sakura olhou os rostos assustados ao seu redor, e se sentiu uma profunda compaixão. No momento em que ela conseguisse voltar pra Konoha, ela iria denunciar a localização desta vila pra Tsunade; com certeza ela faria algo pra ajudar estas pessoas.

Orochimaru e Kabuto se afastaram deles – Sakura não queria saber onde eles estavam indo – dizendo que Sasuke saberia aonde ir. Ela duvidava que fora um gesto pra assegurá-la; provavelmente era pra lembrar Sasuke de onde eles esperavam encontrá-lo.

"Então... aonde vamos?" ela perguntou quando estavam longe o suficiente pra não serem ouvidos.

Sasuke não respondeu.

"Tudo bem... faça como quiser!" ela irritou-se.

Eles andaram pelas ruas sinuosas de Oto até chegar ao que Sakura acreditava um dia ter sido a casa de um lorde.

Com certeza era a casa mais imponente da vila, e tinha um extenso jardim protegido por uma cerca alta.

"Nós vamos ficar aqui?"

Sakura assumiu que a resposta devia ser sim quando Sasuke sacou uma chave e destrancou o portão. Ela imaginou que fazia sentido Orochimaru ocupar o que era claramente a casa mais luxuosa da vila; se nada mais, demonstrava seu status sobre seus servos.

Sasuke a guiou casa adentro e sua impressão de luxo apenas se acentuou. "É bem pretensioso."

"A casa já pertenceu ao lorde dessas terras," Sasuke disse distraidamente.

Sakura piscou surpresa atrás dele. _Agora_ ele decide falar com ela?

Ainda assim, ela decidiu aproveitar a oportunidade enquanto pôde. "Então... onde é o seu quarto?"

"Subindo essas escadas. Era o quarto do primogênito do lorde."

Sakura acenou seu entendimento com a cabeça – um gesto vão na verdade, já que ela estava atrás dele. "Onde eu vou dormir?"

"Você é um escravo."

"E você é um cretino... algo mais que você queira acrescentar já que estamos declarando o óbvio."

Sasuke revirou os olhos. "Você é um escravo – mais especificamente, você é meu escravo. Você dorme no meu quarto como você sempre fez."

"Acho que posso viver com isso."

Sasuke abriu uma porta e entrou, Sakura o seguiu. Após seu quarto espartano na base subterrânea, a quantidade de mobília neste quarto a deixou admirada. Havia uma cama de quatro postes com cortinas de um roxo intenso, um aparador, uma cômoda adornada com o que pareciam ser gravações feitas em marfim, uma estante de armas que ocupava metade de uma parede, um criado mudo feito de uma madeira que ela não pôde identificar, mas que parecia cara, e uma gigantesca janela com vista para os jardins, com um assento diante si, ladeada por almofadas macias em ambos seus lados.

Sakura assobiou impressionada. Ela deslizou as sacolas de seus ombros para o chão, tirando as armas e as colocando na estante automaticamente, seus olhos devorando cada centímetro do novo ambiente até olhar para fora da janela, calculando a rota mais rápida desta até a muralha.

Sasuke observou Haru arranjando suas armas, a mente do rapaz provavelmente ocupada com planos de fuga novamente. Ele estava olhando pela janela, seus olhos procurando o que Sasuke imaginou que fossem possíveis rotas para fora da vila.

Como se sentindo os olhos de Sasuke sobre ele, Haru se virou, encarando seus olhos obscuros em concentração, o cérebro por trás funcionando como engrenagens bem lubrificadas de um relógio...

E então, de repente, congelou, como se a peça final de um quebra-cabeça caísse em seu lugar.

Sasuke sabia onde havia visto esses olhos antes.

.

.

.

Aquela noite – enquanto Haru ajeitava seus cobertores no assento diante da janela, o que dava uma perfeita visão do seu rosto – Sasuke deu o bote com a precisão de uma serpente.

"Você tem parentesco com Haruno Sakura?"

Puro pânico tomou o rosto de Haru por um breve momento antes de ser suprimido. "Não... por quê?"

Sasuke tinha que admitir que o garoto era bom; se ele não estivesse observando seu rosto no exato instante em que fez a pergunta, ele nunca teria imaginado que Haru sequer conhecesse o nome.

Mas ele estava observando seu rosto, e viu o segundo de pânico antes do garoto suprimi-lo.

Então... parece que Haru era parente de Sakura. Ele tinha quase certeza que sim; afinal de contas, seus olhos verdes tinham exatamente o mesmo tom dos de Sakura, e tinham até o mesmo formato! Apesar de não haver outros indícios de semelhança em seus traços, aqueles olhos deixavam sua hereditariedade clara.

Se ele tinha relação com Sakura... qual era? Ele não parecia ser um irmão, talvez um primo? Mesmo assim, como ele nunca havia visto Haru antes? Se eles tinham a mesma idade, eles deveriam ter freqüentado a Academia na mesma época.

A não ser que ele estivesse usando um jutsu de transformação para parecer mais jovem ou mais velho.

O coração de Sakura batia tão forte que ela tinha certeza de que Sasuke podia ouvir. O que foi que ela fez? O que ela deixou escapar? O sorriso mordaz de Sasuke deixou claro que ele sabia que ela mentiu quando fingiu não reconhecer o nome... ele sabia?

Ela se forçou a ficar calma; até agora ele não parecia ter mais do que suspeitas. E entrar em pânico não faria nada a não ser confirmar tais suspeitas mais rápido do que qualquer outra coisa poderia. Então ela precisava apenas se acalmar, agir como se nada de mais houvesse acontecido e continuar a fazer sua cama.

É claro, era mais fácil falar do que fazer. Sakura notou o sutil temor em suas mãos e se virou pra ajeitar o travesseiro pra escondê-la de Sasuke.

Mas se ele de fato descobrisse quem ela era... o que aconteceria então?

'_Não pense nisso!'_ ela disse pra si mesma com firmeza. '_Você tem que se acalmar, não se agitar ainda mais!'_

Sasuke continuou a observá-la, um sorriso desconcertantemente presunçoso em seu rosto, até que pegou sua espada e saiu do quarto, sem dúvida, para treinar.

Deixando Sakura só pra respirar aliviada e se concentrar em acalmar suas mãos trêmulas.

.

.

.

Quando Sasuke retornou, o quarto era iluminado apenas pelo luar, e Haru estava num sono profundo no assento diante da janela.

Ele se aproximou do garoto, atento a qualquer desfoque ou alteração de tons... qualquer coisa que indicasse um jutsu de transformação. Mas não havia nada. Se uma transformação estava sendo usada, Haru devia ter um controle de chakra fenomenal pra mantê-lo enquanto dormia.

Presumindo que Haru fosse seu nome verdadeiro. Pensando sobre isso agora, se assemelhava muito como um diminutivo de Haruno, e ele não afastaria a possibilidade do garoto de olhos verdes ter inventado um nome falso.

Devagar, silenciosamente, Sasuke executou os selos necessários pra uma técnica que Orochimaru havia lhe ensinado, uma técnica utilizada com freqüência em Oto para revelar espiões. Ele desestabilizava o chakra de jutsus de transformação – usados tanto em pessoas como em objetos – revelando o que estava sendo ocultado.

Ele tocou com sua mão o cabelo de Haru da forma mais suave possível, procurando não acordar o garoto; o contato físico pôs em ação o efeito do jutsu.

E o tom castanho dos cabelos desbotou como tinta, a pele morena clareou, o rosto perdeu suas linhas retas e angulares. O pomo de adão foi desaparecendo, o nariz se tornou menor, o queixo menos proeminente, as mãos mais delicadas...

Sasuke encarou a pessoa que ele acabara de revelar, sentindo como se tivesse sido atingido por seu próprio Chidori.

Não era o primo de Sakura.

* * *

"_O que há atrás de nós e o que há diante de nós são coisas pequenas diante do que está dentro de nós."_

_-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

**Espero conseguir terminar a tradução do próximo capítulo depois da próxima semana.**

**Aguardem!**

**dai86**


	4. Chapter 4

**Galera! Fiquei tão feliz com os reviews de vcs que dei um gás e sacrifiquei algumas (muitas) horas de estudo e sono pra adiantar a tradução.**

**Espero que continuem curtindo essa fic fantástica!**

**Ah, pra quem se interessar, tem uma animaçãozinha de flash curta da primeira cena desse capítulo no deviantart. É só buscar por ´_revealing Sakura_´no site.**

**(Vou deixar um link no meu profile) É um fanart tipo South Park feito por uma fã pra Yellow Mask. **

**bjos!**

**dai86**

* * *

"_Nada fixa algo tão intensamente na memória quanto o desejo de esquecê-lo."_

_- Montaigne_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Desmascarada**

.

Sasuke raramente se via diante de uma situação quando não sabia o que fazer. Mesmo quando não tinha um plano preciso, ele tinha _alguma_ _idéia_ do que deveria fazer.

Exceto agora.

Ele observou Sakura dormindo tranqüila, se perguntando se deveria acordá-la e... e então o quê? O que ele faria? O que ele diria?

Pela primeira vez na vida Sasuke não tinha a menor idéia.

Sakura se moveu, murmurando algo enquanto dormia, e Sasuke se afastou automaticamente, se sentando em sua cama observando o disfarce voltar a cobri-la enquanto seu próprio jutsu se dissipava.

Sakura... era Haru. Haru, o escravo ousado que passava o dia retrucando Sasuke com petulância... havia sido Sakura, esse tempo todo.

Sua mente parecia ter dificuldade em aceitar. Era Sakura quem lhe dava cortes ríspidos e usava sarcasmo como uma arma. Foi Sakura quem levou uma chicotada no braço sem sequer piscar. Havia sido Sakura quem voltou pro seu quarto mancando depois de uma surra que teria aleijado muitos guerreiros experientes.

Mas mais importante, foi Sakura quem sequer lhe deu qualquer pista de sua identidade. Ela não se revelou pra ele quando eles estavam sozinhos, confiando que ele a ajudaria. Ela não havia tentado convencê-lo a voltar – na verdade, se qualquer de suas tentativas de fuga tivesse tido sucesso, ela teria deixado Oto pra trás sem que ele tivesse a menor idéia de quem ela realmente era.

Ele se recusou a reconhecer a pontada de desapontamento que sentiu com esse pensamento.

E agora que ele sabia quem ela era... o que ia fazer? Ele sabia que deveria informar Orochimaru – a quantidade de informação que ela podia levar de volta pra Konoha era assustadora – mas ele não se sentiu obrigado a fazê-lo. Ele sabia que Orochimaru era corrupto; porque ele deveria fazer qualquer esforço pra evitar a ruína do sannin?

Ele sabia que deveria avisar Sakura, mas se viu não querendo fazer isso também. Se ela soubesse que ele sabia... apenas iria complicar as coisas. A posição em que estavam agora era mais simples; ela queria escapar, então ele a deixaria escapar. Então ela voltaria pra Konoha e ele voltaria pra seu treinamento, podendo esquecer que isso sequer aconteceu enquanto tentava esquecer as memórias de Konoha. Simples, fácil, não exigia quase nenhum esforço de sua parte – sim, Sasuke gostava desse plano.

Então era isso que ele faria.

Sasuke se virou e se dirigiu ao banheiro, se preparando pra dormir, tentando não se concentrar no fato de que, quando viu os cabelos rosa sobre o travesseiro, seu primeiro instinto fora de pegá-la nos braços e correr, correr pra longe de Oto pra depositá-la nas portas de Konoha.

.

.

.

"O que é que você tem?" Sakura perguntou, balançando a cabeça pra Sasuke. "É a terceira vez que te pego me encarando e nem fomos pro café da manhã ainda."

"Hn." Sasuke se virou, se recriminando. Agora que sabia que era Sakura em seu quarto, parecia ridículo que ele não tivesse percebido antes. Era como se a cada vez que se virasse, reconhecesse um dos trejeitos de Sakura: o modo como ela franzia a testa, o modo como cruzava os braços, o modo como o encarava...

Infelizmente, significava passar a maior parte do tempo observando, identificando esses sinais. Ele nem mesmo sabia por que estava fazendo isso, por que se sentia reconfortado cada vez que a verdadeira identidade de Sakura surgia por trás do disfarce de Haru.

Olhos verdes o examinaram com curiosidade e Sasuke desviou seu olhar. Apesar de não ter problema em observá-la, encarar aqueles olhos se tornou desconfortável desde que ele descobriu quem estava por trás deles. Ele não sabia porque olhar nos olhos de Sakura o perturbava – apenas perturbava.

"Então... café da manhã?" Sakura cutucou, interpretando o comportamento estranho de Sasuke pelo fato de ser Sasuke – quem podia saber por que ele fazia qualquer coisa?

"Hn. Me siga," ele instruiu.

"Sim, senhor!" Sakura retrucou, sua voz carregada de sarcasmo enquanto marchava como um soldado pra fora do quarto atrás dele.

Sasuke ainda achava um pouco desconcertante o fato de esta ser Sakura afrontando ele dessa maneira, o denegrindo dessa maneira.

"Bem, vamos tomar café da manhã ou você vai ficar parado aí na porta como uma estátua particularmente inútil."

Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar sério, mas como sempre, sua irritação não parecia incomodá-la nem um pouco. Ele podia lembrar uma época quando sua irritação com ela a deixaria triste, constrangida... mas agora, não havia nada. Era como se ela não se importasse mais.

'_Talvez não se importe..._' o pensamento sussurrou no fundo da mente de Sasuke, a idéia o perturbava mais do que ele gostaria.

Então ele disse com convicção pra si mesmo pra parar de pensar sobre isso. Pra não dizer nada, deixar Sakura escapar, e então tudo poderia voltar a ser como era antes dele descobrir quem ela era, antes de remexer memórias de uma época que era melhor esquecer.

Então, com um leve bufado, ele seguiu pelo corredor, Sakura se apressando atrás dele. Ele cortou seu caminho pela casa, chegando a uma sala de jantar a qual o antigo dono utilizava pra eventos de grande escala, tais como assembléias do conselho ou tratados entre Estados.

Conforme se aproximou, ele percebeu que podia sentir os chakras de Orochimaru e Kabuto na sala, assim como de um grande número de shinobi de Oto.

Sasuke parou do lado de fora, confuso. Ele sabia o suficiente sobre Oto pra saber que agora era o horário em que os escravos que trabalhavam na casa tinham sua refeição – então porque a sala estava repleta de shinobi?

Ele teve um ímpeto repentino de se virar e mandar Sakura voltar pro quarto até que ele pudesse determinar o que estava acontecendo. Qualquer mudança de rotina em Oto geralmente sinalizava algum tipo de perigo.

"Você está drogado?" veio uma voz indignada de trás dele. "Sério, eu quero saber. Você tem me encarado, olhado pro nada, parado no meio de corredores por razão nenhuma... o que você está tomando?"

Sasuke lhe lançou outro daqueles olhares antes de abrir a porta e entrar na sala repleta de ninjas.

"Ah, Sasuke, que bom que você pôde se juntar a nós," Orochimaru disse numa voz cantada. "Como passou a noite? Fez algo... interessante?"

Se havia algo que Sasuke aprendera sobre Orochimaru, era que ele não era de jogar conversa fora. Tudo o que dizia tinha algum propósito, alguma intenção... e quando os olhos do sannin passaram dele para recair sobre Sakura, Sasuke se deu conta do que era.

'_Ele sabe!'_

Deveria tê-lo surpreendido, mas ele percebeu que não – não de fato. Havia várias maneiras pelas quais Orochimaru poderia ter descoberto. Câmeras escondidas no quarto, um guarda no telhado passando em frente a sua janela no momento errado...

Sakura ficou tensa quando os olhos de Orochimaru a encontraram. Nesse momento ela teve certeza de que ele se dera conta de seu disfarce. Chame de pressentimento, chame de intuição... ela apenas _sabia_.

Ela deu um passo pra trás automaticamente, um pensamento louco de apenas se virar e correr por sua vida saltando em sua cabeça, mas alguém lhe agarrou o braço. Ela girou pra ver Kabuto atrás de si, uma mão agarrando seu pulso, a outra brilhando com um chakra azul descendo contra sua nuca.

Era como ser eletrocutada com mil volts de eletricidade numa fração de segundo. A sensação correu por seu corpo – chocante, mas rápida demais pra que ela registrasse dor – e quando se recobrou, Sakura se viu ajoelhada, inclinada sobre o chão, com seus cabelos cobrindo seus olhos.

Seus cabelos _rosa_.

'_Droga_!' foi tudo que veio à mente quando percebeu a pele clara de seus braços e pernas, a curva de seus seio e quadris contra o tecido da vestimenta... parecia que seu disfarce tinha realmente ido pro saco. '_Droga_!'

Devagar, ela levantou a cabeça pra ver o sorriso de escárnio no rosto de Orochimaru, sua mente freneticamente tentando determinar o melhor plano de ação, mas incapaz de encontrar um. Ela não ousou olhar pra Sasuke; ela precisava manter a frieza se ela quisesse escapar dessa, e qualquer expressão que estivesse em seu rosto só serviria pra nublar seus pensamentos.

"Acredito que você cometeu um grave erro, Haruno Sakura," Orochimaru disse, rindo suavemente, causando a sensação de algo gelado e viscoso se contorcer em suas entranhas.

Ele olhou para os homens ao redor dele. "Peguem-na"

Bom, pelo menos isso explicava porque havia tantos shinobi. Sakura estava dividida entre se sentir intimidada pela quantidade impressionante e lisonjeada pelo fato de Orochimaru acreditar que precisasse de tantos homens pra dominá-la mesmo com a coleira.

Mas eles estavam vindo em sua direção, e ela tinha que reagir.

Sakura saltou pra trás, com as costas contra a parede, certificando-se de que ninguém a atacaria por trás – com a coleira suprimindo seus sentidos, ela não tinha como garantir que conseguiria perceber um ataque por trás e evitá-lo. Ela não tinha armas, mas agora que não precisava mais manter a transformação, tinha chakra o suficiente pra produzir uma.

Com um rosnado desafiador, Sakura dirigiu chakra pra suas mãos, moldando sua limitada energia pra formar bisturis como Tsunade havia lhe explicado.

"Quem encostar em mim... eu corto a garganta," ela disse numa voz baixa mas perfeitamente clara, soando com uma intenção mortal.

Algum de seus oponentes mais prudentes diminuíram a velocidade – a sede de sangue cega dando lugar à frieza calculista – mas alguns simplesmente continuaram seu ataque impetuoso.

Uma dupla de homens altos a alcançaram primeiro, e demorou apenas um segundo pra que ela abrisse suas gargantas com seus bisturis de chakra. Mesmo que fossem armas eficientes, exigiam uma certa energia para serem mantidas, e Sakura sabia disso – com a coleira ela precisava conservar o máximo de energia possível.

Assim, ela dispersou os bisturis e em seu lugar, puxou uma longa lâmina da bainha de um de seus pretensos agressores conforme os corpos caiam no chão. Uma simples volta da espada na altura da cintura estripou a primeira fila de inimigos, exceto por um mais ágil, que havia agachado e se atirou contra seus joelhos.

Sakura saltou para o alto, seu calcanhar descendo contra a nuca do ninja, quebrando o pescoço com um desagradável e sonoro _crack_.

Chutando o corpo contra o grupo de ninjas e derrubando vários deles, Sakura teve um momento pra avaliar o quão realmente desesperadora era sua situação. Com a coleira, ela estava tendo dificuldades de usar sua força superior no combate. Um golpe certeiro provavelmente acabaria com a luta, e então... ela realmente não queria pensar o que aconteceria.

Sakura se inclinou pra trás com as mãos contra a parede para usá-la como sustentação, chutando a frente, acertou um shinobi no esterno, quebrando o osso e parando seu coração. Tamanha foi a força do golpe que o corpo voou pra trás, derrubando aqueles atrás dele como dominós.

Ela se esquivou do balanço selvagem de uma clava, trazendo sua espada diagonalmente de baixo pra cima através do peito de seu oponente, pondo força suficiente no golpe pra atravessar costelas como se estivesse partindo ossos de galinha.

Ela então se contorceu pra trás e abaixo, deixando uma espada direcionada a seu pescoço passar por cima dela e direto contra outro oponente. Se levantando novamente, estava pronta pra enterrar sua lâmina no shinobi que acabara de atacá-la com a espada... quando de repente uma outra emergiu do peito dele, e em seguida, ele caiu morto.

Sasuke estava de pé atrás dele, sangue escorrendo por sua espada.

"_Ela é minha_!" ele gritou, sua mão agarrando seu pulso e a puxando pra si, os dedos se enterrando nos nervos do pulso, forçando Sakura a largar a espada.

"_O diabo que sou_!" Sakura rosnou, usando seu braço livre pra acertá-lo violentamente na lateral.

Ela sentiu costelas quebrando sob seu golpe, mas então veio uma impiedosa – e desagradavelmente familiar – pontada na nuca, e a escuridão invadiu sua visão como algo vivo.

.

.

.

Quando recobrou a consciência, Sakura estava no quarto de Sasuke, deitada em sua cama, com o próprio Uchiha sentado ao seu lado, encarando ela de cima.

Ela ficou tensa no mesmo segundo. Ela havia sido desmascarada, e, apesar de Sasuke ter sido quase gentil com ela no passado, isso aconteceu quando ele não sabia com quem estava falando. Agora que sabia... o que faria?

"Eu não vou te machucar," ele disse, interrompendo seus pensamentos como se pudesse escutá-los.

Ela piscou, surpresa. Desconfortável em estar deitada enquanto ele estava sentado – e com o nível de vulnerabilidade que isso trazia, por mais sutil que fosse – ela se sentou e deslizou pra longe dele, apenas parando quando suas costas encontraram com a cabeceira da cama.

Então... o que aconteceria agora? Considerando seu último encontro, o lado mais cínico de Sakura honestamente esperava que ele sacasse sua espada e a cortasse em pedacinhos. Com a coleira, ela teria sorte de durar 5 segundos contra ele. Sakura pressionou os joelhos contra o peito, num gesto inconsciente de defesa diante do pensamento.

"Qual era sua missão?" ele perguntou abruptamente. Quase como se ele fosse perguntar outra coisa, mas tivesse mudado de idéia. "A missão durante a qual você foi capturada?"

Sakura não respondeu, o encarando com rebeldia por cima de seus joelhos.

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha, conseguindo parecer desinteressado e expectante ao mesmo tempo. "Você vai ficar em silêncio?"

Desde o minuto em que acordou, Sakura estava confusa sobre porque a mantiveram viva. E parecia que agora tinha a resposta; eles queriam informação. Orochimaru deve ter decidido que seria melhor Sasuke sondá-la antes de eles recorrerem à tortura.

"Ceder voluntariamente informações de uma missão de Konoha pra um ninja de Oto?" Sakura voltou os olhos pra cima com sarcasmo fingindo considerar a idéia. "Puxa, deixa eu pensar – não! Você quer informação? Pode dizer pra aquela cobra preparar os instrumentos de tortura, porque eu certamente não vou ser iludida a dizer nada pra você."

Sasuke a olhou como se ela fosse uma estúpida. "Você não foi mantida viva pra ceder informações."

Ele disse como se fosse óbvio até mesmo pra uma criança. O que é claro, não era – Sakura não tinha idéia de porque Orochimaru não mandou cortar a garganta dela enquanto inconsciente. Mas reprimiu o desejo de avançar sobre Sasuke num ato de fúria; mesmo que atacá-lo tivesse sido sem dúvida imensamente satisfatório, também seria inútil.

Então, mais uma vez, ela usou um pesado tom de sarcasmo pra transmitir sua raiva e irritação. "Então pra quê, por Deus, eu fui mantida viva?"

Sasuke sorriu com sarcasmo discretamente. "Você ouviu o que eu disse antes de te nocautear."

"Ouvi..." Sakura disse devagar, lembrando sua declaração possessiva. "Mas como isso leva ao fato de eu ainda estar viva?"

"Você podia estar disfarçada quando se tornou minha escrava, mas você ainda é minha escrava. Seu destino é decisão minha."

A vida dela estava nas mãos de Sasuke. Isto realmente estava virando uma competição pelo '_pior dia da vida de Sakura_'- de fato, ela acreditava que este dia havia ganhado. Ela fora descoberta por Orochimaru, atacada por uma horda de ninjas, deixada inconsciente por Sasuke (de novo), informada que sua vida estava sob controle de um homem que parecia ter poucas restrições quanto a matá-la...

'_E nem é meio dia ainda,'_ ela refletiu com um tom de fatalidade.

"E Orochimaru simplesmente aceitou isso?" ela perguntou, incapaz de imaginar o sannin muito satisfeito com a idéia de ter um ninja de Konoha passeando por sua base.

Ela certamente conseguia imaginá-lo irritado o suficiente pra dá-la de comer a alguma coisa carnívora e grande, mas não tinha idéia de porque ele a deixaria sob custódia de Sasuke.

Sasuke não ofereceu nenhuma resposta. Não havia nenhuma. Ele achou o consentimento de Orochimaru à presença de Sakura no mínimo estranho. Ele tinha a desconfortável sensação que esse era algum tipo de teste, mas não tinha idéia do que o sannin poderia estar testando.

Felizmente, Sakura não parecia esperar uma resposta. Ele não sabia exatamente porque, mas parte dele queria que ela relaxasse um pouco, que o olhasse com a mesma valentia que tivera quando era Haru.

Não lhe escapou que havia algo de irônico nessa situação. Ela não o temia antes, porque ele não sabia quem ela era. Mas agora que ela descobriu que ele sabia que ela era um de seus ex-colegas de equipe, ela temia sua reação.

Ainda... considerando seu último encontro, Sasuke reconheceu que ela tinha bons motivos pra estar preocupada. Mas será que Sakura não sabia que ele não faria tal coisa com a coleira impedindo que ela pudesse se defender dele?

"Quando você disse que havia alguém te procurando, você quis dizer Naruto, não?" ele perguntou, esperando que a menção do rapaz loiro a deixasse mais calma.

Mas sua reação foi o exato oposto. Ela ficou ainda mais tensa, seus olhos ainda mais temerosos. "É claro. E Kakashi, e Sai, e todos os outros."

Mesmo que Sai denegrisse sua imagem e fosse socialmente mais incapaz do que Sasuke tivesse sido... eles realmente haviam se tornado amigos. E ela não tinha dúvidas de que sua equipe estaria varrendo a região a procura dela.

Era reconfortante de certo modo, mas ela não se permitiu pensar muito sobre eles. Pois, se por um lado a tranqüilizava, era mais deprimente do qualquer outra coisa. Ela não queria pensar em como eles deviam estar preocupados, imaginando todo o tipo de coisa acontecendo com ela... não, era melhor apenas se concentrar em voltar pra casa.

"Você sabe como ele descobriu?" Sakura perguntou simplesmente.

Sasuke havia perguntado a mesma coisa. Orochimaru havia confirmado uma de suas suspeitas; havia de fato um ninja passando pelos telhados na hora errada. Ele havia visto Sasuke executar o jutsu, a transformação de Sakura se desfazendo... e denunciou o ocorrido.

"_Mas é claro que você ia me contar sobre tudo isso, não é_?" Orochimaru havia dito sorrindo.

"_Hn_," Sasuke decidiu não dizer que não tinha a menor intenção de fazê-lo. Algo nos olhos do sannin lhe dizia que ele já suspeitava disso.

"_Bem, ela é toda sua agora_," Orochimaru disse, seu tom tão devasso que Sasuke não teve dúvida do significado implícito. "_Aproveite_."

E não se passou um momento após isso sem que Sasuke se condenasse por não fechar as cortinas na noite passada. Deixando de lado alusões, ele tinha certeza que os motivos de Orochimaru não eram tão simples quanto pareciam – eles nunca eram.

Então Sasuke apenas deu com os ombros diante da pergunta de Sakura, alguns sinais de desconforto aparecendo em seu rosto quando suas costelas se moveram.

"Eu acertei algumas de suas costelas, não?" Sakura disse com um sorriso frio.

Sasuke se recusou a notar sua expressão triunfante. Ele também se recusava a admitir que estivesse um pouco impressionado – ele tinha certeza que, sem a coleira, o golpe teria sido o suficiente pra quebrar sua espinha em dois.

E ela não demonstrava a menor culpa com o fato de tê-lo ferido – ele esperava que ela se oferecesse pra curá-lo no momento em que percebesse as conseqüências do golpe, independente se fosse capaz de fazê-lo ou não com a coleira. Mas ela não se ofereceu; simplesmente o observou com um sorriso frio e vitorioso em seus lábios.

Esta era definitivamente uma Sakura bem diferente da que ele conhecia.

Com uma careta sutil de dor e frustração, Sasuke se levantou da cama. Sakura estava consciente, e agora ele tinha que achar Kabuto para curar suas costelas.

"Então... o que acontece comigo agora?" Sakura perguntou olhando pra baixo.

Algo dentro de Sasuke se contraiu ao vê-la tão... resignada. "Você fica aqui. O almoço vai ser trazido, mas você não pode deixar este quarto."

"O quê?" Sakura gritou, resignação desaparecendo em chamas de ira.

Mas os olhos de Sasuke eram rígidos e impassíveis como ônix polidos. "Não me faça trancar você aqui."

Por um momento, os pares de olhos de digladiaram numa guerra declarada. Então Sakura virou o rosto, encarando a janela ao invés dele conforme ele saia do quarto.

Ela sabia que havia perdido essa rodada... mas ela não tinha a intenção de perder a guerra. Ela precisava jogar o jogo dele por enquanto – uma porta destrancada dava muito mais oportunidades do que uma trancada. A janela era uma rota de fuga óbvia... óbvia demais. Ela não duvida que Orochimaru houvesse colocado um guarda escondido no jardim com o único propósito de vigiar aquela janela e se certificar de que ela não tentasse escapar por ela.

Com essa suspeita, ela subiu na sua cama improvisada no assento da janela e se debruçou pela janela, olhando para o jardim abaixo. Como ela havia imaginado, havia dois shinobi no jardim, estacionados lá, com os olhos fixos nela. Sakura esperou um longo momento pra ver se eles se moveriam, até casualmente balançar uma perna pra fora da janela, como se estivesse prestes a sair por ela.

Eles colocaram as mãos sobre suas armas.

Com um suspiro exasperado, Sakura recolheu sua perna e se jogou na cama, contando dez minutos antes de verificar de novo, no caso de eles estarem apenas fazendo patrulha nos jardins ou algo do tipo...

Mas eles ainda estavam no mesmo lugar, ainda vigiando a janela.

Sakura fechou a janela e chutou a parede num ato de petulância. A janela ainda era uma opção viável, mas um novo nível de complicações acabava de ser adicionado. Sua melhor aposta provavelmente seria se transformar num escravo aleatório e sair pela porta da frente sob a pretensão de cumprir alguma tarefa pra seu mestre. Não seria fácil, e o plano ainda exigiria muito planejamento, mas era sua melhor opção.

Assim, a médica simplesmente suspirou, se afundando no assento da janela. Será que seria cedo demais tentar escapar no mesmo dia em que fora desmascarada? Ela achou que sim – era melhor deixar passar alguns dias, deixar as coisas se acalmarem, os guardas se tornarem complacentes... e então ela entraria em ação.

.

.

.

Sasuke voltou para seu quarto no fim do dia, imaginando se encontraria Sakura ou se ela já teria tentado escapar. Havia sido estranho sair pra treinar sem sua sombra de olhos verdes o seguindo... mas é claro, a sombra de olhos verdes com a qual ele se acostumara tinha sido Sakura o tempo todo, e Sasuke ainda não tinha certeza sobre como se sentia quanto a isso.

Ele abriu a porta, encontrando Sakura sentada em sua cama improvisada, olhando pela janela para o pôr-do-sol. Seus olhos se voltaram pra ele, mas ela não deu importância a sua presença.

Sua indiferença o irritava. Ele não sabia o que ele esperava, mas ele esperava _algo._

Sakura se concentrou em ignorá-lo conforme ele passava pelo quarto pra entrar no banheiro, logo o som da água contra o azulejo lhe informou que Sasuke devia estar tomando um banho. Ela sabia que devia estar tentando persuadir Sasuke a retornar pra Konoha... mas estava cansada, preocupada com seus amigos, e ela só queria ir pra casa.

Ela sentiu um nó na garganta, mas suprimiu a reação, se concentrando em sua raiva por ser mantida aqui contra sua vontade. Raiva e sarcasmo eram um refúgio melhor do que lágrimas e desespero.

O sol desceu no horizonte e a escuridão infiltrou-se no quarto, mas Sakura não se deu ao trabalho de acender a luz. Ao invés disso, apenas se encolheu em sua cama, fechando os olhos, se rendendo à exaustão física e mental, esperando que pudesse acordar de manhã e descobrir que tudo isso não passou de um sonho louco.

Ela sabia que deveria ficar acordada pelo menos até que o jantar fosse entregue, mas Sakura não tinha apetite. Não esta noite.

.

.

.

Quando ela acordou de manhã, o quarto estava deserto, e por um momento achou que Sasuke já tivesse ido treinar. Mas no momento em que o pensamento passou por sua cabeça, Sasuke entrou no quarto carregando duas maçãs.

"Aqui," ele disse abruptamente, lhe lançando as maçãs.

Sakura as pegou, piscando confusa. Ele estava claramente lhe dando o café da manhã – a confusão não era por isso, mas pelos motivos que ele teria. Ele não havia tentado maltratá-la ou machucá-la, de fato tinha até mesmo negociado com ela quanto a não trancar a porta ontem; e agora lhe trazia café da manhã num ato obviamente altruísta.

Em resumo, nada nesse comportamento combinava com o Sasuke que ela e Naruto encontraram alguns meses atrás. Lembrava mais o garoto que ela conheceu em sua época de genin – frio e apático, mas no fundo atencioso, apesar do quanto negasse ser.

Por um momento, imaginou se sua presença tivesse feito com que ele regressasse, mas ignorou a idéia.

Sasuke observou ela morder a maçã, e decidiu que agora seria um bom momento pra discutir o pequeno impasse deles.

"Você vai ter que se livrar dos cobertores," ele instruiu de forma brusca.

Ela piscou confusa e engoliu o pedaço de maçã que mastigava. "Por quê?"

Sasuke esperava que ela ainda tivesse um pouco da antiga Sakura em si – a que sempre aceitava seu conselho como o melhor, e que fazia o que quer que ele pedisse. Ele realmente não queria ter de explicar porque isso era necessário...

"Apenas faça o que eu mandei!"

"Por quê?" ela repetiu calmamente.

Sasuke rangeu os dentes e se esforçou pra manter sua expressão indiferente. "Você não vai precisar deles; você vai passar a dormir na cama a partir de agora."

"Com você?" Sakura achou que seus olhos iam saltar do seu rosto. "Não mesmo!"

Não tinha possibilidade de ela dormir ao lado de Sasuke. Ela não era masoquista – não iria se magoar mais se tentando com algo que não podia ter.

"É necessário."

Sakura o encarou e resistiu ao ímpeto de enfiar a maçã na goela dele e assistir ele sufocar com ela. "Se importa de me explicar a razão?"

Sasuke suspirou como se estivesse lidando com uma criança difícil. "Orochimaru permitiu que eu a mantivesse como minha escrava porque ele acredita que eu a estou usando pra um motivo específico. Um motivo pelo qual seria suspeito se nós não dividíssemos a cama."

Sakura se deu conta do que ele estava dizendo. Orochimaru permitiu que Sasuke a mantivesse como sua escrava porque ele achou que agora Sasuke iria... que agora ele iria estar fazendo sexo com ela.

"Ewww," ela soltou, torcendo o nariz para o fato de uma cobra super crescida de uns 50 anos estar especulando sobre sua vida sexual.

Sasuke se sentiu um pouco ofendido pelo óbvio desgosto em sua expressão. A idéia de sexo com ele era realmente tão repulsiva? Era o que parecia, porque Sakura era a imagem do desgosto nesse momento.

Mas isso passou, e agora sua expressão era especulativa. "O que vai acontecer se ele descobrir que não estamos fazendo sexo? Que você está me mantendo aqui por... seja lá qual for a razão pela qual você está me mantendo aqui?"

Sasuke não respondeu. Ele tinha uma boa idéia do que aconteceria com ela – Sakura seria interrogada, e se ela sobrevivesse os cuidados de seu torturador, seria entregue a um dos ninjas de elite como um brinquedinho. Mas ele não tinha uma idéia concreta do que aconteceria com ele. Ele tinha certeza que esse era algum tipo de teste, e estava igualmente seguro que estava falhando qualquer que seja o padrão doentio que Orochimaru tinha pra ele ao se recusar a tirar proveito sexual de Sakura. Assim, mesmo que não tivesse certeza do que aconteceria com ele se farsa fosse descoberta, tinha certeza de que seria desagradável.

Algo em sua linguagem corporal deve ter respondido à Sakura, pois ela balançou a cabeça levemente em compreensão, como se ele tivesse lhe dado uma resposta eloqüente ao invés de um silêncio absoluto. A idéia de que ela tivesse compreendido suas especulações mentais era inquietante de várias maneiras, e ele desviou o olhar, se virando pra pegar suas armas.

Havia algo surpreendentemente doméstico na cena, Sakura pensou ao dar outra mordida na fruta – ela comendo as maçãs que ele trouxera pra ela, e ele se preparando pra ir treinar. É claro, eles haviam compartilhado várias outras cenas 'domésticas' antes, mas agora era diferente. Dessa vez ela não estava protegida por uma transformação – dessa vez ele sabia que era ela.

"Não saia do quarto," ele ordenou antes de fechar a porta.

Sakura lançou um gesto obsceno para a porta fechada. Inútil? Pode ser. Mas aliviava a pontada de ressentimento por seu status de prisioneira não poder estar mais claro. Quando disfarçada como Haru, ela ainda tinha alguma medida de liberdade, mas agora, até isso lhe foi tirado.

Ela sabia que havia prometido pra si mesma tentar convencer Sasuke a voltar pra Konoha... mas ela estava simplesmente _tão furiosa com ele_! Ela ficar extremamente deprimida pelo o que aconteceu com eles – todos eles, incluindo Naruto – ou ela podia ficar furiosa com Sasuke.

E francamente, Sakura sabia qual opção preferia. Ela podia lidar com raiva. Raiva era muito mais seguro do que se afundar em miséria.

Mas mesmo assim... ela precisava tentar. Por Naruto, se por nada mais.

Sakura decidiu se dar mais um dia. Mais um dia pra ficar irritada e mal-humorada com ele e com o mundo... e então ela tentaria conversar com ele.

Mais um dia.

.

.

.

Quando Sasuke retornou Sakura já estava quase fora de si de tédio. Ela sabia ser má idéia tentar escapar antes de formar um plano de verdade, mas passou o dia tentada a simplesmente abrir a janela e correr, os guardas que se danem. Mesmo considerando que ela sofreria as conseqüências ao ser capturada, mesmo curar os ferimentos conseqüentes teria lhe dado algo pra fazer.

Com um suspiro, Sakura executou o golpe que ela vinha exercitando pela décima vez, chegando à conclusão de que se estava presa aqui sem nada o que fazer, ela podia muito bem usar o tempo pra se exercitar.

Ela ouviu a porta se abrir e seus olhos se voltaram pra Sasuke conforme ela completava o último de seus movimentos. Ela viu seus olhos negros correrem pelo assento da janela, agora sem cobertores – ela havia lhe obedecido e dobrado eles, guardando-os no armário em algum momento do dia.

Só porque ela não gostava da idéia de dividir a cama com ele, não queria dizer que ela não entendia a necessidade disso. Pelo o que ele lhe havia dito, Orochimaru havia entregue ela a Sasuke sob a premissa de que ele a usaria como um brinquedo sexual, e ela entendia a importância de fazer o sannin acreditar que era isso que estava acontecendo.

Quanto mais Sakura pensava sobre isso, mais percebia que a reivindicação de Sasuke sobre ela provavelmente a salvara de um destino pior... mas ela não podia entender porque ele havia feito isso. Afinal de contas, ele havia tentado matar Naruto há poucos meses; então porque se daria a tanto trabalho pra mantê-la segura?

O jantar se deu em silêncio – Sakura não podia imaginar os motivos do silêncio de Sasuke (provavelmente por ele ser naturalmente anti-social), mas ela estava se esforçando pra não pensar no fato de que logo estariam dividindo uma cama. Havia algo muito surreal sobre a situação – eles mal se falavam, e mesmo assim se preparavam pra dormir lado a lado.

Ela cumpriu sua rotina noturna em piloto automático, sua mente correndo como um hamster em sua roda de exercícios. Seu estômago dava nós numa combinação de pavor e ansiedade– pavor porque sabia que isso não faria bem à sua estabilidade emocional, e ansiedade porque não conseguia fazer seu coração traidor parar de bater de felicidade de estar perto dele.

'_Vou ter que lidar com isso_,' ela disse pra si mesma.

Não fora difícil quando ela era Haru... mas então, ela estava atuando, se escondendo sob a identidade de um garoto fictício com algum nível de treinamento ninja . Agora não havia nenhuma máscara pra vestir, nenhum véu pra se esconder.

Agora, ela era apenas Sakura, com tudo o que isso implicava.

Ela saiu do banheiro, passando por Sasuke que logo entrou nesse mesmo ambiente, e se dirigiu pra cama, determinada a não se agitar ou se preocupar com isso, apenas ir pra cama como se dormisse ao lado de ex colegas que traíram sua vila todos os dias. Afinal de contas, fazer um alvoroço sobre isso apenas a deixaria mais ansiosa do que já estava.

Sakura deslizou sob os lençóis que tinha certeza serem feitos de seda ou algum tecido igualmente caro e luxuoso, se deitando o mais próximo da beira quanto confortavelmente possível, de costas para o centro da cama pra se certificar que Sasuke visse apenas suas costas. Isso já seria difícil o suficiente sem ter que olhar nos olhos dele conforme dormisse – ela simplesmente se recusava encará-lo, temendo o que seus próprios olhos pudessem revelar pra ele conforme o cansaço baixasse sua guarda.

Ela escolheu o lado mais próximo à janela pra poder olhar o céu, procurando constelações conhecidas enquanto estrelas brilhavam como diamantes espalhados por cima de um veludo negro.

Ela ficou tensa, mas nem sequer piscou conforme Sasuke saiu do banheiro e se dirigiu pra cama. Sakura sentiu uma corrente fria de ar correr por suas costas quando ele levantou o cobertor e deslizou sob o casulo morno.

Ela podia sentir o calor irradiando do corpo dele, as cobertas sobre ela se movendo com cada respiração dele. Imaginou se ele sentia as cobertas se moverem quando ela respirava também, ou se seus movimentos eram pequenos demais em comparação pra serem notados por ele.

Então ela disse pra si mesma parar de pensar sobre aquelas coisas e se concentrar em descansar. Seus músculos estavam rijos e tensos, e ela se concentrou em inspirar e expirar profundamente – um pequeno truque de meditação que Tsunade havia lhe ensinado.

Quando sentiu seu corpo relaxar um pouco, Sakura fechou os olhos e tentou acalmar sua mente, apesar de ter a sensação de que o sono demoraria a chegar.

* * *

"_Tão simples quanto soa, todos devemos tentar ser as melhores pessoas que pudermos: ao fazer as melhores escolhas, ao fazer o melhor com os talentos que nos foram dados."_

_- Mary Lou Retton_

* * *

**_Aguardem o próximo capítulo!_**

**_... e deixem reviews!_**

**_Abçs_**

**_dai86_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Valeu pelos reviews pessoal. Estou contente por poder dividir essa fanfic que eu tanto adorei com outros leitores.**

**Cada comentário deixado aqui é muito especial pra mim. Obrigada!**

**Atendendo o pedido enfático da Susan01,**** sem mais delongas... capítulo 5, galera!**

**Aproveitem!**

**dai86**

* * *

"_Antipatia, diferença de opiniões, ódio, desprezo podem acompanhar amor verdadeiro."_

_- J August Strindberg_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Intenções**

**.**

Quando Sasuke acordou, se viu em primeiro lugar surpreso em ter caído no sono, e em seguida, confuso pelo fato de um de seus braços estar dormente. Conforme tomou consciência de seu entorno, o suficiente pra entender a razão disso, sentiu sua respiração dar uma fisgada na garganta.

De alguma forma – ele não sabia como, ou o porquê – ele e Sakura haviam se movido durante a noite. Eles haviam se enroscado de tal forma que estavam deitados de lado, face a face, e a cabeça de sua ex colega estava apoiada sobre a parte de cima de seu braço, explicando a dormência. Suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas e seu outro braço estava jogado por cima da cintura dela como que para ancorá-la a ele, enquanto as mãos dela estavam cerradas sobre o peito de Sasuke, agarrando de leve sua camisa.

Sasuke estava surpreso só pelo fato de ter dormido. Três anos em Oto o haviam deixado cauteloso, alerta à mera sugestão de perigo – freqüentemente acordava abruptamente quando alguém se aproximava enquanto ele dormia, achando difícil mesmo tirar um cochilo na presença de outros.

Mas ele não apenas pegou no sono com Sakura a meros centímetros de distância... eles também se aproximaram num contato íntimo durante a noite, e seu radar interno nem mesmo registrou uma ameaça. Por quê? Por que seu instinto aguçado havia ignorado Sakura como fonte de perigo de forma tão flagrante?

Por um momento ele se manteve completamente imóvel, nem mesmo respirando, imaginando porque seu primeiro impulso fora trazê-la ainda mais perto e fechar seus olhos novamente. Nunca havia lhe agradado que as pessoas invadissem seu espaço pessoal... então por que estava ansioso em prolongar seu contato com Sakura?

Ele não se apegou ao pensamento, preferindo se desprender da cama o mais silenciosa e discretamente possível. Devagar, ele gentilmente abriu os punhos dela, liberando sua camisa, enquanto tentava tirar seu membro dormente de sob sua cabeça. Sakura suspirou quando os braços dele deixaram o redor de seu corpo, mas ela não acordou – apenas rolou e se aconchegou sob as cobertas.

Sasuke não sabia por que, mas algo o compeliu a parar e observá-la, a gravá-la em sua mente, como que se revelando uma fotografia.

Mas não sabia porque iria querer se lembrar de cabelos pálido rosa contra seus lençóis pretos, ou o modo como sua espinha estava levemente curvada, como se ela quisesse imitar um gato dormindo enrolado em si mesmo.

Algo lhe disse que era uma má idéia tê-la dormindo na mesma cama que ele. Mas era necessário. Essa... essa coisa... era algum tipo de teste. E Orochimaru nunca deixava um teste passar sem tentar avaliar algo. Sasuke não sabia quando viria – talvez amanhã, talvez em meses... mas viria.

Ele não tinha certeza que tipo de avaliação seria, mas tinha certeza que esse quarto estaria sujeito a vistorias incidentais nas próximas semanas. Seria fácil para o sannin arranjar desculpas pra enviar lacaios pra este quarto para espionar, e se um deles informasse que Sakura ainda dormia no assento diante da janela, suspeitas seriam levantadas.

Assim, a decisão de realocá-la pra cama era uma medida de precaução, mas certamente uma medida necessária. Dessa forma, se algum dos espiões de Orochimaru fizesse uma visita surpresa pareceria que ele estava fazendo o que ele deveria estar fazendo.

Ele deixou o quarto pra tomar seu café da manhã, com certo alívio que ela não tivesse acordado. Se ela percebesse a posição em que eles acabaram de alguma forma durante a noite...

Sasuke não podia imaginar o que aconteceria, apenas sabia que provavelmente seria embaraçoso e desagradável. E não tinha certeza porque se importava.

Ele comeu em silêncio, sentando-se afastado de qualquer outro ninja. Os shinobi de Oto tinham suas refeições antes dos escravos, assim, a maioria deles se acostumou a acordar antes de seus escravos. Afinal de contas, se houvesse uma hora quando apenas escravos estivessem acordados, isso lhes daria tempo de planejar e executar rebeliões. Dessa forma, sua liberdade estava restrita a qualquer momento que conseguissem em cantos obscuros e longe dos olhos atentos de seus mestres.

Ele se lembrou de coletar algumas frutas pro café da manhã de Sakura já que ela estava restringida ao quarto e não poderia sair para as refeições. Ele não podia condenar o sannin por essa decisão – se Sakura tinha sido capaz de matar cerca de uma dúzia de shinobi enquanto limitada pela coleira, não se podia prever o estrago que poderia causar se pudesse incitar uma rebelião com os escravos.

Sasuke refletiu sobre isso por um momento, mas lembrar como Sakura talhou tantos ninjas bem treinados como se estivesse cortando grama lhe deixou um tanto inquieto; assim, ele decidiu interromper essa linha de pensamento. Se ele não pensasse sobre isso, poderia fingir que nunca aconteceu, e que a Sakura dormindo em seu quarto era exatamente como a Sakura da qual se lembrava.

Shinobis lhe davam passagem quando ele andava pelos corredores de volta para seu quarto, automaticamente inclinando-se para reconhecer a presença do aprendiz de Orochimaru, mesmo enquanto seus olhos refletiam ressentimento. Mas Oto era assim: ressentimento e crueldade, e cobiça por poder, porque poder era a única forma de sobreviver em uma sociedade como esta.

Imediatamente, Sasuke não poderia imaginar alguém menos apropriado a esse ambiente de escuridão e dor do que Sakura. Se bem que havia Naruto...

Eles estavam destinados a coisas diferentes. Alguma parte dele sempre soube disso.

O Uchiha ouviu as obscenidades antes mesmo de entrar no quarto – aparentemente Sakura era muito vocal diante de suas frustrações.

Sasuke a encontrou diante do espelho do banheiro, sua cabeça virada apenas o suficiente pra ter uma clara visão da coleira, a ponta de uma senbon (*1) enfiada na pequena tranca conforme ela cutucava a mesma com o objeto.

"Você está tentando abrir a trava," Sasuke afirmou.

"_Tentando_ sendo a palavra chave aqui," Sakura resmungou, manejando a pequena arma com cuidado, esperando ouvir o som do clique da trava se abrindo... mas se decepcionando.

O som nunca veio, e ela estava tentando desde que acordou. Se conseguisse destravar a coleira... ela poderia escapar. Sem a coleira, nada poderia detê-la. Duvidava que Sasuke se daria ao trabalho, e ela já estaria longe quando Orochimaru e Kabuto se dessem conta que havia escapado.

Presumindo que Sasuke não os avisasse, os enviando atrás dela. Mas Sakura sabia que ele não o faria, pela mesma razão pela qual ele não a impediria se ela tentasse escapar. Ela não tinha idéia de por que ele havia decidido mantê-la em seu quarto... mas sabia que ele a queria longe tanto quanto ela queria estar longe.

Sasuke deu com os ombros diante da resposta , e a deixou continuar, sem ajudá-la mas sem interferir também – o que era, ela refletiu, sua reação usual para com ela.

Ela o ouviu sair, sem dúvida depois de deixar a fruta que vira em suas mãos, já que, honestamente, por que Sasuke estaria carregando frutas por aí senão pra alimentá-la?

A médica continuou em sua tentativa de forçar a trava, os resmungos e obscenidades cada vez mais viscerais conforme seus esforços se provavam inúteis.

Estava tão concentrada que uma batida na porta do quarto a fez saltar. E como estava praticamente pressionada contra o espelho, tentando avaliar se havia algum gatilho oculto na trava, Sakura acabou dando com a cara na moldura de madeira.

Ele verbalizou mais obscenidades, trazendo a mão à área atingida conforme a maçã do rosto e o queixo latejavam. Ela havia cortado o lábio novamente.

A garota suspirou frustrada, tocando com a ponta da língua o novo corte que sangrava de leve, e deixou a senbon de lado. Isso seria tão mais fácil se Sasuke tivesse grampos de cabelo. As pessoas costumam zombar desse clichê, mas na realidade grampos realmente eram muito úteis; eles eram pequenos e estreitos o suficiente pra entrar em qualquer tranca, frágeis o suficiente pra serem manejados com pequeno esforço, mas resistentes o suficiente pra forçar as travas internas.

É claro, essa linha de pensamento a levou à imagem mental do Sasuke com grampos no cabelo, o que proporcional a Sakura rir um pouco conforme saía do banheiro.

A batida soou novamente, mas Sakura não se apressou. Sasuke não se daria ao trabalho de bater, então era seguro assumir que não era ele pedindo por autorização pra entrar. E se não era ele... quem era?

Sakura não tinha idéia, mas ela não estava a fim de arriscar. Ela pegou um punhal da estante de armas e o segurou atrás de si no que esperava parecer uma postura casual antes de se aproximar da porta.

Mas quando abriu a porta, descobriu que não devia ter se dado ao trabalho. Era uma escrava de olhos escuros, com um rosto bonito, carregando uma grande jarro de água e um pequeno copo.

"Lorde Sasuke pediu que isto lhe fosse trazido," disse com a cabeça baixa como uma cão submisso.

"Oh... certo..." Sakura murmurou, se afastando da porta pra que a moça pudesse entrar com o jarro e copo sem que visse o punhal que a médica escondia. Algo disse a Sakura que a moça não reagiria bem.

Ao que parece, Sasuke havia se dado conta que – juntamente com a falta de refeições que o confinamento impunha – ela não tinha acesso à água. Ontem, ela bebera da torneira do banheiro com ajuda das mãos. Mesmo sabendo que poderia falar com ele sobre isso, preferiu não fazê-lo. Pedir qualquer coisa parecia admitir fraqueza, e Sasuke era por demais um inimigo naquele momento pra ela poder se sentir confortável fazendo aquilo.

A moça de olhos escuros deixou o jarro e copo no aparador, juntamente com as fruta deixadas lá – uma laranja, uma maçã e um pêssego. Ela dirigiu seu olhar com receio pra Sakura e a ninja tentou sorrir de forma apaziguadora, se sentindo culpada pela lâmina que escondia.

"Você o enfrentou?" ela perguntou numa voz pequena.

"Nãooo..." Sakura disse lentamente. Essa garota realmente acreditava que ela seria estúpida o suficiente pra atacar Sasuke em seu estado atual?

"Ele é do tipo que gosta delas com dor, então?"

Sakura piscou como idiota por um momento, tentando entender o que ela quis dizer. Então ela se deu conta – a colisão com a moldura do espelho havia deixado seu lábio sangrando, e provavelmente uma vívida marca vermelha em seu rosto que indicaria um hematoma por vir. A garota achava que Sasuke a havia agredido.

"Uh..." Sakura tentou pensar em algo pra dizer, se sentindo culpada pela idéia de que Sasuke estava sendo culpado por seu ferimento, mas sabendo que não poderia dizer a verdade.

"Está tudo bem," a moça sussurrou com um sorriso reconfortante. "Você não precisa falar sobre isso."

Ela saiu do quarto sem mais palavras.

A culpa de Sakura se intensificou. Ela se sentiu mal por deixar uma moça obviamente gentil sentir pena dela quando nada havia acontecido de fato.

Mas balançou a cabeça, dizendo pra si mesma com convicção que era assim que as coisas precisavam ser. Todos na vila precisavam acreditar que Sasuke a estava usando para fins sexuais se eles queriam enganar Orochimaru. Um boato era o suficiente pra arruinar tudo, e então...

Sakura realmente não queria descobrir o que aconteceria depois disso.

Ela colocou o punhal de volta na estante, curou seu rosto com alguns minutos de concentração, e voltou suas atenções pra refeição. As frutas e a água foram deixadas lado a lado sobre o aparador, e por um segundo Sakura se lembrou de sua vizinha deixando tigelas de comida e água pro seu gato.

Sakura pegou o pêssego e deu uma mordida com um ímpeto desnecessário, irritada com o lembrete de que estava sendo mantida aqui como uma espécie de bicho de estimação. Ela viu em sua mente uma rápida imagem de Sasuke perguntando a Orochimaru se podia ficar com ela, como uma criança que encontrara um filhote no parque.

E visto que Sasuke havia demonstrado uma dolorosa e desconcertante determinação de acabar com a vida de Naruto, Sakura teve a impressão que Orochimaru apenas concordou com isso pra ver quanto tempo ela duraria antes que Sasuke se irritasse e torcesse seu pescoço.

Ainda assim... Sakura não podia ignorar que o rapaz que lhe trazia café da manhã e ordenava que lhe trouxessem água parecia bem diferente do que ela viu meses atrás. Mas de fato, Sasuke demonstrava algum tipo estranho de senso de honra em sua relutância em feri-la enquanto ela estava encoleirada. Se o clã dos Uchiha fosse algo como os Hyuuga, ele deve ter sido criado com doutrinas rígidas sobre não machucar ou abusar daqueles mais fracos que ele.

E por mais que detestasse admitir, ela se adequava muito bem à descrição no momento. Sem a coleira, seria outra história, mas como as coisas estavam agora...

Agora, numa luta contra ele, ela tinha a mesma chance de uma bola de neve no inferno, como o ditado dizia. Talvez até menos.

Assim, visto que sua própria natureza não permitiria que ele a matasse, e visto que sua interação estava numa base instável, talvez fosse apenas natural que ele revertesse de volta ao modo como estava acostumado a se portar perto dela. Era o modo como ele estava acostumado a reagir a ela, e na falta de qualquer orientação, era isso que ele estava fazendo.

Sakura terminou seu café da manhã enquanto ponderava sobre o estranho comportamento de Sasuke, sem conseguir no entanto chegar a qualquer nova conclusão. Ela afastou os pensamentos tão logo terminou sua última fruta, entrando no banheiro pra pegar a senbon e continuar seu ataque na trava da coleira.

.

.

.

Sasuke abriu a porta do quarto pra encontrar Sakura descansando no assento da janela, uma de suas mão embalando um copo de água e a outra jogando pra cima o que parecia ser uma pequena pedra.

"Querido, você chegou," Sakura disse.

Quando Sasuke não reagiu com nada mais do que um olhar vazio, ela revirou os olhos. "Nunca viu esse filme? O homem abre um buraco na porta com um machado e diz '_querida, cheguei_'? Não te lembra nada?" (*2)

Ela podia ler em sua expressão que ele não fazia a menor idéia sobre o que ela falava.

"O que é isso?" ele perguntou, apontando com a cabeça o objeto que ela jogava pra cima e pra baixo.

"A semente do pêssego. Vê aqueles guardas vigiando a janela? Estou tentando decidir em qual deles atiro ela."

Sasuke lhe lançou aquele olhar que sugeria que formas de vida unicelulares tinham mais inteligência do que ela. "Isso é inútil."

"É, mas vai fazer eu me sentir melhor." Sakura ajustou a pontaria e lançou.

O guarda desviou a cabeça pro lado e deixou o projétil passar por ele – mas visto que ele havia tido tempo de sobra pra ver o objeto vindo em sua direção, Sakura não estava surpresa.

"Só pra te avisar, quebrei três de suas senbon," ela lhe disse conforme ele guardava sua espada.

Sasuke pareceu levemente irritado, mas não disse nada.

Ela não teve a intenção de quebrá-las – ela apenas havia ficado frustrada, colocando mais força enquanto tentava abrir a trava... e a senbon partiu em dois. Ela tentou novamente, e após cerca de meia hora de tentativas inúteis, a mesma coisa aconteceu. Quando ela quebrou a terceira, Sakura finalmente aceitou que não conseguiria nada.

Sakura começou a ter a sensação de que havia algum tipo de gatilho pra trava. Talvez reagisse à assinatura de chakra do homem que a colocou, talvez precisasse de um jutsu pra destravá-la... de qualquer maneira, ela tinha a impressão de que não sairia de seu pescoço tão cedo.

"E acho que lhe dei uma reputação de sádico," ela continuou.

Sasuke franziu a testa. Sádico? Como ela havia lhe dado uma reputação de sádico?

"Eu fui um pouco exuberante nas minhas tentativas de forçar a trava da coleira e acabei batendo o rosto no espelho," Sakura disse – de modo algum ela ia admitir que havia pulado de susto. "A mulher que trouxe a água viu e presumiu – e eu cito suas palavras – que você era o '_tipo que gosta delas com dor_'. Assim, merecido ou não, a maioria dos escravos agora te considera um sádico.

"Merecido ou não?" Sasuke questionou com calma, imaginando porque ela parecia de fato considerar a idéia de que ele talvez fosse. Não sabia por que lhe incomodava ela achar que ele talvez fosse, sabia apenas que incomodava.

Sakura soltou uma arfada pelo nariz, indiferente. "Não vou nem especular no que Oto te transformou, Sasuke."

"Oto não me transformou em nada," ele disse de forma rude. "Esse lugar não me mudou."

Sakura lhe deu aquele mesmo sorriso triunfante que havia lhe dado quando percebeu que havia quebrado suas costelas. "Pode continuar dizendo isso pra você mesmo."

Com isso, ela levantou-se do assento da janela e entrou no banheiro, pronta pra examinar a coleira novamente após sua breve pausa para que sua mente descançasse.

Ela sabia que a discussão sobre ele retornar à Konoha teria sido a seqüência ideal praquela frase, mas ela podia ver em seus olhos que nada que dissesse teria qualquer impacto sobre ele. Pelo menos agora. Era melhor ter paciência e esperar por um momento quando seus argumentos causassem algum efeito. Se ela apenas martelasse a idéia, ele se acostumaria com isso e bloquearia qualquer tentativa sobre o assunto. Mas se ela aguardasse pelo momento certo e o atacasse com cada argumento e razão que ela pudesse pensar... bem, quem sabe o que aconteceria?

Sakura soprou uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto em frustração conforme parou diante do espelho encarando o aparentemente inofensivo círculo de metal e couro que era a perdição de sua vida no momento. Teria sido bom saber antes que ela não conseguiria abrir a coleira, mas ela não havia tentado de verdade até agora. Quando ela estava sob o disfarce de Haru, era esperado que ela seguisse Sasuke dia e noite, assim, não havia tempo livre pra tentar se libertar. E apesar de ele tolerar suas tentativas de fuga à noite, ela não quis provocá-lo deliberadamente tentando forçar a coleira em sua presença.

Mas agora... agora que Sasuke sabia quem ela era, ela não tinha dúvidas de que ele não faria nada pra evitar suas tentativas de fuga, por mais flagrante que fosse.

.

.

.

O som da porta se fechando conforme Sasuke deixava o quarto pro café da manhã tirou Sakura de seu sono. Ela piscou em direção à cobertura da cama por alguns momentos, pensando se deveria se levantar.

Nos últimos dias ela havia tentado tudo o que podia imaginar na coleira. Ela tentou abrir a trava, ela tentou quebrar a agulha na base, ela até mesmo tentou usar sua força provida por chakra. É claro, nada surtiu desta última tentativa – ainda que a coleira permitisse a liberação lenta de chakra usado para curar, parecia desenvolvida especificamente para bloquear rápidas descargas necessárias pra maioria dos jutsus, e em seu caso, sua força baseada em chakra. Ela não sabia como, mas presumiu que era uma característica de qualquer que fosse a toxina presente na coleira.

Assim parecia que ela teria que fugir com a coleira no pescoço. Sua melhor opção ainda parecia se disfarçar como um dos escravos, mas Sakura não estava alheia às dificuldades inerentes a tal plano. Ela precisava se certificar de quem quer que ela se transformasse, não estaria nem perto perto de sua rota de fuga – ela podia imaginar o que aconteceria se algum shinobi passasse por um escravo, e alguns minutos depois, passasse por outro igual ao primeiro.

Francamente, o cenário tinha desastre escrito sobre ele. Ela não podia ser descoberta até pelo menos passar pela muralha da vila.

Engraçado... havia sido mais fácil tentar escapar de uma base subterrânea do que desta vila. Se bem que, pra ser justa, na base subterrânea ninguém sabia quem ela era.

Uma fresta da porta se abriu e Sakura se virou na cama, imaginando se Sasuke teria retornado mais cedo. Mas não era Sasuke entrando pela porta. Era Kabuto.

Sakura sentiu todos seus músculos se contraírem como mola conforme adrenalina invadia todo seu corpo. Ela estava sozinha num quarto com Kabuto, sem uma arma imediata às mãos.

Isso não ia acabar bem.

Sakura balançou as pernas pro chão, e estava de pé em um momento, seus olhos fixos no médico de Orochimaru, esperando por qualquer movimento que ele fizesse.

Kabuto deu um sorriso cruel diante de seu óbvio receio. "Só estou fazendo uma entrega."

Ele lhe ofereceu uma pequena garrafa – contendo um líquido esverdeado e tampado com uma rolha –, e quando ela não se moveu para pegá-la, ele a colocou no criado mudo ao lado da cama.

"Um contraceptivo," ele explicou com calma. "Tenho certeza que você não gostaria de engravidar sob... essas infelizes circunstâncias."

Seus olhos pareceram afiar-se nesse instante, examinando ela como se fosse um biólogo tentando classificar um espécime particularmente fascinante.

Sakura não disse nada, observando o frasco.

"É extremamente potente – um gole por dia será suficiente," Kabuto continuou. "Me avise quando estiver acabando."

Com isso, ele deixou tão subitamente quanto havia entrado, fechando a porta atrás dele.

"E como eu devo avisá-lo, diga-se de passagem?" Sakura grunhiu, apesar de saber que Kabuto provavelmente esperava que ela o avisasse por meio de Sasuke ou um escravo qualquer.

Ela observou o frasco diante da luz, balançando gentilmente, avaliando a consistência e transparência. Ela tirou a rolha e cheirou. O odor permitiu que ela identificasse uma erva abundante no país do Fogo, conhecida por prevenir gravidez. À primeira vista parecia ser exatamente o que Kabuto dizia ser – um contraceptivo.

Mas algo não parecia certo pra Sakura. Se o líquido fora extraído da erva que ela julgara que fora, deveria ter uma coloração amarelada ao invés desta.

Dizendo pra si mesma que Kabuto não a envenenaria de forma tão descarada, e que ela provavelmente não sofreria nenhum dos efeitos negativos com uma simples gota, ela mergulhou o dedo no líquido e provou.

Tinha gosto de menta.

Sakura ficou alarmada. Ela sabia que a mistura usada pela maioria das mulheres em Konoha como anticoncepcional tinha um gosto amargo. Se isso tinha gosto de menta... era porque quem a preparou adicionou menta deliberadamente.

E Kabuto não lhe parecia o tipo de pessoa que faria uma mistura ter um gosto agradável pelo simples conforto do paciente. Assim, se ele havia adicionado menta, provavelmente estava escondendo algo. Alguma discrepância no gosto que a alertaria para o fato de não ser um mero anticoncepcional.

Era um insulto de tão óbvio. Que tipo de médica eles achavam que ela era?

Então... havia outro tipo de droga no frasco. Sakura apenas não sabia qual. Havia algo cutucando sua memória, uma vaga lembrança de Tsunade explicando sobre ervas... uma que tinha o mesmo cheiro do contraceptivo mas sem a mesma cor e gosto...

Compreensão a atingiu como uma pedra conforme Sasuke entrava no quarto.

"O que é isso?" ele perguntou, olhando para o frasco em sua mão.

Ele parecia perguntar isso bastante ultimamente. Mas Sakura supôs que ele tinha um bom motivo dessa vez – ela podia apenas imaginar a expressão em seu rosto enquanto ela encarava o líquido no frasco.

"Kabuto veio aqui e deixou isso pra mim," ela disse distraída.

Sasuke ficou tenso. Kabuto esteve aqui com Sakura? Sozinhos? Ele correu os olhos sobre ela rapidamente, procurando por qualquer ferimento ou indício de abuso, e tentou ignorar a sensação de alívio que sentiu ao não encontrar nada.

"Ele disse ser um contraceptivo," Sakura continuou, parecendo um pouco distraída enquanto sua mente dava voltas com possibilidades e explicações. "Ele mentiu."

"O que é isso?" Sasuke repetiu, sentindo uma inquietação subir pela espinha. Era veneno? Teria Orochimaru repensado sua decisão sobre Sakura e encarregado o médico de fazer o trabalho sujo?

"Tem o odor de uma erva contraceptiva," Sakura disse. "Mas a cor, e o fato de haver menta pra esconder o sabor... É na verdade uma erva pouco conhecida. Acredito que Kabuto presumiu que eu julgaria pelo odor e não conhecesse essa erva, uma vez que ela não cresce no país do Fogo."

"Então o que ela faz?" Sasuke perguntou irritado com suas respostas evasivas conforme se aproximou a estante de armas.

"Se eu bebesse isso, iria aumentar minhas chances de engravidar, não diminuir."

Sasuke congelou por um segundo no meio da ação de pegar sua kunai conforme sua mente processava a informação. Orochimaru... queria Sakura grávida dele? Foi por isso que ele permitiu que ele a mantivesse em seu quarto?

Sasuke não precisava se esforçar pra imaginar a razão por trás disso. Orochimaru queria imortalidade, então ele precisava outro corpo preparado para possessão após o de Sasuke. Se o Uchiha tivesse uma criança com Sakura, proveria a ele um futuro recipiente que teria o Sharingan.

E se Sakura pudesse passar seu incrível controle de chakra pra criança... Bem, Sasuke podia ver por que o sannin gostaria de ter tal criança como recipiente.

Sakura parecia ter chego à mesma conclusão. "Parece que Orochimaru quer uma horda de Sharingan à sua disposição, e aparentemente eu sou uma égua de procriação."

Visto a raiva em sua voz, Sasuke ficou surpreso quando ela levantou o frasco e tomou um gole. Mas quando ela se dirigiu ao banheiro e cuspiu na pia, ele entendeu. Ela estava fazendo parecer que eles estavam usando o contraceptivo, caso Kabuto decidisse fazer outra visita surpresa.

Diante desse pensamento, Sasuke contraiu o rosto. Ele não gostava da idéia de Kabuto ter acesso à Sakura, especialmente com ela encoleirada.

Ele estava preparado para um dos espiões de Orochimaru virem a esse quarto, mas ele nunca havia esperado que o sannin enviasse o médico. Ele não teria se preocupado se fosse um shinobi qualquer – eles se sentiam intimidados demais por ele pra arriscar, e assim, deixariam Sakura em paz por medo de irritá-lo. Mas Kabuto era diferente. Kabuto era perigoso.

E algo em Sasuke se rebelou contra a idéia de Sakura estar sujeita a inexistente piedade do médico.

Sakura estava enxaguando a boca pra eliminar qualquer vestígio da poção de Kabuto quando Sasuke largou algo no tampo da pia a sua frente. Ela cuspiu a água e observou o objeto – uma grande chave prateada.

"Tranque a porta quando eu sair," Sasuke disse simplesmente. "Não deixa ninguém entrar até estar certa de suas intenções."

Sakura pegou a chave, pesando ela em sua mão, seus dedos passando sobre o metal frio. Isto era certamente repentino. Uns dias atrás ele a avisou a não obrigá-lo a trancá-la no quarto , e agora estava lhe dizendo pra trancá-lo pra fora?

Ela resistiu a vontade de tentar dispersar um genjutsu.

Mas parecia que Sasuke já estava se arrependendo da decisão – ele estava encarando a chave em sua mão com seriedade gravada em sua expressão.

Sakura estava preste a dizer algo – ela não sabia o que, mas queria dizer algo – quando ele deu as costas e saiu pela porta, fechando-a abruptamente atrás de si.

Deixada só, Sakura encarou a chave como uma idiota por pelo menos um minuto inteiro antes de se aproximar da porta, colocar a chave na fechadura e girá-la de uma vez, ouvindo a tranca.

Do outro lado, Sasuke também pôde ouvir o som indicando que a porta havia sido trancada, e continuou pelo corredor, sua expressão se tornando mais séria. Ele não sabia por que havia esperado pela porta ser trancada, ou por que o som parecia ter acalmado algo nele que sequer sabia estar tenso.

Tudo o que sabia era que a idéia de Sakura em seu quarto, encoleirada e vulnerável a qualquer um que entrasse lá, o havia deixado inquieto de uma forma que ele não estava acostumado. Ainda que Kabuto fosse mais do que capaz de chutar abaixo uma porta trancada, Sasuke suspeitava que ele não arriscaria enfrentá-lo de forma tão deliberada.

Enquanto a porta estivesse trancada, Sakura estava relativamente segura.

'_Eu não me importo, ' _ele pensou. '_Eu lhe dei a chave num impulso. Eu não me importo com ela, eu não me importo... _'

De algum modo, cada repetição fazia isso soar cada vez menos convincente.

.

.

.

"Então, quando você entregou... como Sakura lhe parecia?" Orochimaru perguntou, seus olhos amarelos atentos e penetrantes apesar da pergunta aparentemente inofensiva.

"Ela estava receosa, mas não parecia estar machucada," Kabuto relatou. "O que não me surpreende – duvido que as predileções de Sasuke se inclinem a deliberadamente machucar sua parceira – mas não parecia como uma mulher que tivesse sido violentada também, apesar de estar dormindo na cama dele."

Orochimaru não disse nada, gesticulando pra que Kabuto continuasse sua avaliação.

"Eu sei que ela costumava ter uma paixão por ele, então é possível que ele a tenha seduzido." Kabuto deu um leve sorriso mordaz, obviamente duvidando disso. "Se bem que, depois daquela demonstração quando ela foi desmascarada, eu não acreditaria que nada além de força bruta poderia trazê-la pra cama de Sasuke."

Orochimaru refletiu sobre isso por um instante. Sua intenção original era de simplesmente entregar a kunoichi aos interrogadores, mas então uma opção ainda melhor se apresentou.

Ele poderia usá-la pra seus próprios propósitos – primeiro, para testar a lealdade de Sasuke. Por muito tempo Orochimaru suspeitava que seu futuro recipiente fosse muito mais apegado a seus antigos colegas do que alegava. Ele estava disposto a matá-los em seu último encontro, verdade, mas Orochimaru deu pouca atenção a isso. O ato de matar levava apenas um instante, um instante perdido em meio à adrenalina da batalha, e poderia trazer – e sem dúvida, às vezes trazia – arrependimentos mais tarde.

Mas pra Sasuke manter cativa em seu quarto a mulher que já fora sua colega, a sujeitando a contínuo abuso e violência... isso realmente demonstraria que Sasuke havia dado as costas pra Konoha definitivamente.

Mais do que isso, Orochimaru não descartava o potencial de poder que uma criança de Sasuke e Sakura poderia ter. Ele sabia que Sasuke não poderia ser seu recipiente pra sempre, sabia que eventualmente precisaria de outro – e que melhor recipiente do que uma criança de Sasuke?

Ainda, a descrição de Sakura que Kabuto lhe apresentou o deixou preocupado. Ele sabia que ela não consentiria a se deitar com Sasuke de livre vontade – ele duvidava que o Uchiha pudesse lançar mão de qualquer tipo de sedução, e a garota era leal demais a sua vila para ir pra cama com um traidor tão rápido por iniciativa própria, independente do quão próximos eles possam ter sido um dia.

"Talvez ela não esteja na cama dele," Orochimaru refletiu. "Pelo menos não no sentido que acreditamos que ela deveria estar. Mas porque alegar o contrário? A não ser que nosso querido Sasuke esteja amolecendo...?"

Kabuto não disse nada, mas seus olhos brilharam com uma intenção maliciosa.

.

.

.

Kabuto passou pelo corredor como um leopardo atrás de uma gazela, se aproximando da porta no final deste em silêncio, querendo que sua entrada fosse tão inconspícua quanto possível. Ele pousou a mão sobre a maçaneta e a girou devagar, com cuidado... apenas pra encontrar resistência, uma barreira impedindo a completa rotação.

A porta estava trancada.

"Quem está aí?" veio a voz de Sakura do outro lado de dentro do quarto, seu tom tenso e acusador.

Um lento, cruel sorriso decorou o rosto de Kabuto conforme ele retornou pelo corredor sem nenhuma palavra.

Sasuke nunca trancava sua porta – ele não tinha nada de valor em seu quarto, e apenas um tolo teria tentado roubar algo do aprendiz de Orochimaru. E mesmo assim, na mesma manhã em que Kabuto havia entrado no quarto por uma porta destrancada pra entregar o anticoncepcional para a solitária Sakura... a porta foi trancada pouco depois.

Kabuto sabia que não era coincidência.

Ele não pôde conter a leve risada que escapou de sua garganta. "Interessante..."

* * *

"_Bons amigos são difíceis de se encontrar, mais difíceis de se deixar, e impossíveis de se esquecer."_

_- Anônimo_

* * *

_**NOTAS:**_

**(*1) A_rmas semelhantes a agulhas_ metálicas.**

**(*2) Referência ao filme _O Iluminado_, de Stanley Kubrick, de 1980. Um dos mais famosos filmes de terror e suspense já feitos.**

**.**

**Espero que tenham curtido pessoal! Próximo capítulo: _Maquinações_.**

**Não esqueçam: reviews, reviews, reviews. :P**

**Amo ouvir o que vocês estão achando da estória.**

**bjs!**

**dai86**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oi pessoal. Essa tradução saiu rapidinho por que pedi ajuda pra uma amiga fera em tradução e digitação. Só tive que revisar. (Agradeçam a Mari pela rapidez!)**

**Como ela não conhece Naruto tive que ficar ouvindo '_o que é jutsu? porque esse cara quer que o outro engravide ela? porque esse tal de Sasuke não pega ela logo de jeito?'_**

**_Devo confessar que não sabia como responder essa última, rs._**

**_Gabriela de Carvalho: Amei saber que essa fanfic tá incentivando pessoas. É maravilhoso descobrir o quão divertido é ler estórias, e mais ainda escrever._**

**_Espero que essa fanfic continue agradando o pessoal aí._**

**_Alice: não vai rolar hentai aqui, já que essa ff está classificada como T (adequado ao público adolescente acima de 13 anos, com alguma violência, linguagem levemente vulgar e leves sugestões de temas adultos). Ou seja, rola uns palavrões, uns beijos, algumas referências a relações íntimas... e só. Mas garanto que a ff não perde nada por isso. Espere e verá._**

**_bjos galera!_**

**_dai86_**

* * *

"_As mentiras mais cruéis geralmente são ditas em silêncio."_

_- Robert Louis Stevenson_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Maquinações**

.

Sakura executava os primeiros movimentos de seu kata **(*1)** quando sentiu uma dor inconveniente e familiar irradiar de seu abdômen.

A médica paralisou. '_Droga'_

Ela havia entrado no começo de seu período.

Sakura não perdeu tempo – ela buscou em sua memória em meio a um catálogo de jutsus, localizando um que era ensinado a todas as kunoichi, o que poderia interromper a menstruação. Foi desenvolvido para ser usado em missões quando esse tipo de problema se tornasse inconveniente, e Sakura avaliou que sua atual situação se aplicava. É claro, ela não teria problemas em lidar com o sangramento (e a imagem mental do rosto de Sasuke quando ela lhe pedisse os itens necessários a deixou tentada a fazê-lo) mas ela não queria nem mesmo um indício de cólica interferindo com sua fuga.

É claro, um plano de fuga ainda devia lhe ocorrer, mas ela queria estar preparada pra quando ocorresse.

Ela executou o jutsu, contente por exigir um mínimo de seu chakra – não mais do que sua transformação, de fato –, não deixando assim qualquer efeito colateral negativo.

É claro, seria suspeito se ela não estivesse tendo seu período (porque honestamente, ela não excluiria a idéia de que Orochimaru colocasse alguém pra monitorar tudo que entrava e saía do quarto de Sasuke), mas ela suspeitava que o sannin ficaria mais satisfeito do que desconfiado. Afinal de contas, ele a queria grávida, não?

Sakura não conseguiu evitar uma careta. A idéia de que Orochimaru e Kabuto estavam esperando ela engravidar de Sasuke era perturbadora de tantas maneiras que ela mal sabia por onde começar.

Nesse meio tempo continuaria cuspindo fora a mistura de Kabuto. Sabia que, já que não estava fazendo sexo, provavelmente não havia perigo em beber a poção de fertilidade, mas não confiava em nada que Kabuto tenha feito. Beber algo que ele havia fabricado era como enfiar a mão na boca de um tigre e estapeá-lo no rosto.

Havia idéias ruins e havia _Idéias Ruins_. Engolir uma poção feita por Kabuto de livre e espontânea vontade soava como o segundo.

"Sou eu!" veio um brado abrupto do outro lado da porta, e Sakura foi abri-la, revirando os olhos à rispidez de Sasuke.

"Alguém tentou entrar?" foi a primeira coisa que saiu de sua boca quando entrou.

"O quê? Nada de '_oi, como foi o seu dia'_?" Sakura bufou. "Honestamente Sasuke! Você está tão focado em seus próprios objetivos – eu não sinto que estou tendo o que mereço nessa relação."

Ela conseguiu manter sua expressão séria e ofendida até o fim da sentença, e então Sakura se desfez em risos.

De alguma forma, Sasuke conseguiu parecer exasperado, resignado diante do abuso de sua paciência e profundamente indiferente ao mesmo tempo.

'_Um feito impressionante para alguém cujo rosto parecia travado em modo neutro_, ' Sakura pensou, antes de continuar. "Ah, deixa disso Sasuke, relaxa e tenha compaixão pela pobre prisioneira – eu preciso me divertir de alguma maneira!"

"Alguém tentou entrar?" ele repetiu.

"Kabuto... eu acho," Sakura admitiu. "Um pouco depois de você sair, a maçaneta se moveu um pouco – como se alguém tentasse abri-la. Eu perguntei quem era, mas ninguém respondeu, então olhei pela fechadura e vi Kabuto voltando pelo corredor. E ele disse algo – foi difícil de ouvir, mas soou como 'interessante'.

Sasuke processou as implicações do que ela havia lhe dito em instantes. Parece que sua decisão de fazer Sakura trancar a porta foi uma boa idéia – Sasuke não podia pensar em nenhuma razão pra Kabuto procurá-lo, assim sua visita devia ter algo a ver com Sakura. Sasuke podia pensar em inúmeras razões para o médico importunar Sakura, nenhuma delas agradável.

Mas por outro lado... havia acabado de demonstrar pra ambos Orochimaru e Kabuto que estava disposto a fazer algum esforço para manter Sakura afastada deles. Se eles tivesse qualquer suspeita... então Kabuto voltaria.

"Você precisa parar de tentar escapar," ele ordenou. Se agora Kabuto fosse vigiá-los de perto... Sasuke não queria pensar o que ele faria se pegasse Sakura tentando escapar.

"O quê?" Sakura gritou. "Porque diabos eu faria isso?"

"Apenas faça o que estou dizendo!" Sasuke retrucou, seu Sharingan se ativando automaticamente conforme tentava intimidá-la a obedecer.

"Eu acho que não," Sakura disse, sua voz perdendo em volume mas ainda feroz e determinada. "Eu não sou como os idiotas submissos e covardes com os quais você está acostumado hoje em dia – vai exigir mais do que isso pra me fazer escutá-lo. Eu quero motivos, muito obrigada!"

Sasuke rangeu os dentes. Não podia admitir o real motivo – ia parecer demais que se importava. Como se ela acreditasse que ele estava de qualquer forma preocupado com seu bem-estar (apenas porque ela não estava em condições de notar por si só)... bem, ele não podia imaginar o que aconteceria, apenas que envolveria lágrimas e olhos esperançosos.

E se não acontecesse assim... algo lhe dizia que ficaria ainda mais incomodado.

"Essa discussão é inútil," ele retrucou.

"Porque você insiste, então? É só concordar comigo e eu calo a boca."

Sasuke resistiu o ímpeto de gritar obscenidades preferindo bater a porta do banheiro atrás de si.

Sakura suspirou, tanto entretida quanto furiosa com a reversão de Sasuke de volta para frio, indiferente e autoritário. Ele alternava entre frio e quente como um chuveiro mal instalado.

É claro, ela não estava disposta a dar ouvidos para suas exigências irracionais - iria apenas tentar escapar pelas suas costas.

Parte dela se perguntou por que gostava tanto de irritá-lo assim. Ela havia retrucado com sarcasmo e provocado ele constantemente quando disfarçada de Haru, sem dúvida... e agora era como se não conseguisse parar mais.

.

.

.

Sakura se moveu sob as cobertas, tentando se virar o mais silenciosamente possível, evitando perturbar o corpo que dormia ao seu lado. Ela observou Sasuke - a luz do luar entrando pela janela destacava seu perfil em linhas prateadas - e tentou avaliar o melhor ângulo pra acertar seu nervo e deixá-lo inconsciente. Depois de sua ordem mais cedo, ela decidiu ser melhor apagá-lo antes de tentar escapar.

Sakura raciocinou que não precisaria se transformar em nenhum escravo específico – só precisaria se transformar em uma pessoa aleatória, manter sua vestimenta marrom e sua coleira, e sair andando. Ela levaria uma kunai e diria pra qualquer um que perguntasse que a estava levando para o ferreiro ou algo do tipo.

Mas precisava se certificar de que Sasuke não tentaria impedi-la.

Sakura mirou com cuidado o ponto de seu pescoço que iria acertar. Ela não era estúpida – sabia que tinha apenas uma chance de acertar. Se algo desse errado, Sasuke com certeza iria acordar e ela sabia não ter a menor chance de derrubá-lo uma vez que ele estivesse consciente e coerente.

O golpe precisava ser rápido, forte e preciso.

Mas mesmo enquanto levantava sua mão Sakura se perguntou se isso era realmente necessário. Ela poderia simplesmente sair com cuidado... realmente precisava deixá-lo inconsciente? Não podia escapar sem machucá-lo?

Sakura apertou os dentes, dizendo pra si mesma que tal linha de pensamento era estúpida. Ela precisava escapar, e se Sasuke iria impedi-la... precisava derrubá-lo.

Sua mão desceu... freando de repente quando a mão de Sasuke agarrou seu pulso. Ela voltou os olhos para seu rosto, apenas para encontrar olhos negros e impenetráveis a encarando sob a luz da lua.

Aparentemente, Sasuke estava acordado.

Sasuke havia permanecido completamente parado quando acordou, sentindo olhos sobre ele. Quando escutou a respiração de Sakura – mais profunda e menos regular do que a de uma pessoa dormindo – ele sabia de quem eram os olhos. Mas por longos minutos ela não se moveu, e ele imaginou se ela simplesmente não conseguia dormir.

Mas então Sakura se moveu, seu chakra diminuto deu um pico tão sutil que era quase indetectável... e Sasuke se deu conta do que ela pretendia fazer - ia tentar escapar. Ele havia retirado seu consentimento silencioso às suas tentativas de fuga, então ela simplesmente decidiu tentar sem que ele soubesse.

Por um momento ele debateu consigo se deveria simplesmente deixá-la ir... mas então sentiu um chakra invadindo seus sentidos, um que lhe era bem familiar.

Kabuto.

Se Sakura tentasse sair pela porta agora... daria de cara com o médico. E Sasuke tinha certeza que uma transformação não iria enganar Kabuto dessa vez – ele estaria atento a tal jutsu, e se pegasse Sakura no flagra...

Assim, conforme sua mão descia em direção a seu pescoço, Sasuke agarrou seu pulso pra impedi-la.

Ele pôde ver o choque em seus olhos arregalados e sentir a fisgada de ar repentina. E então, aparentemente determinada não desistir sem uma luta, sua outra mão desceu contra seu pescoço, e Sasuke foi forçado a agarrar esta também.

Ele não queria dizer nada, caso Kabuto pudesse escutá-los (algo dizia a Sasuke que seria difícil explicar e continuar sustentando que Sakura era simplesmente uma conveniência pra satisfazer uma necessidade), então simplesmente fez um gesto com a cabeça em direção à porta esperando que Sakura entendesse sua mensagem silenciosa.

Ela não entendeu, principalmente por estar ocupada demais tentando se contorcer pra chutá-lo na cabeça. Mesmo apesar de ter tido ampla prova de sua determinação e força, ela ainda surpreendia Sasuke – era estranho pensar que, em sua ausência, Sakura parecia ter desenvolvido uma espinha de puro diamante.

Ele agarrou com força seus braços, a puxando por cima dele e girando ambos na cama, de forma que era ele quem estava por cima agora. Ela conseguiu levantar uma perna entre eles e chutá-lo com força no quadril, quase o jogando de cima dela.

Alguma parte da mente de Sasuke achou que havia algo de errado com essa luta, e não foi até esse momento que ele se deu conta – Sakura estava completamente em silêncio. Ela não estava gritando, rosnando ou soltando obscenidades... nem mesmo soltou um som.

Ela provavelmente não queria acordar qualquer pessoa e chamar atenção pra sua tentativa de fuga. Sasuke estava agradecido por sua precaução – se Kabuto chegasse ao ponto de escutar atrás da porta, tudo o que ouviria era o som dos lençóis e respiração laboriosa, dando a exata impressão que Sasuke queria que o médico tivesse.

É claro, a presença do médico também dificultava a tarefa de subjugar Sakura. Seria muito fácil se estivesse lutando com um inimigo, mas de alguma forma Sasuke não se sentia capaz de usar um de seus jutsus ou qualquer técnica dolorosa que aprendera.

Além disso, não devia demorar até que conseguisse dominá-la.

Sakura segurou um palavrão feroz enquanto se contorcia, tentando acertar o joelho na virilha de Sasuke. Golpe baixo, sem dúvida, mas situações desesperadoras exigiam medidas desesperadas. E Sakura estava _desesperada_. Sem sua força potencializada por chakra, estava à mercê das leis da física... as leis que diziam que mais alto, pesado e forte vencia.

'_Maldita testosterona!'_ pensou com ressentimento. '_Uma desvantagem injusta nessa situação, se é que já houve alguma!'_

Seus braços estavam restringidos em cada lado de sua cabeça, pressionados contra o colchão (sua luta havia lançado todos os travesseiros ao chão). Sasuke bloqueou seu golpe baixo ao levantar a própria perna para impedir que ela movesse a dela. Em poucos segundos ele estava forçando seu peso de seus quadris sobre os dela, suas pernas entrelaçadas com as suas pra impedi-la de chutá-lo.

Ela se debateu – em vão, ela sabia, mas precisava fazer algo. Adrenalina lhe dando forças, se contorceu sob ele, tentando mordê-lo em um dos pulsos pra forçá-lo a soltá-la. Mas Sasuke simplesmente derrubou todo seu peso, deitando-se completamente sobre ela, o lado de seu rosto pressionado contra o dela, e a visão de Sakura foi obscurecida por mechas negras de cabelo.

Sakura tentou se mover, mas percebeu que não conseguia. Estava presa como um inseto no quadro, mantida praticamente imóvel pelo peso de Sasuke. As pernas dele estavam ao redor das dela, impedindo que o chutasse. Seus quadris pressionavam os dela contra o colchão, a deixando sem possibilidade de se contorcer ou se debater. Seu peito estava praticamente esmagando o seu torso de forma que era difícil respirar, e a presença de sua cabeça ao lado da dela a bloqueava e impedia que tentasse morder o braço no qual estava mirando. Na verdade, o modo como o queixo de Sasuke estava enterrado em seu ombro indicava que ela não conseguiria nem mesmo alcançar seu outro braço. E a pressão em seus pulsos era tão forte que não podia nem mesmo girá-los.

Assim restou a Sakura encarar o teto, arfando com dificuldade, cada músculo de seu corpo contraído como se pura força de vontade pudesse forçar seus membros a resistir à força de Sasuke.

Mas quando nada mudou, Sakura relaxou sob ele, aceitando a derrota com rancor. Sasuke era mais pesado do que ela era forte (pelo menos com esta maldita coleira em seu pescoço), e na presente posição, continuar resistindo apenas a deixaria exausta.

Mas ela não podia evitar se contorcer sob ele, seu corpo inconscientemente tentando aliviar a pressão. Sasuke ficou tenso, mas Sakura não lhe deu atenção, continuando a se mover procurando uma posição onde pudesse respirar com mais facilidade.

Parece que Sasuke havia lido sua mente, porque se levantou ligeiramente, aliviando um pouco da pressão de seu peso que restringia sua respiração, e colocando alguma distância entre seus corpos.

Mas não era muito espaço. Sakura se deu conta que agora o rosto de Sasuke estava bem a frente do seu, tão perto que ela podia sentir sua respiração em seus lábios. Hesitante, ela deixou seus olhos se encontrarem.

Ela pôde quase sentir uma corrente percorrendo seu corpo. Havia algo estranho nos olhos de Sasuke, algo que nunca havia visto, e mesmo que ela tenha dado um sinal não verbal de rendição, ele não demonstrava nenhuma intenção de se afastar. Suas mãos ainda seguravam seus pulsos, seus joelhos ainda estavam ao lado de seus quadris, e mesmo que ele tivesse aliviado a maior parte de seu peso, seu corpo estava tão próximo que ela podia sentir o calor irradiando como uma pressão física.

Sakura tentou ignorar a voz traiçoeira em sua cabeça que lhe apontou que era só mover sua cabeça um centímetro à frente... e seus lábios se tocariam.

O som da porta se abrindo quebrou a tensão do momento como uma rocha caindo em um lago sereno. Sasuke piscou, e Sakura pôde sentir os músculos de suas mãos saltarem contra seus pulsos, como se ele houvesse sido arrancado abruptamente de seus pensamentos.

Sakura se contraiu quando a luz do corredor invadiu o quarto como uma faixa, automaticamente virando o rosto pro lado contrário da porta e apertando os olhos.

"Oh, perdão Sasuke, eu não quis interromper," ela pôde ouvir a voz suave de Kabuto chegar a seus ouvidos.

Sakura se esforçou pra não estremecer, imaginando o que a posição deles podia parecer. Sasuke havia abdicado de trancar a porta à noite, confiante de que ninguém viria incomodá-la quando ele estivesse com ela. Parece que havia se enganado.

"Fora!" Sasuke rosnou.

Sakura piscou. Havia uma leve trepidação em sua voz, como se ele se esforçasse pra conter algo.

Kabuto ignorou a explosão de raiva. "Lorde Orochimaru quer vê-lo a-"

"Fora!" se possível, Sasuke soava ainda mais ameaçador dessa vez.

E Kabuto pareceu escutar, pois saiu apressado, fechando a porta e permitindo que a escuridão tomasse o quarto mais uma vez.

Tão logo a porta se fechou, Sasuke praticamente saltou de cima dela como se sua pele estivesse em chamas. Sakura foi deixada sozinha na cama, piscando enquanto seus olhos se readaptavam à escuridão. A luz do banheiro se acendeu, e, por alguma razão, Sasuke parecia estar tomando um banho.

Sakura pensou em continuar com seu plano de fuga, mas logo desistiu. A janela não era uma opção (os guardas com certeza a apanhariam), e já que Kabuto ainda estava provavelmente andando pelos corredores... ela deixaria sua fuga pra outro dia.

Assim, Sakura colocou os travesseiros de volta na cama, ajeitou as cobertas, se enfiou novamente sob elas, determinada a tentar dormir um pouco. Improvável diante do que acabara de acontecer – uma onda de adrenalina seguida de uma boa dose de... o que quer que tenha sido quando Sasuke a pressionou contra o colchão – mas a médica não era nada se não uma otimista.

.

.

.

Sasuke não estava tomando um banho frio na esperança de reprimir a excitação que o tomou quando estava sobre Sakura. Pelo contrário, ele deixou a água tão quente quanto possível sem derreter a pele de seus ossos, sentindo cada gota queimar e arder suas costas numa penitência deturpada.

Ele quase...

Não, não quase. Ele nunca faria isso. Nem mesmo pensou sobre isso, não de verdade...

Foi apenas um sopro traiçoeiro no fundo de sua mente, sussurrando numa réplica da voz de Orochimaru. Sussurrando que ele poderia fazer aquilo. Que Sakura não tinha chance de se defender com a coleira. Que as pessoas em Oto presumiam que ele estava fazendo uso sexual dela, assim ninguém iria se surpreender com gritos vindos de seu quarto.

A suave voz sebosa apontou que ele poderia simplesmente tirar aquelas vestimentas marrom do caminho, separar aquelas delicadas pernas... e ver se a realidade se comparava com a fantasia.

Quer Sakura consentisse ou não.

Então Sasuke deixou o calor da água levantar marcas vermelhas em suas costas numa espécie de autoflagelo por aqueles sussurros que rastejavam dos cantos obscuros de sua mente.

Parte de si não podia evitar se perguntar por que teve uma reação tão intensa à situação. Ele já tivera que subjugar kunoichis da mesma forma antes, mas com Sakura parecia... sexual. Talvez fosse a escuridão que os cercava trazendo uma sensação de intimidade, talvez o fato de eles estarem lutando em sua cama...

Sasuke se recusava a considerar a possibilidade de que talvez ele tivesse reagido tão intensamente simplesmente por ter sido Sakura quem estava se contorcendo sob ele, respirando ofegante, cada centímetro de seu corpo pressionado contra o dele.

Ele se afastou dela antes que ela percebesse a reação que seu corpo tivera a ela... antes que ela percebesse o caminho sombrio e doentio pelo qual sua mente seguia.

O Uchiha girou mais uma vez a torneira de água quente.

Sasuke sabia que estupros aconteciam em Oto. Aconteciam mesmo em Konoha... mas em Konoha havia leis contra isso, punições para os culpados... não havia tal coisa em Oto. Muitas escravas e alguns escravos também – mesmo alguns dos ninjas mais fracos – sofriam esse tipo de abuso em algum momento.

E Sasuke não podia evitar se perguntar por que essa realidade nunca o havia incomodado antes de Sakura chegar aqui. Ele realmente estava tão cego que tamanho abuso de um direito humano tão básico não lhe causou impacto até que ele tivesse um rosto pra ligar a esse abuso? O estupro de prisioneiros havia sido uma desagradável realidade em sua mente, nunca uma injustiça a ser corrigida até que ele fosse assombrado com um rosto familiar pra associar ao ato.

Muitas vezes desde que havia proclamado sua posse sobre Sakura, Sasuke se via perguntando pra si mesmo por que havia feito isso. Se perguntando o que o havia compelido a ajudá-la, e a continuar a protegê-la das intenções cruéis de Orochimaru.

Porque ele deveria se importar? Ele a teria matado da última vez que se encontraram.. não?

Sasuke não tinha mais certeza. Mas quando ela foi desmascarada e Orochimaru ordenou que seus homens a agarrassem, Sasuke sabia qual seria seu destino. E parte dele não podia suportar a idéia de Sakura sofrendo daquela maneira.

Agora ele lembrava os escravos que vira, os quais eram exclusivos de um único mestre, usados pra fins sexuais, e se perguntava por que nunca achara aquilo tão repugnante.

_Eu não vou nem especular no que Oto te transformou..._

As palavras de Sakura soaram em sua mente, palavras que ele havia desconsiderado antes, mas que começavam a soar com um desagradável tom de verdade.

Ele havia dito pra si mesmo que Oto não o mudaria, que ele poderia tomar o poder que Orochimaru lhe oferecera sem se corromper. Mas agora ele podia perceber que havia sido uma idéia tola na melhor das hipóteses, definitivamente estúpida na pior.

E nesse momento, alguma parte de Sasuke sabia que ele havia chegado ao fim com Oto. Orochimaru não tinha nada mais a lhe ensinar, e esse lugar o estava envenenando.

Era mais fácil culpar seu ambiente do que pensar que ele estava tão obcecado com seus objetivos que havia ignorado todo o resto.

.

.

.

Na manhã seguinte nem Orochimaru nem Kabuto mencionou nada sobre o chamado tarde da noite, o que Sasuke assumiu ser prova de que provavelmente havia sido uma desculpa fabricada por Kabuto para vigiar ele e Sakura.

Esse interesse em sua vida sexual estava passando de irritante a realmente perturbador.

"Nós vamos nos mudar novamente Sasuke," o sannin o informou. "Amanhã."

Isso não surpreendeu Sasuke. Orochimaru passava muito pouco tempo na vila de Oto em si – o Uchiha suspeitava ser exposta demais pra seu gosto. Aberturas para ataque demais para um assassino bem treinado.

"Mas é claro, temos algumas preocupações sobre viajar com Haruno Sakura," o sannin continuou com calma. "Eu sugeriria deixá-la aqui, mas Kabuto me informou que você se tornou muito possessivo de seu brinquedinho recentemente."

Sasuke presumiu que eles haviam assumido que a porta trancada durante o dia significava que ele não queria ninguém perto de Sakura. E era verdade, apesar de não ser pelas razões que eles pareciam suspeitar.

"Assim nós apenas precisamos que ela viaje com uma das comitivas de escravos – presa com grilhões, é claro."

Sasuke deu com os ombros. As pequenas comitivas de escravos que transportavam os escravos exclusivos de base para base eram sempre bem vigiadas, mas ele não estava realmente preocupado com isso. A vasta maioria dos ninjas de Oto estaria preocupada demais em não irritá-lo para arriscar importunar Sakura, e quanto aos outros... bem, se Sakura pôde matar quase uma dúzia de ninjas de elite com a coleira, Sasuke suspeitava que ela poderia lidar com os mais ordinários mesmo com os grilhões.

"Hn."

Ele deixou a sala depois disso, tirando Orochimaru de sua mente. Ele nunca havia respeitado de verdade o sannin, mas agora que tinha se decidido a deixá-lo, e logo, havia um nível a mais de desinteresse adicionado ao seu usual desrespeito.

Ele encontrou Sakura olhando pela janela, uma expressão de sonho em seu rosto.

"Você sabia que o guarda lá embaixo gritou sete sugestões obscenas e fez um total de doze gestos provocativos na última hora em que eu estive nessa janela?" ela mencionou, obviamente observando o homem em questão. "Eu acho que Orochimaru deveria realmente se preocupar com o nível de QI desse sujeito."

"Então por que você está olhando pra ele dessa maneira?" Sasuke perguntou ríspido.

"Porque eu estou no meio de uma fantasia bem gráfica de desmembramento."

"Desmembramento?"

"É. Já passei por evisceração, asfixia, sangria por vários métodos, esmagamento, queda, decapitação... Ei! vamos ver se você consegue pensar numa forma de morte que eu ainda não pensei."

"Esse é um jogo infantil, você se dá conta disso?"

"Você só diz isso porque não consegue pensar em nenhum."

Sakura lhe lançou um sorriso irônico, tendo decidido fingir que o que quer que tenha sido aquilo entre eles na noite anterior não aconteceu. Era assim que ela lidava com a maioria dos comportamentos estranhos de Sasuke até agora, e não viu razão pra mudar o que funcionava.

"Nós vamos nos mudar novamente," ele disse, cortando efetivamente a conversa – ou monólogo – sobre métodos de assassinato. "E você terá de ir com os outros escravos. Em grilhões."

Sakura deu um sorriso mordaz. Ela tinha uma boa idéia de quem havia ordenado e o porquê. "Meu showzinho o deixou nervoso assim, então?"

Sasuke não disse nada, porque a única resposta honesta que viria de sua boca era uma concordância.

"E por acaso," ela continuou. "Tem uma coisa sobre a qual eu sempre me perguntei sobre grilhões – eles vêm em tamanhos diferentes ou são ajustáveis como as algemas?"

.

.

.

Sakura descobriu ser um pouco de cada. Aparentemente, em Oto os grilhões tinham diferentes tamanhos, mas havia algum nível de ajuste neles, principalmente por eles serem presos por uma trava que poderia se encaixar em três furos diferentes.

O shinobi lidando com ela deu um puxão nos grilhões depois de fechar a trava se certificando de que estavam bem presos.

Sakura olhou pra baixo observando as correntes em seus braços e pernas, sem saber se deveria se sentir lisonjeada ou irritada. Eles realmente achavam que ela daria tanto trabalho assim?

Um dos guardas gritou para os escravos andarem, e Sakura deu um passo à frente, as correntes a limitando a um caminhar desengonçado e passos curtos. Ela sabia que estava ficando pra trás dos outros escravos e quase antecipou um golpe por isso... mas nenhum dos ninjas se moveu pra acertá-la. Ela imaginou o porquê por um momento, mas quando tentou analisar pelo ponto de vista de seus captores, compreendeu.

Sasuke havia reivindicado sua posse na frente do que devia ser metade das tropas, a mantendo confinada em seu quarto, o que realmente dizia a toda Oto que ela era _dele_. Os shinobi ao redor dela provavelmente enxergavam uma placa em seu pescoço dizendo '_Propriedade de Uchiha Sasuke, toque e morra dolorosamente por Chidori'._

Era extremamente irritante e degradante ser considerada uma propriedade, mas se mantivesse os guardas afastados dela, Sakura podia aceitar.

.

.

.

"Sou só eu, ou parece que Orochimaru tem uma atração por bases subterrâneas?" Sakura perguntou, olhando a sala ao seu redor pra onde fora guiada, automaticamente curando as marcas deixadas pelos grilhões em sua pele.

Este era o menor quarto de Sasuke até agora (mas ainda bem grande para um quarto construído sob a terra), e como de costume, equipado apenas com o mínimo necessário.

"Hn."

"Isso não conta como uma resposta Sasuke," ela retrucou, encarando morosamente as paredes nuas de pedra. "Agora eu não tenho nem mesmo uma janela pra olhar – o que eu vou fazer o dia todo?"

Sasuke revirou os olhos. Pelo menos agora que eles estavam na base subterrânea, ele podia matar Orochimaru sem se preocupar com interferências. Na vila, a batalha teria chamado muita atenção, mas se ele confrontasse o sannin em seu quarto, subterrâneo e isolado... Sasuke tinha certeza de que eles não seriam interrompidos.

Mas nesse meio tempo... ele tinha seu treinamento.

Uma última sessão... e então ele atacaria.

* * *

"_Amor é tudo o que foi feito pra ser. É por isso que as pessoas são tão cínicas sobre isso. Realmente vale a pena lutar por ele, ser valente por ele, arriscar tudo por ele. E o problema é, se você não arrisca nada, você arrisca muito mais._"

- _Erica Jong_

* * *

_(*1) Kata - conjunto de movimentos de ataque e defesa presente nas mais diversas artes marciais japonesas._

* * *

**__****Acabou de me ocorrer: o Sasuke poderia ter respondido carbonizado pro joguinho da Sakura. Ela não havia pensado em matar o cara queimado, hahaha.**

**__****Pena que ele não tem o mesmo senso de humor e a imaginação criativa da Saku. ****__****Realmente, ela tá muito divertida nessa FF.**

**__****Ah, outro método: afogamento, rs.**

**__****.**

**__****Espero que tenham curtido pessoal.**

**__****Próximo capítulo: Persuasão**

**__****Até!**

**__****dai86**


	7. Chapter 7

**Olá pessoal. Nesse ritmo que minha amiga Mari traduz eu consigo postar essa fic inteira rapidinho.**

**Aposto que vocês estão muito contentes com isso, não?**

**Mas isso tá me custando 1 chocolate por capítulo, viu? Amigas mercenárias... (o capítulo 7 saiu por um MM's) rs.**

**Aproveitem!**

**dai86

* * *

**

"_Eu não deixei de te amar, foi só meu coração que aprendeu a viver sem seu amor."_

_-EOL

* * *

_

**Capítulo 7**

**Persuasão**

.

(cena: mangá 343)

Sasuke inspecionou o campo coberto com os corpos dos shinobi derrotados, sentindo uma sensação de satisfação tomar seu peito.

"Você não matou nenhum deles," Orochimaru observou. "Você é compassivo demais."

"Não são eles quem eu quero matar," retrucou de forma brusca.

E era verdade. Por que matar alguém num exercício de treinamento? Todos seus oponentes estavam inconscientes – ele poderia matá-los por prazer se quisesse, mas a essa altura qualquer golpe mortal não significaria nada. Seria inútil.

"Se não se tornar impiedoso, nunca vai vencer Itachi," Orochimaru comentou.

Sasuke não disse nada, embainhando sua espada e se dirigindo à entrada da base subterrânea. Era impressionante que Orochimaru não visse a diferença entre matar soldados num exercício de treinamento idiota e mutilar o assassino de sua família.

A base na qual se encontravam era bem menor do que qualquer uma das outras, assim, os treinamentos precisavam ser realizados do lado de fora. Sasuke passou por Kabuto ao entrar, ignorando o desagradável sorriso no rosto do médico.

"Você passa menos tempo treinamento do que costumava," o rapaz riu. "Mas eu suponho que também o faria, se tivesse Haruno Sakura esperando por mim."

Sasuke ficou tenso, e resistiu o ímpeto de dar a volta e mostrar a Kabuto por que não deveria fazer tal insinuação novamente.

Mas sabia ser verdade. Seu treinamento vinha sendo sacrificado desde que Sakura chegou – com sua nova personalidade sarcástica que conseguia afetá-lo de forma que poucas coisas conseguiam.

E Sasuke não estava satisfeito com isso. Foi por essa razão que havia deixado Konoha. Sakura – e Naruto também – podiam fazê-lo esquecer de sua vingança, podiam fazê-lo pensar em nada mais além da segurança e felicidade deles... e isso, simplesmente não podia admitir.

"Sou eu!" disse de forma ríspida diante da sólida porta de madeira de seu quarto, ouvindo logo o som da chave se virando na fechadura antes de Sakura abrir a porta.

"Sabe, tenho que ser honesta... Eu não tenho certeza se essa estrutura é realmente estável," ela disse correndo os olhos pelas paredes escoradas por grandes pilares de madeira.

"Ela é segura," Sasuke lhe disse conforme limpava sua espada.

O solo aqui era bem instável – uma das razões por essa ser uma das menores bases de Orochimaru – assim as paredes precisavam ser escoradas para não desabar. Muitos ambientes eram feitos inteiramente de madeira, suas paredes eram escoradas até o teto.

Mas essa base fora bem projetada, e em todas as vezes que ele esteve aqui, não houve sequer sinal de movimentação no solo.

Sakura estava batendo de leve nas paredes, olhando para elas de forma duvidosa, quando Sasuke falou, sua voz num tom baixo como se não quisesse ser ouvido por mais ninguém.

"Eu vou matar Orochimaru."

Sakura se surpreendeu, girando o corpo para encará-lo.

"O quê?" ela chiou, sua voz mal um sussurro. Se alguém do lado de fora escutasse o que eles estavam falando...

"Eu vou matar Orochimaru," Sasuke repetiu, girando a espada e testando a lâmina. "Então não saia desse quarto – não abra a porta pra ninguém sob nenhuma circunstância – até eu voltar."

Com isso, ele deixou o quarto, pegando a chave do criado mudo ao lado da cama. Ele fechou a porta bloqueando o grito de afronta de Sakura, assegurando que a porta estivesse bem trancada, e colocando a chave no bolso.

Sasuke sentiu uma pontada de culpa pelo fato de que Sakura estava agora impossibilitada de destrancar a porta, mas ignorou. Ele estava confiante de que voltaria – não havia necessidade de garantias.

Ele era mais poderoso que Orochimaru. E provavelmente não poderia escolher momento melhor para atacar – o corpo de Orochimaru estava se enfraquecendo, e no momento tudo o que o mantinha relativamente saudável era sua dependência dos remédios de Kabuto. Mas numa batalha, o sannin estaria bem abaixo de suas capacidades usuais.

Ele parou bem diante da porta de Orochimaru, medindo a distância entre ele e a assinatura de chakra que podia sentir do lado de dentro, antes de lançar sua lâmina de eletricidade diretamente através da madeira.

Uma faísca de chakra e a sensação do impacto reverberando pela lâmina até suas mãos lhe indicaram que acertara.

"Quem está aí?" veio o rosnado de Orochimaru de dentro do quarto, e Sasuke sorriu de forma mordaz.

Levou um segundo pra cortar a porta em pedaços.

Não havia surpresa real nos olhos do sannin quando ele passou pelos destroços, e Sasuke suspeitou que Orochimaru sempre soubera que ele nunca se sujeitaria a entregar seu corpo tranquilamente.

Ele sorriu com maldade, sentindo o selo amaldiçoado se espalhando por seu corpo. Iria vencer – sabia que iria!

Ele era mais poderoso que Orochimaru.

.

.

.

Sakura resmungou com ódio sobre '_idiotas dominantes e arrogantes'_ conforme girava a senbon na fechadura da porta.

Ela não ia ficar trancada nesse quarto enquanto Sasuke saia e tentava matar Orochimaru. Ele estava atacando um sannin, por Deus – será que isso não havia passado por sua cabeça? Não era uma batalha pra ser levada de forma tão leviana quanto ele fez parecer.

A trava deu um clique e Sakura abriu a porta com um sorriso triunfante.

Mas agora ela estava diante de um corredor, indo em duas direções... e não tinha idéia de que pra que lado Sasuke havia ido.

'_Um dia eu vou aprender a pensar melhor antes de agir,'_ Sakura admitiu. '_Ele provavelmente já está atacando Orochimaru a essa altura...'_

Optando por não examinar exatamente por que estava tão desesperada para impedir que Sasuke se jogasse no que era provavelmente uma morte certa, Sakura simplesmente escolheu uma direção e correu pelo corredor, estranhamente despreocupada com a possibilidade de se deparar com Kabuto ou qualquer outro shinobi.

Adrenalina tinha a tendência de fazer coisas incômodas como _lógica_e _prudência_ voarem pela janela.

.

.

.

(cena: mangá 344)

Sasuke encarou a serpente branca que se enrolava acima dele, desprezo torcendo seus lábios. Ele pretendia apunhalar Orochimaru e terminar com tudo em poucos momentos... mas a serpente emergiu de sua boca conforme Orochimaru assumia sua forma verdadeira, abandonando a carcaça de seu corpo na cama.

Parece que o primeiro corpo a ser submetido às experiências doentias de Orochimaru havia sido o seu próprio. A criatura não podia nem mesmo ser chamada de serpente. Não tinha escamas de verdade – parecia ser formada pelas cabeças de outras cobras. Sua face era mais humana do que a de uma serpente, com um tufo ralo de cabelos negros no topo da cabeça e múltiplas fileiras de presas afiadas, mais semelhante a um tubarão do que a uma serpente.

A serpente chiou e mergulhou em sua direção.

Sasuke saltou para o alto para evitar o ataque de Orochimaru, mas as cobras que compunham seu corpo se alongaram de repente, duas dela se contorcendo pelo ar em sua direção.

Ele sacou sua espada e as decapitou antes mesmo de pôr os pés no chão.

O sannin soltou um chiado como uma cobra nervosa, e de uma vez as outras cobras de seu corpo se alongaram como uma floresta de corpos sinuosos e dentes afiados vindo em sua direção. Sasuke guardou sua espada e puxou seus braços pelas longas mangas da camisa, descartando ela e dando espaço para seu corpo se transformar por completo.

As cobras o envolveram como laços... e foram estraçalhadas quando o selo amaldiçoado envolveu seu corpo e grossas asas com presas emergiram de suas costas.

Surpreso, Orochimaru não teve tempo de reagir antes de Sasuke cortar seu corpo de forma precisa em três pedaços, sangue escuro espirrando pelo chão. A serpente engasgou, convulsionou... e caiu sobre a poça de sangue.

Sasuke piscou observando o corpo no chão conforme o selo amaldiçoado regredia. Era isso? Orochimaru devia estar em suas últimas forças pra ser derrotado tão rapidamente.

Sasuke inspirou profundamente... e sentiu espasmos em seu músculos como se uma corrente elétrica corresse por seu corpo. Ele tossiu, caindo sobre o joelho enquanto os espasmos continuavam como se milhares de aranhas rastejassem sob sua pele.

Muito pior, ele estava gradativamente perdendo a sensação na ponta dos dedos dos pés e das mãos.

A cobra supostamente morta se contorceu, sua cabeça se erguendo sobre ele novamente. "Os fluídos corporais dessas cobras brancas contém um veneno entorpecente que vaporiza quando exposto ao ar."

A boca da cobra se abriu, revelando gengivas vermelho escuro e a língua, mas a garganta era um buraco negro, um abismo vazio.

"Eu não posso ser destruído," Orochimaru chiou. "Seus jutsus não são nada contra mim. Seu corpo é meu... Imagino se sua doce e pequena Sakura vai ser capaz de notar a diferença."

Sasuke rangeu os dentes, encarando a serpente. Estranhamente, não sentiu sequer uma gota de medo – sabia que ela estava segura. Se essa seria uma batalha mental – então Orochimaru não tinha esperanças. Qualquer truque que ele tentasse para consumi-lo, seu Sharingan iria destruir.

.

.

.

Sakura soltou obscenidades quando se deparou com uma intersecção de corredores. Três túneis divergiam de onde se encontrava... e não tinha a menor idéia de qual deveria seguir. Com uma respiração profunda, fechou os olhos e girou em círculo algumas vezes (torcendo pra não dar de cara com uma das paredes) antes de dar um passo adiante e abrir os olhos.

Seu pé apontava na direção do corredor da esquerda, então foi por ele que Sakura seguiu.

.

.

.

(cena: mangá 345)

Onde quer que Sasuke estivesse, estava completamente escuro. Ele não podia enxergar mais do que alguns passos à frente, e o chão parecia ser feito de um material esponjoso parecido com carne.

Era quase como se tivesse sido engolido vivo.

Que diabos era esse lugar?

"Essa é uma dimensão alternativa dentro de mim..." veio a voz de Orochimaru por detrás dele.

Sasuke voltou-se para trás. Uma porção do estranho chão esponjoso havia brotado, parte da massa distorcida se abriu para revelar o rosto de Orochimaru.

"É aqui que realizo o ritual de transferência de alma," ele chiou, sua língua grotesca rolando de sua boca.

Em um instante Sasuke viu espirais da massa de tecido da qual o sannin havia emergido se enrolando em seu corpo, e entendeu que estas coisas – de alguma maneira - representavam a alma de Orochimaru tentando subjugar a sua própria.

Mas a base da transferência era um genjutsu, uma ilusão que enganava a mente e o submetia a um estado de resignação, de medo... de fraqueza.

E nenhum genjutsu jamais esteve à altura do Sharingan.

Conforme a massa que era Orochimaru veio em sua direção, Sasuke impôs sua própria vontade ao mundo ao seu redor, contorcendo e retorcendo ele até que se tornasse não um refúgio pra Orochimaru, mas uma arma contra ele. Ele viu compreensão tomar os olhos esbugalhados do sannin conforme as espirais que deveriam engolir Sasuke, se voltaram para engoli-lo.

Então Sasuke soube que havia vencido.

.

.

.

Felizmente, parecia que Sakura havia tomado o caminho certo, porque conforme continuava pelos corredores tortuosos, pôde sentir o ar se tornando mais pesado, com um leve toque de eletricidade, como se dois chakras poderosos tivessem se enfrentado recentemente.

Era tarde demais?

Sakura viu manchas de sangue desenhando arcos no chão e entrou no ambiente da qual elas pareciam ter vindo.

"Sasuke, você está – whoa!" As palavras engasgaram em sua garganta quando ela viu a cobra gigante no chão. "O que é isso?"

Sasuke se voltou pra ela, sua expressão rígida. "Achei que tivesse dito pra você não sair do quarto."

"É? E minha avó me disse pra não me tornar uma ninja," ela retrucou automaticamente. "Mais uma vez – o que é isso?"

Olhando de perto, ela percebeu que as escamas da cobra pareciam ser compostas por cabeças de cobras menores. E que o réptil tinha um rosto quase humano, com traços grotescamente familiares.

Ao invés de responder, Sasuke agarrou seu braço e a arrastou pra fora do quarto.

"Ei, o que você-"

"Veneno entorpecente," ele disse de forma ríspida. "No ar."

"Oh."

Parecia que Sasuke havia voltado ao seu papel de cretino insensível mais uma vez. Honestamente, suas alterações de humor eram mais rápidas que as de Ino naquele_'período do mês'_.

Sakura se surpreendeu ao percebeu que Kabuto estava logo em frente ao quarto. Ele acabara de chegar ou ela simplesmente não o havia notado antes?

O médico estava encarando Sasuke como se nunca o tivesse visto antes. Sakura diminuiu seu passo confusa conforme eles passaram por ele, mas a mão de Sasuke em seu braço a forçou a se apressar novamente.

"Qual deles é você?" ela ouviu Kabuto perguntar.

Sasuke parou, virando levemente o corpo em direção ao outro rapaz. Sakura também ficou imóvel – não havia considerado essa possibilidade. Estranhamente, a real possibilidade de que o homem segurando seu braço podia não ser Sasuke, mas Orochimaru no corpo de Sasuke, não havia passado por sua cabeça.

É claro, ele havia mencionado ter mandado ela ficar no quarto, mas até onde sabia, Orochimaru herdava as memórias dos corpos que tomava quando realizava a transferência. Francamente, a idéia de que podia ser a mão de Orochimaru em seu braço lhe trouxe o desejo de lavar esse membro diversas vezes.

"O que você acha?" Sasuke disse, um indício de um sorriso mordaz em seus lábios.

Kabuto ficou tenso por um momento, assim como Sakura. Se esse realmente era Orochimaru...

"Orochimaru está morto..." Kabuto murmurou, piscando várias vezes e ficando tão pálido que Sakura se perguntou se Sasuke havia utilizado um genjutsu momentâneo nele. "Mas não... isso é..."

"Eu o dominei," Sasuke sorriu torto.

Então continuou a andar, puxando Sakura consigo, aparentemente dispensando Kabuto.

"Você fez aquilo?" Sakura perguntou boquiaberta. "Então aquela... coisa... era Orochimaru? E eu que pensei que aquela aparência de homem cobra era só por causa daqueles olhos e língua anormais."

"Aparentemente não," Sasuke comentou de forma curta.

"Então... Orochimaru não é mais um problema?"

Sasuke confirmou com a cabeça.

E Sakura pressentiu que era esse o momento certo.

"Então... você vai voltar pra Konoha, então?"

Os olhos de Sasuke estavam frios e severos quando eles se voltaram para encará-la. "Não."

Sakura rangeu os dentes para resistir à vontade de esmurrar um pouco de bom senso nele. Ela precisava ser calma e racional quanto a isso. '_Seja legal, Sakura, seja legal_...'

"Por que não?"

"Eu achava que seria óbvio. Nós temos diferentes caminhos Sakura – nós não temos nada a ver um com o outro agora."

'_E ainda assim, aqui está você me arrastando pelo corredor, '_ pensou com rebeldia.

"Sasuke... pensando nisso de forma lógica, você tem uma melhor chance de encontrar – e portanto, de eliminar – Itachi se você ficar em Konoha. Itachi está atrás de Naruto; nós estamos fadados a nos deparar com ele de novo mais cedo ou mais tarde."

"Não."

"... você é mesmo assim tão cabeça dura, ou simplesmente estúpido?"

'_O caldo desandou_ _bem rápido_,' ela refletiu. '_O que aconteceu com ser legal_?'

Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar frio, mas Sakura não se intimidou nem um pouco.

"Você pode achar que cortou seus laços ou seja lá que besteiras você continua a dizer pra si mesmo, mas nem eu e nem Naruto vamos desistir de você," ela chiou baixo, feroz e determinada.

"E é por isso que vocês são fracos!" Sasuke rosnou, girando e a forçando contra a parede, com as mãos pressionando seus braços contra a pedra. "Foi por isso que eu tive que partir!"

"Sério?" Sakura retrucou com raiva. "Suponho que faça sentido... se você ignorar o fato de Naruto ter se tornado tão forte quanto você mesmo ficando em Konoha."

"Ele é fraco!" Sasuke chiou, uma parte de si se perguntando como Sakura conseguia agitá-lo como ninguém mais. Se qualquer outro tivesse dito algo desse tipo pra ele, teria ignorado... mas com Sakura, ele podia praticamente sentir sua máscara de apatia lascar, cedendo à fúria.

"Por quê? Porque você podia ter acabado com ele da última vez que se encontraram? Aquilo foi só porque Naruto tem um coração bom demais pra realmente tentar lutar contra você. Se tivesse levado a sério, ele teria acabado com você!" Sakura gritou.

O plano de '_ser legal'_ parecia ter ido pra sarjeta. Mas honestamente, Sakura não sentia mais vontade de _ser legal_ - a sensação de arejar essas feridas era muito melhor.

"E você sabe por quê?" ela continuou, diminuindo sua voz um tom pra ter certeza de que ele pudesse ouvir cada palavra. "Porque ele conhece o verdadeiro segredo pro poder, que é buscá-lo pelo bem dos outros, não o seu próprio! Ele luta pelas pessoas que ama e não se esconde atrás de um objetivo estúpido de ódio, ou usa seus traumas de infância como uma desculpa!"

Sasuke sentiu uma fúria tão intensa que sua visão realmente ficou branca, o mundo ao seu redor obscurecido pela força de sua ira. Quando pôde ver novamente, seus dedos estavam agarrando os braços de Sakura com tanta força que ele havia de fato levantado ela do chão.

Mas Sakura não parecia nem um pouco intimidada por ele. Seu rosto estava contorcido em raiva como o de uma tigresa feroz, e suas próprias mãos agarravam os bíceps de Sasuke, com suas unhas enterradas em sua pele.

Sasuke teve a impressão de que a única razão pela qual agarrava seus braços era porque ela não conseguiu alcançar seu pescoço.

Com um leve tremor de horror, Sasuke se deu conta que havia chegado muito perto de perder o controle totalmente, deixando suas emoções dominarem. Apesar de ter passado dois anos constantemente reprimindo e controlando elas, se certificando de que não invadissem sua mente e obscurecessem seus pensamentos... bastaram dois minutos com Sakura para que ele regredisse de volta para a raiva cega que havia se esforçado tanto pra reprimir.

Ele a colocou de volta no chão de forma abrupta, a força de suas mãos relaxando... mas não a soltou.

Sakura quase pôde ver uma cortina caindo sobre a face de Sasuke enquanto se distanciava dela mais uma vez.

Sakura observou, e uma parte dela se desesperou.

Quando seu rosto se contorceu de raiva e ele a levantou do chão daquela forma, ela encarou como um incentivo – prova de que suas palavras realmente estavam tendo algum efeito.

Mas agora... nada.

Sakura rangeu seus dentes até sua mandíbula doer. Seus olhos arderam, mas ela se recusou a chorar – já havia derramado lágrimas o suficiente por Sasuke.

Ele não ia escutá-la – nada que ela dissesse iria funcionar. Por enquanto, pelo menos, Sasuke estava cego demais por sua obsessão de matar Itachi pra sequer considerar voltar pra Konoha.

Era melhor deixá-lo agora, abandonar seu cativeiro e voltar pra casa. Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, Tsunade... todos deviam estar fora de si de preocupação a essa altura. Mesmo o emocionalmente inepto do Sai estaria preocupado.

"Se isso é tudo então, eu vou voltar pra Konoha agora," ela resmungou, tentando dar a volta nele, esperando que as mãos de Sasuke soltassem seus braços...

Mas ele apenas a segurou com mais força. "Não."

Sakura o encarou surpresa. De todas as respostas que antecipara, a simples recusa de Sasuke em deixá-la ir não estava entre elas.

Sasuke não gostava do que estava fazendo. A pequena cena um minuto atrás havia provado que ter Sakura por perto prejudicava seu estimado auto-controle... mas não havia outra linha de ação.

Enquanto a coleira permanecesse em seu pescoço, Sakura permanecia vulnerável. Talvez ela se mantivesse segura e evitasse molestadores na jornada de volta a Konoha... e talvez não.

Ele não sabia nada dos mecanismos dessas coleiras, assim não poderia removê-la ele mesmo (provavelmente devesse ter forçado Kabuto a removê-la antes de fugir pra... pra onde quer que ele tenha fugido). A agulha estava posicionada perigosamente próxima à espinha dorsal – se ele tentasse removê-la sem saber exatamente o que estava fazendo, estaria arriscando aleijá-la ou matá-la.

Ele não podia deixá-la, e ele não podia voltar pra Konoha, não enquanto Itachi ainda estivesse vivo...

Sobrava apenas uma opção.

"Você vem comigo," disse simplesmente, e continuou a puxá-la pelos corredores.

"O QUÊ?" Sasuke se retraiu quando a voz de Sakura atingiu desconfortáveis decibéis. "De jeito nenhum!"

Ele não deu atenção a seus protestos – ela não podia ver que era pra seu próprio bem? – e continuou a forçá-la pelo caminho.

Ele andou talvez três metros antes de começar a sentir o peso do esforço. Arrastar Sakura não era tão fácil quanto havia antecipado; músculo era mais pesado do que gordura, o que significava que Sakura tinha mais peso em seu corpo do que sua figura esguia indicava. E é claro, sendo kunoichi, os músculos em questão eram bem torneados, e podiam colocar muita força em resisti-lo.

"Sakura," ele disse eventualmente, dando um puxão e a trazendo a sua frente abruptamente. "Você vem comigo, queira ou não. Eu prefiro não ter que nocautear você e carregá-la como um peso morto, mas vou fazê-lo se você continuar a resistir."

Sakura lhe lançou um olhar tão hostil que ele quase pôde sentir as bordas de suas roupas queimando. Mas ela relaxou sob suas mãos, resmungando resignada.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça em aprovação e se dirigiu aos níveis inferiores, com Sakura o seguindo.

Sua audição era aguçada o suficiente pra ouvi-la chiar "o que aconteceu com ter caminhos diferentes e não ter nada a ver um com o outro?"

Sasuke pode ouvir o amargor na voz de Sakura, mas ignorou. Eventualmente ela ia perceber que isso era para o seu próprio bem. Ele podia não sentir muito companheirismo por ela, mas não tinha escolha – não podia deixá-la vagar desprotegida pelas florestas, à mercê de qualquer inimigo com um mínimo de habilidade com o qual pudesse se deparar.

Ainda assim, enquanto Sasuke justificava sua decisão pra si mesmo, em nenhum momento pensou sobre a dúzia de ninjas de elite que Sakura abateu quando encoleirada.

.

.

.

(cena: mangá 346 / 347)

Sakura observou as altas colunas de vidro ao redor deles, confusa e sem muita certeza do que eram. Pareciam cheias de nada a não ser água, ainda assim, havia todo tipo de fios e cabos conectados a elas.

E mais importante – o que Sasuke queria com elas?

Sakura balançou a cabeça, uma parte de si ainda atordoada e girando ao redor da súbita declaração de Sasuke de que ela viria com ele. Ainda não tinha idéia de porque ele havia feito isso – justamente quando ela havia decidido deixá-lo em paz... ele abruptamente diz que ela estaria presa a ele no futuro imediato?

Sakura estava convencida de que havia herdado de sua mentora a sorte abismal, ou de que toda essa coisa de carma e reencarnação era verdadeira e ela estava pagando o preço por ter sido algum tipo de gênio cruel e sádico na vida passada.

Ela se atrasou, andando um pouco atrás de Sasuke conforme ele caminhava entre os containers, finalmente parando diante de um. Sakura não podia ver nenhuma marca que o distinguisse dos outros, mas Sasuke parecia saber o que fazia.

"Então, é você," soou uma voz masculina. Uma voz que parecia vir de dentro do container – da própria água contida. "Então, você derrotou Orochimaru..."

'_Putz, isso fala!'_ foi tudo o que o cérebro de Sakura foi capaz de formular quando percebeu que não, seus sentidos não estavam lhe pregando uma peça, e sim, a água estava realmente falando.

"Sim," Sasuke deu um sorriso torto, um leve toque de arrogância em sua voz. "Mais importante, vou te tirar daqui."

Sua espada girou, cortando o vidro e deixando a água jorrar no chão. Sakura assistiu em silêncio, se perguntando se essa água inteligente era um produto das experiências de Orochimaru. Por que mais Sasuke a estaria libertando?

Ela percebeu que essa água não se portava como uma água normal. As beiras da enorme poça pulsaram, ondulações se espalharam pelo líquido conforme cabeça e ombros de um homem emergiram.

"Suigetsu, você é o primeiro," disse Sasuke. "Vem comigo."

"Eu, primeiro?" o homem – Suigetsu, Sakura presumiu – questionou. "Então vai haver outros...?"

Sakura observou com flagrante fascinação médica a figura nua de um homem se formando a partir da água.

"Aí está algo que você não vê todos os dias," ela murmurou pra si mesma.

O homem de cabelos branco lançou o olhar sobre ela, sua atenção obviamente arrebatada quando ela falou. "Quem é a gostosa – sua namorada?"

Sakura bufou uma risada seca como se aquilo fosse ridículo, ao mesmo tempo que coçava sua coleira.

"Ah, você está com uma daquelas coleiras, hein?" Suigetsu reparou, correndo os olhos acima e abaixo o corpo de Sakura. "Serviçal de prazer, então?"

Sasuke se viu irritado pela descarada avaliação de Sakura por parte de Suigetsu. "Ela não é da sua conta."

"Apenas conhecendo minhas companhias de viagem," Suigetsu encolheu os ombros.

"É? Bem, se dependesse de mim, eu não estaria viajando com vocês de forma alguma," Sakura disse irritada estudando os tanques de água ao redor. Cada um deles continha seres como Suigetsu?

"Ooh, ela é briguenta!" Suigetsu sorriu com malícia, exibindo uma fileira de dentes afiados que lhe pareceu com os de um tubarão. "Se você não está pegando ela, Sasuke, eu pego!"

Podia ser imaginação de Sakura, mas ela acreditou que a expressão de Sasuke ficou ainda mais severa com aquele comentário.

"Há mais dois. Vou buscar Juugo na base do norte e Karin na base do sul," o Uchiha continuou, ignorando o comentário de Suigetsu.

Sakura ficou um pouco confusa com a menção de outros, mas não queria perguntar. Quanto mais cedo ela voltasse pra Konoha, melhor. E quanto menos soubesse dos planos de Sasuke, mais provável seria que ele a deixasse ir.

É claro, considerando o quão insistente havia sido – ele havia ameaçado nocauteá-la para trazê-la consigo – Sakura não tinha muitas esperanças disso acontecer.

"Suas escolhas de equipe são loucas, Sasuke," Suigetsu disse brusco. Então seus olhos deslizaram para Sakura mais uma vez, e ele se corrigiu, "Bem... talvez nem tanto."

Sakura entrecerrou os olhos conforme ele estendia a mão em sua direção, seus dedos se curvando como se fosse afagar sua bochecha. Ela não estava sequer perto de sua força total, mas conhecia alguns golpes que podiam certamente quebrar um osso ou dois...

"Suigetsu!" Sasuke explodiu, sua conduta indiferente se tornando ríspida e autoritária. "Qualquer mão que tocá-la eu corto pelo pulso."

Ambos Sakura e Suigetsu se voltaram pra ele – Sakura surpresa pela intervenção e Suigetsu parecendo aborrecido. Mas Sasuke não entregou nada em sua expressão. Ele nunca havia ouvido falar de Suigetsu violentando qualquer pessoa, mas com a coleira no pescoço, Sakura estava em uma posição extremamente vulnerável. Ele tinha que fazer Suigetsu entender que ela não deveria ser tocada.

"Você está se portando todo superior e importante," o homem de cabelos branco disse.

"E quando ele não está?" Sakura resmungou.

A médica nem sequer viu Suigetsu se mover. Um momento ele estava a sua frente, e no seguinte, estava bem atrás de Sasuke, seu dedo indicador apontado para a cabeça do Uchiha num gesto óbvio de ameaça.

Sakura ficou tensa no mesmo segundo. Enquanto Sasuke não era sua pessoa favorita nesse momento em particular, ela não tinha o menor desejo de vê-lo morto!

"Vamos acertar algumas coisas, ok?" Suigetsu disse com calma. "Você não está no comando só porque derrotou Orochimaru. Todos estavam atrás dele – alguém iria matá-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde... você só teve mais chances do que o resto de nós."

"Qual é o seu argumento?" Sasuke perguntou soando entediado.

"Que eu tenho a vantagem agora," Suigetsu deu aquele sorriso malicioso. "Eu posso sentir que seu passarinho aqui é mais forte do que o tipo normal de escravo, mas com essa coleira, ela não vai ser capaz de fazer qualquer coisa pra ajudá-lo."

A cena se arrastou por longos momentos tensos, e Sakura se perguntou se deveria fazer algo - qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer. Ela amaldiçoou em sua mente o pedaço de metal e couro ao redor de seu pescoço com todas as forças.

Mas então a tensão se rompeu conforme Suigetsu afastou seu dedo da cabeça de Sasuke. "Brincadeira!"

Sakura relaxou, mas apenas um pouco.

"Ouvi rumores do seu poder há muito tempo," Suigetsu continuou. "Sua equipe foi a que derrotou o grande Momochi Zabuza, não? De fato – " ele voltou o rosto de repente para Sakura novamente, "se a memória não me falha, havia menção de uma garota de cabelos rosa... Haruno Sakura, certo?"

"Parabéns," Sakura disse sem expressar nada no rosto. "Você demonstrou as habilidades associativas de um chimpanzé."

Suigetsu riu, seus olhos correndo sobre ela mais uma vez. "Você realmente é um foguetinho, não? Espírito suficiente pra alguém três vezes seu tamanho."

Ele fez um beicinho infantil pra Sasuke e disse em tom de zombaria. "Certeza de que não vai dividi-la?"

A expressão de Sasuke se alterou para um olhar intenso mais selvagem do que qualquer outro que Sakura já houvesse visto antes.

"Ok, ok..." Suigetsu levantou as mãos num gesto pra acalmar Sasuke. "Eu entendi, eu entendi – não é pra chegar perto dela!"

"_Ela_ está bem aqui!" Sakura rosnou. "E _ela_ não aprecia ser discutida como um pedaço de carne!"

Suigetsu riu, mas parecia ter desistido dessa linha de conversa, pois se voltou pra Sasuke. "Eu vou com você. Mas antes de buscar os outros, podemos fazer um rápido desvio? Tem um lugar que preciso ir."

Sasuke encolheu os ombros, e Sakura assumiu que era um sinal de que ele não se importava.

"Bom, considerando que equipes de quatro pessoas são melhores" Sakura disse com calma, se aproximando da saída. "Eu vou seguir meu caminho agora..."

Sasuke estava a sua frente tão rápido que ela mal viu ele se mover.

"Odeio quando você faz isso," ela chiou.

"Não me obrigue a forçá-la, Sakura," Sasuke disse de forma equilibrada.

Suigetsu assistia a cena com interesse. Quando Sakura começou a se dirigir à entrada, ele esperou que Sasuke pelo menos a derrubasse no chão pra impor sua autoridade. Mas ele não o fez, preferindo bloquear sua saída, de uma maneira sem dúvida dominante, mas dificilmente ameaçadora. E quando disse pra que ela não o obrigasse a forçá-la, Suigetsu se viu surpreso ao constatar que ele de fato estava sendo honesto. Ele realmente não queria machucar a mulher diante dele.

Suigetsu não tinha idéia de quem ela era, mas uma coisa estava muito clara; no mundo de Sasuke, essa mulher estava sujeita a regras bem diferentes do que o resto das pessoas.

Olhos verdes brilharam, os punhos de Sakura se apertaram, e ela girou sobre o calcanhar, sua expressão cheia de raiva e frustração.

"Você realmente está aqui contra a sua vontade, não?" Suigetsu refletiu.

"É," ela retrucou com um olhar irritado. "Demorou tudo isso pra você perceber?"

Ele a observou, notando a completa falta de qualquer indício de constrangimento. "Eu posso entender a falta de reação de Sasuke, mas você parece não se importar de ter um homem nu diante de si. Não está nem corada."

"Treinei como médica-ninja," explicou simplesmente. "Corpos de homens nus dificilmente são uma coisa nova pra mim."

Sasuke estreitou os olhos e sentiu uma pontada de algo parecido com ciúmes.

"Se você diz, princesa," Suigetsu lançou um sorriso mordaz.

Uma sobrancelha rosa se elevou devagar. "Princesa?"

O sorriso de Suigetsu se acentuou, e ele foi procurar suas roupas sem nenhum outro comentário.

Ele preferiu não indicar que o título de '_princesa'_ parecia adequado. O cabelo rosa exótico, o espírito ferino, e o fato de que Sasuke a tratava com mais cuidado do que ele acredita que o Uchiha fosse capaz de demonstrar a faziam parecer algum tipo de donzela de contos de fada.

Não que ele fosse dizer isso a ela ou a Sasuke.

* * *

"_Nós prometemos de acordo com nossas esperanças e cumprimos de acordo com nossos medos."_

_- François de La Rochefocauld

* * *

_

_**Próximo capítulo em breve:**__**Aflições**_

_**Até galera!**_

_**dai86**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Pra quem não curte os desfiles de carnaval e nem saiu pra viajar no feriadão (tipo eu)... eis o capítulo 8.**

**Mais uma vez agradecimentos pra super Mari pela ajuda na tradução (mesmo que esse capítulo tenha custado uma barra de Hershey's... é a inflação!) rs**

**Ah, não esqueçam dos reviews, eles alegram meu dia quando abro a caixa de email :)**

**bjs!**

**dai86

* * *

**

"_Ciúmes é aquela dor que se sente pela apreensão de não ser igualmente amado pela pessoa que se ama inteiramente."_

_- Joseph Addison

* * *

_

**Capítulo 8**

**Aflições**

.

"Então... qual é a sua história?" Suigetsu perguntou.

Sakura dirigiu-lhe o olhar. "Que história?"

"A..." Suigetsu fez um leve gesto em direção ao pescoço. "Como você acabou com essa infelicidade?"

"Um impulso altruísta se sobrepôs aos meus instintos de auto-preservação."

"Verdade?"

Sakura revirou os olhos. "Eu estava quase sem chakra e me deparei com um grupo de viajantes sendo capturados como escravos pra Oto. Eu lutei com os shinobi ao invés de desviar deles silenciosamente... e aqui estou. Sendo arrastada morro acima e vale abaixo por um cretino."

"Você não tem muito apreço pelo Sasuke, não?"

"Não no momento, não."

Suigetsu deu um sorriso torto. "Então... você é médica, huh?"

"Sou, mas as minhas habilidade estão um pouco limitadas com a coleira." Sakura correu um dedo sobre a trava de metal para enfatizar.

"Mas elas ainda são de alta qualidade, não? Quero dizer, Sasuke deve ter alguma razão pra trazer você conosco."

"Bem, se por acaso ele deixar escapar, você poderia me informar quais são?"

Sasuke ouvia a conversa a sua frente com um meio interesse. Sakura havia permanecido em silêncio ao longo da jornada para deixar Oto, aparentemente desprezando a idéia de andar ao lado dele ou de Suigetsu, preferindo se colocar meio caminho entre eles, ocasionalmente resmungando obscenidades.

Eventualmente, Suigetsu atrasou o passo e tentou puxar conversa com ela. Suas primeiras tentativas foram rejeitadas de forma bem rude, mas conforme persistia, a atitude fria de Sakura diminuiu gradualmente. Era óbvio que ela ainda estava receosa do rapaz de cabelos branco, mas conversava facilmente com ele agora.

Sasuke disse pra si mesmo que não estava com inveja.

"Ah, se alegre princesa," Suigetsu sorriu, querendo dar um tapinha em suas costas, mas com medo de dar motivo pra Sasuke cumprir sua promessa. "Podia ser pior."

Sakura deu uma bufada pouco elegante. "Verdade. Esse é o fato depressivo da vida – sempre pode ficar pior."

Suigetsu riu novamente e apesar de tudo, Sakura sentiu uma certa empatia por ele. Ele era perverso e rude, sim, mas seu sorriso audacioso e sua atitude juvenil a fazia lembrar de Naruto de certa maneira.

Além disso, era agradável conversar com alguém que possuí alguma habilidade de conversação.

"Então... aonde vamos, só por curiosidade?" ela perguntou.

"Túmulo de Zabuza," Suigetsu explicou. "Eu quero a espada."

Sakura piscou, puxando suas memórias e tentando lembrar se havia algo particularmente incomum quanto à espada de Zabuza... além de seu tamanho, é claro.

Ela observou Suigetsu tomar um longo gole da garrafa de água que carregava em sua cintura, e seu lado médica ficou curioso.

"Você bebe com freqüência porque precisa manter seus níveis de fluidos altos?"

"Bingo, princesa," ele sorriu. "Você é espertinha, não?"

Sakura deu com os ombros, piscando conforme eles emergiam dentre as árvores, e se viu diante da Grande Ponte Naruto. Sentiu um sorriso nostálgico tocar seus lábios e, ao arriscar uma olhadela em direção a Sasuke, ficou surpresa ao vê-lo observar a placa assim como ela, sua expressão quase... afeiçoada.

"O que há com vocês?" Suigetsu perguntou, bebendo outro gole d'água.

"Não é nada," Sasuke disse. "Vamos."

Sakura andou atrás dos dois homens conforme atravessavam a ponte, observando a espuma provocada pelas correntes de água abaixo. Para um civil, seria suicídio tentar nadar aqui, mas para um ninja...

Um ninja provavelmente tinha boas chances de alcançar terra firme. Se ela saltasse pela lateral e ficasse submersa o maior tempo possível...

"Nem pense nisso," Sasuke estalou, agarrando seu braço acima do cotovelo e a guiando de volta para o meio da ponte.

"Eu só tava olhando a água!" ela protestou.

Sasuke não disse nada, mas Suigetsu riu. "Por favor princesa, nem eu cairia nessa."

"Foda-se garoto-água," Sakura resmungou.

Suigetsu apenas riu com mais vontade. "A hora que você quiser princesa. Apenas num lugar onde seu namorado não nos encontre – ele parece o tipo ciumento."

Sakura revirou os olhos e Sasuke lançou um olhar selvagem sobre o outro homem.

Ainda assim, Sakura notou com interesse que ele não solto seu braço até que eles terminassem de cruzar a ponte.

.

.

.

(cena: mangá 347)

"Aqui está," disse Sasuke, gesticulando para os túmulos que o Time sete havia erigido todos aqueles anos atrás.

Suigetsu sorriu-se satisfeito, envolvendo seus dedos ao redor do cabo da gigantesca espada com ansiedade. Ele a puxou do solo avaliando o peso da espada em sua mão. "É bem pesada..."

"Você acha?" Sakura observou com sarcasmo. "Não imagina o por quê?"

"Ui, princesa, melhor guardar essa língua afiada antes que você se corte com ela," Suigetsu sorriu com malícia, descansando a espada sobre o chão mais uma vez.

Sakura percebeu o leve tremor de seus músculos quando ele a abaixou. "Sem querer ofender o homem com a espada grande, mas você acha que realmente consegue empunhá-la?"

"As lâminas dos Sete Espadachins da Névoa foram passadas de geração em geração. Eu treinei pra poder me juntar a eles um dia," Suigetsu narrou, prendendo uma larga tira de couro ao redor da espada.

"Você na verdade não respondeu minha pergunta," Sakura apontou.

"Não se preocupe comigo, princesa. Eu vou lidar com isso aqui muito bem."

Sakura deu com os ombros, observando Suigetsu usar a tira de couro pra carregar a espada em suas costas.

"Está certo, vamos continuar a viagem," ele disse finalmente. "O mais próximo primeiro, certo?"

"Ahn... pessoal?" Sakura apontou o sol deitando sobre o horizonte. "A não ser que essa pessoa esteja a no máximo cerca de uma milha daqui, nós vamos viajar no escuro."

"Então vamos ficar em uma hospedaria em algum lugar antes," Suigetsu deu com os ombros. "Você tem algum dinheiro, Sasuke?"

Sakura sabia que ele tinha. Antes de ir buscar Suigetsu, Sasuke havia coletado bastante dinheiro do tesouro de Oto.

"Ele tem dinheiro," ela disse simplesmente. "Vamos procurar algum lugar agradável."

.

.

.

"Então... nós vamos pegar três quartos, ou vamos ser mesquinhos e pegar um só?" Suigetsu perguntou.

"Vamos pegar dois quartos," Sasuke informou.

"O quê? Um pra nós e outro pra princesa?"

Por um momento, Sakura ousou sonhar que ela poderia escapar no meio da noite. Mas essa esperança foi estraçalhada pela resposta de Sasuke.

"Não – um pra você, e outro pra mim e pra Sakura."

Sakura mordeu o lábio pra conter o grito de '_porquê?"_Ela sabia o porquê – Sasuke havia previsto suas intenções, e tomou uma atitude pra interromper sua tentativa de fuga antes mesmo de ela tentar.

"Eu sabia que você estava pegando ela," Suigetsu murmurou em voz baixa.

Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar intimidador, enquanto Sakura fingiu não escutar.

.

.

.

Sakura ligou o chuveiro, deixando a água morna correr sobre seu corpo com um suspiro de alívio. Havia sido difícil sorrir educadamente ao recepcionista enquanto Sasuke a apressava a entrar no hotel, quando tudo o que queria fazer era gritar pra que ele alertasse Konoha.

Mas o homem era um civil – todos aqui eram civis, e ela não iria colocar suas vidas e bem estar em perigo ao implicá-los em assuntos de ninjas.

O que era pior: o quarto que Sasuke reservou tinha uma cama de casal – ela suspeitou que os empregados do hotel agiam sob a impressão de que eles eram um casal. Mas Sakura estava determinada a não dividir a cama – ela já havia tido o suficiente disso em Oto, muito obrigada, e preferia ficar com o sofá.

Sakura enrolou a toalha ao redor de si conforme saía do chuveiro, aproveitando o espelho alto para examinar a coleira novamente. Ela sabia que não havia como ela removê-la, mas não pôde resistir checar a cada oportunidade que tinha, caso lhe viesse a inspiração.

Se sentia como uma dessas crianças que perguntava se já era Natal a cada dia de dezembro.

Mas quanto mais examinava, cutucava, remexia ou mesmo tentava forçar a coleira, mais se convencia de que não podia ser removida por métodos ordinários. Ela tinha certeza de que havia algum tipo de truque – tinha que ser, Sakura se recusava a pensar na possibilidade de que a coleira podia nunca mais sair de seu pescoço, que fora projetada pra ser usada até a morte.

Se ela voltasse pra Konoha, Tsunade com certeza pensaria numa maneira de tirar isso dela... mas ela precisava escapar de Sasuke primeiro.

A médica não podia evitar se perguntar o que exatamente a coleira permitia que ela fizesse. Ela não podia mais sentir chakra de outros, mas ela ainda seria capaz de afetar o seu próprio? Aumentá-lo e diminuí-lo conforme sua vontade?

Ela tentou criar picos de chakra, uma técnica comumente usada por shinobis para atrair atenção de outros ninjas deliberadamente. Mas nada aconteceu. Ela não podia sentir a mais leve alteração de seus níveis de chakra. É claro, a coleira lhe permitia apenas uma pequena quantidade de chakra, e era possível que qualquer coisa acima desse nível fosse simplesmente suprimido.

Então ao invés disso Sakura tentou suprimir seu chakra, da mesma maneira que faria para evitar detecção durante uma missão secreta. E sentiu que funcionou – seu próprio chakra se apagou de acordo com sua vontade, ocultando sua presença.

Sakura mal teve tempo de sorrir pra si mesma no espelho antes que a porta do banheiro fosse aberta abruptamente e Sasuke entrasse como um furacão.

Sakura deu um grito de surpresa e se virou, embaraçosamente consciente de estava coberta apenas por uma fina toalha. "_Que diabos você está fazendo?_

Sasuke piscou, a olhou fixamente por um momento em completo silêncio (era sua imaginação o modo como os olhos dele pareciam se esbugalhar?)... e então deixou o banheiro, batendo a porta atrás de si com força.

Sakura tinha os olhos fixos na porta, completamente perplexa. O que acabou de acontecer?

"Ei!" ela gritou diante da porta fechada. "Que raios foi isso?"

"Não esconda seu chakra de novo," veio a voz de Sasuke de trás da porta, soando levemente tensa.

Sakura finalmente compreendeu. Quando seu chakra sumiu do banheiro, Sasuke provavelmente presumiu que ela havia usado algum tipo de jutsu de tele transporte (o que seria uma ótima idéia se ela não estivesse usando essa maldita coleira!) e invadiu o ambiente, acreditando que ela estava fugindo.

Ao invés disso, ele conseguiu uma bela olhada nela seminua. Sakura se viu agradecida por estar pelo menos com uma toalha. O quão embaraçoso seria se Sasuke a tivesse pego nua no banheiro?

Ela se vestiu apressadamente, fazendo uma careta ao vestir aquele horrível uniforme marrom, dizendo pra si mesma que ela precisava de roupas novas. Ela ia adorar ouvir que desculpa Sasuke havia arranjado pra explicar suas roupas pras pessoas da recepção.

Esqueça as roupas – ela adoraria saber o que eles achavam que essa coleira era. Talvez tivessem presumido que ela estava fazendo alguma declaração bizarra de moda?

Ela saiu do banheiro, tentando não rir quando notou que Sasuke olhava deliberadamente pra qualquer direção a não ser a dela. Sakura pegou metade dos travesseiros na cama e os jogou sobre o sofá, arrumando eles em uma das extremidades dele.

"O que você está fazendo?" Sasuke perguntou enquanto ela tirava um dos cobertores extra do armário.

"Eu não vou dormir nessa cama com você," Sakura disse de forma brusca. "Quero dizer, agora que não temos que enganar uma dupla de sádicos pra acharem que estamos transando, não há motivo."

As sobrancelhas de Sasuke desceram, e ele tentou não examinar por que se sentia quase magoado pela declaração.

A porta se abriu e Suigetsu entrou no quarto.

"Por que você está aqui?" Sasuke perguntou irritado.

"Eu estava entediado," ele encolheu os ombros, e então reparou Sakura ajeitando sua cama no sofá. "Você fez a princesa dormir no sofá?"

"Não, eu decidi ficar no sofá," Sakura corrigiu.

"Então você realmente não está dormindo com ela?" a pergunta foi direcionada a Sasuke.

"NÃO!" Sakura explodiu. "Eu não sou sua esposa, ou sua namorada, ou sua amante ou sua 'escrava sexual' – nós não estamos transando, não estamos nos pegando, não estamos nos beijando, não estamos fazendo nada remotamente sexual!"

"Táaa, desculpe ter perguntado."

Sakura forçou seus punhos a se abrirem, relaxando as mãos, esperando que sua raiva justificada se dissipasse.

Nesse meio tempo, Suigetsu havia se voltado novamente pra Sasuke. "Então, você não está dando em cima da princesa... isso quer dizer que você é gay? Porque eu meio que imaginei..."

Sakura não pôde evitar. Ela explodiu em risadas – uma risada real, profunda, de sacudir a barriga. Ela agarrou o estômago conforme a força das risadas a fizeram quase se dobrar. Ela arriscou uma olhada na direção de Sasuke... apenas pra que a expressão em seu rosto proporcionasse a Sakura outro intenso acesso de risada histérica.

"Você está bem animada, não?" Suigetsu comentou.

"Pra uma vítima de seqüestro, suponho que sim."

"... você realmente não queria estar aqui, verdade?"

"Qual foi sua primeira pista?" ela rosnou.

Sasuke ficou surpreso com a pontada de mágoa que sentiu. Houve um tempo em que ela teria ficado feliz em segui-lo...

Ele não sabia por que, mas algo o impeliu a lembrá-la disso. "Me lembro distintamente de você se oferecendo pra vir comigo uma vez."

Sakura ficou tensa. "Talvez, mas eu mal era uma adolescente que se iludiu em acreditar que havia algo de bom em você. Duvido que qualquer coisa que eu tenha dito naquela noite possa ser levada a sério."

Ela estava mentindo, é claro – havia uma parte daquela confissão (mais do que um pouco embaraçosa, analisando em retrospecto) em que ela realmente falou sério. E que ainda era verdade, pra seu pesar.

_Eu te amo..._

"Então era mentira?" Sasuke perguntou em voz baixa, e algo em seus olhos dizia a Sakura que ele não falava da promessa de ajudá-lo.

Ela forçou seus lábios num sorriso malicioso e lhe deu as costas, efetivamente terminando aquela conversa. Ela não confiava em suas habilidades de interpretação tanto assim, não se tivesse que olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Bem... talvez não fosse naquele momento, mas certamente seria agora!"

E talvez se ela continuasse a repetir isso pra si mesma, ela acreditaria um dia.

"Agora..." Sakura balançou a cabeça. "Agora... eu nunca estaria aqui com você por vontade própria."

"Mas você está aqui de qualquer forma," Sasuke disse, sua voz ríspida. "E vai ficar comigo até eu dizer o contrário."

Suigetsu simplesmente observou a interação dos dois; a primeira imagem que lhe vinha à mente era de uma onda quebrando contra uma pedra. Sakura era a onda, acumulando força e intensidade, se chocando contra a pedra sólida que era Sasuke e estourando em pedaços, deixada pra se afastar e tentar novamente.

Numa primeira análise, parecia que a pedra havia ganhado. Mas Suigetsu entendia. Pouco a pouco, cada onda desgastava a pedra, enquanto a onda permanecia inalterada, constante. No final, eram sempre as pedras que cediam, não as ondas.

Algo lhe disse que era o mesmo com esses dois. Sasuke podia estar firme e impassível diante de Sakura, mas era só uma questão de tempo até isso mudar.

Sasuke observou Sakura continuar a arrumar sua cama, não lhe dando qualquer atenção ou fazendo qualquer esforço pra continuar a conversa... e se sentiu estranhamente perdido. Era um choque se dar conta que os sentimentos de Sakura por ele tinham sido quase um conforto – afinal de contas, se Sakura podia amá-lo, devia ter algo de bom nele, certo?

Mas agora ela dizia que não o amava mais. Que qualquer coisa que ela pudesse ter sentido por ele estava morto há muito tempo.

E isso o irritava de uma forma bizarra e irracional. Não era isso que o ele queria? Que ela se esquecesse dele?

Então por que essa realidade o fazia sentir vontade de quebrar algo?

.

.

.

Sakura se revirou e se remexeu no sofá, incapaz de dormir. Não que sua cama improvisada estivesse desconfortável; pelo contrário, o sofá de fato era bem confortável – macio mas firme o suficiente pra ela não afundar nele – mas sua meia discussão com Sasuke continuava a girar em sua cabeça.

Ela se recusava a admitir que se sentia um pouco culpada. Por Deus, o homem havia praticamente se vangloriado de mantê-la prisioneira – ela _não_ ia se sentir culpada por mentir pra ele!

Assim a médica fechou os olhos e pensou em outras coisas, forçando seus pensamentos de volta pra Konoha, revivendo tempos mais felizes (mas nada de memórias do time 7 – ela ia ficar longe dessas), e torcendo pra que sua mente eventualmente se acalmasse o suficiente pra que ela pudesse dormir.

De sua parte, Sasuke também não conseguia dormir. Mas ele não se revirava da mesma maneira que ele podia ouvir Sakura fazendo; ao invés disso ele se manteve perfeitamente imóvel, esperando que a exaustão do dia eventualmente superasse a agitação em sua mente.

As horas se arrastaram, medidas por sua lenta respiração regular conforme ele tentava convencer seu corpo a descansar. Ouviu o som dos movimentos de Sakura diminuindo, ouviu sua respiração se tranqüilizar e se tornar regular e profunda conforme ela caía no sono.

Estranhamente, saber que ela dormia tranquilamente a poucos passos de distância acalmou Sasuke o suficiente pra que ele dormisse mais rápido do que qualquer técnica de relaxamento que conhecesse.

.

.

.

Os olhos de Sasuke se abriram e sua mão buscou a espada no escuro, pronto a se defender do que quer que o tenha despertado.

Então ele se deu conta de que não havia outra presença no quarto a não ser ele e Sakura. Ele não havia sido acordado por um invasor, mas pelo suave choro e gemidos vindos de sua colega de quarto.

Sasuke se apoiou sobre o cotovelo, procurando pelo quarto a fonte do que a angustiava... mas não havia nada – os olhos de Sakura ainda estavam bem fechados, e os pequenos gestos repentinos e incompreensíveis que acompanhavam aqueles fracos sons vindos dela lhe indicaram que ela estava presa em algum tipo de pesadelo.

Sem saber precisamente por que, ele se levantou da cama e silenciosamente atravessou o quarto.

Agora que estava próximo, Sasuke pôde notar as leves trilhas de lágrimas brilhando sob a luz da lua, e se deu conta de que o que quer que Sakura estivesse sonhando, a angustiava tanto que ela de fato estava chorando.

Ele também se deu conta – um pouco chocado – que era a primeira vez que ele a via chorar em anos. De fato, apesar dos eventos das últimas semanas terem sido provavelmente devastadores pra ela, a última vez que ele conseguia lembrar ter visto Sakura chorar, foi quando ele deixou Konoha todos aqueles anos atrás.

A garota adormecida tremeu, seu leve choro o tirando de seus pensamentos. Ele observou sua testa se franzir, seu rosto se contorcendo numa expressão de dor... então sua mão se dirigiu a ela antes que ele pudesse evitar.

Seus dedos correram pelo cabelo rosa, tocando gentilmente seu rosto. Ela se contraiu e Sasuke recolheu sua mão abruptamente como se queimado.

Mas quando ela não acordou, a mão dele gravitou de volta em sua direção como se atraída por um imã. Seus dedos massagearam as linhas da testa como se pudessem ser suavizadas como argila úmida sendo moldada.

E para sua surpresa, elas sumiram. Seja porque a sensação de um toque em seu rosto a tenha confortado, ou porque uma nova sensação tenha quebrado o ritmo de seu pesadelo, o rosto de Sakura relaxou gradualmente, os músculos rijos perdendo a tensão.

Foi só quando ela suspirou e tentou se aconchegar na carícia que Sasuke se afastou, sentindo-se desconfortável de repente, como se ele tivesse exposto uma parte vulnerável de si mesmo.

Ele voltou pra cama, certificando-se em fazê-lo em silêncio pra que Sakura não acordasse.

.

.

.

Sakura abriu os olhos pra encontra a suave luz da manhã - fora despertada pelo som do chuveiro. Um rápido olhar para a cama comprovou que ela estava vazia, e Sakura presumiu que Sasuke estava se lavando.

Ela tirou o cobertor de cima dela, fazendo uma careta conforme tentava desamassar sua roupa – estava terrivelmente amarrotada pela noite de sono, e mesmo que Sakura não fosse tão preocupada com a aparência quanto já havia sido um dia, isso era simplesmente desconfortável demais.

Ela imaginou se conseguiria persuadir Sasuke a comprar algumas roupas novas pra ela.

Ela abordou o assunto tão logo ele saiu do banheiro. "Preciso de roupas novas."

Sasuke lhe lançou um _olhar_, mas Sakura não foi dissuadida, e atacou antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

"Esse uniforme é duro, coça e atrapalha minha liberdade de movimento. Se você vai me arrastar por aí como um cão desobediente, pelo menos tenha a decência de me arranjar algumas roupas apropriadas!"

"Mais tarde," Sasuke lhe disse. "Primeiro, vamos encontrar os outros."

Sakura rangeu os dentes e suprimiu a vontade de gritar uma obscenidade ou duas.

Ouviu-se uma firme batida na porta e a voz de Suigetsu atravessou a porta. "Ei, vocês já estão acordados? Nós já vamos?"

"Estamos indo," disse Sasuke, prendendo sua espada à cintura.

.

.

.

(cena: mangá 348)

Não importava quantas vezes Sakura usasse seu chakra pra andar sobre água, havia sempre um toque de surrealidade. Ela observava peixes nadarem sob seus pés com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto conforme eles atravessavam o mar.

Pelo menos a coleira não a havia privado completamente de seu chakra; ela tinha a impressão de que essa travessia sobre o mar (aparentemente necessária pra encontrar o próximo membro) teria sido bem difícil de outro modo.

"Então... porque você está montando uma equipe?" Suigetsu perguntou.

Sasuke olhou para ele. "Eu tenho um objetivo. E há melhores chances de alcançar tal objetivo com uma pequena equipe."

Ele então voltou seus olhos pra Sakura, caminhando atrás deles, parecendo pronta a agarrar qualquer oportunidade que tivesse de escapar. Ele ressentiu o fato de que ela seria colocada em perigo, mas como ele não podia remover sua coleira, não podia arriscar se aproximar de Konoha, e não podia deixá-la vaguear sozinha pelas florestas com tão pouco de seu chakra... ela estava mais segura com ele.

Ouvir Sasuke e Suigetsu conversando sobre formar uma equipe fez algo se revirar no estômago de Sakura. Ela não pôde evitar se perguntar por que ele não ficou em Konoha – ela, Kakashi e Naruto teriam ficado felizes em ajudá-lo. Ou eles não eram bons o suficiente?

Seu peito se apertou dolorosamente, e Sakura afastou esse pensamento com raiva. Ela não ia passar por outra rodada de desilusão com Sasuke.

Ainda assim... isso não significava que não desejasse acertá-lo com muita força na cabeça.

"Por que tão quieta, princesa?" a voz de Suigetsu a tirou de seus pensamentos.

A resposta de Sakura foi honesta. "Se eu ficar em silêncio, talvez vocês dois se esqueçam de mim e eu consiga escapar na surdina."

"Esquecer de você?" Suigetsu ronronou. "Não acho possível..."

Um músculo no maxilar de Sasuke saltou, e Suigetsu decidiu abandonar o tom de flerte.

"Mas por que Karin?" Suigetsu perguntou, mudando sutilmente de assunto. "Ela é totalmente devota a Orochimaru, ela já bagunçou com o meu corpo com aquelas experiências antes, e sua atitude não é exatamente das melhores... se é pra termos uma garota conosco, a princesa aqui vai ter meu voto em qualquer dia."

"Você foi submetido a experiências?" Sakura perguntou suavemente, sentindo uma pontada de compaixão por ele em seu coração.

Suigetsu olhou de volta pra ela, e havia um estranho sorriso pairando em seus lábios. Ela teve a impressão que ele tentou parecer ousado, mas parecia mais triste do qualquer outra coisa.

"Você tem realmente um coração mole, não?"

Sasuke podia praticamente sentir o coração de Sakura se abrir para o homem ao seu lado e cortou o momento de interação entre os dois bruscamente ao falar, "É verdade que há muitos shinobis poderosos com os quais seria mais fácil lidar, mas eu preciso das habilidades únicas dela."

Sakura apertou a mandíbula e cerrou os punhos diante do repentino surto de ciúmes irracional. Quem se importa se Sasuke precisa dessa mulher? Sakura era sua prisioneira – por que deveria se importar com quem ele viajava e por quê?

Mas ainda assim doía. Ele precisava dessa mulher pra... seja lá qual for a razão... e ele nunca precisou dela. Ela não tinha idéia de por que Sasuke a havia arrastado com ele, mas tinha certeza de que não era porque precisava dela por perto.

* * *

"_É melhor quebrar o coração de alguém do que não fazer nada com ele."_

_- Margaret Kennedy

* * *

_

**Próximo capítulo: 9 -**_**Cooperação**_

**Entra em cena Karin, a "rival" da Sakura,... o que irá acontecer? Aguardem e verão! rs**

**Honestamente pessoal? Eu adoro essa fic inteira (principalmente o Haru no começo), mas minha parte favorita é a segunda (a partir do capítulo 14). Depois vocês vão entender por que...**

**Vou tentar postar as traduções o mais rápido possível, mas não se esqueçam de fazer a sua parte:Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!**

**bjs!**

**dai86**


	9. Chapter 9

**Olá pessoal! Mais um capítulo incrível pra vocês.**

**Já vou adiantar que muito em breve os amigos da Sakura vão dar as caras por aqui. E é claro,... os vilões.**

**Só pra registrar... esse capítulo custou um Toblerone. (Já fechei um acordo com a Mari e ela vai traduzir os próximos dois por uma caixa de bombom... rs)**

**Então, talvez eu solte os capítulos 10 e 11 de uma vez, ou em dias consecutivos na semana que vem.**

**Aguardem. bjos!**

**dai86**

**Ah, ameeeeeeei as reviews :) amei, amei! Obrigada, pessoal!**

* * *

"_Nunca se desculpe por expressar um sentimento. Quando o faz, você se desculpa pela verdade."_

_- Benjamin Disraeli

* * *

_

**Capítulo 9**

**Cooperação**

.

(mangá 348)

Eles alcançaram uma pequena ilha rochosa, e por um segundo, Sakura teve a certeza de que a base deveria estar escondida por algum tipo de genjutsu.

Então notou a abertura na pedra, e a escadaria que descia em direção à escuridão.

"Ótimo, mais fortalezas subterrâneas," ela murmurou.

"Não se preocupe, princesa – você pode segurar minha mão se ficar com medo," Suigetsu lhe lançou um sorriso sugestivo.

Sakura fez um gesto obsceno, mas ele apenas riu. Ele parecia rir diante de tudo o que ela fazia, como se estivesse ali especificamente para o propósito de entretê-lo.

Sasuke soltou um ruído que soou como uma bufada de desprezo e desceu casualmente pela escadaria. Suigetsu o seguiu.

Sakura piscou por um momento, surpresa, e mais do que um pouco esperançosa diante da idéia de que eles tivessem se esquecido dela (e qualquer pontada de mágoa pelo fato de ser tão facilmente ignorada por Sasuke foi logo deixada de lado). A médica olhou ao redor, então se virou e foi em direção à água, decidida a fugir.

Mas de repente Sasuke estava a sua frente, tendo se movido rápido demais pra que seus olhos acompanhassem.

"Pára com isso!" Sakura chiou assustada e irritada.

Sasuke simplesmente agarrou seu braço e a puxou de volta para a entrada, descendo as escadas.

"Tá bom, tá bom, já entendi – nada de fugir! Você pode me soltar agora."

"Aparentemente não, já que não posso confiar em você pra me seguir por conta própria," Sasuke disse tenso, como se as palavras lhe doessem de alguma maneira.

"Qual é o seu problema?" Sakura esbravejou, frustração ecoando dentro de si como um trovão. "Não, não precisa responder, eu não me importo – apenas me deixa ir!"

"Você tá tendo um trabalhão com ela," Suigetsu riu conforme o Uchiha passava por ele arrastando a mulher, enquanto esta continuava a protestar.

Havia celas nesta base – longas celas que ladeavam o corredor, reforçadas com grossas barras de aço – e Sakura se deteve sob a mão de Sasuke, se esquecendo de lutar contra o aperto em seu braço conforme encarava as pessoas presas nas celas.

"Eles estão bem?" ela exclamou, se contorcendo contra a mão que a arrastava para que pudesse continuar a observar aquelas pessoas por mais tempo. Ela podia ouvi-los falar entre si, dizendo que os rumores deviam ser verdadeiros – Sasuke havia derrotado Orochimaru e estava aqui para libertá-los.

Sakura estava a ponto de exigir que eles ajudassem essas pessoas quando Sasuke parou, soltando seu braço.

Havia uma mulher de pé diante do trio, aproximadamente da mesma idade que eles, com cabelos de um vermelho vívido, e usando óculos.

"Sasuke..." ela disse, enquanto seus olhos os estudavam. Podia ser a imaginação de Sakura, mas ela acreditou ter detectado uma pontada de ressentimento nos olhos da mulher quando eles se detiveram sobre ela. "Bem, se você está aqui sozinho, os rumores devem ser verdadeiros."

"Que insensível!" Suigetsu bufou. "E eu e a princesa aqui – o que nós somos? Invisíveis?"

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" a ruiva perguntou, ignorando Suigetsu.

Mas Suigetsu não foi dissuadido. "Sasuke quer falar com você. Mas, ei! Ao invés de conversar de pé aqui, por que você não nos leva pra uma sala ou algo do tipo? Já faz um tempo que não estico as pernas e tô moído."

A mulher – quem Sakura assumiu ser Karin, se Sasuke queria falar com ela – bufou pelo nariz e marchou pelo corredor, deliberadamente ignorando Suigetsu e Sakura.

Ela abriu uma pequena porta no final do corredor e eles entraram, ambos os homens se sentando num pequeno sofá no canto da sala. Sakura se dirigiu para o espaço ao lado de Suigetsu, mas Sasuke lhe agarrou o pulso e puxou, forçando ela a se sentar abruptamente ao seu lado.

"Ei!" ela gritou indignada. "Cuidado com o braço – eu juro que você vai acabar deslocando ele se continuar com esses agarrões e puxões."

"E quem é ela?" Karin perguntou ríspida, apontando para a médica de cabelos rosados.

Suigetsu deu um sorriso malicioso. "É a namoradinha do Sasuke."

Karin engasgou, e o homem-tubarão riu e se corrigiu. "Bem, ela é mais como se fosse escrava dele. Está vendo esse colar que a princesa está usando?"

Karin voltou seus olhos pra Sakura novamente, e acenou com a cabeça, aparentemente se dando conta de que Sakura era uma escrava. "Ela não parece particularmente forte, pouco útil pra trabalhos manuais... então, ela é uma prostituta?"

Sakura abriu a boca pra berrar uma negação, mas Sasuke se interpôs.

"Não," ele disse abruptamente, sua voz severa. "Sakura não é uma prostituta."

Sakura piscou, surpresa diante da fúria impassível nos olhos de Sasuke. Karin pareceu tão chocada quanto ela.

Mas Suigetsu não pareceu surpreso. "Um tanto rabugento, não?"

Sasuke o ignorou. "Karin, você vem conosco – Preciso de você."

Diante dessa declaração brusca, Sakura sentiu um nó na garganta, mas estava cansada de se deixar magoar por ele.

"O quê?" Karin gritou. "Por que eu preciso ir pra qualquer lugar? Eu fui deixada encarregada desse lugar!"

"Orochimaru se foi," Sasuke argumentou.

"O que vamos fazer com todos os prisioneiros?" a ruiva retrucou.

"Suigetsu, vá soltar os prisioneiros," Sasuke instruiu.

Sakura soltou um suspiro. Típico. '_Cretino autoritário e hipócrita!'_

É claro, se isso libertasse aquelas pobres pessoas, ela não podia realmente reclamar.

"Não se atreva!" Karin chiou conforme o homem de cabelos branco se levantou do sofá.

"Não há mais razão para mantê-los aqui," Sasuke indicou. "O que você faria com eles?"

Lembrando-se das pessoas esfarrapadas e magras que havia visto nas celas, Sakura se levantou também. "Eu ajudo."

"O que foi que eu disse?" Suigetsu deu um sorriso torto. "Uma coração-mole mesmo."

"Não é uma coisa ruim," Sakura resmungou conforme o seguiu porta afora. Sasuke não havia feito nenhum movimento para impedi-la, então interpretou isso como uma permissão implícita.

"Eu não tenho obrigação de ir com você!" Karin retrucou conforme a porta se fechou atrás deles.

Sasuke a observou, analisando o quão sério ela falava. Uma parte de sua mente rastreava a assinatura de chakra de Sakura, monitorando ela pra se certificar de que estivesse ciente de qualquer tentativa de fuga.

Sasuke tinha real consciência da atração de Karin por ele – havia tido inúmeras experiências com isso em Konoha, e se tinha uma coisa que ele sabia sobre atração, era que se ele agisse com desinteresse, elas simplesmente tentavam ganhar sua atenção com mais afinco.

Então ele simplesmente exalou antes de falar, "Tudo bem. Se você está convicta, eu vou ter que encontrar outra pessoa."

Quase no tempo de uma piscada, Karin havia se apressado em direção à porta, trancando esta.

"Eu vou com você," ela ronronou, deixando seus óculos de lado conforme se aproximava devagar, se sentando ao lado dele e deliberadamente deslizando pra perto. "Se você realmente quer que eu vá... eu vou com você. Eu estou ficando entediada desse cargo glorificado de guarda de qualquer forma..."

Ela se aproximou mais, até que seus ombros se tocassem. "Vamos – não precisamos daqueles dois idiotas... pode ser só eu e você..."

"Não chega tão perto," Sasuke disse, se sentindo mais tenso. Ele não gostava quando as pessoas invadiam seu espaço pessoal. Ele nunca havia se importado quando Sakura o fazia... mas aquilo era diferente.

"Suigetsu!" veio o grito agudo de Sakura por detrás da porta, deixando Sasuke nervoso. Por um momento imaginou se precisaria reforçar sua ameaça de mutilação. "O que você -"

Mas então a porta foi feita em pedaços, fragmentos de madeira e pedra se espalhando pelo chão. Karin saltou pra longe de Sasuke como se ele tivesse se transformado numa poça de limo de repente.

Suigetsu estava de pé na porta, se apoiando em sua espada com um de seus braços exibindo músculos inchados. Sakura estava atrás dele com os braços cobrindo sua cabeça para se proteger da chuva de detritos.

"Seu idiota!" ela rosnou, sua mão cerrada atingindo ele nas costas. "E se você tivesse derrubado o teto inteiro em cima de nós?"

"Cuidado com esses punhos, princesa," o homem de cabelos branco se lamuriou, massageando sua lateral enquanto os músculos de seu braço lentamente voltavam ao tamanho normal. "Eu preciso de alguma dessas costelas que você está quebrando."

"Você vai viver," ela retrucou.

Mas Suigetsu notou os olhos de Sakura percorrendo ele, avaliando sua condição. Sakura podia tentar mostrar uma fachada diferente com insultos afiados e sarcasmo, mas no fundo ela era provavelmente a pessoa mais compassiva que já conheceu.

Então ele sorriu pra ela, deixando claro que ele estava apenas brincando, então se dirigiu a Sasuke. "Bem, vamos indo então – Karin claramente não quer vir."

"Na verdade, ela mudou de idéia," Sasuke lhes informou.

"E-eu nunca disse isso!" a ruiva protestou. "Eu... eu só estou indo na mesma direção."

'_Claro que você está..._' Sakura pensou, odiando o tom de ressentimento nesse pensamento. Mas ela tinha certeza de que havia um motivo pelo qual ela e Suigetsu haviam encontrado aquela porta trancada, obrigando ele a derrubá-la.

Suigetsu parecia ter a mesma opinião, pois havia um tom de ironia em sua voz quando ele comentou "Verdade? Bem, isso é conveniente, então. Acho que você vai ficar conosco por um tempinho, não?"

"Só por um tempo," Karin insistiu de forma defensiva.

"Escutou isso, princesa? Você vai ter uma colega." Suigetsu esticou o braço para dar um tapinha em seu ombro, mas recolheu a mão quando o chakra de Sasuke deu um pico repentino. "Relaxa – eu não estou tocando nela, viu?"

"Por que Sasuke se importaria em você tocar nela?" Karin perguntou irritada.

"Ele é do tipo ciumento," Suigetsu respondeu. "Não gosta de ninguém perturbando sua mulher."

"Eu não sou a mulher dele!" Sakura insistiu.

Sasuke não resistiu o pequeno sorriso que passou pelos seus lábios diante da petulância de Sakura. Karin parecia escandalizada, atônita que qualquer mulher negasse de forma tão veemente ser de Sasuke ao invés de expor pra todo o mundo.

É claro, Sakura não estava lhe dando atenção – estava pensando nas pessoas que ela e Suigetsu haviam libertado, carregando sua mensagem para o mundo exterior. Suigetsu havia lhes dito para espalhar que Sasuke realmente havia derrotado Orochimaru, e ela...

Ela havia dito que se vissem qualquer pessoa de Konoha, que lhes dissesse que Haruno Sakura estava ilesa, e que estaria fazendo o melhor pra voltar logo para os seus amigos.

Suigetsu havia rido disso. "Não conte com isso, princesa," ele disse. "Eu não sei o que você representa pra Sasuke, mas não acho que ele vá deixá-la ir tão cedo."

.

.

.

(mangá 349)

"Então, vamos buscar Juugo agora, certo?" Suigetsu disse ao retornarem pra superfície novamente. "Isso quer dizer mais caminhadas?"

"Juugo?" Karin engasgou. "Você não vai incluir aquele cara na equipe, vai?"

Ela se voltou pra Sasuke, mas ele não estava lhe dando atenção. Karin se irritou ao se dar conta que os olhos dele estavam sobre a mulher de cabelos rosa, a qual observava o mar no momento.

De sua parte, Sakura estava estudando a possibilidade de uma fuga se ela simplesmente corresse. '_Sem chance,'_ ela decidiu. '_Sasuke estaria em cima de mim antes que eu pudesse sequer tirar os pés dessa pedra. '_

"Você sabe que se for para o esconderijo no norte, vamos estar mortos no segundo em que entrarmos lá," Karin afirmou de forma brusca, tentando arrastar a atenção de Sasuke de volta para si.

"Eu só conheço pelos mapas," Suigetsu admitiu. "É realmente tão perigoso?"

"Aquele lugar era o principal local pra experiências humanas!" a ruiva retrucou. "Não é nada além de um ninho de monstruosidades."

"Monstruosidades que você e sua laia criaram," Sakura disse simplesmente.

Por um momento houve silêncio. Karin parecia não acreditar na audácia de Sakura.

"Lorde Orochimaru estava pavimentando um caminho para o poder com o qual você nunca poderia sonhar!"

Sakura respondeu com escárnio – ela não pôde evitar. "Tenho certeza. E se 'poder' significa retalhar pessoas como animais, então não quero ter nada a ver com isso!"

Os olhos de Suigetsu se voltaram pra Karin, esperando pela retaliação, sentindo como se assistisse a um duelo de esgrima.

"Qual o problema?" Karin ronronou com sarcasmo. "Não tem estômago pra isso?"

Um brilho passou pelos olhos de Sakura por um instante, mas sua voz era calma e controlada, dura como diamante. "Eu prescrevo tratamentos pelo bem dos meus pacientes, de acordo com minha habilidade e meu julgamento e nunca pra prejudicar ninguém. Eu jamais prescreveria uma droga mortal ou aconselharia de forma a causar mal pra agradar quem quer que fosse."

Karin piscou, aparentemente perdida, e Suigetsu riu, parecendo obter um divertimento maldoso de sua confusão.

"Acho que Orochimaru não exige que seus médicos se submetam ao _Juramento de Hipócrates_ **(*¹)**," Sakura refletiu, um óbvio desprezo em seus olhos. "Por que não estou surpresa?"

O rosto de Karin se contorceu em fúria, mas um olhar de advertência de Sasuke oprimiu um ataque iminente, fazendo seu tom de voz ser baixo e controlado quando ela falou.

"Porque você está aqui afinal de contas?" ela perguntou. "Você não pode fazer nada com essa coleira. Bem, suponho que você possa abrir as pernas e –"

"Karin!" A voz de Sasuke cortou o ar como um chicote.

Sakura falou como se nenhum insulto lhe tivesse sido feito. "Se eu soubesse por que estou aqui eu lhe diria. Do jeito que as coisas estão –," ela apontou pra Sasuke, "– você vai ter que perguntar pra ele."

Karin se voltou para o Uchiha, mas um olhar em seu semblante fechado lhe disse que ele não diria nada sobre o assunto.

"Bem, acho que não tem jeito," Suigetsu resmungou, pisando na água entre resmungos e lamentações. "Vamos indo."

"Fique perto, Sakura," Sasuke ordenou.

Ela suspirou exasperada, mas o seguiu mesmo assim. Se não o fizesse, ele provavelmente a puxaria pelo braço de novo.

.

.

.

Foi em um desfiladeiro que Suigetsu exigiu uma pausa pra descansar a seguir.

"Você é patético!" Karin rosnou. "Ainda temos um longo caminho até chegar à Base do Norte."

"Achei que você estivesse indo pra outro lugar." Suigetsu deu com os ombros, tomando um grande gole de sua garrafa d'água. "Então porque você simplesmente não segue seu caminho?"

"Eu... eu acabei lembrando que tenho assuntos pra resolver lá também," Karin retrucou.

O silêncio reinou por alguns momentos. Sakura havia se estirado sobre uma pedra morna, aproveitando a sensação do sol aquecendo sua pele lentamente.

"Suigetsu... por que você está viajando com Sasuke?" Karin perguntou eventualmente.

"Eu poderia te fazer a mesma pergunta," o homem de cabelos branco levantou os ombros. "Mas eu tenho meus próprios planos, e preciso da ajuda de Sasuke."

"Já que estamos falando de objetivos e razões," Sakura se levantou, se voltando pra Sasuke. "Porque diabos você me trouxe com você?"

Sasuke bufou pelo nariz . "Você é uma idiota se não sabe."

Fúria pulsou nos olhos de Sakura e sua mandíbula se contraiu com tanta força que parecia que seus dentes iriam quebrar. Ele a havia abduzido, arrastado por diferentes regiões enquanto agrupava um time que supostamente deveria ajudá-lo a matar Itachi (completamente ignorando o fato de que seus amigos em Konoha estavam perfeitamente dispostos a ajudá-lo!) e ele estava sugerindo que ela era a idiota por não saber o porquê?

Sua frustração ferveu como uma panela de pressão, exigindo uma válvula de escape, gritando por um canal de vazão...

Então Sakura atirou uma pedra nele.

Com certeza era infantil, e quase que definitivamente inútil, mas ela percebeu que se sentiu melhor – mais calma – tão logo a pedra voou de sua mão.

Ela não o acertou, é claro. Sasuke atravessou a distância entre eles antes mesmo que a pedra estivesse a meio caminho dele, permitindo que ela caísse de forma inofensiva no chão conforme ele agarrava os pulsos de Sakura e os torcia atrás dela, a forçando contra seu corpo, e efetivamente prendendo a médica, com ambos de pé.

'_Isso parece estar virando um hábito entre nós_,' ela refletiu. '_Contato físico sob extrema raiva. Apesar de ser provavelmente minha culpa – eu preciso aprender a suprimir meus impulsos melhor.'_

Mas maldição, Sasuke a deixava furiosa o suficiente pra querer rasgar a pele de seu corpo pedaço por pedaço.

"Você _não_ vai fazer isso novamente," o Uchiha disse severamente.

Karin estava boquiaberta, aparentemente incapaz de acreditar no que via. "Você viu aquilo? Ela acabou de atacar Sasuke! Como se não fosse nada!"

Suigetsu deu com os ombros, aparentemente despreocupado. "Tenho que admitir, princesa – você tem energia!"

Sasuke e Sakura os ignoraram, seus olhos travados num duelo silencioso.

"Eu vou te soltar," Sasuke disse, cuidadosamente pronunciando cada sílaba como se garantisse que não houvesse possibilidade de ela não compreendê-lo. "E você não vai tentar me atacar de novo."

Os lábios de Sakura se curvaram. "Tá... certo," ela zombou.

Os olhos de Sasuke se estreitaram, mas Sakura não deu atenção aos sinais de advertência e continuou avançando.

"Você sabe qual é o seu problema Sasuke? Você é tão egocêntrico quanto possível. É incapaz de conceber que qualquer caminho esteja certo a não ser o seu, e você nunca toma consciência das necessidades ou carências de outras pessoas porque não consegue enxergar além do próprio umbigo. Então aqui vai uma novidade pra você, cretino – o mundo não gira ao seu redor!"

Suigetsu se retraiu, desejando que Sakura fosse capaz de conter sua língua. Ele havia visto Sasuke enfiar lâminas no corpo de outras pessoas por falar daquela maneira com ele, e ele esperava que o que quer que Sasuke fizesse pra refrear a atitude da garota não a machucasse demais – ele estava começando a se apegar a ela.

Conforme as previsões de Suigetsu, a expressão de Sasuke se obscureceu e ele deu um puxão nos pulsos que mantinha cativos, a forçando ainda mais perto dele. Ele podia ver os punhos de Sasuke a apertarem até as juntas de suas mãos ficarem brancas... e então abruptamente o Uchiha relaxou os músculos, permitindo que Sakura se desvencilhasse dele.

E Suigetsu ficou olhando espantado. Ele havia visto homens e mulheres sangrarem por ofensas menos graves do que aquelas... mas Sakura havia escapado com pouco mais do que um olhar reprovador. E apesar de Sasuke nunca ter sido o tipo que gostasse de contato físico, ele parecia aproveitar cada oportunidade com relação à Sakura.

Suigetsu ainda não tinha idéia do que ela representava pra Sasuke... mas o que quer que fosse, era claramente importante.

.

.

.

"O que você realmente sabe sobre Juugo quando você diz que o quer na equipe?" Karin eventualmente perguntou quando eles começaram a caminhar novamente.

Sakura havia se posicionado bem distante de Sasuke, ainda zangada com a alfinetada sobre o que era essencialmente sua abdução por ele. Mas ela ouvia a conversa, ansiosa em adquirir qualquer informação que pudesse ajudá-la a escapar.

"Sei pouco," Suigetsu admitiu. "Eu lutei com ele uma vez. Ele era bem forte, e tinha habilidades bem interessantes... mas não gostei dele – eu nunca conseguia dizer o que ele estava pensando."

Ele tomou um gole de sua água. "Ouvi dizer que ele está preso na base do norte voluntariamente, o que diz muito sobre quão louco ele é."

Karin revirou os olhos. "Sim, mas você sabe por que ele procurou Orochimaru?"

Suigetsu encolheu os ombros. "Talvez porque ele tenha problemas na cabeça?"

"Não – ele queria ser reabilitado."

Sakura piscou surpresa. Esse sujeito – Juugo – havia procurado Orochimaru pra ser curado de algo?

"Reabilitado?" Suigetsu repetiu.

Karin acenou com a cabeça. "Ele queria suprimir seus impulsos assassinos. Normalmente esses impulsos são praticamente não existentes nele, mas eventualmente, ele surta, esquece quem ele é, e se transforma num demônio insano assassino."

Sakura nunca havia conhecido esse Juugo, mas já sentia compaixão por ele.

"Isso era muito atraente pra Orochimaru," a ruiva continuou. "Ele usou o sangue de Juugo pra cultivar uma enzima que criaria a mesma condição no corpo de outros shinobi."

Ela permitiu um segundo pra que eles digerissem a informação. "Você sabe do que eu estou falando?"

Sakura acreditava que sabia, e suas suspeitas se confirmaram quando viu Sasuke dirigir os olhos para as marcas pretas em seu pescoço.

"O selo amaldiçoado," a médica murmurou.

A cabeça de Karin se voltou pra Sakura, parecendo irritada que a outra mulher deduzisse- aquilo. "Sim," ela disse simplesmente. "Juugo é a origem do selo amaldiçoado."

"Então, é uma enzima, hn?" Sakura refletiu, gravando aquilo na memória – se nada mais, poderia ajudar os médicos quando eles tratassem Anko. "Alguém já tentou terapia química?"

Karin virou a cara pra médica, deliberadamente ignorando ela. Mas Sakura refletiu ser aquela a reação normal da ruiva em relação a ela. Karin parecia entender que Sasuke não toleraria qualquer ataque deliberado a ela, então a outra mulher parecia satisfeita em fingir que Sakura não existia a maior parte do tempo, exceto pra atirar algum insulto mordaz quando a oportunidade surgia.

E francamente, Sakura não conseguia se importar com isso. Karin não era a primeira pessoa a não gostar dela sem uma razão aparente, e com certeza não seria a última. Havia aprendido há tempos que era melhor aceitar e seguir em frente ao invés de desperdiçar energia se preocupando em contrariar tais pessoas.

Além disso, quanto menos pensasse sobre Karin, menos precisaria lembrar que Sasuke havia dito que precisava dela.

"O que você quer dizer por _terapia química_?" Suigetsu perguntou.

"Químicas regulam praticamente todas as funções do corpo," Sakura explicou. "Há químicas que podem lhe dar força incrível e causar raiva – adrenalina, por exemplo – e também há químicas que podem acalmar você. Se o selo amaldiçoado é de fato de natureza enzimática, ele provavelmente pode ser combatido com outra química... qualquer experimento foi feito nessa direção?"

Karin soltou um som de desdém irritado, jogando o cabelo por cima do ombro.

"Ah, certo," Sakura acenou com a cabeça, um sorriso cínico em seu rosto. "Entendi. Juugo era uma fonte de poder – porque curá-lo?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, sentindo compaixão por esse homem que nunca conheceu. Se ele fosse a Konoha, eles teriam realmente tentado ajudá-lo, ao invés de explorá-lo.

Mas de fato, isso parecia ser típico de Oto. Eles compreendiam violência e poder... mas compaixão e auto-sacrifício estavam além deles. Orochimaru sabia como treinar pessoas para matar, mas ele nunca pôde realmente entender pelo o que as pessoas estavam dispostas a morrer.

E quanto mais ela conhecia desse mundo, mais temia que Sasuke tivesse ido longe demais nesse caminho pra ser salvo.

.

.

.

(mangá 349 / 350)

"Ei, porque não descansamos um pouco?" Suigetsu disse, sentando-se no chão.

"Tudo o que você faz é descansar!" Karin rosnou. "Nós já estamos na base!"

Suigetsu balançou a mão com desdém.

"É a espada? A espada é pesada, não é? Apenas larga essa maldita coisa pra podermos continuar!"

"Pode ter mais a ver com o fato de que ele esteve preso numa jarra por sabe-se lá quanto tempo," Sakura resmungou.

"Ei," Sasuke disse, aparentemente tentando chamar a atenção deles.

Sakura dirigiu os olhos em sua direção... e viu um homem deitado com o rosto no chão em frente a eles, suas roupas esfarrapadas e manchadas de sangue.

Imediatamente seus instintos de médica assumiram. Ela correu em direção à figura caída, com os outros seguindo de perto. Tão logo alcançaram o homem, Sakura, Karin e Sasuke se ajoelharam junto ao corpo. A ruiva se moveu para virá-lo para cima, mas a mão de Sakura agarrou seu pulso antes que pudesse fazê-lo.

"Não o mova ainda – a coluna vertebral pode estar danificada!"

"E como você pode saber?" Karin retrucou, mas Sakura não a escutou.

Ela estava ocupada demais percorrendo a curvatura da coluna do homem com as mãos, deixando o chakra se infiltrar na pele, avaliando sua condição.

"Está tudo bem – sem danos à espinha," ela disse finalmente. "Nós podemos virá-lo"

Assim o fizeram, percebendo que o homem recobrava a consciência com o movimento.

"O que aconteceu?" Sasuke perguntou tão logo os olhos do estranho se abriram.

O homem tossiu, e Sakura pousou as mãos sobre seu peito, fechando os olhos conforme juntou qualquer chakra que pudesse e começou a curar os diversos ferimentos.

"Os prisioneiros..." o homem sussurrou. "Eles começaram uma rebelião..."

A garota de cabelos rosa colocou uma mão sobre seus lábios. "Pare de falar se você quer continuar vivo..."

Então ela fechou os olhos e se entregou ao processo de cura. Mas era difícil. A coleira ao redor de sua garganta significava que ela precisava preservar chakra como se fosse água em um deserto; ela não podia simplesmente curar cada ferimento no corpo, ela precisava procurar pelos piores – os mortais – e curar estes primeiro. Ela utilizou todo o chakra que pode nele... e quando se deu conta de que não era o suficiente, utilizou um pouco mais.

Ela sabia que o que estava fazendo era perigoso – a coleira significava que ela corria o risco de desmaiar antes do processo de cura estar completo. E ela não conhecia esse homem – ele fazia parte de Oto, e ela não devia nada a ele...

Ou assim o lado shinobi de Sakura lhe dizia. Mas a médica Sakura estava determinada a não permitir que qualquer pessoa morresse sob seus cuidados!

Então ela gastou cada partícula de energia que pôde para curar o corpo ferido sob suas mãos. Sua pele parecia estranhamente quente, mas ainda sim fria, seus membros eram como peso-morto enquanto ela exauria mais de suas energias.

Finalmente Sakura sentiu que havia chegado ao limite – ele ainda sofria, ela não havia sido capaz de curá-lo completamente – mas ele não iria morrer.

Ela abriu os olhos conforme começou a tombar pra frente, seus braços e pernas pareciam incapazes de sustentar seu peso como se fossem galhos finos. Mas a queda que terminaria com ela caída sobre o paciente foi abruptamente interrompida por um braço que envolveu seu tronco, um pouco abaixo de seu peito. Uma suave puxada e Sakura tombou pra trás contra o peito de Sasuke.

"Ele vai ficar inconsciente por um tempo," ela balbuciou, seus lábios e língua pareciam estranhamente dormentes. "Mas ele vai sobreviver."

Suigetsu assobiou conforme avaliou o homem. "Uau – você _é_ boa. Eu tinha certeza de que o cara estava com o pé na cova e mesmo com a coleira você conseguiu consertar ele."

Sakura deu um sorriso cansado.

Sasuke olhou pra baixo em direção à médica, notando o leve brilho do suor sobre sua pele e o lento movimento cansado de seus olhos, e se deu conta de que Sakura estava em seu limite. Seu braço a apertou com mais força, a segurando com mais firmeza contra ele. Ele sentiu algo dentro do peito crescer quando ela repousou mais de seu peso contra ele, descansando a cabeça sem nenhum receio contra seu peito.

Quase sem se dar conta do que fazia, ele inclinou a cabeça até pousar sobre a dela, até sentir os macios fios de cabelo rosa contra sua bochecha.

Ele podia sentir a respiração dela contra sua pele.

Mas o momento foi interrompido quando ele detectou um alto nível de chakra vindo rápido na direção deles.

Ele se levantou rapidamente, grato que as pernas de Sakura houvessem se desdobrado com o movimento e que ela tentava suportar parte de seu próprio peso. Ela teria dificuldade em ficar de pé por conta própria, mas pelo menos não teria que ser carregada.

"Suigetsu, fique com ela," ele estalou.

"Ah, agora eu posso tocar nela, não é?" o outro homem resmungou, seus braços envolvendo os ombros de Sakura para ampará-la conforme Sasuke lhe entregava a garota.

"Sua pele é fria..." Sakura resmungou.

"É o que acontece quando se é feito de água, princesa."

Um míssil cinza escuro se chocou contra o solo em frente a eles, a rocha se quebrando sob a força. Sakura piscou, sua mente cansada se dando conta de que se tratava de uma pessoa – uma pessoa cuja a pele era cinza escuro, que tinha chifres saindo de sua cabeça, um rabo achatado serpenteando atrás dele e estranhos braços deformados.

"Que diabos é isso?" Suigetsu perguntou, ecoando os pensamentos de Sakura.

"Uma transformação de nível dois do selo amaldiçoado," Karin lhes informou.

"Hn." Sasuke sacou sua espada.

E a próxima coisa que Sakura percebeu foi o agressor caindo no chão com sangue manchando suas roupas. Às vezes ela se esquecia do quão insanamente rápido Sasuke podia ser.

Estranhamente, a coloração cinza escura da pele do homem pareceu regredir, sumindo como se sugada por um canudo, os aspectos de monstro desaparecendo na mesma medida. Agora ele parecia com um ser humano ordinário, sangrando sobre o chão de pedra.

Sakura tentou se desvencilhar de Suigetsu, automaticamente se dirigindo pra socorrer o homem, mas de repente Sasuke estava em sua frente com o braço ao redor de sua cintura pra ajudá-la a se apoiar sobre as pernas bambas.

"Eu evitei os pontos vitais," ele disse, soando irritado.

Ela acenou com a cabeça morosamente, cansada demais pra censurar a vontade de se apoiar contra ele. E exausta demais pra se perguntar por que instintivamente confiou nele pra tomar conta dela.

Ela odiava como seu corpo se recusava a obedecê-la, o modo como sua mente, normalmente ágil, parecia se arrastar... mas ela supunha que podia ser pior. Ela poderia ter simplesmente apagado completamente.

"A base do norte está logo em frente," Sasuke continuou. "Vamos logo."

"Sasuke, talvez devêssemos deixá-la aqui," Karin sugeriu. "Obviamente ela está fraca demais pra servir pra qualquer coisa e –"

"Não!" ele estalou. "Sakura fica comigo."

A ruiva retrocedeu, mas Sakura viu pelos seus lábios apertados e expressão tensa que ela estava menos do que satisfeita.

Eles se dirigiram lentamente pro esconderijo do norte, e Sakura sabia que o ritmo vagaroso era mais do que qualquer coisa uma concessão a ela. Ela se sentia tão instável sobre suas pernas quanto um veado recém nascido.

Ela podia sentir o braço de Sasuke ao redor dela apertando cada vez mais forte e cada vez mais tenso, e sabia que ele podia sentir algo que estava à frente, além de sua visão – um sentido do qual a coleira lhe privava. Ela comprovou sua suspeita quando eles deram a volta num dos diversos pilares de pedra a sua volta e se viram cara a cara com o que parecia ser um exército de monstros.

"Os guardas estão todos mortos," Karin exalou. "Uma completa fuga da prisão..."

Sakura teria se sentido intimidada se não estivesse tão exausta.

"Como vamos saber qual deles é o Juugo?" Suigetsu destacou.

"Karin, Juugo está entre eles?" Sasuke perguntou, seus olhos se voltando para a mulher ruiva ao seu lado.

"Um momento," ela disse, suas mãos formando selos enquanto seus olhos se fechavam. "Não... ele não está lá."

Apesar de tudo, Sakura estava impressionada. Ela nunca havia ouvido falar de qualquer um capaz de isolar um único chakra em meio a uma massa caótica como a que estava a frente deles. Era por isso que Sasuke a havia trazido com eles – ela podia detectar a localização de pessoas pelo seu chakra? Ele estava planejando localizar Itachi através dela?

"Então a gente pode liberar geral, certo?" Suigetsu sorriu ironicamente enquanto balançava sua enorme espada.

"Apenas evite os pontos vitais," Sasuke instruiu, passando o peso de Sakura pra Karin. "Karin, fique com ela."

A ruiva tomou o peso do corpo cambaleante da médica de mal grado, passando o braço de Sakura sobre seus ombros para mantê-la numa posição de pé.

"Obrigada," Sakura murmurou.

Karin a ignorou, ainda se esforçando pra fingir que Sakura não existia.

"Você realmente é de Konoha, não é?" Suigetsu riu de Sasuke. "Vocês têm um coração mole demais."

Tudo o que Sakura conseguiu pensar era que esse Sasuke que insistia em não matar prisioneiros parecia contraditório com o Sasuke que havia tentado matar Naruto.

* * *

'_Bem, você sabe o que eles dizem sobre protestar demais..._' ecoou uma suave voz de esperança do fundo de sua mente.

"_Você pode fechar os olhos pras coisas que não quer ver, mas não pode fechar o coração pras coisas que não quer sentir."_

_- desconhecido

* * *

_

(*1) _Juramento de Hipócrates –_juramento solene feito pelos médicos na ocasião de sua formatura.

_

* * *

Romy: não consigo imaginar uma fic onde a Karin não seja um saco,... porque a personagem original em si é um saco! (opinião pessoal)_

_Até hoje só vi duas fics em que ela não era escrita como uma v*** (ambas em inglês), mas ela também não era muito importante na história..._

_Se você puder indicar uma fic diferente, já sabe... review!_

**Vem por aí...**

**Capítulo 10 - Compaixão**

_O grupo encontra Juugo, e Sakura imediatamente sente empatia pelo homem._

_Enquanto Hebi se dirige para um esconderijo do clã Uchiha pra coletar suprimentos e descansar,Sasuke continua suas interações antagônicas com Sakura._

_Enquanto isso, notícias de Sakura e Sasuke finalmente chegam em Konoha, mas elas fazem seus amigos refletir sobre o que realmente está acontecendo. As possibilidades parecem assustá-los.

* * *

_

**Então galera? O que vocês acham de eu colocar uma sinopse do próximo capítulo no final de cada um deles? Vocês acham que estraga a surpresa?**

**Dêem sua opinião nas reviews, ok?**

**Muuuuuito obrigada pelos reviews. Adorei todos! ;P**

**Ah, como a gente tá traduzindo rápido, às vezes passam alguns erros (pronomes errados, nomes trocados, se vocês pescarem erros me avisem, ok?)**

**bjs 1000!**

**dai86**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oi pessoal, não sei se vocês repararam, mas a autora dessa fanfic seguiu os eventos do mangá até que fielmente (tirando as partes da Sakura, é claro). Usou até os mesmo diálogos do mangá original em inglês. Então, estou marcando o capítulo correspondente do mangá à cada cena escrita pela autora caso vocês queiram conferir. É sempre legal ter uma referência visual pra cena... vocês só vão ter que imaginar a Sakura lá tbem, rs.**

**Ah,... vou demorar uns dias ainda pra postar o capítulo 11 (depois da tradução ainda preciso revisar), então... paciência.**

**Alice C. Uchiha: sem querer estragar a surpresa, mas sinto que seus pedidos serão atendidos... :)**

**Boa leitura, pessoal! Não esqueçam dos reviews!**

**Sim! Reviews! Reviews! (sem preguicinha, hein? Se eu posso traduzir um capítulo de 5000 palavras, vocês podem deixa um review de algumas linhas, certo? :P )**

**bjs!**

**dai86**

* * *

"_Um bom coração é melhor que todas as cabeças no mundo."_

_- Edward Bulwer-Lytton_

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Compaixão**

.

(cena:mangá 350)

A batalha levou bem menos tempo do que Sakura esperava. Parecia mal haver se passado cinco minutos até que Sasuke e Suigetsu estivessem de pé em meio a uma massa de inimigos caídos, ambos sorrindo com escárnio enquanto guardavam suas espadas.

"Vou procurar pela chave!" Karin anunciou, empurrando Sakura em direção aos rapazes e se dirigindo à entrada aberta.

Sasuke apanhou Sakura conforme ela caiu contra ele, e não pôde evitar o riso diante do murmúrio mal humorado da garota. "Eu não sou uma maldita bola de vôlei pra ser jogada de um lado pro outro!"

"Achei!" veio o grito de Karin de dentro da base alguns momentos depois. Ela saiu balançando um molho de chaves de bronze, as quais Sakura assumiu terem sido pegas do corpo de um dos guardas.

Eles entraram no esconderijo, e a primeira impressão de Sakura foi a de um hospital. As pedras haviam sido precisamente cortadas, não eram como as pedras rústicas usadas para construir as paredes das outras bases onde esteve. E esta também tinha lâmpadas posicionadas no teto em intervalos regulares.

Eles chegaram a uma intersecção com outro corredor e nesse momento Sasuke se deteve. "Karin, você vai ter que nos guiar."

"Por que você está agindo de forma tão autoritária com a gente, Sasuke?" ela reclamou.

"Porque ele é um cretino com uma vara tão fundo no rabo que provavelmente pode sentir na garganta," Sakura resmungou.

Suigetsu se sacudiu com gargalhadas. "Ela realmente te entende, não Sasuke?"

Apoiada contra o peito de Sasuke, Sakura não podia ver seu rosto, mas estava disposta a apostar que ele tinha uma expressão de desgosto.

"Você não pode falar do Sasuke dessa maneira!" Karin berrou.

Sakura torceu o nariz, sem energias pra discutir.

"Deixa ela em paz," Sasuke ordenou com um toque de irritação autêntica na voz. "Pra que lado?"

"Aquela direção," Karin disse, apontando pro corredor da direita.

Suigetsu foi à frente, mas quando Sasuke começou a segui-lo, Karin bloqueou seu caminho com o braço.

"Essa direção," ela sussurrou indicando a direção do outro corredor. "Você pode deixar a garota aqui – ela vai ficar bem..."

Sakura se sentia como se seu cérebro fosse uma geléia, mas sabia o que Karin estava tentando fazer. Ela suspeitava (bem, ela _sabia_, a julgar por aquele olhar meloso) que Karin tinha uma queda por Sasuke, e estava tentando ficar a sós com ele.

Então Sakura levantou a voz o suficiente pra chamar a atenção do homem de cabelos branco que seguia na direção errada. "Suigetsu!"

Ele se virou, viu Karin tentado levar Sasuke (e Sakura, que estava em seus braços) na outra direção, e deu um desagradável sorriso irônico conforme retornava. "Acho que devia ter esperado algo assim de uma vadia como você."

Sakura não deu atenção à discussão – ela estava testando a força de suas pernas com cuidado conforme se distanciava lentamente de Sasuke. Ficou grata por sentir que podia se sustentar sozinha agora, mesmo duvidando que fosse capaz de se mover particularmente rápido tão cedo.

Se deu conta que Sasuke a observava com atenção, e voltou os olhos pra ele, pronta pra gritar que não estava em qualquer condição de fugir... mas as palavras morreram em sua garganta diante da expressão em seu rosto. Ele não a observava como um guarda vigiando um prisioneiro... ele a observava como se certificasse que ela estava estável sobre suas pernas, como se precisasse ter certeza de que ela estava se recuperando.

"Bem, vamos indo, ou o quê?" Suigetsu perguntou, seguindo em frente. E então, ao reparar que Sakura estava de pé por conta própria novamente, perguntou, "está se sentindo melhor, princesa?"

"Um pouco," Sakura admitiu, seguindo pelo corredor.

Quando Sasuke seguiu caminhando ao seu lado, como uma atenciosa e superprotetora mamãe ganso, Sakura disse pra si mesma que era apenas por que ele não queria vê-la atrasando o grupo.

.

.

.

(cena:mangá 351,352)

"Então... essa é a cela do Juugo, huh?" Suigetsu disse, encarando a porta diante deles. "Um pouco de exagero, vocês não acham?"

A porta era de metal reforçado, com quatro trancas separadas e duas correntes atravessadas para mantê-la fechada.

"Alguém não queria ele saindo daí tão cedo," Sakura murmurou conforme Karin usava as chaves que havia pegado para abrir as travas uma por uma enquanto Sasuke removia as correntes.

"Eu entro primeiro," Sasuke lhes disse. "Sakura, fique atrás de Suigetsu."

Sakura revirou os olhos, mas obedeceu. Por mais que detestasse admitir, pura força de vontade era a única coisa que a mantinha de pé nesse momento, e em alguns momentos, discrição realmente era a melhor forma de coragem.

Sasuke abriu a porta.

"Você está morto!" veio uma voz de dentro.

Então um enorme homem loiro voou da cela rindo maniacamente e se chocou contra Sasuke, o atirando contra a parede atrás do grupo. Sakura apenas teve tempo de notar uma bola de ferro com uma corrente presa ao tornozelo do estranho homem e um de seus braços deformados antes que Suigetsu a puxasse contra seu peito, interpondo seu corpo entre ela e Juugo, a protegendo da chuva de escombros da parede destruída. Karin caiu de costas ao lado deles, a força do impulso de Juugo a fez voar como um copo de papel.

"Sasuke!" a ruiva gritou.

O coração de Sakura estava em sua garganta... até que a poeira baixou e ela viu algo protegendo Sasuke de Juugo – pareciam dedos gigantescos.

O estranho apêndice empurrou Juugo pra trás, e Sakura se deu conta que aquilo saía do ombro de Sasuke. Parecia uma mistura esquisita entre uma asa e uma mão gigante.

'_Este deve ser o estágio seguinte do selo amaldiçoado do qual Naruto me falou,'_ pensou de forma vaga, sentindo uma certa repulsa. Seu conhecimento médico de anatomia e fisiologia gritava em sua cabeça que isso era simplesmente anormal!

"Eu não quero lutar," Sasuke disse. "Quero conversar com você."

"Eu não acho que ele esteja muito pra conversa," Sakura comentou.

"Ele não usou esse poder quando lutou comigo," Suigetsu refletiu, seus olhos fixos no bizarro homem desfigurado.

Um largo sorriso como de um tubarão surgiu no rosto dele conforme se afastava de Sakura. "Ei, Sasuke. Posso lutar com ele?"

"Não, Suigetsu," Sasuke disse. "Não viemos aqui pra lutar."

"Então, você é Suigetsu," Juugo rugiu. "Eu me lembro de você!"

Então ele avançou. Suigetsu levantou sua pesada espada e a girou contra Juugo, fazendo a lâmina se chocar com o braço estranhamente invulnerável deste. A espada resvalou o braço de Juugo e, puxando o corpo de Suigetsu com a força do giro, continuou sua trajetória circular.

Sakura ainda se sentia bem mole, mas pôde prever que a espada faria uma rotação completa a não ser que fosse bloqueada. E já que ela estava de pé atrás de Suigetsu, tal rotação a cortaria em duas partes na altura da cintura.

E qualquer pensamento lógico sumiu de seu cérebro conforme cada sinapse berrava que havia uma espada enorme e muito afiada vindo em sua direção, e que ela precisava sair do maldito caminho _agora mesmo_!

Sakura se jogou contra o chão de costas, segurando a respiração enquanto esperava a espada passar por cima dela... mas ela nunca veio.

Decidindo arriscar levantar a cabeça um pouco, a médica ficou espantada ao ver que duas enormes cobras haviam se enrolado ao redor de Juugo e Suigetsu, imobilizando ambos os homens. Ela piscou ao se dar conta que o corpo de uma das cobras dava várias voltas ao redor da espada de Suigetsu, a detendo a alguns palmos de onde ela estava de pé.

O Sharingan rodava nos olhos de Sasuke, e sua voz era fria e furiosa, uma aura deliberadamente maligna saturava o ar ao seu redor. "Vocês querem que eu mate vocês dois?"

Sem esperar por uma resposta, ele se inclinou em direção a Sakura e a ajudou a se levantar. "Você está machucada?"

Sua voz ainda era fria, mas Sakura se viu surpresa ao se dar conta que ele parecia genuinamente preocupado.

"Eu estou bem," ela o assegurou, impressionada em quão rápido a invocação havia sido executada. Ele deve ter tido apenas frações de segundos pra reagir...

As cobras regrediram, e Sakura chutou Suigetsu na canela pra disfarçar seu desconforto com a aura assassina que ainda irradiava de Sasuke. "Você podia ter me matado!"

Suigetsu pareceu um pouco envergonhado, mas percebeu que ele observava Sasuke com receio. "Desculpe por isso, princesa."

Karin também encarava o Uchiha, mas ela estava corando, com um olhar sonhador e distraído em seus olhos.

Não que Sakura pudesse condená-la. Sasuke autoritário, mesmo que extremamente irritante, também era extremamente atraente. E todo aquele lance do peito exposto...

'_Não, não, não!'_ Ela se deu um tapa mental. '_Traidor, cretino, seqüestrador, se lembra? Você superou ele, você não sente mais nada por ele – ele não significa nada!'_

E ainda assim, cada repetição desses sentimentos apenas os fazia soarem menos convincentes.

Juugo piscou, e o selo amaldiçoado regrediu, seu enorme braço votando ao tamanho normal conforme a tonalidade acinzentada deixava sua pele. Ele olhou assustado ao seu redor, parecendo confuso e desorientado, como se tivesse acabado de acordar. Uma espécie de compreensão horrorizada tomou seu rosto, e ele correu de volta pra dentro de sua cela com um grito, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Tranque a porta!" ele gritou. "Tranque a porta, rápido!"

Sakura piscou, aturdida pela reviravolta repentina.

"Juugo, eu vim aqui pra te libertar," Sasuke disse através da porta. "Venha comigo."

"Eu não quero mais matar pessoas!" veio a resposta angustiada. "Não me faça ir lá fora... só me deixe sozinho, por favor!"

"É como se ele tivesse dupla personalidade," Sakura exalou, contendo a repentina sensação de lágrimas.

Juugo não podia se controlar... mas odiava tanto a idéia de matar que se escondia, com medo do mundo exterior...

"Orochimaru morreu," Sasuke disse de forma abrupta. "E esse lugar está desmoronando. Você vai cair junto com ele se continuar aqui."

"Ótimo. Isso significa que não irei matar mais ninguém!"

E foi nesse momento que Sakura se decidiu. Ela não queria ajudar Sasuke seguir por um caminho que o levaria pra mais longe de Konoha, mas não podia dar as costas pra alguém que estava obviamente sofrendo.

Ela passou pelos outros e abriu abruptamente a porta sem cerimônia.

"Que diabos você está fazendo?" Suigetsu gritou.

Karin arregalou os olhos. "Você é louca?"

Sasuke esticou o braço, agarrando seu ombro, mas ela se esquivou e saiu de seu alcance rapidamente.

Conforme ela entrou na cela, Juugo arrastou-se pra trás, se pressionando contra a parede oposta. "Fica longe de mim!"

Sakura ignorou o ataque e esticou a mão como se estivessem sendo apresentados em uma festa. "Oi, eu sei que você é o Juugo, e eu sou Haruno Sakura. Prazer em conhecê-lo."

O homem loiro a encarou completamente confuso. Sakura podia ouvir Karin engasgando incoerentemente atrás de si, e um comentário de Suigetsu alcançou seus ouvidos.

"Ela ficou completamente gagá!"

Após aguardar um longo momento, Sakura esticou a mão e pegou o pulso de Juugo, guiando sua mão à dela e a balançando com firmeza.

Juugo a observava como se nunca tivesse visto um outro ser humano antes. Mas Sakura podia compreender sua surpresa – tinha a impressão de que era provavelmente a primeira pessoa em um muito tempo a não tratá-lo como uma mercadoria valiosa ou um lunático perigoso.

Ela se sentou ao seu lado, sorrindo como se eles fossem velhos amigos. "Você é uma boa pessoa, não é?"

Juugo piscou enquanto a observava, e não havia nada além de puro silêncio vindo dos outros. Sakura supôs que seu comentário podia parecer um argumento sem sentido.

"Quer dizer, você está tão desesperado em não ferir ninguém que está disposto a passar o resto de sua vida trancado como uma espécie de criminoso," ela esclareceu.

"É assim que tem que ser," ele insistiu. "Você não devia... apenas vá embora antes que eu tente te machucar!"

"Homens piores e mais assustadores do que você já tentaram."

"Vai!" ele gritou, uma mão balançando em sua direção como que para empurrá-la pra longe.

Sakura ignorou o gesto. "E você vai continuar em isolamento porque morre de medo de alguém chegar perto o suficiente pra se machucar. Sabe... você me lembra um pouco um amigo meu."

Sakura sentiu um leve receio de que estivesse tão desesperada pela companhia de seu amigo e companheiro de equipe que visse aspectos de Naruto em todo lugar que olhasse; mas continuou assim mesmo. "Ele também tem... impulsos de raiva às vezes, mas ele não deixa que isso controle sua vida. Ele é um dos meus amigos mais queridos apesar disso, e eu imaginei que poderia me tornar sua amiga também."

"Minha... amiga?" Juugo disse devagar.

"É. Ele pode ser um cretino insensível, mas se Sasuke quer te libertar... porque não arriscar?"

"S-Sasuke?" Juugo repetiu, parecendo surpreso. "Ele é Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura acenou com a cabeça, se dando conta que isso realmente tinha um significado importante para ele.

"Ele... Kimimaro morreu por você," o homem loiro disse, seus olhos fixos no homem de cabelos negros, de pé na entrada de sua cela.

Sakura escutou vagamente Karin explicar que Kimimaro fora amigo de Juugo – capaz de interromper os acessos de raiva dele – mas sua atenção estava fixa na expressão de Juugo. Era uma estranha mistura de saudade, recordação e um tipo de esperança hesitante.

Algo lhe disse que ele estava tateando pelas beiradas de uma decisão – tudo o que precisava era um pequeno empurrão para fazê-lo aceitar.

Então Sakura se levantou novamente (ignorando a leve tontura que a balançou) e estendeu sua mão para ele como uma criança ajudando um amigo a se levantar depois de uma queda. Quando ele apenas observou sua mão estendida, ela balançou os dedos convidativamente, tentando convencê-lo a pegá-la.

Apesar de seu largo sorriso, ela não tinha realmente certeza do que ele faria. Assim, foi uma surpresa quando Juugo pegou sua mão, e após Sakura dar um leve puxão, se ergueu sobre seus pés.

Nesse momento ela soube que Juugo seguiria Sasuke, e uma parte de si estava grata – ainda que fosse agradável conversar com Suigetsu, ela não conseguia esquecer o quão sanguinário ele realmente era.

Mas parecia que Juugo era qualquer coisa senão violento... sob circunstâncias normais.

A mão dele nas dela era tímida e hesitante, como se ele não pudesse acreditar que isso realmente estava acontecendo, e Sakura se perguntou há quanto tempo ele não tinha um simples contato humano.

"Então," ela começou, incapaz de evitar sorrir de lado para os outros, os quais pareciam pasmos em diferentes graus. Karin era a mais afetada, enquanto Sasuke mal levantou uma sobrancelha. "Podemos voltar pra superfície agora? Eu quero um pouco de luz e ar fresco – estou farta desses túneis subterrâneos."

.

.

.

(cena:mangá 352)

Sasuke fez o melhor pra ignorar o modo como Karin praticamente respirava em seu pescoço no caminho de volta pra superfície. Estava mais preocupado com Sakura – que ainda parecia um pouco instável – andando no meio de Suigetsu e Juugo, aparentemente em meio a um agradável bate papo.

Ele se deu conta que ela havia efetivamente parado de conversar com ele desde que haviam deixado Oto... e desde que a havia forçado a vir com ele. Mas ela não podia ver porque ele fazia isso?

Aparentemente não, ou do modo contrário não estaria tão furiosa com ele.

Ele considerou abrir o jogo e lhe dizer por que a havia trazido... mas de alguma maneira não conseguia fazê-lo.

Sakura, por sua parte, havia perguntado a Suigetsu porque ele se interpôs a sua frente quando Juugo saltou da cela e jogou Sasuke contra a parede. Ele não havia lhe parecido com o tipo compassivo.

"Eu detestaria ver esse rostinho bonito todo amassado," ele riu. "E não estou curioso em saber o que Sasuke faria se eu deixasse você se machucar."

"Não acho que ele ia se incomodar muito," ela protestou.

Suigetsu soltou um riso leve. "Continue dizendo isso pra si mesma, princesa."

.

.

.

Sakura suspirou, chutando uma pedra distraidamente enquanto caminhava atrás de Sasuke, pensando sobre o que acabara de ouvir.

Ele explicou para os outros que ele havia formado essa equipe com o objetivo de matar Itachi (como se Sakura não tivesse visto isso vindo a uma milha de distância), enquanto os outros concordavam em acompanhá-lo por razões diversas. Aparentemente, Suigetsu estava atrás da espada de Kisame – algumas pessoas colecionavam selos, e Suigetsu colecionava espadas.

Karin murmurou algo sobre estar de carona, mas Sakura suspeitava que era sua queda por Sasuke que a manteve com eles, e Juugo disse que queria determinar se Sasuke era realmente digno do sacrifício de Kimimaro.

Sakura achou a razão dele um tanto amável, se não morbidamente bizarra.

Sasuke batizou a equipe de Hebi e anunciou que eles sairiam em busca de Itachi. Sakura não fazia idéia de como eles o fariam, mas Sasuke provavelmente tinha algum tipo de plano.

"Uma equipe de quatro pessoas é mais eficiente," ela ouviu Karin murmurar pra Sasuke. "Por que você está trazendo ela com a gente? A não ser que ela realmente seja um prost-"

"Já chega, Karin," Sasuke disse seriamente.

A ruiva retrocedeu, mas Sakura ainda estava extremamente irritada.

"Qual é a cisma dela comigo ser promíscua?" ela perguntou pra Suigetsu.

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Ela simplesmente não gosta de você."

"Eu já me toquei disso na verdade. O que eu estou imaginando é o porquê."

"Ela te vê como uma ameaça aos avanços dela sobre Sasuke," Juugo disse de forma calma.

Sakura piscou, e então riu. "Posso lhes assegurar: com relação aos afetos de Sasuke... eu não sou ameaça. Nunca tive nenhuma influência sobre ele pra começo de conversa."

"Se você diz..." Suigetsu murmurou com ironia.

"A propósito – aonde estamos indo?" Sakura disse mais alto pra ser ouvida pelos dois que caminhavam um pouco mais a frente deles.

Sasuke olhou de volta pra ela. "Pra um lugar onde você pode conseguir novas roupas."

"Sério?" Era quase cômico ver o modo como ela se animou, como uma criança a quem se prometia um sorvete.

"Sério," ele confirmou calmamente.

Ele sabia aonde iria levá-los. Sua família tinha um depósito de armas próximo... eles poderiam se abastecer de suprimentos e também serviria de abrigo pra esta noite.

.

.

.

"Você é o mais presunçoso, arrogante, cego filho da mãe que eu já conheci!"

Suigetsu riu discretamente. Honestamente, as interações entre Sasuke e Sakura eram como uma montanha-russa – pra cima e feliz num momento, pra baixo e antagonista no próximo. Mesmo que Sakura tivesse ficado praticamente extática diante do prospecto de se livrar da vestimenta rudimentar marrom que vestia, eventualmente ressurgiu o assunto de seu retorno pra Konoha.

Mais uma vez Sasuke se recusou a deixá-la ir. Mais uma vez Sakura retaliou com a única arma a sua disposição – palavras.

Karin murmurou algo ininteligível de mau humor, e apesar de Suigetsu não ouvir claramente suas palavras, tinha certeza ser algo do tipo '_como ela se atreve a tratar Sasuke dessa forma. '_

"Bem... Acho que agora você vai ter que desistir do Sasuke," ele comentou enquanto observava Sakura lançar todo o tipo profanidades sobre Sasuke, desde seu mais antigo ancestral até o último de seus descendentes.

"E por que você diz isso?" Karin praticamente rosnou.

"É óbvio que ele tem uma queda pela princesa."

Karin bufou pelo nariz. "Ah, por favor, ele apenas está tolerando ela."

"É, bem, obviamente ele 'tolera' ela muito mais do que tolera a gente. Se qualquer um de nós usasse qualquer desses insultos, ele nos faria sofrer as conseqüências de forma bem dolorosa. Mas ele não fez nada do tipo com ela. Ele deixa ela se safar com coisas que não suportaria de mais ninguém. Quer dizer, você usaria algumas das frases que a princesa está usando... contra Sasuke?"

"Dificilmente... eu tenho um pouco mais de classe do que aquilo!"

"E também porque você sabe que ele provavelmente vai deixar claro porque não é uma boa idéia insultar ele ou a sua família. Já vi pessoas sangrarem por coisas menos ofensivas do que essas que a princesa lhe diz, mas ainda estou pra ver ele sequer lhe dar um tapa."

Então ele se virou para observar o assunto da conversa. A discussão entre eles parecia ter perdido ânimo – Sakura parecia cansada e oprimida enquanto os olhos de Sasuke pareciam mais impassíveis do que o normal.

"Sabe de uma coisa?" a médica disse com calma. "Quando isso tudo acabar... você vai estar sozinho, e não vai poder culpar ninguém além de si mesmo."

"Isso não me incomoda." Mas mesma dizendo isso, Sasuke sabia ser mentira. Solidão fora uma necessidade durante esses anos... mas não era como se gostasse dela.

Algo sobre estar total e completamente sozinho o lembrava demais de casas vazias e ruas cobertas de sangue.

"Não minta," Sakura sussurrou. "Isso te assusta como nada mais, não é? É por isso que você reuniu essas pessoas – não por suas habilidades ou ajuda, mas pra que você não estivesse sozinho."

E apesar de não dizer nada por ser apenas uma leve suspeita em sua cabeça, Sakura se perguntou por que Hebi parecia lembrá-la do antigo time sete de diversas maneiras.

De sua parte, Sasuke estava imaginando como Sakura entrou em sua cabeça tão facilmente. Ela estava executando algum tipo de jutsu pra ler sua mente sem que ele soubesse?

Mas ainda... Sakura sempre pareceu entendê-lo um pouco demais pro seu gosto. Afinal de contas, foi ela quem esperou por ele na noite em que deixou Konoha. Ninguém mais suspeitou o que ele faria – nem mesmo Kakashi, que tinha conversado com ele algumas horas antes -, então como ela poderia?

Ele ignorou esse pensamento, dizendo pra si mesmo que ela provavelmente teve um mau pressentimento ou algo do tipo.

Porque a alternativa de que ela realmente o compreendia tão profundamente o assustava um pouco.

.

.

.

"Sakura ainda está viva."

Um silêncio surpreso seguiu a proclamação de Tsunade, antes de Naruto gritar, "Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Eu tinha certeza que ela estava viva!"

Sai e Kakashi piscaram, um deles inepto demais em demonstrar sentimentos, e o outro habituado demais em escondê-los.

"Infelizmente nossos informantes disseram que ela está com Sasuke –"

"Sério?" Naruto interrompeu, irradiando alegria. "Então o bastardo está voltando?"

Kakashi não disse nada, mas havia uma certa frieza em seu olhar que fez Tsunade crer que ele sabia o que ela estava prestes a dizer.

"Ela disse 'infelizmente'" Sai indicou. "Então isso não deveria significar que não são boas notícias?"

"Apesar de nossa inteligência indicar que Orochimaru está morto, Sasuke não demonstrou qualquer intenção de voltar pra Konoha," Tsunade continuou. "Ele está caçando Akatsuki num esforço pra localizar Itachi... e Sakura está acompanhando ele contra a vontade."

O choque de Naruto era tão palpável que a Hokage podia praticamente sentir no ar da sala.

"Então... ele a seqüestrou." A voz de Kakashi soou perfeitamente nivelada e controlada.

"Essencialmente, sim," Tsunade suspirou. "Os relatos variam, mas é óbvio que Sakura foi capturada por Oto no caminho de volta de sua missão, e parece que ela foi entregue a Sasuke pra... propósitos bem específicos. Aparentemente Orochimaru queria uma criança de ambos Sasuke e Sakura pra servir como seu próximo corpo."

Suas palavras caíram com o peso de uma dúzia de bigornas.

"O traidor violentou a feiosa?" O rosto de Sai estava inexpressivo como sempre, mas havia algo não identificável em seus olhos.

"Nada foi confirmado," Tsunade respondeu simplesmente.

O pouco que podia ver da pele de Kakashi acima de sua máscara estava cinza, como se ele estivesse prestes a ficar extremamente enjoado.

"Não... de jeito nenhum!" Naruto rugiu. "Ele não iria..."

"Vocês três vão estar entre o grupo de shinobi que vou enviar pra libertá-la," a Hokage continuou. "Não vai ser a equipe usual de quatro integrantes, principalmente por que estou antecipando vários problemas nessa missão. Seu primeiro objetivo é localizar Sasuke, e eu recomendo que vocês comecem tentando localizar Itachi. E quando o encontrarem..."

Ela ficou reticente, mas pôde ver que eles haviam entendido. Sua prioridade era libertar Sakura; todo o mais – incluindo a missão auto-proclamada de Naruto de arrastar Sasuke de volta pra Konoha – ficava em segundo plano.

* * *

"_A melhor terapia de cura é amizade e amor."_

_- Hubert Humprey_

* * *

**Em breve: capítulo 11 - Limitação**

Hebi visita um esconderijo do clã Uchiha pra conseguir suprimentos e passar a noite.

Sakura perde a paciência com Karin e demonstra porque não é uma boa idéia provocá-la.

Sasuke contempla o mistério que é Sakura pra ele.

**_(...resuminho, só pra dar um gostinho)_**

.

**Para os ansiosos de plantão recomendo a leitura de outra fic que traduzi, se chama três beijos e é curtinha (SasuSaku, oneshot, AU).**

**Pra quem sabe inglês recomendo _Little Piece of Heaven (id: 2781500)._**

**É uma fanfic muito boa de SasuSaku - quase tão boa quanto _Ripples_, mas com menos aventura e mais interações entre o casal. Queria traduzir essa também, mas a autora demora meses e meses pra atualizar, e eu tenho medo de começar uma tradução sem saber se a ff vai ser abandonada...**

**Bom, por enquanto divirtam-se com _Ripples_ (e deixem reviews!)**

**_bjs pessoal!_**

**_dai86_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mais um capítulo pago com chocolate! (Sério, com a Páscoa chegando a Mari vai entrar em coma de cacau, rs)**

**Dai-chan: **calma mulher! Tô sentindo uma aura de violência emanando de você. Também não curto a Karin, mas ela tá aí pra deixar a Saku bem na fita... (mas te entendo totalmente, rs.)

**J. Romy:** valeu pelo toque. Já corrigi!

**Kari Maehara: **Eu amo KakaSaku - é meu casal favorito! Depois ItaSaku e NejiSaku; já li até GaaSaku, ShikaSaku e DeiSaku boas. Posso dizer que li a maioria das fics da Saku com mais de 1000 reviews, e os melhores são sempre com o Kakashi ou o Itachi. O problema é que elas também são ENORMES! Por exemplo, _House of Crows_ é uma fic magnífica, uma obra de arte; se fosse um livro publicado eu comprava na hora. Mas tem 46 capítulos e 425 mil palavras (quase meio milhão!), sem contar que o enredo e a narrativa são mais complexos e densos - é mais difícil e demorado pra traduzir, e por isso mesmo é tão bom. Escolhi Ripples porque gosto dessa fic, ela é divertida e gostosa de ler, mas também porque é fácil de traduzir; o enredo e a narrativa são mais simples. Se um dia eu tomar coragem eu traduzo essa KakaSaku.

E aí pessoal? Vocês curtem KakaSaku ou ItaSaku?

**Muito obrigada por todos os reviews. Eles alegram meu dia. Quem quiser deixar dois reviews, só vai duplicar minha alegria, rs.**

**Valeu galera. Aproveitem esse capítulo.**

**dai86**

* * *

"_Nunca confunda conhecimento com sabedoria. Um te ajuda a sobreviver; o outro te ajuda a viver."_

_- Sandra Carey_

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Limitação**

.

(cena: mangá 354)

"E o que nós temos aqui?" Sakura murmurou. "Mais bases subterrâneas?"

"Você não gosta do subsolo?" Juugo perguntou com gentileza.

Não pela primeira vez Sakura imaginou como um homem tão gentil podia ser amaldiçoado com surtos tão violentos e selvagens.

"Eu apenas não gosto de qualquer coisa sem janelas," Sakura admitiu. "Qualquer lugar onde eu não possa ver a luz do sol ou sentir o vento... apenas me deixa desconfortável."

Juugo franziu a testa. "Você já esteve aprisionada no subsolo? É por isso que você fica inquieta? Você se sente presa?"

Sakura deu com os ombros. "Não é tão fácil de explicar – eu sempre fui assim. É só uma das minhas manias, eu acho."

Se bem que ela se sentiria melhor com tudo isso se tivesse todo o seu chakra de volta e pudesse abrir uma janela com um soco quando quisesse. Mas a coleira assegurava que esta não era uma opção viável.

"Sinto muito," ele disse compassivo.

Sakura lhe deu um sorriso, "não é sua culpa."

Ele sorriu de volta, meio tímido, como se não lembrasse ao certo como amizade funcionava.

Nesse momento eles atravessavam os corredores do que Sasuke informou ser um estoque de armas mantido e controlado por sua família. Estava escondido no meio de uma cidade em ruínas.

"Todos esses túneis parecem iguais," Suigetsu reclamou.

"Claro, porque os túneis nas bases do Orochimaru eram tão únicos e distintos," Sakura resmungou.

"Ei, nos dê licença," veio uma voz nova de trás deles.

Todos se viraram.

A primeira vista Sakura achou que seus ouvidos estavam lhe pregando uma peça – o corredor atrás deles estava vazio. Mas então olhou pra baixo... e se deu conta de que haviam dois gatos sentados no corredor, suas testas marcadas com kanji**(*¹)**, vestidos com roupas que os distinguiam como animais de invocações ninja. Um deles tinha aparência de um siamês, enquanto o outro era malhado.

"Tenka, Hina," Sasuke disse casualmente. "Como tem passado?"

"Olha, se não é o Sasuke," o siamês ronronou.

"Meew, o que veio fazer aqui?" o outro perguntou.

"Armas, remédios," Sasuke explicou. "Alguns suprimentos... e precisamos de um lugar pra ficar essa noite."

Suigetsu havia se inclinado, aparentemente fascinado com os animais que falavam.

"Aqui, gatinho, gatinho," ele chamou, gesticulando como se estivesse tentando brincar com um bicho de estimação.

Sakura revirou os olhos. Se havia uma coisa que as interações com suas lesmas e com os cachorros de Kakashi haviam lhe ensinado era que esses animais invocados eram tão inteligentes quanto qualquer humano... e não apreciavam ser tratados como animais comuns.

Sua avaliação se provou certa quando os gatos se eriçaram e rosnaram.

"São gatos ninja," Sasuke disse, "não animais de estimação. Não mexa com eles a não ser que queira acabar como poste de arranhar."

"Nós podemos farejar os tipos ruins," o malhado se vangloriou, empinando o nariz pra Suigetsu.

"Eles falam _e _discriminam," ele murmurou com mal humor.

"Eles são tão inteligentes quanto eu ou você," Sakura disse, então bufou com um sorriso sarcástico, "bem, tanto quanto eu pelo menos..."

"Ai, essa doeu princesa!"

Sakura sentiu algo roçar sua perna e quase pulou. Olhando pra baixo, se deu conta que o siamês encostava o nariz em sua batata, seu bigode fazendo cócegas nela.

"Ei," ela murmurou. Ainda que uma parte dela quisesse acariciar as orelhas do bichinho da mesma forma que faria se qualquer gato se aproximasse dela, se conteve. Etiqueta ninja estabelecia que você jamais tocava animais invocados a não ser que tivesse permissão.

O gato a observou com um penetrante olhar felino por um momento. Já quando Sakura se perguntava se havia cometido alguma espécie de gafe felina, os lábios do gato se curvaram no que provavelmente deveria ser um sorriso.

"Gosto de você," o gato declarou, se esfregando contra suas pernas. "Você pode me acariciar se quiser," o animal anunciou (ela não tinha certeza se tratar de um macho ou fêmea), como se estivesse cedendo um privilégio muito exclusivo.

Sakura conteve o riso conforme se inclinou para fazer o que lhe foi sugerido. Inteligentes ou não, gatos ainda eram gatos – arrogantes e bem condescendentes.

Percebeu vagamente Sasuke negociando com o malhado com uma garrafa de erva de gato **(*²)** (o que quase lhe fez rir), mas se concentrou em coçar as orelhas do siamês até que ronronasse como um motorzinho. Ela sempre gostou muito de animais – havia algo sobre eles...

Se deu conta de que estava sendo observada e olhou pra cima, notando que quase todos no corredor a observavam. Karin deliberadamente a ignorava (como de costume), Suigetsu parecia irritado por ter sido esnobado por um gato, Juugo assistia sua interação com o gato com um olhar de estima, e Sasuke...

Ela não pôde identificar aquela expressão em seu rosto, tudo o que sabia era que fazia correr um calor por seu corpo.

O siamês se afastou dela, fazendo Sakura olhar pra baixo, quebrando o momento.

"Vamos," o gato miou, guiando o grupo com sua calda levantada. "Vamos ver a gata anciã."

.

.

.

Sakura nunca tinha visto tantos gatos numa mesma sala antes – apesar destes parecerem ser do tipo comum doméstico, não havendo gatos ninja além dos dois que os guiaram até aqui.

A maioria deles se amontoava ao redor da velha senhora de cabelos brancos sentada num tapete circular no meio da sala. Aparentemente ela era a gata anciã, e examinava todos do grupo com um olho crítico enquanto uma mulher mais jovem – sua neta, pelo que parecia – se esforçava para ajudá-los a encontrar o que precisavam.

Neste momento ela estava remexendo num baú de roupas procurando por uma camisa que coubesse em Juugo. Sakura não acreditava que ela teria sucesso nisso – eles tiveram sorte de encontrar calças e botas que ele pudesse usar, mas duvidava que encontrassem uma camisa grande o suficiente também.

O gato que Sakura acariciava esfregou a cabeça contra seus dedos, lembrando que ela estava negligenciando a tarefa enquanto absorta em seus pensamentos. A médica deu um leve sorriso e continuou a acariciar a base das orelhas do felino até que ele começasse a ronronar novamente.

Suigetsu estava agachado ao seu lado, aparentemente contente com o fato de gatos normais não discriminarem da mesma forma que os gatos ninja.

"Eles não são nada maus, hein?" disse afagando as costas de um gato calico. "Falo dos gatos."

"Eles são legais," Sakura disse enquanto encostava atrás de si para dar espaço para os gatos que pediam por sua atenção. Era como se eles tivessem um sexto sentido lhes dizendo que ela era uma boba por qualquer coisa peluda e vagamente fofa.

"Você está fazendo amigos," Suigetsu comentou.

Pelo canto do olho Sakura viu Sasuke se ajoelhar em frente a velha mulher enquanto lhe agradecia. Ela se virou para dar total atenção à cena, surpresa pela demonstração de humildade de Sasuke.

"Presumo que você vai atrás de Itachi?" a velha mulher disse em voz baixa.

Sasuke não disse nada, pegando uma pequena trouxa de suprimentos.

"E pensar que chegou nisso..." ela continuou, balançando a cabeça.

"Eu me decidi há muito tempo atrás. Mas eu te agradeço por tudo o que fez por mim," Sasuke disse com um tom de finalidade que encerrou a conversa conforme depositava várias notas de dinheiro em frente à anciã.

"Ei vó! Nós não temos nada que caiba nesse cara!" a moça gritou ao mesmo tempo em que tirava a última camisa do baú.

"Isso não é uma loja de departamento. Apenas enrole aquela cortina nele," sua avó gritou de volta.

Enquanto a garota protestava que eles haviam pago por roupas, Juugo aceitou a sugestão, arrancando uma das cortinas e enrolando ao redor de seu corpo.

"Fica bem em você," Sakura disse com um sorriso maroto.

A velha examinou a médica com uma estranha luz no olhar enquanto a garota de cabelo rosado pegou o gato que puxava sua vestimenta, aconchegando ele no colo como se fosse um bebê. O bichano esfregou sua cabeça sob o queixo dela e ronronou com ânimo.

"Ela é um tipo bom," a mulher eventualmente declarou, reclinando-se contente.

Sasuke imaginou por que parecia que havia acabado de receber permissão expressa para cortejar Sakura.

"Agora precisamos achar algumas roupas pra você," a jovem moça disse pra Sakura enquanto esta gentilmente colocava o gato de volta no chão em meio à massa de gatos miando ao redor de seus pés.

"Isto deve caber em você," ela disse lhe atirando uma camisa e calças escuras.

A médica as levantou, notando que a gola alta cobriria a base de seu pescoço, efetivamente escondendo a coleira. Ela se perguntou se fora uma escolha pensada.

"Elas parecem ótimas e tudo," ela disse devagar. "Mas tem só uma coisa..."

Ela virou a camisa pra expor a parte de trás, apontando pro pequeno símbolo do clã Uchiha ali. "Eu não sou uma Uchiha."

A mulher encolheu os ombros. "É tudo o que temos."

Sakura examinou as roupas e deu uma pequena bufada pelo nariz.

'_É claro que é tudo o que eles têm, '_ ela lamentou enquanto entrava atrás de uma cortina pra se trocar, quase tropeçando nos gatos que se amontoavam aos seus pés.

Ela ressurgiu com sua vestimenta marrom jogada por cima de seu ombro, sentindo-se significantemente melhor em relação ao mundo agora que vestia roupas que não coçavam. As calças eram cerca de uma medida maior na cintura, mas como a garota havia lhe providenciado um cinto, não era realmente um problema.

Sasuke pôde praticamente sentir seu batimento acelerar um segundo quando Sakura surgiu com o símbolo Uchiha exposto em suas costas. Disse pra si mesmo que não sabia a razão daquela reação, e que certamente não tinha nada a ver com o fato de que pra um observador de fora, ela agora seria considerada parte de sua família.

Sakura fez o melhor pra ignorar o fato de que tinha o símbolo do clã de Sasuke gravado em suas roupas. Também se esforçava pra ignorar as conotações implícitas que esse fato trazia consigo – a sensação de que de alguma forma isso significava que eles pertenciam um ao outro.

Ao invés disso, ela assistiu Juugo interagindo com os gatos. Ele estava ansioso... mas ao mesmo tempo hesitante, como se quisesse desesperadamente se ligar a alguma coisa, mas temeroso de machucá-los ao mesmo tempo.

Com dó, Sakura arrancou um logo fio do tecido da sua antiga vestimenta e lhe entregou. "Aqui, pega uma das pontas disso."

Ele assim o fez, um pouco surpreso, e ela gentilmente pegou seu pulso, guiando sua mão de forma que o fio fizesse um movimento brusco no chão em frente a alguns gatos.

"Os gatos gostam de perseguir coisas," ela lhe disse enquanto vários deles se achataram contra o chão, seus olhos seguindo o fio conforme suas espinhas pareciam se contorcer como molas. "Assim você pode brincar fazendo eles perseguirem algo. Se continuar fazendo isso - "

Um dos felinos saltou sobre o fio, interrompendo ela. Sakura deu um puxão no pulso de Juugo, fazendo ele puxar o fio fora do alcance enquanto outros gatos o seguiam.

Juugo entendeu o conceito da brincadeira rápido, e em momentos estava arrastando o fio de um lado pro outro pelo chão, rindo contente enquanto os gatos corriam avidamente atrás dele.

Sakura não estava surpresa pelos gatos corresponderem a Juugo tão rápido – apesar de seus estranhos acessos de raiva, o loiro era bem gentil, e animais sempre pareciam pressentir esse tipo de coisa nas pessoas.

"- pode ficar aqui desde que não atrapalhem!" A voz da senhora alcançou seus ouvidos mais uma vez.

Sasuke se curvou mais uma vez e Sakura observou a moça mais nova remexendo entre as coisas novamente, aparentemente procurando por alguns futons e cobertores.

"Isso quer dizer que tem um banheiro em algum lugar por aqui?" Karin perguntou.

A velha mulher apontou para o corredor. "Primeira porta à direita. Tudo o que precisa está lá – não enlameie o chão."

Karin pareceu ofendida, mas pareceu ter decidido que a possibilidade de ofender seus anfitriões não valia desistir do prospecto de um banho, e saiu de lá sem uma palavra.

"Próxima!" Sakura declarou pra todos na sala.

Ela pôde ouvir o som distante de água correndo pelo encanamento, e presumiu que Karin havia começado seu banho. Manteve parte de sua atenção no som enquanto ela e Juugo continuavam a brincar com os gatos, e quando lhe pareceu que Karin havia terminado seu banho, se levantou e saiu da sala.

Encontrou com Karin no corredor, bem quando a ruiva saía do banheiro.

"Eu não sei o que pensa que está fazendo... mas você não tem a mínima chance," Karin lhe disse em voz baixa.

Sakura piscou, "Hã?"

"Com Sasuke," ela esclareceu, parecendo irritada. "Você não tem chance."

"Não é novidade pra mim," Sakura respondeu. "Mas não é como se eu me importasse – pode ficar com ele."

É claro, ela havia mentido descaradamente em relação à última parte, mas tinha esperanças da outra garota não notar. Além do mais, havia sido honesta em relação à primeira sentença – não tinha nenhuma ilusão quanto ao que Sasuke sentia por ela. Ele havia deixado seus sentimentos claros, por vezes o suficiente.

"Mentirosa," Karin zombou.

Apenas um fio de esperança de que Karin estivesse blefando – de que ela não soubesse nada na verdade – possibilitou que Sakura mantivesse sua expressão neutra. "Eu só quero um banho."

"Contanto que você entenda que não tem a mínima chance," Karin reiterou. "Não sei por que ele está te trazendo conosco, mas apenas lembre uma coisa... ele precisa de mim, não de você. A menos, é claro, que você realmente esteja transando com ele e ele esteja te oferecendo pro Juugo e o Suigetsu pra mantê-los felizes."

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, Sakura sentiu algo dentro de si estourar – seu temperamento sempre fora um de seus pontos fracos. Se fosse honesta, poderia dizer que as palavras de Karin haviam atingido em cheio feridas emocionais ainda abertas, frágeis, e que ainda sangravam. Se bem que, se fosse apenas aquilo que a garota houvesse lhe dito, ela provavelmente teria sido capaz de se conter – Sakura havia aprendido a lidar com dor há muito tempo.

Mas Sakura estava simplesmente cansada da ruiva insinuando que ela dormia com todos e qualquer um. E ela nunca foi boa em suprimir seu temperamento.

Seu pé se moveu, passando uma rasteira em Karin e jogando a mulher contra o chão. A garota caiu pra frente, erguendo as mãos pra se equilibrar conforme Sakura saía do caminho, deixando amplo espaço pra ela ir de cara no chão.

O impacto deixou a ruiva sem ar, e antes mesmo que pudesse tentar se levantar, Sakura plantou o joelho em suas costas pra mantê-la no chão, uma de suas mãos agarrando o cabelo molhado da mulher pra manter sua cabeça imóvel enquanto pressionava dois dedos contra a vértebra em seu pescoço.

"Eu não aprecio esse tipo de insinuações," ela disse num tom informal. "Então, a próxima vez que quiser zombar de mim, ou sugerir que eu sou uma prostituta... pense nisso."

Karin começou a se debater, soltando sons engasgados de fúria, e Sakura pressionou seus dedos com mais força contra o pescoço. "Eu tenho excelente controle de chakra... o suficiente pra conseguir formar bisturis de chakra mesmo com essa estúpida coleira. Então para de se mexer, e cala a boca!"

Karin ficou paralisada. Se Sakura estava dizendo a verdade... então os dedos em seu pescoço eram mais do que irritantes... eram uma ameaça real, e mortal.

"E, considerando que treinei como médica ninja, eu sei exatamente onde cortar," a garota de cabelo rosado continuou. "Por exemplo, se eu cortar aqui..." ela deixou seus dedos deslizarem pra base das costas de Karin. "Bem, deixa eu colocar nessas palavras – você vai precisar de um suprimento de fraldas pra adulto. Se eu te cortar aqui..." sua mão subiu um pouco. "Você vai ficar paralisada da cintura pra baixo. Você acha que Sasuke vai te levar com ele quando estiver numa cadeira de rodas?"

Karin tremeu, mas Sakura não lhe deu atenção quando correu a mão pra vértebra no pescoço de Karin. O corpo humano nunca deixava de fasciná-la – como um todo, era geralmente forte de uma impressionante, capaz de suportar provações incríveis... mas bastava mirar nas partes isoladas, e de repente se tornava extremamente vulnerável, o mínimo dos ferimentos causando desastre.

"Se eu fatiar aqui... bem, pode esquecer da cadeira de rodas, você vai ter sorte se conseguir virar a cabeça. E aqui..." Sakura pressionou os dedos na base do crânio de Karin, enfatizando suas palavras. "Bem, esse é o tronco cerebral – controla sua respiração, mantém seu coração batendo, esse tipo de coisa. Provavelmente não tenho que lhe dizer o que acontece se eu decidir talhar aqui."

"Sasuke iria te matar," Karin chiou.

"Talvez, mas você ainda estaria morta."

Sakura se manteve na mesma posição por um momento, então recuou. "E isso é apenas uma fração do que eu sei. Sou capaz de indicar centenas de pontos no seu corpo que posso usar pra te aleijar, matar, ou causar dor insuportável. Assim, a próxima vez que pensar em soltar essa língua... pense nisso."

Sakura entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta antes que Karin pudesse dar qualquer resposta. Mesmo que não se arrependesse de pressionar a garota – ela havia realmente se cansado das insinuações –, estava começando a se sentir como uma opressora.

De certa forma, era realmente desconcertante. Seu temperamento sempre fora seu ponto fraco, mas ultimamente parecia estar à beira de explodir, como se estivesse pronta a retaliar diante da menor provocação.

Ela havia optado por se concentrar em fúria ao invés de desespero, mas nenhuma escolha vinha sem conseqüências.

Ainda assim, um bom banho quente a faria se sentir melhor. Especialmente se pudesse cantar no chuveiro.

.

.

.

"A princesa é muitas coisas, mas boa cantora não é uma delas," Suigetsu murmurou com as mãos nos ouvidos.

Os futons e cobertores que usariam haviam sido movidos pra outro quarto... um quarto que era separado do banheiro por uma parede que parecia ser feita por apenas algumas camadas de papel.

Sasuke não deu atenção às reclamações de Suigetsu ou aos gatos que seguiram Juugo até esta sala e agora circulavam por ela. Ele estava ocupado verificando e checando o equipamento que obtivera. Antecipação girava dentro de si, misturada com receio – era isso! Pela manhã, eles deixariam esse lugar... e ele finalmente estaria dando o primeiro passo pra iniciar a caçada a Itachi de fato. E então...

Mas ele foi tirado de seus pensamentos sombrios quando Sakura abruptamente martelou com uma voz rouca um verso de uma música que nunca ouvira. Mas o que conseguia compreender da letra e o ritmo da música em geral indicava se tratar de algo animado.

Sasuke piscou olhando em direção à parede da qual o som parecia emanar, se perguntando por que não parecia achar aquilo tão irritante quanto Suigetsu obviamente achava. Juugo estava distraído demais com os gatos pra se importar (e Sasuke suspeitava que ele não reclamaria da cantoria de Sakura mesmo se o incomodasse), enquanto Karin estava peculiarmente em silêncio, sentada em seu futon e lançando olhares em direção àquela parede de vez em quando enquanto passava a mão em sua nuca.

Ele não sabia por que não achava irritante. Ela era terrivelmente desafinada – mesmo os ecos causados pelas paredes do banheiro não faziam aquilo soar tolerável. Mas ao mesmo tempo, era tão... Sakura. Ela estava cantando no chuveiro. Provavelmente sabia que não sabia cantar, mas cantava assim mesmo porque gostava – o óbvio tom de alegria em sua voz deixava isso óbvio.

A cantoria parou, assim como o som da água correndo, acompanhado de um teatral suspiro de alívio por parte de Suigetsu. Alguns momentos depois Sakura entrou no quarto, passando uma escova (Sasuke presumiu que ela havia pego no banheiro) pelos cabelos molhados.

"Princesa, alguém já lhe disse que sua cantoria é realmente terrível?" Suigetsu perguntou logo de cara.

Sakura paralisou enquanto escovava o cabelo. "Como você sabia que eu estava cantando?"

"A parede entre esse quarto e o banheiro é fino como uma folha de papel."

"Oh," Sakura disse agitada, e Sasuke imaginou por que achava sua expressão meio constrangida, meio agitada tão adorável. "Eu... ahn... desculpa – não tive a intenção de sujeitá-los a isso..."

Sakura estava mortificada. Ela sabia que seu canto era horrível – Sai havia lhe informado em diversas ocasiões -, e era esse o motivo por apenas cantar no chuveiro, onde ninguém podia ouvi-la.

Assim, ela se sentou no futon e baixou os olhos conforme escovava os cabelos, torcendo pro rubor que sentia no rosto diminuísse.

"A propósito, estava querendo te perguntar sobre seu cabelo," Suigetsu continuou. "Quer dizer, como é que você acabou com cabelos rosa?"

"Isso vindo do sujeito com cabelos branco," Sakura riu. "Mas não há explicação além do óbvio – herdei meu cabelo da minha mãe. Uma cor bem estranha, garanto – "

"Eu acho bonito," Juugo comentou gentilmente conforme se levantava e ia para a porta, obviamente com a intenção de aproveitar sua vez no banheiro.

O rubor no rosto de Sakura voltou de súbito. "Obrigada."

Juugo lhe sorriu e fechou a porta. Alguns momentos depois ela pôde ouvir o chuveiro se abrir com clareza – Suigetsu tinha razão, as paredes aqui eram finíssimas.

Karin olhava pra ela sem dizer uma palavra. Sakura percebeu o olhar, mas Karin rapidamente desviou este. O pequeno confronto delas aparentemente havia tirado um pouco da rispidez da garota, mas Sakura sabia que não devia esperar que isso durasse muito.

Também não parecia que Karin houvesse feito qualquer reclamação pra Sasuke... mas provavelmente estava relutante em admitir que Sakura havia levado a melhor mesmo com a coleira.

Suigetsu parecia estar à beira do riso enquanto encarava a porta fechada. "Eu acho que Juugo tem uma queda pela princesa!"

A mão de Sasuke escorregou na kunai que estava afiando, quase cortando seu dedo.

"Deixa ele em paz," Sakura ralhou, passando os dedos pelo cabelo para se certificar que não estava mais embaraçado. Ela tinha um instinto protetor sobre Juugo – mesmo que o rapaz fosse três vezes maior do que ela, sua estranha inocência e ingenuidade em relação a interações humanas lhe despertavam tal sentimento. "Se você o provocar com isso e deixá-lo constrangido, eu vou... vou... eu não sei o que vou fazer, mas você não vai gostar!"

O sorriso sagaz de Suigetsu se amansou. "Já disse uma vez e volto a repetir... você realmente é coração mole, princesa."

"Talvez," ela disse com calma, fazendo carinho em um dos gatos que se aproximou.

Ela não achava de fato que Juugo tivesse uma queda por ela – muito de seu comportamento podia ser explicado por ele não ter prática em interações humanas, somando-se o fato de ela ser a única do grupo a fazer um esforço de conhecê-lo – mas ela sabia que protestos não subjugariam Suigetsu. Entretanto acreditava que um apelo daria conta do recado – no mínimo, ela havia deixado claro que se ele provocasse Juugo com esse suposto sentimento, ela retaliaria de alguma forma.

Apesar de não querer – e de fato ter tentado se conter – Sakura olhou em direção a Sasuke, tentando ver se havia alguma reação à novidade de que Juugo pudesse ter algum sentimento por ela.

Mas ele estava concentrado em afiar um conjunto de kunai, sua expressão impassível e sem que seu olhar sequer se erguesse.

.

.

.

"Tem certeza que você não enfiou um pedaço de chiclete aqui ou algo do tipo?" Suigetsu resmungou, virando a cabeça pra conseguir enxergar melhor a trava da coleira.

"Tenho certeza," Sakura disse. "Por quê?"

Quando ela realizou sua rotina noturna de atacar a coleira, Suigetsu mencionou que tinha arrombado várias trancas na juventude, e se ofereceu pra ajudá-la. Sakura aceitou avidamente (a despeito da óbvia insatisfação por parte de Sasuke), mas eles ainda não haviam tido qualquer sucesso.

"Essa coisa não está entrando fundo o suficiente," Suigetsu reclamou, levantando a senbon que usava. "É como se houvesse algum tipo de barreira física impedindo."

Sakura piscou. Isso certamente explicaria porque ela fora incapaz de abrir a trava. "Mas isso não faz sentido – se a senbon não consegue entrar aí, como a chave conseguiria?"

"Só digo o que vejo, princesa."

Sakura acenou com a cabeça e observou Suigetsu remodelar seus dedos – ele os havia deixado mais finos deliberadamente numa tentativa de conseguir uma maior precisão na manipulação da senbon. "Ei, já que seu corpo tecnicamente é feito de água, e basicamente toma a forma que você quiser..."

"Sim?"

"Você consegue mudar de sexo? Tipo modelar seios ou algo do tipo?"

Suigetsu a olhou fixamente. "Não é nada que eu já tenha tentado fazer, princesa. Além disso, seria um pouco estranho, não acha?"

"Acho que sim." Sakura coçou distraidamente a coleira. "Bem, pelo menos você tentou tirar essa coisa de mim, certo?"

"Posso dar uma olhada?" Juugo perguntou discretamente.

"À vontade," ela ofereceu, inclinando a cabeça pra trás.

Grandes dedos correram pela trava de metal com curiosidade, apertando o metal flexível delicadamente como se testasse sua resistência.

"Provavelmente tenho força o suficiente pra arrancar isso de você," ele disse em voz baixa.

"Sinto um 'mas' se aproximando," Sakura disse.

"Mas a força necessária pra fazer isso provavelmente acabaria quebrando seu pescoço."

A médica suspirou. "Ok... então nada de arrancar do meu pescoço, nada de arrombar a trava... alguém mais tem alguma idéia brilhante?"

"Deixa eu ver isso."

Sakura se admirou, se virando pra Sasuke. "Você quer dar uma olhada nisso?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça. Juugo se afastou dela e Sasuke tomou seu lugar, se abaixando a sua frente.

Sakura ficou surpresa quando ele pousou as mãos em ambos os lados de seu pescoço, uma leve pressão de seus polegares contra seu queixo fazendo ela inclinar a cabeça pra trás. Seus olhos foram tomados por vermelho conforme o Sharingan girava lentamente enquanto ele examinava a tira de couro e metal.

"Tem chakra correndo através disso," ele informou.

E não era o dela; a coleira havia sido travada com alguma espécie de jutsu. Sasuke estava tendo dificuldade em identificar ao certo como o jutsu funcionava – seu Sharingan permitia ver o chakra de Sakura também, e a presença da coleira fazia ele se comportar de forma bem peculiar. Seu chakra girava e corria como águas turbulentas buscando uma saída, e o brilho da energia dela era tão forte que facilmente ofuscava a pequena vibração vindo da coleira.

Ele sabia que estava lá – podia ver como uma sombra em frente ao sol – mas não conseguia dizer ao certo o que estava fazendo.

"Karin, você tem alguma experiência com esse tipo de coleira?" ele perguntou.

Karin balançou a cabeça, encarando Sakura com ressentimento, mas se mantendo muda.

Quase sem pensar, Sasuke percebeu sua mão deslizando pra nuca de Sakura, induzindo ela a inclinar a cabeça pra frente.

Ela não reclamou, e a fé silenciosa daquele gesto – exigia muita confiança de um ninja expor voluntariamente a nuca dessa forma – quase o deixou sem ar.

Sakura tremeu de leve quando sentiu os dedos de Sasuke passando por seus cabelos pra afastá-los de seu pescoço, e imaginou por que não estava mais tensa. Ela estava deliberadamente expondo um dos pontos vitais mais vulneráveis de seu corpo, numa posição na qual seria difícil se defender... e ainda assim, de alguma forma, não estava preocupada.

Não fora há apenas algumas semanas que ela estava receosa de estar deitada perto dele sentado?

Sasuke afastou uma última mecha de seu cabelo – os fios molhados eram mais macios e grossos do que ele esperava, e a leve umidade os faziam grudar na pele de seus dedos e no pescoço de Sakura. Por um momento, sentiu um impulso louco de se inclinar e pressionar os lábios contra a pele nua sob suas mãos.

Não se apegou a esse pensamento, preferindo ao invés disso estudar a peça de metal levemente saliente que continha a toxina que estava limitando Sakura nesse momento.

"Você tem alguma idéia de que toxina possa ser?" ele perguntou. Ela era uma médica afinal de contas – ela já havia encontrada uma droga que afetasse seu chakra?

"Eu tenho idéias demais," Sakura lhe disse, imaginando se Sasuke tinha notado que seus dedos estavam acariciando sua nuca. "Você tem noção da enorme quantidade de drogas que afetam chakra? Eles costumam variar em potência e sintomas, é claro, mas mesmo levando isso em consideração ainda não posso deduzir o que entrou no meu sistema. Não tenho idéia do quanto está entrando e em com que freqüência, não sei se é uma solução pura ou diluída, e mesmo que seja diluída não há como saber o quanto..."

Ela terminou balançando a cabeça tão sutilmente que mal moveu seu pescoço sob os dedos dele. "Em resumo, não há como dizer o que essa coleira está colocando em mim."

"Hn."

Sasuke se deu conta de repente que seus dedos estavam acariciando sua nuca. Ele recolheu suas mãos e se levantou, colocando distância entre eles conforme imaginava exatamente há quanto tempo ele estava fazendo aquilo e se Sakura iria tirar qualquer conclusão daquele gesto.

Mas quando ela se endireitou mais uma vez, não parecia nem um pouco perturbada – apenas arrumou os cabelos curtos sobre os ombros mais uma vez e voltou a conversar com Juugo e Suigetsu.

E Sasuke ficou imaginando por que a falta de reação fez com que se sentisse estranhamente desapontado.

.

.

.

Aquela noite, quando o quarto era iluminado por uma única vela e todos os outros dormiam, Sasuke rolou em seu futon pra estudar Sakura.

Ela estava de lado, com o rosto voltado pra ele, sua expressão era serena e relaxada, com um indício de um sorriso na curva de seus lábios. Muitos dos gatos haviam se enrolado ao seu redor como bolinhos de pêlos em seu futon. Muitos cochilavam em seus pés, e muitos se aproveitaram do espaço deixado atrás de seus joelhos dobrados e da curva de sua coluna. Um montinho de pêlos preto e branco havia se enfiado sob seu queixo, e outro dormia no topo de sua cabeça. Pequenos tufos de cabelo rosa úmidos e emaranhados mostravam onde o felino a havia lambido.

Sasuke estudou a cena, tentando determinar o que era tão fascinante sobre ela – o que atraía tanto as pessoas.

E animais também por sinal, ele refletiu correndo os olhos pelas bolas de pêlo dormindo pelo futon de Sakura. Havia alguns gatos dormindo com Juugo, mas nenhum se aproximou de Suigetsu, Karin ou dele.

Então... o que havia nela?

Ela era bonita, verdade... mas ela não era a mulher mais bonita que já vira. Seus olhos tinham um tom de verde intenso incomum... mas muitas pessoas também o tinham. Seus cabelos rosados definitivamente chamavam atenção... mas não podia ser simplesmente isso, não? Devia haver algo que explicasse porque as pessoas eram inevitavelmente atraídas pra ela.

Suigetsu – um nukenin sanguinário – havia passado a maior parte do tempo desde que a conheceu provocando ela com brincadeiras com uma gentileza que nunca havia demonstrado a mais ninguém. Juugo parecia totalmente devotado a ela.

Quanto mais Sasuke pensava sobre isso, mais se dava conta de que havia algo intangível sobre Sakura que simplesmente atraía as pessoas. Naruto também era assim, pensando bem, só mais barulhento e óbvio.

O gato sob o queixo dela se moveu e Sakura resmungou algo, ameaçando acordar, mas logo voltando ao sono. Uma pequena mão deslizou de sob a coberta e descansou, semi-cerrada, sobre o travesseiro.

Parecia delicada à primeira vista, até ele notar os calos na palma, formados por anos de manejo de armas, e a cicatriz no polegar, talvez por ela ter mordido forte demais ou vezes demais pra executar invocações.

Exceto pelas cicatrizes, sua pele era macia, sutis irregularidades indicavam os músculos sob ela, como veludo sobre aço. Sem permissão, sua mente voltou pro momento em que ele invadiu o banheiro, acreditando que ela havia fugido, e a encontrou em frente ao espelho, cabelos molhados, pele brilhando, e uma fina toalha úmida colada em cada centímetro de seu corpo...

Mesmo enquanto racionalizava que já havia visto mulheres com muito mais vestindo muito menos, naquele momento, excitação o invadiu como uma força incontrolável. Ele praticamente havia corrido daquele banheiro numa tentativa de escapar da vista de Sakura antes que tivesse qualquer manifestação física.

Sentia a mesma excitação correr por ele agora. Mas dessa vez, estava misturada com um estranho sentimento de responsabilidade – como se a mulher adormecida que ele observava fosse algo valioso a ser cuidado.

Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto dormia e seu braço se moveu como se ela tentasse alcançar algo.

E por um segundo Sasuke foi tomado por um ímpeto desesperado de esticar a mão e deslizar os dedos pelo contorno daquele braço, de traçar as veias correndo sob a pele...

"Sasuke?"

Os olhos de Sasuke saltaram para o rosto de Sakura, surpreso ao encontrar dois olhos verdes observando ele de forma sonolenta.

"Qual o problema?" ela murmurou.

"Nada," ele disse de repente, se virando em seu futon e dando as costas pra ela. "Volte a dormir. Não é nada."

'_Não é nada, '_ disse pra si mesmo. '_Não é nada..._ '

Mas sabia que era mentira.

* * *

"_Pra cada beleza há um olho por aí para vê-la. Para cada amor, há um coração por aí para recebê-lo."_

_- Ivan Panin_

* * *

**(*1) kanji** - ideograma japonês

**(*2) erva de gato** - planta da família das hortelãs que dá o maior barato para os gatos (é... o Sasuke basicamente tá oferecendo drogas pros gatinhos, hahaha. Quem tiver curiosidade, digita catnip no youtube pra ver o efeito da erva nos gatos.)

* * *

**_Vem por aí..._**

**_Capítulo 12 - Conectando-se_**

_Hebi começa sua busca por Itachi, e Sasuke revela pra Sakura a razão pra arrastá-la com ele._

_Ao mesmo tempo, a equipe responsável pelo resgate de Sakura deixa Konoha. Será que logo teremos uma reunião do time sete?_

**_Aguardem ansiosamente! E enquanto aguardam, é claro, deixem reviews!_**

**_Adoro quando vocês comentam os eventos da estória. Não se esqueçam que eu sou leitora dessa fic que nem vocês,... só tô traduzindo. Também queria fazer comentários, mas não quero estragar a surpresa. Só digo que se vocês estão gostando agora, vão amar do capítulo 14 em diante._**

**_bjos! _**

**_dai86_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Gente, tô tentando carregar o capítulo 12 desde Domingo a noite, mas o site do fanfiction tá dando pau faz dias...**

**Graças a uma outra escritora do site descobri como fazer uma gambiarra pra conseguir carregar o capítulo. Ufa!**

**Quem estiver com o mesmo problema, deixei a dica no meu profile...**

**.  
**

**Sem mais demora, eis o capítulo 12 dos 26 dessa fanfic!**

**Muito obrigada por todos os reviews! Adoro abrir a caixa de email pra achar seus comentários :)**

**Divirtam-se!**

**dai86**

* * *

"_Nos deliciamos com a beleza da borboleta, mas raramente reconhecemos as transformações pelas quais ela passou para conseguir tal beleza."_

_- Maya Angelou_

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Conectando-se**

.

(cena: final do mangá 354)

Sakura respirou fundo, grata por sentir o ar fresco. Era ótimo sair daqueles túneis.

Após um rápido café da manhã e uma verificação final dos suprimentos, Hebi deixou o esconderijo dos Uchiha. A maior parte deles havia conseguido novas roupas, e todos eles usavam capas pretas no momento, as quais Sakura presumiu que deviam ser um tipo informal de uniforme. Aparentemente esta era a parte do plano de Sasuke em que eles começariam a caçada a Itachi.

"Então... aonde vamos?" Sakura perguntou.

"Akatsuki," Sasuke disse.

Ela revirou os olhos. "Nossa, será que você poderia ser um pouco mais obscuro?"

Ele a ignorou, e ela franziu a testa. Ele foi de acariciar seu pescoço e encará-la enquanto ela dormia (quando acordou de noite e o flagrou observando ela, teve quase certeza de que era isso que ele fazia) pra simplesmente ignorá-la?

Decidiu não pensar sobre isso no momento e apenas apreciar a sensação de estar acima do solo novamente.

Ela notou com deleite que alguns pássaros sobrevoavam Juugo. O homem loiro estendeu um dos braços na direção deles, sorrindo gentilmente quando um deles pousou em seu pulso.

Sakura piscou, nunca havia visto alguém fazer isso antes. Era essa uma das estranhas habilidades de Juugo?

O homem pareceu perceber que estava sendo observado. "Você quer pegar um deles?"

"Posso?" ela perguntou tímida. "Quer dizer, se eu for assustá-lo ou algo assim..."

"Está tudo bem," disse, estendendo a mão na qual o pássaro pousara na direção do braço dela, inclinando um pouco e instigando o pássaro a passar para o pulso de Sakura.

Uma leve agitação de asas, e ela sentiu pequenas garras em sua pele. O pássaro a observou de onde estava com seus pequenos olhos negros.

"Uau..." ela exalou. "Como você faz isso?"

Juugo encolheu os ombros.

"Melhor torcer pra ele não cagar na sua mão princesa," Suigetsu disse com escárnio.

Sakura soltou uma risada hesitante.

"Estamos indo," Sasuke bradou, sentindo-se incomodado de alguma forma pela interação descontraída dela com os dois homens.

Sakura revirou os olhos, mas seguiu obediente assim mesmo, deliberadamente balançado o pulso pra que o pássaro voasse de volta para o Juugo.

.

.

.

Somente quando eles já estavam no alto da pequena vila Sakura soube que Sasuke iria verificar uma pequena aldeia que recentemente havia tendo problemas com um grupo que soava muito como Akatsuki, e eles iriam se encontrar com o lorde de lá. Sakura ainda não sabia como Sasuke havia conseguido acesso, mas imaginou que Uchiha devia ser um nome poderoso mesmo fora dos círculos ninja.

A primeira impressão de Sakura quanto ao lorde foi '_repulsivo'_. Ela sabia que muito lordes eram pessoas justas e decentes que tentavam cuidar das necessidades e vontades de seus súditos, mas muito deles eram idiotas desagradáveis acostumados a comprarem tudo e qualquer coisa que quisessem com seu dinheiro.

Infelizmente, parecia que esse lorde era do segundo tipo. Sakura podia jurar que sentiu sua pele se arrepiar quando os olhos especulativos dele correram pelo seu corpo. Felizmente ele pareceu achar Karin mais atrativa do que ela, e se deu por satisfeito em secar a outra mulher pelo resto da conversa, enquanto Sasuke os fazia passar por um grupo de mercenários que havia ouvido falar sobre os problemas dele, e que dizia poder ajudá-lo (em troca de uma taxa, é claro).

Então, quando eles finalmente se retiraram pra pequena cabana que lhes foi provida, Sakura ficou aliviada. Verdade, eles não haviam entrado em nenhum tipo de acordo (haveria mais negociações de manhã pra discutir a exata natureza do problema e como ele seria resolvido, além de outras dúzias de coisas sobre as quais ela realmente não se importava no momento), mas ela podia descansar agora.

E tentar não pensar no fato de que isso poderia muito bem levar Sasuke a Itachi.

"Acho que ele gostou de você princesa," Suigetsu comentou. "Ele estava te devorando com os olhos."

"Ele gostou mais da Karin," ela disse casualmente.

A ruiva sorriu como se a preferência do lorde fosse uma espécie de vitória pessoal. "Ele simplesmente reconhece beleza quando a vê!" ela declarou, observando Sasuke pelo canto do olho.

Quanto mais interagia com Karin, mais a outra mulher a lembrava das fãs de Sasuke em Konoha. Ainda que ela fosse claramente esperta, e sua habilidade pra detectar chakra fosse uma das coisas mais impressionantes que Sakura já vira... ela tendia a se comportar de forma extremamente infantil na presença de Sasuke.

"Bem, gosto não se discute," Suigetsu murmurou.

"Cala a boca!" Karin berrou, acertando seu pulso contra a lateral de sua cabeça. "Ninguém te perguntou!"

Sakura se encolheu quando a cabeça de Suigetsu se dissolveu em água por um breve momento antes de se recompor. Ela ainda não havia se acostumado com o aspecto arrepiante de um corpo se dissolvendo. Além disso, o processo parecia doloroso...

"Eles nunca fazem nada além de brigar..." Juugo lamentou.

"Apenas deixa eles pra lá," Sakura exalou. Sua longa experiência com companheiros implicando entre si lhe ensinou que a melhor atitude era deixar a situação correr. Desde que eles não destruíssem a cabana, ela realmente não tinha energia ou a intenção de se envolver.

Sasuke parecia dividir sua opinião – ele já havia se apossado de um canto do ambiente pra si mesmo, ignorando Suigetsu e Karin.

Ela voltou sua atenção para a discussão a tempo de ouvir o comentário irônico de Suigetsu sobre Karin estar '_dando bola_' para o lorde, quando Sasuke interrompeu.

"Se ele tem uma atração por Karin, é simplesmente outro meio pra conseguir o que queremos dele."

Sakura estava surpresa pela linha de raciocínio. Às vezes, Sasuke parecia tão desprovido de libido que era surpreendente que fosse capaz de reconhecer isso em outras pessoas.

Suigetsu riu. "Por que tenho a impressão que o discurso seria bem diferente se o cara estivesse secando a princesa?"

Sasuke fingiu não escutá-lo.

Mas as palavras de Suigetsu tinham um toque desconfortável de verdade. Se a atenção do lorde tivesse gravitado mais para Sakura, Sasuke sabia que não teria considerado isso como uma possível vantagem, mesmo que pequena. Em parte porque sabia o que Sakura diria se ele lhe dissesse pra flertar com o homem, e não seria nada educado... mas principalmente porque a idéia de outro homem babando em cima de Sakura lhe causava um estranho sentimento de possessão.

"Você tem uma cicatriz," Juugo disse baixo, interrompendo os pensamentos de Sasuke.

O Uchiha se virou. Sakura havia parado no meio do movimento de esticar suas mãos acima da cabeça, o que fez sua camisa subir acima do umbigo, revelando a pele macia da sua barriga... e uma coleção de cicatrizes decorando seu torso. A maioria delas era pequena e discreta, uma herança normal das funções de um ninja... mas havia uma – uma linha larga vertical – que ainda tinha o tom rosado de um ferimento infligido nos últimos meses, e o tecido grosso que formava indicava que havia sido bem profundo.

Era estranho pensar em Sakura como alguém que tinha marcas de batalha... e mesmo assim, era exatamente o que essa cicatriz claramente era – uma cicatriz de batalha.

Demorou um tempo até que Sasuke se desse conta que Juugo estava do outro lado de Sakura, então devia estar se referindo a outra cicatriz. Ele se moveu o suficiente pra ver outra cicatriz do outro lado... praticamente do mesmo tamanho e na mesma posição da que havia em suas costas.

Como se alguém a tivesse atravessado com uma lâmina.

"Você foi esfaqueada?" Suigetsu perguntou, parecendo ter notado as mesmas cicatrizes.

"Lenta demais pra sair do caminho?" Karin ridicularizou.

"Na verdade ele estava atacando outra pessoa e eu entrei na frente," Sakura disse, de forma deliberadamente vaga enquanto ajeitava a camisa pra baixo mais uma vez.

"E você foi atravessada com uma lâmina," Juugo concluiu.

"Ei, mas eu achei que você fosse uma médica," Suigetsu comentou. "Quer dizer, tenho certeza que você pôde se consertar, e achei que a maioria dos jutsus de cura não deixasse cicatrizes."

Sakura acenou com a cabeça. "A não ser que a lâmina tenha veneno. O que era o caso."

Karin estava em silêncio – pelo menos uma vez, aparentemente incapaz de formular um comentário sarcástico. Sasuke não dizia nada também, mas quando Sakura arriscou uma olhada em sua direção – apenas pra ver a reação dele ao fato de ela não ficar mais de lado nas batalhas – havia algo intenso em seu olhar. Ela não pôde identificar, mas a deixava desconfortável o que quer que fosse, e ela desviou o olhar.

.

.

.

Sasuke abriu os olhos imaginando o que o teria acordado. Então ele ouviu uma risada abafada, e lentamente se virou em seu futon pra encontrar Sakura e Juugo na janela, o contorno de seus perfis delineados pela luz da lua, com uma coruja pousada no peitoril entre eles.

"- e você realmente pode entendê-los?" Sakura estava sussurrando. "De verdade? Como se eles estivessem falando com você?"

"Não exatamente," Juugo corrigiu. "Não é como conversar – pelo menos, não da forma que você entende. Suas mentes compreendem apenas conceitos básicos – eles não entendem frases, mas entendem o assunto da frase... isso faz sentido?"

"De alguma forma. Então, você meio que conversa com eles, mas é mais um tipo de telepatia do que outra coisa... como se você estivesse enviando imagens ou sinais ou coisas desse tipo."

"Algo assim."

"Isso é muito legal."

Sua risada suave acompanhou seu comentário juvenil de forma tão discreta que pareciam mais bufadas rápidas de ar do que uma risada em si.

"Então... porque você está acordado?" Sakura perguntou, girando seu corpo em direção a Juugo, o suficiente pra que Sasuke visse a preocupação sincera em seus olhos.

"Eu não durmo bem," Juugo admitiu. "Eu tenho... pesadelos. E os... impulsos... me deixam inquieto."

Sakura balançou a cabeça, aparentemente despreocupada com o fato do enorme homem ao seu lado acabar de admitir insônia causada por impulsos assassinos.

"Tem uma coisa que eu queria te perguntar..." ela começou devagar conforme Juugo afagava o peito do pássaro com o dedo. "Não perguntei antes porque pareceu um tanto pessoal demais pra perguntar, fora de um hospital e tudo o mais..."

Juugo lhe lançou um olhar confuso.

"Bem... será que eu poderia te examinar? Quer dizer, com essa coleira posso não ser capaz de fazer muito pra te ajudar, mas talvez possa descobrir algo que te ajude com esses... impulsos..."

"... você realmente acha que consegue?" A voz de Juugo era baixa, o tom de alguém que estava acostumado demais com esperanças vazias.

"Vou tentar," Sakura disse, não querendo fazer promessas que talvez não fosse capaz de manter. "Vou fazer meu melhor."

Juugo balançou a cabeça, ainda um pouco hesitante e incrédulo. Sakura estendeu as mãos e gentilmente tocou suas têmporas, e a suave luz de puro chakra começou a se acumular.

"É seguro fazer isso com a coleira?" o homem perguntou parecendo preocupado.

"Só vou examinar você – não vou precisar de muito chakra."

"Mas-"

"Shhhh – deixa eu me concentrar."

Juugo se resignou, e o olhar de Sakura tomou uma expressão distante, como se observasse além de sua pele, até o sangue e músculos sob ela.

O momento se arrastou, e já quando Sasuke começava a sentir suas pálpebras se fecharem novamente, Sakura recolheu suas mãos.

"Sua ação parece muito com adrenalina," ela murmurou, aparentemente tanto pra Juugo quanto pra si mesma. "Mas há outros componentes presentes... quase como um hormônio potente de crescimento, mas é mais do que isso..."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Vou tentar outra vez uma outra hora – eu estou tendo dificuldade de compreender agora, parece fugir do meu alcance..."

Juugo acenou. "Os acessos estão começando a diminuir. Eles vêm e vão... mas nunca ficam quietos por muito tempo. E eventualmente..."

"Eles apenas se acumulam mais e mais até você explodir," Sakura completou com um tom triste.

Houve uma pausa, e Juugo pareceu hesitar antes de falar novamente. "Você disse que eu te lembrava um amigo..."

"Hã? Ah, sim..."

"Posso perguntar quem? É outra pessoa...como eu?"

O coração de Sakura se apertou. "Não, não exatamente como você. É mais complicado do que isso..." Ela hesitou. Seu desejo de se conectar com Juugo entrou em conflito com seu instinto ninja de proteger informações sobre seus companheiros enquanto fora de sua vila.

"Ele tem algo dentro de si... como seus acessos de raiva... mas na verdade é uma entidade separada. E mesmo que essa... entidade... possa dar a ele poder suficiente pra acabar praticamente com qualquer oponente como se fosse um inseto... quanto mais poder ele toma, mais ele perde de si mesmo."

Sasuke sabia que ela falava de Naruto.

"É por isso que você partiu?" Juugo perguntou, sem um tom de julgamento, soando apenas curioso.

"Eu não o deixei!" Sakura chiou. "Eu estaria do lado dele agora se Sasuke me deixasse partir!"

Outra pausa, esta muito mais densa. Sakura tinha uma expressão de desgosto, e Sasuke tentou ignorar a pontada de culpa diante da cena.

"Você realmente está aqui contra a vontade?" Juugo perguntou, e havia um tom de raiva em sua voz. "Quer dizer, você estava discutindo com Sasuke ontem, mas achei que talvez ele estivesse dizendo que não te levaria em um lugar..."

"Não, eu fui seqüestrada. Então se eu tentar escapar, me faça um favor e não tente impedir."

"Sasuke realmente está te segurando contra a sua vontade..." Dessa vez havia mais do que um simples toque de raiva na voz de Juugo.

Sakura sorriu. A óbvia raiva de Juugo em seu favor era comovente, mas ela não queria vê-lo hostilizando Sasuke por causa disso. Ela tinha a impressão de que Hebi era a primeira vez que Juugo vivenciava contato humano em muito tempo, e não quis prejudicar isso.

"Verdade, mas não discute com ele por conta disso. Ele parece acreditar ter seus motivos, apesar de que eu tenho que admitir que adoraria ouvir quais são."

Juugo pareceu um pouco apaziguado, ainda que continuasse franzindo a testa

E Sakura se sentiu comovida – se deu conta de que Juugo fora a primeira pessoa a contestar seu cativeiro em seu favor – as objeções de Karin não tinham nada a ver com o bem estar de Sakura, e mesmo que Suigetsu soubesse que ela estava detida contra a vontade, não havia feito nada pra mudar sua situação.

Juugo era a primeira pessoa que demonstrou tanta indignação quanto ela em relação ao seu cativeiro, e, num impulso, ela se inclinou e o abraçou, descansando a cabeça em seu peito.

"Mas obrigada por se importar," ela sussurrou.

Sasuke teve a clara impressão de que estava invadindo um momento pessoal, mas algo nele se recusava a olhar pro outro lado.

O abraço pareceu estranho, principalmente pelo contraste entre os dois. Sakura precisava de mais uns seis ou sete centímetros pra alcançar a altura da clavícula de Juugo, e quando o desajeitado homem colocou os braços ao redor dela – devagar, como se temesse machucá-la de alguma forma – quase que todo seu torso sumiu sob seus braços.

Sakura manteve o abraço por um momento, sentindo a gentil hesitação de Juugo, como se incerto sobre como retribuir um abraço. Então ela retrocedeu, escondendo um crescente bocejo com a mão.

"Bem, por mais que eu aprecie a conversa com você e seu amigo," ela apontou pra coruja no parapeito, "acho que preciso voltar a dormir."

"Por que você acordou?" não havia nada além de curiosidade amável na voz de Juugo, e Sakura sorriu.

"Não tenho certeza," disse encolhendo os ombros. "Simplesmente acordei. Tenho noites assim às vezes."

Sasuke fechou os olhos quando Sakura se virou, ouvindo o farfalhar dos lençóis conforme ela deslizou sob eles novamente.

"Boa noite, Juugo..." disse num murmúrio sonolento.

"Boa noite, Sakura."

Quando Sasuke arriscou abrir os olhos novamente, Sakura já havia caído no sono, e Juugo observava o céu noturno com uma expressão séria.

.

.

.

Sasuke acordou novamente quando a alvorada mal começava a colorir o céu. Foi com alguma surpresa que notou que Sakura já estava acordada, sentada casualmente no parapeito com uma das pernas balançando para o lado de dentro do quarto como se estivesse à beira de uma piscina imaginária.

Era sua expressão que mais chamava atenção. Havia uma estranha expressão de serenidade e meditação nela, como a pintura do rosto de uma deusa contemplando a raça humana.

"Eu não estou tentando fugir Sasuke, então não se dê ao trabalho de se levantar," ela disse suavemente, sem se virar pra ele.

Sasuke não respondeu. Ele se levantou silenciosamente e foi até a janela, tentando determinar o que Sakura achava tão fascinante. Mas ela estava apenas observando o nascer do sol, um sorriso triste marcando seus lábios.

E pela primeira vez, Sasuke se deu conta do quanto ela havia mudado. Ele sabia – intelectualmente – que ela havia mudado, mas mesmo que soubesse, sempre suprimia e sufocava qualquer real reconhecimento disso... qualquer verdadeira percepção de que a mulher que observava a alvorada não era a mesma garota que ele deixara pra trás num banco todos aqueles anos atrás.

Esta era uma mulher que vivia no calor da batalha ao invés de ficar de lado, alheia. Era uma mulher que via obstáculos como algo a ser conquistado ao invés de lamentado. Esta era uma mulher que estendia sua mão e seu coração pra pessoas excluídas ao invés de ridicularizá-los junto com o resto do mundo. Esta era uma mulher que respondia insulto com insulto, que o questionava abertamente ao invés de aceitar sua palavra como lei.

Esta era uma mulher que retribuía indiferença com sua própria indiferença, ao invés de amor.

"Qual o objetivo disso tudo, Sasuke?" ela perguntou em voz baixa, num sussurro triste. "Por que me trazer junto? Mal consigo realizar uma cura decente com essa maldita coleira, não posso usar minha força... e você definitivamente não está transando comigo. Então por que? Você nunca quis ter nada a ver comigo antes... por que a repentina mudança de atitude?"

Sua voz soava acusatória, mal escondendo a amargura nas palavras.

Sasuke apertou os dentes, tomado pela vontade de negar as farpas implícitas no questionamento dela. Ele não queria não ter nada a ver com ela quando eles eram genin. Verdade, ela havia sido irritante no começo – eles todos haviam sido irritantes... mas eventualmente, ele veio a se importar com eles.

Eles eram seus amigos.

_Tinham sido_ seus amigos! Não eram mais – _tempo passado, tempo passado..._

"Eu tive que te trazer comigo," ele se limitou a dizer.

Os olhos de Sakura estavam tristes, e por um segundo, apenas uma fração de segundo, Sasuke quis afagar seus cabelos, tocar seu rosto – fazer algo pra alegrá-la. Mas ele não sabia por onde começar – ele havia se especializado em colocar as pessoas pra baixo, não o contrário – então não fez nada.

E pela primeira vez essa inabilidade em oferecer conforto a outro ser humano o fez sentir estranhamente inadequado, como se houvesse falhado em um teste essencial.

"Mas _por quê_?" ela perguntou mais uma vez. Sua voz era pequena e penosa – Sasuke teria preferido raiva.

E a verdade saiu de sua boca antes que pudesse evitar. "Você está vulnerável com essa coleira. Não consigo removê-la, e não posso te deixar andar por aí desprotegida."

Sakura o encarou boquiaberta – não conseguiu evitar. Este seria o último dos motivos que poderia imaginar.

Era um motivo que arriscava parecer que ele se importava.

'_Talvez ele se importe...'_ veio um pensamento involuntário. '_Você tem que admitir que ele tem agido de forma bem... protetora... ultimamente.'_

Uma pequena semente de esperança nasceu dentro dela. Talvez os laços de Sasuke com Konoha não estivessem tão rompidos quanto ele gostaria de acreditar. Se nada mais, ele havia demonstrado que se sentia responsável por ela (mesmo que a sugestão de que ela incapaz de cuidar de si mesma lhe desse vontade de espancá-lo).

Mesmo que não estivesse pronta para perdoá-lo por arrastá-la com ele, Sakura sentiu parte de sua ira gélida se derreter pela ponta de esperança de que talvez os esforços dela e de Naruto não tivessem sido em vão.

Sasuke se virou abruptamente, mas Sakura não estava surpresa – ela pressentiu que estas poucas palavras tinham preenchido a cota semanal de revelações sentimentais de Sasuke – talvez a cota mensal.

O resmungo teatral de Suigetsu quando acordou teria interrompido a conversa de qualquer forma. Juugo piscou ao acordar (tendo aparentemente cochilado contra a parede em algum momento da noite), e Karin resmungou algo sobre acordar antes do amanhecer.

"Quando é o café da manhã?" foram as primeiras palavras saídas da boca de Suigetsu.

"Mais tarde," Sasuke retrucou. "Eu e Karin vamos falar com o lorde mais uma vez."

Sakura balançou a cabeça exasperada. É claro que ele estava ansioso em ir, tinha uma possível pista sobre Itachi, e isto era como sacudir salsichas na frente de um cão de caça.

.

.

.

'_E agora está chovendo'_, Sakura pensou com raiva, puxando o capuz da capa que usava sobre a cabeça.

O tempo fechou algumas horas após eles terem deixado a vila pra trás. Ao que parecia, o lorde havia indicado uma área onde Akatsuki havia sido vista em várias ocasiões. Sakura não pôde imaginar o porquê - parecia ser um lugar bem isolado.

Mas era apenas sua opinião pessoal. Talvez eles tivessem uma base secreta em algum lugar por aqui – subterrânea, como parecia ser a moda pra esconderijos ultimamente.

Sakura lançou um olhar para as nuvens negras acima, e um sentimento nostálgico a fez imaginar se estaria chovendo em Konoha agora.

.

.

.

(cena: final do mangá 354)

"Esse é um tempo bem ruim," Kakashi comentou, olhando pra cima e vendo as nuvens negras despejando a chuva torrencial sobre o grupo nesse momento.

Um grupo que consistia de Naruto, Sai, Yamato, Shino, Kiba e Hinata, todos vestidos com capas pesadas à prova d'água e prontos pra partir. Um dos diversos informantes de Jiraya havia mencionado que Sasuke e Sakura haviam sido vistos numa vila na fronteira do País do Fogo, e era pra lá que Tsunade estava enviando essa equipe, pra libertar sua pupila.

Naruto tinha um olhar sério e determinado, encarando a chuva como se tivesse uma vendeta pessoal com ela. "Quem se importa com um pouco de chuva? Vamos!"

Kakashi não pôde evitar notar que apesar de Naruto não ter sido nomeado líder do grupo, todos automaticamente obedeceram, respondendo à determinação e autoridade inerente a sua voz. Ele não se deu ao trabalho de lembrar que havia sido colocado no comando, preferindo seguir sem reclamar.

Ele tinha o suficiente correndo em sua mente.

Era desconcertante pensar que essa missão, se tivesse sucesso, envolveria libertar Sakura... das mãos de Sasuke. Kakashi tinha feito o máximo pra não se prender ao sentimento de culpa que se revirava dentro de si ao pensar que o garoto que havia ensinado – o garoto a quem havia confiado seu Chidori – havia traído Konoha, se juntando espontaneamente a Orochimaru e aprendendo técnicas obscuras.

Mas agora não conseguia parar de pensar nisso. Porque Sasuke havia, sob todas as aparências, seqüestrado Sakura. Pelo o que Naruto e Sakura haviam lhe dito, ele se mostrou perfeitamente disposto a matar Naruto da última vez que se encontraram... então se Sakura ainda estava viva, Sasuke devia ter alguma razão pra tanto.

E Kakashi não queria pensar muito sobre quais seriam essas razões. Ele não queria pensar que Sasuke estivesse abusando de Sakura... mas senso comum lhe dizia o contrário. Quem podia saber o quanto o Uchiha havia mudado após dois anos sob a custódia de Orochimaru? Quem podia saber como ele era agora?

Mas mesmo enquanto se preocupava sobre a condição de sua antiga aluna, uma parte de Kakashi não pôde evitar de se lamentar sobre o garoto de doze anos que havia conhecido. Porque se ele realmente havia violentado Sakura... então Kakashi sabia que o garoto que Sasuke fora um dia – frio e desdenhoso, mas mesmo assim, protetor das pessoas que amava – havia morrido há muito tempo.

* * *

"_Morte não é a maior perda na vida. A maior perda é o que morre dentro de nós enquanto ainda vivemos."_

_- Norman Cousins_

* * *

**Em breve... **

**Capítulo 13- Escolhas**

Os ninjas de Konoha continuam suas buscas por Sakura e Sasuke, enquanto o casal esbarra em dois perigosos ninjas da Akatsuki. O confronto inevitável dá a Sakura a oportunidade ideal pra escapar, mas ela se vê obrigada a fazer uma difícil escolha.

Quem são estes membros da Akatsuki?

Será que Sakura conseguirá escapar de Sasuke?

Quais serão as conseqüências que esse perigoso confronto trará para o nosso casal?

Descubram no próximo capítulo!

**E aí galera? Atiçou a curiosidade! Espero que sim! Uahahaha (risada maligna), mas não sou tão sádica assim, vai... devo postar o capítulo 13 logo. Só não esqueçam de fazer a parte de vocês: reviews, reviews, reviews!**

**bjs!**

**_dai86_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Olá pessoal. Falei que a ****atualização **ia ser rápida, não? É **pra compensar o suspense que a sinopse no final do capítulo 12 deixou... rs.**

**Obrigada de coração por todos os reviews deixados aqui ;***

**Sem mais enrolação, eis o capítulo 13 pra vocês...**

**bjkas!**

**dai86**

* * *

"_O coração tem razões que a razão desconhece."_

_- Blaise Pascal_

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Escolhas**

.

(cena: mangá 355)

"Eles foram vistos por aqui," Kakashi disse conforme os ninjas se agrupavam sobre um telhado.

Ele examinou o entorno, mas não havia sinais de presença ninja – embora ele não esperava que houvesse de qualquer forma.

Pelo menos havia parado de chover.

"Este vai ser nosso ponto de partida," ele continuou. "Vamos realizar buscas nessa área num raio de cinco quilômetros. Nossa comunicação de rádio não tem alcance o suficiente, então a maioria de vocês vai ser acompanhada por um de meus ninken a todo momento."

Assim, Kakashi se abaixou e invocou seus animais, fazendo surgir uma matilha de cães no meio deles, no telhado. Mentalmente, ele torceu pra quem quer que tivesse construído esse telhado tivesse feito um trabalho bem feito, estável.

"Kiba tem Akamaru, então não vai precisar de um acompanhante," o jounin continuou conforme os cães se agrupavam em pares com Sai e Shino. "Eu fico com Pakkun. Naruto, como você é o alvo da Akatsuki, vai com Yamato e Hinata além de mais um de meus ninken. Está claro?"

Naruto acenou com a cabeça, observando garota de longos cabelos negros ao seu lado. Hinata lhe ofereceu um sorriso tímido.

"Certo, vocês vão seguir o odor de Sasuke e Sakura, mas se eles se separarem, a prioridade é localizar Sakura. E se qualquer um de vocês se deparar com um Akatsuki, fujam à primeira vista e retornem aqui."

Ele fez um gesto e o grupo se espalhou – apropriadamente – como folhas no vento.

.

.

.

Sakura observou Juugo e Suigetsu saltarem para as árvores ao redor deles com um suspiro. Lá iam seus colegas de papo. Ao que parece, Sasuke achou prudente que se separassem, e mesmo que Sakura houvesse guardado um resquício de esperança de poder andar sozinha e escapar, não havia apostado muito nisso.

"Sasuke..." a atenção de Sakura foi desviada pra Karin se aconchegando no braço de Sasuke, com um tom obviamente de flerte na voz. "Eu queria ficar a sós com você já faz tanto tempo – é só mandar a garota seguir sozinha agora..."

"É melhor você ir também," Sasuke disse de forma ríspida.

"E ela?" Karin bufou gesticulando em direção a Sakura. "Ela também vai?"

"Não. Ela vai seguir comigo."

Sakura suspirou – foi o que pensou. Sem oportunidade de fugir aqui.

Afinal de contas, ainda que Sasuke tivesse sido claro em relação aos motivos pra trazê-la consigo (era tudo papo furado, é claro – ela sabia se cuidar!), não queria dizer que ela não agarraria a primeira oportunidade que lhe aparecesse pra voltar pra casa.

"Por quê? O que faz dela tão especial?"

"Eu sou o único que pode evitar que ela escape," disse simplesmente.

Ele sabia ser verdade. Karin tinha tanto ressentimento de Sakura que provavelmente a deixaria simplesmente partir. Suigetsu gostava demais dela pra realmente fazer alguma coisa pra impedi-la – ele podia até protestar, mas Sasuke duvidava que ele chegaria ao ponto de lutar com ela pra impedi-la de fugir. E Juugo...

Bem, Sasuke havia percebido um toque de ressentimento vindo do enorme homem desde a conversa entre ele e Sakura na noite passada. Se Sakura lhe dissesse que estava tentando escapar, Juugo parecia tão devotado a ela, que provavelmente a ajudaria.

Karin foi embora com uma bufada, e Sakura tentou não se sentir satisfeito com o desdém óbvio de Sasuke pela mulher. Se nada mais, ela devia estar se sentindo mal por Karin – ela ainda precisava aprender que seu comportamento não a levaria a nenhum lugar com Sasuke, e Sakura sabia por experiência própria que esse aprendizado seria doloroso.

Rejeição sempre era.

Eles foram até a borda da floresta quando Sasuke parou de repente. Tão de repente que Sakura quase se chocou contra ele. Ela estava prestes a lhe perguntar o que havia acontecido... quando viu a expressão séria em seu rosto, o modo como sua cabeça estava levemente virada pra observar as árvores atrás deles... e imaginou que alguém os estava seguindo.

(cena: mangá 356)

Ela viu suas suspeitas se confirmarem quando Sasuke se virou lentamente para encarar a floresta, seu braço se movendo para empurrá-la pra trás de si. Sakura considerou ficar onde estava de forma teimosa, mas então decidiu esperar pra descobrir exatamente o que os estava atrasando antes de bancar a heroína corajosa.

"Quem está aí?"

Uma figura surgiu das árvores, com seu rosto oculto por uma máscara que parecia uma espiral... e vestindo um manto negro bem familiar estampado com nuvens vermelhas.

"Você é da Akatsuki," Sasuke disse sem cerimônia, ficando tenso. Ninguém entrava pra essa organização sem ser extremamente poderoso, e ele não podia arriscar a entrar numa batalha de vida ou morte enquanto Sakura estivesse com ele.

"Então, você é Sasuke?" o homem disse (a voz parecia masculina) soando peculiarmente alegre e vivaz pra alguém que fazia parte de um grupo de assassinos em série. "Você se parece muito com Itachi!"

Sakura pôde praticamente ver a espinha de Sasuke se esticar um centímetro a mais conforme cada músculo de seu corpo ficava tenso.

'_Ele tinha que mencionar Itachi, não tinha?'_ ela pensou nervosa.

Ela previu que Sasuke iria pular no pescoço do homem, mas ele sequer se moveu, aparentemente se contentando com um olhar penetrante.

"Credo! Você é de assustar!" o homem gritou, andando uns passos pra trás.

Sakura piscou, franzindo a testa – ela nunca havia visto um membro da Akatsuki agindo assim. Ela se perguntou se ele talvez tivesse sofrido dano cerebral de alguma forma, mas revirou os olhos diante do pensamento...

Ela foi puxada dos pensamentos quando detectou o movimento de sombra pelo canto do olho. Ela voltou os olhos pro céu e viu dois pássaros gigantes que pareciam terem sido esculpidos em argila mergulhando do céu... com um homem loiro bem familiar montando um dos monstros.

"Deidara!" ela gritou, se lembrando de quando Naruto e Kakashi enfrentaram esse homem, e Sasuke voltou os olhos abruptamente pra cima.

Uma bomba de argila estava descendo sobre eles.

Sasuke reagiu com rapidez. Ele puxou Sakura pra si, jogando parte de seu manto sobre ela enquanto invocava uma de suas cobras. A criatura se enrolou neles, criando uma grossa barreira de escamas pra protegê-los da bomba. Ele agarrou Sakura com força e fixou os pés enquanto o chão sob eles sacudia, reverberando com o impacto da explosão.

Ele soltou Sakura tão logo o solo parou de tremer, dispensando a cobra pra ver os dois shinobis no solo, encarando eles.

O loiro – Deidara, Sakura havia chamado – fez uma cara feia. "Você de novo?"

Por um momento Sasuke ficou confuso, tentando lembrar se já havia encontrado esse homem na sua vida... até que se deu conta que Deidara estava olhando pra Sakura.

"Ei, não é aquela garota que matou seu outro parceiro, Sasori?" o Akatsuki com a máscara comentou. "Haruno Sakura?"

"É, sou eu," Sakura disse, sem se importar em esclarecer que ela havia tido ajuda e que fora de fato Chiyo quem o havia matado.

Dizer que Sasuke estava surpreso era um eufemismo. Ele sabia que Sakura tinha ficado mais forte... mas o suficiente pra matar um membro da Akatsuki?

Deidara sorriu com malícia. "Bem, isso não vai ser interessante?..."

"Sakura, se esconda," Sasuke ordenou, puxando a espada.

O primeiro impulso de Sakura foi lhe dizer onde ele podia enfiar essa ordem, mas seu bom senso venceu. Havia dois Akatsuki a sua frente, e com a coleira, ela teria sorte de acertar um soco que fosse. Sair do campo de batalha realmente soava melhor.

Então ela simplesmente assentiu e partiu na direção oposta, correndo conforme tentava colocar a maior distância possível entre ela e a batalha que estava por vir.

(cena: mangá 357)

Deidara sorriu. "Você se dá conta que a gente pode simplesmente alcançá-la depois de –"

Mas foi então que Sasuke avançou.

Ele girou a espada diretamente através do homem mascarado, um pouco surpreso pela facilidade, enquanto Deidara saltava para o galho de uma árvore diretamente acima dele.

"Você parece gostar do som da própria voz," o Uchiha comentou, ignorando o corpo que caía no chão atrás de si. "Então vou fazer algumas perguntas sobre Itachi."

Um movimento atrás dele chamou sua atenção, e ele se viu admirado ao ver o homem que acreditava ter matado se levantar.

"Que diabos você está fazendo Tobi?" Deidara gritou, e Sasuke guardou o nome na memória pra futuras referências. "Ele pode ser apenas um garoto, mas é melhor não baixar a guarda!"

O loiro enfiou as mãos em duas grandes bolsas em sua cintura com um sorriso maníaco, puxando uma coleção de bombas de argila. "Tobi, se afaste!"

Então ele as lançou numa onda de destruição.

Sasuke agarrou seu conjunto de senbon, usando Chidori pra carregá-las com eletricidade antes de lançá-las pra acertar as bombas com uma surpreendente precisão e tirá-las de seu curso. Várias foram presas contra as árvores, mas outras aterrissaram junto ao homem chamado Tobi.

"Não detone elas!" Tobi gritou.

Deidara automaticamente se voltou pra seu parceiro, e Sasuke tirou proveito da situação pra se colocar atrás e acima de seu oponente, com a espada pronta pra um golpe fatal. Tobi gritou um alerta e o loiro girou, atirando uma de suas bombas praticamente na cara de Sasuke, exigindo que o Uchiha usasse toda a sua velocidade pra evadir a conseqüente explosão

Sasuke notou que as bombas perfuradas por suas senbon não haviam explodido, e se perguntou se o ataque baseado no elemento de terra havia sido neutralizado por seu Chidori... ou se Deidara havia simplesmente decidido não detoná-las porque muitas delas estavam próximas a seu parceiro.

Não havia como saber, então Sasuke ficou atento a sua próxima oportunidade. Deidara apertou as mãos, quase como se fosse invocar algo... e um gigante dragão de argila surgiu numa explosão de fumaça.

.

.

.

Próximo a outro conjunto de árvores, Sakura diminuiu o ritmo pra uma velocidade que conseguiria manter por algum tempo.

Lhe ocorreu que se simplesmente continuasse a correr, não havia nada que Sasuke pudesse fazer – ela provavelmente podia continuar correndo até Konoha. Ele estaria ocupado com os ninjas da Akatsuki por enquanto, e depois, exausto demais com a batalha pra perseguí-la.

_Se ele sobrevivesse..._

Sakura sacudiu a cabeça, dizendo pra si mesma que tais pensamentos eram ridículos. Sasuke havia derrotado Orochimaru sem praticamente nenhum arranhão – ele podia certamente dar conta de um Akatsuki...

_Mas dois_?

'_Essa é minha única chance de escapar, ' _disse pra si mesma com convicção. _'Não vou arruinar, não vou voltar por ele, não vou voltar por ele... '_

E mesmo assim, as palavras de Sasuke nessa manhã a perturbavam. Ele a havia trazido consigo por preocupação com ela – equivocada e desnecessária, talvez, mas preocupação genuína. Ele havia tentado se preocupar com o bem estar dela, a sua própria maneira.

Ela não devia pelo menos tentar fazer o mesmo?

'_Não, eu não devia,´ _insistiu. '_Eu devia voltar pra casa – Deus sabe o que Naruto e os outros estão passando agora!'_

Ela repetiu isso várias vezes na cabeça, como um mantra, esperando que sufocasse a crescente faísca de culpa e anseio que tentava forçá-la a dar meia volta e retornar pra Sasuke.

.

.

.

(cena: mangá 358)

Sasuke observou o gigante dragão de argila no qual Deidara montava, imaginando o que ele pretendia fazer. Ele planejava usar o dragão pra atacar de cima? Ou era apenas um explosivo gigantesco?

A criatura de argila vomitou uma grande quantidade de bombas aos pés de Tobi. Sasuke tinha a impressão de que o homem logo faria algo com aqueles explosivos, então ele avançou com a intenção de incapacitá-lo antes que pudesse por seu plano em ação.

O dragão cuspiu outra criação de argila semelhante a um pássaro. Sasuke saltou para o lado, pra longe do trajeto imediato da bomba, mas pra sua surpresa o pássaro manobrou também, como se guiado. Ele apenas foi capaz de evitar o impacto imediato, e a força da explosão o acertou como uma parede de aço, fazendo com que derrapasse pra trás numa nuvem de poeira.

Pelo canto do olho pôde ver o dragão levantando vôo com Deidara em sua cabeça... mas Tobi não podia ser visto em lugar algum.

Sasuke não tinha idéia do que o segundo Akatsuki poderia estar fazendo com aquelas bombas vomitadas pelo dragão, mas sabia que não lhe seria benéfico de forma alguma. Ele precisava derrotar Deidara primeiro – então, as bombas não seriam anda além de pedaços inúteis de argila sem o chakra de seu criador.

Assim, ele concentrou o poder do Chidori em sua mão, manipulando este pra que se estendesse como uma fina lâmina de pura eletricidade.

Mas não foi capaz de alcançar o dragão. Sabendo ser este o limite de seu alcance, Sasuke desativou seu Chidori, tentando calcular o próximo movimento de Deidara. O criador de bombas era obviamente um oponente de longo alcance, e se ele se mantivesse sobre o dragão, a batalha seria difícil.

Nada que não pudesse dar conta, é claro, mas difícil de qualquer forma.

O dragão cuspiu outro daqueles pássaros explosivos, e Sasuke escapou por pouco. Mas quando ele deixou a nuvem de poeira, seu pé mal havia tocado o chão antes que este detonasse sob ele, como se tivesse pisado em uma bomba ao invés do solo.

Não havia tempo hábil pra sair do caminho. Tudo o que Sasuke pôde fazer foi ativar seu selo amaldiçoado, usando as enormes asas pra voar pra cima numa tentativa de minimizar o dano.

No final das contas, ele perdeu uma das botas e terminou com diversos cortes e ferimentos. Mas não havia nenhum dano crítico.

Sua cabeça girou pro lado conforme detectou movimento pelo canto do olho. Tobi surgiu do solo agitando uma das mãos de forma entusiasmada.

"Já terminei de colocar as minas terrestres!" ele gritou, e Sasuke se deu conta do que havia acontecido. O solo estava crivado com as bombas de Deidara, e ele havia tido o azar de pisar numa delas.

Sasuke mal se deu conta de Deidara alertando pra que seu parceiro saísse do campo de batalha, ele estava ocupado demais buscando o chakra de Sakura, tentando determinar se ela estava longe o suficiente...

Parecia que sim. E se distanciando cada vez mais, ele se deu conta, mas pelo menos ela estava fora do campo minado e do alcance imediato das explosões.

Uma parte de Sasuke podia admirar a estratégia de Deidara. Minas terrestres sob o solo e bombas guiadas do céu? Não imaginava que muitos oponentes seriam capazes de durar muito diante desses ataques.

"Você talvez queira ser cuidadoso," Deidara zombou. "Um passo em falso... e bum!"

Sasuke registrou com cuidado o fato de que Deidara não parecia capaz de detonar as bombas conforme sua vontade. Isso significava que as bombas acertadas por suas senbon não haviam explodido por que seu Chidori havia de alguma forma neutralizado sua capacidade de explodir?

Um plano começava a se formar na cabeça de Sasuke. Seu Sharingan lhe permitia enxergar chakra, e ele podia ver que estava completamente cercado de minas explosivas. Mas se eletricidade realmente funcionava pra neutralizá-las...

O dragão cuspiu outra bomba e ele deixou que esta viesse, lançando sua espada carregada com Chidori para o lado. A bomba acertou diretamente seu ombro direito, e a explosão resultante o derrubou, arrancando a asa do resto de seu corpo.

Ele grunhiu, tentando empurrar a dor pro fundo da consciência. Ter suas asas feridas era sempre estranho – como não eram uma parte normal de seu corpo, a dor era sempre menos intensa, como se elas não estivessem de fato conectadas a ele.

Sakura provavelmente podia dar uma explicação médica do motivo, mas ele realmente não podia pensar nisso agora.

Ele pôde notar que sua espada havia ido parar a vários metros de distância. Havia se enterrado fundo no solo, diretamente sobre uma mina... sem provocar uma explosão.

Parecia que sua suspeita de que seu Chidori podia neutralizar as bombas fora comprovada. Agora tudo o que precisava fazer era atrair Deidara pra uma posição diretamente acima da lâmina...

Escondido pela nuvem de poeira, ele lançou duas fuuma shuriken (*1) para o alto, segurando com força os fios presos a elas. Só mais um pouco...

A nuvem de poeira se dispersou com uma ventania repentina pra revelar o dragão se preparando pra cuspir outra bomba. Sasuke deu um puxão nos fios em sua mão, fazendo as shuriken reverterem sua trajetória, e irem em direção a Deidara.

O dragão se desviou delas, deixando que passassem por ele de forma inofensiva... e se posicionando diretamente acima da espada.

Sasuke mal escutou a provocação de Deidara ou deu atenção ao dragão cuspindo outra bomba, estava concentrado demais em seu objetivo. Conforme a bomba caía, ele saltou para o lado, aterrissando com a fluidez de um felino no cabo da espada e usando esta pra se lançar no ar.

Quando acreditou estar perto o suficiente, liberou sua lâmina de eletricidade... e dessa vez, acertou seu alvo, cortando fora uma das asas do dragão com precisão.

O dragão caiu incapaz de permanecer no ar com apenas uma das asas. Sasuke deu um puxão nos fios em sua mão mais uma vez, mudando a trajetória das shuriken no ar e fazendo com que se chocassem contra os braços de Deidara, prendendo este contra o dragão... e se certificando que ele sentisse todo o impacto quando sua criação caísse sobre as minas que ele mesmo havia criado.

O dragão atingiu o solo, e a explosão resultante derrubou diversas árvores e levantou uma nuvem de poeira tão espessa que Sasuke mal podia enxergar.

.

.

.

De repente, o chão balançou perigosamente sob os pés de Sakura enquanto uma explosão clareou a floresta atrás de si.

A médica parou, mordendo o lábio enquanto olhava por cima do ombro. Sentiu mais um forte motivo pra voltar.

Disse pra si mesma pra não se preocupar – ela havia visto pessoalmente o quão poderoso Sasuke era.

Mas mesmo assim... e se ele estivesse machucado?

Naquele segundo Sakura não pôde negar que Sasuke ainda tinha um lugar em seu coração.

"Maldição!" ela gritou, batendo o pé como uma criança contrariada. Mas naquele momento Sakura se deu ao direito de uma atitude petulante. _Não era justo!_ Como ela ainda podia ter sentimentos por um homem que a largou inconsciente num banco, tentou matar seu melhor amigo, e essencialmente a seqüestrou? _Não era justo!_

Sakura sabia que devia apenas continuar correndo. Olhando sob a ótica da lógica, Sasuke era seu seqüestrador – ela não lhe devia nada.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, ela não podia esquecer que a razão pela qual ele a havia seqüestrado tinha pouco a ver com maldade e muito com genuína preocupação com sua segurança. E Sasuke havia sido quase gentil nos últimos dias, como se estivesse livre pra relaxar um pouco agora que havia deixado Oto pra trás. Se nada mais, ele estava definitivamente mais comunicativo.

Mas tudo se resumia ao fato de que ela estava tentando justificar o que levava em consideração agora. Tentava justificar o fato de saber que nunca se perdoaria se não desse a volta agora. Ninguém a recriminaria se o abandonasse agora... ninguém a não ser ela mesma. Ela podia escapar na calada da noite sem uma gota sequer de culpa... mas não podia se convencer a deixar Sasuke no meio de uma batalha.

Assim, com um último suspiro diante de seu estúpido coração, Sakura se virou e correu de volta pra direção de onde havia vindo.

.

.

.

(cena: mangá 359)

Sasuke invocou suas cobras e as fez se enrolarem num tronco de árvore pra puxá-lo para a floresta, aterrissando num galho onde estaca seguro das minas terrestres. Seu selo amaldiçoado regrediu conforme observava a fumaça subindo, tentando avaliar se havia sucedido.

Aparentemente não, pois Deidara emergiu da poeira da explosão montado num enorme pássaro de argila. Mas a explosão havia lhe causado algum dano – as roupas do loiro estavam manchadas com seu próprio sangue.

O rosto de Deidara estava contorcido em fúria, e dessa vez, quanto pegou argila de suas bolsas não usou as mãos para moldá-la...

Ele a comeu.

(cena: mangá 360)

Sasuke observou, tentando imaginar que tipo de jutsu deveria ser aquele... até que Deidara cuspiu um rio de argila disforme que se contorceu até formar uma enorme escultura de si mesmo.

Era gigantesco. E se aquilo era outra bomba...

Sasuke se virou e correu entre as árvores, desesperando colocar distância entre ele e aquela figura enorme pra que não fosse feito em pedacinhos quando ela detonasse. O gigante se moveu, se inchando como se estivesse prestes a explodir...

Mas não explodiu. Ao invés disso, se desfez em poeira.

Por um momento, Sasuke imaginou que houvesse sido um erro. Talvez Deidara não tivesse chakra o suficiente pra tornar o explosivo efetivo?

Mas então seu Sharingan detectou a nuvem de chakra voando em sua direção.

Não foi um erro de Deidara... aquilo apenas havia se desintegrado em bombas minúsculas demais pra que ele as enxergasse. Pequenas o suficiente pra serem inaladas. E uma vez que ele as inalasse...

Sasuke não precisava ser um gênio pra saber o que aconteceria se aquelas bombas detonassem dentro de seu corpo. Ele lançou um sutil genjutsu pra fazer parecer que ainda estava fugindo de Deidara e rapidamente ativou seu selo amaldiçoado mais uma vez, invocando uma grossa massa de cobras pra substituir a asa que lhe fora arrancada.

Deidara sobrevoava a área próximo à nuvem de bombas. Se ele pudesse alcançá-lo...

Ele se lançou no ar a partir do topo das árvores, ouvindo Deidara gargalhar enquanto assistia a ilusão de Sasuke sendo destruído pelas bombas...

Então ele pareceu notar que o Sasuke real estava atrás dele, e sua gargalhada morreu. Ele se virou na direção do ataque... mas reagiu tarde demais, e Sasuke atravessou seu peito com o punho energizado pelo Chidori.

"Não acertei seu coração de propósito," Sasuke chiou. "Agora, me diz onde Itachi está."

Ele pensou ter ouvido uma explosão abaixo deles, mas ignorou – era provavelmente algum animal desavisado que havia pisado numa das minas terrestres.

Deidara sorriu com malícia... e uma mão surgiu das costas do pássaro sob eles, agarrando o tornozelo de Sasuke.

Deidara emergiu do corpo do pássaro conforme o corpo que Sasuke havia golpeado se dissolveu em argila.

'_Um clone de argila '_, Sasuke pensou.

(cena: mangá 361)

Deidara vomitou outra cópia de si mesmo, e a argila maleável envolveu Sasuke e o engoliu. Ele conseguiu libertar uma das mãos, sabendo que não tinha chakra suficiente pra livrar da argila que o envolvia. A princípio, Sasuke achou que ela iria explodir ao seu redor... até seu Sharingan detectar a nuvem de chakra saturando o ar ao seu redor.

Mais bombas microscópicas. O ar ao redor da criação de Deidara estava carregado com elas.

Desesperado, Sasuke executou outro Chidori e se libertou da prisão de argila. Mas sabia que havia inalado as bombas.

Então, caindo em direção ao solo, Sasuke voltou seu Chidori contra si mesmo, torcendo pra que a eletricidade neutralizasse os explosivos antes que detonassem.

Conforme caía, Sasuke podia jurar que ouviu mais bombas explodirem no solo, mas disse pra si mesmo que não era preocupação sua.

.

.

.

"Uau..." Sakura sussurrou, observando o inofensivo campo de terra a sua frente.

Mas aparências podiam enganar – ela acabara de ver um lagarto caminhando pela terra... e ser feito em pedacinhos como se tivesse pisado numa mina terrestre.

O que não estava fora das probabilidades, ela admitiu. Deidara trabalhava com explosivos de argila – talvez ele as tenha colocado durante sua luta com Sasuke.

'_Okay ', _ela disse pra si mesma. '_Pense bem sobre isso... você só precisa detonar as bombas antes de pisar no chão.'_

Ela se baixou, pegando alguns pedaços de terra, e jogando um deles no solo a sua frente.

Nada aconteceu (ela provavelmente estava um pouco fora dos limites do campo minado), então Sakura pegou outro pedaço de terra e jogou um pouco mais distante, mas ainda perto o suficiente pra que ela pudesse saltar até lá se preciso.

A explosão resultante a cobriu com poeira, a fazendo tossir. Mas pelos sabia que havia detonado aquela mina.

Assim, Sakura saltou precisamente no centro da cratera em apenas um pé, não se atrevendo a colocar o outro no chão pra não arriscar detonar outra mina. Ela atirou outro pedaço de terra, detonando outra mina a sua frente, e saltou para o centro da nova cratera novamente.

Era como se jogasse amarelinha... uma variação mortal de amarelinha.

.

.

.

Sasuke aterrissou pesadamente sobre no chão, cada célula do seu corpo gritava... mas visto que não havia explodido em partículas microscópicas de poeira, ele presumiu que seu truque com o Chidori havia funcionado.

Mesmo que tivesse deixado cada partícula do seu corpo tremendo de dor com a eletricidade que havia corrido pelo próprio corpo.

Pela gargalhada de Deidara, soube que seu oponente presumiu que ele estivesse morto. Sasuke teve simplesmente que correr por dentre as árvores atrás de Deidara e enterrar seu punho no rosto dele, o fazendo derrapar pelo chão.

(cena: mangá 362)

"Onde está Itachi?" Sasuke perguntou gravemente enquanto se aproximava lentamente do Akatsuki.

Deidara rosnou, e duas cobras de argila se lançaram das bocas em suas mãos e agarraram os tornozelos de Sasuke. O Uchiha deixou a eletricidade de seu Chidori correr pela sua pele, envolvendo as cobras e correndo pela argila...

Deidara se apressou em quebrar o contato com as cobras antes que fosse eletrocutado.

Sasuke tentou continuar a avançar, mas suas pernas se dobraram, fazendo com que caísse de joelhos no chão.

Os dois homens se encararam a alguns metros de distância, ambos machucados, sangrando, e quase que totalmente sem chakra.

"Nossa, vocês não parecem muito bem" veio uma voz das árvores.

Sasuke se virou, surpreso ao ver Sakura de pé na beira da clareira, suas roupas sujas de poeira e suor. Ele estava tão exausto que não havia sentido sua aproximação.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" ele rosnou.

"E o homem quase morto grita pra médica que veio salvar seu traseiro infeliz," ela resmungou balançando a cabeça.

Deidara deu um sorriso sórdido. "Você escolheu uma péssima hora pra voltar."

Ele se livrou dos restos esfarrapados de sua camisa, revelando um corte costurado atravessando seu peito. Levou uma das mãos ao peito pra que a boca em sua palma mordesse os pontos, enquanto a outra mão tirava uma grande massa de argila da bolsa.

A pele pareceu se abrir, e Sakura se deu conta de que aqueles pontos mantinham uma outra boca costurada. Uma boca que saía diretamente de seu peito.

"Qual é o problema com vocês da Akatsuki?" ela soltou. "Primeiro o garoto-marionete e agora você – é como se alguém tivesse escolhido vocês num show de aberrações!"

"Cala a boca!" ele gritou, enfiando a argila na boca em seu peito. "Eu vou explodir!"

'_Um ataque suicida, '_ Sakura pensou perturbada.

Ela pôde praticamente ver seu chakra se acumulando conforme linhas escuras corriam por seu corpo como se ele fosse argila craquelada.

Sasuke se jogou pra trás, tentando fugir pra longe, mas ele estava tão acabado que sabia que não chegaria muito longe. Mas de repente Sakura estava ao seu lado, com uma de suas pequenas mãos em seu ombro.

"Me dá suas senbon," ela ordenou enquanto enfiava a mão em uma das bolsas em sua cintura e puxava as últimas senbon de Sasuke.

Ela nunca havia feito nada assim. Ela não queria tocar Deidara no caso do contato poder provocar a explosão... mas senbon eram pequenas, e não deveria haver tempo hábil entre o contato inicial e sua morte.

_Se_ ela fizesse isso direito.

Ela já havia visto pessoas serem mortas por apenas algumas senbon nos pontos certos – sabia ser possível. Ela conhecia todos os pontos, os múltiplos minúsculos alvos que precisava acertar e quantos... ela apenas precisava ser extremamente precisa. Uma luz brilhante já começava a surgir das rachaduras na pele de Deidara, como uma estrela prestes a explodir. Suas retinas estavam queimando, mas Sakura não ousou proteger os olhos, apenas acertou a mira...

' _Vamos lá Sakura, canalize a Tenten dentro de você!'_

E então ela lançou.

Mas ela não teve chance de ver se obteve sucesso, porque o braço de Sasuke agarrou sua cintura de forma quase dolorosa e a puxou contra seu peito antes de ela sentir a sensação vertiginosa de um jutsu de teleporte.

.

.

.

(cena: mangá 363)

"Que diabos foi isso?" Naruto perguntou, observando o horizonte, onde um brilho intenso havia surgido... e desaparecido repentinamente, tudo no espaço de poucos segundos.

"Vamos lá descobrir," Yamato comentou. Assim, ele, Naruto e Hinata correram pra aquela direção.

.

.

.

"Onde estamos?" Sakura sussurrou.

Ela não sabia pra onde Sasuke os havia transportado, apenas notou que estava completamente escuro, o chão era esponjoso e o cheiro era bem desagradável. Pontos de luz surgiam e desapareciam de sua visão, enquanto seus olhos se esforçavam pra se adaptar à escuridão após aquela luz tão intensa.

Ela não podia enxergar Sasuke, mas podia sentir que seus braços ainda a apertavam com força, e que ela tinha as mãos sobre seu peito nu, que parecia estar a poucos centímetros do seu rosto.

"Precisávamos de abrigo contra a explosão," Sasuke disse, soando tenso e cansado. "Transportei nós dois pra dentro de Manda."

"Quer dizer... estamos dentro de uma cobra?"

"Sim."

Sakura digeriu a informação por um segundo. "Não estamos... machucando ela?"

Sasuke refletiu que isso era típico de Sakura. Eles estavam dentro de uma cobra que teria ficado satisfeita em tê-la devorado da última vez que se encontraram,... e estava preocupada em estar causando dor à criatura.

"Não," ele disse. "Duvido que tenhamos tamanho suficiente pra machucá-lo."

"Ah... você se dá conta que caso meu ataque funcionasse não haveria uma explosão? Aquela senbon teria parado o coração dele antes que ele acumulasse energia o suficiente pra explodir."

Sasuke ficou tenso. Transportá-los pra dentro de Manda havia exigido uma quantidade enorme de chakra – e ela estava dizendo que podia ter evitado o trabalho? Que ela pode tê-lo matado com uma senbon?

"Tem certeza?"

"Bem... eu nunca havia feito aquilo de fato," ela admitiu. "Mas eu sei onde acertar – só depende do quão precisa eu for... então talvez seu plano de escape tenha sido uma boa idéia."

"Hn."

Sakura podia escutar a respiração irregular de Sasuke no escuro, e podia sentir cada movimento doloroso sob suas mãos. Ele estava claramente gravemente ferido e extremamente exausto – ela estava surpresa que ele ainda estivesse de pé.

E mesmo que tivesse lhe custado muito, ele havia feito o melhor que pôde pra salvar sua vida.

Sem realmente pensar sobre o que fazia, começou a canalizar seu chakra pro corpo de Sasuke, tentando curar seus ferimentos mais graves. Ela sentiu ele se contrair surpreso, antes de relaxar sob seus cuidados.

Era a primeira vez que ela o curava.

Ela não sabia por que havia escolhido agora pra ajudar Sasuke – talvez porque ele precisasse, talvez por ela ter finalmente admitido pra si mesma que não havia sido capaz de tirá-lo de seu coração, talvez fosse porque ele finalmente tivesse demonstrado que havia mais de seu antigo colega do que ele admitia...

Qualquer que fosse a razão, Sakura havia feito sua escolha.

Sasuke observava de cima o rosto de Sakura iluminado pelo suave brilho de seu chakra, com uma expressão de concentração. Ele podia sentir sua energia fluindo pro seu corpo, renovando ele, acalmando as dores dos ferimentos adquiridos na batalha contra o membro da Akatsuki.

Nunca havia lhe agradado ser curado por Kabuto. O processo sempre lhe pareceu invasivo e desconfortável, como se um parasita invadisse seu corpo, fazendo sua pele se arrepiar mesmo enquanto era curado. Mas isso era diferente. O chakra de Sakura o lembrava mais de um banho quente num dia frio – relaxante e agradável, uma sensação que queria prolongar ao invés de terminar logo.

Sakura lentamente diminuiu a quantidade de chakra que fluía pro corpo de Sasuke. Seu estado se devia mais à exaustão de chakra do que qualquer ferimento, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer quanto a isso. Levou apenas alguns momentos e uma quantidade surpreendentemente pequena de chakra pra tratar seus piores ferimentos – ela estava um pouco cansada, mas não sentia qualquer tontura, muito menos vontade de desmaiar.

Uma mecha de cabelo caiu sobre seus olhos, e Sakura estava prestes a soprar ela pro lado quando os dedos de Sasuke pegaram os fios rosa e os empurraram atrás de sua orelha com um toque surpreendentemente gentil.

Chocada, voltou seus olhos pro rosto de Sasuke. Sua expressão, demarcada com sombras pelo suave brilho de seu chakra, era praticamente ilegível. Ela quase se convenceu que Sasuke não quis dizer nada por aquele gesto – que aquele toque havia sido completamente inocente – quando sua mão deslizou por sua bochecha, seus dedos acariciando seu queixo enquanto aponta de seu polegar tocava de leve a beirada de seu lábio inferior.

Ela não se importava o quão anti-social Sasuke fosse, até mesmo ele tinha que saber que aquilo definitivamente não era um toque inocente!

A mão descansando na parte de baixo de suas costas fazia uma leve pressão, o suficiente pra instigá-la mais perto, mas não de modo que não pudesse resistir. Mas Sakura não resistiu – todo o lado racional de seu cérebro parecia paralisado, e ela se viu diminuindo a já ínfima distância entre eles. A posição de suas mãos no peito de Sasuke se tornou desconfortável, então elas automaticamente deslizaram pros seus ombros, parando quase em sua nuca, enquanto seu chakra ainda brilhava em seus dedos.

A mão em seu rosto não se moveu, e não deteve a lenta exploração da curva de seu lábio.

Sasuke não tinha uma idéia concreta do que estava fazendo. Sabia que estava brincando com fogo, mas não parecia conseguir se deter. Talvez fosse a exaustão, talvez fossem as estranhas sensações que o chakra de Sakura provocavam nele...

Qualquer que fosse a razão, Sasuke havia feito sua escolha.

Ele estava prestes a inclinar seu rosto e descobrir se aqueles lábios eram macios como a pele sob seus dedos quando tudo sacudiu de uma forma desagradável ao redor deles, e a boca de Manda se abriu pra cuspi-los no chão.

.

.

.

Suigetsu soltou um palavrão quando viu um clarão no ponto de encontro. Ele tirou o pergaminho de invocação que Sasuke havia lhe dado de dentro de sua mala, desenrolando ele no chão enquanto pegava também um pequeno vidro de sangue que Sasuke lhe dera no caso de uma emergência.

Suigetsu avaliou que isso se qualificava como uma emergência.

Ele pingou algumas gotas do sangue de Sasuke sobre o pergaminho, pressionando sua mão contra ele e invocando Manda.

A gigantesca cobra surgiu numa nuvem de fumaça, seus olhos estavam estranhamente vidrados e seu corpo imóvel.

'_Genjutsu, ' _Suigetsu concluiu.

A princípio ele se perguntou por que Sasuke havia lhe dado instrumentos pra invocar uma cobra gigante – como isso deveria ajudar? – mas então Manda se inclinou, abrindo a boca... e vomitando duas pessoas no chão.

Sasuke e Sakura aterrissaram com força de lado, e a visão perspicaz de Suigetsu registrou a mão de Sasuke atrás da cintura de Sakura, agarrando o tecido de sua roupa, bem como as mãos de Sakura nos ombros de Sasuke.

Eles se esforçaram pra se levantar – Sasuke mais lentamente que Sakura – deliberadamente evitando cruzar os olhares.

E Suigetsu soube que algo havia acontecido. Se nada mais, a tensão sexual era tão densa que era quase palpável.

"Você parece bem acabado," Suigetsu comentou, reparando nas manchas de sujeira e sangue decorando o corpo de Sasuke, e a camada de poeira nas roupas de Sakura. "Lutou com alguém?"

Sasuke não respondeu – apenas fez um leve gesto que fez Manda desaparecer em outra nuvem de fumaça antes de cair de joelhos.

Sakura automaticamente agarrou seus ombros novamente pra estabilizá-lo, e Suigetsu reparou que ele não rejeitou o contato. Na verdade, o Uchiha pareceu quase desapontado quando ela recolheu as mãos.

"Houve uma explosão?" Sasuke perguntou.

Suigetsu balançou a cabeça. "Não, sem explosão – só vi uma luz muito intensa que desapareceu de repente."

"Mas nada de explosão?"

"Nada de explosão."

Sakura riu com uma expressão triunfante. "Viu? Eu te disse!"

Sasuke bufou pelo nariz, se recusando a admitir que estava realmente impressionado pelo truque de Sakura com a senbon ter funcionado.

E Tobi e Deidara haviam mencionado que ela havia matado outro membro da Akatsuki. Era desconcertante imaginar que Sakura tinha poder suficiente pra derrotar um daqueles ninjas – ele quase havia morrido tentando matar Deidara.

"O que foi que você disse pra ele, princesa?" Suigetsu perguntou, interrompendo os pensamentos de Sasuke.

Sakura abriu a boca, mas foi interrompida por berros vindos de trás deles. Os três se viraram pra ver Karin e Juugo se aproximando em alta velocidade.

"Ei," Sakura disse acenando.

Juugo lhe deu um sorriso, e Karin a ignorou.

"Eu enfrentei um Akatsuki," Sasuke disse, cortando qualquer pergunta que tivessem. "Ele era mais poderoso do que eu havia imaginado."

"É este o homem que derrotou Orochimaru?" Karin chiou.

"Orochimaru já estava enfraquecido," Sasuke explicou simplesmente.

"Bem, na condição de médica, posso dizer que você não vai a qualquer lugar por algum tempo," Sakura lhe informou. "Se formos procurar um lugar pra descansar, garanto que você vai se sentir melhor."

.

.

.

(cena: mangá 364)

Sakura se encostou cansada contra a parede do pequeno hotel. Ainda que não estivesse totalmente exausta, curar Sasuke, sua corrida desesperada (em ambas as direções) e a longa caminhada até o hotel lhe garantiam que uma soneca certamente não poderia ser evitada.

Nem pra Sasuke, mas ele aparentemente havia optado pela teimosia. Ainda que estivesse num futon, estava sentado e bem acordado, e interrogando os outros membros do grupo no momento.

Ao menos ela havia conseguido trocar suas roupas suadas e empoeiradas.

"Alguém conseguiu alguma pista de Itachi?"

"Você só pode estar brincando!" Karin bufou. "Você tá acabado e ainda tenta dar uma de durão?"

"Sakura me curou," Sasuke rebateu.

Sakura revirou os olhos. "É – curei a maioria dos seus ferimentos físicos. Não posso fazer nada quanto à exaustão de chakra, e é isso que acabou com você. Então aceite minhas recomendações médicas e descanse."

"Eu aceitaria suas recomendações, princesa," Suigetsu ronronou. "Você pode brincar de médico comigo a hora que quiser..."

Sakura soltou uma meia-risada pelo nariz, mas Sasuke lançou um olhar penetrante e irritado, obviamente descontente com o tom sugestivo de Suigetsu.

"Eu ouvi falar bastante de Akatsuki," Suigetsu disse, rapidamente voltando pro tópico da conversa. Parecia haver um nível a mais de intensidade no olhar de Sasuke dessa vez, reforçando ainda mais a impressão de Suigetsu de que havia acontecido algo entre o Uchiha e Sakura. "Mas nada específico sobre Itachi."

Os olhos de Sasuke se voltaram pra Karin, e a ruiva encolheu os ombros expressivamente.

"Eles estão procurando pessoas com tipos especiais de chakra pelo o que eu ouvi," Suigetsu continuou.

"Eles estão atrás de demônios," Sakura disse abruptamente. "Você sabe, as bestas de caudas? Então, eles caçam as pessoas que servem de hospedeiros pra esses demônios."

Ela engoliu o resto de sua frase, _' e é por isso que você te que me deixar voltar pro Naruto, '_ sabendo que provavelmente não ajudaria em nada pra alterar a postura de Sasuke. Ele parecia resoluto em mantê-la com Hebi, e agora que sabia por que, estava achando difícil ficar irritada com ele.

"Como você sabe disso?" Karin perguntou, obviamente desconfiada.

Sakura deu com os ombros.

"Pelo o que os animais me disseram, Akatsuki tem vários esconderijos de onde operam," Juugo comentou, observando os pássaros pousados sobre seus ombros. "Eles disseram que sentem uma sensação estranha, um chakra desagradável."

"Hahaha, nunca pude imaginar que um monte de animais estúpidos pudesse sentir chakra," Suigetsu riu. "Se bem que 'animal estúpido' descreve Karin muito bem, então acho que faz sentido..."

"Seu desgraçado!" Karin gritou, acertando a cabeça do Suigetsu com um chute certeiro, a qual se desfez em líquido imediatamente e espirrou na parede.

Sakura suspirou, se inclinando contra a parede e fechando os olhos numa tentativa de ignorar a discussão. O som de asas batendo a fez abrir os olhos novamente... pra ver os pássaros voando pra longe de Juugo, que havia ficado estranhamente tenso.

'_Oh, oh,' _ela pensou.

Ela não foi a única a perceber. Sasuke observava marcas escuras se espalharem pela pele de Juugo, sabendo que o homem estava à beira de um ataque. Ele não tinha certeza se seria capaz de subjugá-lo no seu atual estado enfraquecido... mas Sakura estava perto demais do loiro, então sua prioridade era tirá-la do caminho...

"Matar!" veio o rugido repentino de Juugo conforme ele se levantou e se jogou contra a pessoa mais próxima dele – Sakura.

A médica se jogou pra trás, por pouco evitando um golpe que teria esmagado seu crânio como casca de ovo. Os olhos de Sasuke se pintaram de vermelho e negro conforme ele ativava seu Sharingan, travando olhar o com Juugo e colocando em ação a estranha hipnose que a linhagem Uchiha era capaz.

As marcas escuras retrocederam, e Juugo caiu no chão murmurando uma série de desculpas. Sakura voltou o olhar pra Sasuke... pra encontrar seus olhos fechados, e seu queixo tocando seu peito. De fato, ele parecia estar até mesmo roncando de leve.

Ele estava dormindo profundamente.

"Ele dormiu?" Karin perguntou incrédula.

"Sabia que a exaustão por chakra acabaria derrubando ele," Sakura murmurou, balançando a cabeça exasperada.

Talvez isso lhe ensinasse a escutá-la da próxima vez.

* * *

"_Amor verdadeiro chega em silêncio, sem cartazes ou luzes piscando. Se você ouvir sinos, vá examinar seus ouvidos."_

_- Erich Segal_

* * *

(*1) Fuuma shuriken – pra quem não sabe o que é, fica mais fácil digitar no ' _Google images '_ e ver a imagem do que eu explicar aqui.

* * *

**Uaaaaaa!**

**O fim do capítulo 13 marca a metade dessa fanfiction maravilhosa!**

**Digo e repito: agora as coisas começam a esquentar! Temos mais 13 capítulos incríveis pela frente.**

**Espero que vocês continuem acompanhando essa fic!**

**Pra dar um gostino,... cenas do próximo capítulo...**

Capítulo 14 - Abdução

A equipe de Konoha encontra o corpo de Deidara e parte em busca de Sakura e Sasuke, agora mais próximos do que nunca.

Enquanto Sasuke se recupera, Karin sente a aproximação do grupo. Esta é a oportunidade perfeita pra que ele deixe Sakura partir em segurança.

Qual será a decisão de Sasuke diante da presente situação?

Entretanto, Sasuke jamais poderia imaginar as conseqüências de suas atitudes quando a pessoa que ele mais procurava surge no momento mais inapropriado.

**Aguardem pelo próximos capítulo e descubram o que vai acontecer!**

**E não esqueçam: REVIEWS! Até a próxima!**

**bj galera,**

**dai86**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oi galerinha! Sentiram saudades? Desculpem a demora... juro que me esforcei pra postar o mais rápido. Não quero ser responsável por ninguém morrendo do coração, viu?**

**Ufa! Finalmente o fanfiction consertou os problemas técnicos... Sei que muitos estavam sofrendo com isso que nem eu.**

**Bom... eu tenho uma boa e uma má notícia.**

**A boa notícia é que estamos celebrando 50% de fanfic traduzida. O capítulo 14 marca o começo da segunda parte dessa fanfic extraordinária, e uma fase de mais aventuras e emoções intensas. **

**Assim como vocês adoro a Sakura de Ripples. Ela é o equilíbrio perfeito de determinação e sensibilidade. Eu queria ver um pouco dessas características na Sakura do Kishimoto. Honestamente, a maior parte das vezes fico um pouco decepcionada com a Sakura original (mesmo que ela tenha melhorado MUUITO da primeira fase do Naruto pro Shippuden).**

**Daqui pra frente vocês vão ver muito mais desses aspectos da Sakura nessa fanfiction. Espero que curtam tanto quanto eu!**

**Bom, agora a má notícia...**

**A Mari tem as obrigações dela e não pode mais ficar me ajudando com as traduções. Tentei oferecer todo tipo de propina de chocolate, até Lindor (que é uma delícia!), mas não deu... :(**

**Sem contar que eu mesma assumi algumas obrigações de trabalho (todo mundo precisa de dinheiro, né?), sem contar os meus estudos que já andam meio defasados...**

**Mas não se desesperem ainda! Não vou abandonar essa tradução. ****O que eu estou dizendo é que as atualizações devem demorar um pouquinho mais agora... ****mas juro que vou me esforçar pra que não demore tanto.**

**Bom, é isso galera! Espero que vocês continuem acompanhando essa fic com a mesma empolgação de sempre, e é claro, continuem deixando esses reviews maravilhosos que eu tanto amo, ok?**

**Aproveitem o capítulo 14! (finalmente!)**

**bjks**

**dai86**

* * *

"_Um tolo apaixonado não faz o menor sentido pra mim. Só acho que você é um tolo se não amar."_

_- Anônimo_

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Abdução**

.

(cena:mangá 365)

"Está se sentindo melhor assim?" Sakura perguntou com as mãos apoiadas em cada lado do rosto de Juugo, se esforçando pra manter o toque de seu chakra de cura o mais suave possível.

Ela estava tentando influenciar o equilíbrio hormonal do corpo de Juugo. Parecia fácil, mas na prática era incrivelmente difícil. Como hormônios afetam inúmeras funções do corpo, raramente tendo apenas um efeito, ela apenas arriscou afetar esse balanço o mínimo possível.

Sem mencionar que a coleira resolveu lembrar sua existência através de uma leve sensação vazia girando atrás de seus olhos.

"Eu me sinto... mais calmo," o homem loiro disse hesitante, como se não pudesse acreditar naquilo.

"É só porque Sasuke usou o Sharingan em você," Karin se intrometeu, colocando algumas kunai no bolso enquanto se preparava pra sair e completar algumas tarefas. "Não tem nada a ver com ela."

Sakura ignorou a ruiva, mas Juugo franziu a testa pra ela, um indício de irritação surgindo em sua expressão. A médica ficou contente ao ver que um pouco da personalidade usual do homem estava voltando – ele havia se sentido tão culpado em atacá-la que mal a olhava nos olhos quando ela começou a tratá-lo.

"Você não tem outro lugar pra ir?" Suigetsu perguntou pra Karin de forma rude. "Algum lugar que não seja aqui?"

Karin fez um som de desdém e bateu a porta atrás de si. Sakura pensou ser um milagre Sasuke não ter acordado com o barulho – a batalha com Deidara deve realmente tê-lo exaurido.

"Você sente qualquer coisa além de mais calma?" Sakura perguntou, como se ela e Juugo não tivessem sido interrompidos. "Dor de cabeça? Náusea? Qualquer coisa que surgiu espontaneamente enquanto eu te tratava?"

Juugo balançou a cabeça negativamente.

E Sakura sorriu contente. "Excelente! Acho que estou no caminho certo aqui no que diz respeito a te curar. Vou ser perfeitamente honesta – não tenho certeza de que possa curá-lo completamente algum dia, mas definitivamente eu posso ajudá-lo a-"

As palavras da médica foram interrompidas por um longo bocejo.

"Você devia aceitar seu próprio conselho sobre descansar, princesa," Suigetsu comentou. Então deu um sorriso sugestivo, "não me entenda mal, tenho certeza que você ia continuar gostosa mesmo com olheiras-"

Sakura riu. As brincadeiras sugestivas de Suigetsu faziam bem pro seu ego, em contraposição à insistência de Sai em chamá-la de 'feiosa', ou o constante desinteresse de Sasuke (ainda que aquele episódio quando ela o curou ainda a fizesse pensar...) É claro, Naruto costumava fazer o mesmo, mas hoje em dia parecia ser mais um hábito ao invés do fruto de qualquer interesse real.

Como sempre, lembranças de Konoha lhe trouxeram uma dolorosa sensação de nostalgia, e Sakura precisou forçar seus pensamentos pra outros lugares pra não se deprimir.

"É essa coleira idiota," ela grunhiu. "Se isso saísse-"

"Vou tentar dar uma olhada mais uma vez," Suigetsu ofereceu.

Sakura se apoiou na parede atrás de si, se sentando e apoiando a cabeça contra ela pra lhe permitir melhor acesso à trava que tanto lhe causava frustração.

"Por que você simplesmente não tenta cortá-la?" Juugo perguntou. "O couro é grosso, e bem justo no seu pescoço, mas se você for cuidadosa..."

Sakura balançou a cabeça. "Quando ela foi colocada, eu já desconsiderei cortá-la – quer dizer, tenho certeza que não fui a primeira escrava a tentar cortar a coleira, então não é difícil imaginar que exista algum mecanismo de segurança perigoso que vá fazer alguma coisa comigo se eu tentar cortá-la. E agora que Sasuke me disse que tem chakra correndo por ela... prefiro não arriscar."

Afinal de contas, ela não era idiota. Quem podia dizer o que o chakra da coleira faria se o material na qual estava contido fosse cortado? Podia ser perfeitamente inofensivo... ou podia fazer algo bem nocivo, como explodir. E honestamente, ela não duvidaria que Orochimaru seria capaz de colocar algo tão letal nas coleiras de seus escravos.

Ela não ia arriscar cortar isso pra tirá-la de seu pescoço. Arrombar a trava parecia ter uma possibilidade muito menor de causar uma reação negativa.

Juugo franziu a testa, e Suigetsu correu a língua pelos dentes afiados conforme inspecionava a trava. Ele não tinha qualquer esperança real de encontrar qualquer coisa nova, mas não custava nada tentar.

Ele cutucou a trava com a ponta de uma kunai, não se surpreendendo quando algo pareceu bloquear a passagem. Alguém sem experiência em arrombar trancas ficaria surpreso, mas Suigetsu havia arrombado trancas o suficiente pra saber que a ponta da lâmina não estava sequer alcançando as travas.

Algo estava obstruindo.

Ele tentou se colocar num ângulo melhor pra enxergar dentro da tranca, caso fosse capaz de identificar exatamente o que estava causando o problema. Talvez uma pequena pedra ou um pedaço de terra tivesse entrado durante as viagens de Sakura..."

Mas ele não viu nada – a tranca era pequena demais pra ele realmente conseguir enxergar dentro. Ele estava prestes a pedir a Sakura que fosse pra mais perto da janela onde havia mais luz quando escutou a voz suave de Juugo.

"Está dormindo."

A princípio, Suigetsu acreditou que ele falava de um dos pássaros que haviam pousado no parapeito. Foi só quando levantou os olhos e notou os olhos fechados de Sakura que percebeu que Juugo falava da médica.

Dizia muito do quão exausta Sakura estava o fato de ter adormecido após apenas alguns minutos encostada contra a parede. E vendo como ela havia examinado e tratado Juugo, não imaginariam que ela estivesse sequer cansada.

"Será que devemos movê-la?" Juugo perguntou hesitante. "Ela não parece confortável..."

"É, mas é melhor termos cuidado. A princesa aqui é ninja, lembra? É melhor não surpreendê-la dormindo e ter nossas cabeças arrancadas."

No fim das contas, eles decidiram não movê-la pra uma posição horizontal (Suigetsu imaginou que ela não permaneceria dormindo com uma movimentação assim). Eles então a deslizaram - devagar e com cuidado – alguns centímetros pro lado pra que se encostasse no canto da parede.

Sakura quase acordou quando sua cabeça se encostou no encontro das duas paredes, enquanto Juugo arranjava suas pernas.

"Se você estiver me apalpando Naruto, eu quebro seu braço," ela ameaçou enquanto dormia, em seu breve momento de coerência ela apenas reparou o cabelo loiro a sua frente e as mãos em suas pernas.

"Sabe princesa, alguns homens considerariam isso um preço que estariam dispostos a pagar," Suigetsu brincou, mas ela já havia voltado a dormir.

Juugo a estudou por um segundo, como se fosse um fotografo arrumando o enquadramento perfeito.

"Ainda não terminou sua obra prima?" Suigetsu zombou.

Juugo o ignorou, tirando um cobertor o armário e cobrindo Sakura, ajeitando este sobre ela de forma a se certificar que ela ficasse aquecida.

Só então voltou pro seu assento na janela junto aos pássaros.

.

.

.

Naruto disparou de dentre as árvores, finalmente aterrissando numa clareira, vários metros a frente de Hinata e Yamato... para encontrar os outros agrupados ao redor de um corpo. Um corpo bem familiar.

Naruto ficou boquiaberto quando reconheceu Deidara da Akatsuki, seu corpo rachado e descamado como se feito de argila... e várias senbon atravessadas em seu pescoço.

"O que aconteceu aqui?" ele exigiu.

"Parece que todo mundo reparou na luz que veio daqui também," Yamato comentou conforme acompanhava o loiro.

"Sasuke e Sakura estavam bem aqui até há alguns momento – seguimos o cheiro deles," um dos cães de Kakashi explicou.

"Ainda há traços deles aqui... junto com o de vários outros," Kiba disse inalando profundamente.

"Então... quer dizer que Sakura está em algum lugar por aqui?" Naruto perguntou desesperado.

"Bem, a mistura dos odores sugere que Sasuke tem mais companhia além de Sakura," Kakashi disse. "Nós teríamos seguido a trilha mais além,... mas ela termina aqui."

"Aqui?" Naruto olhou agitado as árvores ao redor, como se esperasse que Sasuke ou Sakura surgisse detrás de uma delas a qualquer segundo.

"Então é provável que um jutsu de teleporte tenha sido usado," Yamato refletiu. "Há alguns sinais de batalha," ele observou o entorno e encontrou galhos quebrados e troncos arranhados em algumas árvores, "mas visto que não há outros corpos além de Deidara, isso sugere que Sasuke e Sakura sobreviveram o encontro. Na realidade, as evidências sugerem que o golpe fatal foi dado por Sakura."

Naruto olhou o corpo no chão.

"Senbon," Yamato explicou. "Mirados em pontos vitais precisos... pontos que uma médica conheceria muito bem."

Naruto acenou com a cabeça, distraído. Pelo menos parecia que Sasuke e Sakura estavam bem.

Ele sabia que Tsunade, Sai e Kakashi acreditavam que havia algo naqueles boatos sobre Sasuke ter violentado Sakura, mas Naruto se recusava a acreditar naquilo. Ele não seria capaz – Sasuke ainda era Sasuke, no fundo, o que queria dizer que ele não faria nada parecido, especialmente com Sakura.

"Consegui farejar a trilha deles!" Kiba declarou de repente.

Todos se voltaram pra ele.

"Hoje em dia meu nariz é ainda melhor do que a de um cão de caça," ele sorriu. "Achei Sasuke e Sakura."

Kakashi levantou uma sobrancelha, impressionado.

"Bem, o que estamos esperando?" Naruto disse. "Indica o caminho!"

"Esperem!" Yamato gritou. "E o corpo?"

Kakashi pensou um instante. Era verdade que muito podia ser aprendido pelo exame do corpo, mas eles haviam sido enviados numa missão de resgate, não pra coletar informações. E se eles levassem o corpo de Deidara, com certeza estariam sujeitos a ataques da Akatsuki quando a organização tentasse recuperar o corpo pra destruí-lo.

"Deixamos ele aqui," ele ordenou. "Sakura é nossa prioridade."

.

.

.

"Você acha que ela está bem?" Juugo perguntou enquanto observava Sakura ainda cochilando contra a parede. "Ela está dormindo já faz um tempo..."

"Tenho certeza que a princesa está bem," Suigetsu disse balançando a mão casualmente. "Só tá acabada. Sasuke também não acordou ainda."

O Uchiha continuava alheio a tudo, dormindo tranquilamente em seu futon.

Até que a porta foi derrubada por Karin. "Sasuke, acorda – estamos sendo seguidos!"

Sakura despertou com um alto e deselegante ronco, e Sasuke piscou ao acordar.

"Quem está nos seguindo?" Sakura perguntou, ignorando a confusão sobre como havia acabado adormecida no canto com um cobertor. "Akatsuki?"

"Partimos agora," Sasuke ordenou com a voz firme conforme se levantava. "Preparem tudo. Juugo, você pega o mapa e marca a localização de todos os esconderijos da Akatsuki que descobriu."

"Quem está nos seguindo?" Sakura repetiu.

Sasuke voltou seus olhos pra Karin, indicando que ela respondesse.

"É Akatsuki ou são ninjas de Konoha," ela disse finalmente.

"Konoha..." Uma faísca incrédula de felicidade surgiu no peito de Sakura. "Então você pode me deixar ir!"

Sasuke se virou pra ela. "O quê?"

"Você pode me deixar ir!" ela insistiu.

"Não, não posso!" ele disse abruptamente. "Não temos certeza se é Akatsuki ou Konoha."

Karin, enxergando uma oportunidade de se livrar da outra integrante de Hebi interveio, "havia vários deles... e um deles era um cachorro, se isso faz diferença."

"Só podem ser shinobi de Konoha!" Sakura exclamou. "Se tem um cachorro, isso significa que Kiba e Akamaru estão com eles. Ou é um dos ninken do Kakashi."

Sasuke ficou em silêncio.

"Vamos lá – se você simplesmente me deixar ficar aqui, eles vão me alcançar... e eu posso ir com eles."

Sasuke sabia que essa era uma solução perfeita pro seu dilema, mas de alguma forma não queria aceitar. Ele havia se acostumado com a presença de Sakura... até mesmo gostava.

E ele não podia esquecer a imagem dela quando estavam dentro de Manda, iluminada pelo suave brilho de seu próprio chakra enquanto curava ele, seus olhos grandes e escuros quando olhou pra ele, seus lábios partidos...

Ter Sakura por perto perturbava o cuidadoso equilíbrio que havia construído ao longo dos anos. Sua presença, sua risada, sua vivacidade... tudo isso ameaçava seus objetivos porque tudo que ela fazia distraía sua mente do objetivo de matar Itachi, o fazia desejar ser outra pessoa, qualquer pessoa. Alguém que não tivesse um obstáculo quase impossível em seu caminho, um obstáculo que provavelmente custaria sua vida.

Sakura o fazia desejar ter um futuro... com ela.

E se ele a deixasse ir estaria tudo acabado. Ele podia voltar ao que era, se concentrar na destruição de Itachi e esquecer de tudo mais...

Mas, e se ele não quisesse deixá-la ir? E se tivesse vindo a gostar disso?

"Não podemos ter certeza," ele repetiu. "Você continua comigo."

Suigetsu não achou ser acidental que Sasuke tivesse dito 'comigo' ao invés de 'conosco'.

"Mas ela não pode ajudar com nada," Karin argumentou. "Sua capacidade de cura é medíocre no máximo e-"

"Já chega!" Sasuke grunhiu. "Partimos agora... Sakura também."

Sakura o encarou, sentindo uma dor apertar seu peito. Depois de confessar os motivos para tê-la trazido, depois daquele episódio dentro de Manda, ela havia acreditado que eles haviam se aproximado. Acreditou que talvez ele a respeitasse o suficiente pra cuidar de si mesma, mesmo com a coleira.

Mas ao que parecia, não era o caso. E agora se sentia uma idiota por ter sequer considerado a possibilidade de que Sasuke a visse como algo mais do que uma acompanhante inútil.

Ela se virou, rangendo os dentes pra conter as lágrimas. Ela já havia derramado lágrimas demais por Sasuke.

Sim, ela havia voltado pra ajudá-lo na batalha com Deidara, mas aquilo havia sido diferente. Ela não sabia se ele estava ferido ou não, se precisava de ajuda... mas agora, ele estava de pé, e perfeitamente capaz de seguir sem ela. Por Deus! Agora que ele sabia o quão difícil era derrubar um membro da Akatsuki, ela achou que ele tivesse entendido o quão forte ela havia se tornado!

Mas parece que não. E o desapontamento era demais pra ela suportar.

Juugo veio pra perto e colocou uma de suas enormes mãos em seu ombro num gesto de conforto. Sakura segurou sua mão, sorrindo de forma agradecida, e uma sensação fria e grave correu por Sasuke. Juugo levantou os olhos e encarou Sasuke, e o Uchiha automaticamente ficou tenso. Juugo tinha muito carinho por Sakura... era bem possível que abdicasse da promessa feita em consideração à antiga amizade com Kimimaro e atacasse Sasuke se acreditasse que ele estivesse causando a angústia dela.

Mas o momento se prolongou sem que ninguém se movesse, e finalmente Juugo se inclinou pra Sakura. "Você precisa ser cuidadosa, Sakura. Se realmente não há como determinar quem está nos seguindo..."

"É," a médica exalou, mas Sasuke pôde perceber que ela estava apenas fingindo concordar pra não ferir os sentimentos de Juugo.

"Você parece recuperado de um modo geral," Suigetsu observou conforme eles deixavam o quarto e Sasuke colocava seu manto preto.

Sasuke acenou com a cabeça. "Parece que absorver Orochimaru aumentou meus poderes exponencialmente."

É claro, Sakura tê-lo curado ajudou.

A médica seguiu atrás deles com Juugo ao seu lado, se esforçando pra não demonstrar o quão deprimida realmente se sentia. Por um momento considerou simplesmente se recusar a ir a qualquer lugar, mas não quis pressionar Sasuke longe demais. Ele já havia ameaçado deixá-la inconsciente pra levá-la com ele, e visto que ele parecia ter desconsiderado qualquer pequena ligação que vinham construindo ultimamente, ela não acreditava que ele hesitaria em cumprir a ameaça. Desde que permanecesse consciente... ainda tinha chance de escapar.

E visto que seus amigos estavam por perto, ela não teria nem mesmo que fugir de Hebi até chegar em Konoha – apenas tempo o suficiente pra encontrar seus amigos.

"Por enquanto vamos seguir as pistas que Juugo conseguiu," Sasuke explicou. "Vamos visitar vários esconderijos da Akatsuki."

Os outros concordaram com a cabeça, exceto Sakura, enquanto continuavam o caminho. Karin agarrou o ombro de Juugo, fazendo com que ele parasse.

"Você acha que pode fazer algum dos seus pássaros me ajudar?" ela perguntou em voz baixa.

"Com o que?"

"Eu tenho a camisa que Sasuke estava usando," ela disse, expondo o tecido branco manchado de suor e sangue.

"Pra que você ficou com a camisa destruída de Sasuke?" o loiro perguntou com nada além de simples curiosidade na voz.

"Esquece o porquê!" ela chiou. "Ninjas de Konoha costumam usar cães farejadores – podemos usar isso pra tirá-los do nosso rastro... só que eu não tenho nada com o cheiro da Sakura."

"Você quer que eu peça pra ela algo que tenha o cheiro dela?" Juugo perguntou como se estivesse ficando nervoso.

"Precisamos despistá-los," Karin argumentou. "Afinal de contas, nós presumimos que sejam ninjas de Konoha, mas não temos certeza, certo?" Pode ser Akatsuki vindo atrás de Sasuke e Sakura por eles estarem envolvidos no assassinato de um de seus membros. Você não quer a Akatsuki perseguindo a Sakura, quer?"

Juugo franziu a testa, debatendo a questão. Então, obviamente chegando a uma decisão, apressou o passo pra alcançar os outros a frente. Ele falou com Sakura – apesar de não poder ouvir o que dizia, Karin viu os lábios de Juugo se movendo. Sakura lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso triste e puxou a mala que carregava de suas costas e a entregou pra Juugo sem mais nem menos.

Juugo então diminuiu a velocidade lentamente, discretamente ficando pra trás até estar lado a lado com Karin.

"O que você fez?" ela perguntou.

Juugo parecia se sentir um pouco culpado. "Só disse que ela parecia cansada, então se ela quisesse, eu poderia carregar a mochila pra ela."

'_Ninjas estúpidos de Konoha_,' Karin pensou com desdém. '_Ingênuos demais_... '

Juugo abriu a mochila de Sakura, tirando uma muda de roupa empoeirada e suada. Eram as roupas que Sakura usou mais cedo naquele dia, antes de trocar pelas roupas limpas que vestia agora.

"Bingo," Karin sorriu, pegando uma kunai e cortando pedaços das roupas.

"Será que devíamos fazer isso com nosso cheiro também?" Juugo perguntou enquanto atraía um grupo de pássaros pra eles.

"Acho que não," Karin respondeu, amarrando dois pedaços de tecido – uma da camisa de Sasuke e outra de Sakura – no pé de um pássaro. "Se for Konoha nos seguindo, eles só vão conhecer o cheiro de Sasuke e Sakura. E se for Akatsuki, é a mesma coisa – afinal de contas, eles são os únicos dentre nós que tiveram contato com a Akatsuki, então são os únicos nos quais eles estariam interessados."

.

.

.

"Temos um problema!" Kiba avisou. "O rastro de Sasuke e Sakura está se movendo... e está se espalhando em várias direções."

"Eles devem ter arranjado um plano pra nos tirar do rastro," Kakashi comentou.

"M-mas como eles p-podiam saber que estamos no r-rastro deles em p-primeiro lugar?" Hinata perguntou.

"Eu diria que a equipe de Sasuke inclui um shinobi extremamente habilidoso em sentir chakra," Kakashi respondeu.

"Então vamos buscar em todas as direções ao mesmo tempo!" Naruto proclamou enquanto suas mãos passavam pelos selos de sua técnica mais tradicional.

No instante seguinte, a floresta estava tomada por cópias de Naruto, cada uma seguindo numa direção diferente.

Uma delas teria que interceptar seus colegas desaparecidos com certeza.

.

.

.

Sakura estava quieta, e Sasuke disse pra si mesmo que isso não lhe incomodava. Hebi havia parado numa pequena clareira, perto de onde acreditavam ser uma das bases da Akatsuki.

E Sakura ainda não havia lhe dirigido uma palavra sequer. Ela nem mesmo olhou em sua direção. Se estivesse furiosa, ele poderia simplesmente ignorar e esperar que ela se acalmasse. Se tivesse tentado fugir, ele poderia simplesmente impedi-la.

Mas essa... aura de depressão passiva – como se estivesse magoada mas tentasse não ceder – era algo com que ele simplesmente não sabia lidar. Ele não queria vê-la tão infeliz.

Eles viajaram assim por no máximo 45 minutos, e Sasuke já sentia uma necessidade desesperadora de consertar as coisas de alguma maneira.

Ele queria vê-la sorrir novamente, sorrir de verdade, mesmo que fosse só com Juugo ou Suigetsu. Ele queria ver aquele espírito vivaz dela, mesmo que fossem faíscas de raiva quando ela gritasse com ele.

Os ataques de Sakura, ele havia sido capaz conter. Seus comentários irônicos, ele ignorou quase todos. Sua raiva... ele podia lidar com isso.

Mas essa... tristeza silenciosa o forçava a se dar conta do quanto estava realmente magoando Sakura ao lhe negar sua liberdade.

Mas o que ele podia fazer?

'_Você sabe o que você pode fazer_... ' veio um sussurro do fundo de sua mente. '_ Você pode deixá-la ir. Não há mais desculpas que possa dar – você sabe que é Konoha quem está vindo atrás de vocês, não Akatsuki. Sakura não está aqui pra você protegê-la – ela está aqui porque você a quer aqui! Mas você nunca parou pra considerar o que ela queria. '_

"Sakura, vem comigo," Sasuke ordenou. "O resto de vocês – fique aqui."

Sakura rangeu os dentes e obedeceu, determinada a se comportar como se Sasuke não fosse ninguém mais que seu carcereiro. A partir de agora, ela não lhe devia nenhuma lealdade, nenhum sentimento – _nada_!

Ela vinha sufocando sua tristeza há tanto tempo, preferindo se concentrar em sua raiva, que quando levou esse golpe, se viu arrastada numa onda de depressão. Ela tinha certeza que tinha deixado Juugo preocupado (e provavelmente Suigetsu também) com seu comportamento apático e abatido, mas estava se esforçando pra lidar com o fim da esperança que talvez, só talvez, Sasuke pudesse ser puxado de volta do buraco de escuridão no qual havia se enfiado.

Se ele a tivesse deixado ir... teria provado que o Sasuke que ela conhecia não havia sumido por completo.

Mas ele não deixou. Sakura suspirou, então balançou a cabeça com convicção, dizendo pra si mesma pra crescer e sair dessa. É claro, doía, mas ela tinha que superar isso e se recompor.

Afinal de contas ela havia lidado com o abandono de Sasuke, não havia? Ela podia lidar com isso, com certeza.

De sua parte, Sasuke estava lutando com essa revelação pessoal. Era chocante se dar conta que ele não havia trazido Sakura com ele por que estava preocupado com sua segurança – ele a havia trazido consigo por que não queria se separar dela novamente. Ele a queria junto dele, então a trouxe.

Sem qualquer consideração pelos sentimentos dela quanto a isso.

Ele começava a se dar conta que quando se tratava de Sakura, ele havia sido egoísta sua vida inteira. De uma forma assustadora, muito pouco de sua interação com ela havia levado em consideração os sentimentos dela. Era sobre o que ele queria, o que ele precisava. Sempre foi sobre ele...

Ele sempre foi egoísta com Sakura... então seria generoso dessa vez. Ela queria sua liberdade, e ainda que não quisesse vê-la partir... ele lhe daria ao menos isso.

Encontraram a caverna que servia como entrada pra base da Akatsuki, e Sasuke entrou por ali, virando num dos túneis, apenas o suficiente pra se isolar do mundo exterior, mas não o suficiente pra entrar no esconderijo propriamente dito.

"O que está acontecendo?" Sakura perguntou em voz baixa quando ele se virou pra encará-la.

A luz escassa da caverna fez Sasuke se lembrar de quando estavam dentro do corpo de Manda... e aquele momento quando considerou beijá-la.

Se iria deixá-la ir... não poderia ser egoísta uma última vez?

Ele se aproximou lentamente até estar a poucos centímetros dela.

Qualquer outra pessoa teria se sentido intimidade pelo avanço, desconfortável com a proximidade... mas mesmo agora, depois de tudo que ele havia feito pra ela, os olhos de Sakura não demonstravam nada além de uma leve curiosidade por suas ações.

Mesmo agora, ela não o temia realmente. Sasuke se reconfortou por esse pensamento.

Sakura olhou Sasuke de baixo, incapaz de decifrar as razões por trás de seu comportamento... seja lá o que estivesse fazendo.

Se ele esperava intimidá-la pra fazê-la cooperar (explicando por que ele havia deixado Juugo e Suigetsu pra trás) ia ficar seriamente desapontado.

Mas ele não estava fazendo nada pra intimidá-la. Pelo contrário, a mão que deslizou pelo seu rosto até baixar-se novamente lhe trouxe memórias daquele momento roubado dentro de Manda.

'_O que ele está tentando fazer?' _ela se perguntou.

Mas então ele deu um passo a frente, cruzando o mínimo espaço restante entre seus rostos.

Inclinando de leve a cabeça, a beijou.

Dizer que Sakura estava surpresa seria pouco. Seu corpo inteiro se paralisou enquanto seus olhos verdes arregalados encaravam os olhos fechados de Sasuke.

Parte da mente de Sakura (a parte que ainda funcionava) podia admitir que quando se imaginava beijando Sasuke – o que aconteceu mais vezes do que ela gostaria de admitir desde o episódio em que o havia curado -, imaginou que ele provavelmente agiria de forma dominante, talvez até um pouco violento. Teria feito sentido Sasuke tratar um beijo como se fosse uma forma de combate.

Mas ao invés disso, ele era dolorosamente gentil. Seus lábios tocavam levemente os seus, e ele não fez nenhum movimento pra aprofundar o beijo. Não fez nenhum movimento pra mantê-la perto também – seus lábios eram o único ponto de contato, seus braços estavam livres ao seu lado – os braços de Sakura também não se moviam, mas era mais fruto do seu choque do que qualquer outra coisa.

Ele recuou antes que ela pudesse corresponder ao beijo, seus olhos se abriram novamente. E podia ser imaginação de Sakura, mas ela podia jurar que eles pareciam... tristes.

"Você está livre pra ir," Sasuke disse baixo, desviando o olhar.

Sakura o encarou boquiaberta, certa que havia escutado mal. "O quê?"

"Você está livre pra ir," ele repetiu, soando como se as palavras lhe doessem.

(cena: mangá 366)

Parecia que ele ia dizer algo mais, mas de repente ficou tenso, se virando devagar.

Sakura presumiu que ele havia sentido algo.

"Tem mais alguém aqui?" ela perguntou séria. Ela era uma kunoichi afinal de contas – beijos estranhos sem motivo algum do seu amor de infância que você nunca deixou de amar podiam ser deixados de lado diante de ameaças imediatas.

Sasuke não respondeu, encarando a caverna escura. "Quem está aí?"

Um figura obscura se moveu, levantando a cabeça... e revelando olhos de Sharingan.

"Olá, Sasuke."

Itachi estava de pé diante deles.

Sakura engasgou surpresa com a própria respiração, e ao seu lado, viu Sasuke ficar tão tenso que parecia que seus ossos se quebrariam sob a força que seus músculos exerciam.

(cena: mangá 367)

"Você não vai se jogar contra mim gritando como vez da última vez?" Itachi comentou.

Sasuke sorriu com malícia, uma fúria fria gravada em cada linha de sua expressão. "Você não sabe nada sobre mim."

Mais uma vez, o jovem Uchiha se moveu rápido demais pra que os olhos de Sakura o acompanhassem. Num segundo, ele estava atrás de Itachi, atravessando seu irmão mais velho com uma lâmina de eletricidade.

O sangue espirrou no chão da caverna conforme o corpo de Itachi caía.

Mas Sakura ainda estava tensa. Não era possível que fosse tão simples...

"Você ficou muito mais forte..." Itachi murmurou, sua voz era baixa, mas perfeitamente audível na caverna.

E então ele se dissolveu numa revoada de corvos.

"Cópia," Sakura sussurrou. Isso queria dizer que Itachi estava por perto?

Sasuke pareceu acreditar que sim – ele estava caminhando mais pro fundo da caverna. Sakura se moveu pra segui-lo... quando de repente sentiu alguém agarrar seu pulso e torcê-lo contra seu próprio corpo, a forçando contra um peito firme. A lâmina de uma kunai se pressionou contra a pele de sua garganta tão perto de sua jugular que ela podia sentir sua própria pulsação contra o metal.

Ela usou a mão esquerda pra agarrar a o braço que segurava a kunai, automaticamente tentando puxá-lo pra longe de seu pescoço enquanto tomava ar pra gritar...

"Um movimento, um som... e eu te mato," veio a voz de Itachi bem ao lado de seu ouvido.

Sakura congelou.

Itachi não gostava do que estava prestes a fazer, mas era necessário. Sakura tinha uma estranha influência sobre Sasuke – se a kunoichi permanecesse com seu irmão, Itachi tinha certeza que as coisas correriam como deveriam. A princípio, não havia gostado das variáveis que sua presença traziam para o seu plano, mas agora tinha certeza que Sakura precisava permanecer com Sasuke a qualquer custo.

Ele pretendia simplesmente lançar o desafio pra Sasuke e partir, mas quando se deu conta que seu irmão estava se preparando pra deixar a garota partir... sabia que precisava intervir.

O que ele pretendia fazer agora não apenas asseguraria que Sakura estaria com Sasuke quando ele o matasse, mas serviria pra aumentar a sede de Sasuke pelo seu sangue.

"Sasuke," ele chamou calmamente.

Sasuke se virou, e se Itachi ainda tinha qualquer dúvida quanto aos sentimentos de seu irmão quanto a Sakura depois daquele beijo, elas certamente desapareceram sob a onda de emoções que tomaram os olhos de Sasuke quando ele percebeu que ela era sua refém.

Foi apenas um momento, uma fração de segundo antes que a máscara usual de raiva e ódio recaísse sobre seu rosto... mas aquele momento foi o bastante. O profundo horror e pânico cego nos olhos de Sasuke colocavam de forma muito eloqüente o quanto ele valorizava a médica de cabelos rosados.

"Se você se mover, ela morre," Itachi disse com calma.

Algo em Sasuke se congelou no momento em que ele se virou pra encontrar Sakura nas mãos de Itachi, com uma kunai contra o pescoço. Ele cerrou os punhos contra o ímpeto de se jogar pra socorrê-la, tentando não provocar Itachi a cumprir a ameaça.

Sangue manchou seus dedos, mas Sasuke estava alheio à dor. Toda sua atenção, todo seu foco estava dirigido às duas figuras a sua frente.

O selo amaldiçoado pulsou – freqüentemente respondia a ódio e raiva, especialmente na intensidade que Sasuke sentia agora – e começou a se espalhar pelo seu corpo. Sasuke rangeu seus dentes lutando pra se conter, mas o controle normalmente perfeito que tinha sobre o selo vacilava. Seu autocontrole usual estava sob o ataque de algo primário e violento que gritava pra que ele despedaçasse Itachi e tomasse Sakura de volta naquele instante!

"Sasuke..."

A voz de Sakura alcançou seus ouvidos – suave e preocupada, com um leve toque azedo de medo – e Sasuke se agarrou a ela, encarando os olhos verdes gentis como se eles pudessem ancorá-lo à sanidade.

E milagrosamente, eles o fizeram.

Da mesma forma que há muitos anos atrás na Floresta da Morte, o domínio do selo sobre ele diminuiu sob aqueles olhos verdes, se retraindo pra sua forma dormente. Seu simples apelo lhe devolveu sua compostura tão rápido que era chocante.

Itachi observou as marcas do selo amaldiçoado retrocedendo, como se repelidos pelo som da voz de Sakura, e ficou admirado.

Ele havia assistido o selo se espalhando, imaginando se Sasuke iria se apressar e forçar um confronto sob a influência corrupta do selo. Ele estava se preparado pra tal evento precisamente... e então Sakura chamou o nome de seu irmão, e as marcas se retraíram como se obedecessem um comando silencioso.

Interessante...

Mas ele não podia se concentrar nisso agora.

"Venha pro esconderijo dos Uchiha, sozinho," Itachi instruiu. "Nós iremos por um fim nisso lá."

Sasuke concordou com um gesto. Ele nunca imaginou que Itachi lhe desafiaria – em todos os cenários que considerou, sempre se viu perseguindo Itachi e o forçando a um confronto.

"E provavelmente vai ser melhor pra Sakura se você se apressar."

'_O quê_?'

Então ambos Itachi e Sakura desapareceram numa nuvem de penas negras.

"NÃO!" O grito rasgou a garganta de Sasuke. Ele saltou a frente, tentando agarrar inutilmente o espaço onde Sakura estava, mas sua mão acabou encontrando a sólida parede da caverna.

Por um momento Sasuke ficou paralisado, encarando o espaço vazio que até um momento atrás era ocupado por Sakura, se recusando a acreditar no que seus sentidos lhe diziam.

Itachi havia levado Sakura.

Algo ácido e fervente queimava sua garganta como bile. De alguma forma estava mais furioso do que acreditava já ter estado em toda a sua vida, e ao mesmo tempo, nauseado com horror pelo o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Itachi havia levado Sakura.

* * *

"_Sempre foi que o amor nunca sabe sua própria profundidade até o momento da separação."_

_- Kahlil Gibran_

* * *

**UWAAAAAAAA ! O_o 'o' *o***

**Foi esta minha reação a primeira vez que terminei de ler esta parte da fanfiction. A minha sorte é que quando eu li ela já estava postada completinha e eu pulei na mesma hora pro capítulo seguinte. Sinto muito, mas agora vocês vão ter que esperar o próximo capítulo, o que pode demorar um pouco mais do que o usual (não xinguem a minha mãe que ela não tem nada a ver com isso...)**

**Já comecei a traduzir o capítulo 15, mas vou ter pouco tempo pra fazer isso. ****Mas esperem pacientemente que eu garanto: VALE A PENA!**

**Os próximos dois capítulos inteirinhos vão girar ao redor de Sasuke, Itachi e Sakura, e vai ser bem intenso...**

**Pra deixar um gostinho, vai aí uma sinopse.**

Capítulo 15 - Fachadas

Sasuke se dirige desesperadamente para o esconderijo de seu clã, em direção ao confronto para o qual se preparou sua vida inteira. Mas o único pensamento em sua mente era Sakura.

Nesse meio tempo, a kunoichi se vê à mercê de Itachi, que por sua vez reflete sobre o que esta garota representa pra seu irmão, e tem uma idéia pra aumentar o ódio de Sasuke por ele.

O que Itachi fará com Sakura? Que plano tem ele em mente pra desestabilizar Sasuke emocionalmente?

E o que Sasuke fará quando se der conta das conseqüências que Sakura sofrerá por conta de suas escolhas?

**E isso é tudo o que eu vou colocar na sinopse! Acho que já tá bom demais. Mais do que isso estraga a surpresa...**

**Esperem pacientemente, que assim que terminar eu posto o capítulo 15!**

**E aí? Curtiram o capítulo 14?**

**Podem esperar que nos próximos dois capítulos vamos assistir ao confronto entre os irmãos Uchiha,... e vocês não vão nem respirar com a tensão. Pelo menos foi assim comigo quando li da primeira vez...**

**bjins**

**_dai86_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Para as ansiosas de plantão: eis o capítulo 15 postado na íntegra! ****Aproveitem!**

**dai86**

* * *

"_O amor é como uma rosa selvagem, bonita e calma, mas disposta a tirar sangue em defesa própria."_

_- Mark A. Overby_

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Fachadas**

.

(cena: mangá 368)

Anestesiado, Sasuke encarou o espaço onde Sakura e Itachi haviam desaparecido.

'_Seu idiota_!' ele gritou pra si mesmo. '_Você não devia tê-la beijado – foi por isso que ele a levou! Ele viu e agora ele sabe o que ela significa pra você_!'

Sasuke enterrou a palma das mãos em seus olhos, como que se pressionasse forte o suficiente, pudesse apagar a imagem da expressão assustada de Sakura quando Itachi a levou.

Seus dedos automaticamente formaram os selos que o transportariam pro esconderijo do clã Uchiha, mas ele se deteve. Consumiria uma enorme quantidade de chakra transportá-lo através dessa vasta distância. E se ele confrontasse Itachi com pouco chakra...

Sasuke sabia o que aconteceria. Ele iria perder, e Sakura ficaria só com seu irmão.

Ele teria que chegar no esconderijo com seus próprios pés. Itachi talvez estivesse disposto a desperdiçar chakra com o teleporte, mas Sasuke não iria arriscar – havia muito em jogo aqui.

"Ei, Sasuke!" veio a voz de Suigetsu detrás dele. "Karin sentiu outro chakra aqui e... ei, cadê a princesa?"

"Ele a levou!" Sasuke mal reconheceu a própria voz – era baixa e grave, soando mais como um animal do que humana. "Itachi levou Sakura!"

.

.

.

(cena: mangá 371)

Sasuke sabia racionalmente que deveria ir mais devagar. Itachi havia feito o desafio, então era de se presumir que estaria aguardando lá por algum tempo. Ele sabia que podia descansar e se recuperar, realmente se preparar para o confronto...

Mas nesse meio tempo Itachi tinha Sakura. E Sasuke não iria deixá-la nas mãos de seu irmão por mais tempo do que o estritamente necessário – a idéia de Sakura a mercê de Itachi lhe deixava enjoado.

'_Ele não vai matá-la, '_ ele disse pra si mesmo, tentando acalmar as pesadas batidas erráticas do seu coração que não tinham nada a ver com o ritmo frenético que impunha a si mesmo. '_Se a quisesse morta, ele teria cortado sua garganta sem hesitação. Ele a quer viva, ele vai mantê-la viva... '_

Mas isso não ajudava a calar os sussurros que diziam o quão audaciosa Sakura era, do quanto ela poderia contrariar Itachi... e o que ele poderia fazer pra subjugá-la. Se ela desafiasse Itachi, ele poderia sentenciá-la a alguns dias de agonia em seu Tsukiyomi para enfatizar seu poder sobre ela.

'_Ele a quer viva, ele a quer viva... '_

É claro, esses pensamentos também se perguntavam pra que exatamente Itachi podia querer Sakura viva. Se o membro da Akatsuki estava realmente atrás das bestas de caldas... isso queria dizer que Itachi a estaria torturando para obter informações sobre Naruto?

Sasuke impôs um ritmo ainda maior a sua já impressionante velocidade. Ele sabia que estava forçando os outros a acompanhá-lo, mas não conseguia se importar nesse momento.

"Tem vários chakras idênticos uns aos outros ao nosso redor," Karin disse sem fôlego.

'_Clones_, ' Sasuke se deu conta. Aparentemente Naruto estava entre o grupo de ninjas que o seguiam. Mas ele não esperaria nada diferente.

"Vamos continuar!" ele gritou.

Se se deparassem com algum dos clones... então eles teriam que lidar com ele. Sasuke sabia o quão vantajoso seria ter os ninjas de Konoha no esconderijo – uma comitiva de shinobi garantiria que Sakura fosse libertada e escoltada de volta pra Konoha em segurança... mas quais seriam as chances de eles acreditarem em sua história ao invés de tentarem arrastá-lo de volta pra Konoha ou matá-lo à primeira vista? E mesmo que eles acreditassem nele, Sasuke não tinha tempo de ficar dando explicações.

Sakura precisava dele.

E cada segundo desperdiçado representava outro segundo em que ela ficava nas mãos de Itachi. Sasuke percebeu seus dedos automaticamente começando a formar os selos para executar o jutsu de teleporte e cerrou os punhos, separando suas mãos.

'_Não! Se! Teleporte! Se você estiver sem chakra quando confrontá-lo ele vai te matar!"_

Ele teve que apertar os dentes pra evitar que gritasse aquelas palavras, se agarrando à autodisciplina forjada a ferro ao longo de anos de treinamento pra vingar sua família.

Mas quando pensava em Sakura – sua Sakura – nas mãos de seu irmão, ele podia praticamente ver sua autodisciplina desmoronando.

E sob toda aquela fúria e preocupação, culpa se revirava em seu estômago como ácido. Se ele tivesse deixado ela partir quando estavam no hotel – quanto ele _deveria_ tê-la deixado partir – então isso nunca teria acontecido...

Ele viu um lampejo amarelo mais a frente, e Sasuke ficou grato pela distração dos pensamentos cada vez mais sombrios sobre o que Sakura poderia estar passando. A mancha amarela tomou forma e ele pôde ver claramente uma cabeleira loira bagunçada... sobre um rosto bem familiar.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gritou.

Sasuke não diminuiu seu ritmo nem um segundo. Ele esticou seu braço, pretendendo arrastar Naruto junto com ele.

"Naruto! Escuta –"

Mas tão logo sua mão encontrou o ombro do loiro, o rapaz desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça.

Devia ser um dos clones de Naruto. Sasuke soltou um palavrão, mas continuou. Mesmo que fosse conveniente trazer Naruto consigo para garantir a segurança de Sakura, ele não iria divergir de seu caminho pra procurar por outro clone. Ele e seu time teriam que ser o suficiente.

Se bem que Hebi estava se cansando rápido com o ritmo desumano da corrida. Ele havia antecipado algum tipo de reclamação, mas nenhum dos três fez qualquer protesto.

Juugo estava em silêncio, como de costume, mas seu rosto tinha a expressão mais selvagem que Sasuke já vira fora de seus acessos de raiva. Suigetsu, que normalmente estaria choramingando por um descanso agora, não soltou uma reclamação sequer, a única expressão em seu rosto era uma de determinação impiedosa.

E Karin... bem, ela provavelmente pressentiu que ele não estava com paciência pra escutar quaisquer objeções.

Eles estavam indo pro esconderijo Uchiha, e eles estavam indo pra lá o mais rápido possível.

.

.

.

"Eu encontrei ele!" Naruto gritou conforme um de seus clones deixou de existir e assim transferiu suas memórias pra ele. "Me sigam – acho que tem algum problema!"

"Por que você diz isso?" Kakashi perguntou, correndo mais rápido pra se colocar ao seu lado.

"Porque Sakura não estava com eles," o Jinchuuriki praticamente rosnou. "Havia Sasuke e três outras pessoas, mas Sakura não estava lá!"

"Então eles se separaram?" Yamato perguntou. "Sakura escapou?"

"O bastardo parecia bem aflito," Naruto comentou.

Ele duvidava que outra pessoa notasse. Sasuke era tão apático que fazia dele uma pessoa extremamente difícil de interpretar... mas uma vez que você aprendesse, um mundo de informações podiam ser notadas em cada movimento dos seus músculos faciais.

E Naruto podia dizer que Sasuke estava praticamente gritando.

.

.

.

'_Isso tem que ser algum tipo de recorde, '_ uma pequena, lúcida e peculiarmente calma parte do cérebro de Sakura comentou. '_Isso é o quê? Meu terceiro seqüestro seguido? Primeiro Oto, depois Sasuke, e agora Itachi! Quando foi que eu me tornei uma mercadoria tão requisitada?'_

O resto de sua mente estava tentando bolar algum plano de ação.

Itachi a soltou tão logo o teleporte se concluiu, e Sakura se viu num grande salão de pedra. Vários degraus levavam a um platô elevado, onde havia uma grande cadeira de pedra, como um trono. O brasão dos Uchiha estava gravado nas paredes, mas estranhamente, a parede atrás do trono tinha uma imagem com noves espirais.

Sakura tinha uma leve suspeita que aquilo deveria representar a Kyuubi – a besta de nove caudas.

Mas o aspecto mais bizarro daquele lugar era o fato de que parecia prestes a desmoronar – as paredes e piso pareciam estar descascando e rachando, com vários buracos em alguns lugares.

Itachi estava a sua frente, analisando ela com interesse, mas agora havia uma boa distância entre eles. Ele não havia feito qualquer esforço pra prendê-la ou limitar sua liberdade de qualquer forma, como se sua presença fosse o suficiente pra mantê-la cativa.

E talvez ele tivesse razão quanto a isso, Sakura podia admitir. Ele havia acabado de transportá-los por uma distância impressionante e não aparentava o mínimo cansaço. Ela apenas havia encarado uma projeção de Itachi no passado (não achava que podia chamar aquela técnica de clone)... e aquilo já havia se mostrado difícil o suficiente. Ela tremia em pensar o quão poderoso o Itachi verdadeiro deveria ser.

Os olhos de Sakura se voltaram pra entrada do salão, e ela imaginou se haveria alguma possibilidade de ela ser rápida o suficiente pra alcançá-la antes que ele o fizesse.

"Já vou adverti-la agora quanto a tentar escapar," Itachi disse, seu tom calmo, mas de alguma maneira transmitindo milhares de ameaças.

Ele deu um passo a frente, e Sakura recuou, automaticamente tentando manter vários metros de distância entre ela e o assassino.

Mas ela não foi capaz de dar dois passos antes de sentir a fria parede de pedra contra suas costas. O avanço de Itachi não se deteve em nenhum momento e Sakura sentiu medo cutucar o fundo de sua mente, lembrando que ela estava diante de _Itachi_, sem uma arma à mão e incapaz de desferir sequer um golpe de chakra.

O Uchiha se deteve quando estava talvez a quinze centímetros diante dela e Sakura voltou os olhos pra baixo, automaticamente evitando seus olhos caso ele tentasse usar o Mangekyou contra ela. Ele não disse nada, e Sakura teve a impressão de estar sendo estudada como um espécime numa placa de Petri.

Sakura não podia negar que estivesse assustada, mas se recusava a se entregar ao medo, mordendo os dentes e firmando os ombros. Precisava mais do que uma invasão do seu espaço pessoal pra subjugá-la!

Mas ela não o olhou nos olhos, é claro – isso teria sido simplesmente estúpido.

Itachi analisou a mulher diante de si com cuidado. Ele nunca havia deixado passar uma oportunidade de aprofundar o ódio de Sasuke por ele (afinal de contas, quanto mais seu irmão o odiasse, mais disposto estaria a fazer o que deveria ser feito) e ele sabia que tinha uma rica e inexplorada mina de oportunidade na sua frente. O ódio e raiva quanto à morte de sua família havia tido vários anos pra esfriar, pra se tornar esse ressentimento latente e calculado, ao invés da ira em chamas que um dia já foi.

Sakura representava uma perfeita oportunidade de jogar lenha na fogueira mais uma vez – a despeito de seus protestos, era óbvio que Sasuke se importava com ela de forma profunda.

Itachi não a mataria, visto que Sakura seria necessária mais tarde... mas o que mais ele poderia fazer?

Ele continuava a observá-la, reparando na coleira em seu pescoço, e se pegou imaginando o que Sasuke faria se ele a violentasse.

A idéia era desagradável, e se ele o fizesse sem dúvidas a garota ficaria traumatizada – ela não iria querer que Sasuke sequer a tocasse...

Por outro lado, ele não precisava de fato violentá-la – ele apenas precisava fazer Sasuke acreditar nisso.

"Vou me desculpar antecipadamente pelo o que estou prestes a fazer," Itachi disse educadamente. "Mas é necessário."

Sakura piscou confusa, surpresa pelo tom apologético em sua voz, e lutou contra a vontade de olhá-lo nos olhos.

A médica não pôde conter um grito de surpresa e dor quando Itachi agarrou sua camisa de repente e, usando de força bruta, literalmente a arrancou de seu corpo. O material voou em farrapos pro chão, expondo seu sutiã, e Sakura desferiu um golpe contra Itachi, tentando se afastar dele.

"Eu não vou violentá-la," ele estalou, agarrando seu pulso e o forçando dolorosamente contra a parede. "Só preciso criar a ilusão disso."

"Pra quê? Sasuke?" Sakura retrucou, lutando sob suas mãos. "Não acho que ele sequer vá se importar com o que você fizer comigo; eu sou apenas uma inconveniência pra ele!"

Mesmo ela sabia que aquilo não era inteiramente verdade – aquele beijo tinha que significar algo, certo? – mas ela não estava disposta a revelar aquilo pra Itachi.

"Inconveniência?" Itachi refletiu num tom de voz tranqüilo. "Acho que não – você é muito mais do que uma inconveniência pra Sasuke."

Sakura permaneceu em silêncio, se contorcendo insubordinadamente sob suas mãos, mas ao mesmo tempo relutante em atacá-lo diretamente no caso disso provocar alguma reação mais drástica. A tensão no ar fazia seu peito doer, e ela desejou que ainda tivesse sua camisa.

"Há muitas coisas na vida de Sasuke capazes de provocar sua ira, seu ódio... mas eu nunca havia visto algo que o acalmasse... Até hoje. E ele se controlou... por você."

Itachi estava sendo perfeitamente honesto na sua avaliação de seu irmão. Ele havia visto pessoalmente o quão facilmente Sasuke podia ser induzido à raiva... mas ele nunca havia visto algo capaz de suprimir a fúria dele. Com uma palavra de Sakura ele se controlou. Por ela, ele havia recolhido sua mão quando normalmente teria erguido ela.

"Não importa que ele diga o contrário, meu irmão faria o impossível pra garantir sua segurança."

Com isso, ele esticou a mão e agarrou a alça direita do seu sutiã, arrebentando o elástico e levantando uma marca vermelha em sua pele. Sakura rosnou e levantou o joelho, tentando acertá-lo na virilha, mas Itachi largou seu pulso e deu um passo atrás, fora de seu alcance imediato.

"Você vai dificultar minha vida?" ele perguntou como se não se importasse com a resposta.

"O que você acha?" Sakura explodiu, uma mão agarrava sua alça arrebentada de forma que não ficasse ainda mais exposta.

Ela não tinha idéia que motivo Itachi poderia ter pra fazer parecer que ele a havia estuprado, mas sabia que não seria para o benefício de Sasuke. Seus olhos permaneceram fixos nos pés dele, tentando prever seu próximo movimento, mas ela era inexperiente nesse tipo de combate e foi pega de surpresa quando os pés desapareceram repentinamente de seu campo de visão.

Quando percebeu, havia sido girada e empurrada com o rosto contra a parede. A pedra rústica arranhava sua bochecha, e ela se retraiu quando sentiu sua pele rasgando. O corpo de Itachi estava pressionado contra o seu, uma pressão sólida a mantendo presa completamente contra a parede.

Uma mão deslizou pelo seu quadril, afrouxando seu cinto e abrindo este – Sakura ouviu o som do metal contra o piso quando o acessório caiu. Sua calça permaneceu precariamente abaixo de sua cintura, e quando Itachi arrancou seu botão, ela então escorregou até seus tornozelos.

Sakura tentou chutar atrás, mas o tecido prendia suas pernas. Ela gritou obscenidades contra a parede, então lançou seu cotovelo pra cima, atrás de si mesma. O golpe conectou com um corpo firme, e ela foi recompensada com um leve chiado de desagrado. A mão que lhe agarrava perdeu força e Sakura empurrou a parede, tentando ganhar espaço suficiente pra conseguir se virar...

Então, a mão se Itachi agarrou o cabelo de Sakura, empurrando ela com violência em retaliação. Sua cabeça se chocou contra a pedra, a deixando desorientada. O relaxamento momentâneo de seu corpo deu a Itachi a oportunidade de agarrar ambos os seus pulsos como uma das mãos e pressioná-los contra a parede pra prendê-la no lugar.

Sua cotovelada havia lhe cortado o lábio, mas ele estava de fato satisfeito com isso. Itachi sabia que pra essa farsa parecer verdadeira, ele deveria ter marcas nele também – Sakura não teria se submetido a ele de forma dócil.

Ela parecia ter se recobrado do impacto contra sua cabeça e agora estava se contorcendo e lutando contra ele mais uma vez, suas mãos se sacudindo sob as dele. Um bisturi de chakra surgiu entre os dedos de Sakura e Itachi colocou mais força em suas mãos – ele não podia lhe dar oportunidade de se libertar e usá-lo.

Sua mão livre desceu para o seu seio o apertou de modo perverso. Sakura ganiu mas Itachi não lhe deu atenção, parando apenas quando teve certeza que havia deixado marcas em sua pele. Então desceu mais sua mão até a parte interna de sua coxa pra aplicar a mesma pressão lá.

Sakura teve a sensação de que deveria estar muito mais assustada do que realmente estava por conta da mão que percorria seu corpo. Mas o próprio Itachi havia dito que não iria violentá-la, e Sakura não viu motivo pra duvidar dele – porque mentiria? Os dedos se afundando em sua pele pareciam frios e distantes; não havia ânsia em seu toque, nenhum desejo de impor seu poder sobre ela, nenhuma necessidade de subjugá-la ou dominá-la.

Esse ataque não era nada além de uma tentativa deliberada e calculada em causar-lhe uma série de hematomas que fizessem aparentar que ela havia sido violentada.

Mas isso não queria dizer que ela agüentaria calada. Já que não podia chutá-lo, Sakura se conformou em mover seu pé pra trás e enterrar seu calcanhar no pé dele. A mão de Itachi perdeu força num reflexo de dor, e Sakura puxou as mãos pra baixo, seu bisturi de chakra cortando a palma da mão de seu captor.

Itachi foi pra trás rapidamente conforme Sakura girava. Ele recuou longe o suficiente pra ficar fora do alcance de quaisquer golpes que pudessem debilitá-lo, mas deliberadamente perto o suficiente pra que o bisturi pudesse causar um corte leve em sua clavícula.

Então ele se moveu com a velocidade pela qual era conhecido, tirou suas mãos do caminho e agarrou seus pulsos mais uma vez, a empurrando bruscamente contra a parede atrás dela.

Itachi a examinou com um olho crítico, como um artista contemplando as pinceladas finais de uma pintura. Ela parecia com uma mulher completamente violada. Suas roupas estavam em farrapos a seus pés, e havia um ferimento em sua cabeça que sangrava lentamente e manchava suas mechas rosadas. Suas roupas íntimas estavam manchadas e amarrotadas, e ele havia se certificado que os hematomas decorando seu corpo se concentrassem em seus braços, quadris, coxas e peitos.

Sakura respirava com um pouco de dificuldade por conta dos esforços da luta, e quando ele inclinou a cabeça e, deliberadamente mordeu sua clavícula, ela rangeu os dentes engolindo um grito e se debateu contra ele, tentando chutar as calças com as botas pra que pudesse chutá-lo com uma das pernas.

Ele apertou seus pulsos com mais força e a mordeu novamente, dessa vez a pele macia do pescoço, bem acima da clavícula, até que lhe tirasse sangue.

Sakura soltou um rosnado gutural e se contorceu contra ele. Uma de suas mãos a soltou e Sakura habilmente acertou um soco em seu rosto. A cabeça de Itachi foi pra trás, mas a mão que ainda agarrava seu pulso o torceu com violência, e Sakura foi jogada contra o chão.

Itachi plantou um pé em seu pescoço pra mantê-la no chão, satisfeito com a marca de seus dentes sangrando no pescoço dela, e contente pela dor latejando em seu queixo. Ele tinha certeza que a essa altura, estava machucado o suficiente pra passar a impressão que teve que lutar violentamente com Sakura.

A médica tossiu contra a pressão em seu pescoço, suas mãos agarrando o tornozelo de Itachi, tentando torcê-lo de algum modo pra forçá-lo a soltá-la. Ela nunca havia ressentido mais essa coleira – se não fosse um fator, ela já teria quebrado sua perna como um palito de dentes.

Ele a soltou abruptamente, como se tivesse chegado a algum tipo de decisão, e Sakura se moveu em trôpegos pra trás, e então se levantou, chutando as calças enroscadas em seus tornozelos.

É claro, isso a deixava com nada além de suas roupas íntimas, mas Sakura tinha problemas maiores do que constrangimento. Ela se pressionou contra a pedra, seus olhos se voltando para a entrada, debatendo a idéia de escapar... mas ao mesmo tempo, sabia que não tinha a menor chance e não queria dar qualquer motivo pra Itachi se aproximar novamente.

Itachi imaginou como poderia incapacitar a mulher a sua frente. Ele não podia permitir que ela interferisse, mas ao mesmo tempo, precisava dela consciente – como uma testemunha pra confirmar a história de Sasuke.

Ele tinha conhecimento sobre a coleira que ela usava; fora projetada pra interferir com os canais de chakra, limitando seu uso dessa forma. O chakra em si ainda estava presente, mas apenas uma pequena quantidade poderia ser utilizada. E se o usuário forçasse seus limites, eles freqüentemente ficariam zonzos e poderiam até mesmo desmaiar.

Mas a dificuldade da coleira se dava pelo selo gravado no lado de dentro da trava, evitando que a coleira fosse aberta sem que o selo fosse liberado antes. E se a coleira fosse cortada, a quebra do selo provocava a liberação de uma toxina que causava paralisia, destinada a incapacitar o escravo que tentasse fugir, pra que este pudesse ser encontrado e recapturado.

Itachi sabia o que podia fazer.

"Não se mova," ele instruiu Sakura simplesmente, puxando uma kunai.

Sakura ficou tensa, mal tendo tempo de registrar suas palavras antes de sentir uma repentina sensação de metal afiado e frio contra seu pescoço. Ela recuou, mas Itachi agarrou a base da coleira e a puxou de sua nuca. Sakura engasgou quando a agulha saiu de sua pele, mas esqueceu da dor no mesmo momento em que viu a coleira na mão de Itachi, a tira de couro partida em um corte preciso e limpo.

E ele nem mesmo resvalou sua pele.

Por um momento ela se sentiu bem. Mas então, dormência correu pelo seu corpo com uma velocidade impressionante, e cada músculo seu de repente pareceu ser feito de água. Seus joelhos se dobraram e ela caiu nos braços de Itachi, incapaz até mesmo de gritar.

O Uchiha foi surpreendentemente gentil quando a levantou, se direcionando para o centro do salão e depositando ela na pedra fria. Ele ajeitou seu corpo maleável de forma quase artística, meio curvada em si como se tivesse tentado se encolher numa posição fetal. Itachi reparou no sangue em sua palma manchando a pele de Sakura, e deliberadamente agarrou o canto de sua calcinha, deixando o tecido absorver o sangue.

Ele ajeitou as calças ao redor de seus tornozelos mais uma vez, e colocou os restos de sua camisa sobre ela, fazendo parecer que ele simplesmente rasgou suas roupas, tomou o que quis, e então a deixou jogada onde estava.

Tamanha desconsideração e humilhação de Sakura serviria apenas pra deixar Sasuke mais furioso.

Itachi sabia que seu irmão teve muitos anos pra refletir sobre os eventos do massacre e sua explicação tão loquaz pra tal ato. E ele sabia que muitas peças não deveriam estar se encaixando em sua mente. Itachi tinha quase certeza que qualquer confronto entre ele e Sasuke envolveria muitas perguntas pertinentes... perguntas que ele esperava evitar.

Se seu irmão acreditasse que ele havia violentado Sakura, era possível que ele apenas o decapitasse num acesso de fúria ao invés de se conter por conta de informações.

Sakura sentiu Itachi posicioná-la no chão, seus membros pesados como chumbo mesmo enquanto ela gritava pra que eles se movessem. Mas mesmo em meio ao seu desespero, alguma parte de si registrou que era realmente uma fraude complexa essa que Itachi estava arquitetando – qual era o sentido disso tudo? Ele queria que Sasuke acreditasse que ele a havia violentado... porque? O que ele possivelmente podia ganhar com isso?

A não ser que, após todos esses anos, provocar Sasuke tivesse se tornado algum tipo de jogo pra ele.

Ela viu Itachi pegar a coleira e quebrar a agulha, antes de colocá-la novamente ao redor de seu pescoço, fazendo parecer que ainda estava intacta. Seu corpo estava voltado pra entrada, e por um momento ela esperou poder ver Sasuke entrar, mas Itachi deliberadamente puxou algumas mechas do cabelo rosa sobre seu rosto, bloqueando sua visão, com a intenção óbvia de fazer Sasuke acreditar que ela estava inconsciente quando ele chegasse.

Considerando que seu corpo parecia nada mais do que uma pedra de mármore na qual estava presa, não havia absolutamente nenhuma maneira através da qual pudesse mostrar pra Sasuke que estava acordada se ele não pudesse ver seus olhos.

O fato de que ela não podia nem mesmo tirar os cabelos do rosto a deixavam tanto irritada quanto assustada. Falta de controle nunca lhe caiu bem, e Sakura teve que lutar contra uma sensação sufocante de claustrofobia. O fato que seu cabelo estava essencialmente cegando ela, não ajudava com o seu temor.

Uma batalha desesperadora estava prestes a começar e ela estava completamente vulnerável – ela não ia ser capaz nem mesmo de rolar pra fora do caminho. Diabos, ela não ia nem ver um ataque chegando!

'_Se acalma,_´ Sakura disse pra si mesma. ' _Pânico não leva a nada. Se concentra, pensa com clareza, e bola um jeito pra sair dessa!'_

Mas o que ela podia fazer se não podia se mover?

Mas conforme Sakura forçava sua mente a examinar o que sabia sobre a coleira, ela se deu conta que havia uma coisa que poderia fazer. A coleira funcionava através de químicas, o que queria dizer que essa paralisia havia sido provocada pela liberação de uma toxina, então se ela pudesse canalizar chakra pro seu próprio corpo, especialmente seu próprio fígado, ela podia desintoxicar seu sistema e provavelmente se recuperar mais rapidamente.

Assim, Sakura lentamente e cuidadosamente tentou canalizar seu chakra. Era difícil, principalmente por que não podia se mover. Médicos tradicionalmente canalizavam chakra pra área afetada através das mãos, simplesmente porque era muito mais fácil levar chakra até as mãos do que deixá-lo atravessar os complexos sistemas espalhados pelo corpo até chegar onde precisava.

E como Sakura teria que fazer isso sem ajuda de seus braços... sabia que levaria um tempo.

Bem, não é como se fosse a qualquer lugar.

.

.

.

(cena: mangá 380)

Sasuke atravessou a cidade em ruínas até o esconderijo, não diminuindo em nada sua velocidade, mesmo quando Karin alertou sobre um enorme chakra se aproximando em grande velocidade.

Um balanço de um manto da Akatsuki, e então Kisame estava em frente a eles com sua gigantesca espada apoiada em seu ombro.

"Onde ela está?" As palavras de Sasuke soaram perigosamente silenciosas.

"Ela está com Itachi," Kisame disse suavemente. "Sasuke, por favor, continue sozinho. Itachi preferiria que o resto de nós aguardasse aqui."

"Vocês três esperem aqui!" Sasuke estalou. Ainda que preferisse que eles o acompanhassem pra garantir que Sakura fosse retirada do campo de batalha, ele não queria assumir o risco de Itachi machucá-la caso qualquer pessoa além dele se aproximasse.

"Ei, se o sujeito está com a princesa, nós não deveríamos ir junto?" Suigetsu interveio, meio sem fôlego – um resultado do ritmo frenético que Sasuke os forçou a manter. "Quer dizer, a gente devia se certificar que ela saia de lá, certo?"

Mas ele estava falando com espaço vazio. Sasuke já havia continuado.

Suigetsu soltou um palavrão.

"Tenho certeza que Sasuke vai cuidar da Sakura," Juugo disse em voz baixa, soando como se tentasse convencer a si mesmo. Ele agarrava a mochila de Sakura como se fosse um talismã, e havia uma expressão em seu olhar que sugeria que ele estava se debatendo com seu ímpeto assassino.

Suigetsu encolheu os ombros, deixando o assunto de lado. Ele observou Kisame e considerou desafiá-lo – essa era a principal razão pela qual havia concordado em acompanhar Sasuke, afinal de contas – mas rapidamente desconsiderou. A corrida rigorosa até aqui o havia deixado exausto demais pra tentar lutar com um homem tão poderoso.

E se Juugo tivesse um ataque, ele queria estar em condições de sair do caminho às pressas.

.

.

.

"Você se demorou, Sasuke," Itachi comentou conforme seu irmão entrou. "Temo que eu e Sakura tivemos que nos entreter sem você."

Sasuke sabia que estava vendo cópias dos verdadeiros Itachi e Sakura que estavam ocultos por um genjutsu – seu Sharingan lhe revelou isso – mas também sabia que a condição de Sakura era exatamente a mesma da cópia que enxergava.

A mesma condição seminua, os mesmos ferimentos espalhados pelo seu corpo como sombras.

Sasuke disse pra si mesmo que essa fúria vermelha que o invadia era porque estava encarando o assassino de sua família. Mas ele sabia ser uma mentira – ele havia tido muitos anos pra lidar com esse ressentimento, e encará-lo com calma, astúcia e frieza calculada. Isso era a chama vermelha e fervente de uma ferida fresca, uma fúria nova.

E sua fonte era Sakura – inconsciente, encolhida em dor e obviamente violada no chão frio de pedra.

Enquanto corria pro esconderijo Uchiha, ele temia que Sakura estivesse sofrendo sob os efeitos do Mangekyou de Itachi. A idéia que seu irmão pudesse violentá-la nunca havia passado pela sua cabeça.

'_Eu devia ter me teleportado... '_

"Você devia tê-la deixado fora disso." Sasuke podia praticamente sentir o gosto da adrenalina e fúria na sua língua.

Itachi emitiu um leve som de escárnio que Sasuke não achou que podia ser chamado de risada. "Mas foi você quem a colocou no meio disso."

Itachi pôde sentir a pulsação ameaçadora do chakra de Sasuke preencher o salão – seu irmão estava reagindo exatamente como ele esperava. Desde o colapso de Oto, muitas pessoas vinham contando histórias, e ele deu especial atenção àquelas envolvendo Sasuke.

Especialmente àquelas sobre como Sakura acabou junto dele. O destino de uma mulher de Konoha numa base de Oto nunca era agradável – Itachi suspeitava que a possibilidade que Sakura fosse violentada era um antigo medo de Sasuke, e ele não apenas cutucou essa ferida, ele a abriu mais ainda e esfregou sal.

(cena: mangá 384)

Sasuke arrastou os olhos pra longe de Sakura, sabendo que se continuasse olhando o corpo mal tratado, iria jogar sua compostura pela janela, juntamente com seu controle sobre o selo amaldiçoado. Sutilmente e com cuidado, ele lançou um genjutsu, permitindo que sua ilusão atacasse a cópia de Itachi – confidente que pareceria real – conforme ele se esgueirava atrás do trono.

Ele estava a poucos centímetros de corpo imóvel de Sakura, e suprimiu o ímpeto de alcançá-la – ele precisava cuidar de Itachi primeiro.

Ainda que o corpo caído de Sakura fosse bem real, ele podia dizer que o Itachi sentado no trono não era – o Itachi verdadeiro (e o trono verdadeiro) estavam vários metros atrás da ilusão, oculto por um genjutsu. Mas Sasuke decidiu agir como se a ilusão fosse verdadeira – poderia ajudar a enganar Itachi, e Sasuke usaria o elemento surpresa a seu favor.

Assim, quando a ilusão de Sasuke derrotou a cópia de Itachi, Sasuke usou sua espada pra atravessar o trono de pedra, atingindo o genjutsu de Itachi no peito... mas não fatalmente.

(cena: mangá 385)

"Eu tenho uma última pergunta pra você," ele chiou, interpretando seu papel até o fim.

"Uma pergunta?" Itachi perguntou. "Achei que você iria querer me matar na mesma hora... principalmente depois do que fiz com a pequena Sakura."

Sangue pulsava pelas veias de Sasuke, ecoando pelos seus ouvidos e abafando as palavras de Itachi num ímpeto de fúria. Ele mordeu os dentes, e usou cada partícula de autocontrole pra se conter e não atacar o Itachi verdadeiro e arrancar o coração de seu peito.

O selo amaldiçoado tremeu, e algumas marcas se espalharam pelo seu ombro, escapando do seu controle oscilante.

"Quem é o terceiro sobrevivente Uchiha?" ele perguntou, ignorando as palavras de Itachi.

Sakura encarou seu cabelo, incapaz mesmo de piscar. O que ela estava escutando? Havia um terceiro Uchiha?

"Por que você quer saber sobre ele?" Itachi comentou, mas o som pareceu um tanto úmido aos ouvidos de Sakura, como se ele estivesse engasgando com algo.

"Porque eu vou matá-lo depois que matar você!" Sasuke disse com raiva. "Naquela noite... você disse que havia uma terceira pessoa. Me dei conta que só podia ser uma pessoa que você não havia assassinado, o que quer dizer que ele te ajudou a eliminar o resto do clã – nem mesmo você conseguiria assassinar toda a força policial de Konoha sozinho. Então, quem foi?"

"Uchiha Madara."

' _O quê?' _foi tudo o que passou pelo cérebro de Sakura. '_Ele não foi um dos fundadores de Konoha... então ele não estaria morto a essa altura? A não ser que houvesse outra pessoa no clã com o mesmo nome...'_

Ela pode ouvir vagamente Sasuke fazer as mesmas objeções que ela, e voltou sua atenção novamente àquela conversa surreal, curiosa apesar de tudo.

"Madara está bem vivo," Itachi afirmou. "Se você acredita em mim ou não é escolha sua."

"Já cansei das suas mentiras!" Sasuke rosnou – não sem razão, Sakura sentiu.

"As pessoas vivem suas vidas baseado naquilo que acreditam ser verdade, e é assim que definem realidade," Itachi disse, e Sakura achou ser um momento estranho pra um discurso filosófico. "Mas verdade é um conceito vago, e dessa forma, sua realidade pode ser uma miragem."

"O que você está querendo dizer?" Sasuke parecia mais e mais irritado.

"O modo como você simplesmente decidiu que Madara devia estar morto. O modo que você acreditou que eu era um irmão gentil e atencioso."

Sakura não podia se encolher de fato, mas ela se contraiu mentalmente, num gesto de empatia a Sasuke.

Sasuke sentiu fúria se espalhar pelo seu corpo. Todo essa conversa de Itachi sobre verdade e realidade não era nada além de papo furado sem sentido – a realidade era o corpo de seus pais numa poça de sangue, a realidade era Sakura inconsciente e violentada a alguns passos dele.

A realidade era que Itachi era um monstro – um monstro que ele finalmente iria aniquilar.

* * *

"_Aqueles que odeiam com mais fervor devem ter um dia amado profundamente, aqueles que querem negar que o mundo já deve ter abraçado o que eles agora destroem."_

_- Kurt Tucholsky_

* * *

**Intensooooo! O.o**

**Sentiram o drama? Foi por isso que eu falei que a história fica mais interessante depois do capítulo 14. Vou estragar parte da surpresa e entregar que ainda vão aparecer dois vilões pra atrapalhar a vida do nosso casal.**

**Bom, senti que tem muita gente que não gosta de ler capítulo em pedaços, e tem muita gente que não gosta de esperar muito pelo update. Minha conclusão: vocês querem capítulos completos rápidos, certo? Rs. **

**Vou fazer o seguinte: vou postar apenas capítulos completos, exceto quando sentir que vou demorar muito mesmo pra postá-los. Daí vou postar um pedaço (pelo menos metade) pra aliviar a agonia da espera e avisar quando ele será postado na íntegra. **

**E no próximo capítulo a emoção continua...**

Capítulo 16 - Confronto

A batalha dos irmãos continua de forma violenta, enquanto Sakura continua a lutar contra os efeitos da toxina.

Em meio aos golpes e palavras selvagens, Sasuke finalmente se dá conta do segredo para o verdadeiro poder.

E esta é a última lição que Itachi gostaria de deixar pra seu irmãozinho.

Mas com o desfecho desta batalha épica em meio a ruínas, cinzas e sangue, o que restará pra cada uma destas três personagens?

**É isso aí pessoal.**

**Esperem o próximo capítulo,... ele deve ser postado ainda no mês de maio (espero...)**

**E não se esqueçam de deixar reviews dizendo o que acharam desse capítulo.**

**Pessoalmente, quando li essa fic achei genial esse pedaço da história. A autora conseguiu deixar o clima tenso e pesado sem de fato deixar a história pesada demais, sem perder muita da inocência das personagens. Já imaginou o que ia acontecer com a cabeça da Sakura se o Itachi tivesse mesmo violentado ela. E o coitado do Sasuke? Como ia ser a interação dele com a Sakura? É claro que eventualmente ele vai descobrir a verdade, e vai ser muito legal ver a reação de cada um, mas até lá ele vai sofrer com aquele sentimento de culpa dentro dele. **

**Já disse e repito: sou sádica mesmo! Persongens estão aí pra sofrer pelo bem da história, rs... mas no final dá tudo certo,... acho. Veremos.**

**Bom, já falei demais.**

**Até mais pessoal..**

**dai86**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oi gente! Com um parágrafo por dia até que a tradução não demora tanto assim...**

**Espero que tenham curtido o dia das mães (eu ainda tô digerindo a comida, rs).**

**Boa leitura! Ah, não esqueçam de deixar reviews!**

**dai86**

* * *

"_Nunca cerque seu inimigo completamente. Deixe alguma via de fuga, pois ele vai lutar ainda mais desesperadamente se encurralado."_

_- Alex Haley_

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**Confronto**

.

(cena: mangá 385)

Sasuke girou, sua lâmina de eletricidade voou pelo ar pra se enterrar na pedra a um centímetro da bochecha do Itachi verdadeiro. Ele puxou sua espada conforme o genjutsu sumia, uma parte de si confortado de uma forma bizarra por agora ter uma confirmação visual que ele realmente estava entre Sakura e Itachi.

"Você ainda não tem mesmos olhos que eu," Itachi comentou.

"Então use o Mangekyou Sharingan e tente me matar!" Sasuke desafiou.

"O Mangekyou Sharingan tem uma característica única," Itachi disse enquanto se levantava.

Sasuke franziu a testa. Que diabos era isso? O desgraçado havia desafiado ele, praticamente lhe dando um tapa no rosto quando seqüestrou Sakura (especialmente considerando o que ele havia feito com ela, apesar de que Sasuke estava se esforçando pra não pensar nisso) e até agora, tudo o que fez foi lhe dar sermões.

"Desde o dia que é ativado, seu possuidor começa a ficar cego. Quanto mais usá-lo, mais rápido o processo ocorre."

'_Sorte então Sasuke não ter matado Naruto, '_ Sakura refletiu sem humor.

Sasuke guardou aquela informação – parece que cegueira era o preço eventual que um Uchiha pagava pra controlar a Kyuubi.

Mas honestamente, ele tinha assuntos mais urgentes pra discutir. "Madara, quem é ele?"

"Ele foi o primeiro homem a ter a Kyuubi em suas mãos. Meu companheiro, meu mentor, um homem realmente indestrutível. E a única pessoa que guarda o último segredo do Mangekyou Sharingan."

Sakura tentou fechar os dedos e foi recompensada quando sentiu os músculos de seu braço se contrair. O resultado final não era nada próximo a um movimento de fato, mas era algo.

"Há mais sobre o Sharingan do que ser capaz de controlar a Kyuubi?" ela ouviu Sasuke perguntar.

"Sim. A última... e mais importante peça do quebra-cabeça," Itachi respondeu enquanto seus olhos lentamente se alteravam para o Mangekyou.

"O que é?" Sasuke estalou, cansado das palavras crípticas de Itachi.

"A história é sobre nosso clã," Itachi entoou. "Uma história sobre Uchiha Madara e seu irmão... seu irmão mais jovem."

Sakura ouviu distraidamente a conversa, seu poder total de concentração estava em purgar de seu sistema... o que quer que a coleira tivesse injetado quando Itachi a cortou. Ela vagamente registrou a narrativa de Itachi sobre ambos os irmão que obtiveram o Mangekyou Sharingan, e que subiram ao controle do clã Uchiha, com Madara na liderança. Mas Madara havia começado a ficar cego, e em desespero, arrancou os olhos de seu irmão e os implantou em si mesmo.

Honestamente, Sakura achava que o gesto tinha '_psicopata' _carimbado nele. Se ela estivesse ficando cega, sua primeira reação não seria arrancar os olhos de outra pessoa e enfiar nas próprias órbitas.

Mas aparentemente, isso foi o necessário – ao trocar o hospedeiro, Madara ganhou um Mangekyou Sharingan permanente, um que não iria se deteriorar aos poucos. Seu poder lhe permitiu ganhar controle de cada clã shinobi com que teve contato, e eventualmente, a aliança dos Uchiha com o clã Senju deu origem a Konoha. Mas ele e o Primeiro Hokage tiveram desavenças quanto a políticas da vila, e apesar de Madara ter perdido a disputa pelo controle de Konoha, ele seguiu em frente e deu origem a Akatsuki.

Itachi também revelou que Madara esteve por trás do ataque da Kyuubi a Konoha, mas novamente foi impedido, desta vez pelo Quarto Hokage.

E parecia que agora Itachi queria suceder Uchiha Madara... e pra tanto, precisava tomar os olhos de Sasuke.

'_Vamos lá, vamos lá,' _Sakura entoou, silenciosamente forçando seus rins e fígado a filtrar a droga mais depressa.

Sasuke imaginou se deveria sentir algo. Um aumento da fúria, dó ódio... mas ele apenas se sentiu estranhamente calmo.

Ele deixou o manto negro cair, dando liberdade pra que seu corpo se modificasse caso necessário.

(cena: mangá 387)

Era hora de terminar isso de uma vez por todas. Ele desenfaixou as bandagens em seus antebraços, lhe dando fácil acesso aos selos em seus pulsos, que liberariam shuriken.

Ele pensou ter ouvido algum tipo de som abafado vindo de Sakura, mas não ousou dar as costas para Itachi pra checá-la.

Ao invés disso, tocou os dedos nos selos, invocando duas shuriken e lançando elas em direção ao seu irmão. Ele não fico surpreso de fato quando Itachi contra atacou com as mesmas armas, que colidiram no ar e caíram no piso de pedra, fazendo um som metálico ecoar pelo salão.

Então Sasuke invocou mais armas, uma chuva de aço afiado, mas cada shuriken era neutralizada com outra de seu irmão... e era difícil manter os olhos em seu irmão e se certificar que nenhuma shuriken voasse além dele e acertasse Sakura, incapacitada no chão, ao mesmo tempo.

Itachi avançou, e Sasuke avançou também. Itachi mirou em seu rosto com uma kunai nas mãos, e Sasuke esticou os dedos pra alcançar o pulso de seu irmão ao mesmo em tempo que girava sua espada contra a lateral de Itachi. A mão de Itachi agarrou seu antebraço, freando a lâmina.

Por um momento, o impasse se manteve... até Sasuke ver outra figura surgir por detrás de Itachi, um clone que lançou três kunai na sua cara.

Então, Sasuke invocou uma de suas cobras. A serpente se contorceu ao redor de seu corpo pra absorver o ataque, antes de avançar em Itachi com as presas a mostra. O Uchiha mais velho retrocedeu, se distanciando do veneno que aquelas presas representavam, e Sasuke não perdeu tempo, invocando uma fuuma shuriken.

A serpente caiu, desaparecendo em uma nuvem de fumaça, e Sasuke carregou a arma com seu Chidori, antes de lançá-la contra seu oponente. A cópia tentou bloqueá-la com uma kunai, mas o poder do Chidori se certificou que ela cortasse a kunai como uma faca quente através de manteiga, talhando o corpo além...

A cópia se dissolveu em uma revoada de corvos, e o Mangekyou Sharingan de Itachi girou.

Sasuke sabia estar dentro da Tsukiyomi. Itachi havia se esforçado pra disfarçar, mas Sasuke já havia sofrido seus efeitos anteriormente, e nunca se esqueceu da sensação traiçoeira desse genjutsu em particular.

Itachi o jogou contra a parede com um punho contra seu estômago, torcendo o pulso da mão carregada com Chidori acima de sua cabeça contra a pedra, e um de seus pés prendendo o pé de Sasuke firmemente no chão.

'_Supera isso_!' ele gritou pra si mesmo. '_Supera isso_!'

"Sinto muito, Sasuke," Itachi entoou conforme seus dedos alcançavam o olho esquerdo de Sasuke.

'_Supera isso!_'

(cena: mangá 388)

Os pensamentos de Sasuke foram interrompidos pela dor lancinante que o atravessou quando Itachi arrancou seu olho da órbita. Por um momento, ele se esqueceu que estava preso em um genjutsu, se esqueceu de que não era real, ele se esqueceu de tudo o que não fosse agonia.

"Eu te avisei," Itachi disse, soando como se estivesse censurando uma criança que estava brincando com algo perigoso. "Sem o Mangekyou Sharingan, você não tem chance."

'_Não é real,' _Sasuke gritou pra si mesmo. '_Isso não real – se controla!'_

"Eu irei tomar o outro agora," Itachi sussurrou.

Mesmo sendo apenas um genjutsu, o selo amaldiçoado se espalhou, uma de suas asas brotou de seu ombro e lançou Itachi pra longe dele.

'_Supera isso!'_ Sasuke se ordenou, observando com uma fascinação horrorizada Itachi revelar um frasco com um líquido transparente e mergulhar o globo ocular nele.

Quando deu por si, uma cópia de Itachi havia surgido atrás de si e lhe dado uma gravata. Mas aquilo fazia sentido – Tsukiyomi era a dimensão de Itachi, e ele podia modelar o mundo ao redor conforme sua vontade.

'_Supera isso!'_

A cópia o segurou enquanto Itachi se aproximava com o braço esticado, sua mão buscando o olho remanescente.

"É o fim, Sasuke," Itachi disse enquanto seus dedos se enterravam no tecido macio ao redor do olho de seu irmão. "Terei seus olhos. E – talvez mais importante – vou ter Sakura..."

Bastava. Com uma explosão de fúria, Sasuke finalmente conseguiu sobrepor sua determinação sobre a tortuosa dimensão, fazendo o mundo ao seu redor começar a se fraturar, se desfazendo em pedaços conforme ele forçava sua vontade contra a Tsukiyomi.

Quando voltou a si, ele estava de pé no salão de pedra novamente, ambos seus olhos intactos em seu rosto.

Uma sensação de vertigem o tomou, fazendo com que caísse de joelhos.

Mas Itachi também havia caído de joelhos, arquejando e pressionando seu olho esquerdo. Com um sorriso mordaz, Sasuke lentamente se levantou.

Itachi fez o mesmo, mas claramente de forma mais lenta.

Por um momento, os irmãos travaram uma batalha de olhares... mas a tensão foi quebrada por um som alto de pele batendo contra pedra, e um leve chiado.

Apesar de odiar ter que desviar o olhar de seu irmão, Sasuke virou a cabeça para o lado, apenas o suficiente pra enxergar a garota de cabelos rosados atrás de si.

Sakura não estava mais de lado no chão, mas de bruços... e uma mão estava apoiada no chão enquanto ela dolorosamente se esforçava pra se levantar de forma lenta.

Era como se ela mal pudesse se mover.

"O que você fez com ela?" Sasuke chiou com raiva suprimida.

"Apenas algo pra deixá-la mais... cooperativa, por assim dizer," Itachi lhe disse, virando sua mão pra Sasuke, expondo um longo corte que atravessava sua palma, idêntico a outro em sua clavícula. "Ela é extremamente proficiente no uso de bisturis de chakra, e nem um pouco hesitante em lutar pra se defender... mesmo sabendo que não tinha chance alguma."

Itachi observou os músculos da mandíbula de Sasuke saltarem violentamente, sentindo o olhar de seu irmão correr pelos ferimentos em seu rosto, seu lábio cortado... sabendo que Sasuke estaria imaginando as circunstâncias em que ocorreram.

"Mas não seja tão egoísta com seu brinquedinho, Sasuke. Tenho certeza que lembro de nossa mãe lhe ensinando a dividir."

A garganta de Sasuke tremeu com o ímpeto de gritar. Berrar que ele não tinha o direito de falar da mãe deles, que Sakura não era um brinquedo...

Itachi sabia que suas palavras eram como faísca no paiol – ele podia ver nos olhos de Sasuke. Havia a raiva, sim, o ódio que sempre esteve lá... mas agora era muito mais sombrio. O desejo de Sasuke por sua morte se tornou vívido e intenso – ganhou nova força e vida – por essa nova traição.

Por Itachi ter violentado a mulher que Sasuke amava.

Sasuke tomou ar de forma estremecida, tentando banir as imagens mentais grotescas que as palavras de Itachi fizeram espalhar em sua mente como sangue. Ele não se permitiu pensar sobre o que Sakura havia sofrido – ele não podia. Ele havia passado anos controlando a ira que sentia pelo extermínio de seu clã, moldando aquilo numa fúria impassível que lhe permitiria confrontar Itachi com a mente clara.

Ele poderia quase chegar a dizer que a ferida havia cicatrizado de alguma forma.

Mas isso... o que foi feito com Sakura era como abrir essa ferida novamente e esfregar sal nela.

'_Não pense sobre isso!' _ele disse pra si mesmo. '_Agora não. Se concentre em Itachi, se concentre em matá-lo!'_

Ele não pensaria sobre o que Itachi havia feito com Sakura – ele não podia. Ele sabia que se sequer se permitisse contemplar isso, se encolheria numa bola de desespero.

.

.

.

Se Sakura fosse capaz de se encolher de aflição, ela o faria quando escutou o choque de metal contra metal. Sua audição treinada lhe informou que era o som de shurikens, e por um longo tempo, ela temeu que a qualquer momento iria sentir o metal afiado se enterrando em suas costas.

Mas nada disso aconteceu, e dessa vez, quando tentou mover seu braço, foi recompensada com um leve movimento. Não era muito, mas foi o suficiente pra ela lenta e dolorosamente dobrar seus braços sob seu corpo.

Seus músculos pareciam tomados por cãibras dormentes – sem dor, mas sem ação. Levou algum tempo pra ajeitar os braços sob ela, e quando tentou se erguer numa posição mais ou menos vertical, conseguiu atingir talvez uns dez centímetros antes que seus membros cedessem e ela caísse contra o chão novamente, batendo o lado de seu rosto contra a pedra.

Tentar se sentar apenas poucos segundos depois de recuperar o controle sobre seus membros paralisados talvez tivesse sido um tanto ambicioso.

Sakura chiou de dor enquanto sua bochecha ardia, mas – nunca tendo sido alguém que desistisse facilmente – apoiou um braço trêmulo no chão e tentou pelo menos se virar.

Ela podia ouvir Sasuke e Itachi conversando novamente, mas dessa vez os ignorou em favor de lutar com seus músculos recalcitrantes. Ela tentou xingar, mas seu rosto ainda não estava obedecendo exatamente, e tudo o que conseguiu produzir foi um murmúrio rancoroso.

Coleira estúpida. Mesmo quebrada e inútil, ainda dificultava sua vida.

.

.

.

(cena: mangá 389)

Itachi fechou seu olho direito de repente, suas mãos corriam pelos selos que Sasuke acreditava iriam despertar Amaterasu, a chama negra. O jovem Uchiha tocou seus pulsos com os dedos, invocando duas fuuma shuriken equipadas com fios. Ele as carregou com Chidori, lançando uma na altura do pescoço de Itachi, e a outro na altura dos tornozelos.

Itachi fez um movimento que Sasuke tinha certeza ser impossível para um não-ninja, de alguma forma se abaixando e saltando para evitar as armas. Por um momento, seu corpo ficou suspenso no ar quase na horizontal, enquanto as armas passavam acima e abaixo dele.

Sasuke puxou os fios em suas mãos, fazendo as shuriken se dividirem, suas lâminas se separando umas das outras e voando em todas as direções.

Mesmo quando uma das lâminas se enterrou na coxa de Itachi, Sasuke continuou a observar a trajetória das outras, se certificando que nenhuma fosse em direção a Sakura.

Itachi estava de joelhos novamente, dessa vez puxando uma lâmina de sua perna ferida.

Sasuke não lhe deu tempo de se recuperar, e lançou uma bola de fogo queimando em direção a Itachi. O outro Uchiha saltou para evitar as chamas e Sasuke o seguiu com um Chidori estalando em sua mão.

Mas ele não mirava seu irmão, mas sim o teto.

Seu Chidori atingiu o teto, estourando uma boa parte dele em pedaços. Itachi saltou pelo buraco, em direção ao ar livre, lançando uma bola de fogo em Sasuke conforme este o seguia.

Sasuke alcançou a cobertura antes que a bola de fogo o atingisse, e rapidamente acessou seu selo amaldiçoado, fazendo com que uma de suas asas absorvesse a força do impacto.

Simultaneamente, ambos Uchiha soltaram outra onda de fogo. As chamas se fundiram entre eles como espadas se chocando, e Sasuke foi tomado por uma sensação de triunfo quando se deu conta que suas chamas faziam Itachi regredir.

Mas então Itachi liberou Amaterasu.

.

.

.

Sakura sentiu um sorriso surgir em seu rosto quando finalmente conseguiu se colocar numa posição ereta. Ela precisaria usar a parede para suporte (de alguma forma conseguiu se arrastar até ela enquanto Sasuke e Itachi promoviam seu duelo de chamas), mas pelo menos estava sentada, com um semi controle sobre seus membros e finalmente capaz de ver o que estava acontecendo.

Apesar de os Uchiha terem movido seu campo de batalha para a cobertura. Definitivamente uma vantagem para ela, já que não precisava se preocupar em ser pega no fogo cruzado.

Sakura agarrou a coleira arrebentada e a arrancou de seu pescoço, atirando a mesma no chão com uma satisfação primitiva e mais do que um pouco de raiva. De fato, teve um ímpeto infantil de ir até lá e pisoteá-la algumas vezes...

Sob circunstâncias normais, Sakura teria se dado a satisfação de tanto... mas estas dificilmente eram circunstâncias normais, e ela tinha preocupações maiores no momento.

Ela pressionou suas mãos contra seu corpo, canalizando chakra onde precisava, tentando purgar a toxina do seu corpo o mais rápido possível.

.

.

.

(cena: mangá 390)

As chamas negras consumiram as chamas de Sasuke, engolindo elas por completo como um predador devorando um pequeno animal indefeso.

Mas essa técnica tinha seu preço – o olho que Itachi usou pra lançar e direcionar Amaterasu agora escorria sangue por sua bochecha.

Sasuke observou e aguardou, se preparando para o momento em que Itachi certamente tentaria utilizar as chamas negras novamente. E outro Amaterasu, ambas técnicas tão próximas ao Tsukiyomi... bem, Itachi dificilmente seria uma ameaça depois disso.

E era com isso que Sasuke contava. A técnica que precisaria pra escapar de um Amaterasu consumiria uma grande quantidade de chakra – dificilmente ele estaria em melhor estado do que Itachi.

O Mangekyou girou e a chama negra correu pela cobertura em direção a Sasuke. Ele se virou e correu, porque pareceria suspeito se ele sequer tentasse evadir o ataque, mas as chamas o alcançaram, atingindo sua asa, e se movendo rapidamente pra tomar o resto do corpo.

Oculto pelas chamas, foi fácil usar um Chidori pra romper o telhado sob seus pés, lhe fornecendo um ponto de fuga. A técnica de substituição lhe havia sido ensinada por Orochimaru, e era parecida com uma cobra deixando sua pele. Ele deixou pra trás o que era essencialmente um corpo vazio pra trás pra ser consumido por Amaterasu, enquanto seu eu verdadeiro emergia do corpo, sumindo pelo buraco na cobertura e aterrissando no piso de pedra do salão mais uma vez.

"Isso foi meio nojento," veio uma voz fraca detrás dele.

Sasuke se virou, surpreso ao ver Sakura apoiada em uma parede. Uma mão estava segurando seu sutiã mutilado junto ao seu peito – fazendo outro surto de raiva surgir dentro dele – e a outra estava pressionada contra seu abdômen, com chakra brilhado entre seus dedos. Suas costas estavam apoiadas contra a parede, e ela não parecia firme sobre seus pés, mas seus olhos estavam vivos e lúcidos.

Sasuke preferiu não examinar o sentimento de alívio que lhe tomou diante da visão, ao invés disso voltou sua atenção novamente para a batalha com seu irmão. Ele deixou que o selo amaldiçoado tomasse seu corpo, alterando e transformando ele, lhe provendo um novo poder conforme ele lançava uma sucessão de bolas de fogo acima, destruindo a cobertura até que metade do salão estivesse exposto a céu aberto.

Ele se certificou que fosse a metade que não estivesse sequer próxima a Sakura. Ela não parecia estar em condições de escapar de um telhado desabando tão cedo.

O rosto de Sasuke se contorceu quando ele sentiu o selo amaldiçoado se retraindo – estava praticamente sem chakra. Mas não importava – tudo estava no lugar para o seu ataque final.

Sakura observou Sasuke, imaginando qual seriam seus planos. Ele mal parecia capaz de se manter de pé – não podia ter muito chakra restando...

(cena: mangá 391)

Ela se assustou quando a chuva começou a cair. Relâmpagos cobriram tudo numa luz brilhante por um momento, antes que o trovão estourasse logo acima.

Sasuke ergueu sua mão, um pequeno Chidori estalava entre seus dedos, pequeno demais pra causar algum dano real... e Sakura se deu conta do que ele pretendia fazer.

Ele havia utilizado as bolas de fogo pra aquecer a atmosfera e criar uma poderosa corrente de ar quente que formaria nuvens carregadas em segundos.

Essa tempestade era criação de Sasuke. Ele tinha pouco chakra, então, ao invés de usar a própria energia, ele planejava canalizar a energia da tempestade acima deles. Ela havia ouvido falar de ninjas que utilizavam a força da natureza... mas nada como isso.

Se o ataque funcionasse... iria obliterar o edifício completamente.

"Ei, se o seu ataque me matar, vou te assombrar pro resto da sua vida," Sakura disse. "Falo sério – barulho de correntes, uivos fantasmagóricos... o pacote completo."

Sasuke não se deu ao trabalho de responder – ele ergueu sua mão, julgando a estática no ar suficiente pra o que ele precisava. Confiante de que Itachi estava fraco demais pra tentar outro ataque direto, ele foi em direção a Sakura.

Ele sabia que não podia deixá-la por conta própria – havia uma boa chance desse ataque demolir a edificação inteira, e ela não parecia estar em condições de escapar sozinha. Ele não sabia como ela reagiria ao ser tocada depois do que acabara de passar, mas não havia outra forma.

Ele passou o braço que não estava carregado com Chidori por sua cintura, puxando ela pra sua frente. "Ponha os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e segure firme."

Ela fez conforme lhe foi instruído, seus movimentos um pouco hesitantes, como se tivesse que se forçar a fazer aquilo. Sasuke tentou não pensar sobre isso, e saltou para a cobertura mais uma vez – o ponto mais alto da cobertura, mais especificamente – segurando Sakura firmemente contra ele.

Sakura engasgou e tossiu de leve conforme a chuva caiu em seu rosto. Ela estava um pouco constrangida por estar pressionada tão intimamente contra Sasuke no seu atual estado de semi nudez, mas se ele podia ignorar o fato de que ela vestia apenas um sutiã rasgado e uma calcinha surrada, então ela também podia, maldição!

Sasuke levantou sua mão e o relâmpago nas nuvens estalava de forma ameaçadora, as longas forquilhas e faíscas se torciam... se moldando numa terrível criatura com garras e presas, feita do que parecia ser eletricidade sólida.

"Uau," Sakura exalou.

Sasuke abaixou sua mão enquanto saltava, assim eliminando o contato dele e Sakura com o chão.

O relâmpago descendeu, mirando especificamente em Itachi. Atingiu o alvo numa explosão de cacos de pedra e zumbido de eletricidade, e Sakura foi forçada a fechar os olhos diante da luz ofuscante e a repentina onda de pressão no ar conforme o odor de ozônio queimava suas narinas.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, ela e Sasuke estavam de pé em meio a um mar de ruínas. Itachi estava caído com o rosto no chão, completamente imóvel.

'_Está morto?' _Sakura se perguntou.

Sasuke parecia perder o equilíbrio, e Sakura se deu conta que ele estava se apoiando nela mais do que ela nele. O que não tinha problema – seus músculos estavam tão fortes como sempre, eles apenas não estavam se movendo particularmente rápido.

A chuva parecia se esvair – ela supôs que um jutsu da magnitude deste que Sasuke acabara de usar só funcionava pra um único tiro. Mas era um tiro formidável.

Ouviu-se uma leve tossida e Sasuke ficou tenso de repente. Sakura rangeu os dentes e tentou forçar os músculos de seu pescoço a se moverem novamente, virando a cabeça de leve pra ver o que o havia deixado tão alarmado.

Itachi estava lentamente se levantando. Havia sangue escorrendo de sua boca, e ele estava obviamente muito ferido... mas ainda se levantava.

"Sakura, sai daqui," Sasuke disse numa voz baixa conforme seu selo amaldiçoado se espalhava por seu corpo.

Mas essa transformação parecia diferente de alguma forma. Ele tinha a pele acinzentada, e os cabelos brancos... mas um de seus olhos parecia estranho. Como se o formato estivesse mudando... e o formato que tomava fazia Sakura lembrar bizarramente de Orochimaru.

"Sakura, vai!"

"Indo," ela resmungou, percorrendo seu caminho de forma lenta e dolorosa em meio aos detritos. Seus músculos se moviam como se precisassem descongelar ainda.

Ela apenas precisava alcançar uma distância razoavelmente segura, e então poderia se curar. Se tudo corresse bem ela poderia eliminar toda a toxina de seu corpo numa só tacada.

Ela olhou pra trás, piscando quando viu um espectro translúcido do que parecia ser uma caixa torácica... envolvendo Itachi.

(cena: mangá 392)

"Esta é a última arma do meu arsenal," Itachi disse sério. "Susanoo."

Sasuke assistiu espantado enquanto o esqueleto repentinamente começou a formar tecido - músculos e tendões cobriram os ossos intangíveis, carne translúcida vindo logo depois.

Uma repentina dor aguda em sua têmpora quase fez Sasuke cair de joelhos. Uma voz arrepiante e familiar estava sussurrando nas profundezas de sua mente.

'_Posso dar o que você quer...'_

Orochimaru. Ele havia permanecido enjaulado no corpo de Sasuke... mas agora, Sasuke sabia não ter força ou chakra restante pra suprimir o sannin, e ele estava lutando pra emergir.

"Não!" ele chiou. "Não!"

'_Admita, Sasuke... você precisa de mim... do meu poder...'_

Sasuke caiu de joelhos de repente enquanto seu selo amaldiçoado queimava de dor, como se alguém tivesse derramado ácido nele.

Sakura observou horrorizada a pele do ombro de Sasuke se inchar terrivelmente. Ela tinha certeza de que aquilo não estava relacionado com a transformação do selo amaldiçoado – era algo muito pior.

As cabeças de oito serpentes brancas emergiram do ombro de Sasuke. Uma cabeça voou em direção a estranha entidade demoníaca que abrigava Itachi, mas a criatura rodou sua espada e cortou a cabeça da serpente do resto de seu corpo. Fez o mesmo com seis das sete cabeças restantes. E tudo o que Sakura pôde fazer foi mancar pra longe do caos enquanto reavaliava seu conceito de 'distância segura'.

A serpente remanescente convulsionou, sua garganta se movendo... e Orochimaru emergiu de sua boca, gritando algo sobre esta livre (Sakura não pôde ouvir claramente) antes da espada do demônio de Itachi o atravessasse.

Sakura sabia que não podia esperar que aquilo o matasse... até que percebeu que a espada aprecia absorver Orochimaru. Ela ouviu o sannin engasgar algumas palavras sobre a espada de Totsuka... e então Sakura compreendeu.

A espada de Totsuka supostamente era uma espada espiritual sem uma forma física real... mas carregava poderes de selamento. Qualquer um que atingisse, ficaria preso em um genjutsu, supostamente por toda a eternidade.

Com o fim de Orochimaru, os restos da serpente desapareceram, deixando Sasuke caído de joelhos, respirando com dificuldade e engasgando, obviamente drenado de chakra e sem forças pra sequer se manter naquela posição enquanto Itachi se aproximava lentamente.

Então Sakura decidiu esquecer a distância segura e colocou a mão sobre a lateral de seu corpo, tentando executar uma purgação rápida.

Uma purgação expelia a maior parte da toxina que a médica pretendia, forçando as células a metabolizá-la onde pudessem, e expelindo ela onde não podiam. Não era legal, e Sakura gostaria de ter evitado isso por causa do esgotamento que causava (em seu corpo, em seu chakra)... mas era rápido.

O corpo de Sakura começou a gritar enquanto cada célula protestava contra o abuso que ela lhes impunha. Mas Sakura não tinha medo de dor – ela manteve o jutsu por apenas um momento, e então dois, antes de liberá-lo, enxugando o suor que havia se acumulado em sua testa, satisfeita ao perceber que não havia o peso moroso nos movimentos de seus membros.

O que quer que a houvesse paralisado não estava mais em seu sistema.

Ela buscou seu chakra... e sentiu ele zunir por seu corpo, inundando seus membros com energia. Sakura cerrou os punhos, canalizou seu chakra, e começou a voltar em direção aos Uchiha.

(cena: mangá 393)

Ela viu Sasuke lançar uma kunai com dois selos explosivos em direção a Itachi, mas eles explodiram em contato com a criatura translúcida que o protegia, deixando ele completamente intocado. Sasuke atirou mais, obtendo o mesmo resultado.

Parecia que explosivos e jutsus eram inúteis contra essa criatura... então o que dizer de ataques puramente físicos?

Sasuke assistiu suas bombas se desintegrarem em fumaça e cinzas contra o escudo da criatura enquanto Itachi mantinha seu lento avanço... e sentiu a primeira faísca de medo genuíno. Nada que fazia funcionava – Itachi continuava a se aproximar.

Ele viu um lampejo de rosa atrás de seu irmão, e então Sakura estava voando em direção ao seu irmão com o punho em riste, aparentemente mirando em sua cabeça...

A criatura demoníaca chocou o escudo que carregava contra ela, atirando Sakura numa pilha de detritos. O corpo da médica colidiu contra a pedra, e ela caiu violentamente como uma boneca quebrada.

Por um terrível segundo, Sasuke acreditou que ela estivesse morta. Então viu se peito se elevar lentamente conforme ela tossia, sangue escorrendo de seus lábios e manchando os dentes de rosa.

Com um grito incoerente de raiva, Sasuke sacou a espada e avançou sobre Itachi.

A espada ricocheteou, a força contrária o atirou contra o chão. Apesar de seu corpo parecer estar enfraquecendo a cada minuto, ele lutou pra se levantar.

.

.

.

Sakura engasgou, tossindo sangue conforme seu peito queimava e convulsionava. O sangue em sua boca sugeria que um de seus pulmões havia sido perfurado. Ela tossiu novamente - mais sangue manchava o chão a sua frente -, e se concentrou em concertar seu pulmão.

Pelo menos agora tinha chakra pra tanto.

.

.

.

Sasuke encarou Itachi, imaginando o que diabos poderia fazer. Seus ataques não funcionavam - nenhum deles era capaz de atravessar a barreira que Itachi havia colocado ao seu redor. O que ele podia fazer?

Sasuke havia acreditado estar a altura da tarefa de matar Itachi... e agora descobria que ainda estava muito, muito aquém de seu irmão.

Ele havia abandonado Konoha – pelo o quê? Ele havia treinado quase até a morte por quase três anos... pelo o quê? Ele estava completamente impotente, não podia fazer nada – seu irmão iria vencer, iria tomar seus olhos, e então...

'_vou ter Sakura...'_

Itachi já a havia violentado uma vez – o que seu irmão faria com ela uma vez que ele estivesse morto?

Sasuke apertou os olhos, suprimindo o ímpeto de colocar alguma distância entre eles, mantendo sua posição de forma implacável. Se Itachi fosse tentar tomar seus olhos... então em algum momento teria que baixar a proteção. Ou pelo menos expor alguma parte de seu corpo pra um ataque. E uma vez que o escudo estivesse fora do caminho... Sasuke atacaria...

E selar seu destino imediatamente depois, pelo o que tudo indicava – ele havia visto o que a espada podia fazer. Sasuke não tinha nenhuma ilusão, não mais. Ele havia entrado nesta batalha acreditando que poderia matar Itachi e sobreviver... mas se deu conta de que isso seria impossível. Seu irmão era poderoso demais; tudo o que podia fazer era achar uma maneira de levar Itachi junto com ele.

Ele não tinha nem mesmo certeza de que seria capaz de matá-lo... mas no mínimo poderia dar a Sakura uma chance de escapar. Ele havia percebido que ela já estava se curando. Ele apenas precisa manter Itachi ocupado por tempo o suficiente pra permitir que ela escapasse...

E honestamente, Sasuke não se importava com o que acontecesse com ele depois disso.

Itachi observou quando uma nova fonte de determinação apagou a centelha de medo nos olhos de Sasuke, substituindo este com um propósito resoluto.

E a julgar pelo modo como os olhos de Sasuke correram para o corpo caído de Sakura, Itachi tinha uma boa idéia de qual esse propósito devia ser.

"No que está pensando?" ele sussurrou.

Sasuke piscou surpreso.

"Na minha morte, é óbvio," Itachi continuou enquanto sangue escorria por seu queixo. "Mas por quê?"

Os olhos de Sasuke se esbugalharam de uma forma quase cômica, e Itachi acreditou que seu argumento estava feito. A última coisa que ele ensinaria a seu irmão... e talvez a única coisa verdadeira que ele já tenha lhe ensinado.

Um guerreiro é sempre mais forte quando luta pela segurança e bem estar de outros, ao invés de seus próprios objetivos.

Sasuke estava chocado em se dar conta que não havia pensamentos de vingança em sua mente – neste momento, ele lutava contra Itachi porque era o único modo de proteger Sakura.

Itachi estendeu o braço, seus dedos buscando os olhos de Sasuke. E o jovem Uchiha abandonou seus pensamentos confusos e esticou suas próprias mãos em direção ao pescoço de Itachi...

E os dedos ensangüentados de Itachi tocaram sua testa, cutucando ele da mesma forma que fazia quando eram crianças.

"Desculpe, Sasuke," ele murmurou. "Esta é a ultima vez."

Então seu corpo desabou, a criatura demoníaca desapareceu... e Itachi atingiu o chão com os olhos abertos e imóveis.

Seu irmão mais velho finalmente estava morto.

* * *

"_O valor do amor sempre será mais forte do que o valor do ódio."_

_- Franklin D. Roosevelt_

* * *

**Adeus Itachi... Pobre Sasuke, vai ficar tão desnorteado no próximo capítulo. Ainda bem que ele tem a Sakura pra cuidar dele S2**

**E vai aparecer mais um inimigo - Uchiha Madara -, mas sob o véu de um aliado, mas todos nós sabemos que ele não é flor que se cheire.**

Capítulo 17 - Busca

Com o fim da batalha, Sasuke se encontra em estado fragilizado, e Sakura faz de tudo pra mantê-lo são.

E enquanto tanto Konoha quanto o Time Hebi buscam pelo casal, Madara / Tobi os alcança primeiro.

Como o encontro com um dos últimos sobreviventes do clã Uchiha irá afetar Sasuke? E como fica a presença de Sakura nesse cenário?

**Por hoje é só pessoal! Ainda não comecei a traduzir o capítulo 17, mas espero não demorar muito.**

**Não esqueçam de deixar reviews! Amo todos eles e me divirto lendo cada um!**

**Para vocês que sabem inglês e gostam de um mistério com toques de romance, tenho uma recomendação: Within the Messages (id: 5264381), escrito por Sariasprincy. É uma história curta (7 capítulos), mas bem legal. E tem várias oneshots relacionadas (Bed Sheets, Expectations ,Paperwork, Red Wine, Massage Therapy). No momento estou sofrendo com a expectativa de updates da continuação dessa história - Cold Case. A autora criou uma Sakura inteligente e determinada, mas também fragilizada por um passado triste que vai se revelando pra gente aos poucos com as histórias. **

**São histórias policiais que se passam no Japão contemporâneo, e todos os personagens importantes do mangá estão lá. É claro, tudo gira ao redor da personagem da Sakura, e seu par romântico é o Itachi. Pra quem curte SasuSaku... sinto muito, rs. Mas as histórias são muito bem escritas e, se serve de consolo, Sasuke é uma das personagens que mais aparece, já que ele é o melhor amigo da Sakura, e tá sempre lá pra cuidar dela.**

**Talvez eu traduza essa história depois de Ripples...**

**bjs!**

**_dai86_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Olha a tradução fresquinha saida do forno gente!**

**Não tive tempo de revisar com muito cuidado, então podem haver errinhos por aí...**

**Mas eu queria soltar essa tradução pra comemorar que a Saku finalmente voltou a aparecer no mangá. E o Neji tbem! (Naruto 539)**

**Parece que o Kishimoto vai focar um pouco novamente nos personagens principais (galera de Konoha).**

**Acho que o capítulo da semana que vem vai ser muito maneiro!**

**Aproveitem esse capítulo de Ripples, e não esqueçam de deixar reviews comentando o que vocês estão achando da história.**

**bjs**

**dai86**

* * *

"_Me decidi pelo amor. Ódio é um fardo pesado demais pra carregar."_

_- Martin Luther King_

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**Busca**

.

(cena: mangá 394)

Sasuke estava paralisado sentindo sua respiração queimar sua garganta, incapaz de acreditar que estava finalmente acabado.

"Sasuke?"

A voz de Sakura o despertou de um estado de paralisia incrédula, e ele se deu conta de que ela estava diante dele, com uma aparência desgrenhada, mas saudável. Uma estranha sensação de vertigem começou a tomá-lo, como se estivesse pronto a desmaiar.

"Vai com calma."

Uma pequena mão pegou seu bíceps. Vagamente, ele se deu conta que Sakura estava tentando lhe dar apoio com uma mão, enquanto a outra estava encolhida, segurando o sutiã arrebentado junto ao corpo.

Mesmo em meio à névoa de vertigem, Sasuke ainda pôde sentir desgosto e agonia diante da cena. Mesmo meio entorpecido, ele puxou a barra da camisa de dentro da calça e entregou a ela. Estava ensangüentada, rasgada e suada... mas a diferença de tamanho entre eles permitia que o cumprimento alcançasse até o meio da coxa de Sakura, cobrindo sua nudez.

Sakura a vestiu com um sorriso agradecido. Não havia como fechar a frente, então ela fez um pequeno rasgo no tecido do lado da camisa, enfiou o canto oposto da mesma através deste buraco e deu um nó pra segurar o tecido lá. Ela não achou que Sasuke fosse se importar – a peça de roupa já estava destruída de qualquer forma.

Ela fez o mesmo processo algumas vezes, improvisando assim botões, antes de voltar sua atenção novamente a Sasuke... e notou que ele observava fixamente o corpo de Itachi, com uma aparência perigosamente pálida.

"Talvez seja melhor você se sentar," ela disse hesitante enquanto tentava lhe dar suporte físico novamente. "Eu posso te curar – adequadamente, dessa vez –"

"Ele está morto, não está?" Sasuke disse bruscamente, agarrando o pulso de Sakura de forma quase dolorosa.

Sakura dirigiu os olhos pro corpo de Itachi. "Sim... ele está morto."

Sasuke acenou lentamente, então deu um leve sorriso perturbador.

Quando a chuva começou a cair novamente, pareceu quase simbólico.

"Está terminado," ele sussurrou.

E esse foi o único aviso que Sakura teve antes dos olhos dele se revirarem e ele cair contra ela, inconsciente. Os braços de Sakura automaticamente o apoiaram, baixando ele lentamente ao chão, seus movimentos limitados pelo fato dos dedos de Sasuke parecerem ter travado – sua mão não soltaria o pulso de Sakura tão cedo.

Sakura olhou ao redor – as chamas negras de Amaterasu se alastravam, envolvendo completamente as pilhas de ruínas na qual estavam. Sair de lá seria um problema –provavelmente teriam que usar um jutsu de teleporte.

É claro, seria bem melhor se Sasuke estivesse consciente pra isso.

Então Sakura canalizou chakra pra suas mãos e pressionou seus dedos contra o peito de Sasuke, lentamente curando seus diversos ferimentos.

.

.

.

(cena: mangá 380)

O grupo de Konoha parou abruptamente ao se deparar com um homem que parecia ter se materializado do nada diante deles.

"Uau, eu não esperava encontrar um bando de Folhas **(*1)** por aqui!" ele exclamou. "E são sete contra um – isso não é muito justo!"

"Levando em consideração esse manto é seguro deduzir que ele é da Akatsuki," Yamato comentou.

"Ele não está em nenhuma lista da Akatsuki que eu já tenha visto," Kakashi refletiu.

"Isso é porque eu sou novo!" O homem praticamente cantou. "Sou Tobi – prazer em conhecê-los."

"Não façam qualquer movimento repentino," Kakashi alertou o grupo. Ele falava numa tentativa de manter a atenção do homem – Tobi – nele... e não na cópia que Naruto havia enviado pra atacá-lo por trás tão logo Kakashi havia sentido perigo mais a frente.

Mas Tobi parecia ter pressentido o ataque de qualquer forma, se virando tão logo o clone saltou dos galhos acima com um Rasengan em riste.

Pra surpresa de todos, o clone trespassou completamente Tobi, como se este fosse um fantasma. O clone girou no ar, ricocheteando num galho e puxando uma kunai enquanto se atirava contra Tobi novamente.

O Akatsuki deu um chute brutal no rosto do clone ao mesmo tempo que o verdadeiro Naruto saltava em direção a eles. A cópia colidiu com Naruto em pleno ar antes de desaparecer em meio à fumaça, atirando o ninja loiro dentro de uma pequena lagoa.

"Naruto!" Hinata gritou.

Mas Naruto ficou submerso apenas um momento antes de estourar a superfície da água e retornar a terra firme. O coração de Hinata se acalmou quando se deu conta de que ele não estava ferido.

"Que tipo de jogo devemos jogar agora, Folhas?" Tobi riu.

"Não temos tempo pra perder zoando com você!" Naruto estourou.

Sasuke e Sakura estavam em algum lugar logo a frente deles, e ele iria alcançá-los custe o que custar.

.

.

.

(cena: mangá 394)

Sakura suspirou e se distanciou do corpo imóvel de Sasuke, afastando de seu rosto os cachos rosa molhados pela chuva. Havia feito o melhor que pôde, mas durante o processo de cura avaliou os níveis de chakra de Sasuke, e eles estavam bem baixos – não ficaria surpresa se ele não despertasse por um bom tempo.

O que lhe deixava com a alarmante situação de como escapar das chamas negras que estavam fechando o cerco ao redor deles. A chuva não parecia ter o menor efeito sobre elas... mas pelo o que Sakura lembrava de ter ouvido, Amaterasu não poderia ser simplesmente extinta por água.

Então, o que fariam? Sakura não tinha certeza se conseguiria executar um jutsu de teleporte pra si mesma, quanto mais pra Sasuke também.

Ela balançou o pulso que Sasuke ainda segurava firmemente, torcendo pra que pelo menos os músculos travados tivessem relaxado enquanto ela o curava... mas não teve sorte. Os dedos ainda estavam travados ao redor de seu pulso, agarrando com tanta força que ela teria que quebrá-los pra conseguir se soltar.

Suspirou novamente. Realmente não tinha qualquer desejo de lhe causar mais dor – mesmo que pudesse simplesmente curá-lo logo depois.

Mas eles não estavam sendo rastreados pelos ninjas de Konoha nesse mesmo momento? Com certeza Naruto (porque Sakura tinha certeza que Naruto faria parte daquele grupo) e os outros estariam próximos a essa altura. E Hebi – eles definitivamente deveriam estar por perto, não?

Bem, não faria mal ajudá-los a encontrá-los.

Então Sakura começou a elevar e diminuir seu nível de chakra, o equivalente ninja de um SOS.

.

.

.

(cena: mangá 394)

Kakashi encarou o ninja da Akatsuki considerando o que poderiam fazer. Eles haviam tentado atacar em formação, e seus ataques apenas o atravessaram sem causar impacto. Shino havia enviado seus insetos sobre Tobi... e em meio ao ataque, o homem simplesmente se teleportou pra longe sem executar qualquer sinal ou selo.

Estava claro que eles estavam diante de alguém capaz de utilizar jutsus de tempo-espaço do mais alto calibre. Tanto, que ele podia deslocar partes isoladas de seu corpo de modo que qualquer ataque parecia atravessá-lo diretamente.

O ninja de cabelo branco se esforçava pra montar um plano de ataque quando o galho sobre o qual Tobi estava de pé começou a se distorcer. Então, o que parecia uma gigantesca planta carnívora emergiu da árvore... com uma cabeça humana dentro dela.

'_Zetsu_,' Kakashi se deu conta. Ele havia visto os relatórios sobre os membros da Akatsuki.

"Está acabado," Zetsu disse. "Sasuke venceu – Uchiha Itachi está morto."

A mente de Kakashi pareceu se congelar, tropeçando naquelas palavras. E os outros pareceram acompanhar seu estado mental – o choque generalizado era quase palpável.

"Justamente como previ," Tobi acenou com a cabeça.

"Sasuke desmaiou alguns momentos depois entretanto," Zetsu continuou. "E Amaterasu está se fechando ao redor deles. Sakura provavelmente vai tentar tirá-los de lá, mas depois de todos os processos de cura que foi forçada a fazer..."

"Bem, parece que vou ter que brincar com vocês crianças uma outra hora," Tobi disse, girando levemente o corpo pra se dirigir ao grupo de Konoha.

Foi provavelmente o ângulo – o rosto do Akatsuki se movendo em uma posição precisa pra que a luz atravessasse o único orifício de sua máscara, iluminando o olho por trás dela. Mas pela primeira vez, Kakashi se deu conta de que o homem chamado Tobi possuía o Sharingan.

Quem diabos era ele?

"Bye, bye," Tobi balançou a mão, sumindo do nada enquanto Zetsu desaparecia no galho da mesma árvore da qual havia emergido.

"Nós temos que alcançar Sasuke e Sakura antes deles!" Kakashi exclamou, saltando no alto de uma das árvores próximas pra analisar a paisagem ao redor.

Ele detectou algumas nuvens escuras pairando sobre uma área a vários quilômetros de distância, e ordenou que Hinata utilizasse seu Byakugan pra enxergar o que estava acontecendo.

"Tem uma área a dez quilômetros de distância cercada por um chakra muito poderoso. A floresta está queimando... e as chamas são negras."

"Aquilo é Amaterasu!" Kakashi disse. "É lá que eles estão!"

.

.

.

(cena: mangá 396)

Sakura continuou forçando a flutuação do seu chakra, torcendo para alguém aparecer pra socorrê-los.

Mas de repente uma assinatura de chakra surgiu do nada atrás dela.

Sakura girou, fazendo seu cabelo ensopado pela chuva espirrar gotas d'água em um grande arco ao seu redor.

Era outro Akatsuki – aquele que estava com Deidara. Tobi, não era?

Ela tentou se levantar, mas a mão firme de Sasuke ao redor de seu pulso a impediu. Assim ela teve que se contentar com uma posição semi agachada. Talvez ele tivesse vindo buscar o corpo de Itachi?

Mas quando Tobi veio em direção a ela e Sasuke, Sakura sabia que ele provavelmente tinha algo bem diferente em mente. Ela esperou até que ele estivesse perto o suficiente pra um ataque... e então enterrou o punho em seu estômago, colocando força suficiente no golpe pra destruir cada órgão interno no caminho.

Seu punho o atravessou como se fosse uma miragem.

"O qu-?"

Sakura levantou os olhos subitamente para o rosto de Tobi... e se deparou com o Sharingan.

Seu corpo sucumbiu, a hipnose lhe atingindo como uma pesada dose de clorofórmio. O último pensamento em sua mente antes de desmaiar foi que se soubesse que esse homem possuía o Sharingan, teria mantido os olhos fixos em seus pés.

.

.

.

(cena: mangá 396)

"Eles já alcançaram Sasuke e Sakura!" Kiba berrou, farejando o ar conforme o grupo corria pela floresta, se dirigindo pra onde as chamas de Amaterasu queimavam.

Kakashi não disse nada, se concentrando na assinatura de chakra flutuante mais a frente. Conforme eles se aproximavam de Sasuke e Sakura, detectaram um chakra oscilando acima e abaixo rapidamente, o método ninja pra chamar atenção de outros a distância.

Pelas palavras de Zetsu, ele imaginou que fosse Sakura.

As chamas de Amaterasu queimavam diante deles, bloqueando o caminho, mas Yamato agiu rápido, suas mãos voando pelos selos antes de se espalmar contra o chão. A terra tremeu, e o chão sobre o qual Amaterasu queimava se levantou e se abriu, providenciando um estreito caminho através das chamas.

"Continuem sem mim!" Yamato instruiu.

Kakashi assentiu com a cabeça e rapidamente saltou pela passagem, com os outros seguindo de perto. Ele procurou pela assinatura de chakra... e se deu conta de que não podia encontrá-la.

Sakura podia estar inconsciente... ou...

Eles saltaram na clareira, encontrando esta tomada por escombros... e nada mais. Não havia sinais de Sasuke ou Sakura.

"Ainda há traços do cheiro deles..." Kiba murmurou. "Mas..."

"Chegamos tarde demais," Kakashi completou abruptamente, sentindo o gosto amargo de derrota queimar sua garganta.

Ele olhou em direção a Sai, piscando sob as gotas de chuva, e parecendo quase melancólico. O artista observava um Naruto silencioso, como raramente ocorria, mas Kakashi não ousou dirigir seu olhar pra seu pupilo.

Lentamente, Hinata pôs a mão sobre o ombro do loiro de forma tímida. Ele não se moveu, não deu sinal de ter percebido o gesto... mas tampouco a rejeitou.

.

.

.

Karin parou de forma tão abrupta que Juugo quase a atropelou.

"Parou por quê?" Suigetsu rosnou. "Você disse que a assinatura de chakra de Itachi havia se apagado – isso quer dizer que a batalha terminou, não?"

"Eles se foram," Karin sussurrou, seus olhos se fechando conforme ela sondava mentalmente os campos ao redor.

"O que você quer dizer?" Juugo perguntou temeroso, agarrando a mochila de Sakura tão apertado que o material começava a ceder.

"Outro chakra – grande, também, e realmente poderoso – chegou ao local... e então eles simplesmente desapareceram!" Karin chiou, já forçando seus poderes até o limite de suas habilidades tentando rastrear o chakra de Sasuke.

Seus olhos se abriram e ela girou o corpo, em direção a costa. "Naquela direção!"

Suigetsu e Juugo se viraram e seguiram sem um segundo de hesitação.

.

.

.

(cena: mangá 396)

Sakura acordou e se viu numa caverna escura, iluminada por uma única vela. Alguém havia achado apropriado deitar ela e Sasuke numa cama improvisada – consistia de dois cobertores, um no chão e outro cobrindo ambos, e um grosso maço de algum material que simulava uma espécie de travesseiro.

Ela se ergueu lentamente, olhando ao redor. A última coisa da qual se lembrava era de ter sido nocauteada pelo Sharingan... então era seguro afirmar que ela e Sasuke eram agora prisioneiros do homem que a havia deixado inconsciente.

_O homem que era um Uchiha também_... Sakura estava vagamente impressionada – este era seu quarto seqüestro consecutivo, e o terceiro feito por um Uchiha. Teve a impressão de que merecia um certificado ou medalha... não tinha certeza exatamente o que, mas ela merecia _alguma coisa_!

Ela não podia ver seu captor em qualquer lugar, mas a luz da vela apenas iluminava uma pequena área. Até onde sabia, ele podia estar escondido nas sombras, observando cada um de seus gestos.

Ela gentilmente balançou Sasuke pelo ombro, tentando acordá-lo. A mão que ele havia travado ao redor de seu pulso parecia dormente com a circulação restrita, e honestamente, não faria bem ao seu músculo ficar tensionado tanto tempo na mesma posição.

Ele se moveu, abrindo os olhos e focando no rosto de Sakura antes de permitir que seus olhos vagassem para estudar o local onde se encontravam.

"Onde estamos?" ele perguntou um pouco desorientado.

"Não sei," Sakura admitiu. "Mas... você podia aliviar um pouco o aperto?"

Sasuke piscou, aparentemente desnorteado, e ela balançou seu pulso dormente pra que ele compreendesse.

Sasuke olhou pra baixo, e sentiu uma pontada de vergonha quando se deu conta que estava agarrando o pulso de Sakura. Depois do que havia acabado de passar, a última coisa da qual precisava era um homem se agarrando a ela. Ele relaxou a mão quase instantaneamente, seus dedos escorregando de seu pulso conforme os músculos latejavam de forma dolorosa.

Mesmo na luz fraca, a visão afiada de Sakura não deixou passar a leve expressão de dor no rosto dele.

"Me dê isso aqui," ela disse de forma gentil, tomando sua mão e permitindo que seu chakra aliviasse a dor dos músculos tensos.

Sasuke se moveu lentamente de forma a se sentar, notando que não sentia a dor que seus ferimentos e queimaduras deveriam provocar. Na verdade, ele se sentia extremamente bem, levando-se em conta que havia acabado de travar uma das batalhas mais difíceis de sua vida.

"Você me curou."

Não era uma pergunta, mas Sakura assentiu com a cabeça de qualquer forma.

E então Sasuke percebeu outra coisa. "Sua coleira se foi."

Ele se perguntou como não havia percebido antes. Provavelmente por estar mais absorto nos ferimentos dela do que qualquer outra coisa.

Os olhos de Sasuke recaíram sobre suas pernas, a barra da camisa não alcançava baixo o suficiente pra esconder as marcar vívidas das impressões de dedos deixadas na parte interna de suas coxas como tatuagens cruéis.

Ele fez uma expressão de desgosto e desviou o olhar conforme uma sensação desagradável se revirava em seu estômago de forma lenta e tortuosa.

Ele tentou não pensar naquilo, se concentrando na voz de Sakura.

"Itachi cortou ela fora. A coleira soltou uma toxina quando foi cortada que me paralisou – obviamente uma das idéias sórdidas de Orochimaru – mas eu consegui curar aquilo," Sakura mordeu o lábio pra conter o ímpeto de tagarelar, mas sentiu a necessidade de continuar falando qualquer coisa pra manter a atenção de Sasuke nela – havia um vazio assustador no olhar dele, como que se ela não o mantivesse focado no presente sua mente pudesse divagar pra longe.

"Mas, é claro, todo esses jutsus de cura exigiram muito das minhas energias," ela admitiu. "Estou com as reservas bem baixas, e não acho que você esteja muito melhor."

"Não estou." Sakura se surpreendeu que Sasuke admitisse aquilo tão abertamente.

Os olhos de Sasuke correram lentamente pelo corpo dela, e ele sentiu uma pontada dolorosa no coração quando percebeu uma mordida em seu pescoço que ainda sangrava um pouco.

Sasuke engoliu seco, tentando suprimir a bile que ameaçava subir à garganta diante da visão.

"Você..." ele hesitou. "Você está bem?" perguntou de forma cuidadosa.

Não precisava ser um gênio pra saber ao que ele se referia.

"Eu sei o que você está pensando," Sakura disse suavemente. "E sim, eu estou bem – Itachi não me violentou."

Sasuke se contraiu. Se pela menção de seu irmão ou do ato que ele supostamente havia cometido, nem mesmo ele sabia ao certo.

"Mas ele-"

"Eu sei," Sakura interrompeu, não querendo que Sasuke se remoesse sobre o que seu irmão havia lhe dito. "Não sei porque ele fez parecer que sim... mas ele não o fez."

Sasuke literalmente estremeceu, sentindo seu peito se expandir conforme uma onda de alívio correu por ele - quase dolorosa pela sua intensidade.

Antes mesmo que percebesse o que estava fazendo, ele havia envolvido a cintura de Sakura com seus braços e a puxou pra si. Ele apoiou a cabeça contra a curva de seu pescoço, e seu mundo consistiu em nada mais do que pele alva e suja, e uma leve respiração constante que ele sentia balançando seu cabelo. Ela cheirava a sangue, suor e cinzas, mas estava cálida, e sua pulsação ecoava de forma reconfortante em seu ouvido.

Ele nem mesmo sabia por que estava fazendo isso. Talvez por querer testar a veracidade de suas alegações, pra verificar se ela fugiria do contato físico. Talvez por ter lutado tanto pra fingir que seu falso estupro não tivesse afetado tanto seu controle emocional que agora era nulo. Talvez por querer esquecer que mesmo enquanto parte de si se vangloriava por sua vingança, outra parte chorava por seu irmão.

Talvez ele simplesmente precisasse senti-la.

Sakura engoliu seco, tentando se livrar do nó na garganta conforme as mãos de Sasuke correram sobre suas costas, vindo descansar no alto delas, pressionando Sakura contra ele. Ele respirava de forma rápida e errática, e ainda tremia de forma violenta.

Tudo isso porque ela lhe disse que não havia sido violentada?

Mas ao mesmo tempo, Sakura sabia que era mais do que isso. Era o choque da morte de Itachi se instalando, a exaustão da luta, era... tudo.

"Eu estou bem..." ela sussurrou. Era tudo que ela podia lhe oferecer.

Sasuke manteve seus olhos fechados, deixando que a sinceridade na voz de Sakura invadisse seu corpo.

Ela não havia sido violentada – Itachi não a havia violentado. Havia lhe ocorrido que talvez Sakura pudesse estar mentindo numa tentativa de acalmá-lo, mas ele duvidava. Havia sinceridade estampada em cada linha de seu rosto, seus olhos estavam livres de qualquer medo que o assombrasse, e ela havia aceitado seu abraço repentino sem sequer se encolher.

Mas por que Itachi fez parecer que ele havia...?

Sasuke apertou os olhos. Não quis pensar sobre as razões que levaram Itachi a fazê-lo acreditar que Sakura havia sido violentada, só queria deixar tudo pra trás, esquecer sobre Itachi de alguma maneira, esquecer sobre tê-lo matado... apenas apagar seu irmão de sua vida.

"Mas, Sasuke, tem algo que você precisa saber," Sakura continuou. "Nós fomos capturados por aquele sujeito, Tobi – ele me apagou bem rápido, de forma que eu não vi muita coisa... mas ele tem o Sharingan."

Sasuke foi pego de surpresa, mas quando tentou dizer algo, o Akatsuki em questão surgiu das sombras repentinamente, fazendo ambos ficarem tensos instintivamente. Nesse momento, Sakura se deu conta de forma bem desagradável que estava vestida apenas com o que era basicamente a camisa de Sasuke, segura em seu corpo por frágeis nós.

Ela realmente queria umas calças – era difícil se revestir de confiança e coragem quando mal estava vestida.

"Minhas desculpas por te desacordar," lhe disse, mas Sakura foi incapaz de detectar sinceridade nas palavras. "Mas eu precisava trazer Sasuke aqui."

"Então por que me seqüestrou também?" Sakura chiou.

"Eu não queria ser obrigado a cortar a mão de Sasuke pra separá-la dele."

Ela supôs que era uma razão justa. Mas ainda não explicava por que ele queria trazer Sasuke aqui em primeiro lugar. A não ser que Akatsuki estivesse recrutando agora que vários de seus membros estavam mortos...

"Então, o que você quer comigo?" Sasuke perguntou, grato por Sakura estar do seu outro lado – se sentia melhor sabendo que servia como uma espécie de barreira física entre Sakura e o Akatsuki nessa situação.

"Te trouxe aqui pra lhe dizer algo extremamente importante sobre Uchiha Itachi," Tobi disse simplesmente.

Sasuke travou a mandíbula. Itachi estava morto e esquecido – o assassino de sua família e o último membro sobrevivente de seu clã além dele – finalmente posto para o descanso eterno. Sua vingança havia se concretizado, e ele não tinha o menor desejo de analisar como aquilo lhe fazia sentir verdadeiramente vazio.

Parecia que Kakashi, e sem dúvidas Sakura, tinham razão – vingança era uma vitória com um preço alto demais. Tudo que deixava era cinzas, desespero e vazio.

Honestamente, Sasuke não queria pensar sobre como se sentiria se não tivesse Sakura junto dele pra se focar.

"Mas primeiro, permita que eu me apresente," o homem disse, tirando a máscara de seu rosto.

(cena: mangá 397)

E Sasuke não soube o que aconteceu. Ele pôde ver rapidamente um Sharingan surgir por detrás da máscara, e então seu próprio olho latejou... e chamas negras emergiram abruptamente no ombro do outro homem.

Ele gritou e apertou a mão contra seu olho em dor, escutando Sakura exclamar algo em choque enquanto o Akatsuki se afastava aos tropeços em direção às sombras com as chamas escuras consumindo seu corpo.

"O que foi isso?" Sakura murmurou, em parte pra si mesma, enquanto tentava afastar a mão de Sasuke de seu olho. "Vamos lá Sasuke, não seja infantil – me deixa ver..."

Sua voz foi se esvaindo conforme ela viu seu olho claramente pela primeira vez. Estava sangrando, como se alguns dos vasos tivessem se rompido... mas foi o padrão do Sharingan que lhe chamou a atenção.

"Sasuke... você tem o Mangekyou." Pelo menos, ela assumiu que era o Mangekyou - certamente não era o seu Sharingan normal, isso era óbvio.

Sasuke ficou surpreso, mas o que quer que estivesse prestes a dizer morreu em sua garganta quando pequenos dedos traçaram sua pálpebra dolorida, chakra fluindo como água, fria e calmante, apagando a dor como se ela nunca tivesse existido. Uma mão que parecia muito mais delicada do que realmente era limpou o sangue, apagando o último vestígio do dano que ela tinha curado, e, mesmo em meio a sua confusão, Sasuke estava certo que o gesto tinha profundidade e nuances que não queria examinar.

"Eu tenho... o Mangekyou? disse finalmente, e Sakura podia praticamente sentir sua perplexidade - que igualava sua própria. "Então isso- "

"Esse foi o Amaterasu que Itachi implantou em você," veio a voz do Akatsuki.

Ele saiu das sombras mais uma vez, sem qualquer sinal de lesão ou mancha para indicar que tinha acabado de ser atacado pelas chamas negras.

"O que foi que você acabou de dizer?" Sakura disse confusa, e mais do que um pouco desconfortável com a idéia de que o homem na frente deles podia suportar Amaterasu sem qualquer tipo de efeitos nocivos. "Itachi implantou algo em Sasuke?"

"Ele equipou Sasuke com seu próprio jutsu, talvez como um último esforço para me matar, talvez simplesmente para me manter longe de Sasuke ..." Ele deu de ombros e, embora não houvesse qualquer indicação em seu tom ou comportamento, Sakura sentiu que sua presença era de alguma forma, irritante pra ele. Provavelmente estava simplesmente irritado por ser obrigado a trazê-la junto.

Ao que parece, Itachi arranjou as coisas de tal forma que a visão do meu Sharingan desencadeasse a ativação de Amaterasu," ele especulou.

"Como ...?" a voz de Sasuke era tão suave que Sakura se perguntou se ele estava ciente de que tinha falado em voz alta.

"Itachi fez algo com você antes de ele morrer, correto?"

Sasuke olhou apático o Akatsuki em confusão... e então lembrou dos dedos de Itachi tocando sua testa.

"De alguma forma, ele se transferiu todas as técnicas de seus olhos pra você", continuou Tobi.

"Mas por quê-?"

"Para protegê-lo."

Sakura ficou em silêncio, observando a conversa, enquanto sua mente girava, simultaneamente imaginando até que ponto podiam confiar neste homem e avaliando todas as possíveis implicações de suas palavras.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, se virando pra direção oposta a Tobi. A mão de Sakura pousou em suas costas, e quase que involuntariamente, Sasuke se apoiou contra o ombro dela.

"Lhe garanto, estou falando a verdade", disse o Akatsuki. "Afinal, Sasuke, você mesmo se perguntou sobre a pessoa que ajudou Itachi naquela noite."

Sakura sentiu os músculos de Sasuke ficarem tensos sob seu toque.

"Fui eu – Uchiha Madara."

Sakura tinha pensado que não poderia ficar mais surpresa do que quando "Tobi" lhes disse que Itachi havia tentado proteger Sasuke. Mas ela estava errada - essa informação os chocou com mais profundidade do que qualquer outra.

Madara... realmente ainda estava vivo? Assim como Itachi havia dito?

"Eu sei tudo o que há para saber sobre Itachi," Madara disse, sua voz carregado com um toque de presunção. "É claro, ele morreu sem se dar conta exatamente do quanto eu sabia."

(cena: mangá 398)

"Cala a boca!" Sasuke de repente explodiu, se afastando abruptamente de Sakura. Mas ela manteve a mão em suas costas, e ele se sentiu grato por sua presença reconfortante.

"Itachi implantou Amaterasu em seus olhos porque não queria que nos encontrássemos," Madara continuou, ignorando o estouro de Sasuke. "Os únicos que sabiam a verdade sobre Itachi eram Danzou, o Terceiro Hokage, e os dois conselheiros Koharu e Homura. Com a morte do Terceiro, apenas os três membros do conselho conhecem a verdade, e eles nunca irão revelar isso a qualquer pessoa. E foi assim que Itachi desejou que as coisas acontecessem."

"Não era Danzou quem estava envolvido com Root?" Sakura pensou.

Mas Madara não havia terminado. "Mas eu sei a verdade, também, embora eu duvide que Itachi houvesse percebido isso... mas ele foi cauteloso. Diante da possibilidade remota que eu tivesse algum conhecimento sobre isso, ele tentou usar o Amaterasu para garantir que eu não falaria sobre isso com você. Como lhe disse... ele estava tentando protegê-lo."

"Não..." Sasuke disse entorpecido.

Sakura olhou pra ele preocupada. Seu corpo foi ficando cada vez mais rijo e tenso sob sua mão, como se fosse uma mola prestes a arrebentar. Sua respiração se aproximava de níveis de hiperventilação, e Sakura se aproximou mais dele. Ela reconhecia os sinais de um iminente ataque de pânico quando via um.

"Não... não... ele tentou me matar..." Sasuke balançava a cabeça violentamente. "Ele tentou me matar... ele tentou arrancar meus olhos... ele te violen-"

'_Mas ele não o fez',_ uma voz fria no fundo de sua mente indicou. _'Sakura disse que nada aconteceu, lembra?'_

Mas Itachi queria matá-lo... não? Ele queria tomar seus olhos... não?

Mil memórias do monstro Itachi entraram em confronto com mil memórias de seu irmão Itachi, e Sasuke sentia como se sua mente estivesse sendo rasgada pela confusão. Ele sabia estar perto de um ataque de pânico ou uma raiva destrutiva. E não tinha certeza qual era preferível.

Algo fervia sob sua pele, como uma cobra, como um dragão. Algo escuro, com escamas e presas, que gritava por violência, por vingança.

Delicados braços envolveram seus ombros, e um corpo acalentador se pressionou contra ele.

"Sasuke, para!"

Sakura.

E da mesma forma como antes, como _sempre_ ocorria, o dragão se acalmou sob seu toque, pousando sereno e obediente sob o suave olhar esverdeado.

Sakura podia sentir Sasuke começa a relaxar, e deteve o impulso de sorrir aliviada – de alguma forma, não parecia ser adequado na presente situação.

"Ele precisa respirar," Madara disse impaciente, estendendo a mão como se quisesse afastá-la.

Sasuke bateu sua mão pra longe. "Toca nela e eu te mato!"

O rugido gutural e a promessa sombria que carregava na voz arrepiou os cabelos na nuca de Sakura. Mesmo Madara parecia se dar conta que forçar Sasuke nesta questão seria insensato, visto a forma como ele retrocedeu.

Mas o momento de coerência de Sasuke parecia ter passado. Ele agarrava o cobertor com tanta força que os tendões de suas mãos estavam visíveis sob a pele, e ele estava se apoiando em Sakura novamente. Não que ela se importasse, mas isso era um indício do quão próximo Sasuke estava de seus limites – tanto que buscava claramente alguma fonte de conforto.

Ela ergueu as mãos, uma envolvia seus ombros enquanto a outra começou a acariciar seu cabelo lentamente, procurando confortá-lo, e ele pressionou a testa contra o pescoço de Sakura.

"Ele matou a nossa mãe e pai," Sasuke murmurava, soando quase febril. "Nosso clã inteiro... ele matou..."

"É verdade que ele matou o clã Uchiha e fugiu da vila," Madara concordou, soando completamente despreocupado com a agonia que suas palavras causavam. "Mas ele fez tudo isso sob ordens de Konoha."

* * *

"_Vingança não tem efeito de alívio sobre as emoções mais do que a água salgada tem sobre a sede."_

_- Walter Weckler_

* * *

**(*1)** Tobi chama os ninjas de Konoha de _Folhas_, porque Konoha é a Vila Oculta da Folha.

* * *

**E aí pessoas? Gostaram desse capítulo? Olha a sinopse do próximo... a Mari falou que já está traduzindo pra mim, então talvez saia logo (dedos cruzados)...**

Capítulo 18 - Verdade

Madara revela toda a verdade sobre Itachi e o passado de Konoha e do clã Uchiha para Sasuke.

Como ele reagirá à notícia de que seu irmão fez tudo o que fez por ele? Por amor?

E como Sakura reagirá a tudo isso também?

**Então galera... o capítulo 18 é um capítulo inteiramente de diálogos - nada de confronto ou ação. Não é um dos mais emocionantes, admito, mas é extremamente necessário pra dar continuidade à história. Além disso ele traz pequenas interações significativas entre nosso casal. **

**Pra compensar o capítulo 19 traz uma batalha bem legal entre dois ninjas. Quem? Vocês vão saber no final do capítulo 18.**

**Bom, digo e repito: REVIEWS !**

**BJS!**

**dai86**


	18. Chapter 18

**Olha a rapidez da tradutora! (Obrigada pela ajuda pra Mari!)**

**Gente, ainda temos 8 capítulos até o fim de Ripples, mas já estou tentando escolher outra fic pra traduzir. ****Queria pedir a ajuda de vocês. Vou escolher pelo par romântico da Sakura (é claro que vou traduzir uma fic da Saku, alguém duvidava? rs) Tem uma pesquisa de opinião no meu profile. Se vocês tiverem um tempinho, cliquem lá, ok?**

**Tem 5 opções. Garanto que cada um desses personagens tem pelo menos uma fic muito boa pra ser traduzida (até o Deidara! Pode soar como um casal estranho, mas tem uma fanfic muito boa com os dois) Mas sintam-se a vontade pra votar no seu favorito...**

**Não esqueçam de deixar reviews tbem! Valeu galera!**

**Bjs!**

**dai86**

* * *

"_Ódio não é extinto por ódio, mas apenas por amor; essa é a regra eterna."_

_- Buddha_

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**Verdade**

**.**

(cena: mangá 398)

Sakura estava certa de nunca ter estado tão chocada quanto agora. Mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que não importasse o quão confusa estivesse, certamente não era nada comparado ao que Sasuke estava sentindo.

Itachi matou todo o clã... sob ordens?

"Havia um problema em Konoha... um problema que remonta ao dia em que foi fundada," narrou Madara. "Itachi foi usado para '_corrigir_' esse problema."

"Que provas temos de que você está dizendo a verdade?" Sakura perguntou, incapaz de se calar diante do óbvio.

Embora a máscara impedisse de ver a expressão de Madara, Sakura pôde praticamente sentir um arrepio correr sua espinha. Aparentemente, ele não gostava de ser interrompido.

Sasuke se moveu quase imperceptivelmente, seus músculos tensos, se preparando para reagir. Pronto para voar em Madara se ele fizesse qualquer movimento em direção a Sakura. Ele encarou a superfície espiral da máscara do Akatsuki, deixando claro que havia falado muito sério quando o ameaçou antes. Ele não se importava o quão esgotado estava ou que tipo de informações esse homem lhe prometia - se Madara ferisse Sakura, seria um homem morto.

O Akatsuki pareceu se dar conta disso, pois voltou a falar sem fazer qualquer tipo de movimento em direção à médica.

"Não tenho prova," admitiu. "É decisão sua acreditar em mim ou não. Mas apenas me ouça – é tudo que peço."

Sakura não disse uma palavra. É claro que estava curiosa, mas essa decisão cabia inteiramente a Sasuke – ela não tinha o direito de tomá-la por ele. Houve um momento de silêncio, então ela sentiu Sasuke assentir lentamente ao seu lado.

"Tudo bem, conte-nos."

Sua voz soou firme, mas Sakura não pôde deixar de notar que uma de suas mãos havia soltado o cobertor para envolver sua cintura, segurando-se nela como uma criança abraçando seu brinquedo em busca de conforto.

Não importa o quão indiferente ele tentasse parecer, ela tinha certeza que Sasuke estava realmente com medo de que estava prestes a ouvir.

Sasuke sabia que, sob circunstâncias normais, provavelmente estaria um pouco envergonhado pela forma como se agarrava a Sakura. Sob circunstâncias normais, ele não estaria se agarrando assim a ela em primeiro lugar.

Mas essas não eram circunstâncias normais. Ele sentiu como se estivesse caminhando na beira de um precipício emocional, e quando caísse... não sabia o que iria acontecer. Segurar Sakura dessa forma o acalmava de alguma maneira, o fazia se sentir mais no controle de si mesmo.

(cena: mangá 399)

Ele escutou Madara falar sobre a época em que organizações ninja eram apenas clãs individuais que agiam como mercenários. Mas havia dois clãs que eram aclamados como os mais poderosos – Uchiha e Senju da Floresta. Mesmo entre os Uchiha, Madara era considerado excepcionalmente poderoso – o fato de ter sobrevivido por tanto tempo era prova clara disso. Ele adquiriu o Mangekyou Sharingan e depois usou os olhos de seu irmão para torná-lo permanente (como Itachi havia revelado) e se tornou o líder do clã Uchiha.

E numa época em que a liderança de cada clã era entregue ao mais habilidoso dentre eles, era inevitável que ele entrasse em conflito com o líder do clã Senju – Hashirama.

_"Conheço esse nome"_ Sakura pensou, consultando sua formidável memória, na tentativa de determinar onde havia escutado. _"Não era esse o nome do primeiro Hokage?"_

Madara alegou que Uchiha e Senju eram clãs rivais, cada qual era o único rival à altura das habilidades do outro. E conforme Madara se confrontava com Hashirama vez após vez, seu nome tornou-se cada vez mais conhecido.

"Fama? Esse foi o motivo pelo qual você roubou os olhos de seu irmão?" o timbre calmo da voz de Sasuke não traiu sua revolta interior.

"Não. Eu apenas queria força pra proteger o clã Uchiha," Madara esclareceu. "Quanto mais poderosos nos tornávamos, mais inimigos adquiríamos. Meu irmão me ofereceu seus próprios olhos pelo bem do clã."

Sasuke engoliu o desejo de apontar que a história soava muito conveniente para Madara – porque não foi ele quem ofereceu os olhos ao irmão? Continuou a ouvir o Uchiha contar sua história - começar uma discussão agora não o levaria a lugar algum.

Aparentemente, Senju pediu uma trégua aos Uchiha, e estes concordaram. Sua rivalidade havia empurrado ambos os clãs ao limite.

Mas Madara se opôs à trégua, e mesmo enquanto ele alegava que o fez para honrar aquilo pelo o quê seu irmão havia se sacrificado, e que ele acreditava que o clã Senju acabaria por exterminar os Uchiha, Sakura não pôde deixar de concluir que Madara era uma daquelas pessoas que se alimentavam de guerras e batalhas.

Logo após a aliança, os dois clãs fizeram um pacto com o líder do País do Fogo, e pela primeira vez, o sistema de uma vila ninja por país foi estabelecido. Sem guerras entre clãs rivais, as batalhas diminuíram, e eventualmente, a paz se instaurou.

Mas havia uma disputa pela posição de Hokage. A aldeia elegeu Hashirama, e Madara, vendo que os Uchiha estavam perdendo sua supremacia, optou por se opor a ele. Mas ninguém o apoiou, dizendo que ele era motivado apenas pelo seu próprio desejo de poder.

'_E eu estou inclinada a acreditar que eles estavam certos,'_ Sakura pensou. _'Seu próprio clã queria paz – isso não devia ser sinal de que estavam contentes da forma como as coisas estavam? Um verdadeiro líder pensa primeiro nas pessoas, e não nas suas próprias ambições!'_

Assim Madara desafiou Konoha e foi derrotado por Hashirama no Vale do Fim - todos achavam que ele havia morrido lá.

O Segundo Hokage instaurou a polícia militar de Konoha – controlada e ocupada por membros do clã Uchiha – supostamente para dar-lhes uma posição de confiança e assegurar que ninguém ficasse descontente como Madara.

"Mas o propósito real era distanciar o clã Uchiha do governo da vila, e manter seus membros sob vigilância," explicou Madara.

'_É o que você diz...' _Sakura mordeu o lábio pra não dizer aquilo em voz alta.

O clã Senju manteve sua posição de poder supremo em Konoha... e então a Kyuubi atacou.

"Apenas o Sharingan é capaz de controlar a Kyuubi, então os líderes da vila deduziram que um Uchiha estava por trás do ataque," disse Madara. "Mas foi um desastre natural, não os Uchiha."

'_E, no entanto, Itachi disse que foi você,´ _Sakura pensou. _'E eu não duvido dele – você simplesmente acabou de admitir ser um desgraçado sedento por poder e amante de guerras!´_

Mas então o conselho suspeitou que o clã Uchiha almejava obter o controle da aldeia, ou assim afirmou Madara. Após o ataque, os Uchiha eram rigorosamente vigiados pela ANBU e foram segregados para um canto da vila.

"Sua desconfiança gerou ódio," Madara continuou. "E, eventualmente, suspeita se transformou em realidade, e os Uchiha começaram a conspirar para tomar o poder na vila. Então o conselho plantou um espião no clã Uchiha... e este espião foi Uchiha Itachi."

(cena: mangá 400)

Sakura se retraiu, e sentiu Sasuke fazer o mesmo.

"Apesar de você fazer parte do clã Uchiha, você era muito jovem para se envolver em algo dessa magnitude," Madara deu de ombros. "Então nunca lhe contaram."

Ele revelou que o pai de Sasuke havia sido o líder do golpe, e que Itachi entrara na ANBU sob suas ordens, como um espião para o clã Uchiha. Mas ele se tornou um agente duplo, e acabou espionando o clã Uchiha.

"Por quê?" Sasuke perguntou desorientado. Ele tinha a sensação de que deveria reagir com mais intensidade a isso, mas se sentiu estranhamente desconectado de tudo o que ouvia, como se não fosse exatamente real.

A mão de Sakura acariciou seu cabelo novamente, e ele fechou os olhos.

Sakura ouviu enquanto Madara contava como Itachi havia assistido à Terceira Guerra Ninja quando ele tinha apenas quatro anos de idade, e testemunhar ainda jovem tantos de sua família morrendo, o tornou o tipo de homem que odiava conflitos. Ele se importava com a estabilidade da aldeia – com a paz – mais do que se importava com as ambições de seu clã.

E quando ele recebeu a missão de aniquilar todo o seu clã, ele fez sua escolha. Se o clã Uchiha tivesse começado uma guerra civil, teria desestruturado Konoha por dentro... e os outros países certamente não desperdiçariam uma oportunidade como essa. Eles atacariam, e isso desencadearia uma Quarta Guerra.

Milhões de pessoas teriam morrido... tudo em nome dos interesses egoístas do clã Uchiha.

Então Itachi fez a sua escolha.

"Na época, eu estava amargurado tanto com o clã Senju, que havia me expulsado como com o clã Uchiha, que havia se recusado a me apoiar," Madara continuou. "Itachi foi o único que percebeu que eu ainda estava vivo, e me procurou para fazer uma oferta. Em troca de permitir minha vingança contra os Uchiha, pediu em troca que não prejudicasse o resto da aldeia. Concordei, e Itachi cumpriu seu dever."

Sasuke pareceu tremer, e Sakura não pôde deixar de se preocupar com seu estado mental. Não poderia lhe fazer bem ouvir isso tão cedo após ter matado seu irmão.

Mas Madara não havia terminado. "Matar o seu clã, deixar a aldeia... era tudo parte de seu dever. E ele cumpriu tudo, com exceção de um erro."

Sakura teve a impressão de saber aonde isso chegaria.

"Ele foi incapaz de matar seu irmão mais novo."

Sakura estremeceu.

Madara contou como Itachi pediu ao Terceiro Hokage para proteger Sasuke de Danzou e dos anciões do conselho. Então ele deixou a vila, mas não sem antes ameaçar Danzou de que, se ele sequer tocasse em Sasuke, Itachi iria vazar informações sobre tudo o que sabia de Konoha para países inimigos. Ele deu vingança a Sasuke como o objetivo de sua vida (e independente do quão nobre fosse sua intenção, Sakura teve vontade de arrebentar Itachi por isso) e ele implorou ao Hokage que não revelasse a verdade a Sasuke, querendo que ele acreditasse que o clã Uchiha havia sido um clã digno de orgulho.

Desde o dia em que deixou a vila, Itachi havia planejado enfrentar Sasuke... e então morrer pelas suas mãos.

Sakura imaginou se a morte chegou como um alívio para Itachi.

"Mentira..." Sasuke murmurou, soando quase incoerente novamente. "Você está mentindo... você tem que estar mentindo..."

Ele respirou fundo e se endireitou, se afastando um pouco de Sakura, apesar de manter um braço firmemente preso ao redor de sua cintura. Ela preferiu não mencionar que ele a estava apertando um pouco forte demais.

(cena: mangá 401)

"Eu quase morri, mais de uma vez," disse, sua voz soando sensivelmente mais estável.

"Foi tudo parte de seu plano," rebateu Madara. "Ele teve que acuá-lo pra livrá-lo de Orochimaru e do selo amaldiçoado."

Os olhos de Sakura voaram para a junção do ombro e pescoço de Sasuke, e, surpresa, percebeu que Madara estava certo – as marcas pretas na pele de Sasuke haviam desaparecido, sem dúvida eliminadas com a morte de Orochimaru.

"E com a morte de alguém próximo a você, seu Mangekyou Sharingan seria despertado," continuou.

"Você está mentindo!" Sasuke estourou. "Itachi disse que você lançou a Kyuubi sobre a aldeia."

"Ele mentiu," Madara disse suavemente. "Eu te disse – ele temia que você descobrisse a verdade. Ele mentiu pra que você não confiasse em mim. Tudo naquela batalha foi planejado... afinal de contas, ele não violentou Sakura, não é?"

Sasuke congelou, assim como Sakura.

"Itachi fez você acreditar que a havia violentado diante da possibilidade que você ficasse tão furioso com o que ele fez com ela, que você simplesmente o matasse sem se preocupar em fazer suas perguntas. Ele queria deixá-lo irritado, e provavelmente decidiu que ela era o melhor caminho."

Sasuke não podia negar que era verdade - se Itachi tivesse violentado Karin, ele teria sentido repúdio, desgosto...

Mas nunca chegaria perto da angústia que o rasgou quando acreditou que seu irmão havia forçado Sakura a-

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, tentando clarear seus pensamentos. "Não! Itachi era perverso! Ele era um criminoso-"

"Ele se juntou a Akatsuki a fim de vigiar a organização pelo lado de dentro. Ele sabia que jamais poderia voltar a Konoha, mas quando o Terceiro Hokage morreu, ele o fez de qualquer modo. O Terceiro Hokage havia jurado protegê-lo, assim, sua aparição era um aviso pra Danzou e os anciões, um aviso que ele ainda estava vivo, e haveria graves conseqüências se você fosse ferido."

"Mentiroso!" Sasuke rosnou, mas de uma forma mais fraca agora. Ele estava se lembrando das observações aparentemente casuais de Itachi sobre a natureza da realidade e da verdade antes deles iniciarem a batalha de fato.

Suas palavras pareciam desconexas e sem sentido naquele momento... mas quando colocadas em contexto com a história de Madara, tudo começou a fazer sentido de uma forma horrível.

Sakura estava lembrando a mesma coisa... mas não pôde deixar de imaginar as motivações de Madara ao contar-lhes tudo isso.

"Itachi se assegurou que sua morte lhe daria um novo poder, e que ao derrotá-lo e vingar o clã Uchiha você seria saudado como herói em Konoha. Tudo o que ele fez... foi apenas por você."

A expressão de Sakura se contorceu. Sua cabeça estava girando. Itachi matou o clã, sim, mas isso tinha impedido uma guerra civil. Ele se juntou à Akatsuki, sim, mas também fez tudo o que pôde para salvar a vida de Sasuke. Ele amava Sasuke, mas praticamente fez da sua vida um inferno...

E se isso estava fazendo sua cabeça girar dessa forma, podia apenas imaginar o que estava fazendo com Sasuke.

Pelo menos, assumindo que o que Madara dizia era verdade. Ela estava hesitante em acreditar em algo tão sem fundamento como isso, mas seu instinto lhe dizia que essa história era verdadeira – a parte sobre Itachi, pelo menos. Ela ainda não acreditava que as motivações de Madara eram realmente tão boas e nobres como ele fazia crer.

"Mas eu disse o que vim para dizer... então agora vou lhes mostrar o caminho da saída," comentou Madara.

Isso só serviu para aumentar as suspeitas de Sakura. Ele apenas lhes contou essa história e agora os deixaria partir? Ela não engolia – ele _tinha_ que ter algum motivo ulterior, ele não lhe parecia o tipo que fazia algo apenas por fazer.

"Vamos lá Sasuke, é melhor sairmos daqui," ela murmurou, puxando gentilmente os ombros dele para que se levantasse com ela.

Ele parecia calmo e composto, mas Sakura sabia que essa não era a calma de alguém com paz de espírito - era a compostura de alguém a minutos, talvez segundos de um colapso nervoso.

O braço dele apertava sua cintura de forma tão firme que ela tinha certeza que deixaria uma marca. Lenta e delicadamente, ela se soltou do membro e o puxou ao redor de seu ombro, onde ele se agarrou da mesma forma firme. Ela deslizou seu próprio braço ao redor da cintura dele pra segurá-lo caso ele desmaiasse.

Fisicamente ele estava razoavelmente saudável, é claro, mas mentalmente era outra história. E Sakura havia testemunhado colapsos suficientes pra saber que tensão mental e emocional podia ser mil vezes mais debilitante do que exaustão física.

Se Sasuke desmoronasse, queria estar preparada pra apoiá-lo.

Madara os guiou em direção a saída, até que estivessem sob à luz do sol, e Sakura ficou surpresa ao perceber que estavam em uma praia. Deviam estar numa dessas cavernas à beira-mar cavadas pela maré.

Madara observou Sasuke e Sakura emergindo da caverna, se apoiando um no outro, e sentiu a primeira sensação de inquietação.

Ele imaginou que, depois de dizer a verdade sobre Itachi, seria fácil convencer Sasuke a se juntar à Akatsuki contra Konoha. Pra ser honesto, não imaginou que precisaria de muita persuasão – acreditou que Sasuke simplesmente tomaria a iniciativa e começaria sua cruzada contra Konoha por conta própria. Sim, Sakura era de Konoha, mas ele não achava que ela seria capaz de dissuadi-lo.

Ele a trouxe junto numa tentativa de determinar seu efeito sobre Sasuke, porém não havia previsto que sua influência fosse significativa. Assumira que Sasuke a tivesse trazido consigo para usar suas habilidades médicas, talvez com uma vaga sensação de nostalgia por seus companheiros de infância...

Mas a maneira como Sasuke a segurava agora, sua reação quando acreditou que ela estava sob ameaça, a interação entre eles na caverna; tudo dizia a Madara que ele subestimou seriamente a importância desta mulher para Sasuke.

Talvez ele devesse fazer uma sugestão para dissuadi-lo desse interesse? Ou seria tarde demais?

Sasuke piscou conforme seus olhos se ajustavam à luz do sol, imaginando o que tudo isso significava. O que ele faria agora? Ele tinha acabado de descobrir que não havia aniquilado um monstro, ele havia assassinado um irmão amoroso...

Sentiu sua garganta se apertar diante do pensamento. Não havia mais ninguém agora – ele estava sozinho, sozinho...

"Sasuke, isso é um pouco apertado demais," Sakura murmurou ao lado dele.

Sasuke relaxou a pressão de sua mão sobre o ombro dela, inspirando fundo quando percebeu que não era verdade – ele não estava sozinho.

Ele não estava sozinho, Sakura estava aqui com ele. Ainda aqui. Mesmo depois que ele a liberou, mesmo que ela pudesse ter fugido durante sua batalha com Itachi, mesmo que pudesse tê-lo deixado na caverna...

Ela ainda permanecia com ele.

"Sasuke." A voz de Madara interrompeu seus pensamentos, e Sasuke sentiu ressentimento no mesmo momento. Ele não precisa de mais revelações sobre sua cabeça – só queria ser deixado sozinho.

Ou melhor, queria ser deixado sozinho com Sakura.

"Deixe-nos!" O tom imperioso de Sasuke fez Madara ranger os dentes, mas ele reconhecia um beco sem saída quando via um. Se se impusesse, Sasuke não aceitaria nada disso. Se deixasse o rapaz pra remoer essas informações... então talvez tudo saísse como ele planejara.

E se não saísse... Madara sabia quem seria responsável - a presença de Sakura não era um mero aborrecimento, sua presença era um perigo pra seus planos.

Madara pensou em eliminá-la ali e naquele momento, mas desconsiderou a atitude como precipitada demais. Sasuke estava apegado demais a ela, protetor demais – se Sakura fosse morta, Madara teria que se certificar de que não poderia ser rastreado até a Akatsuki de forma alguma. Algo lhe dizia que caso Sasuke tivesse sequer a mera suspeita de que ele estivesse envolvido em sua morte, o jovem Uchiha dedicaria sua vida a destruí-lo.

Então ele se teleportou pra longe, deixando o casal sozinho na praia.

Sakura bufou um leve suspiro de alívio quando o Akatsuki atendeu ao pedido de Sasuke (bem, mais como a ordem) e os deixou a sós. Ela não gostava do homem.

(cena: mangá 402)

Por longos momentos, Sasuke não se moveu, observando as ondas. Sakura permaneceu em silêncio, sabendo que ele estava tentando processar tudo em sua cabeça, e não invejou sua tarefa. Era incompreensível o bastante para ela, ela odiava pensar o que poderia representar pra ele.

"Ele me amava..." Sasuke disse distante. "Ele me amava... esse tempo todo..."

Sakura podia praticamente ouvir uma sirene de emergência ecoando em sua cabeça - _completo colapso mental iminente_!

Ela se virou, e ficou chocado quando viu as lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos de Sasuke.

Ela nunca havia visto Sasuke chorar antes. _Nunca!_

Os ombros dele começaram a tremer com soluços... e foi aí que Sakura perdeu a razão. Ela se virou sob o braço de Sasuke e se agarrou a ele, envolvendo os braços ao redor de seu peito, o puxando pra si e segurando ele como se pudesse de alguma forma abraçar todo o seu sofrimento e acalmá-lo de alguma forma.

Quando ela sentiu as lágrimas arderem seus próprios olhos, não tentou resistir.

Sasuke não podia lembrar a última vez que chorou. Mesmo enquanto observava suas lágrimas pousarem sobre o cabelo de Sakura como gotículas de água salgada, o fato de que ele estava chorando não parecia real. Ele podia sentir o peso da dor em seu peito como se fosse uma pressão física, esmagando seu coração e pulmões e tudo ao redor, tornando sua respiração pesada demais, e a batida de seu coração difícil demais.

Ainda não parecia real.

Ele podia sentir os braços de Sakura ao redor dele, abraçando tão forte que suas bochechas se pressionavam contra seu peito nu como se coladas. Ele podia sentir seu cabelo amontoado contra sua pele, e a umidade de suas próprias lágrimas em sua pele. Ela estava chorando por ele... por que aquilo não o surpreendia?

Ainda não parecia real.

Ele podia sentir a respiração irregular e trêmula dela contra sua pele úmida por lágrimas, e sentiu quando ela respirou fundo pra tentar estabilizar a voz. Por um momento, imaginou o que ela diria, se tentaria evocar palavras sensatas ou banalidades na tentativa de acalmá-lo. O que ela _poderia _dizer nesse momento?

"Eu estou aqui," Sakura sussurrou. Ela não iria dizer 'está tudo certo' ou 'vai ficar tudo bem' – ela não sabia se algum dia as coisas estariam certas ou bem, e sabia que não faria bem nenhum mentir pra ele a essa altura.

"Eu estou aqui."

Mas ela podia dizer isso.

"Eu estou aqui."

E Sasuke se deu conta que era a verdade. Ela estava aqui com ele. Ela estava chorando por ele. Por alguma razão que ele nunca entenderia, ela se importava com ele.

Sasuke se moveu. Seus braços a envolveram, pressionando ela contra si como se desejasse puxá-la diretamente através de sua pele, pra dentro de seu peito... pra perto de seu coração.

Sakura soltou um som baixo de surpresa quando Sasuke se agarrou a ela, com uma força tão desesperada em seu aperto que chegou a erguê-la do chão. Ela não protestou – pelo contrário, apenas o abraçou com mais força. O rosto dele estava pressionado em seu cabelo rosado, e ela podia sentir suas lágrimas molhando o topo de sua cabeça e escorrendo pelo seu próprio rosto até não poder mais diferenciar as próprias lágrimas das dele.

Parte de Sasuke ainda estava totalmente surpreso com suas ações. Ele nunca foi uma dessas pessoas afeitas a contato físico – contatos prolongados como este normalmente o deixavam inquieto, ansioso para cessá-lo... não desesperado por mais.

Sasuke imaginou se os eventos pelos quais passou pudessem ter feito algo dentro dele estalar. Mas, estranhamente, não se importava. Ele não se importava com nada, exceto a dor ardente em seu peito e a garota em seus braços.

"Eu estou aqui," ela sussurrou novamente. "Eu estou aqui..."

"Obrigado."

Sakura não pode evitar a tensão diante da memória da última vez que ele lhe disse essa palavra. Uma das mãos em suas costas se curvou até que as pontas de seus dedos tocassem a espinha de Sasuke.

"Se você tentar me deixar desacordada, eu vou acertar este grupo de nervos, e juro que você não vai conseguir andar por uma semana," ela murmurou com emoção ainda lhe embargando a voz, só por cautela.

Sasuke foi tomado por uma vontade bizarra de rir. Ele bufou um suspiro divertido que soou mais como um soluço.

Sakura riu entre lágrimas e Sasuke percebeu que a tristeza que esmagava seu peito não era mais tão pesada. Ainda estava lá, mas... mais leve de alguma forma.

Lentamente ele desceu Sakura a areia, sem saber ao certo o que tinha acontecido, mas consciente de que a relação deles havia mudado. Ou talvez mudado seja a palavra errada – ela havia se transformado, da mesma forma que mover uma pedra preciosa sob a luz revela diferentes facetas da mesma.

Algo lhe dizia que esta transformação vinha se construindo há algum tempo - um longo tempo. Vinha ocorrendo há muito tempo e só agora ele se dava conta.

Seus olhos se encontraram, e ele percebeu que ela podia sentir isso também.

"Então, uh..." Sakura enxugou os olhos, apagando os rastros de lágrimas de suas bochechas. "E agora?"

Sasuke refletiu. Se tivesse matado Itachi e nunca soubesse da verdade, poderia ter sido capaz de voltar a Konoha. Mas agora que sabia o que o Conselho havia feito... não, não podia voltar. Ele precisava honrar a memória de Itachi - precisava eliminar a causa da infelicidade de seu irmão...

"Eu vou destruir Konoha," disse calmamente.

Sasuke viu Sakura arregalar os olhos surpresa. Mas ela não podia ver que isso era necessário? Os membros do Conselho eram corruptos e perversos – precisavam ser eliminados. Ele não podia permitir que eles escapassem impunes depois do que fizeram...

Sakura tinha ouvido a história por si só, certamente ela podia entender?

Aparentemente não, pois continuou encarando ele como se não pudesse acreditar nas palavras que saíam de sua boca.

Sasuke suspirou e se afastou. "Vamos lá – precisamos voltar para os outros."

"_Seu cabeça-dura, estúpido, egoísta, arrogante, __**CRETINO**__!_"

Sasuke se virou bem a tempo de ver o punho de Sakura voando na direção de seu rosto.

* * *

"_É um dos testes mais difíceis para a amizade dizer ao seu amigo os seus defeitos."_

_-Henry Ward Beecher_

* * *

**E esse é o fim dos eventos paralelos ao mangá. A partir de agora a história de Ripples não tem absolutamente nada a ver com o original, mas ainda assim é muito legal!**

**E agora? Quem adivinha o que acontece no próximo capítulo? Vou entregar que o capítulo inteirinho se passa com o casal se enfrentando na praia. No que vocês acham que vai dar:**

...

a) O troca tapa vai virar um rala rola na areia...

b) A Sakura foge (ressentida) pra avisar Konoha sobre os planos do Sasuke.

c) A Sakura tenta fugir, mas Sasuke a nocauteia e aprisiona (de novo) pra ela não avisar Konoha e nem se machucar no confronto com a vila...

d) A Sakura derrota o Sasuke e convence ele a voltar pra Konoha com ela...

e) Sem querer Sasuke acaba ferindo Sakura seriamente e é obrigado a levá-la pra Konoha pra ser socorrida...

...

**Dêem sua opinião! **

**Quem já leu a fic em inglês não entrega o jogo!**

**Galera! Espero reviews! Muitos reviews!**

**Assim que possível posto a tradução do capítulo 19.**

**Bjs**

**dai86**


	19. Chapter 19

**Olá pessoas!**

**Comentário 1:**

**Devo confessar que tô surpresa com o resultado da enquete no meu profile até agora. As melhores histórias que tenho pra traduzir são KakaSaku e ItaSaku. Tem duas muito boas com o casal Sasuke e Sakura, mas não estão finalizadas. Como o Sasuke tá empatado com o Neji na enquete pensei até em traduzir uma fic que tem um triângulo amoroso entre eles (hentai em praticamente todos os capítulos...rs)**

**Bom, continuem votando na enquete. Quando estivermos na reta final de Ripples (faltando uns três capítulos), eu posto uma enquete pra vocês escolherem a próxima fic a ser traduzida dentre algumas que vou escolher. Vou postar as sinopses no meu profile e vocês votam, ok?**

**Comentário 2:**

**Pra quem curtiu se desmanchar em lágrimas com a fic Três Beijos, recomendo ler a última tradução que fiz. É uma oneshot chamada Mouse&Rice (Rato&Arroz... é, soa estranho em português, não?) Também é triste, muito triste... e linda, muito linda.**

**Por enquanto curtam mais um capítulo de Ripples!**

**dai86**

* * *

"_O ódio paralisa a vida; o amor a liberta. O ódio confunde a vida; o amor a harmoniza. O ódio escurece a vida; o amor a ilumina."_

_- Martin Luther King_

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**Ciclo completo**

.

Sakura não podia acreditar – ele ia destruir Konoha? Depois de Itachi ter devotado sua vida pra salvá-la? Ela podia simpatizar com o choque emocional que Sasuke acabara de receber, mas isso... não podia concordar com isso. Ele precisava acordar pra realidade, e ao que parece, cabia a ela a tarefa de socar bom senso nele!

Sasuke se esquivou do caminho do golpe, mas Sakura não se intimidou. Ela atacou novamente, e dessa vez acertou a saliência de uma rocha quando ele se desviou, partindo ela em pedaços e fazendo uma chuva de fragmentos voar pelo ar.

Sasuke piscou, tentando se recuperar do duplo choque de Sakura o atacando e de testemunhar um enorme pedaço de rocha sólida esfarelar como macarrão cru.

"Eu não quero lutar," ele estalou.

"E_u quero!_" ela gritou lançando o punho contra seu estômago.

Sasuke revidou agarrando seu pulso e a atirando pra longe. Sakura atingiu o chão... e desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça.

Sasuke mal teve tempo de deduzir que ela deve ter criado uma cópia na chuva caótica de pedriscos antes de girar o corpo sentindo uma assinatura chakra atrás de si. O pé de Sakura estava tão perto de seu rosto que ele não teve tempo de medir a força – apenas agarrou seu tornozelo e o torceu violentamente.

O terrível som de algo se quebrando ecoou pela praia, e Sasuke ficou tão chocado com a visão de um osso saltando da panturrilha de Sakura que o golpe da segunda cópia o pegou completamente desprevenido. O impacto tirou o ar de seus pulmões e ele saiu voando - literalmente - pra trás, vindo a se chocar no oceano mais a frente.

Por um momento, o mundo de Sasuke consistiu de nada além de água e dor latejante em seus pulmões. Ele rompeu a superfície do mar, correndo através da rebentação de volta à praia, apavorado que tivesse causado algum dano permanente a Sakura.

A médica estava se apoiando em uma perna, com as mãos agarrando a fratura exposta. Seu rosto estava contorcido em dor e determinação, e então ela deu um puxão firme e rápido no membro, forçando o osso de volta no lugar enquanto um chakra brilhante fluía ao longo da pele rasgada. Quase imediatamente, ela colocou a perna de volta no chão e apoiou seu peso sobre ela sem vacilar.

E Sasuke ficou olhando abobalhado. Não sabia muito sobre jutsu médico, mas estava certo que um médico ninja comum não era capaz de reparar um osso quebrado num piscar de olhos. Mesmo Kabuto nunca tinha sido tão rápido...

Sakura deu um sorriso mordaz diante da expressão de espanto no rosto de Sasuke. Embora odiasse que sua força ainda fosse fonte de surpresa pra ele - como se, mesmo depois de tudo que havia aprendido sobre ela e tudo o que tinham passado juntos, ele ainda esperasse que ela fosse fraca - ela podia enxergar o quão vantajoso isso era. Sasuke era propenso a subestimá-la - e subestimar seu adversário era uma maneira garantida de levar um ninja pelo caminho da derrota.

Suas mãos correram por selos que o Sharingan de Sasuke tentou memorizar, embora o Uchiha saber ser provavelmente inútil - não bastava memorizar a técnica, ele precisava ser capaz de executar o jutsu também. E, francamente, Sasuke poderia memorizar o repertório completo de Sakura, mas não tinha o nível de controle de chakra necessário pra executar sequer um único jutsu médico.

Ele se esquivou do caminho conforme um bisturi de chakra passou zunindo ao lado de seu braço, se torcendo com toda sua velocidade surpreendente num esforço de se colocar atrás dela, talvez nocauteá-la...

Mas ela girou sobre o calcanhar como se tivesse antecipado esta exata reação, e Sasuke teve que se jogar pra trás pra evitar um soco que teria rachado seu crânio.

Essa batalha estava se mostrando bastante difícil. Ele ainda estava exausto por sua luta com Itachi... mas Sakura provavelmente estava igualmente drenada pelas curas que executou, de modo que deveriam estar em pé de igualdade...

Mas essa era _Sakura_ quem ele estava enfrentando, e ele estava deliberadamente contendo seus ataques numa tentativa de não machucá-la. Apesar dela não parecer ter qualquer escrúpulo em feri-lo – era como se ela tivesse guardado cada rancor que já teve e agora descontava nele.

Sasuke estava rapidamente chegando à conclusão que teria que lutar a sério se quisesse ter alguma esperança de sair inteiro dessa.

Sakura retrocedeu por um momento, avaliando a situação. A espada de Sasuke era a única arma real na batalha - todas as suas kunai e shuriken haviam sido usadas na luta com Itachi, e ela não tinha qualquer arma consigo há muito tempo. Ele não parecia inclinado a empunhá-la, mas isso poderia mudar no decorrer de sua luta.

Ele estava fazendo um esforço consciente para conter os ataques contra ela... mas ela também. Se esta fosse uma luta em que estivesse tentando matar seu oponente, ela teria utilizado outros ataques muito mais vis.

Ela era fisicamente mais forte do que ele... mas ele provavelmente era mais rápido. E enquanto ela era hábil em genjutsu, o Sharingan garantia que ele não seria enganado por qualquer ilusão.

Isso ia ser difícil.

Quando Sakura ergueu uma gigantesca rocha e atirou nele como se não pesasse mais do que uma pedrinha, Sasuke mal pôde conter sua surpresa a tempo de se esquivar.

Sakura tinha acabado de erguer um pedaço de granito que provavelmente pesava perto de uma tonelada, e nem sequer transpirou ao fazê-lo. Sasuke tentou ignorar seu choque e se concentrar na luta.

Ele tinha pouco chakra, então teria que ser prudente na utilização de jutsus, mas Sasuke acreditou que esta era uma situação que justifica uma ação imediata. Conforme outro pedregulho foi arremessado em sua direção, não esperou que ele chegasse: pulou de encontro a ele.

Sakura viu Sasuke saltar para a rocha, e soube ser este seu momento. Ela saltou para o ar atrás da rocha arremessada, de prontidão. O Chidori de Sasuke explodiu a rocha e a atravessou, esperando encontrar Sakura em sua posição original... mas foi pego de surpresa por ela bem a sua frente, com os pés estendidos e no nível perfeito de impacto com seu peito.

Ele não podia mudar a trajetória em pleno ar, e quando as botas Sakura atingiram seu peito, ele pôde praticamente ouvir suas costelas a ponto de quebrar. Ele sabia que estava prestes a voar para trás, e agarrou o tornozelo de Sakura com força, tentando arrastá-la consigo.

Eles atingiram o chão, mas não foi uma queda feia, e foi apenas quando Sasuke viu Sakura sorrindo com malícia que percebeu que tinha calculado mal. Ele havia se dado conta que a força física Sakura ultrapassava a sua de longe... e ele acabara de arrastá-la pra uma luta corpo a corpo.

Ele começou a formar os selos necessários para um ataque de fogo – o que certamente a tiraria do caminho e colocaria uma distância confortável entre eles novamente - mas Sakura agarrou seus braços. Automaticamente Sasuke tentou dirigir seu Chidori estalando por todo seu corpo, mas Sakura não estava tentando entrar numa luta física com ele.

Ela já o havia soltado, arremessando- seu corpo para o mar como um saco de trigo.

Sasuke se contorceu em pleno ar, se preparando para usar chakra para caminhar sobre a superfície da água conforme sacava a espada.

Sakura não podia correr até ele e utilizar sua vantagem num combate corpo a corpo enquanto Sasuke tivesse sua espada. Então ela se limitou a atirar outra rocha contra ele. Sasuke a explodiu com outro Chidori, provocando uma chuva de pedriscos sobre a superfície da água.

Ele não ficou surpreso ao perceber que Sakura já corria em sua direção, e já se preparava para uma luta física quando ela ziguezagueou. A princípio não sabia o que ela estava planejando, até que ela se agachou rapidamente e girou uma perna num arco, tentando derrubá-lo.

Sasuke saltou pra trás pelo ar, agarrando o ombro de Sakura ao mesmo tempo que tentava acertá-la na cabeça com o cabo da espada.

Sakura liberou o chakra que a mantinha sobre a superfície do oceano e imediatamente afundou sob as ondas, praticamente desaparecendo debaixo de Sasuke, e escapando de suas garras como uma enguia. Sasuke se manteve sobre a água tentando determinar o próximo movimento de Sakura. Ela estava abaixo dele... então teria que obrigá-la a emergir.

Ele carregou outro Chidori, saltando para cortar seu contato com a água e garantir que não fosse eletrocutado também... mas sua espada carregada com Chidori mal havia tocado o oceano antes que ele sentisse uma assinatura chakra rompendo a superfície bem a sua frente.

Sasuke recebeu um pontapé espetacular na cara, mas sua espada girou ao seu redor num reflexo automático de defesa, e ele sentiu a lâmina entrando em contato com outro corpo.

Sakura conteve um palavrão quando sentiu a pele de seu quadril se abrir sob a lâmina de Sasuke, a eletricidade correndo por seu sistema como mil facadas. A eletricidade paralisante era tão intensa que não foi capaz de se endireitar quando caiu, e ela afundou na água mais uma vez.

Mas a água era um condutor, e havia oceano o bastante pra dispersar a eletricidade, impedindo que os efeitos permanecessem por muito tempo como teriam se Sasuke a tivesse eletrocutado em terra firme. Pensando rápido, Sakura criou outras duas cópias, que estouraram a superfície da água em frente à Sasuke.

Sasuke sabia estar encarando cópias – a Sakura verdadeira ainda estava sob a água. Na verdade, ela parecia estar exatamente abaixo dele. Tentando frustrar qualquer plano que a médica estivesse tentando executar, Sasuke enterrou sua espada no oceano, tentando acertar Sakura - não fatalmente, mas de forma a desabilitá-la.

Ela se esquivou na água como uma lontra, agarrando a lâmina entre as palmas das mãos e segurando firme enquanto as duas cópias corriam na direção de Sasuke, ambas com os punhos em riste zunindo com chakra.

E Sasuke ficou com a escolha de se agarrar a sua espada e receber um golpe que provavelmente faria um belo estrago, ou esquivar-se e abandonar sua arma.

Ele largou a espada e saltou para o lado, usando sua velocidade superior pra permitir que as cópias passassem por ele antes de desferir chutes e observar conforme elas desapareciam em nuvens de fumaça.

Sakura tomou impulso em direção à superfície, e Sasuke percebeu que ela havia cometido um grave erro de cálculo. O empuxo da água diminuía sua velocidade o suficiente para que ele visse o que ela estava fazendo, e posicionou-se de acordo. Assim, quando Sakura estourou a superfície do mar, saltando no ar, ele estava de pé bem atrás dela, pronto e esperando para atacar.

Ele agarrou seus cabelos e puxou sua cabeça, seus dedos em direção a sua nuca pra desferir o golpe que lhe serviu tão bem no passado. Ele já se preparava pra pegá-la antes que ela afundasse na água, talvez tivesse que se esquivar de um último golpe da espada roubada...

Então foi uma surpresa quando Sakura se jogou pra trás contra ele, suas costas atingindo-o diretamente no peito, fazendo com que ele perdesse a precisão do golpe pelo movimento repentino. Sakura estendeu a mão pra trás - sua mão nua, desfeita de qualquer arma - e tocou o ombro no lado da mão de Sasuke que estava emaranhada em seus cabelos.

E algo cortou o braço de Sasuke, algo afiado e ainda assim imaterial... e seu braço caiu dormente. Ele tentou movê-lo, mas tudo abaixo do ombro parecia ser nada mais que peso morto.

Sasuke pulou para trás, lutando para colocar distância entre ele e Sakura. Ele não sabia o que ela tinha feito - só sabia que não podia lhe dar a chance de fazê-lo novamente.

Sakura girou enquanto ele retrocedia, atacando com a espada em mãos, tentando acertá-lo com o lado achatado da lâmina e tirar-lhe o ar. Mas ele era rápido demais, mesmo com o braço inutilizado, e escapou.

Por um momento, ambos se encararam sobre a superfície água, cada um aproveitando a oportunidade de recuperar o fôlego. Sakura sabia ter a vantagem - ela tinha a espada, ela tinha pleno uso de seus membros... mas ainda não podia subestimar Sasuke.

Ela havia usado um bisturi de chakra para cortar o músculo de seu braço - um verdadeiro bisturi de chakra. Os que havia usado em Itachi haviam sido modificados pra cortar através de qualquer substância orgânica que tocassem - carne, tendão, músculo, osso - não fazia diferença. Ela os havia utilizado pra causar dano real.

Mas ela não queria ferir Sasuke de verdade. Os bisturis de chakra normalmente utilizados por médicos cortam somente um tecido específico, deixando o resto intacto. E ela havia atacado pra cortar os músculos do braço, deixando o membro completamente incapaz de se mover.

Pela expressão de Sasuke sabia que ele não fazia idéia do que tinha acontecido. Aparentemente, ele nunca enfrentou um médico empunhando bisturis de chakra antes.

Ela não queria dar-lhe tempo para refletir sobre isso - saltou pra frente novamente, exaustão e depleção de chakra pesando tanto que ficou limitada a pouco mais que taijutsu básico. Ela precisava preservar cada partícula de energia que pudesse, de forma a poder usar os bisturis de chakra quando precisasse.

Sasuke pulou para trás, lançando um chute contra ela conforme o fazia. Sakura tentou agarrar seu tornozelo, mas a sola de seu pé acertou seu estômago, arrancando o ar de seus pulmões e a lançando pra trás.

A médica rolou quando atingiu a superfície da água, saltando de pé bem a tempo de perceber a tentativa de Sasuke de chutá-la na cabeça. Obviamente ele queria dominá-la e colocá-la fora de combate antes que ela pudesse imobilizar mais algum de seus membros.

Mas o cansaço limitou sua velocidade de tal forma que ela teve tempo de reagir, e a mão de Sakura agarrou sua perna, usando sua força pra puxá-lo pra perto enquanto ela lançava a espada pra longe pra liberar sua outra mão. Seu bisturi de chakra correu levemente por ambas as suas coxas, enquanto ela o girava como uma boneca de pano, soltando ele quando teve certeza que ele voaria em direção à areia.

Afinal de contas, ela havia acabado de inutilizar ambas as suas pernas - ela não queria que ele se afogasse.

Sasuke sentiu a dor aguda e ardente como se tivesse sido cortado, mas de alguma forma não havia nenhum sangramento. Então soube que estava em apuros.

Suas costas se chocaram contra a areia, e ele teve que se esforçar pra não xingar. Seu braço direito era o único membro que ainda funcionava, mas ele não teve oportunidade de usá-lo já que Sakura estava sobre ele no segundo seguinte, pressionando seu pulso contra o chão, sentada em seus quadris e usando seu peso para mantê-lo no chão... não que ele fosse capaz de muita resistência agora.

Por um momento, Sasuke olhou fixamente pra brilhantes olhos verdes, incapaz de acreditar que tinha acabado de perder. Ele tinha perdido... pra Sakura? Sakura havia derrotado ele?

_Sakura?_

"Agora, Sasuke, você e eu vamos ter uma conversa séria," disse num tom cortante. "E você vai ficar deitado aí e ouvir."

"Que diabos você fez comigo?" Sasuke rosnou.

Sakura sorriu, quase exuberante. Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que havia derrotado Sasuke! Claro, ele provavelmente estava esgotado e exausto da batalha com Itachi (provavelmente mais do que ela, mesmo levando em conta as curas que ela teve que fazer), mas ainda assim, ela teria esperado uma luta mais difícil do que essa!

Ele estava cansado e quase sem chakra, é verdade... mas ela também. Ele estava tentando não machucá-la... mas ela estava tentando fazer o mesmo com ele.

Resumindo, Sasuke perdeu simplesmente porque a subestimou. Não tratou a batalha com a seriedade necessária até ser tarde demais. No momento em que ele decidiu lutar a sério, o plano de Sakura já estava em andamento.

Desde o início, ela vinha planejando usar seus bisturis de chakra pra incapacitá-lo – foi a única maneira que pôde pensar pra derrubar Sasuke sem matar ou aleijá-lo.

Sakura havia apostado tudo nesse plano... mas não tinha esperado que funcionasse tão bem.

_"Isso foi vergonhosamente fácil,"_ pensou. _'Isso vai ensiná-lo a não me subestimar!_

Ela queria dizer isso em voz alta, mas não se permitiu - ela e Sasuke teriam uma conversa séria agora, e ela sempre podia se vangloriar de sua vitória mais tarde.

Sakura se inclinou para trás, certificando-se em manter a pressão sobre o pulso ainda imóvel de Sasuke, e disse num tom controlado "Sasuke, você é um _cabeça-dura, cego, insolente, arrogante, _estúpido e egoísta. E eu estou prestes a lhe dizer por quê."

"Sai de cima de mim!" Sasuke rugiu.

Sakura o ignorou. Ela não teria ousado tanto há três anos, nem mesmo há três meses, e talvez nem mesmo há três dias. Mas ela ousava agora, porque finalmente - _finalmente_ – sabia qual era sua posição em relação a Sasuke.

Ela não sabia exatamente o que ela representava pra ele (ainda não sabia o que pensar daquele beijo), mas sabia que era importante para ele.

E ela não estava baseando tal conclusão em suas próprias observações dele - não confiava o suficiente em si mesma pra não se iludir com a própria esperança. Não, Sakura sabia que era importante pra ele por conta de um simples fato: Itachi a havia usado para feri-lo.

E a dor dela só poderia ferir Sasuke se ele se importasse com ela.

Então Sakura falou honestamente o que pensava, segura de sua posição em relação à Sasuke pela primeira vez em... bem, pela primeira vez. "Estou assumindo que essa decisão de atacar Konoha nasceu do que Madara acabou de lhe dizer. Então, vamos olhar pra isso de forma racional, da forma que faríamos se tivéssemos recebido essa informação durante uma missão de verdade. E a primeira regra de qualquer coleta de informações é avaliar sua fonte, então vamos analisar Madara. Podemos?"

Sasuke se contorcia, tentando forçá-la a sair de cima dele. Mas no momento, tudo o que podia fazer era movimentar os quadris e forçar seu braço, o que causou absolutamente nenhum efeito em Sakura.

"Este é um homem que ganhou a liderança do clã Uchiha assassinando seu amigo e arrancando os olhos de seu irmão," ela continuou. "E não podemos esquecer que temos apenas a sua palavra que seu irmão consentiu pra tanto, e francamente, acho que sua palavra é bem duvidosa. Enfim, os Uchiha aceitaram a trégua com Senju e ele se opôs - por quê? O clã teria sido eliminado se a guerra continuasse, então por que se opor a uma trégua, a não ser que ele fosse um daqueles psicopatas que não são felizes a menos que tenham uma desculpa para matar alguém? O clã Uchiha queria paz, e elegeram Hashirama como seu líder – isso não sugere que eles estavam contentes com o rumo das coisas? E quando ninguém o apoiou, isso não deveria ter sido um indício que ele estava sendo motivado apenas por suas próprias ambições? Ele alegou estar pensando no bem dos Uchiha, mas realmente, ele só estava pensando na fama do clã, não nas pessoas."

"Mas ele estava certo!" Sasuke chiou. "Os Uchiha foram segregados-"

"Cala boca!" Sakura resmungou, parecendo realmente furiosa, e Sasuke teve que suprimir uma faísca de inquietação quando uma voz no fundo de sua mente lhe lembrou que ele estava completamente à mercê de uma mulher que podia arremessar rochas como aviões de papel. Então, talvez fosse uma boa idéia ficar quieto e deixar que ela dissesse o que pensa.

"A segregação só aconteceu depois que ele rompeu com a aldeia," ela ressaltou. "Você não estava escutando? Se ele não tivesse feito nada - se ele tivesse pensado em seu clã ao invés de seus próprios desejos - então isso provavelmente não teria acontecido. Os Uchiha teriam existido na aldeia de forma pacífica e cooperativa. É claro, provavelmente havia maneiras melhores de o Conselho ter lidado com esse problema, mas a questão é que Madara causou a confusão em primeiro lugar!"

Sasuke queria contrariar esta afirmação, mas percebeu que não tinha nada a dizer. Sakura estava certa – o próprio Madara disse que a segregação só aconteceu depois que ele saiu da aldeia.

"E depois ele concorda em ajudar a massacrar o clã!" Sakura exclamou. "Você se dá conta do quão insano é isso? Ele diz que tudo que lhe importa é o clã Uchiha, e fazer o que é melhor pra eles e restaurar a sua glória e toda essa baboseira, e então ele se volta e assassina todos eles? Ele admitiu o ressentimento por eles não o apoiarem! Sejam quais tiverem sido suas motivações, a essa altura ele claramente está apenas defendendo os próprios interesses!"

Sakura foi ficando mais exaltada, agitando as mãos ao redor com o calor do seu discurso. Sasuke teve a clara sensação de que ela queria esbofeteá-lo para pontuar cada palavra, mas estava se contendo.

"Você pode acreditar na parte da história sobre Itachi - e admito que isso explica uma porção de coisas - mas você tem que considerar o porquê de Madara nos contar tudo aquilo. Garanto que não era foi pela bondade de seu coração! Já pensou que talvez ele tenha calculado exatamente essa reação de você? Ele admitiu querer derrubar Konoha – já lhe ocorreu que talvez ele te queira como um fantoche nesse plano?"

"Você não sabe disso!" Sasuke retrucou com o ímpeto de negar essas palavras que começavam a soar desconfortavelmente como verdade.

Sakura lhe lançou o tipo de olhar reservado a uma criança birrenta. "... Você está ignorando as evidências, ou é seriamente tão estúpido?"

Sasuke tentou pensar numa resposta ligeiramente mais inteligente do que 'eu não sou idiota', mas Sakura o interrompeu.

"Além disso, pelo o que ouvi - e eu estava bem ao seu lado, lembre-se – apenas os membros do Conselho foram cúmplices nisso, o resto de Konoha não teve nada a ver com isso."

"Mas eles colheram o que o Conselho semeou!" Sasuke chiou. "Eles viveram em paz e felicidade à custa da minha família - são tão culpados quanto eles!"

Sakura lhe deu um tapa. A cabeça de Sasuke girou pro lado com a força do golpe, sua bochecha latejando. Por um momento, ele não disse nada, surpreso por Sakura ter lhe estapeado. Mas indignação seguiu-se rapidamente ao choque, e ele recuperou a voz novamente.

"Pra que isso?" Sasuke rosnou.

"Isso tem que ser a coisa mais estúpida que já ouvi!" Sakura praticamente rosnou. Talvez fosse injusto bater em alguém que não podia se defender, mas Sasuke mereceu! E se ela o acertasse com força suficiente, talvez pudesse arrancar a estupidez de sua cabeça. "Pela linha de pensamento, você é culpado juntamente com todos os outros..."

E então compreensão lhe atingiu como um relâmpago. "É isso, não é? Você se sente culpado por ter odiado Itachi por tanto tempo, então está procurando uma maneira de fazer todos tão culpados quanto você."

Sakura não podia negar que sentia empatia - o ódio de Sasuke por Itachi havia sido a pedra fundamental da sua existência e, descobrir que estava errado... bem, ela podia ver porque ele procurava por alguém pra culpar, alguém pra compartilhar a culpa.

Ela entendeu isso... mas não significava que concordasse. Exatamente o oposto - se Sasuke estava tendo problemas pra lidar com essa revelação, então era problema dele; ela não permitiria que ele arrastasse Konoha junto, e certamente não permitiria que ele culpasse a vila só para se sentir melhor!

Sasuke abriu a boca para retaliar, mas Sakura o calou com uma mão. "Ah, não! Você não está contribuindo com absolutamente nada de inteligente aqui, então vai ficar calado!"

Sakura podia sentir sua respiração queimando a garganta, seu coração batendo forte em seu peito. Estava talvez mais furiosa neste momento do que jamais esteve em sua vida. E obrigaria Sasuke a enxergar a razão (pelo menos uma vez na vida!) nem que o matasse!

Então ela se inclinou bem acima de seu rosto, e usou palavras que deliberadamente passavam dos limites. Com a intenção de atingir, de ferir.

"Itachi fez o que fez para impedir a guerra, pra proteger Konoha, e se você fizer isso vai ser como cuspir no seu túmulo."

Sasuke se contraiu, honestamente considerando morder a mão sobre seus lábios. Mas seu senso de preservação lhe lembrou que Sakura era muito habilidosa com o uso de bisturis de chakra, e provavelmente era uma boa idéia não abusar da paciência dela.

"Itachi queria que você retornasse como um herói - ele queria que você retornasse pra Konoha! Você vai lhe negar seu último desejo? Depois de tudo que ele fez por você?"

Sasuke soltou um som furioso, raiva pulsando por suas veias. Como ela _ousa_? Como ela ousa falar de Itachi como se não fosse nada?

Como ela ousa zombar de sua decisão, sua determinação, cutucar com farpas de lógica até que o que parecia certo e verdadeiro parecesse tolice?

"Você nem mesmo quer destruir Konoha de verdade - você só quer alguém para culpar! Mas agir como uma criança mimada não vai te levar a lugar algum!"

"_Criança?_" A palavra saiu abafada sob sua mão, mas Sakura pode compreender o que ele estava dizendo.

"Sim, _criança_, Sasuke," ela chiou. "Qualquer um pode apontar o dedo - um garoto com chocolate no rosto pode culpar o cão quando seus pais lhe perguntarem quem comeu o chocolate. Por quê? Porque ele tem medo das conseqüências se admitir a verdade. É preciso de coragem verdadeira pra abdicar de algo, pra deixar de lado, mas isto... este desejo desesperado de culpar e destruir... é o caminho mais fácil. E acredite em mim, Sasuke, isso não faz de você mais que um covarde."

Havia um indício de pena em sua voz, e Sasuke teve a impressão de que ela estava tentando transmitir desprezo, mas seus olhos eram complacentes demais.

"Além disso, você vai ter mais sorte tentando derrubar os membros do Conselho de dentro ao invés de atacar Konoha como um todo," ressaltou numa voz muito mais calma, sentindo a necessidade de acrescentar este último argumento lógico.

Ela não iria dissuadi-lo de derrubar os anciões de Konoha; pessoalmente, achava que era a coisa certa a fazer. Ela nunca gostou dos membros do Conselho – eles sempre lhe pareceram frios demais, impiedosos demais, e isso que lhe fora revelado... isso era demais.

Então Sakura se calou, deixando Sasuke processar tudo em sua cabeça. E ela podia ver que ele estava avaliando - ela havia tirado a mão de sua boca e ele ainda não dizia nada.

Tentou manter-se relaxada, mas tensão estava se acumulando em seus músculos. Ela usou todos os argumentos que pôde pensar... e se ele dissesse não? Neste momento, não faria muita diferença - em seu estado atual, ela duvidava que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa se ela simplesmente o jogasse por cima do ombro e corresse de volta pra Konoha.

Mas se ele não concordasse - se ele realmente não quisesse voltar pra casa - então ela não acreditava que tivessem muita chance de mantê-lo em Konoha. Ele deixaria a aldeia tão logo fosse capaz de se mover.

Mas se ele quisesse voltar... não seria fácil, e não seria agradável... mas poderia dar certo. O time 7 poderia ter uma pequena chance de ser reformado.

Ela queria que Sasuke concordasse.

Sasuke, por sua vez, se perguntava como Sakura podia fazer um plano de ação que soava tão racional em sua mente parecer tão estúpido.

Ele queria honrar Itachi... mas seu irmão realmente queria que ele simplesmente voltasse para Konoha como se nada estivesse errado?

_No que está pensando...?_

Sasuke se lembrou do sentimento de desespero que o tomou quando Itachi avançada, parecendo invencível... e da determinação surgiu em seu peito quando ele se deu conta que precisava defender Sakura.

Teria Naruto razão esse tempo todo?

Sakura podia praticamente senti-lo hesitar, podia vê-lo oscilando à beira de uma decisão...

"Por favor?" ela sussurrou, tentando tornar sua expressão a mais aberta e complacente possível.

Sasuke teve que desviar o olhar, sentindo uma pontada afiada no peito diante do olhar esperançoso em seu rosto. Seus olhos verdes eram grandes e escuros.

"Tudo bem," disse de forma seca.

E então viu Sakura se inclinar sobre ele, com os braços apertados em volta de seu pescoço. "Obrigada."

Por um longo momento, Sasuke estava ciente da bochecha pressionada contra a sua, seu corpo contra o dele. Inconscientemente, seu braço móvel a envolveu, seus dedos se entrelaçando nos cachos rosados pra pressioná-la mais perto.

Mas então ela se inclinou para trás, colocando alguma distância entre eles, com um sorriso suave que aquecia seu peito de forma embaraçosa.

"Agora conserte o que diabos você fez comigo!" ele rosnou.

Ele soou curto e grosso, mas Sakura sabia que ele fora honesto sobre o havia dito - ele retornaria a Konoha. Só não queria admitir que tinha agido como um idiota.

Uma esperança cálida e suave (com um toque de triunfo exuberante) floresceram em seu peito. Sasuke estava voltando para Konoha!

Sakura usou alguns jutsus de cura pra reparar os músculos que tinha cortado, restaurando a mobilidade de Sasuke antes de sair de cima dele.

O que lhe causou certo alívio. Ela havia sido capaz de ignorar o seu estado de nudez enquanto lutavam, principalmente por ser uma ninja e estar habituada a se concentrar numa batalha ignorando todo o mais - provavelmente podia lutar completamente nua se necessário sem um pingo de preocupação (embora estivesse feliz por nunca ter que colocar isso à prova).

Mas isso foi durante a batalha. Após o fim, quando estava gritando com ele, sua percepção começou a vir à tona, e Sakura começou a se dar conta de forma desconfortável que estava sentada sobre um homem sem camisa, vestindo nada além de uma camisa esfarrapada.

Sasuke se levantou lentamente, testando seus membros, e apesar da leve pontada de constrangimento em seu estômago, Sakura teve a vontade de rir.

"Acho que isso significa que estamos indo para casa agora..." Sakura disse, apenas para ouvir as palavras em voz alta.

"Hn." Mas Sakura sabia que Sasuke estava realmente dizendo 'sim'.

* * *

"_De todas as palavras tristes faladas ou escritas, as mais tristes são estas: Poderia ter sido!"_

-John Whittier

* * *

**Comentários sobre a enquete do final do capítulo anterior**

**Vocês não levam muita fé na Sakura, não? Hahaha. Tudo bem. A idéia da Sakura derrotando o Sasuke é meio absurda, mas história boa é assim - faz o impossível parecer provável... e divertido. Então, sinto muito... nada de rala e rola na areia.**

**...**

Capítulo 20 - Reunião

Sakura convenceu Sasuke a voltar pra Konoha, mas se dá conta que o caminho não será fácil.

Na reunião com o Time Hebi e com a equipe de Konoha, alívio, desconfiança e tensão se misturam.

Como os antigos amigos irão reagir à presença de Sasuke?

E Madara? O que fará o Uchiha quando se der conta do perigo que a médica representa para os seus planos?

**...**

**Descubram no próximo capítulo. **

**Algum tempo atrás uma leitora se ofereceu pra mandar os chocolates da Mari, que me ajuda a traduzir, rs... Podem deixar que eu cubro o pagamento da Mari. Vocês podem me pagar com reviews, que me satisfazem mais que chocolate, rs.**

**Ah, e continuem votando na enquete no meu profile sobre a próxima história a ser traduzida!**

**Valeu meninas! Bjs!**

**dai86**


	20. Chapter 20

**Tava inspirada e acabei traduzindo outra oneshot enquanto a Mari traduzia o capítulo 20.**

**Pra quem tiver um tempinho, leiam _Nossa melodia_, uma tradução de uma fic da autora annabananaa (adorei o nick ;) )**

**Adivinhem! Romance e drama com o casal SasuSaku. Espero que gostem.**

**Mas primeiro, aproveitem o capítulo 20 de Ripples!**

**bjs!**

**dai86**

* * *

"_Um homem viaja o mundo em busca do que procura, e retorna pra casa pra encontrá-la."_

_- George Moore_

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

**Reunião**

.

Uma parte de Sasuke ainda não podia acreditar. Ele tinha acabado de concordar em voltar pra Konoha ... com Sakura.

Ele estava voltando para Konoha. Voltando pra Naruto e Kakashi e todos os outros.

Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não era uma perspectiva assustadora. Será que seria mesmo autorizado a voltar - sem ser executado? Sasuke sabia que as punições para ninjas fugitivos eram severas e geralmente fatais... mas assim mesmo, o ninja fugitivo habitual normalmente era arrastado de volta para a vila em algemas (se estivessem sequer vivos). Provavelmente seu regresso voluntário lhe daria algum crédito.

E ao mesmo tempo... uma parte de si _queria _voltar. Ele sempre assumiu que poderia ter sua vingança ou seus amigos - não podia arrastá-los por esse caminho junto consigo. E ele devia isso a sua família. Então, ele fez sua escolha - cortou seu time de sua mente e de seu coração porque não podia suportar a lembrança do que tinha jogado fora... mas nunca pensou que poderia ter ambos.

Sakura provou que estava errado.

Ela ainda sorria em silêncio, e a leve curva de seu lábio o fez pensar sobre como havia sido a sensação daqueles lábios contra os seus.

"_Ei_!"

Sakura se virou e Sasuke amaldiçoou Suigetsu em silêncio.

O homem de cabelos branco se aproximava rapidamente, com Karin e Juugo ao lado dele.

Ele mal ouviu Karin explicar que sentiu o chakra de ambos queimando algum tempo atrás, ele estava mais atento ao largo sorriso que Sakura lançou aos dois rapazes.

"Ei, garotos – sentiram saudades?"

Juugo deu um sorriso envergonhado, entregando a mochila que carregava de forma tímida. Suigetsu sorriu de lado e encolheu os ombros desajeitado.

"Ahhh, que adorável," Sakura disse num tom melodioso, parecendo entender o que eles não diziam perfeitamente.

"Você não está ferida?" Juugo perguntou enquanto ela vasculhava sua mochila em busca da roupa suja que tinha guardado lá.

"Eu vou sobreviver," Sakura disse vagamente.

Por alguma razão só foi capaz de encontrar suas calças – não encontrava a camisa em lugar algum.

Cansado demais pra se preocupar com o mistério da camisa desaparecida, Sakura simplesmente tirou uma par de shorts da mochila e vestiu-se, discretamente curando o pequeno corte na cintura ao mesmo tempo.

Ela foi capaz de ignorar o ferimento quando gritava com Sasuke, e não havia doído muito quando foi infligido, mas sabia que se corresse por aí com a ferida aberta no quadril, provavelmente faria com que se abrisse mais ainda. Sakura não tinha muito chakra restando, mas só queria parar o sangramento. Por sorte a camisa de Sasuke era preta - ninguém notou o sangue manchando ela lentamente.

Ela fluiu chakra de cura para a ferida até que ela formasse uma casca, não querendo arriscar colocar mais chakra nele, caso contrário poderia desmaiar no caminho de volta para Konoha. Mas, conforme afastou a mão, uma ondulação dolorosa percorreu seu corpo, fazendo cada terminação nervosa estremecer.

Parecia que o expurgo realizado mais cedo estava tendo conseqüências. Geralmente levava um ou dois dias antes que as dores e o cansaço geral causados por obrigar as células do organismo a processar toxinas atingissem... mas isso era válida desde que o expurgo fosse o único esforço exigido do corpo. Com as curas executadas, e a luta com Sasuke, Sakura teve a sensação que levou seu corpo ao limite.

Ainda assim, pelo menos teria apenas que agüentar por mais algumas horas... apenas até voltarem para Konoha.

Ela não conseguia parar de sorrir diante do pensamento, embora esmaecesse um pouco diante da pergunta de Juugo.

"O que aconteceu com suas roupas?"

Sasuke – recolhendo sua espada de onde Sakura a havia atirado na praia - fez uma expressão de desgosto. Mesmo sabendo que ela não tinha sido ferida, seu estômago ainda se revirava e sentia seu corpo frio quando se lembrou de vê-la jogada no chão com as roupas rasgadas...

Sakura suspirou. "É uma longa história."

"Então... assumo que terminou seu assunto com Itachi," Suigetsu disse sem rodeios quando o Uchiha se juntou ao grupo novamente.

Sasuke fechou os olhos por um momento, provavelmente o mais próximo que chegou de se encolher, e Sakura se retraiu em empatia.

"O que há de errado?" Karin perguntou, franzindo a testa. "Sasuke... o que aconteceu?"

"Mais tarde," disse seco. "Você ainda consegue sentir o grupo de Konoha?"

"Sim..." ela respondeu lentamente. "Por quê?"

"Vamos nos dirigir pra interceptá-los," disse simplesmente. "Guie o caminho."

Sakura não pôde conter o sorriso.

"O que está acontecendo?" Suigetsu perguntou. "Você tem uma rixa com eles agora?"

"Estou voltando pra Konoha," Sasuke explicou de forma direta.

Sakura soltou o ar que não havia se dado conta que segurava. Ela podia admitir que uma pequena parte de si ainda estava duvidosa, preocupada que Sasuke mudasse de idéia, que ele só tivesse dito aquilo pra aplacá-la.

Mas, ao ouvi-lo dizer em voz alta, declarando sua intenção aos outros... Sasuke havia decidido seu rumo de uma vez por todas.

E ainda que Sakura estivesse quase em êxtase de vê-lo retornando pra casa, não ignorava por completo o quão difícil esse caminho seria. Sasuke era um traidor, um ninja fugitivo, e ainda que nunca houvesse atacado diretamente Konoha, ela sabia que seu futuro na aldeia da Folha estava longe de ser certo.

Sentiu uma pontada de culpa por tê-lo convencido a voltar, mas esmagou esse pensamento sem hesitação. Eles superariam isso - se nada mais, eliminar Orochimaru e retornar voluntariamente deveria lhe render muitos pontos.

Mas parece que as dificuldades ocorreram a Karin também. "Você não pode esperar que entremos numa aldeia que te declarou um traidor!"

"Você não tem que vir conosco," Sasuke comentou com calma.

A ruiva gaguejou.

"Nenhum de vocês tem que vir conosco," continuou o Uchiha.

A princípio, Sakura pensou que Sasuke os estava mandando embora. Mas quando pensou nisso por um momento, se deu conta que ele lhes oferecia a chance de ir embora, lhes dizendo que não tinham de segui-lo até Konoha.

"Eu quero ir com você," Juugo disse calmamente.

Sakura sorriu. Ela havia se apegado bastante a Juugo (e relutantemente, a Suigetsu), e não gostava da idéia de se despedir deles. "Aposto que Lady Tsunade terá algumas idéias sobre como te ajudar, Juugo – é só esperar para ver!"

Juugo sorriu timidamente, quase constrangido.

Suigetsu estava pesando suas opções. Ele não gostava da idéia de adentrar uma aldeia ninja na companhia de um traidor, mas... havia qualquer outra coisa que quisesse fazer? Kisame provavelmente teria outro parceiro Akatsuki logo – rastreá-lo sozinho e tentar derrotar ambos seria um jeito garantido de morrer cedo.

E, francamente, viajar com Sasuke e Sakura foi a maior diversão que teve nos últimos anos.

"Você acha que o seu pessoal me daria a chance de caçar Kisame?" ele perguntou, dirigindo os olhos pra Sakura.

"Se eles gostarem de você... e se eu for muito, muito persuasiva," Sakura sorriu de lado.

Ela sabia que Konoha estaria ansiosa pra tirar proveito de alguém poderoso o suficiente pra derrubar um Akatsuki. Eles provavelmente o tratariam com cautela, na lhe revelando nada que pudesse comprometer a aldeia, e simplesmente o enviando pra lutar contra Kisame quando a oportunidade surgisse.

Mas eles permitiriam que ele perseguisse Kisame. Se Suigetsu vencesse, teria eliminado uma enorme ameaça pra Konoha. E se perdesse, não teriam perdido nada.

E Sakura sabia que sua palavra tinha grande peso com Tsunade. Se ela falasse em favor deles, era provável que a Hokage fosse leniente.

Ela só podia torcer pra que essa leniência se estendesse a Sasuke também.

"Faça como quiser," disse Sasuke. "Karin, nos dê a direção que eles estão viajando, e então pode ir."

"Esquece," resmungou a ruiva. "Vocês vão acabar se perdendo sem mim - eu também vou."

"O que aconteceu com não entrar em Konoha com alguém que eles consideram um traidor?" Suigetsu sorriu com sarcasmo. "Revendo sua decisão muito rápido, não?"

"Cala a boca! Minhas decisões não são problema seu!"

"Elas são quando isso significa que tenho que passar mais tempo com uma vadia como você."

Sakura suspirou, segurando a base do nariz e apertando os olhos fechados enquanto tentava bloqueá-los mentalmente. Não tinha energia pra lidar com isso agora e, a julgar pela careta no rosto de Sasuke, ele também não.

"Quietos, os dois!" ele vociferou. "Karin, indique o caminho."

Apesar dos dolorosos pós-efeitos do expurgo, Sakura ainda foi capaz de sorrir.

.

.

.

Kakashi pensou consigo mesmo que era realmente uma transformação notável. O grupo que havia deixado Konoha havia sido uma equipe séria, mas era uma seriedade fruto de pura determinação.

A equipe que retornava agora... seu silêncio era fruto de perda e desespero. Deram o seu melhor pra encontrar Sasuke e Sakura, e ainda assim voltavam de mãos vazias.

Naruto olhava pra trás de vez em quando, sentindo que o retorno à Konoha era uma forma de desistência. Era como dizer que eles não teriam Sakura ou Sasuke de volta. Nunca.

Kiba deu um sobressalto, freando de repente, seu nariz farejava o ar como um cão de caça. "Eu senti alguma coisa. Sasuke e Sakura, se aproximando rápido!"

Cabeças se voltaram pra ele, e a esperança desesperada nos olhos de Naruto era quase dolorosa.

"Podemos ter certeza que não é uma tática de distração? Como a que eles usaram antes?" Kakashi perguntou, procurando ser cauteloso mesmo com a excitação e apreensão crescendo dentro de si.

.

.

.

Sakura estava se casando rápido. Estava sentindo os efeitos do expurgo que foi obrigada a realizar algumas horas atrás, efeitos cada vez mais drásticos. Expurgos eram uma forma rápida de limpar o organismo de substâncias indesejáveis, mas raramente eram realizadas porque exigiam muito do corpo. Tsunade uma vez comparou esse procedimento com o consumo excessivo de álcool - você se sente bem a princípio, mas a ressaca é uma conseqüência inevitável.

Por um momento, ela considerou pedir a Sasuke para parar pra descansar - ela estava começando a se sentir zonza – mas então o grupo de Konoha entrou no alcance de detecção de chakra.

Foi como uma injeção de adrenalina. Sentir tantas assinaturas de chakra familiares elevou seu espírito como nada mais poderia.

.

.

.

Todos estavam tensos desde que vários chakras surgiram a leste. Havia mais de dois, mas Kakashi se lembrou dos múltiplos odores que seus cães haviam farejado - talvez as outras assinaturas de chakra pertencessem aos da equipe que Sasuke pareceu ter recrutado.

Ele olhou rapidamente ao redor pra sua própria equipe, a tensão era palpável. Alguns estavam esperançosos, alguns simplesmente receosos.

"Você pode senti-los, certo?" Naruto gritou. "Realmente são eles - eles realmente estão vindo!"

"Precisamos ter cuidado," Yamato avisou conforme as assinaturas de chakra se aproximavam. Naruto parecia praticamente vibrar com sua ânsia de correr na direção deles. "Não sabemos nada sobre os seus motivos-"

"_NARUTO!_"

Um míssil rosa explodiu dentre as árvores e saltou em cima de Naruto num abraço apertado.

"_Sakura!_ "o loiro gritou surpreso, cambaleando pra trás por um momento antes de abraçá-la igualmente apertado.

O alívio repentino que correu o grupo era palpável. Sakura estava de volta, sã e salva.

Missão cumprida.

"Eu senti tanto sua falta," Sakura engasgou contra a camisa de Naruto, tentando conter as lágrimas.

"Você não parece muito mais feia do que antes," Sai comentou "Então assumo que o traidor não te machucou muito."

Apenas Sai seria capaz de fazer aquilo soar mais como uma declaração banal dos fatos do que uma pergunta preocupada. Mas suas palavras pareceram fazer com que todos lembrassem que havia outras companhias com eles agora além de Sakura, e a equipe sutilmente assumiu uma postura defensiva.

Embora Kakashi quisesse desesperadamente ir até Sakura e garantir que ela estava bem, sua lógica fria se impôs, dizendo que embora os motivos de Sakura fossem claros, os de seus companheiros não eram.

Ele avaliou rapidamente com um olhar a equipe de Sasuke - uma ruiva, um rapaz com uma espada perturbadoramente familiar, e um rapaz loiro muito grande - antes de pousar os olhos sobre o Uchiha.

Este foi o garoto em que enxergou tanto de si mesmo. Este foi o garoto que ele havia treinado para os exames Chunin, a quem ele ensinou o Chidori.

Este foi o garoto que virou as costas pra todos eles por poder e esteve disposto a matar Naruto para alcançá-lo.

Sasuke parecia que havia acabado de sair de uma luta. Ele certamente parecia bem desgastado, e estava sem camisa. Pensando bem, ele notou que Sakura usava uma camisa escura bem grande para seu tamanho...

"Ei Feiosa, porque você está vestindo uma camisa com o símbolo Uchiha nas costas?" Sai perguntou detrás deles, pairando sobre Sakura e Naruto, obviamente incerto do que fazer. Sua experiência limitada com interações sociais provavelmente não lhe dizia o que deveria fazer em reuniões emocionais como esta, e ele ainda não tinham prática suficiente para converter emoções em ação de forma confiante.

Felizmente, Sakura decidiu compensar suas inaptidões. Uma mão surgiu do emaranhado que era ela e Naruto, encontrou o seu colarinho, e o puxou pra eles.

"É este o abraço coletivo de que ouvi falar? Porque não tenho certeza se quero estar abraçando o Pinto Peque-"

"Sai, cala a boca," a médica ordenou. "Você está acabando com o momento."

Sakura pensou que nunca esteve mais feliz na vida. Ela estava de volta com Naruto e Sai e Kakashi e todos os outros, e ela tinha convencido Sasuke a voltar ao mesmo tempo! Ela não tinha certeza se queria rir como uma maníaca ou chorar de alegria.

Kakashi desejou poder ficar tão feliz quanto seus alunos obviamente estavam. Ele tirou um pergaminho do bolso e invocou as algemas armazenadas lá - os pesados bloqueadores de chakra usados pra conter ninjas fugitivos que queriam trazer de volta vivos. Tsunade sabia que a missão pra resgatar Sakura garantia um encontro com Sasuke, e se certificou que a equipe estivesse equipada para tanto.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Kakashi entoou. "Você está preso."

Cada músculo de seu corpo estava tenso, pronto para a reação de Sasuke.

"O quê?" a ruiva gritou. "Você nunca disse que eles te prenderiam na mesma hora!"

Sakura se soltou de Naruto e Sai, observando os procedimentos.

"O que mais eles fariam?" Suigetsu ressaltou. "Ele é um traidor de sua vila, lembra?"

"Sem querer ser rude..." Kiba começou. "Mas quem diabos são vocês?"

"Ah, certo," Sakura ainda estava tentando conter seu sorriso incontrolável. Mesmo com o lembrete de que nem tudo era um mar de rosas, ela ainda não conseguia parar de sorrir. "Pessoal, este é Suigetsu, Juugo e Karin," disse apontando para cada membro da equipe Hebi.

"E este é Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Sai, Naruto, Yamato e Kakashi, Sakura continuou como se estivesse apresentando os grupos entre si em uma festa e Kakashi não estivesse colocando algemas nos pulsos de Sasuke nesse momento.

Kakashi não pôde negar que ficou surpreso quando Sasuke simplesmente estendeu as mãos para aceitar as algemas, sem oferecer nenhuma resistência conforme ele prendia os aros de metal em volta de seus pulsos. Ele parecia cansado, de uma maneira que parecia ir além dos aspectos físicos da palavra - havia uma exaustão nos olhos de Sasuke que parecia alcançar o fundo de sua alma.

Isso fez Kakashi se perguntar se o Uchiha finalmente havia aprendido a verdade de suas palavras sobre a vingança - tudo o que trazia eram cinzas e vazio. Ela não acabava com a dor, não fazia ela te machucar menos.

Então, de repente dois braços delicados envolveram seu peito e Sakura se apertou contra o lado de seu corpo.

"E eu senti sua falta também, Kakashi," ela murmurou.

Kakashi geralmente não era a mais afetuosa das pessoas, mas fez uma exceção desta vez. Ele tinha concentrado sua atenção em Sasuke e nos outros, se focado no perigo potencial ao invés do retorno de Sakura, mas agora que tinha um certo nível de confiança de que não estavam prestes a ser atacados, se deu ao luxo de relaxar um pouco.

Ele colocou um braço sobre os ombros de Sakura e a apertou firme contra si, seu olho descoberto correndo pela forma dela numa tentativa de descobrir e analisar cada ferimento pra ter certeza absoluta de que ela estava ilesa...

Ela estava machucada, isso era evidente, mas ele podia dizer pelo azul e roxo pálidos que não havia nenhum ferimento grave ou doloroso entre eles. Leves capilaridades haviam rompido logo abaixo da superfície da pele, mas não mais profundamente, razão provável pela qual ela não se preocupou em curá-los. A camisa que ela usava era grande demais pra ela, chegando quase até os joelhos, ameaçando escorregar um de seus ombros, e ela teve de fechar a frente com nós no tecido. Seu cabelo estava duro com sal, e havia alguns grãos de areia e sujeira presos nas dobras de sua roupa.

Mas ela estava viva, e ela estava em casa.

"Ei, se você está distribuindo abraços grátis, eu quero um pouco dessa ação," Suigetsu falou com cala, dando um sorriso largo.

"Quando eu for raptada e você passar semanas se preocupando com minha segurança, então eu vou te abraçar de bom grado, Suigetsu," Sakura retrucou.

"Eu estava meio preocupado por algumas horas, isso conta?"

Sakura riu e se soltou de Kakashi. Era tão obvio o quão feliz estava que Sasuke sentiu uma pontada de culpa por ter impedido sua volta à Konoha por tanto tempo.

Ele olhou pra ela, fazendo um esforço pra não olhar pra mais ninguém. Não queria cruzar seu olhar com o de Kakashi ou Naruto, não queria ver o desapontamento que certamente estaria lá. Queria ignorar as cinzas amargas que sua vida se tornou e concentrar-se no sorriso de Sakura por um pouco mais de tempo.

Ele havia tentado se concentrar em sua vingança, se concentrar em seu objetivo de derrubar o Conselho (e, eventualmente, Madara também), porque sua conversa com Sakura não havia apagado o buraco negro de desespero que ameaçava consumi-lo sempre que pensava em Itachi.

Assim, ele se desconectou do burburinho de vozes ao seu redor, e tentou esquecer o peso frio das correntes em seus pulsos, ou a sensação perturbadora de ser privado de seu chakra.

Se perguntava se era essa a sensação que a coleira havia causado a Sakura. Se for, não se admira que ela estivesse ficado tão contente por ter se livrado dela.

Sakura sumia de seu campo de visão conforme seus amigos se aglomeraram ao redor dela, mas não tanto a ponto de Sasuke não perceber quando ela cambaleou perigosamente sobre as pernas.

Ele tinha noção de que algo estava errado enquanto eles viajavam, mas ele atribuiu tudo à exaustão - ela havia sido obrigada a se curar, curar ele, e lutar contra ele no espaço de poucas horas. Agora ele começava a imaginar se não havia outra razão. Teria a batalha deles resultado em uma lesão grave, uma que ela não tinha chakra o suficiente pra curar?

Claro que se ela estivesse ferida esse tempo todo, ele teria notado antes, acreditou. Mas, analisando bem, esta era uma mulher que sequer gritou quando ele quebrou sua perna. Pode ter sido o choque do ferimento entorpecendo a dor momentaneamente... mas ainda era uma amostra do quanto Sakura era capaz de suportar.

Sakura sentiu seu corpo tremer uma segunda vez, sua visão obscureceu de forma alarmante, e pensou que se desmaiasse agora, ia ficar muito irritada. Desmaiar logo após encontrar a equipe de resgate era um dos maiores clichês que existem... mas é claro, clichês eram clichês porque tinham base na realidade. Seu cérebro estava lhe dizendo que ela estava segura, o surto de adrenalina foi perdendo o efeito... e os efeitos do expurgo começavam a dar sinais.

"Você está bem?" Hinata perguntou quando os olhos de Sakura pareceram fora de foco por um momento.

"Eu estou bem..." Sakura respondeu, sua declaração era mais uma tentativa de determinação pra si mesma do que uma avaliação de sua condição. Ela não ia desmaiar, maldição! "Eu só preciso me sentar..."

Gritos de preocupação ecoaram em torno dela conforme as pernas da médica dobraram sob ela, a atirando sentada sobre o gramado num baque deselegante.

Sasuke viu Sakura desabar no chão, ouviu os gritos ao seu redor, e sua mente de imediato chegou a pior conclusão. Ele tentou ir até ela, mas Kakashi e Yamato se moveram pra interceptá-lo.

Por um momento, Sasuke foi tomado pelo impulso selvagem e desesperado de jogar os dois homens contra o chão e fora de seu caminho. Foi só quando ele percebeu que Sakura estava sentada no chão ao invés de deitada que ele conseguiu refrear esse impulso.

_"Você está exagerando,"_ disse a si mesmo com firmeza. _"Ela só está esgotada, você está exagerando..."_

Foi então que se deu conta que não estava sozinho em seu avanço. Ambos Juugo e Suigetsu haviam tentado se aproximar do grupo juntamente com ele quando haviam visto Sakura quase desmaiar.

Aparentemente, a atitude de Kakashi e Yamato não havia sido apenas em seu benefício.

"Nós não vamos machucá-la!" Suigetsu estalou, parecendo extremamente ofendido pela idéia.

Juugo estava simplesmente olhando por cima das cabeças dos ninjas de Konoha, parecendo quase tão angustiado como quando Sasuke lhe disse que Itachi a havia seqüestrado. "Ela está bem? Ela não... não está ferida?"

Kakashi trocou um breve olhar duvidoso com Yamato. Ele não tinha certeza do que esperava ao certo de Sasuke e das pessoas que seu ex-aluno havia reunido em torno dele, mas esta preocupação desinibida com o bem estar de Sakura certamente veio como uma surpresa. Sasuke havia parecido ter considerado seriamente passar por cima dele pra chegar a Sakura, e seus dois companheiros pareciam sinceramente preocupados com ela.

A mulher que Sakura havia apresentado como Karin parecia totalmente desinteressada com a multidão ao redor da médica, mas ela era obviamente a exceção.

"Eu estou bem, _estou bem!_" Sakura praticamente gritou, tentando se fazer ouvir sobre a comoção preocupada em torno dela.

Naruto havia agarrado seus ombros pra impedir que ela caísse, e estava tagarelando sobre como se ela estivesse machucada, ele ia matar '_aquele bastardo'_. Kiba sugeria num tom de voz alto demais pegar sais de cheiro, Shino e Hinata felizmente se mantiveram em relativo silêncio, mas Sai falava continuamente sobre como ela devia provavelmente se levantar porque era ainda mais feia deste ângulo...

E era um sinal do quanto sentia saudades de casa o fato dela não querer socá-lo por isso. Pelo contrário, o apelido odiado trouxe uma espécie de calor em seu peito, a sensação de que tudo estava como deveria agora, porque ela estava de volta onde pertencia.

Mas é claro, mesmo agora Sakura sabia que isto duraria talvez por mais uma hora ou duas antes que Sai começasse a lhe dar nos nervos novamente.

"_Eu estou bem!_" ela tentou novamente. "Eu só... eu tive que fazer um expurgo..."

Hinata franziu a testa. Ela sabia o suficiente sobre jutsus médicos pra se dar conta do quão prejudicial pode ser um expurgo.

"Kakashi!" ela chamou por cima do ombro. "Nós p-precisamos parar por aqui! Sakura teve de f-fazer um e-expurgo!"

"O que é isso?" Naruto gritou.

Kiba fez uma careta. "Parece bem desagradável..."

"É aquilo quando as pessoas enfiam os dedos na garganta pra vomitar?" Sai perguntou, o tom de sua pergunta não revelando nada além de curiosidade educada.

_'Risca aquilo de 'em poucas horas'. Sai já está me irritando agora,'_ Sakura pensou irritada. Às vezes, ela tinha quase certeza de que Sai não era tão ignorante dos fatos, mas mantinha suas perguntas cretinas porque era a única maneira pela qual sabia se conectar com as pessoas.

Surpreendentemente, foi Shino quem o corrigiu. "Não, é uma técnica que médicos usam pra forçar seus corpos a processar toxinas ou produtos químicos indesejáveis rapidamente, mas não é usado com freqüência porque tem um efeito tardio negativo sobre o corpo."

"Como você sabe disso?" Kiba perguntou, parecendo desconfiado.

"Eu simplesmente escuto e guardo o que Hinata diz."

"Quando ela nos disse isso?"

"Já chega dessa discussão idiota - Sakura está ferida!" Naruto gritou, e Sakura teria corrigido, dizendo que não estava 'ferida', exatamente, se ela não estivesse se sentindo tão zonza.

Sua visão foi se dissolvendo em manchas coloridas - aparentemente, mesmo sentar não tinha aliviado o desejo que seu corpo tinha de apagar. Sakura sabia que o desmaio ocorria como resultado da falta de oxigenação no cérebro - a perda de consciência era a maneira que o corpo tinha de garantir que todas as funções não-essenciais fossem desligadas, e o subseqüente colapso geralmente resultava no corpo ficar na horizontal, garantindo que sangue oxigenado não tivesse que trabalhar contra a gravidade pra chegar ao cérebro.

Resumindo, Sakura sabia que tinha que deitar pra ter alguma chance de se agarrar a consciência, e estava prestes a dizer a Naruto pra largar seus ombros e lhe permitir fazê-lo... mas ela desmaiou antes que pudesse.

.

.

.

Madara observou o pequeno grupo romper em berros quando a mulher de cabelos rosa desmaiava contra seu companheiro. O grupo em torno dela de repente zumbia com diversas vozes como uma colméia nervosa, e Sasuke e seus dois companheiros mais uma vez fizeram uma tentativa frustrada de se aproximar, mas Kakashi e Yamato se certificaram de mantê-los longe da mulher inconsciente.

Um Sasuke algemado fez um esforço real de empurrá-los para fora do caminho, e teve de ser afastado à força. Ao que parece, o grupo não confiava nele o suficiente pra deixá-lo se aproximar de Sakura agora que ela estava segura com eles, e Naruto - o único que poderia ter falado em favor dele – estava preocupado demais com o desmaio de Sakura no momento.

Madara manteve um controle de aço sobre seu chakra, se certificando que ficasse cuidadosamente escondido dos shinobi abaixo dele. Ele não se moveu - não haveria galhos balançando ou folhas sacudindo para denunciá-lo - mas ele não pôde segurar um leve suspiro de aversão à óbvia preocupação nos olhos de Sasuke enquanto olhava para a médica inconsciente.

Era realmente patético.

Madara havia deixado Sasuke e Sakura sozinhos na praia, fora do alcance de audição... mas não tinha ido além do alcance de detecção de chakra. Ele havia sentido seus chakras queimarem numa batalha, e então se acalmar por longos minutos. Ele havia aguardado, esperando sentir a qualquer momento o chakra da médica se apagar conforme Sasuke a nocauteasse inconsciente, ou se separar do chakra de seu ex-companheiro quando ela fugisse sozinha.

Ele não esperava sentir a assinatura de chakra do time Hebi se juntando a deles, ou que o grupo todo tomasse um rumo que iria levá-los diretamente de encontro ao grupo de Konoha.

E foi então que Madara se deu conta do que havia acontecido. A pequena médica devia tê-lo convencido a voltar pra Konoha e se comportar.

Sakura provou ser um problema maior do que ele havia antecipado. Ele havia considerado eliminá-la então, mas ela já tinha convencido Sasuke a voltar pra Konoha, e caso ela morresse, mesmo que em circunstância aparentemente acidental, Madara achou ser provável que Sasuke ainda retornasse pra Konoha nem que apenas para honrar sua memória.

Então, se ele eliminasse Sakura, teria que matar Sasuke também.

Mas Madara se viu relutante em matar Sasuke, como um criador obrigado a sacrificar o cão campeão ao qual havia dedicado tanto esforço treinando. Sasuke seria um grande trunfo para a Akatsuki, e outro Sharingan teria sido extremamente útil no controle da Kyuubi.

Seria uma pena matá-lo - um desperdício.

É claro, se ele não aceitasse se tornar Akatsuki, Madara não teria nenhum escrúpulo quanto sua morte. Mas ele ainda podia vislumbrar outras opções, outras formas de fazer seus planos funcionarem.

Sasuke havia deixado bem claro que seus sentimentos quanto a kunoichi de cabelos rosa eram profundos. Madara sabia que provavelmente poderia forçar Sasuke a obedecê-lo mantendo Sakura refém, mas esse cenário não lhe agradava mais do que matar Sasuke. Parceiros mantidos sob chantagem sempre davam mais problema do que valiam; tinham que ser constantemente vigiados pra se certificar que faziam o ordenado e, ainda assim, sem dúvida sempre tentariam sabotar qualquer plano no qual estejam envolvidos.

Mas havia outra saída. Ele sabia que quem quer que matasse Sakura teria em Sasuke um inimigo para o resto da vida... então, o mesmo não valeria caso se tratasse de Konoha?

Madara acreditou que sim. Sakura estava desaparecido de sua vila já havia algum tempo - seria fácil vazar algumas informações falsas pra Konoha sobre suas atividades, inventar que ela havia feito algo que seria motivo para uma execução.

Sob circunstâncias normais, tal informação resultaria num julgamento, um inquérito, uma determinação da validade desses alegações, mas Madara planejava burlar esse processo. Se essa informação também sugerisse que ela sabia algo sobre o massacre Uchiha, ele sabia que os membros do Conselho pressionariam por uma execução imediata, para evitar que ela falasse e eles perdessem sua posição em Konoha. E se Tsunade discordasse... eles provavelmente providenciariam para que a médica fosse silenciosamente assassinada.

Nada jamais seria formalmente admitido, é claro, mas tinha certeza que Sasuke saberia o que realmente tinha acontecido. E Sasuke faria Konoha pagar.

E mesmo que não o fizesse, Madara ainda teria se livrado da pessoa que arruinara completamente seus planos em primeiro lugar. Morte nas mãos da vila a qual ela havia sido tão leal seria uma vingança adequada de fato.

* * *

"_O amor é como a guerra, fácil de começar, mas difícil de terminar."_

_-Anônimo_

* * *

Capítulo 21 - Mal-entendidos

Enquanto Sakura se recupera, Kakashi tenta determinar o que realmente está por trás do comportamento de seu ex-pupilo.

Relutante em acreditar que tudo esteja bem, o jonin tenta descobrir exatamente o que aconteceu com sua ex-aluna nesse tempo que passou longe de Konoha... ainda que tenha medo das respostas que vá encontrar.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Não esqueçam de deixar reviews, ok?**

**dai86**


	21. Chapter 21

**Nada como um feriado pra adiantar uma tradução (cada um se diverte como quer, rs.)**

**Mas antes, um aviso muito importante: visitem meu profile e leiam as sinopses e críticas sobre fics que pretendo traduzir e votem na enquete pra escolher.**

**dai86**

* * *

"Amor verdadeiro é como um fantasma; todos falam dele, poucos o viram."

- La Rochefoucauld

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

**Mal-entendidos**

.

Kakashi jogou um galho na fogueira distraidamente, observando a madeira queimar e ouvindo os estalos e a crepitação produzidos.

Eles haviam montado acampamento onde Sakura desmaiou - principalmente por ser óbvio que ela não seria capaz de viajar além, e seria difícil carregá-la de volta pra Konoha – mas também porque Kakashi queria analisar os companheiros de Sasuke antes que permitisse que chegassem sequer perto da vila.

E analisar o próprio Sasuke.

Francamente, Kakashi não sabia o que pensar do jovem silencioso que voltara com Sakura. Sasuke sempre foi um tipo quieto, mas nunca dessa forma tão crua, tão cheia de dor e confusão.

Mas é claro, este era Sasuke, e enquanto Kakashi percebeu que algo estava definitivamente errado (e estava certo que Naruto também havia percebido), ele duvidava que mais alguém houvesse notado qualquer coisa fora do normal.

Ele observou o pequeno grupo no outro lado da fogueira

Sakura estava enrolada num saco de dormir, encolhida sob um cobertor na noite fria, ainda inconsciente. Hinata se certificou de que ela não estava em nenhum perigo imediato - seu corpo só precisava se recuperar e repor os eletrólitos consumidos no expurgo.

E foi sob ordens de Hinata que, a cada hora, Sakura era erguida, semi-consciente, e lhe davam uma bebida de glicose.

Kakashi esperava que ela demonstrasse alguma reação durante tais sessões, mas, aparentemente, agora que Sakura estava inconsciente, seu corpo havia decidido que iria permanecer assim por algum tempo.

Sentado ao lado dela estava Naruto e, estranhamente, Sasuke. O Uchiha ainda estava algemado - a natureza cautelosa de Kakashi não lhe permitiu ignorar o fato de que este poderia ser um truque - mas tinha sido autorizado a se aproximar da médica, embora que, em grande parte, graças à intervenção de Naruto. Depois de Sakura ter sido acomodada num saco de dormir e do loiro ter se acalmado um pouco, ele notou a maneira que Sasuke observava intensamente a médica inconsciente, aparentemente alheio a todo o resto - as algemas nos pulsos que neutralizavam seu chakra, os protestos de seus companheiros, e a nuvem de insetos de Shino pairando sobre ele, prontos pra atacar diante de qualquer movimento hostil.

As palavras exatas de Naruto haviam sido _'Deixem o bastardo vir aqui – o que ele vai fazer com ela?_ '

Kakashi havia pensado em várias respostas desagradáveis pra essa pergunta, mas sob sua profunda desconfiança e seus instintos ninjas gritando que nunca se deve permitir o inimigo se aproximar de um companheiro em estado vulnerável... ainda havia uma pequena semente de afeição por seu ex-pupilo. Apesar de tudo o que ele tinha feito (e tudo o que ele _não_ tinha feito), Kakashi queria desesperadamente acreditar que Sasuke poderia ser reabilitado.

De certa forma invejava a firme convicção de Naruto na reabilitação de Sasuke - para o loiro, o retorno de Sasuke nunca havia estado em dúvida de fato, era apenas uma questão de como e quando. A lealdade firme e inflexível de Naruto não lhe permitia sequer pensar em qualquer outro caminho.

Mas Kakashi não era assim. Mais de uma vez durante esta missão, havia sido forçado a contemplar o que faria se Sasuke se recusasse a deixar Sakura ir, ou se ele tentasse matar Naruto de novo.

Kakashi passou boa parte da missão tentando se preparar para a possibilidade de ser obrigado a matar Sasuke. Ele tentou reprimir qualquer esperança por Sasuke em sua mente, de modo que se realmente chegasse a esse extremo, ele fosse capaz de desferir o golpe fatal.

E agora que via que não seria preciso... o desejo de ceder à esperança era tentador demais pra arriscar. Ele precisava manter a mente clara, nivelada, e lembrar que Sasuke havia deixado Konoha por vontade própria, havia tentado matar Naruto, havia mantido Sakura prisioneira, e poderia muito bem estar manipulando todos eles para seus próprios fins.

Mas algo lhe disse que o Uchiha não estava fazendo isso. Algo tinha acontecido - Kakashi não sabia o que ainda - mas _alguma coisa_ tinha acontecido, algo que havia atingido em cheio as fundações da existência de Sasuke.

Ele simplesmente não tinha descoberto o quê ainda.

Enquanto observava, Sakura se agitou em seu sono, rolando na cama improvisada e deslocando o cobertor dos ombros. Naruto estendeu o braço, mas surpreendentemente foi Sasuke quem se moveu primeiro, pegando a ponta do cobertor com uma mão (a outra estava segurando a corrente das algemas pra garantir que o metal pesado não acertasse a garota que dormia) e puxando ele até cobrir seu pescoço novamente.

Seus dedos roçaram a pele nua do pescoço, aparentemente por acidente, conforme ele voltava à posição original, o que não passou despercebido. Kakashi não conseguia se lembrar de já ter visto Sasuke ser tão gentil com alguém antes, e aquele toque... aquilo não tinha sido uma atitude do menino distante e indiferente que tinha conhecido. Sasuke nunca havia sido afeito a qualquer contato físico afetuoso, então por que tinha acariciado o pescoço de Sakura? A ação parecia quase involuntária - o gesto de um homem que, inconscientemente, buscava contato.

Naruto parecia tão chocado quanto Kakashi se sentiu. Ele encarava o Uchiha descaradamente, embora não dissesse nada. Era raro Naruto manter seu silêncio, mas ao mesmo tempo, Kakashi não estava surpreso de fato. Sasuke havia voltado – sim – mas ainda havia tensão entre ele e Naruto.

E provavelmente haveria tensão por um bom tempo. Não importava que Naruto tivesse sempre acreditado em Sasuke, lutado por seu retorno a Konoha... Sasuke ainda tinha tentado matá-lo em várias ocasiões, e Kakashi sabia que ninguém era capaz de esquecer esse tipo de traição fácil assim.

Naruto podia estar fazendo seu melhor, mas o jounin sabia que demoraria um tempo antes que ele se sentisse completamente confortável na presença de Sasuke novamente.

A essa altura, Kakashi percebeu que estava analisando seus alunos demais, num nível quase patológico. Ele queria esperar para ouvir a história de Sakura, ouvir os relatos de Sakura sobre sua experiência com Sasuke antes de tomar qualquer atitude em relação às acusações, mas parecia que ela não acordaria por um bom tempo.

Então Kakashi decidiu partir pra segunda melhor opção - interrogar as pessoas que Sasuke tinha trazido consigo. Ele queria ter uma idéia da pessoa que Sasuke era agora, antes de ouvir o lado do Uchiha da história.

Então ele se levantou do seu lugar diante da fogueira e caminhou em direção ao pequeno grupo de prisioneiros, vigiados de perto pelos alunos de Kurenai, e fez um gesto para Sai acompanhá-lo.

.

.

.

Sasuke notou vagamente Kakashi deixar o pequeno círculo ao redor da fogueira. Era quase hora da bebida de glicose de Sakura, e ele já se movia para levantá-la pra que Naruto pudesse verter o líquido em sua garganta.

As algemas dificultavam seus movimentos, mas Sasuke conseguiu colocar Sakura numa posição semi-sentada contra seu peito, enquanto o loiro abria gentilmente seus lábios pra pressionar o copo entre eles. Sakura soltou um leve som, mas não reagiu além disso.

Fez Sasuke imaginar exatamente o quão esgotada ela realmente estava. Ele devia ter percebido – por que ela não disse alguma coisa?

Mas Sasuke lembrou a óbvia alegria da garota ao reunir-se com os outros, e sabia que ela teria andado descalça sobre lâminas sem reclamar se visse seus amigos do outro lado.

Naruto observou o último gole da bebida de glicose desaparecer na boca de Sakura, e o movimento involuntário de sua garganta ao engoli-la, e recuou, afastando o copo e soltando seu queixo com cuidado. A cabeça da médica tombou devagar contra o peito de Sasuke e o Uchiha a deitou novamente em sua cama improvisada, em outra demonstração surpreendente de delicadeza.

Naruto observou seu ex-companheiro e resistiu ao impulso de morder o lábio. Sakura estava de volta, Sasuke estava de volta, tudo estava como ele sempre quis... então por que se sentia tão ansioso?

Talvez porque, em todos os cenários que Naruto imaginou, ele sempre viu a si mesmo como a pessoa que traria Sasuke de volta, e esta nova realidade o deixou com a sensação de que tinha de alguma maneira falhado em sua promessa pra Sakura. Talvez fosse a idéia de que Sasuke havia reunido uma equipe – uma equipe! – sem eles.

Ou talvez fosse porque mal podia reconhecer o seu companheiro de equipe no homem sentado ao seu lado. Sasuke parecia tão fechado em si , tão derrotado, que Naruto teve que se perguntar o que havia acontecido.

Mas então algo o fez olhar na direção de Kakashi, apenas pra descobrir que seu ex-sensei e Sai haviam se afastado do grupo levando consigo aquele que Sakura havia apresentado como Suigetsu, aparentemente, para interrogá-lo.

Naruto se perguntou sobre o que eles o estariam interrogando. Sentindo o olhar de Naruto, Kakashi o encarou e fez um gesto pra que ele se juntasse a eles.

Suigetsu observou o loiro se aproximar e se recostou contra uma árvore, olhando ansioso para sua espada, que havia sido fincada cuidadosamente próxima à fogueira, e se encontrava totalmente fora de seu alcance. Ele a queria de volta. Ele sabia que os ninjas de Konoha tinham uma reputação de serem brandos demais, mas ainda era inquietante ser afastado do grupo e cercado por um pequeno contingente.

Ele sabia que provavelmente seria interrogado. Ele não ficou surpreso com isso, mas estava surpreso que acontecesse tão cedo. Achou que eles pelo menos tentariam questionar Sasuke primeiro.

"Então... o que vocês querem saber?" ele perguntou, tentando acabar logo com aquilo. Não era como se ele tivesse qualquer informação secreta que precisasse proteger. Oto já era, e ele não devia nada a Akatsuki.

Seu plano era cooperar, mostrar-lhes o quão útil podia ser... e talvez eles o deixariam caçar Kisame. Ele tinha ouvido falar que Konoha estava atrás da Akatsuki afinal de contas.

Kakashi raciocinou consigo mesmo que estava interrogando Suigetsu primeiro porque queria ter uma idéia de como Sasuke tratava Sakura, e esses desconhecidos estariam menos propensos a mentir pra ele. Eles não teriam nada a ganhar ao fazer Sasuke parecer ser melhor ou pior do que era.

E se ele continuasse a dizer isso pra si mesmo, talvez pudesse ser capaz de ignorar o real motivo – estava tentando evitar falar com Sasuke.

Ele começou o interrogatório com uma simples pergunta, tentando avaliar o quão cooperativo Suigetsu seria.

"Há quanto tempo você estava viajando com Sasuke?"

Visto que Sakura já lhes havia dito seu nome, esta parecia ser a escolha lógica.

Suigetsu deu com os ombros. "Cerca de uma semana, talvez um dia a mais ou a menos. Não faz muito tempo."

Kakashi tomou nota mental de que ele não esteve com Sasuke pela duração do desaparecimento de Sakura. O shinobi parecia cooperativo, e apesar de saber não ser aconselhável confiar em alguém nessa situação, Kakashi precisava obter respostas sobre o tratamento que Sakura recebeu... mesmo que a resposta fosse uma mentira.

"Em primeiro lugar... você feriu Sakura?"

Suigetsu sabia provavelmente não ser apropriado diante da gravidade da situação, mas não conseguiu evitar – ele deu uma gargalhada.

O olho visível de Kakashi se estreitou perigosamente, obviamente se perguntando como essa situação poderia ser engraçada.

"Você honestamente acha que eu estaria sentado aqui, vivo e conversando com você, se eu tivesse machucado ela?" Suigetsu perguntou. "Claro que não – Sasuke teria espalhado as partes do meu corpo por três países diferentes a essa altura!"

Naruto estava sorrindo. "Eu sabia que o desgraçado não iria machucá-la - Eu sabia!"

Kakashi abriu a boca pra repreendê-lo quanto a ser precipitado, mas Suigetsu falou primeiro.

"Vocês estão me interrogando pra saber se Sasuke machucou a princesa?"

Kakashi levantou uma sobrancelha – o homem era perspicaz, ele precisava admitir.

"Princesa?" Naruto repetiu.

"Outro apelido?" Sai perguntou, aparentando nada além de curiosidade inocente.

"Bem mais apropriado que o seu," Naruto murmurou.

"E então?" Kakashi perguntou, ignorando os dois rapazes. "Ele a machucou? Nossos informantes disseram que ela foi entregue a Sasuke para um propósito bem específico..."

"Você está me perguntando se eles fizeram sexo," Suigetsu disse sem rodeios.

Houve um silêncio implacável por parte do ninja mais velho, movimentos nervosos de Naruto, e um olhar inquietantemente neutro, e ainda assim calculista de Sai.

"Eles não fizeram," ele lhes garantiu. "Infelizmente. Com certeza isso teria diminuído um pouco a tensão, e provavelmente teria feito muito bem a Sasuke."

Suigetsu pode simpatizar com as expressões chocadas ao seu redor - se o Sasuke adolescente tivesse sido sequer parecido com ele agora, eles provavelmente estariam espantados diante da idéia de ter havido tensão sexual em qualquer lugar ao seu redor.

Assim, Suigetsu sendo o sádico que era, não pôde resistir à tentação de jogar mais lenha na fogueira.

"É, entendo o choque de vocês," ele observou as expressões atordoadas. "Ele sempre teve mulheres o cercando em Oto – Karin, por exemplo – mas nunca lhes deu qualquer atenção. A princesa é a única que já vi conseguir arrancar uma reação dele."

Ele riu - um riso curto, auto-depreciativo. "E todo esse tempo eu achava que ele fosse gay ou tivesse algum desequilíbrio hormonal que resultava numa total falta de desejo sexual. Mas ao que parece, ele só tinha preferências particulares. _Muito_ _particular_."

A expressão nos rostos de seus interrogadores ainda era bastante cética. Suigetsu então decidiu ser honesto. Porque quanto mais cedo esclarecesse que nenhum deles tinha ferido Sakura, mais cedo se livraria dessas malditas algemas.

"Olha, não vou dizer que ele a tratava como uma princesa, porque ele não tratava. Ele se recusou a deixá-la ir independente de quantas vezes ela pedisse, ele tinha o hábito de agarrá-la pelo braço e arrastá-la pra onde quer que ele quisesse ir, disse algumas coisas pra ela que só podem ser classificadas como cruéis... mas ele nunca a feriu, e ele nunca permitiu que ela se machucasse. Não foi por acaso que depois da batalha com Deidara, Sasuke estivesse todo estourado, e a princesa só um pouco suja e cansada. E enquanto já tenha visto ele quase matar homens que insultaram sua família, a princesa podia amaldiçoar seus antepassados aos berros por minutos ininterruptos, e ele nunca sequer a tocou. Nunca mesmo _ameaçou_ bater nela."

Suigetsu sorriu, e revelou a primeira impressão que teve de Sasuke e Sakura num tom presunçoso. "Eu irrito ele, ele me enrola com uma cobra e ameaça me matar. Ela irrita ele e, no máximo, recebe um olhar feio. Se eu tentasse atacá-lo, ele ia me esmagar contra o chão na hora. Ela tenta atacá-lo, e tudo o que ele faz é dizer a ela pra não fazê-lo novamente. Não estou dizendo que ele é o cara mais legal do mundo, mas se vocês estão procurando quem deixou a princesa toda estropiada assim, garanto que estão olhando pro cara errado."

.

.

.

Uma hora depois, e Kakashi ainda não tinha idéia do que pensar. Relatórios sobre Sasuke diziam uma coisa, mas os interrogatórios de seus companheiros diziam outra.

"Sasuke não machucaria Sakura," havia sido a resposta tranqüila de Juugo às suas perguntas. "Ele a ama."

Compreensivelmente surpreso e tentando não demonstrar, Kakashi lhe perguntou no que baseava essa suposição.

"Você pode perceber no jeito que ele olha pra ela às vezes. Era como se ele quisesse sorrir, mas tivesse medo, no caso de algo acontecer e tirar sua razão de sorrir."

Karin se esforçou pra minimizar a importância que a médica tinha pra Sasuke, mas mesmo ela tinha admitido que Sasuke nunca feriu Sakura.

No entanto, Kakashi não podia excluir a possibilidade de que eles estivessem fazendo Sasuke parecer melhor do que era num esforço deles mesmos parecerem melhor por associação, ou que Sasuke estivesse enganando seus companheiros sobre sua verdadeira natureza e intenções.

Afinal, nenhum deles foi capaz de explicar o que tinha acontecido pra causar os ferimentos de Sakura, ou porque ela estava vestindo a camisa de Sasuke. Além disso, Hinata o chamou de lado e mencionou que quando ela tinha deitado Sakura no saco de dormir, a camisa tinha deslizado, revelando o que era claramente uma mordida, e Kakashi queria uma explicação pra isso o quanto antes. Contusões podiam ser explicadas por uma simples batalha... mas uma mordida? Ou Sakura lutou com seu suposto oponente de bem perto, ou...

Kakashi estava se esforçando pra não pensar além desse '_ou'_.

Naruto, por sua vez, não estava tão feliz em semanas. Ele viu isso como prova final da reabilitação definitiva de Sasuke.

Agora era só uma questão de tempo antes de Kakashi se convencer disso também. Ele podia dizer pelo ar de seu antigo sensei que ele não estava pronto pra abrir mão de suas suspeitas quanto a Sasuke; e Sai... bem, ninguém nunca sabia de verdade o que Sai estava pensando.

Mas Naruto sabia que ele tinha razão, e não pôde suprimir o balanço arrogante de seus passos enquanto caminhava de volta para a fogueira.

.

.

.

"O que vocês acham disso tudo?" Kiba perguntou em voz baixa.

"Sa-Sasuke parece disposto a re-retornar conosco," Hinata disse baixinho. "Talvez ele te-tenha percebido que estava errado?"

"É... mas por que justamente agora? Itachi está morto, e de repente é tudo _'Ei, vou voltar pra Konoha'_?" Então ele iria voltar de qualquer maneira, mas decidiu ir com Orochimaru só porque teve vontade?"

"Eu acho que alguma coisa aconteceu," Shino comentou. "Ou durante a batalha com Itachi ou depois, mas algo aconteceu para que Sasuke decidisse voltar."

Ele olhou para o homem de cabelos escuros próximo à fogueira, sentando vigilante ao lado de uma Sakura inconsciente. "E acho que Sakura pode ter tido grande influência nessa decisão."

"Mas, por outro lado, ele pode estar agindo de forma dócil numa tentativa de nos dar uma falsa sensação de segurança," salientou Yamato.

"M-mas por quê?"

"Numa certa época, ele demonstrou o desejo de matar Naruto," o ninja mais velho disse de forma direta. "Que maneira melhor do que penetrar sob suas defesas, e em seguida atacar quando ele menos espera?"

Kiba e Hinata pareciam surpresos, como se não pudessem acreditar que Sasuke contemplaria algo tão hediondo, e ainda que a gola alta e os óculos escuros de Shino escondessem sua expressão, Yamato acreditou que esta seria uma versão silenciosa da de seus companheiros.

Realmente não estava surpreso. Apesar de terem óbvias suspeitas, conheciam e confiaram em Sasuke em certa época, o que significava que naturalmente queriam acreditar no melhor dele.

Ele, porém, nunca havia conhecido o Uchiha, exceto como um inimigo, e não estava propenso a desconsiderar ou ignorar a possibilidade de que este suposto "regresso" poderia ter segundas intenções extremamente obscuras. Parte de ser um ninja era tentar pensar como o seu inimigo, antecipando todos os planos possíveis.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, sabia que gostaria de pensar que Sasuke estava realmente retornando, nem que apenas pelo bem de Sakura e Naruto. A princípio, ele os via como nada além de fardos, liderar uma equipe com eles era essencialmente ter a função de uma babá, mas gradativamente foi se apegando a eles. Relutantemente fascinado pela maneira como eles aceitaram tanto ele como Sai simplesmente porque faziam parte do time sete.

E intrigado pelos profundos laços de lealdade que uniam um ao outro com tanta força. A princípio, Yamato assumiu que Naruto e Sakura estavam apaixonados, mas com o tempo, percebeu que eles compartilhavam uma profunda amizade que era facilmente confundida com amor, simplesmente porque poucos laços platônicos com o sexo oposto se tornavam tão forte.

Naruto, Sakura e Kakashi estavam unidos num círculo de equipe extraordinariamente bem entrosado, incomum mesmo em Konoha. Um círculo que eles expandiram pra incluir ele mesmo e Sai sem questioná-los. Então, foi por eles que Yamato desejava tanto que Sasuke estivesse sendo sincero.

E ainda assim... parte de si não podia deixar de sentir que este cenário era perfeito demais pra ser verdade.

.

.

.

Sakura abriu os olhos, num primeiro momento perplexa ao perceber que estava na horizontal... até que se deu conta de que devia ter desmaiado.

O pensamento a irritava, e quando percebeu a escuridão ao seu redor, e a fogueira de um acampamento a uma pequena distância, sua irritação só aumentou - ela devia ter apagado por algumas horas, no mínimo.

Ela reprimiu um bocejo com a mão, começou a rolar...

"Sakura!"

E quase saltou de susto quando alguém gritou seu nome bem ao lado de sua orelha, a arrastando pra um abraço.

Ainda que estivesse emocionada com o gesto afetuoso, a mira de Naruto não fora muito boa - em vez de jogar os braços em volta dos ombros de Sakura, ele agarrou seu pescoço, e estava estrangulando ela nesse momento.

"Nah-rutoh..." Ela engasgou penosamente.

"Você está sufocando ela, seu idiota," veio o comentário irritado de Sasuke.

"Oh, desculpe."

Tossindo um pouco para aliviar a dor em seus pulmões, Sakura ainda conseguiu dar um sorriso. Em represália, ela jogou os braços ao redor do peito de Naruto e apertou com força suficiente para fazer suas costelas estalarem.

Sasuke os observou - Naruto sorrindo como um louco, mesmo enquanto implorava a Sakura pra soltá-lo, e o sorriso de Sakura parcialmente escondido pelo casaco do loiro, seus ombros sacudindo com a risada - e sentiu uma pontada de inveja. Parte de si não pôde evitar se perguntar o quão próximos Naruto e Sakura haviam se tornado ao longo dos anos...

E então Sakura esticou o braço e o puxou para o abraço da mesma forma que havia feito com Sai antes.

Naruto ficou surpreso quando Sasuke não apenas não se soltou do braço de Sakura, como também não fez nenhum movimento para interromper o abraço. Ele permitiu que Sakura pressionasse o queixo dele no próprio ombro e, a menos que Naruto estivesse enganado, ele de fato apertou a bochecha contra os cabelos rosados.

E Naruto não conseguiu afastar a sensação de que tudo estava finalmente bem. Apesar de tudo o que estava por vir – o julgamento de Sasuke, a punição que ele levaria por ter deixado a vila – as coisas estavam como deveriam ser. Os três, juntos novamente.

"Ei, ela acordou!" veio o grito de Kiba.

Sakura se soltou de Sasuke e Naruto conforme cabeças viraram em sua direção. Hinata se apressou pra verificar sua paciente, e Yamato, Kakashi e Sai se aproximaram num ritmo mais moderado. Kiba começou a se mover em direção ao grupo, mas Shino lhe cutucou nas costas, lembrando que eles estavam vigiando os prisioneiros.

"Você acha que ela está bem?" Suigetsu perguntou aos outros dois, observando o pequeno grupo de pessoas junto à fogueira.

"Ela vai ficar bem," Karin resmungou. "Foi só um expurgo - não entendo por que todo mundo tá fazendo tanto escândalo por causa disso..."

Suigetsu sorriu de lado. Visto como Sasuke havia se postado firmemente ao lado de Sakura, o homem de cabelo branco podia entender de onde vinha toda essa amargura de Karin.

Então, é claro, não podia resistir à vontade de esfregar isso na sua cara dela mais um pouco. "Eu te disse que ele tinha uma queda por ela."

Karin lhe lançou um olhar feio, mas não disse nada.

Suigetsu imaginou se ela estava lentamente chegando à conclusão que o atingiu na primeira hora depois de conhecer Sakura – que Sasuke já estava definitivamente e irreversivelmente conquistado.

Então Suigetsu se deu conta que Juugo estava quieto demais, e lançou um rápido olhar sobre ele. Se havia aprendido algo sobre Juugo, era que o grandão estava pronto pra ter um surto quando ficava quieto demais.

Mas Juugo não tinha a aura de psicose que geralmente parecia se projetar ao seu redor antes de surtar. Em vez disso, ele estava observando a reunião de amigos de Sakura com uma espécie de anseio desesperado. Como se fosse algo que ele sempre quis, mas havia desistido de ter há muito tempo.

Quando Suigetsu começou a sentir uma pontada de pena pelo homem, ele percebeu que aquele coração mole da princesa era contagiante, e tentou parar de pensar.

.

.

.

Kakashi deixou sua equipe fazer rebuliço e se preocupar em torno de Sakura (ou pelo menos, tanto rebuliço e preocupação quanto Sai e Yamato eram capazes), e depois discretamente a puxou de lado quando tudo se acalmou um pouco.

É claro que Naruto protestou, perguntando em voz alta o que era tão secreto sobre aquela conversa, e Sasuke teve um... tique, por falta de uma palavra melhor, como se quisesse protestar, mas se calou.

Sakura, tendo notado seu olhar obscuro, lhe disse pra se alegrar, e sorriu pra ele...

E então, Kakashi viu – aquele olhar que Juugo havia descrito. A forma sutil como os olhos de Sasuke se acalmavam, os músculos ao redor de sua boca relaxando quase imperceptivelmente; era como o loiro havia dito, como se Sasuke fosse um tipo diferente de homem, teria sorrido pra ela.

Mas Kakashi não permitiu que sua surpresa o afastasse de seu objetivo - ele precisava perguntar a Sakura sobre suas experiências como prisioneira. Independente do quão desagradável fosse a resposta.

Ele estava pronto para descartar a idéia de que Sasuke a havia estuprado - ninguém ficava tão a vontade com seu estuprador, e uma parte de Kakashi realmente nunca tinha admitido que Sasuke poderia ter feito algo assim - mas só porque Sasuke não a havia violentado, não queria dizer que não havia acontecido. Oto tinha uma má reputação quanto ao tratamento de kunoichis capturadas...

Mas quando ele perguntou sobre o que tinha acontecido com ela em Oto, Sakura o encarou com um olhar penetrante, aparentemente entendendo o que ele realmente estava perguntando, e levantou os ombros.

"Não foi agradável... mas não fui estuprada, se é isso que você está perguntando," ela disse calmamente. "Eu consegui me disfarçar como um garoto antes de ser capturada. Não que isso descartasse essa possibilidade, mas a tornava menos provável, estatisticamente falando. E de forma alguma eu ia ser capturada como Haruno Sakura."

Algo em Kakashi relaxou, um nó na garganta que não havia notado se desfez diante de suas palavras. "O que aconteceu depois que você foi capturada? E, a propósito, como você foi capturada?"

"Eu estava com muito pouco chakra quando saí daquela aldeia pra qual Tsunade-sama me mandou, e quando me deparei com uma pequena caravana sendo atacada, eu apenas intervim sem pensar antes." Sakura corou um pouco diante da lembrança de sua própria estupidez. E ainda assim, considerando os resultados finais, não conseguia se arrepender de verdade.

Uma repreensão estava pairando na ponta da língua de Kakashi, mas ele não quis desperdiçar saliva. A compaixão de Sakura era parte de si, e não havia repreensões o bastante pra mudar isso jamais.

Sakura relatou sua queda no rio, o disfarce e a captura. Ela descreveu a coleira que tinha sido colocada nela, como Sasuke a tinha escolhido como escrava pessoal, como sua identidade foi revelada por Orochimaru e Kabuto, e como então Sasuke a colocou em seu quarto.

"E Orochimaru permitiu isso?" Kakashi parecia cético.

Sakura corou. "Bem... ele estava planejando conseguir algo com isso. Quer dizer, todos sabem que Orochimaru só pode usar seu hospedeiro pelo tempo de vida daquele corpo, certo? Então ele precisaria de um hospedeiro depois de Sasuke. Sasuke e eu só nos acertamos mesmo depois que Kabuto me deu o que ele disse que era um contraceptivo-"

Kakashi teve a sensação de saber aonde isso estava chegando.

"-mas era na verdade uma espécie de droga de fertilidade, se é que você me entende." Sakura corou ainda mais. "Então, chegamos à conclusão que Orochimaru queria que Sasuke me engravidasse, e assim lhe fornecesse o próximo hospedeiro."

Ela torceu o nariz em desgosto por um segundo antes de continuar. "E uma vez que eu estava no quarto de Sasuke, todo mundo me deixou em paz porque tinham medo de irritá-lo. Então não se preocupe Kakashi - toda essa experiência como escrava não foi nada divertida, mas ninguém fez nada comigo."

"Finalmente... porque você está vestindo o que parece ser a camisa de Sasuke?" Esta pergunta era provavelmente desnecessária, mas Kakashi estava curioso.

Sakura se balançou num gesto de desconforto. "Huh... Itachi tipo... me seqüestrou-"

Kakashi ficou tenso.

"- e ele queria garantir que Sasuke estivesse disposto a matá-lo, então ele... ele fez parecer que havia me violentado. Ele rasgou minhas roupas, então Sasuke me deu sua camisa pra eu me cobrir."

"Então, foi assim que você conseguiu esses machucados." Não era uma pergunta, e havia uma tensão perigosa na voz e postura de Kakashi. "E esta mordida."

"Foi assim que eu consegui os machucados... e a mordida," Sakura concordou, cobrindo a marca dos dentes de Itachi constrangida. Ela guardou um lembrete na memória pra curar aquilo antes de voltaram pra aldeia. "Mas eu não fui ferida de verdade. Nem no começo, nem... bem, nunca. Por mais estranho que pareça, Sasuke me protegeu." Exceto por aquela surra que levou nos primeiros dias, mas ela não estava contando aquilo - não é como se Sasuke pudesse ter feito nada a respeito de qualquer forma.

E de fato, Sasuke tinha cuidado dela, tão bem quanto possível. Ele a protegeu dos outros ninjas em Oto e das intenções vis de Orochimaru e Kabuto, e fez de tudo pra garantir que nada de mal lhe acontecesse durante suas viagens com ele...

Sakura sabia que a reintegração de Sasuke em Konoha não seria nada fácil. Mas uma parte de si já tinha aceitado aquilo. Poucas coisas que valessem à pena vinham sem esforço, e Konoha era seu território - Sasuke a protegeu enquanto estiveram no território dele, mas agora seria o contrário.

Agora era sua vez de protegê-lo.

"Ei, o que vocês estão falando que tem que ser assim tão secreto, afinal?" Naruto choramingou, surgindo tão repentinamente ao lado de Sakura que fez ela se encolher.

"Kakashi só estava tomando meu relato sobre o que aconteceu comigo," ela respondeu sem rodeios. "Eu expliquei o básico."

"Ah bom - isso quer dizer que podemos comer agora?"

.

.

.

"Você está bem?" Sakura perguntou a Sasuke em voz baixa.

Os outros estavam comendo e rindo alegremente ao redor da fogueira, e com o barulho das reclamações de Naruto que havia se esquecido de trazer seu ramen, ela estava certa de que ninguém poderia ouvi-los.

Desde que acordou, Sakura notou que Sasuke estava mais arredio que o normal. Ela reconheceu o olhar vazio nos olhos de Sasuke – era o mesmo que ele carregava após Madara jogar aquela bomba sobre ele na caverna. Era como se ele não tivesse certeza de que estava fazendo mais, como se caminhasse num campo minado de olhos vendados.

Sakura tinha o pressentimento de que Sasuke ainda não tinha sequer começado a refletir sobre o que tinha acontecido, sobre o que ele tinha descoberto. Seria demais, mesmo pra uma pessoa emocionalmente estável engolir (foi demais até pra ela engolir, parando pra pensar), o que dirá de alguém que teve uma história como a dele.

Sasuke nunca havia de fato lidado bem com emoções pra começo de conversa. Talvez isso possa ter contribuído para sua partida de Konoha - ele estava tentando se livrar dela e de Naruto, antes que ficasse apegado demais a eles, tentando se desfazer de amor e compaixão, porque ele havia aprendido que tudo o que ganharia com isso seria dor.

E provavelmente a maioria dos conflitos de Sasuke era fruto do que Itachi havia feito. Sasuke construiu sua vida em torno da dor de perder sua família, mas agora que sabia por que Itachi fez aquilo, provavelmente sentia como se toda a dor que seu irmão havia lhe causado de repente não tinha mais mérito. Que ele não tinha direito de ressentir-se do que Itachi tinha feito, porque seu irmão o amava.

O que era ridículo, é claro - ele tinha todo o direito de sentir-se magoado pelo o que seu irmão havia feito - e certamente se daria conta, se fosse capaz de pensar com clareza... mas Sakura tinha a impressão de que Sasuke não estava pensando com clareza.

Sakura não tinha certeza exatamente do que podia fazer pra ajudar... mas podia ao menos oferecer-lhe um ouvido amigo.

Sem falar que ainda estava esperando por uma explicação para aquele beijo. Ela não ia deixá-lo fingir que nada aconteceu e ignorar aquilo – ele a beijou, _pelo amor de deus_, e, ou ele lhe diria o que passou pela cabeça dele, ou ela iria obrigá-lo!

"Estou bem," Sasuke murmurou.

"Tá,... _certo_," Sakura retrucou com sarcasmo em cada sílaba.

Sasuke esperava que ela continuasse com um sermão sobre o porquê dele não estar bem e uma insistência pra não mentir pra ela, então ficou surpreso quando ela não disse nada após aquele comentário sarcástico.

Ainda assim, ficou grato por isso. Sasuke não sabia se conseguiria lidar com uma conversa nesse momento - ainda estava em choque. Agora que a crise do desmaio de Sakura havia passado, sua mente havia se retraído de volta pra um canto obscuro.

O pilar de sua existência - a única coisa que ele acreditava ser verdade, ser absoluto, em torno da qual havia construído sua vida - tinha sido derrubado e feito em pedaços.

Itachi o havia amado o tempo todo. Todos os crimes de Itachi vieram de ordens dos membros do Conselho.

Ele tinha a sensação de que, com o tempo, este buraco negro de desespero se transformaria em raiva assassina contra aqueles três anciãos, mas no momento, a fúria que sentia contra eles era mínima, sufocada pela tristeza.

Uma parte dele ainda não podia aceitar que seu pai e sua mãe (e de fato, o resto do clã) estavam dispostos a iniciar uma guerra civil. Sasuke nunca havia questionado todas as reuniões de clã que seu pai realizava - pra ele, era simplesmente a maneira como seu clã funcionava. Mas agora se dava conta de que muitas dessas reuniões haviam sido provavelmente realizadas pra planejar seu golpe.

Foram seus pais quem estavam dispostos a provocar violência e derramamento de sangue. Era Itachi quem queria paz.

Itachi havia tentado protegê-lo durante anos, estava preparado pra morrer pra que ele pudesse voltar pra Konoha... e havia tentado lhe transmitir uma última lição antes de morrer.

_No que está pensando?_

Sasuke havia seguido Orochimaru com a crença de que foco frio e calculista num único objetivo era o caminho para o poder. Que, ou você obtinha força por conta própria e pra seu próprio bem, ou não obteria nada.

E mesmo assim...

Ele estava determinado a matar Itachi em nome da vingança, e acreditava que nada jamais poderia superar aquela necessidade sombria e opressiva. Mas algo superou. Aquele sentimento sombrio foi engolido naquele momento de pura determinação cega quando ele se deu conta de que não apenas sua vingança pendia na balança – a vida de Sakura dependia do resultado de sua batalha.

Mesmo agora, mesmo sabendo que Itachi não havia realmente machucado ela, ele ainda podia lembrar aquele momento. Quando ele estava tão cansado, tão perto de desistir diante de um inimigo aparentemente invencível... e então ele ouviu Sakura gemer, e determinação correu em suas veias como um relâmpago, frio e calmo e ofuscante em sua clareza.

Ele se manteve firme não por um desejo de vingança, mas pela necessidade de proteger Sakura.

Não que ela precisasse mais tanto de sua proteção. Na breve luta entre eles, Sakura o chutou pra todos os lados como se fosse uma bola de futebol.

Outra coisa que Sasuke estava tendo problemas em engolir. Apesar de tudo o que ela tinha feito, parte dele não havia sido capaz de se desprender da antiga Sakura, aquela que ficava à margem da ação, que chorava quando machucada...

Pelo menos, ele não havia sido capaz de se desprender até estar no chão com ela em cima dele, seus membros tão inúteis como pesos mortos.

Ele tinha se apegado ao passado, ainda se recusando a admitir que isto estava diferente agora. Porque se isso tinha mudado... o que mais teria mudado?

Ela não havia dito uma palavra sequer sobre o beijo. Ele esperava algo: a exigência de uma explicação, um vislumbre de olhos apaixonados talvez... mas não havia nada. Ela não havia mencionado uma vez sequer, não havia feito qualquer tipo de gesto recíproco, não havia dado qualquer tipo de indicação que a atitude impulsiva dele seria bem-vinda.

O que provavelmente foi sua maneira educada de lhe dizer pra esquecer aquilo tudo. Tentando dizer que ela não queria aquilo - não queria _ele_ - mais, sem o golpe da rejeição.

Doía, mas uma parte do Sasuke podia admirar o fato de que ela estava tentando ser gentil com ele - ele nunca havia lhe oferecido a mesma consideração.

Ela era boa demais pra ele. Ele sempre soube disso.

Mas ainda assim era doloroso.

Sasuke estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos que se assustou quando Sakura falou novamente.

"Acho que você ainda pode odiar o que ele fez, sabe? Mesmo levando em consideração que ele foi ordenado, que ele te amava o suficiente para poupá-lo... Eu acho que você ainda pode odiar o fato dele ter matado sua família."

E mais uma vez, Sasuke ficou admirado, desconfortável com o grau de percepção que Sakura parecia ter às vezes em relação ao que se passava em sua mente.

Ele podia entender quando Naruto ou Kakashi faziam isso - eles tiveram vidas semelhantes, afinal de contas. Mas Sakura? Será que ela era simplesmente inteligente assim, compassiva assim... ou será que ela simplesmente o conhecia tão bem assim?

Algo lhe dizia que provavelmente era uma mistura dessas três coisas.

Sakura lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso, e – num esforço de confortá-lo – se encostou contra seu ombro. Não o abraçou, mas ainda assim permitiu que ele sentisse sua presença e apoio.

Ela ficou olhando para o fogo crepitando por um longo momento, mas eventualmente, sentiu Sasuke pousar sua cabeça contra a dela.

* * *

"O amor é como flores que crescem em qualquer solo, realizam seus doces milagres sem se intimidar com a geada do outono ou a neve do inverno, florescendo lindas e perfumadas por todo o ano, e abençoando aqueles que as dão e que recebem..."

- Louisa May Alcott

* * *

Capítulo 22 - Lar

O grupo retorna pra Konoha, relatando os eventos dos acontecimentos.

As dificuldades da reintegração de Sasuke em Konoha começam a surgir, porém o Time Sete mantém o otimismo.

O que ninguém desconfia é que o veneno de Madara já havia se infiltrado em Konoha, e o cerco começa a se fechar em torno de Sakura.

.

**Ficaram curiosas? Aguardem que logo posto o capítulo 22, quando surge o último dos vilões de Ripples.**

**Não esqueçam de deixar seus reviews.**

**bjs!**

**dai86**


	22. Chapter 22

**Não deixem de votar na enquete do meu profile.**

**Aproveitem o cap.22 (4 para o final...)**

**dai86**

* * *

"_Lar é um nome, uma palavra; é uma palavra poderosa, mais do que qualquer mágico já disse, do que qualquer espírito já respondeu, na mais poderosa das conjurações."_

_- Charles Dickens_

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**Lar**

**.**

"Você está bem contente, não?" Suigetsu resmungou.

Geralmente, ele gostava de Sakura... mas era difícil sentir muita gentileza com alguém capaz de ficar tão contente enquanto você está em algemas.

"Eu só estou realmente animada pra voltar pra casa," Sakura quase cantou.

"Já ouvimos," Karin estalou. "Você nunca cala a boca?"

"Você não ouviu?" Suigetsu cortou a ruiva. "Ela está animada pra ir pra casa e ver seus amigos. Ou talvez você não saiba o que é isso - afinal de contas, duvido que alguém já tenha ficado animado pra te ver."

Sakura balançou a cabeça enquanto Karin e Suigetsu entravam em outra discussão, apenas as correntes em torno de seus pulsos impedindo que aquilo se tornasse uma luta física.

"Sabe, estes dois me lembram um pouco vocês," ela comentou com Naruto e Sasuke.

Sasuke fez uma careta, aparentemente profundamente ofendido, e Naruto pareceu seguir o mesmo pensamento.

"Nós não somos como eles!" o loiro gritou. "Não somos!"

"Vocês são um pouco como eles," Sakura insistiu. "Discutem, brigam, lutam, se dão bem por um tempo, e então voltam a discutir... assim como vocês."

"Nós não somos assim!" Naruto repetiu. "Me ajuda aqui, bastardo!"

"Mas vocês são assim," Sakura sorriu, mantendo o argumento mais por diversão do que convicção verdadeira. "É um ciclo - vocês brigam, então se dão bem, então brigam, então se dão bem..."

O sorriso da médica se alargou conforme Naruto continuava negando fervorosamente, enquanto Sasuke parecia satisfeito em fingir que ela não tinha dito nada. Ela não pôde resistir irritar o loiro ocasionalmente, mas ela havia notado que o impulso de lançar provocações sarcásticas tinha diminuído significativamente. Provavelmente porque, agora que não havia mais coleira, e ela estava livre e viajando de volta pra Konoha com seus amigos, sua raiva constante e frustração tinham desaparecido.

Ela estava prestes a jogar outra provocação sobre Naruto, quando de repente sentiu que algo estava fora do lugar. Ninjas sempre mantinham seus sentidos atentos ao seu entorno, e uma pontada instintiva estava lhe dizendo que algo estava errado.

Com uma olhada ao redor percebeu que os outros pareciam estar sentindo o mesmo. Os outros estavam olhando por cima dos ombros, estudando as árvores ao seu redor... mesmo Suigetsu e Karin tinham interrompido a discussão.

Foi Suigetsu quem percebeu o modo preocupante como Juugo estava parado, como manchas negras foram se espalhando através de seu corpo. "Uhh... pessoal?"

Mas ele não foi além disso. Com um rugido como o de um leão ferido, o loiro gigantesco avançou sobre Hinata, que estava andando ao lado dele. Sua mão se fechou em torno da garganta da kunoichi, sua força erguendo ela do chão e fazendo ela balançar como em uma forca.

"Juugo!" Sakura gritou.

Hinata golpeou o braço que agarrava sua garganta instintivamente, tentando forçá-lo a soltá-la. Mas seus golpes carregados de chakra pareciam não surtir nenhum efeito na pele do loiro, agora subitamente cinza e sólida como pedra. Então Juugo puxou seu outro braço tão longe quanto as algemas permitiam dando uma risada sombria,... de seus dedos brotavam longas garras que poderiam se enterrar na carne de Hinata como kunais...

Mas as garras nunca a tocaram. Naruto se jogou contra a lateral do enorme homem, jogando ele contra o chão e o obrigando a afrouxar a mão no pescoço de Hinata com a surpresa do golpe.

A garota de cabelos negros caiu pesadamente, mal conseguindo ficar em pé. Os dois loiros estavam rolando no chão, lutando furiosamente, enquanto os outros incapazes se viram incapazes de entrar na briga e ajudar Naruto com medo de acidentalmente acertá-lo em meio à confusão de membros enroscados.

Mas Sakura sabia que logo teriam que conter Naruto também. Pelo o que podia ver, as distintivas linhas em seu rosto tornaram-se mais proeminentes, os dentes caninos alongados e seus olhos estavam adquirindo uma coloração avermelhada... todos os sinais de que a Kyuubi estava prestes a emergir.

O que provavelmente explicava por que Naruto não estava recuando. Lógica foi se perdendo no desejo selvagem da Kyuubi por violência.

E ainda assim ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Naruto - sempre de coração nobre - estava tentando não ferir o homem com quem lutava, mas ela tinha a sensação de que eram apenas as algemas nos pulsos de Juugo que o impediam de desferir ataques potencialmente fatais.

Pessoas ao seu redor estavam gritando o nome de Naruto, e os olhos de Kakashi e Yamato estavam seguindo a luta, obviamente à procura de uma brecha, enquanto Sai já estava riscando rapidamente em um de seus pergaminhos em branco, invocando animais de tinta pra tentar separar os combatentes.

Mas nada funcionava. Naruto e Juugo estavam enrolados demais pra dar qualquer brecha, e os animais de Sai simplesmente explodiram em respingos de tinta, destruídos por golpes colaterais. Os insetos de Shino estavam sobrevoando os dois, na tentativa de drenar seu chakra, mas ambos tinham reservas tão massivas que a médica sabia que ia demorar demais.

"Sasuke, se prepara!" Sakura gritou, sabendo que precisariam de seu Sharingan pra acalmar Juugo - e, possivelmente, Naruto também, dependendo do quão alterado ele estivesse.

E então Sakura mergulhou na briga, agarrando qualquer parte dos dois ninjas que pudesse alcançar. Conseguindo segurar o colarinho de Naruto e o braço de Juugo, ela usou sua força sobre-humana para, literalmente, arrancar um do outro e atirá-los voando em direções opostas, se certificando que Juugo aterrissasse diretamente diante de Sasuke. Não foi a coisa mais sensata que ela já fez, mas pelo menos escapou ilesa, apesar de aquilo ser graças, principalmente, a Sai, que tinha visto ela se mover, e imediatamente invocou criaturas de tinta com tentáculos que se contorceram e restringiram os membros dos dois loiros, impedindo que os golpes a acertassem.

O Sharingan se ativou, e Juugo voltou a si.

Sakura lançou um olhar preocupado sobre Naruto, relaxando quando percebeu que ele parecia ter controle de si mesmo novamente.

Mas ele ainda estava extremamente irritado.

"Que diabos foi isso?" Naruto gritou. "Ele enlouqueceu! Você está bem, Hinata - ele não te machucou, foi?"

"Eu e-estou bem," a Hyuuga gaguejou, a preocupação de Naruto fazendo com que ela corasse exageradamente.

"Desculpa," a cabeça de Juugo estava abaixada, como se ele não pudesse suportar a olhar das pessoas ao seu redor. "Sinto muito, Eu... eu não quis..."

Sakura se apressou pra alcançar o enorme homem loiro, tocando as pontas dos dedos em sua têmpora, seu chakra pulsando por seus dedos conforme ela o usava pra tentar influenciar seus níveis de hormônio, como tinha feito antes.

Somente quando o último nó de tensão deixou os músculos do Juugo, Sakura considerou seguro parar.

"É disso que eu estava falando pra vocês," ela explicou em voz baixa. "Juugo não quer fazer essas coisas - ele simplesmente não consegue se controlar quando está nesse estado."

Kakashi assentiu com a cabeça, ainda incapaz de relaxar. Durante o jantar na noite passada, enquanto Yamato e Hinata vigiavam os prisioneiros, Sakura havia explicado sobre a condição de Juugo, pressentindo que todos deveriam ser informados no caso de uma situação como esta acontecer.

"Ele é louco," Suigetsu disse com calma, usando seu tato e sensibilidade usuais.

"Não é culpa dele!" Sakura defendeu. "Ele provavelmente teria aprendido algum controle a essa altura se não tivesse sido trancafiado e sofrido experimentos-"

"O que você sabe?" Karin guinchou, e provavelmente teria seguido aquilo com um insulto ou uma defesa dos métodos de Orochimaru, mas Suigetsu a cortou com os insultos de sempre, e os dois prosseguiram com um bate-boca.

Sakura os observou atacando um ao outro, um pouco perplexa. Ela estava apenas brincando quando comparou os dois a Naruto e Sasuke – as discussões de Karin e Suigetsu atingiam um nível de perversão que seus companheiros quase nunca demonstravam. E quase todas as discussões eram instigadas por um insulto lançado por Suigetsu.

Mas, parando pra pensar, Suigetsu havia lhe dito que sofrera experimentos nas mãos de Karin, então provavelmente havia uma boa razão para as agulhadas constantes.

Juugo se moveu ao seu lado, com a cabeça ainda baixa de vergonha, como se não pudesse suportar encarar ninguém ao seu redor. Sakura deslizou sua mão sobre a dele, e quando voltou o rosto pra ela em choque, ela lhe deu um sorriso gentil e indulgente.

O loiro lhe devolveu um sorriso tímido, e então soltou a mão dela conforme seguia adiante mais uma vez.

O grupo começou a se mover novamente, com alguns resmungos e olhares desconfiados em direção a Juugo, mas apesar da óbvia desconfiança coletiva, Sakura poderia ter sorrido. Ela havia visto Naruto tocando o ombro de Hinata para chamar sua atenção, e então inclinando a cabeça pra verificar os hematomas já se formando em seu pescoço. As bochechas da garota ainda estavam ruborizadas.

"Aquilo foi estúpido," veio a voz de Sasuke bem ao pé do seu ouvido.

Sakura reprimiu o impulso instintivo de se zangar e retrucar, e simplesmente inclinou a cabeça. "Por que diz isso?"

"Você podia ter sido morta!" Sasuke sibilou, parecendo como se as algemas fossem a única coisa que o impediam de sacudi-la. "Qualquer um dos dois podia ter te matado com um golpe, acidental ou deliberadamente."

Sakura bufou com escárnio. "Bem, dã. Eu sabia disso."

E ela _tinha_ noção disso. Juugo era tão forte e tão grande fisicamente em comparação com ela que um golpe colateral poderia facilmente ter quebrado seu pescoço. Naruto havia começado a acessar o chakra da Kyuubi, e eles já tinham testemunhado como ele tinha dificuldades de distinguir amigo de inimigo quando estava imerso demais no chakra do demônio.

Sasuke, por sua vez, não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Sakura tinha conscientemente se enfiado numa briga onde ambos os combatentes eram mais do que capazes de matá-la?

"Olha, precisávamos separá-los, e eu provavelmente tinha a melhor chance de fazer isso sem machucá-los," a médica explicou.

Enquanto uma parte de Sasuke podia reconhecer que Sakura provavelmente estava certa, a maior parte dele ainda estava gritando em pura indignação diante do que ela tinha feito. Ela podia ter morrido! Será que isso não significava nada pra ela?

Diante da expressão incrédula do moreno, Sakura suspirou. "Sasuke, era um risco calculado - somos ninjas, fazemos isso o tempo todo."

Sasuke sabia disso - Sakura provavelmente havia assumido riscos muito maiores enquanto viajava com ele - mas não significava que tinha que gostar!

Mas Sakura não estava prestando atenção a sua cara de desgosto. "Estamos quase chegando de qualquer maneira."

Outro sorriso largo iluminou seu rosto enquanto atravessavam a última milha em direção a Konoha.

.

.

.

Tsunade estava dividida entre felicidade, alívio profundo, e fúria desenfreada. Felizmente as duas primeiras emoções eram dirigidas ao retorno de Sakura, e a última, ao retorno de Sasuke, de modo que ela podia distribuí-las adequadamente.

"Então, você achou que ia voltar e nós... o quê? Estaríamos esperando de braços abertos?" ela chiou com o Uchiha que estava algemado de pé em seu escritório, mesmo enquanto abraçava sua aprendiz ao seu lado.

"Eu não achei nada," Sasuke disse numa voz calma. "Mas eu e meus companheiros nos rendemos espontaneamente a Konoha, e assim, estou pedindo clemência."

Tsunade bufou. Ela tinha ouvido falar sobre seus companheiros - Kakashi tinha vindo à frente do grupo pra lhe dar um breve resumo antes de entrarem na aldeia. Ela ordenou que a equipe de Sasuke fosse presa, e enquanto Kiba, Shino, Hinata e Yamato estavam cuidando disso, ela ordenou que Sasuke e os outros se apresentassem em seu escritório imediatamente.

Principalmente pra ver Sakura o mais cedo possível, mas também pra que pudesse gritar com Sasuke. Kakashi tinha lhe passado sua impressão quanto a Sasuke como a de alguém que havia mudado, mas Tsunade não estava certa do quanto se importava com isso.

Afinal, ela não havia conhecido Sasuke pessoalmente. Tudo o que sabia do Uchiha era que ela o havia curado de um encontro com o Mangekyou Sharingan quando ela voltou pra Konoha, e a próxima coisa que soube dele foi que tinha abandonado a aldeia.

Relatórios desde então, tinham detalhado como ele tentou matar Naruto, pelo menos duas vezes e, mesmo que Kakashi tivesse lhe dito que não acreditava que Sasuke tivesse estuprado Sakura, ele não negou que seu ex-pupilo a tivesse mantido contra sua vontade.

O que significava que Tsunade não estava se sentindo particularmente disposta a ser gentil com ele. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, estava honestamente confusa quanto ao que fazer com ele. Não havia precedentes pra isso - nunca antes um ninja foragido havia retornado à sua vila, pedindo perdão. Eles geralmente eram arrastados de volta acorrentados, se ainda estivessem vivos, e, ainda que Sasuke _estivesse_algemado, Kakashi havia lhe dito que ele tinha sido extremamente cooperativo o tempo todo.

Então, o que diabos ela faria com ele?

Tsunade desejou que Shizune não tivesse escondido seu último sakê naquela manhã.

"Lady Tsunade," Sakura começou hesitante. "Por favor, apenas nos escute antes de decidir qualquer coisa."

A Hokage apertou os lábios numa careta de desgosto antes de se inclinar pra trás na cadeira. "Claro, porque não?" disse lentamente, praticamente desafiando Sasuke a apresentar uma boa explicação. "Vá em frente..."

Mas foi Sakura quem falou, detalhando sua captura, seu encoleiramento e sua escolha como escrava pessoal de Sasuke. Ela explicou como Orochimaru e Kabuto revelaram sua identidade, como Sasuke a tinha arrastado para o seu quarto imediatamente após o incidente, e que Orochimaru permitiu aquilo porque queria que Sasuke engravidasse Sakura e provesse seu próximo recipiente.

"Que é provavelmente como estes boatos estúpidos se espalharam," Naruto entrou na conversa, com o olhar de alguém que havia acabado de solucionar um enigma incômodo.

"Que rumores?" Sakura perguntou.

Naruto corou. "Hum... você vê... havia um..."

"Lady Tsunade recebeu informação de que Sasuke estava violentando você," Sai explicou, sua declaração soando ainda mais perturbadora pelo alegre sorriso vazio em seu rosto.

Sakura não pôde segurar a risada que escapou de seus lábios. A idéia de Sasuke fazendo algo assim era tão absurda que ela só podia rir.

Naruto piscou confuso. "É _tão_engraçado assim?"

"É sim," Sakura concordou. "Quer dizer,... claro, eu estava com medo dele no começo, mas apenas de que ele me matasse. E pára de fazer essa cara, Sasuke, você sabe que eu tinha boas razões para achar isso!"

Sasuke piscou - não havia se dado conta de sua expressão de desgosto. Mas uma parte dele se irritou com a idéia de que ela acreditasse que ele poderia tê-la matado.

Mesmo que pudesse admitir que ela tinha bons motivos pra ter medo dele, visto como o encontro anterior havia terminado... mas parte dele duvidava que ele pudesse tê-la ferido, mesmo então. Sakura sempre foi diferente pra ele.

Nem mesmo diferente da forma como Naruto e Kakashi eram. Diferente de sua própria maneira - única. Naruto era seu amigo, Kakashi foi o seu mentor, e Sakura era... Sakura.

"Mesmo quando ele me prendeu contra a cama, eu jamais me preocupei que ele pudesse... você sabe,... fazer _aquilo._"

"Ele te prendeu contra a cama?" Naruto ecoou, seus olhos se esbugalhando.

"Então, o traidor não te estuprou, ele só te molestou?"

"_Sai!_ "Sakura gritou, parecendo escandalizada.

"Então, você não está grávida? Afinal, você desmaiou, e ouvi dizer que mulheres grávidas costumam desmaiar-"

"_SAI!_ "Dessa vez, Sakura entregou arrebatou um cascudo em sua cabeça. "Não foi nada assim!"

"Então, como foi isso?" Tsunade perguntou, com as mãos em punhos apertados.

"Tivemos que dormir na mesma cama pra que Orochimaru e Kabuto acreditassem que estávamos fazendo sexo," Sakura disse, num tom tão profissional e indiferente quanto possível. "Uma noite eu tentei desacordá-lo e fugir, mas ele estava acordado e acabou me prendendo contra a cama pra que eu não fugisse."

O clima na sala parecia ter ficado consideravelmente mais leve, e Sasuke fechou a cara novamente. Será que eles honestamente acreditavam que ele teria se chegado tão baixo, fazendo algo tão desprezível?

'_Mas por que não acreditariam?'_ ouviu uma voz desagradável no fundo de sua mente. _'Você não tem sido exatamente um modelo de bondade e virtude...'_

Sasuke fez uma careta, mal prestando atenção a Sakura contando sobre a reunião de Hebi e suas viagens juntos. Mas ele notou como ela omitiu completamente o beijo, fazendo parecer que ele simplesmente a levou pra caverna dizendo que ela poderia partir, e então Itachi havia aparecido.

Sakura relatou rapidamente sobre o estupro encenado por Itachi, com tão poucos detalhes quanto possível (feliz por ter curado a mordida naquela manhã), e descreveu a batalha da forma que tinha visto - embora não sem um rápido olhar pra pedir permissão a Sasuke.

Sasuke deu pouca atenção a sua história - ele já tinha passado por aquilo, afinal de contas – mas reparou como Kakashi o observava especulativamente quando Sakura mencionou sua batalha final contra Itachi.

"O que te fez mudar?" o homem de cabelos prateados perguntou.

Sakura interrompeu seu relato, correndo os olhos entre os dois homens.

"O que você quer dizer com 'o que te fez mudar? Naruto perguntou confuso. "Quando foi que Sasuke mudou?"

"Sakura disse que Sasuke parecia estar enfraquecendo e recuando, e então ela percebeu que ele foi pra ofensiva mais uma vez," Kakashi explicou, seu olho visível brilhando de forma analítica. "Então... o que te fez mudar, Sasuke?"

O primeiro impulso de Sasuke foi não responder. Mas que propósito isso serviria? "Eu percebi que precisava vencer."

"Pela sua vingança," Kakashi sentiu uma pontada de decepção. De alguma forma, parte dele esperava que Sasuke tivesse finalmente percebido que havia coisas mais importantes na vida do que seus próprios objetivos e ambições.

"Não." Mesmo o próprio Sasuke ficou surpreso com sua negação. Mas ele havia ouvido a decepção na voz de Kakashi, a amargura, e algo nele quis corrigir isso.

"Então, o quê?" Kakashi perguntou com cautela.

Sasuke não disse nada por um longo momento, e, apenas quando Naruto começou a ficar inquieto, ele focou seu olhar na parede a sua frente e disse, "percebi que a vida de Sakura provavelmente dependia do resultado da batalha. Eu sabia que não podia vencer, mas tinha que levar Itachi comigo, ou, pelo menos, ganhar tempo pra que ela escapasse."

Sakura, Tsunade, e Naruto ficaram boquiabertos. Kakashi parecia um tanto surpreso, e ainda assim, um pouco orgulhoso ao mesmo tempo. Sai simplesmente o observava com uma expressão neutra.

"Eu acreditava que ele já havia violentado ela," Sasuke disse, um tom defensivo tingindo sua voz. "Eu não queria pensar no que ele faria com ela depois que eu estivesse morto."

Kakashi tentou não deixar sua satisfação transparecer em meio ao silêncio tenso que encheu a sala após as palavras de Sasuke. Havia acalmado algo dentro dele saber que, no final, Sasuke não tinha tentado matar Itachi puramente por vingança. O jounin sabia que isso teria distorcido a consciência do Uchiha, pois, apesar de tudo o que tinha acontecido, Itachi ainda era seu irmão.

Mas no final, Sasuke havia se erguido pra defender Sakura, pra tentar poupá-la de um destino que ele acreditava consistir numa morte rápida na melhor das hipóteses, ou nova violação antes disso, na pior delas.

E então a tensão foi quebrada por – obviamente - Naruto, quando o loiro soltou uma risada. "Sasuke tem uma queda pela Sakura!"

"Cala boca, idiota," Sasuke rangeu os dentes.

"Sasuke tem uma queda pela Sakuuu-ra, Sasuke tem uma queda pela Sakuuu-ra," Naruto cantarolou.

Tsunade deu uma tossida curta, tentando chamar a atenção de todos na sala para si, e para longe da declaração bastante atípica de Sasuke. "Sim, agora, voltando à questão..."

"Sasuke tem uma queda pela Sakuuu-ra..."

"_Cala boca!_" a Hokage estalou. "Como você ia dizendo, Sakura?"

A médica se mexeu desconfortável. "Não sei se tenho realmente o direito de revelar a próxima parte..."

"Está tudo bem," Sasuke declarou. "Pode contar."

Então, de modo hesitante, Sakura contou sobre o que Madara havia lhes dito, do papel do Conselho no massacre.

"E você simplesmente acreditou nele?" Tsunade fez questão encher sua voz de ceticismo, mesmo que uma parte de si lembrasse que nunca sentiu que podia confiar naqueles três membros do Conselho.

"Explica muitas coisas sobre Itachi," Sakura apontou. "Pequenas coisas que nunca fizeram muito sentido, sabe? Por que ele matou seu clã, por que ele voltou pra Konoha com seu parceiro da Akatsuki por dois segundos, mas não chegou a matar ninguém, e depois nunca mais voltou... e porque ele não me violentou."

Kakashi não podia discordar dela. Se Itachi realmente era o criminoso de coração frio que aparentava... por que não violentou Sakura? Ela havia lhes dito que ele havia admitido que o ataque foi encenado pra Sasuke... então, porque não fazê-lo de fato? Pelos relatos de Sakura, ele certamente teve tempo suficiente pra atacá-la, ela não teria sido capaz de oferecer resistência com a coleira...

O fato de Itachi tê-la poupado não fazia sentido... a menos que ele levasse em conta a história de Madara. Então, tudo estaria explicado.

"E é por isso que você voltou?" Tsunade perguntou, lançando um breve olhar para Sasuke.

Sasuke assentiu firmemente. "Peço que me seja dada a tarefa de assassiná-los."

Ninguém questionou que seriam assassinados. Se o que Sakura tinha lhes dito estava correto, então não havia literalmente nada mais a ser feito quanto aos membros do Conselho. Seu conhecimento do funcionamento interno de Konoha era vasto demais pra enviá-los para o exílio, e com tal conhecimento era perigoso demais colocá-los na prisão.

_"Eu não posso lidar com isso nesse momento,"_ Tsunade pensou, massageando uma de suas têmporas. Ela precisava se embriagar até não conseguir andar, e torcer pra que nesse meio tempo, tudo isso se assentasse numa situação que ela pudesse aceitar.

Ela não podia simplesmente aceitar a palavra de Sasuke e Sakura pra isso, especialmente se essa informação era apenas um boato da boca de um Akatsuki. Sasuke teria que passar por um julgamento, um que ainda poderia terminar com sua execução, mesmo considerando que ele havia retornado de livre e espontânea vontade.

"Sasuke terá de ser colocado sob custódia," ela disse finalmente, levantando a mão pra acalmar as objeções instintivas de Naruto. "Sai, Kakashi – fiquem com ele."

Os dois ninjas assentiram com a cabeça, aparentemente compreendendo as razões para ela atribuir-lhes a função de babás. Tsunade não queria arriscar - se as acusações contra os membros do Conselho eram verdade, então era possível que eles tentassem assassiná-lo secretamente antes ou durante o seu julgamento.

.

.

.

Sakura tentou acalmar um Naruto impaciente conforme ele praticamente saltitava em torno da pequena sala que servia como uma espécie de recepção para a prisão ninja de Konoha. Shinobis eram detidos aqui à espera de interrogatórios ou julgamentos, dependendo se eram inimigos ou ninjas de Konoha acusados de um crime.

Sasuke era um pouco de ambos.

Depois que o Uchiha fora levado por Sai e Kakashi, Sakura tinha passado rapidamente pela sua casa antes de se dirigir para a prisão. Agora, com todo o sal e areia lavados de seu cabelo, e vestindo roupas que pertenciam a ela (algo que ela nunca mais iria deixar de dar valor), ela e Naruto estavam tentando visitar Sasuke.

Mas ao que parece, era extremamente difícil ter acesso a um ninja fugitivo de nível S.

"Nós não viemos ajudá-lo com uma fuga!" Naruto gritou com o par de shinobis alocados na recepção. "Por que faríamos isso depois de passarmos por tantos problemas pra arrastar o bastardo de volta pra cá?"

Sakura não pôde conter uma risada discreta, mesmo enquanto se preparava pra gritar pra Naruto se acalmar.

"Sabe, não acho que gritar vá ajudar muito," veio o tom calmo característico de Kakashi.

Os olhos de Sakura saltaram para a porta trancada que levava aos níveis mais baixos, selados com todos os tipos de fechaduras e jutsus. Kakashi estava do outro lado, e acenou alegremente pela grade quando notou o olhar dela.

"Kakashi!" Naruto gritou, fazendo Sakura se encolher conforme sua voz ecoava pelas paredes de pedra que os cercavam - a prisão shinobi tinha uma construção bem sólida.

"Você pode nos deixar entrar, certo?" o loiro estava balbuciando ansioso. "Você pode mandar esses idiotas-"

Ele engasgou com as palavras quando Kakashi balançou a cabeça. "Sasuke é um fugitivo notório que acabou de ser preso – eles não vão permitir visitantes ainda."

"Mas você e Sai-"

"fomos designados pela Hokage para vigiá-lo," Kakashi concluiu. "Vocês dois não foram."

Naruto resmungou algo em voz baixa sobre velhotas tirânicas e suas ordens estúpidas. Sakura particularmente achou ser sorte que Tsunade não estivesse nas imediações.

As palavras de Kakashi pareciam especialmente dirigidas a ela quando ele falou novamente. "Vocês provavelmente vão poder visitá-lo amanhã, mas por enquanto, vão pra casa e durmam um pouco."

Ainda que estivesse bastante irritada por ter sido impedida de ver Sasuke, Sakura não podia negar que a perspectiva de uma longa noite de sono em sua cama era muito tentadora. Fazia tempo que não dormia numa cama de verdade, e mais tempo ainda desde que tinha dormido em sua própria cama.

Então ela arrastou Naruto protestando pelas ruas, insistindo pra que ele lhe pagasse um ramen depois de suas desventuras. Talvez ele se acalmasse o suficiente pra que pudesse ir pra casa depois.

Sakura também tinha uma longa lista de coisas que precisava fazer. Primeiro, tinha que ver Ino, assegurar a amiga de que estava sã e salva, e, se aqueles rumores sobre ela e Sasuke estavam circulando pela aldeia, assegurá-la de que não havia sido molestada. Então, ela queria checar os outros membros da equipe Hebi - mesmo que não tivesse nenhum apego especial por Karin, queria ter certeza de que Suigetsu e Juugo estavam sendo bem tratados. E ela também precisava falar com Lady Tsunade sobre Juugo e possíveis tratamentos – o loiro precisava desesperadamente de ajuda, e Sakura se recusava a acreditar que os médicos de Konoha não podiam fazer nada pra ajudá-lo.

Mas ela planejava dormir um pouco em primeiro lugar. Depois do que tinha passado, Sakura achava que merecia nada menos do que uma noite de descanso ininterrupto na sua própria cama antes de começar a se preocupar com todo o resto.

Talvez ela estivesse um pouco calma demais sobre situação de Sasuke... mas depois de tudo o que tinham passado, parte de Sakura se recusava a acreditar que seu julgamento poderia terminar numa execução. Afinal, ele nunca realmente atacou Konoha, e ele livrou a vila da ameaça de Orochimaru e Deidara da Akatsuki. E, ainda que ela e seus amigos soubessem que Itachi não tinha sido realmente uma ameaça para a aldeia, a opinião pública ainda o encarava como um dos inimigos mais perigosos de Konoha.

E Sakura não achava que o homem que havia eliminado tantos inimigos de Konoha seria condenado à morte.

.

.

.

"Então, por que você fez aquilo?" Sai perguntou, honestamente curioso.

Independente do quanto ele pensasse sobre aquilo, Sai não podia se imaginar abandonando Sakura e Naruto, o que quer que viesse a acontecer. Eles eram as únicas pessoas que ele poderia realmente chamar de amigos, e apesar da impetuosidade de Naruto e do temperamento de Sakura, Sai sentiu que o que ele tinha com eles era provavelmente o mais próximo de um vínculo de amor e lealdade que teria na vida.

"Não é da sua conta," Sasuke retrucou, olhando para a parede oposta da cela.

Ele se perguntava quando Kakashi voltaria. Com sorte, logo - Sai dava nos seus nervos. Disse a si mesmo que era aquele sorriso perturbadoramente vazio, e a expressão nula que o irritavam tanto, mas Sasuke sabia que sua aversão a Sai originava-se da impressão de que o outro rapaz tinha tomado o seu lugar. Que o Time Sete não estava mais aberto pra ele, porque seu lugar havia sido preenchido por outra pessoa.

Ele sabia ser irracional - foi ele quem tinha escolhido virar as costas pra eles, então não tinha o direito de se sentir magoado agora.

"Só estou curioso," Sai disse honestamente. "Eu não consigo entender por que alguém abandonaria Sakura e Naruto, por isso estou procurando entender por que você o fez."

"Mas você fez isso, também," Sasuke lembrou-lhe, profundamente satisfeito por ter pego a falha no pequeno discurso de Sai. "Quando nos conhecemos pela primeira vez."

"Eu estava seguindo ordens," Sai explicou, sem parecer nem um pouco ofendido. "E duvido que pudesse fazê-lo novamente, mesmo que a missão exija isso de mim."

Sua testa se franziu de forma sutil, não exatamente uma expressão, mas provavelmente o mais próximo que chegaria de fazer uma. "Quando penso em fazer isso, eu me sinto mal, como se pudesse vomitar. Sakura me diz que isso é normal quando contemplamos algo desconfortável ou desagradável."

"Sakura lhe diz?" Sasuke perguntou antes que pudesse evitar.

Sai assentiu. "Ela e Naruto tentam me explicar essas coisas da melhor forma possível. Eles geralmente são pacientes, contanto que eu tente restringir o número de vezes que eu os chamo de Feiosa ou Pintinho."

Sasuke fez uma expressão de irritação. Quando Sai verbalizou aquele apelido ridículo pra Sakura pela primeira vez, o primeiro pensamento que passou pela cabeça de Sasuke era que o sujeito devia ter algum tipo de deficiência visual. Ele não se importava o quão alheio a interações sociais ele era – dizer que Sakura era feia certamente indicava algum tipo de problema com a visão.

"Você vai responder a minha pergunta?" Sai interrompeu seus pensamentos.

"Eu precisava de poder," Sasuke grunhiu, esperando que fosse o fim da conversa.

Mas a testa de Sai se franziu novamente. "Mas Sakura e Naruto parecem ter se adquirido poder permanecendo em Konoha. Eu sou ANBU, tenho treinado desde quando podia andar, e não tenho certeza se ganharia num confronto com um deles em uma batalha de verdade."

"Orochimaru sabia como expor o poder do selo amaldiçoado."

"Pelo o que entendi, o selo amaldiçoado tem um efeito negativo sobre a mente e deteriora o corpo. Tenho a impressão de que não seria um instrumento que gostaria particularmente de usar."

Sasuke rangeu os dentes, irritado pela linha de questionamento de Sai. Ele parecia disposto a destacar sua estupidez, e a completa ausência de qualquer tom sarcástico só piorava - de alguma forma, era mais humilhante que Sai não estivesse realmente tentando envergonhá-lo.

Mas a verdade era que... ele tinha deixado Konoha porque Naruto e Sakura o distraíam. Ele tinha entrado para o Time Sete com um objetivo na vida - vingança - e, gradualmente, como pequenos grãos de areia descendo por uma ampulheta, ele viu esse objetivo lentamente ser subvertido.

Como quando ele saltou na frente de Naruto e levou uma chuva de senbon. Antes que se desse conta, suas missões foram tomadas com tais incidentes, momentos em que ele conscientemente arriscou sua vida por seus companheiros de equipe.

Sim, eles faziam o mesmo, mas aquilo era diferente - eles não tinham alguém que precisavam matar antes de morrer.

Quanto mais Sasuke pensava sobre isso, mais ele acreditava que o exame Chunin tinha sido o momento de mudança. Quando Naruto salvou Sakura, Sasuke foi deixado com uma série assustadora de '_e se_'. E se Naruto não tivesse sido capaz de invocar aquele sapo? E se Gaara tivesse simplesmente quebrado o pescoço de Sakura ao invés de prendê-la? E se Naruto não tivesse sido capaz de despertar Gaara de seu sono induzido?

Sasuke tinha encontrado apenas uma resposta pra todos esses cenários - eles teriam morrido. Ele tinha sido completamente incapaz de enfrentar Gaara no mesmo nível do shinobi de Suna - se seus companheiros tivessem sido forçados a depender dele ao invés de Naruto, então todos eles teriam morrido.

E logo após, Sasuke se viu treinando obsessivamente, não com vingança em mente, mas pra que não falhasse ao protegê-los da próxima vez.

Mas em hipótese alguma revelaria isso a Sai.

Ele ficou quase aliviado quando viu Kakashi novamente.

"Naruto e Sakura estavam aqui na entrada agora mesmo, tentando entrar pra vê-lo," o homem de cabelos brancos comentou, puxando seu habitual livro e folheando as páginas. "Mas você ainda não tem permissão pra receber visitantes, então eu mandei eles pra casa."

"E eles foram?" Sai ponderou.

"Acho que Sakura está bem mais cansada do que está disposta a admitir, e decidiu arrastar Naruto junto com ela quando saiu daqui."

Sai assentiu com a cabeça. Kiba tinha dito muitas vezes que Naruto era dominado pela garota, o que Sai entendeu que significava que o loiro sempre fazia o que Sakura dizia a fim de evitar sua raiva. Por que isso seria algo vergonhoso, Sai não sabia – evitar a fúria de Sakura parecia um mecanismo de sobrevivência sensato.

Ele olhou para Sasuke, mas a expressão do Uchiha era fechada e tensa, e ele não estava fazendo qualquer contato visual. Sai lembrou serem sinais de que uma pessoa não queria continuar a conversa, e, lembrando os sermões de Naruto e Sakura sobre respeitar a privacidade - _"Existem algumas perguntas que as pessoas simplesmente não querem responder, Sai!"_ - ele o deixou em paz.

.

.

.

"E você tem certeza disso?" Danzo disse, sua voz baixa.

"Sim, senhor." O membro Root não fez nenhum gesto - sua voz carregava toda convicção necessária. "O informante foi muito claro quanto a essa questão."

O membro do Conselho assentiu com a cabeça uma vez, dispensando o shinobi com um gesto de seus dedos.

E Danzou foi deixado só para decidir que curso de ação deveria tomar agora que Haruno Sakura tinha - de acordo com a fonte – descoberto a verdade por trás do massacre Uchiha.

A fonte também informou que Sasuke Uchiha tinha conhecimento disso também, mas Danzou não estava muito preocupado com ele - era um traidor, que provavelmente seria executado, e qualquer acusação contra Konoha durante seu julgamento seria tomada como delírios de um ninja amargurado. E se Tsunade decidisse poupá-lo por conta de sua fraqueza quanto a sua pupila e o moleque-demônio, então Danzou simplesmente arranjaria seu assassinato silencioso, e culparia Akatsuki por isso.

Mas Haruno Sakura significava problemas. Ela tinha uma posição influente na aldeia – era respeitada, estimada... se começasse a fazer barulho sobre um massacre arquitetado pelo Conselho, então as pessoas iriam escutar.

Poderia não resultar num julgamento e condenação de fato, mas ao longo dos anos, Danzou havia aprendido que suspeitas e boatos poderiam ser quase tão daninhos quanto uma condenação efetiva. Se ele tinha qualquer esperança de manter seu status dentro da aldeia, precisava fazer algo sobre Haruno Sakura.

Então Danzou começou a elaborar um mandado de prisão.

* * *

Não há cura para o amor a não ser amar mais.

- Thoreau

* * *

Capítulo 23 - Julgamentos

Sakura relaxa agora que está de volta dentro dos muros seguros de sua vila, mas talvez não seja prudente fazê-lo.

E, em meio ao andamento do julgamento de Sasuke, seus amigos se dão conta de que Sakura estava desaparecida.

**Reviews :)**

**dai86**


	23. Chapter 23

**Qto. tempo não? Desculpem a demora pra postar o capítulo.**

**Contagem regressiva galera... 3 capítulos pro final.**

**Não esqueçam de visitar a enquete no meu profile (fica no topo da página) pra escolher a próxima fic a ser traduzida.**

**O movimento ainda tá fraco... Vou esperar uma das opções atingir pelo menos 20 votinhos, ok?**

**Curtam o capítulo 23!**

**dai86**

* * *

"_Os fracos nunca podem perdoar. Perdão é um atributo dos fortes."_

_- Mahatma Gandhi_

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

**Julgamentos**

**.**

"Então, você realmente não está machucada?" Ino perguntou pela milésima vez.

"Sério, não estou machucada," Sakura disse, rindo um pouco. "Toda essa experiência de escrava não foi tão ruim quanto podia ter sido."

E esta era outra coisa que precisava fazer - falar com Tsunade sobre Oto. Duvidava que seria uma prioridade ajudar as pessoas daquela vila enquanto ainda havia tanta confusão em sua própria aldeia, mas tinha que tentar.

Ela e Ino se encaminhavam para a torre da Hokage no momento - Sakura esperava poder falar com Tsunade sobre Juugo, e talvez conseguir uma permissão para visitar Sasuke também. Ela se sentiria melhor com tudo isso se pudesse ao menos vê-lo...

"E nada aconteceu no tempo que passou com Sasuke?"

Sakura hesitou apenas o tempo suficiente pra atiçar os instintos de Ino. "Algo _aconteceu_!"

"Er... mais ou menos..."

"Mais ou menos? Como algo pode acontecer _mais ou menos_?"

Em voz muito baixa e com as bochechas corando violentamente, Sakura falou do beijo-surpresa de Sasuke.

"Ele _beijou_ você?" Ino chiou, e depois, de forma bizarra, se desfez em risadas.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Sakura perguntou num tom um pouco defensivo. Aquele beijo tinha sido o ponto culminante de uma paixão de muitos anos, e ela não apreciava ver Ino zombando dele.

"Ah, Sakura, minha querida testuda ignorante-"

"_Ei!_"

"Você ainda não se deu conta? Ele tem uma queda por você!"

Sakura parou de andar, encarando a amiga, sentindo sua boca seca de repente. "O que você disse?"

"Sasuke tem uma queda por você!"

Sakura colocou o máximo de ceticismo na voz, tentando ignorar a forma como seu coração batia forte no peito diante das palavras de Ino, como um pássaro engaiolado desesperado pra voar. "Oh, verdade? E você conseguiu deduzir isso só pela minha vaga descrição do que aconteceu, sem vê-lo ou falar com ele ou interagir com ele de alguma forma?"

Ino deu de ombros, ainda sorrindo. "Eu não preciso. Você me disse tudo que preciso saber - Sasuke te beijou."

Sakura resistiu o vermelho que se espalhou novamente pelo seu rosto, incapaz de impedir sua mente de lembrar a pressão gentil e quente dos lábios de Sasuke sobre os dela, a suave escuridão da caverna, a maravilhosa sensação, e a esperança, adorável e cálida – e _perigosa_ - que floresceram em seu peito...

A médica percebeu que Ino ainda a observava, e se forçou a responder. "E?"

"Pensa nisso por um segundo. Sasuke Uchiha beijou você. Sasuke bloco de gelo sem emoção, só-penso-em-treinar, nunca-sequer-olhei-pra-uma-garota Uchiha _beijou_ você."

Sakura refletiu. E Ino pôde ver o exato momento em que compreensão atingiu a médica; aquele Sasuke, que nunca foi fã de contato físico, muito menos qualquer contato com qualquer leve conotação sexual, cujo único beijo tinha sido um acidente com Naruto, só beijaria alguém com quem se importasse muito, muito mesmo.

Alguém que ele amasse.

E Sakura não tinha idéia do que fazer com aquilo. Rejeição por parte de Sasuke, desinteresse por parte de Sasuke... ela sabia lidar com tudo isso – era território conhecido. Mas isso? Não. Isso era novo, isso era... assustador.

Porque se Sasuke realmente queria... _algo_... com ela... o que aconteceria agora?

Ainda assim, apesar de sua ansiedade, Sakura não conseguiu evitar o sorriso em seus lábios, nem o contentamento que percorreu por cada parte de seu corpo.

.

.

.

"Provavelmente seu julgamento vai começar hoje," Kakashi comentou.

Sasuke voltou os olhos pra direção do único olho que podia ver sobre o livro laranja, e depois desviou o olhar novamente, não querendo revelar a ansiedade que se revirava em seu estômago.

As correntes de Sasuke balançaram levemente conforme ele se moveu, e Kakashi percebeu que o Uchiha estava inquieto desde que Sai havia partido de manhã cedo para determinar quando e onde seria o julgamento.

Ele encarou seu ex-aluno, imaginando o que o estava deixando tão nervoso. Seria improvável que fosse executado - ele suspeitava que Tsunade, como quase todo mundo, via no Time Sete uma reencarnação dos sannins, e que poupar Sasuke poderia ser algum tipo de justiça poética pra ela.

Talvez fosse errado para ela poupar um criminoso por uma razão tão pessoal, mas Kakashi não via razão pra apontar isso. Ele queria que Sasuke fosse poupado tanto quanto Naruto e Sakura queriam - apenas era um pouco mais sutil sobre o assunto.

"Pára com esse nervosismo," disse sem muito tato, virando outra página de seu livro. Mas era apenas um gesto vazio - ele não havia dado atenção a uma única frase em vários capítulos. "Você não vai ser executado."

"Não estou preocupado com isso." A voz de Sasuke soou desdenhosa.

"Você não está preocupado em morrer?"

Sasuke sabia que podia ter ficado calado - podia ter fechado a boca e dado as costas, e Kakashi não teria pressionado o assunto, porque era assim que ele era. Sasuke reconhecia isso nele, pois, eram muito parecidos nessa questão – ambos eram relutantes em conversar, acreditando que ações expressam intenções de forma muito melhor.

Mas, se fosse se basear nisso, suas ações não tinham feito muito para inspirar confiança. Kakashi tinha tentado lhe alertar sobre o que o esperava no caminho da vingança, tentou avisá-lo, e o que ele tinha feito? O ignorou e abandonou a aldeia assim mesmo.

De fato, palavras eram tudo o que Sasuke tinha no momento.

Assim ele revelou a razão de sua inquietação. "As coisas que fiz quando Sakura estava comigo... eles não podem responsabilizá-la, podem?"

"Não, ela não pode ser arrastada pra esse julgamento," Kakashi lhe assegurou. "Vocês dois deixaram bem claro que ela estava ali contra a vontade, e com a coleira havia pouco que ela pudesse fazer pra detê-lo. Eles podem chamá-la como testemunha, mas não podem acusá-la de qualquer coisa."

Sasuke assentiu, reconfortado de que não importando o resultado deste julgamento, Sakura não seria arrastada com ele.

Kakashi notou a maneira como Sasuke parecia relaxar diante de suas palavras, e não pôde deixar de lançar a pergunta que coçava na ponta de sua língua: "Por que você voltou?"

Sasuke pensou sobre sua resposta. Ele podia simplesmente dizer que precisava se vingar dos membros do Conselho, mas aquilo não era exatamente a verdade. Ele podia ter planejado se vingar sem retornar, até que Sakura...

"Voltei porque você estava certo," Sasuke disse por fim. "O que você disse sobre vingança... você estava certo."

Tinha sido tão vazia como Kakashi disse que seria. E quando Sakura gritou com ele, implorou pra que ele retornasse... Sasuke percebeu que poderia voltar, e não se sentiria mais tão vazio.

Kakashi acenou com a cabeça uma vez, e retornou o olhar para seu livro.

Mas o ar pareceu um pouco mais leve, como se uma página tivesse se virado em sua vida.

.

.

.

"E Tsunade-sama disse que você poderia começar seu tratamento dentro de uma semana!" Sakura terminou, sorrindo para Juugo através das grades de sua cela.

O time Hebi tinha sido considerado menos perigoso do que Sasuke, e assim foram mantidos numa área de segurança média, enquanto Sasuke estava numa área de segurança máxima - a única unidade abaixo do solo. O time Hebi também tinha as visitas autorizadas. A primeira pessoa que Sakura visitou foi Juugo - para lhe dar a notícia de sua conversa com Tsunade. Como Sakura havia esperado, a Hokage se mostrara solidária com a situação do loiro, e concordou em disponibilizar todos os recursos do departamento médico do hospital para Sakura tratá-lo.

Assim, a médica se apressou em dar as boas novas para Juugo. Ela sentiu que devia ao menos informar sobre isso ao loiro antes de se dirigir para o julgamento de Sasuke... e pedir uma explicação sobre aquele beijo.

Se tivesse sido um impulso momentâneo – algo um pouco atípico de Sasuke, talvez - então... ela simplesmente teria que lidar com isso. Ela já havia se conformado em perdê-lo uma vez antes, ela certamente poderia se conformar com isso novamente.

E se não tivesse sido um mero impulso, se tivesse realmente significado algo, então...

Sakura não tinha idéia do que aconteceria então, mas havia tanta expectativa nessa idéia que ela tinha vontade de gritar como uma menininha apaixonada e, ao mesmo tempo, apenas relaxar e aproveitar a sensação.

"Você... você realmente acha que eu posso ser curado?" Juugo perguntou trêmulo.

"Acho que há uma chance muito boa," Sakura respondeu, enquanto sua mente já saltava a frente, planejando o que iriam fazer.

Primeiro, ela teria que induzir um surto em Juugo, num ambiente em que ele poderia ser monitorado - ela precisava descobrir o que a enzima estava fazendo em seu sistema. A raiva e desejo incontrolável de matar eram incomuns, mas provavelmente poderiam ser explicados por uma mistura de químicas... mas as transformações bizarras? Que enzima poderia causar uma mutação no corpo?

"Como estão os outros?" Juugo perguntou em voz baixa.

"Ainda não estão permitindo visitantes pra Sasuke," Sakura lhe informou. "Mas ele está com nosso antigo sensei, então tenho certeza que ele está bem. Karin e Suigetsu estão em andares diferentes, mas logo vou checar como eles estão antes de testemunhar no julgamento do Sas-"

Uma porta bateu no final do corredor, interrompendo a conversa, e uma voz chamou: "Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura se virou e encontrou três ANBU de pé na porta, e sentiu seu coração se apertar. Se agentes da ANBU queriam algo com ela... algo de terrível havia acontecido numa missão, algo tão sério que apenas ela, Shizune ou Tsunade poderiam tratar dos sobreviventes, ou...

Ou algo havia acontecido com Sasuke. Pavor gelou suas veias.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou tentando manter a voz calma conforme eles se aproximavam. "O que aconteceu?"

E então ela viu as algemas.

"Haruno Sakura," um dos shinobi entoou formalmente. "Por ordem do Conselho, você está presa."

.

.

.

Karin observou as sombras marcando o chão de sua cela – longas linhas causadas pela luz fluorescente do corredor contra as barras de sua cela.

Não havia janelas, mas ela não espera que houvesse de qualquer maneira. Isto era uma prisão shinobi – as medidas de segurança eram muito mais rigorosas do que em prisões pra civis.

Ela imaginou o que Sasuke estaria fazendo. Ele voltou para os companheiros a quem havia traído, e Karin sabia que aldeias ninja não eram gentis com foragidos. Sasuke provavelmente tinha noção disso... então, por que ele voltou?

Mas sempre que pensava sobre isso, as palavras de Suigetsu voltavam a sua mente.

"_Eu disse que ele tinha uma queda por ela."_

Será? Karin vinha se perguntando isso há horas, lembrando de cada interação de Sasuke com Sakura, cada uma de suas atitudes.

Quando ela o conheceu pela primeira vez, ele era... inatingível, pra dizer o mínimo. O aprendiz de Orochimaru, incrivelmente poderoso, mas ainda assim praticamente indiferente, alguém que - numa idade em que a maioria dos homens era dominado por hormônios - nunca demonstrou qualquer interesse em ninguém, homem ou mulher.

Muitas vezes, parecia que ele vivia por um objetivo, e um objetivo apenas - poder. E que qualquer coisa fora desse propósito não tinha nenhum interesse para ele.

Talvez isso o tornasse tão atraente – o desafio de tentar derrubar aquela muralha de gelo.

Mas Sasuke não agia dessa forma com Sakura. Ele não a ignorava – pelo contrário, estava quase sempre observando ela. Ele a olhava pelo canto do olho, sempre atento quando ela conversava com Juugo ou Suigetsu, encarando seu rosto com uma intensidade incomum quando ela se dirigia a ele...

Ele havia se esforçava pra protegê-la, sempre a mantendo junto dele... e Karin tinha visto o quão devastado ele ficou quando Itachi raptou a garota. Foi a única vez que ela viu algo parecido com medo no rosto de Sasuke.

Quanto mais Karin pensava sobre isso, mais percebia que Suigetsu tinha razão. Ela duvidava que o que Sasuke sentia por Sakura fosse realmente o amor (uma parte dela ainda queria se apegar a essa ilusão), mas não podia negar que ele realmente se importava com ela. Se importava profundamente.

Karin suspirou com tristeza. E se Sasuke se importava tanto assim com Sakura... o que restava pra ela?

.

.

.

Suigetsu correu os nós dos dedos contra as grades de sua cela, alternando as barras pra produzir sons diferentes, resultando numa sinfonia estranha.

Era prova do quão entediado estava que algo assim pudesse lhe causar alguma diversão. Mas ele estava apodrecendo aqui em baixo! Ele havia seguido Sasuke e Sakura de volta pra Konoha pelo entretenimento, e agora queria pedir seu dinheiro de volta!

Ele achava que Sakura teria vindo visitá-lo a essa altura, nem que por apenas alguns minutos, só pra verificar se ele ainda estava respirando.

Mas pensando bem, ela esteve viajando com um conhecido ninja foragido, então provavelmente haveria algumas formalidades pra serem resolvidas antes que ela fosse liberada pela segurança. Mas Suigetsu não imaginava que isso poderia demorar muito tempo – qualquer atitude de Sasuke que pudesse ser considerada nociva a Konoha havia ocorrido no período em que ela não tinha qualquer possibilidade de impedi-lo. Até onde Suigetsu sabia, quando sua coleira foi removida, Sasuke imediatamente decidiu retornar a Konoha.

Não que ele pudesse se lembrar de nada muito anti-Konoha nas ações de Sasuke, mas conselhos de vilas ninja eram muitas vezes estranhos assim. Mas mesmo assim, eles não poderiam culpar Sakura por nada que Sasuke tivesse feito...

Poderiam?

.

.

.

Sasuke tentou ignorar os olhares e cochichos conforme caminhava entre Sai e Kakashi para o tribunal. Normalmente, não se perturbava com as pessoas, mas agora, elas eram mais uma irritação pra se somar a uma pilha enorme de aborrecimentos.

O maior era que não encontrou Sakura dentre o grupo se amontoando na entrada principal. Ele encontrou a cabeleira inconfundível de Naruto percorrendo seu caminho em direção a eles no meio da multidão, mas não havia nenhuma mancha de rosa ao lado dele.

Então se lembrou que Kakashi havia mencionado que eles poderiam chamá-la como testemunha. Talvez as testemunhas já estivessem dentro do tribunal.

"Ei, bastardo!"

"Naruto, tecnicamente, você não tem permissão pra falar com ele," Kakashi apontou.

"_O quê?_ Por quê?"

Sasuke revirou os olhos. "Porque você poderia me passar informações pra ganhar a simpatia do Conselho ou de Tsunade, idiota."

"Como diabos eu ia saber isso? Eu nunca fui um foragido, então como é que eu ia saber como convencer o Conselho a te livrar a cara?"

"Você poderia falar sobre as personalidades do Conselho, orientá-lo sobre como se portar diante deles... coisas assim," Kakashi explicou.

A expressão de Naruto deixava claro que ele não estava feliz, mas parecia disposto a obedecer as regras até que o julgamento estivesse acabado. Ele se virou resmungando. "Tudo bem, eu acho que vou procurar pela Sakura então... regra estúpida..."

Kakashi observou o loiro desaparecer no meio da multidão, e começou a imaginar uma maneira de promover algum tipo de encontro conveniente entre ele e Sasuke no caminho para o banheiro ou algo assim.

Ainda que aquele breve momento de conversa parecesse quase normal, ainda havia uma tensão sutil entre eles, como se nenhum dos dois ainda estivesse certo de como agir com o outro. Kakashi havia se sentido da mesma forma, e uma troca de palavras entre ele e Sasuke, ainda que curta, tinha ajudado a aliviar essa tensão.

O mínimo que podia fazer era garantir que Naruto tivesse a mesma chance.

.

.

.

"Posso saber pelo o que estou sendo presa?" Sakura perguntou, tentando não deixar a incerteza transparecer em sua voz.

Mas ela não podia deixar de notar que estavam deixando a prisão, o que significava que provavelmente estava sendo levada para interrogatório. Também não pôde evitar a pontada de medo que correu sua espinha diante da idéia.

Prisão era uma coisa... interrogatório era outra bem diferente.

Não obtendo resposta, ela estava prestes a abrir a boca pra perguntar novamente quando sentiu uma dor aguda no lado do pescoço, como se tivesse sido picada por algum tipo de inseto.

Ela jogou a cabeça para o lado, bem a tempo de ver o ANBU atrás dela puxando uma seringa vazia.

'_Eles me drogaram!'_ foi tudo que a mente de Sakura foi capaz de conceber antes de começar a se apagar. Sua visão se distorceu, formas foram girando ao seu redor, seu corpo parecia distante, desconectado de seu cérebro.

E então tudo se apagou como se um botão tivesse sido desligado.

.

.

.

Sai parecia indiferente diante dos processos do julgamento, um sorriso vazio fixado firmemente em seu rosto pra tentar esconder a tensão se revirando em seu estômago.

Ele estava fora de seu estado normal. Ele sabia disso porque o sentimento era semelhante ao de quando enfrentava um adversário que sabia não poder derrotar. Assistindo o julgamento, se deu conta que queria tanto que Sasuke recebesse clemência, como também que fosse executado.

Este último desejo vinha da idéia desconfortável de que, com Sasuke por perto, não havia lugar pra ele. Afinal, era por Sasuke que Sakura e Naruto haviam lutado tanto. Foi o lugar de Sasuke que ele havia tomado no time 7, e agora que o Uchiha estava de volta, ele era dispensável.

Ele voltou os olhos para Naruto, que observava o processo em silêncio, parecendo triste. Mas ele piscou de repente, olhando para o lado, e Sai percebeu que Hinata estava de pé ao lado dele, e que ela havia tocado sua mão. Não estava segurando sua mão exatamente, mas a manteve muito próxima da dele.

Naruto sorriu pra ela, então voltou sua atenção para o julgamento, e por um segundo, Sai sentiu um ímpeto de raiva contra o loiro, e Sakura também - tudo tinha sido tão mais simples antes deles aparecerem! Mas sua fúria desapareceu rapidamente; era difícil se ressentir de qualquer um deles de verdade. Sai imaginou que era isso o que acontecia quando se tinha amigos.

Ele mal percebeu Tsunade declarando um recesso antes que Kakashi acenasse pra que ele se aproximasse. Sai se dirigiu lentamente para o homem de cabelos brancos e seu _'prisioneiro_', imaginando o que ele podia querer.

"Sasuke precisa ir ao banheiro," Kakashi disse com o rosto sério conforme o ex-membro da Root se aproximou.

A cabeça de Sasuke girou em direção a Kakashi, com os olhos cheio de indignação, mas Sai não ficou surpreso - Kakashi havia discutido sobre arranjar um encontro entre Naruto e o Uchiha durante um desses recessos do tribunal. Ele podia apostar que o loiro já estava esperando no banheiro, e Sai imaginou que ele ficaria montando guarda para assegurar que ninguém os interrompesse.

Parte dele se irritou com a idéia - ele não queria ajudar a arquitetar a reconciliação entre Naruto e Sasuke. Não queria ajudá-los a empurrá-lo pra fora da equipe.

Porque se Naruto e Sakura não quisessem ser mais seus companheiros... o que ele faria?

.

.

.

Sasuke tentou não se incomodar com o silêncio, mas o clima começava a ficar um pouco estranho.

Também tentou lembrar quando foi a última vez que tinha visto Naruto tão quieto... mas não conseguiu se lembrar de nenhuma ocasião. A menos que ele levasse em consideração a viagem de volta pra Konoha, mas Sasuke imaginou que aquilo poderia ser incluído num longo silêncio.

O silêncio saturava o ar do pequeno banheiro de azulejos brancos agora. Naruto apenas o encarava, estudando ele, como se tentasse determinar se deveria dizer algo, se poderia confiar nele.

Então, aparentemente chegando a algum tipo de conclusão, Naruto virou o rosto e olhou para seu reflexo no espelho sobre a pia, sua boca se curvou em algo que não era exatamente uma careta, mas não podia ser considerado exatamente um sorriso também.

"Sabe, eu meio que entendo por que você fez isso," Naruto disse para o espelho.

De tudo o que ele poderia ter dito, Sasuke não esperava por isso.

"Eu acho que Kakashi também, mas ele provavelmente não vai admitir isso."

Naruto olhou para ele por um momento, então olhou para o lado novamente. "Quer dizer, eu não estou dizendo que entendo completamente... mas eu meio que entendo."

Naruto não mencionou que compreendeu mais tarde o discurso de Sasuke sobre laços trazerem dor quando Sasuke partiu, quando o homem que ele considerava como um irmão tentou matá-lo Ele tinha uma vaga idéia do que Sasuke deve ter sentido com Itachi. Não se comparava de verdade, ele sabia - Sasuke apenas deixou a aldeia, ele não tinha matado todos que Naruto amava... mas isso tinha lhe dado um vislumbre da dor que deve ter motivado seu companheiro de equipe.

"Mas eu tenho uma pergunta," Naruto acrescentou. Ele não queria perguntar isso - além de ser um pouco assustador, o deixava totalmente desconfortável... mas ele tinha que saber. "Aquelas vezes... antes... você realmente teria me matado?"

A boca de Sasuke se contorceu conforme ele ponderava sobre a questão. Ele teria matado Naruto? A resposta imediata que lhe veio à mente foi uma negação enfática - ele não poderia realmente se imaginar tirando a vida do loiro...

Mas isso era agora. E agora, quando Sasuke olhava de volta para a pessoa que ele era apenas um mês atrás, sentiu certo espanto diante de algumas de suas atitudes. Ele podia compreendê-las, sim, mas agora elas pareciam... estranhas a ele.

Ele teria matado Naruto? Ele havia admitido que sim em duas ocasiões diferentes, mas na hora da verdade... ele acabou não fazendo. Ele teve a chance perfeita no vale, todos aqueles anos atrás, e deixou passar. Ele criou desculpas pra si mesmo, dizendo que queria ser melhor que Itachi... mas ainda deixou a oportunidade passar. E o confronto entre eles na base de Orochimaru? Ele demonstrou toda intenção de atingir Naruto com sua espada, mas o fez de forma muito, muito lenta por seus padrões habituais. Se ele quisesse, podia ter atravessado a distância entre eles, enterrado a katana em Naruto ou cortado seu pescoço, e se afastado num único segundo. Provavelmente o resto de sua equipe teria ficado chocada demais para reagir.

Mas ele foi lento, praticamente compelindo Naruto a se esquivar ou esperando que outra pessoa interviesse. E ele não demonstrou determinação quanto ao assunto, tampouco. Ele poderia ter ignorado as palavras de Orochimaru sobre poupá-los, mas ao invés disso escolheu obedecer, deixando-os pra trás... e se agarrando a qualquer desculpa que justificasse ter poupado suas vidas.

"Não, eu não acredito que eu teria matado você."

Algo em Naruto pareceu relaxar. Embora ele não quisesse admitir, parte dele temia qual seria a resposta de Sasuke.

O silêncio agora era mais suave de alguma forma, mais amigável.

"Você sabe, você ainda é um bastardo. E um cretino."

Estranhamente, Sasuke quis sorrir. "E você ainda é um idiota."

Naruto sorriu.

O leve som do clique da porta se abrindo pareceu ecoar alto, e ambos se viraram para encontrar Sai na entrada do banheiro.

"O que foi?" Naruto perguntou.

"Me ordenaram escoltar Sasuke de volta pra cela," Sai explicou. "O julgamento foi adiado."

"_O quê?_" Naruto gritou. "Por quê?"

Sai encolheu os ombros. "O mensageiro disse que uma das testemunhas sumiu. Acho que Kakashi foi tentar encontrá-la."

Sasuke ficou tenso, sua mente agitada conforme seguia Sai. Uma das testemunhas estava desaparecida? Não podia haver muitas testemunhas em seu julgamento - as únicas opções viáveis eram Sakura, Juugo, Suigetsu e Karin. Ele sabia que Sakura teria aparecido para testemunhar em seu nome, então... isso queria dizer que alguém do time Hebi tinha escapado?

Sasuke duvidava que fosse Juugo. Sakura lhe pediu pra cooperar com a prisão e se comportar enquanto ela tentava conseguir que ele fosse tratado, e o rapaz loiro não comprometeria a possibilidade de ser curado, nem iria contra uma sugestão de Sakura.

Suigetsu? Bem, era possível. O kirinin tinha grande apego por Sakura, mas era impulsivo, imprudente, e tinha uma baixa tolerância pra inatividade, a menos que tivesse alguma forma de entretenimento - era inteiramente provável que ele simplesmente tivesse ficado entediado e fugisse pra tentar agitar as coisas um pouco.

Karin era outra possibilidade. Sasuke imaginou que seus sentimentos por ele teriam impedido que ela fizesse qualquer coisa para prejudicar suas chances de clemência... mas é claro, ela poderia simplesmente ter ficado cansada de mofar numa cela.

Naruto se moveu para segui-los, mas seu ombro foi firmemente agarrado por um jounin que ele lembrava vagamente ter acompanhado em algumas missões.

"O que foi?" Tsunade não poderia querer enviá-lo numa missão agora...

"O prisioneiro, Juugo, pediu pra falar com você."

Naruto piscou. Sua primeira reação foi desconfiança, lembrando a forma brutal com que o companheiro de Sasuke atacou Hinata, mas a curiosidade também foi um fator de peso. Eles geralmente não se incomodavam em atender ao pedido de um prisioneiro a não ser que fosse justificado.

"Por quê?" o loiro não pôde deixar de perguntar.

"Ele diz que tem informações muito importantes que vai entregar apenas a você."

Naruto franziu a testa, intrigado, mas seguiu o jounin de qualquer maneira. Por que Juugo queria falar com ele?

.

.

.

Juugo se movia impacientemente pela cela... tanto quanto as correntes lhe permitiam.

Sua principal fonte de preocupação era Sakura, e o que podia estar acontecendo com ela. O medo em seu rosto quando o shinobi a empurrou pra fora do corredor parecia mais do que apenas o receio normal diante de uma prisão, e algo lhe dizia que algo naquela prisão não era normal - algo parecia suspeito, algo estava... errado.

Ele não tinha justificativas pra sua suspeita, mas não queria correr o risco. Então esperou até a troca do guarda - algo que lhe dizia pra não confiar no homem que observou silenciosamente Sakura ser arrastada pra fora sem uma palavra de protesto ou censura - e então pediu pra falar com Naruto. Ele havia sido tão respeitoso quanto possível, e se certificou em dizer que tinha informações que só entregaria ao ninja que ele havia solicitado.

Ele não sabia se o guarda cederia aos seus pedidos, mas como interrogatório e tortura era um processo desagradável e demorado, ele imaginou que eles apreciariam a possibilidade de evitar esse trabalho ao simplesmente trazer a pessoa que ele pediu.

Porque ele tinha que contar a Naruto sobre a prisão de Sakura, e ele não confiaria num mensageiro, nem nenhuma outra pessoa pra fazer algo a respeito. Talvez o homem de cabelos prateados com quem ela conversou, ou o rapaz que tinha uma certa semelhança com Sasuke... mas algo lhe disse que Naruto estaria mais dispostos a ouvi-lo.

Talvez arrastar uma prisioneira algemada com uma seringa em mãos fosse apenas um procedimento padrão em Konoha, talvez Naruto já soubesse disso e estivesse tomando as medidas necessárias pra ajudá-la... mas Juugo não queria correr o risco.

.

.

.

Sakura teve a sensação de estar sob a água, ou pelo menos enterrada debaixo de várias camadas de algodão. Os sons eram confusos e borrados, e seu corpo não estava se movendo de maneira normal. Na verdade, não achava que sequer estivesse se movendo.

Suas pálpebras pareciam coladas, e Sakura sentiu como se estivesse usando cada gota de sua força sobre-humana pra tentar abri-las.

Sua visão estava embaçada - não como quando seus olhos lacrimejavam e tudo ficava um pouco borrado, mas distorcido como se tudo que ela pudesse distinguir fossem manchas indistintas de cor, nenhuma das quais pudesse ser determinada num formato reconhecível.

Suas costas estavam frias, e Sakura lentamente chegou à conclusão de que devia estar deitada em algum tipo de superfície de pedra ou metal. E ela também teve a sensação de estar se movendo... mas como poderia pedra ou metal se mover?

Sakura pensou haver pessoas ao seu redor, pois podia ouvir vozes. Ela não conseguia entender o que estava sendo dito, porque eles pareciam estar falando muito, muito mais rápido do que seu cérebro era capaz de processar. Quando ela conseguia entender a primeira sílaba, eles já tinham acabado de falar, e outra pessoa já estava respondendo ao que quer que o primeiro houvesse dito.

Ela sentiu uma picada aguda na curva do braço, e deslizou de volta pra escuridão da qual havia escapado brevemente.

.

.

.

"Eu verifiquei a casa dela, eu verifiquei a casa de Ino, eu cobri cada centímetro do hospital, e atravessei a aldeia inteira enquanto procurava constantemente por sinais de seu chakra... e não encontrei nada."

Tsunade podia ouvir a angústia na voz de Kakashi – ecoava os sentimentos se revirando em seu próprio estômago.

Sakura tinha, para todos os efeitos, simplesmente desaparecido de Konoha. Ela esteve conversando com Ino, tinha falado com Tsunade sobre o tratamento de Juugo, deixou o escritório da Hokage pra informar o loiro da boa notícia...

E parecia que ninguém mais a tinha visto depois disso. Quando perceberam com estranheza que Sakura estava ausente do tribunal, Tsunade procurou o guarda que cuidava das celas naquele momento, mas ele disse que tinha visto a garota sair depois de falar com Juugo...

Então, o que tinha acontecido depois?

"Baa-chan!" veio o grito de Naruto do corredor.

A porta se abriu e se chocou contra a parede com tanta força que quase fez um buraco na superfície.

Os olhos de Naruto estavam em chamas, e a primeira idéia de Tsunade foi que ele havia ouvido falar sobre o desaparecimento de Sakura.

"Eles prenderam ela! Prenderam Sakura!" o loiro berrou indignado, e Tsunade percebeu que, o que quer que ele tivesse ouvido, ele obviamente sabia mais do que eles no momento.

"O que você disse," ela retrucou, num tom grave que já havia intimidado diversos políticos.

"Eles prenderam ela - Juugo me disse! Disse que ela estava falando com ele sobre o tratamento e então esses ANBU simplesmente chegaram e algemaram ela e a arrastaram pra fora e nem sequer disseram pelo o quê eles estavam prendendo ela e ele disse que percebeu que um deles estava segurando uma seringa e eles não podem fazer isso com-!"

"Quieto!" Tsunade sibilou, querendo cortar a histeria do loiro enquanto processava o que ele acabara de despejar.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi que faria o guarda que lhe disse que Sakura havia deixado o bloco de celas se arrepender. Se arrepender de verdade! Seu pensamento seguinte foi que alguém no Conselho ia pagar por isso.

O fato de Sakura ter sido levada por ANBU parecia indicar uma prisão formal – ainda que pouco ortodoxa - e um mandado de prisão tinha que ser emitido por ela mesma, ou por um membro do Conselho. Eles estavam autorizados a emitir mandados, pois lidavam com infrações civis, enquanto que as leis para os shinobi sempre eram deixadas nas mãos da Hokage.

Sempre... até hoje. E o terceiro pensamento de Tsunade foi que ela teria uma cláusula anexada à autoridade do Conselho a partir de agora - algo sobre sua competência pra tratar de assuntos shinobi se limitar apenas ao caso de ela estar incapacitada ou morta.

Tsunade sabia haver outra possibilidade: a de que inimigos houvessem conseguido se infiltrar na aldeia disfarçados de ANBU, e tivessem raptado Sakura, mas esse era absolutamente o pior cenário, e a mentira do guarda parecia indicar um trabalho interno.

"Naruto," ela chamou com uma voz um tanto tensa. "Convoque Kiba e Akamaru, e diga pra que rastreiem o cheiro de Sakura a partir da cela de Juugo. Kakashi, procure o nome de Sakura na lista de mandados de prisão emitidos nas últimas 24 horas, e quando tiver terminado, traga Sasuke aqui. O que quer que você tenha que inventar - uma outra audiência preliminar, novas evidências, eu não me importo, apenas traga ele aqui. E você também Naruto. Eu espero seu relato sobre a trilha de Sakura pra ontem."

Naruto assentiu, já girando sobre os calcanhares e correndo pela porta, quando a voz de Tsunade soou como um chicote.

"Mas não siga além dos portões de Konoha. Se a trilha de Sakura for além dos portões, você vai me informar imediatamente, e eu vou montar uma equipe pra lidar com isso."

Naruto hesitou, e então balançou a cabeça uma vez antes de disparar pra fora da sala como uma gazela assustada.

A despeito de seu aparente assentimento, Tsunade não pôde deixar de imaginar se ele realmente iria obedecer. Se o rastro de Sakura de fato os levasse pra fora de Konoha, então ela podia facilmente imaginar Kiba e Akamaru entrando em sua sala para lhe dizer que Naruto havia ido atrás dela por conta própria.

Mas com sorte eles não teriam que testar essa hipótese.

Kakashi deixou rapidamente também, e Tsunade foi deixada com a tarefa que guardou pra si mesma - a de rastrear aquele guarda e lhe mostrar por que ele nunca deve mentir para sua Hokage.

.

.

.

Sasuke estava sentado em sua cela, sob vigilância de Sai, se perguntando que testemunha não teria aparecido e por quê. Ele assumiu que Kakashi não tinha retornado porque ainda estava procurando por eles.

O fato de Kakashi estar afastado por tanto tempo sugeria uma fuga, e Sasuke ainda estava ponderando entre Suigetsu e Karin, se perguntando qual deles estaria entediado e fosse imprudente o bastante pra tentar uma fuga de fato.

Duvidava que qualquer um deles realmente conseguisse deixar a aldeia... mas nunca se sabe. O Quarteto do Som haviam conseguido entrar e sair de Konoha sem muita dificuldade.

Ele apenas esperava que o julgamento pudesse ser retomado logo, de modo que toda essa asneira terminasse de uma vez. Ele não tinha idéia exatamente do que iria acontecer com ele, mas não achava que seria executado.

No julgamento de hoje, foi necessário todo seu autocontrole pra não se atirar contra aqueles três membros do Conselho. Mas se ele foi capaz de enfrentar Itachi com frieza e indiferença, apesar de acreditar que ele havia violentado Sakura, então certamente poderia atravessar esse julgamento sem atacar os membros do Conselho. Certo?

A audição aguçada de Sasuke percebeu uma pequena comoção em algum lugar acima deles - ele podia notar o som de várias vozes exaltadas e indignadas, mas não conseguia realmente ouvir o que eles estavam dizendo.

Mas percebeu claramente quando a porta no final do corredor se abriu, e Kakashi entrou em cena, seu olhar era duro, e trazia um molho de chaves pendurado na mão.

"Sakura foi presa," disse sem rodeios.

O corpo de Sasuke gelou, e então, da mesma forma abrupta, se transformou num inferno de fúria.

"Você disse que eles não poderiam responsabilizá-la!" ele rosnou pra Kakashi.

"Eles não podem," ele respondeu rápido. "Isso é outra coisa. Mas não podemos falar aqui. Vou te levar até a Hokage."

"Pelo o que ela foi presa?" Sai perguntou com uma voz suave, mas os outros homens não deixaram de notar seus punhos cerrados. Kakashi sabia que, vindo de Sai, isso poderia ser considerada uma reação extrema.

E ele não pôde deixar de sentir uma faísca de orgulho. Sai estava ficando melhor em canalizar suas emoções em vez de desligá-las, e Kakashi teve a impressão que tinha seus ex-alunos pra agradecer por isso - Naruto e Sakura eram dois dos ninjas mais emotivos que já conheceu, e duvidava que alguém pudesse manter uma fachada calma e indiferente depois de alguns meses na mesma equipe que eles.

Era também testemunho da coragem de Sai, o fato de ele estar disposto a ir contra tantos anos de repressão emocional.

Mas ele não respondeu à pergunta de Sai, optando por destrancar a porta. "Vamos para o escritório da Hokage - tudo vai ser explicado lá."

* * *

"_A mente determina o que é possível. O coração supera isso."_

_- Pilar Colinta_

* * *

**Sinto muito pessoal, mas não vou mais colocar sinopses do capítulo seguinte - já estamos chegando no final, rs.**

**Não esqueçam de deixar reviews,ok? **

**bjs!**

**dai86**


	24. Chapter 24

**Olá pessoal,**

**Não deixem de votar na enquete do meu profile sobre a próxima fic.**

**Curtam o capítulo 24 (mais dois para o final).**

**bjs!**

**dai86**

* * *

"_Quando a conspiração de mentiras ao meu redor exige que eu cale a única palavra de verdade que me foi dada, essa se torna a palavra que eu desejo gritar acima de todas as outras."_

_- Andre P. Brink_

* * *

Capítulo 24

Conspiração

.

Sasuke entrou no escritório da Hokage, com Sai e Kakashi alguns passos atrás de si. Tsunade estudava um pedaço de papel com uma expressão grave, enquanto Naruto estava sentado numa cadeira de mau humor, os ombros curvados, seu corpo todo tenso. Yamato estava encostado numa parede com os braços cruzados numa postura defensiva e os olhos estreitos.

Kakashi fechou a porta atrás de si num movimento rápido. "Eu o trouxe aqui - o que sabemos até agora?"

"Que Danzo emitiu um mandado de prisão pra Sakura por suspeita de conspiração contra o Conselho," Tsunade começou, ignorando a expressão de raiva de Sasuke diante da informação, como um cão feroz preparando para atacar. "Esse mandado foi cumprido provavelmente por membros da Root, e Sakura foi levada pra unidade de interrogatório."

Pelo menos foi lá onde a trilha dela havia terminado. Só se podia entrar na área de interrogatório com autorização, e nem Kiba nem Naruto possuíam uma. O Inuzuka - antes de Tsunade ordená-lo a avisar os outros (ela não iria tratar desse assunto em mensagens) – fez uma piada sobre exigir pagamento extra por evitar que Naruto invadisse o edifício.

"O guarda que testemunhou quando ela foi presa mentiu sobre a prisão, e ele é suspeito de ser um membro da Root. Não temos provas concretas, mas estamos certos de que é uma armação," a Hokage continuou. "Danzo assinou este mandado - ele alega ter recebido informações de inteligência que indica que Sakura estava conspirando contra o Conselho com você, Sasuke."

"O que indica que é uma armação," Kakashi afirmou. "Se ele recebeu informações de que ela estava conspirando com você, por que não o acusou disso também?"

"Mas ele já está em julgamento, não?" Naruto perguntou.

"Está," Kakashi concordou. "Sob a acusação de desertar a aldeia. Ele ainda pode ser acusado de conspiração contra Konoha, mas isso não foi feito. Ele nem sequer foi levado pra interrogatório por suspeita de conspiração."

"Portanto, é Sakura quem eles querem," Tsunade disse de forma objetiva.

Ela deixou aquela idéia pairar no ar por um momento, antes de continuar, seu tom muito mais analítico, expressando conclusões que ainda estavam se formando em sua mente. "O guarda mentiu. Aquilo foi desnecessário... se queriam Sakura presa, não havia necessidade de esconder o ocorrido. Na verdade, escondê-lo faz tudo parecer dissimulado, sórdido... suspeito. Então o guarda só teria sido instruído a mentir se-"

"Se eles não tivessem intenção de deixar a notícia da prisão de Sakura vazar," Yamato completou a frase, sua voz baixa e sombria, conforme sua mente ligava os pontos. "Eles não querem Sakura presa - querem ela morta. Se não tivéssemos descoberto sobre a prisão, eles já a teriam interrogado e assassinado, provavelmente já teriam incinerado o corpo e jogado as cinzas no rio. Eles devem ter elaborado uma história sobre ela ter se tornado uma nukenin ou algo do tipo. A prisão foi um plano de contingência - uma forma de legitimar essas ações se fossem descobertas."

"Mas... por que eles iriam querer interrogá-la pra começo de conversa?" Naruto perguntou numa voz suave. "Quer dizer, se eles estão planejando..." Ele engoliu seco antes de continuar, "... matá-la, então eles sabem que essa história sobre ela conspirar contra Konoha é falsa, certo?"

"É o que qualquer um pensaria," Tsunade suspirou. "Talvez eles acreditem que ela possa ter informações úteis sobre a Akatsuki, informações que eles querem extrair antes de..."

Ela hesitou. Tanto Tsunade como os outros estavam tentando olhar para esta situação de forma objetiva, encarar isso apenas como outra missão, outro problema a ser solucionado...

Mas foi se tornando cada vez mais difícil manter-se alheia diante da possível tortura e assassinato de sua aprendiz.

Sasuke percebeu Tsunade empalidecer, e sentiu uma pontada de empatia - ele próprio se sentia enjoado diante da situação. Ele sabia que interrogatório era parte do trabalho sujo numa vila ninja – era desagradável, mas no entanto, essencial para a aldeia. Ainda assim, a idéia de alguém tentando fazer Sakura gritar, tentando fazê-la sangrar, tentando quebrá-la, o deixava nauseado, ao mesmo tempo que lhe trazia o ímpeto de trucidar esse mesmo 'alguém'.

"Eles devem estar desesperados pra vê-la morta... e com muita pressa," Yamato argumentou, se esforçando para permanecer o mais indiferente possível. "Eles a pegaram de forma apressada - havia uma testemunha, pelo amor de Deus! É claro, um prisioneiro cujo testemunho não tem muito crédito... mas ainda assim, uma testemunha. E ela iria depor no julgamento de Sasuke - eles tinham que saber que daríamos por falta dela logo..."

"A menos que o objetivo era tê-la sob custódia antes que ela tivesse a oportunidade de testemunhar," Kakashi deduziu. "A menos que eles acreditassem que ela diria algo no julgamento que eles não quisessem que viesse a público."

Naruto desejou consigo mesmo que os três ninjas mais velhos parassem de terminar a frase um do outro. Tornava aquela conversa já perturbadora muito mais inquietante.

"O massacre," Sasuke disse em voz baixa.

Quando todos se voltaram pra ele, ele retornou o olhar de Tsunade apenas. "Você sabe que isso explica tudo."

Tsunade suspirou, mal ouvindo Naruto deixar Yamato a par da história do suposto envolvimento do Conselho no massacre Uchiha. Ela não queria acreditar - apesar de sua falta de confiança neles, e as atitudes questionáveis de Danzo com Root... ela ainda não queria acreditar que eles pudessem ser tão hediondos.

Mas ao que parece eles eram. Porque era a única explicação que fazia sentido. Por que tentar remover Sakura tão rapidamente, de forma tão desleixada (para padrões ninja) a menos que tivessem um segredo que queriam proteger? Um segredo que não pudessem se dar ao luxo de deixar vazar, e um que eles acreditavam estar certos que surgiria no julgamento de Sasuke?

Por que fazer tudo isso... a menos que o que Madara havia dito fosse verdade?

"Não haverá julgamento," Kakashi concluiu num tom sombrio. "Ela vai ser assassinada em silêncio. A única razão pela qual ela ainda está viva é porque Lady Tsunade fez algum barulho sobre ter encontrado o mandado de prisão e o guarda que mentiu – nós descobrimos tudo rápido demais, e se ela morrer imediatamente, qualquer pessoa que seja vai pensar em _conspiração_. Eles precisam de algo que possa deixá-los imaculados aos olhos do público em geral."

Kakashi se perguntou por um segundo sobre o destino daquele guarda, e se haveria algum osso intacto em seu corpo após Tsunade ter terminado com ele.

Yamato refletiu sobre o que o homem de cabelos prateados tinha dito por um momento. "Eles provavelmente vão mantê-la viva por um dia ou dois, continuar a interrogá-la sobre... o que quer que eles tivessem a intenção de extrair dela e, em seguida, matá-la. Vai haver uma história pra encobrir tudo – dirão que ela teve uma reação alérgica imprevista a um medicamento ou algo assim - mas vai acontecer. E vai ser muito em breve."

"Então nós temos que fazer algo sobre isso!" Naruto proclamou, praticamente pulando da cadeira.

"Legalmente, não há nada que possamos fazer," Tsunade admitiu. "Já que ela não foi efetivamente acusada e considerada culpada, eu não posso declarar seu perdão. E perdão é a única ação que teria efeito imediato - se recorrermos à ladainha judicial pra tirá-la do interrogatório, eles terão alerta de sobra... e Sakura provavelmente estará morta antes de sequer chegarmos perto dela."

"_Isso é papo furado!_" Naruto berrou.

"Ela disse 'legalmente', Sai disse calmamente.

Sasuke se virou pra ele - quase havia esquecido que o rapaz de cabelos escuros estava lá. Ele havia permanecido completamente mudo durante a reunião até agora, e nesse momento Sasuke percebeu que era provavelmente o que Sai fazia - ficava quieto, absorvevia todas as informações, e só então agia.

"Isso mesmo," Tsunade assentiu. "Legalmente, não podemos fazer nada. _Legalmente_."

Naruto arregalou os olhos. "Oh."

Ele sentou-se novamente.

"Uma coisa que eu não entendo, porém," Kakashi disse lentamente, "é como Danzo soube que Sakura sabia a verdade sobre o massacre. Ela e Sasuke só revelaram isso a mim, Naruto, Sai e Lady Tsunade. E como acredito que nenhum de nós deu com a língua nos dentes-"

"Nós não dissemos nada!" Naruto berrou num tom defensivo.

"- isso sugere uma fonte externa," Kakashi terminou, ignorando a interrupção. "Sasuke... existe a possibilidade de qualquer um de sua equipe ter ouvido sobre o massacre? E, eles teriam traído Sakura?"

Uma sensação pesada em seu estômago disse a Sasuke que ele sabia exatamente quem tinha arquitetado esse drama. "Foi Madara."

Tsunade lançou um olhar firme. "Você tem certeza?"

Sasuke assentiu com convicção. "Nenhum dos outros estava em posição de ouvir as informações de Madara, e nem eu nem Sakura contou sobre isso a eles. E mesmo que tivessem de alguma forma descoberto sobre isso... eles não teriam feito isso."

"Por que não?" Yamato perguntou numa voz dura. "Você selecionou essas pessoas em Oto - esse lugar não é conhecido por seus ninjas honrados."

"Fiz Karin entender que não toleraria ataques a Sakura, e ela não iria me contrariar de forma tão descarada," Sasuke disse honestamente. O sentimento de Karin significava que ela não correria o risco de fazer algo que com certeza o colocaria contra ela.

"E os outros? Suigetsu e Juugo?" Tsunade apontou. "Juugo nos colocou a par dessa situação, sim, mas isso não excluí sua participação..."

Sasuke bufou com escárnio. "Juugo cortaria a própria garganta antes de fazer qualquer coisa contra Sakura. E Suigetsu se diverte demais dando em cima dela."

Ele não se deu conta de como aquilo soava até que Naruto riu. Foi uma risada tensa, apertada - mais para tentar tirar a mente daquela situação do que como fonte de qualquer diversão autêntica - mas foi uma risada, no entanto. "Sasuke está com ciúmes!"

"Cale a boca, idiota," ele sibilou.

"Ele está, ele está com ciúmes!"

"Calem a boca vocês dois!" Tsunade rugiu. "Sasuke, você tem certeza que não pode ser ninguém além de Madara?"

Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça, fazendo um esforço consciente para não ranger os dentes.

"Você tem idéia de por que ele se daria a todo esse trabalho pra atingir Sakura?" Kakashi perguntou.

Sasuke abriu a boca para dizer que não sabia, mas a pergunta de Kakashi fez as peças de um quebra-cabeça se encaixarem em sua mente.

E Sasuke se lembrou de Sakura lhe dizendo que ela achava que Madara pretendia usá-lo em algum tipo de plano. Lembrou o ressentimento de Madara em relação a ela, lembrou da maneira como ele, Sasuke, agiu com ela diante do outro Uchiha...

"_Toca nela e eu te mato!"_

Ele praticamente soletrou o quanto ela significava pra ele, dizendo a Madara que ali estava alguém que podia ser usada pra atingi-lo, pra manipulá-lo...

_'E,'_ Sasuke pensou de repente com um arrepio de horror, _"eu não sei pra onde Madara se teleportou quando nos deixou."_

Se ele sabia que Sasuke estava prestes a seguir seus planos, e então viu Sakura convencendo ele do contrário...

Sasuke compreendeu aos poucos por que Madara havia se dado ao trabalho de implementar um plano tão intrincado. "Por vingança."

"O que você disse?" A voz de Kakashi soou alto e claro. "Você disse que foi por vingança?"

"Sakura especulou que Madara nos contou sobre o massacre Uchiha porque queria me convencer a aderir a Akatsuki," Sasuke explicou, tentando manter a voz calma. "E a princípio eu... eu pretendia atacar Konoha como um todo."

Ele ignorou a tensão se instalou na sala abruptamente.

"Sakura me convenceu do contrário. Se Madara estava nos observando de alguma forma..."

Sasuke não precisou terminar a frase. Ele podia ver que eles entenderam - Madara estava tentando arquitetar a morte de Sakura como vingança contra ela, ou Sasuke, ou mesmo contra ambos.

"Mas por que fazê-lo de forma tão elaborada?" Yamato perguntou. "Se ele estava observando, então certamente teve a oportunidade de atacá-la antes que ela voltasse pra Konoha? Por que não tentar matá-la então?"

"Eu disse a ele que o mataria se ele a tocasse," Sasuke disse sem rodeios, olhando resolutamente pela janela sem encarar qualquer outra pessoa na sala.

"Então, ou ele não quer confusão com você..." Tsunade ponderou. "Ou ele ainda está tentando jogá-lo contra Konoha ao fazer o Conselho – e por tabela, a aldeia - responsável pela morte dela, em vez de si mesmo."

"_Quem se importa?_" Naruto quase gritou. "Temos que resgatar Sakura!"

"_Vocês_ têm que resgatar Sakura," Tsunade corrigiu. "Eu não posso ser vista fazendo qualquer coisa. Vou fazer algum estardalhaço, mas nenhum movimento exagerado – deixe que pensem que ataram minhas mãos. Sabemos que eles provavelmente não irão matá-la imediatamente... ia parecer suspeito demais. Mas eles podem matá-la se parecer que estou perto de conseguir libertá-la."

Naruto abriu a boca, provavelmente pra perguntar o que eles estavam esperando, mas Tsunade falou novamente.

"Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke e Sai, eu não posso fazer disso uma ordem, mas quero que vocês executem uma fuga tão logo quanto possível. Tirem ela de lá, e então, Sasuke, ambos vocês irão pra algum lugar seguro."

"Por que Sasuke tem que se esconder também?" Naruto perguntou.

"Porque eles talvez vão atrás dele se não puderem ter Sakura," Tsunade disse sem rodeios. "E Sasuke... tome todas as medidas que julgar necessárias pra garantir que você e Sakura possam, eventualmente, sair do esconderijo."

Sasuke assentiu - ele entendeu o que Tsunade estava dizendo. Ela estava lhe dando permissão tácita pra eliminar os anciãos enquanto ele e Sakura estivessem escondidos. Ele supôs que fazia sentido - ele conseguiria o que queria, ela eliminaria uma ameaça à estabilidade da aldeia, com a vantagem adicional de se manter completamente alheia à situação. Sasuke sabia que essa era a razão real pela qual ela estava concedendo o seu pedido; sua falsa fuga cortaria a ligação entre ele e Tsunade, o que significa que caso ele fosse pego, iria parecer que havia agido sozinho, e nada poderia ser rastreado até a Hokage.

Essa era a única razão pela qual ela não estava ordenando Kakashi ou mesmo Yamato, a cuidar dos outros dois conselheiros enquanto ele lidava com o terceiro.

"É melhor andar logo... se você vai mesmo fazer qualquer coisa," Tsunade disse calmamente.

Eles partiram com tanta pressa que ela ouviu Naruto gritar quanto Sasuke pisou no pé do loiro.

Yamato permaneceu onde estava, incerto se deveria sair, ou se teria algum papel a desempenhar nesse cenário que Tsunade estava montando.

"Yamato... mais uma vez, esta não é uma ordem," ela esclareceu. "Mas há algo que você poderia fazer pra ajudar..."

.

.

.

Danzo brandiu injúrias, resistindo à vontade de jogar os papéis em sua mesa no chão.

Eles tinham sido descobertos. Como, ele não sabia, mas pretendia descobrir o mais rápido possível.

Tão logo determinasse com quem – caso houvesse alguém - Sakura havia conversado sobre o massacre Uchiha. Danzo tinha certeza que ela não teria mantido em segredo; ele precisava descobrir a quem ela tinha dito pra que ele pudesse tentar executar um controle de danos.

Ele verificou o relógio. Se os agentes Root obedeceram suas ordens - e eles sempre obedeciam - então Sakura não despertaria de seu estado de torpor por pelo menos mais uma hora. Danzo a queria incapacitada antes do interrogatório - além de seu controle de chakra fenomenal e força sobre humana, Sakura também era muito inteligente, e Danzo tinha certeza que tê-la consciente durante sua prisão teria levado a problemas.

Ele havia planejado interrogá-la muito mais tarde, quando efeito da droga houvesse desaparecido completamente e ela estaria plenamente consciente de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Não havia muito sentido em torturar alguém se essa pessoa estivesse entorpecida demais por drogas pra perceber que estava sendo torturada.

Mas ele não tinha escolha - Tsunade sabia sobre a prisão, e Danzo sabia que ela não deixaria isso barato. Mesmo agora, ela estaria procurando uma maneira de ter sua pupila libertada, fosse através de manobras legais ou por pura força. Ele precisava agir agora.

.

.

.

"Agora lembrem-se, isso não é uma ordem... não pode ser uma ordem," Yamato lembrou a todos. "Vocês não têm obrigação de fazer isso."

"Nós ouvimos da primeira vez," Ino disse, sacudindo a mão com desdém. "Dê espaço - nós estamos trabalhando aqui!"

Ela e Shikamaru estavam inclinados sobre um pequeno conjunto de panelas na mesa da cozinha em seu apartamento, com uma variedade de garrafas e latas espalhada sobre a mesa e chão.

"Shikamaru, me passa o tíner."

"Tíner!" veio o grito de Kiba de trás da porta da cozinha fechada. "Você está querendo nos matar?"

"Não seja infantil," Ino murmurou, pegando a lata que Shikamaru lhe passou e, literalmente, derramando tudo na mistura.

Kiba havia chegado 20 minutos atrás, dizendo que Sakura tinha sido arrastada para interrogatório e que havia algum tipo de conspiração em curso. Yamato chegou pouco depois com mais detalhes e um plano tramado por Tsunade.

Plano este que exigia uma parte fundamental, na qual eles estavam trabalhando agora. Se Sasuke e Sakura fossem vistos fugindo, então o Conselho enviaria Inuzukas para rastreá-los... a menos que o faro destes estivesse incapacitado.

Então, Ino e Shikamaru estavam misturando produtos químicos capazes de irritar o olfato, torcendo pra que isso fosse o suficiente pra deixar os Inuzukas e seus cães incapazes de rastrear os fugitivos. Kiba foi encarregado de lançar a mistura em seu próprio lar, na forma de uma bomba improvisada.

"Ok, acho que está pronto," Ino anunciou, despejando a mistura numa pequena lata de metal que ela lacrou bem.

"E só adicionar isso pra vaporizá-lo," acrescentou Shikamaru, jogando um pequeno frasco na direção de Kiba conforme entrava na sala.

"Vocês vão ficar me devendo muito por isso," resmungou o Inuzuka, guardando o frasco no bolso enquanto Akamaru pegava a lata com a boca. "Minha família vai me linchar."

Yamato notou que, apesar de seus protestos, o garoto e seu cão se apressaram casa afora e praticamente correndo pela rua.

A ANBU observou até que ele estivesse fora de sua vista, então virou-se para Ino e Shikamaru mais uma vez. "Agora, precisamos encontrar os outros."

.

.

.

Danzo entrou na pequena sala sem janelas, com dois de seus mais leais ninjas ao seu lado.

Ele não foi capaz de sufocar completamente o amargor que o lembrava que seria Sai ao lado dele... se o garoto não houvesse sido corrompido. Ele tinha acreditado que Sai seria forte o suficiente pra se manter firme contra a estranha atração que a Haruno e o Uzumaki pareciam exercer, mas parecia que ele tinha subestimado o quão longe seus companheiros de equipe iriam em suas tentativas de subverter o condicionamento de Sai.

Ele não podia dizer que não guardava certo rancor, mas ele dominava suas emoções - ele estava aqui para obter informações, não para satisfazer seus impulsos sádicos.

Sakura estava deitada numa pequena maca de metal com uma intravenosa na veia do braço, com um fluxo constante de sedativos para mantê-la inconsciente e alheia ao que acontecia. Ainda assim, mesmo com as drogas, Root tinha tomado precauções - tiras espessas de couro prendiam seus pulsos, tornozelos, ombros e cintura contra a maca.

Danzo fez um gesto, e um dos ninjas ao seu lado retirou a intravenosa e começou a desafivelar as cintas que a prendiam. O outro ninja saiu pra pegar os materiais que precisariam.

Em cinco minutos, Sakura havia sido sentada numa cadeira de metal usada em interrogatórios, seus pulsos amarrados um ao outro atrás das costas da cadeira, e os tornozelos preso às pernas desta. Seu corpo tombou pra frente, e um dos ninjas de Danzo passou uma corda na diagonal de seu torso, forçando o corpo relaxado da garota numa posição ereta.

Danzo tinha pouco conhecimento médico, mas esperava que Sakura recuperasse a consciência rapidamente. Agora que interromperam o sedativo, seu corpo certamente seria capaz de se recuperar rapidamente. E quanto mais rápido melhor - ele não sabia quanto tempo tinham, mas suas estimativas mais otimistas não lhe davam mais que algumas horas.

Felizmente, a médica começou a se mover em menos de três minutos. Ela piscou lentamente, olhando para ele como uma idosa míope, com os olhos distantes e sem foco, e Danzo pôde perceber que a droga ainda afetava sua mente.

Mas ele tinha que começar. "Haruno Sakura, a quem, se houve alguém, você revelou sobre o papel do Conselho no massacre Uchiha?"

Ela não respondeu. Danzo não tinha certeza se era porque ela não tinha registrado a pergunta ou se ela estava se recusando a ceder a informação, mas não poderia arriscar que fosse a segunda hipótese.

Ele acenou para o ninja de pé ao lado dela. O membro Root chegou por trás Sakura, alcançando seu dedo anelar...

Danzo sabia que era tudo para obter informações, mas não podia negar que sentia um certo senso de satisfação com o grito de dor que ecoou pela cela quando o ninja quebrou o dedo de Sakura.

.

.

.

Sasuke foi liberado das algemas tão logo deixaram o escritório da Hokage. Kakashi tinha destravado elas, as deixando sobre seus pulsos, mas não restringindo ele de verdade, sob instruções de fazer parecer que Sasuke ainda estava algemado, pelo menos até que pudessem escapar.

Todos os quatro desapareceram nas sombras conforme passavam pelo prédio do interrogatório - quando Sasuke não retornasse a sua cela, haveria uma busca, mas Tsunade poderia dizer honestamente que ele havia deixado seu escritório algemado, nada poderia ser ligado a ela.

Sasuke pôde se sentir um pouco irritado por ser usado dessa forma, mas uma Hokage cautelosa era uma Hokage que mantinha a si mesma - e todos sob seu comando - viva. E se isso ajudasse a resgatar Sakura, Sasuke não iria reclamar.

"Agora, precisamos ser muito, muito rápidos com isso. E muito, muito sutis," Kakashi disse calmamente enquanto Naruto e Sai passavam algumas de suas kunai e shuriken pra Sasuke.

Tsunade não tinha realmente colocado ninguém no comando – aquilo teria sido praticamente admitir que era uma missão autêntica - mas Sai, Naruto e Sasuke tinham automaticamente deferido a Kakashi a posição. Era ele quem tinha mais experiência em situações como esta.

"Sai e eu somos ANBU - temos permissão pra entrar no interrogatório Podemos alegar que temos ordens pra interrogar Sasuke, e Naruto," ele se voltou para o loiro, "... podemos dizer que a Hokage está estudando a possibilidade de torná-lo um agente de interrogatório."

Sasuke não sabia se alguém iria acreditar naquilo, mas era improvável que alguém questionasse Kakashi.

"Nós não podemos entrar todos de uma vez – seria suspeito demais. Sai, você entra com Sasuke, e eu levo Naruto alguns minutos depois."

Sai assentiu, entendendo o raciocínio por trás da ordem. Ninguém acreditaria que Kakashi levaria seu ex-aluno pra ser interrogado, ou que Naruto permitiria calmamente que Sasuke fosse levado assim.

"Uma vez dentro, vá para o nível mais baixo - é o nível onde colocam os shinobi mais poderosos, com as informações mais sensíveis, pra onde é mais provável que tenham levado Sakura."

"Você..." a voz de Naruto falhou, fazendo ele engolir seco e tentar novamente. "Você acha que eles... fizeram algo com ela?"

Kakashi ficou em silêncio, e o estômago de Sasuke deu piruetas. Ele estava fazendo o melhor pra não pensar sobre o que Sakura sendo interrogada significava de verdade, e ele não queria pensar sobre o que poderia estar acontecendo com ela nesse momento.

E ele assumiu que Kakashi sentia o mesmo quando seu antigo sensei simplesmente disse: "Vamos nos concentrar apenas em tirá-la de lá."

.

.

.

Tudo estava muito nebuloso, mas não aquele nebuloso do tipo agradável de antes. Esta névoa era tingida de dor, com vozes duras e cruéis, e uma sensação de medo. Sakura não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo - sua mente estava trabalhando num nível abaixo do de consciência normal - mas ela sabia que algo não estava certo.

Sua mão estava latejando, choques de agonia percorriam seu braço acima e abaixo, mas a dor estava clareando sua mente. Sakura piscou seus olhos turvos, seu cérebro nebuloso clareou o suficiente pra que ela percebesse que Danzo estava parado na frente dela, ela estava amarrada a uma cadeira de metal em uma sala de pedra, dois shinobis de máscara estavam em cada um de seus lados... e três dedos de sua mão esquerda estavam quebrados.

Ela tinha noção de que alguém falava, mas só agora se dava conta que era Danzo.

E só agora é que ela realmente percebia o que ele estava dizendo.

"A quem você disse?"

No começo, Sakura não sabia do que ele estava falando... então seu cérebro enevoado fez a conexão entre o que ela sabia e informações que Danzo não queria que viessem a público. O massacre Uchiha.

Quando ela não disse nada, Danzo acenou para um dos ninjas, e o shinobi pegou a mão dela. Sakura não pôde evitar o gemido que escapou de sua garganta quando ele agarrou seu indicador, uma ação que moveu os outros dedos até que ela pudesse sentir os ossos quebrados se pressionando uns contra os outros.

Aparentemente percebendo que ali estava outra via de ataque, o shinobi moveu a mão pra envolver os dedos já quebrados, apertando com força e enviando ondas de agonia pelo braço de Sakura. Ela gritou...

E então parou.

Porque a porta tinha sido arrombada com uma explosão de eletricidade crepitando, e o som de mil pássaros. Sakura mal foi capaz de registrar o fato antes de duas figuras – com silhuetas marcadas pela luz do corredor – avançassem sala adentro num borrão de movimento.

Sasuke sabia que isso poderia ter sido feito de uma forma muito mais tranqüila. O plano era que Sai se transformasse, chamasse um dos agentes Root pra fora, e depois eles atacassem o outro ninja (dois contra um era uma luta muito mais rápida do que um a um, e Sasuke não achava que teriam muito com o que se preocupar sobre Danzo - o homem devia estar chegando aos sessenta...)... mas então Sasuke ouviu Sakura gritar, e todos os planos voaram pela janela.

Seu Chidori teve pouco trabalho com a porta de metal barrando a entrada, e então o Uchiha voou sobre o ninja que estava de pé atrás de Sakura, enquanto Sai lançou-se contra o outro que permanecia impassível ao lado daquele.

Os ninjas da Root eram extremamente habilidosos... mas Sasuke era extremamente rápido, e estava extremamente irado, e já estava sobre o outro ninja antes mesmo que este pudesse sacar sua arma.

O primeiro golpe o surpreendeu. O segundo o deixou desorientado. O terceiro o nocauteou.

O quarto golpe foi totalmente desnecessário, mas fez Sasuke se sentir melhor.

Ele jogou o homem inconsciente de lado e foi ajudar Sakura, já puxando uma kunai para cortar as amarras, mas sua mão hesitou a meio caminho quando ele viu o estado contorcido de seus dedos - aparentemente, o membro da Root esteve quebrando eles um por um.

Sasuke foi tomado pelo ímpeto de ir lá e quebrar alguns dos dedos do shinobi, mas se conteve, ao invés disso cortando as amarras com o máximo de cuidado possível, tentando não piorar seus ferimentos. Ele estava vagamente ciente de Sai confrontando Danzo, mantendo este à distância ao erguer sua lâmina, já tendo lidado com o outro membro da Root, mas estava preocupado demais em soltar Sakura pra realmente prestar atenção. Desde que Danzo mantivesse distância e nenhum dos shinobi recobrasse consciência, Sasuke não se importa com o que Sai fizesse com eles.

Sai, por sua vez, estava surpreso com o que estava fazendo. Não foi há apenas alguns meses que ele tinha considerado este homem a única esperança de Konoha? Que ele executava tudo o que ele ordenava sem questionar? E agora ele estava de pé diante de Danzo com sua espada empunhada, completamente disposto a cortá-lo se ele fizesse qualquer movimento em direção a Sakura. De fato, quando Sai lembrou os gritos que ele e Sasuke haviam ouvido, abafados por trás daquela enorme porta de metal, ele sentiu um ímpeto de golpear Danzo de qualquer maneira, independentemente da ameaça que ele representasse.

Um frágil gemido de dor ecoou detrás dele, e aquele ímpeto ganhou força. Ele não arriscaria tirar os olhos de Danzo, mas chamou por Sasuke.

"Ela está bem?"

"Três dedos quebrados," veio a resposta num tom carregado de fúria. "E acho que eles drogaram ela."

Os dedos de Sai se contraíram, querendo se mover para guiar a espada contra o peito do Danzo. O homem de pé a sua frente estava perfeitamente calmo, totalmente inexpressivo e completamente silencioso, como se o que estava acontecendo não tivesse nada a ver com ele.

Sasuke parou ao lado de Sai, permitindo que o ex-membro da Root pudesse ver Sakura pelo canto do olho.

E nesse instante, ele compreendeu porque Sasuke não havia sido capaz de esconder sua fúria.

Sakura estava completamente mole nos braços de Sasuke, com a cabeça pendendo contra o peito dele. Seus olhos estavam abertos, mas nublados e sem foco, como se ela estivesse olhando algo distante que só ela podia ver. Sua mão esquerda estava descansando sobre sua barriga, três dedos contorcidos – apenas seu indicador e o polegar estavam intactos.

"Sssaasssuke?" ela chamou numa fala arrastada, aparentemente tendo percebido apenas agora quem a estava segurando.

"O que você deu a ela?" Sasuke perguntou a Danzo, numa voz enganosamente calma.

Danzo não disse uma palavra.

"A única razão pela qual você ainda está vivo é porque eu quero saber exatamente o que você usou nela," Sasuke disse severamente. "Mas eu posso facilmente obter a informação em outro lugar."

Sasuke podia apostar que eles tinham dado um sedativo genérico a Sakura - algo para mantê-la inconsciente e sem causar problemas, enquanto a transportavam e amarravam. E mesmo que fosse algo diferente, Tsunade certamente saberia o que era.

Francamente, qualquer motivo pra manter Danzo vivo evaporavam a cada segundo.

Danzo simplesmente o encarou. "Você atingiu um nível mais baixo ainda, Uchiha. Me mate, e você vai ter que fugir desta aldeia, caçado pra sempre como um traidor."

Sasuke sorriu com escárnio, seus olhos negros duros como ônix. "Acho que não."

E então lançou um golpe com seu pé. Danzo era um ninja, mas já não estava na ativa há muito tempo. Ele era velho agora, seus reflexos entorpecidos pelo peso da idade.

Assim, ainda que mesmo um genin pudesse ter desviado do golpe de Sasuke – limitado como estava pelo peso de Sakura em seus braços - Danzo não pôde reagir a tempo. O pé do Uchiha atingiu a garganta do ancião no ângulo preciso, e com força suficiente pra quebrar o pescoço.

Um estalo ruidoso de osso se quebrando ecoou pela sala, e Danzo caiu.

Sai estava surpreso com o quão pouco a morte do homem o afetou. Este era o homem que o havia treinado, orientado... não deveria sentir alguma coisa?

Mas havia apenas um leve desgosto, sufocado pelo alívio em encontrar Sakura viva. Para o bem ou para o mal, Sai tinha escolhido suas alianças.

Ouviu-se uma comoção ruidosa no corredor, e Naruto e Kakashi apareceram, entrando pela porta destruída.

"Vocês não deixaram nada pra mim?" Naruto exclamou indignado, mas sua expressão se desfez em preocupação quando percebeu Sakura largada nos braços de Sasuke. "Ela está bem?"

"Eles quebraram seus dedos," Sasuke chiou. "E drogaram ela com alguma coisa."

O loiro se aproximou da mulher nos braços de Sasuke, acariciando sua bochecha e afastando alguns fios de cabelo de seus olhos conforme Kakashi examinava os dedos quebrados.

"Naruto?" Sakura murmurou. "Kakashi?"

Sua mente ainda estava um pouco lenta, mas ela podia jurar que apenas duas pessoas vieram por aquela porta, Sasuke, e... Sai!

Sakura realmente não tinha registrado a luta acontecendo ao seu redor, mas estava vagamente ciente de ter visto Sai de pé entre ela e Danzo. Sua mente estava incapaz de raciocinar no momento, e tudo que podia compreender era que se ela tinha visto Sai enfrentando Danzo, e agora não podia vê-lo, devia haver algo errado.

"_Sai!"_ ela engasgou. "Onde... Sai?"

Sai piscou. Ele estava assistindo a reunião de longe, sentindo-se solitário de alguma forma, embora houvesse outras quatro pessoas na sala com ele, e depois com raiva por se sentir solitário.

No estado alterado de Sakura, ele não esperava que ela estivesse ciente de sua presença, muito menos que chamasse por ele.

"Estou aqui," respondeu, se aproximando dela.

Sakura o olhou enquanto piscava, levantando com certo tremor sua mão intacta pra tocar seu rosto, como que para confirmar que ele era real. "Ah... que bom..."

"Porque estava tão preocupada afinal de contas?" Naruto perguntou. "Você gritou como se achasse que ele estivesse morto ou algo assim."

"Vi Sai... e Da-Danzo..." Sakura disse, se esforçando pra soar coerente. "Então... não vi mais... pe-pensei ... ferido..."

Ela piscou de novo. "Minha língua... esquisita..."

"Não se preocupe," Kakashi disse, automaticamente tentando acalmar o tom angustiado na voz de Sakura. "Vamos te tirar daqui."

O sorriso de Sakura parecia um pouco afetado. "Vocês garotos... são demais! Meus quatro mais... mais favoritos homens em... em todo o mundo! Mesmo que você seja... obce-obcecado com ramen... e pervertido... e mono-monossilá-lábico... socialmente tapado..."

Ela continuou a soltar murmúrios ininteligíveis.

"Sua coerência parece variar, não?" Sai ponderou.

"Acho que a droga está perdendo efeito," Kakashi avaliou conforme deixavam a sala de interrogatório. "Então, seu nível de consciência pode variar um pouco."

Naruto observou enquanto Sakura de repente dava risadinhas sem motivo aparente – um comportamento anormal pra alguém com três dedos quebrados. "É por isso que ela está agindo assim... tão contente?"

"Vários tipos de sedativos ninja também desencadeiam endorfina - o hormônio da felicidade," Kakashi explicou. "O sedativo é o componente principal, mas quando ele começa a enfraquecer, as endorfinas asseguram que o shinobi não reaja atacando. É uma espécie de recurso de segurança, um aviso de quando ela o efeito do sedativo está acabando. Danzo devia estar bem desesperado, se estava interrogando ela agora."

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, observando o sorriso bobo de Sakura. Pelo menos ela não parecia estar sentindo a dor dos dedos quebrados.

Mas a mente da garota parecia ter se apegado à palavra 'interrogatório', e - aparentemente tentando ser útil - ela soltou: "Ele queria... queria saber pra quem eu contei... sobre o massa-massacre..."

Os quatro homens trocaram olhares breves, e Sasuke sentiu um frio na barriga. Danzo havia torturado Sakura para determinar se teria que silenciar mais alguém - esta era prova absoluta e concreta de que o Conselho havia conspirado contra a aldeia.

O Uchiha seguiu Kakashi até o fim do corredor, observou o homem de cabelos prateados abrir a porta, e então praticamente saltou em surpresa.

Porque por trás daquela porta... estava ele mesmo. Na verdade, havia quatro Sasukes amontoados na escada, acompanhados por três Sakuras, Hinata e Yamato.

"Esta era minha parte do plano," Yamato sorriu. "Vamos deixar trilhas falsas."

"Sakura!" um dos sósias de Sasuke engasgou teatralmente. "O que aconteceu com você, minha flor?"

Naruto não pôde evitar. Apesar da gravidade da situação, ouvir as palavras de Lee na voz de Sasuke e com o rosto de Sasuke foi demais pra ele, ele soltou uma gargalhada que ecoou pela escadaria.

"Quieto!" A voz de Kakashi era baixa, mas intensa. "Isso precisa funcionar, e isso significa não deixar os guardas lá em cima saber o que estamos fazendo!"

Naruto se conteve, mordendo os lábios num esforço de engolir a risada.

"Hinata... eles escutaram alguma coisa?" Yamato perguntou.

Sasuke percebeu que o Byakugan de Hinata tinha sido ativado, e seus olhos estavam voltados para o teto. Aparentemente, ela estava servindo como vigia – monitorando os guardas por precaução.

"Eles não se mo-moveram," ela informou.

"Como vocês entraram aqui?" Sai perguntou curioso. "Os guardas não suspeitaram de nada?"

"Eles se disfarçaram num bando de shinobis qualquer que estava levado para o interrogatório," explicou Yamato. "Eles fingiram ser de baixo nível, e agiram como se estivessem sob sedativos."

Sasuke relaxou um pouco. Pelo menos não teriam que se preocupar com os guardas vindo pra checá-los - ninguém se perguntava sobre o destino de um prisioneiro uma vez que era levado para o interrogatório.

"Ok, Naruto e eu precisamos ser vistos saindo bem depois de termos entrado," Kakashi instruiu. "Assim vamos ficar aqui por algum tempo. Sai - você precisa ir agora. Faça parecer que você apenas entregou Sasuke e não tem nada a ver com o interrogatório."

Sai assentiu e começou a subir as escadas.

"Vou ter de esperar um pouco mais," Yamato disse, antecipando as ordens de Kakashi. "Assim vai parecer que coloquei cada um dos meus prisioneiros numa célula diferente."

Kakashi concordou. "Você pode cuidar do corpo de Danzo e dos shinobis inconscientes Todos os outros, peguem seu pares e simulem Sasuke e Sakura. Hinata - pode se transformar agora."

Hinata formou os selos necessários, e se transformou numa réplica perfeita de Sakura sob uma nuvem de fumaça.

Sasuke observava, um pouco desconfortável, conforme suas cópias pegavam suas Sakuras nos braços, ajeitando suas posições até que imitassem a pose dos originais. Pelo menos, ele assumiu que estavam imitando sua posição e a de Sakura... mas eles realmente estavam daquele jeito? Ele realmente a segurava tão perto? De forma tão protetora?

Ele olhou para baixo e se deu conta que sim. A cabeça de Sakura estava apoiada em seu peito, e a mão direita da médica agarrava sua camisa, amassando o tecido.

"Shikamaru e Ino, vão para o norte. Neji e Tenten, sul. Lee e Chouji, leste. Shino e Hinata, oeste Apenas se certifiquem de ir além dos limites da aldeia - precisamos que pessoas testemunhem sua partida, e acreditem que Sasuke e Sakura deixaram Konoha, está claro?"

Todas as duplicatas assentiram com a cabeça, e então se transportaram para fora do edifício.

Sasuke assumiu que foi por isso que a reunião havia sido realizada na escadaria. As celas e corredores na área de interrogatório tinham lacres que impediam shinobis de se transportar tanto para dentro como para fora de lá. Mas as escadas não tinham selos - uma precaução que assegurava que caso o próprio edifício fosse atacado, os shinobis em seu interior poderiam sair relativamente rápido.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi hesitou por um momento, então disse: "Fique na aldeia, mas leve ela pra algum lugar seguro."

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, ajeitando Sakura em seus braços (tentando não balançar a mão ferida) até que suas mãos pudessem se encontrar e ele pudesse formar os selos necessários. Ele sabia pra onde poderia levá-la.

O distrito Uchiha tinha vários pontos de encontro escondidos.

* * *

"_Você pode dar sem amar, mas não pode amar sem dar."_

_-Ami Carmichael_

* * *

**_Espero poder postar o Capítulo 25 - Refúgio - logo._**

**_Por enquanto, ...review!_**

**_bjs galera!_**

**_dai86_**


	25. Chapter 25

**É isso aí galera... penúltimo capítulo de Ripples.**

**Curtam!**

**dai86**

* * *

"_Uma medida muito pequena de esperança é o suficiente pra fazer nascer o amor."_

_- Stendhal_

* * *

Capítulo 25

Refúgio

.

Neji suspirou – ele sabia que se transformar em Sasuke e tentar sair da aldeia seria difícil, mas não esperava que fosse tanto assim.

Neste momento, ele e Tenten estavam sendo perseguidos por quatro chuunins, e Neji estava se esforçando ao máximo pra manter distância suficiente pra que eles não notassem quando ele e Tenten desfizessem a transformação e dessem meia volta.

"Isso seria muito mais fácil se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa de fato..." Tenten murmurou contra o peito de Neji.

"Você está sedada, lembra?"

"Eu sei, eu sei – é só que isso é um saco!"

Neji continuou correndo em silêncio por alguns instantes - bem, silêncio exceto pelos gritos de seus perseguidores.

"Você realmente acha que isso vai funcionar?" Tenten perguntou conforme Neji saltava sobre a muralha da aldeia.

"Eles vão suspeitar que usamos sósias para despistá-los," Neji admitiu. "Mas vão assumir que Sakura e Sasuke deixaram a aldeia, então irão concentrar as buscas na região ao redor de Konoha."

"Certo... então o quão longe nós - bem, você – precisa correr?" Tenten perguntou. "Uma milha mais ou menos deve ser suficiente."

"Vamos nos afastar duas milhas só pra garantir."

Tenten concordou, então suspirou ao ouvir o som dos perseguidores conforme eles escalavam a muralha.

Ela se sentiria muito melhor nessa situação se deixassem que ela atirasse suas shuriken.

.

.

.

Shikamaru olhou para a mulher em seus braços. Mesmo levando em consideração o fato de que Ino estava fingindo ser uma Sakura sedada, ela estava estranhamente silenciosa. Ele havia esperado uma ameaça pra não deixá-la cair, no mínimo.

A razão de seu silêncio se revelou quando eles saltaram a muralha. Ino limpou a garganta, e então perguntou em voz baixa, "Você acha que ela vai ficar bem?"

Shikamaru não precisava perguntar a quem ela se referia. "Tenho certeza que sim."

"Seus dedos pareciam mal..."

"Mas foram apenas os dedos," Shikamaru lembrou. "Acho que Sai e Sasuke chegaram lá antes que qualquer dano permanente fosse feito."

Algo lhe dizia que se houvesse qualquer ferimento mais grave, os interrogadores de Sakura teriam sofrido conseqüências mais sérias. Sasuke lhe parecia impiedoso assim.

"É, Sasuke vai cuidar dela," Ino assentiu, e de repente deu um sorriso maroto, como se soubesse algo que ele não sabia.

O primeiro instinto de Shikamaru foi perguntar exatamente o porquê daquela expressão, mas sua longa experiência com Ino lhe dizia que seria melhor não saber.

"Ei, Shikamaru, é melhor você não me derrubar."

"Mulher problemática..."

.

.

.

"V-você acha que Ki-Kiba vai ficar bem?" Hinata perguntou conforme ela e Shino percorriam seu caminho pela floresta.

Ela tinha ouvido falar sobre a mistura que Kiba tinha "acidentalmente" derrubado na sala de jantar de sua família, no meio de uma reunião do clã. Agora, cada Inuzuka e seu cão estavam no hospital, nocauteados por um golpe potente e súbito em seus sentidos olfativos.

"Ele vai acordar em poucas horas," Shino respondeu.

Ele iria acordar com uma tremenda dor de cabeça e um nariz irritado, e seu clã iria esfolá-lo vivo, mas ele se recuperaria em poucos dias.

.

.

.

"Você sabe, o fato de você ter disparado da vila em menos de três segundos provavelmente convenceu qualquer um de que você não é Sasuke," Chouji comentou, dispersando sua transformação com um certo senso de alívio.

Ele esteve mantendo o jutsu para ambos, já que Lee tinha dificuldade em executar ninjutsu. E ele não estava realmente confortável fingindo ser uma garota, muito menos uma garota que ele conhecia.

"Bobagem," Lee bufou. "Naruto informou que Sasuke havia evoluído muito em velocidade durante esses anos em que esteve com Orochimaru - eu acredito que minha velocidade nos fez as duplicatas mais fiéis, graças também à sua ótima técnica de transformação."

Chouji assentiu distraidamente conforme retornavam para a aldeia, já sentindo um desejo por algumas batatinhas de churrasco e automaticamente perdendo a atenção para as proclamações exageradas de Lee sobre como ele estava feliz por Sakura estar bem.

.

.

.

"Como é que... já é noite?" Sakura perguntou, com a cabeça tombada.

Sasuke baixou os olhos em sua direção, mas não conseguia ver nada no breu do esconderijo do clã Uchiha. Ela não parecia ciente do fato de estarem no subsolo, mas, visto que ele havia teleportado ambos para lá, supôs que não havia razão pra que ela notasse.

Sasuke colocou Sakura no chão cuidadosamente, observando a camada de poeira que o cobria, e começando a se perguntar se esse plano havia realmente sido bem pensado. Se Sakura teria que ficar escondida aqui enquanto ele lidava com os membros do Conselho, então precisava ficar confortável, e não havia nada no distrito Uchiha que estivesse num mínimo estado de conservação. Claro, tudo havia sido limpo e consertado após o massacre, e ele havia estado aqui algumas vezes antes de partir pra se juntar a Orochimaru – mais pra vagar pelas ruas e se lamentar - mas isso havia sido anos atrás.

Sasuke de repente ficou tenso quando sentiu um pico de chakra no complexo Uchiha. Desconfortável com a idéia de deixar Sakura, mas precisando abordar essa possível ameaça, ele executou uma rápida transformação para dar a si mesmo cabelos loiro, olhos verdes e uma menor estatura, antes de se teleportar para a área onde sentiu a assinatura de chakra.

Então ele se viu no telhado de uma construção, sob a ofuscante luz do dia, olhando para baixo na direção de Sai. O antigo membro da Root tinha uma pequena mochila sobre um ombro, e olhava ao redor como se procurasse alguma coisa.

Adivinhando o que ele estaria procurando, Sasuke saltou para o chão na frente dele. "Sou eu, Sasuke."

Sai, tendo automaticamente ficado tenso quando alguém surgiu a sua frente, relaxou diante das palavras do Uchiha. "Oh, olá Sasuke."

Ele deu outro de seus sorrisos inquietante. "Lady Tsunade achou prudente lhe trazer suprimentos. Há também alguns comprimidos pra cortar o efeito da droga que Danzo deu a Sakura."

"Você não a chamou de feiosa," Sasuke observou.

Sai encolheu os ombros. "É menos interessante quando ela não está por perto pra ouvir."

Sasuke agarrou o ombro de Sai e transportou ambos para o local secreto. Ele sentiu Sai se incomodar com a mudança repentina de luz para completa escuridão, mas ele não expressou nenhuma outra reação.

Shinobis estavam acostumados a trabalhar sem luz, e Sasuke podia ouvir Sai vasculhando com facilidade e eficiência a mochila que trouxe. Logo ele riscou um fósforo e acendeu uma pequena vela.

Ele a colocou no chão, sua luz brilhando contra a pedra dura e polida das paredes, refletindo de forma opaca na poeira que se acumulou no piso ao longo dos anos. Sakura piscou diante do brilho repentino, franzindo a testa em confusão, como se não tivesse certeza do que estava acontecendo.

"Sasuke... minha mão está doendo..." ela sussurrou, e o coração de Sasuke se apertou ao notar a confusão e dor em sua voz.

"Não mexa ela," disse num tom reconfortante, movendo-se para perto dela e agarrando seu pulso esquerdo enquanto ela tentava levantar a mão de seu estômago.

Ele teve que engolir seco quando viu novamente seus dedos contorcidos em ângulos que não seriam capazes de manter se os ossos estivessem intactos. Ele se esforçou pra não olhar pra eles enquanto a tiravam do prédio de interrogatório, não querendo encarar a dura realidade de que ele e Sai tinham chegado tarde demais, que a tortura já havia começado quando eles a encontraram.

Ele podia sentir alguma satisfação - por mais sombrio que fosse – no fato de que o homem que havia ordenado sua tortura estava morto.

Danzo estava morto. O primeiro dos membros do Conselho que tinha ordenado o massacre Uchiha.

Sua família - Itachi incluído – estava um passo mais próxima de ser vingada. É claro, ainda tinham que lidar com Madara, mesmo após o Conselho, mas Sasuke estava disposto a ser paciente com ele. Afinal, era apenas uma questão de tempo antes de Konoha, Suna e qualquer outra vila quisesse se unir pra acabar com a ameaça da Akatsuki, e ele teria sua chance de lidar com Madara.

Ele percebeu que Sai havia trazido quatro cobertores, várias garrafas de água e algumas barras de cereal na mochila, dispondo tudo ordenadamente no chão na frente dele.

Então ele enfiou a mão na mochila uma vez mais, tirando uma pequena bolsinha, a qual ele virou pra derrubar dois comprimidos na palma da mão.

"Você precisa tomar isso," Sai disse a Sakura, oferecendo as pílulas em uma mão e uma garrafa de água na outra. "Eles vão fazer você se sentir melhor."

Sakura sorriu, e estendeu a mão direita para agarrar desajeitadamente as pílulas. "Você é meu amigo, Sai..."

"Sim, eu sou," Sai concordou sem o tom zombeteiro que as pessoas normalmente usavam quando se fala com alguém em estado alterado - Sai soou como se estivesse simplesmente confirmando uma observação.

Sakura teve alguma dificuldade em coordenar sua mão pra colocar as pílulas na boca, e em seguida tomar um gole da garrafa de água, mas eventualmente conseguiu, e engoliu os dois comprimidos antes de se deitar novamente, observando seus dedos quebrados com a testa franzida.

"Ainda dói," ela murmurou. "Você disse... que iria melh-melhorar..."

Sasuke olhou para Sai.

"Eles não são analgésicos," Sai explicou, falando mais para Sasuke. "A Hokage disse que iria cortar os efeitos das drogas o suficiente para permitir que ela curasse seus próprios dedos... mas eles demoram um pouco para funcionar."

Sasuke assentiu distraidamente, enrolando um cobertor e ajeitando ele atrás da cabeça de Sakura pra servir como um travesseiro improvisado, tirando sua cabeça do chão duro e empoeirado.

Ela estava tremendo um pouco, e só agora Sasuke percebeu que as paredes de pedra tornavam a temperatura nesta sala muito fria, e então colocou outro cobertor sobre seu corpo, tomando cuidado com sua mão esquerda.

"Lady Tsunade também disse para ter cuidado e garantir que ninguém te reconhecesse," Sai acrescentou. "E que você vai ter que agir rapidamente – quando há um ataque contra um dos membros do Conselho de Konoha, a segurança sobre os outros membros é reforçada."

Sasuke torceu o nariz. Tsunade queria que ele assassinasse os anciãos agora? Não que ficasse escondido por alguns dias conforme o plano original? Mas é claro, o plano original não envolvia matar um membro do Conselho enquanto resgatavam Sakura do interrogatório.

Mas... ele não queria deixar Sakura sozinha, enquanto estivesse nesse estado. Mesmo sabendo que Sai poderia cuidar dela, isso não diminuía a necessidade de ficar com ela, de mantê-la sob sua guarda, se assegurar que nada assim jamais acontecesse novamente...

Mas a lógica fria venceu, dizendo que a melhor maneira de garantir que isto nunca mais acontecesse de novo era lidando com os outros conselheiros - e de forma rápida, antes que a notícia da morte de Danzo se espalhasse.

"Você fica com ela?" ele perguntou em voz baixa.

Sai assentiu com a cabeça, sua expressão mais solene do que neutra, como se entendesse como era difícil pra Sasuke entregar a guarda de Sakura.

"Você pode achar reforços fora dos portões," Sai disse de forma críptica, pouco antes de Sasuke se teleportar pra fora do local do esconderijo.

O Uchiha surgiu no templo acima, pensando sobre as palavras de Sai. Reforços? Quem?

Ele se transformou num civil idoso, e lentamente se dirigiu até os portões do complexo Uchiha, um pouco confuso quando encontrou duas meninas, aparentando cerca de dez anos de idade, jogando amarelinha.

Então estudou o chakra delas, e percebeu que estava olhando para indivíduos muito mais poderosos do que simples crianças.

"Vocês são meus reforços?" ele perguntou numa voz duvidosa.

As meninas imediatamente interromperam o jogo, olhando para ele. A morena assentiu, balançando rabo de cavalo, enquanto a loirinha de tranças fez uma careta.

"É melhor apreciar isso bastardo," ela sibilou, e Sasuke percebeu que estava olhando para um Naruto sob henge. "Este é o pior disfarce que existe!"

"Alguém poderia pensar que você estaria acostumado com isso," Sasuke comentou. "Com aquele seu jutsu estúpido."

"Não é estúpido, cretino, é pura genialidade – queria ver você criar algo tão bom! E é uma coisa se passar por garota, e outra se passar por uma garotinha pequena!"

"Pra que o disfarce?" Sasuke se viu perguntando. "Certamente vocês podem andar pela aldeia sem problemas?"

Ele podia entender a necessidade de se disfarçar quando estivessem se aproximando do local onde atacariam os membros do Conselho, mas andar pela aldeia disfarçados parecia desnecessário.

"A notícia da sua fuga com Sakura do interrogatório já se espalhou," a garotinha de cabelos negros explicou, e Sasuke reconheceu o modo preguiçoso, quase arrastado de Kakashi falar, ainda que a voz soasse vários oitavos mais aguda. "Alguns dos sósias foram vistos passando pela muralha – o que é bom, já que a ANBU vai concentrar suas buscas fora de Konoha – mas eles provavelmente vão querer nos questionar, e não podemos nos dar ao luxo de ter esse contratempo. Yamato provavelmente já se livrou do corpo de Danzou, e prendeu aqueles agentes Root numa das celas de interrogatório, mas é apenas uma questão de tempo até que eles recobrem a consciência. E ainda que as pessoas costumem gritar muito nas celas de interrogatório, se ouvirem gritos sobre um ataque contra membros do Conselho, não vai demorar muito até que alguém dê atenção.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, e se dirigiu para a aldeia, aparentando ser nada mais que um senhor de idade com suas netas.

"Os membros do Conselho provavelmente estarão no tribunal agora," Kakashi disse calmamente. "Tratando os poucos problemas civis existentes na vila nesse momento. O que é bom, pois significa que teremos uma audiência bem rápido, e tudo o que temos a fazer é fazer uma solicitação no tribunal. E quando o que quer que eles estejam julgando estiver terminado, ou quando o tribunal entrar em recesso, vamos poder entrar na câmara. Naruto e eu vamos cuidar dos guardas."

Ficou implícito que os membros do Conselho seriam deixados a cargo de Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura suspirou, e resistiu ao impulso de apertar a testa com os dedos recém-curados. Mas ela estava se debatendo com um problema muito estranho - tentando explicar o conceito de amor para Sai.

Um pouco depois que ela 'despertou'- ou pelo menos, que recuperou sua coerência - Sai lhe deu uma versão resumida do que tinha ocorrido, e do que Sasuke estava fazendo agora, e então, lhe perguntou o que tinha deixado ele tão ansioso para ir atrás dela quando souberam do que Danzo havia feito, por que ele ficou tão furioso quando descobriu que ela havia sido ferida, e por que ele próprio pareceu não se importar quando Sasuke matou Danzo.

Sakura havia explicado que eles eram amigos e, portanto, se amavam, sendo assim angustiante ver o outro em dor. E quando eles achavam que o outro podia estar sofrendo, ficavam ansiosos para evitar isso, e muitas vezes sentiam o ímpeto de machucar as pessoas que causavam esse sofrimento.

"Então... você está dizendo que eu te amo..." Sai disse lentamente.

Sakura balançou a cabeça, balançando seus dedos consertados pra testar sua flexibilidade. "Olha, Sai... somos amigos, certo?"

"Sim," Sai confirmou numa voz firme.

"Bem, isso é um tipo de amor, entende?"

Ela podia ver pela expressão Sai que ele não entendia de verdade, mas ele parecia estar refletindo profundamente, então Sakura manteve seu silêncio e deixou que ele processasse o que quer que estivesse em sua cabeça.

"Mas eu não quero fazer sexo com você," ele disse finalmente.

Sakura engasgou, encarando ele de olhos esbugalhados.

"Eu achei que quando você amasse alguém, você gostaria de ter relações sexuais com essa pessoa," Sai continuou, obviamente intrigado.

Sakura podia praticamente sentir seu cérebro tentando quebrar seu crânio pra fugir dessa conversa. Senso comum lhe dizia pra simplesmente terminar a conversa, mas ela e Naruto haviam aprendido que era muito melhor tropeçar através de uma explicação do que deixar Sai andar por aí com conceitos equivocados e idéias mal-formadas na cabeça.

"Bem, não exatamente... existem tipos diferentes de amor..."

"Então você está dizendo que você pode amar alguém sem querer fazer sexo com essa pessoa?"

"Sim, sim, é exatamente isso o que estou dizendo."

Sai franziu a testa. "Mas você é uma garota."

Sakura não conseguia ver o nexo desse comentário. "E daí?"

"Estatisticamente, há mais heterossexuais do que homossexuais na população, por isso é mais provável que eu seja heterossexual. Portanto, se eu sou atraído por mulheres, não vejo como eu poderia te amar sem querer fazer sexo com você."

_"Tem tantas coisas erradas nessa frase que eu nem sei por onde começar,"_ Sakura pensou atordoada. "Sai, você... você... você não pode decidir sua orientação sexual com base em estatísticas! Você tem que tomar a decisão por si mesmo!"

"Oh".

Diante da expressão confusa de Sai, Sakura sentiu uma pontada de simpatia. De certa forma, fazia sentido que ele fosse tão perdido sobre coisas como amor e sexo - ela tinha a impressão que, de todas as emoções e impulsos, Root teria se esforçado em suprimir estes mais do que quaisquer outros, já que eram os mais prováveis em interferir com os deveres de um shinobi. Ele até mesmo se referia ao irmão como uma pessoa com quem tinha um "vínculo" - ele não tinha realmente chamado de amor.

Como amiga de Sai, Sakura sentiu que era seu dever pelo menos tentar explicar isso para ele.

Independente do quão desconfortável esta conversa parecia, ou o quão difícil era descrever algo tão elementar como sexo ou amor.

"Sua orientação sexual é... é..." Sakura franziu o rosto, enquanto lutava pra encontrar uma maneira de explicar isso para Sai. "Bem, veja dessa forma – pense nas pessoas com quem você gostaria de fazer sexo, se lhe fosse dada a chance. Você sabe, as pessoas pra quem você olha e acha que são atraentes."

Sai abriu a boca, e Sakura levantou a mão pra brecar qualquer coisa que ele pudesse dizer. "Não me diga quem são!"

Sua mente já estava tendo dificuldade em lidar com 'sexo' e 'Sai' na mesma frase. Ela não achava que poderia lidar com qualquer imagem mental. Ainda assim, pelo lado bom, essa conversa estava preparando ela para aquele momento num futuro distante quando tivesse filhos e teria que discutir os "fatos da vida" com eles.

"Olha, se as pessoas em que você pensou forem mulheres, então você é heterossexual. Se forem homens, então você é homossexual. Se você pensou em homens e mulheres, então provavelmente você é bissexual, ok?"

Sai acenou com a cabeça, parecendo um pouco mais esclarecido.

Por um momento obscuro, Sakura imaginou o que exatamente Root vinha fazendo com ele pra suprimir de forma tão completa qualquer reconhecimento de desejos sexuais, mas logo interrompeu essa linha de pensamento. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer sobre isso agora - Danzo estava morto, o condicionamento havia acabado, e tudo o que ela e Naruto podiam fazer era tentar desfazer um pouco dos danos.

"Agora, de volta para o lance do amor," Sakura continuou, determinada a trazê-los de volta para aquele tópico. "Você já viu famílias, certo? Irmãos e irmãs? Bem, nós somos assim."

"Mas nós não somos relacionados por sangue."

"Não, mas somos uma família mesmo assim," Sakura disse, sorrindo de leve ao pensar no grupo unido, e um pouco disfuncional que formavam. "Como... como seu irmão."

Ela estava um pouco hesitante em comentar sobre o shinobi já falecido há tanto tempo, mas não conseguia ver nenhuma outra maneira de fazer Sai entender.

"Família..." Sai murmurou. "E as famílias não podem deixar uns aos outros, certo?"

Sakura piscou, um pouco surpresa com esta linha de questionamento. "Não, não podem."

"Então eu não posso deixar você, e você não pode me deixar."

"Exatamente."

Sai balançou a cabeça, e havia um senso de satisfação nele, como se ela tivesse aplacado uma preocupação que o assolava há algum tempo. "Bom."

Sakura olhou para a vela que ainda queimava, notando que quase metade de seu pavio havia sido consumido, e sentiu a familiar pontada de preocupação em seu estômago.

Sai havia lhe dito que Sasuke havia partido antes que ela estivesse completamente coerente, e que ele, Kakashi e Naruto iriam lidar com os membros restantes do Conselho.

Sakura só esperava que tudo estivesse correndo conforme planejado.

.

.

.

Um rápido pensamento passou pela mente de Naruto de que deveria ser madrugada. Ou noite pelo menos. Nos filmes, o herói nunca dava início a uma conspiração enquanto o sol ainda estivesse brilhando no céu.

Mas ele supôs que era essa a idéia – isto não era um filme, não havia vilões completamente malvados, nem heróis sem máculas. Afinal, um homem que passou a maior parte de sua vida treinando pra matar seu último parente vivo, chegando ao ponto de abandonar seu lar e amigos, dificilmente era o típico herói. Assim como dois anciões que passaram a maior parte de suas vidas tomando decisões para o bem da aldeia como um todo dificilmente eram típicos vilões.

Mesmo Sakura tinha admitido que os Uchiha estavam prestes a mergulhar Konoha numa guerra civil que poderia ter aniquilado a aldeia se o Conselho não tivesse dado a ordem para Itachi matá-los. Eles haviam agido pelo ideal do 'bem maior'... e se isso fosse verdade, como poderiam puni-los – _assassiná-los – _ por isso?

_"Porque os fins nunca justificam os meios,"_ Naruto disse a si mesmo, respondendo à sua própria pergunta. _"Simplesmente não pode ser assim. __Nós não podemos ser assim - não dentro da aldeia.__ E __Sakura havia dito que o velho Sarutobi estava tentando encontrar uma maneira de falar com eles, mas o Conselho só queria se livrar deles._

Naruto piscou quando as pessoas ao redor deles começaram a esvaziar o tribunal, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Seus olhos se voltaram para os dois membros do Conselho, que estavam saindo da sala com seus guarda costas, e percebeu que chegara o momento.

Ele se levantou juntamente com Sasuke e Kakashi, percorrendo a multidão em direção à porta protegida, com seus chakras cuidadosamente suprimidos, esperando até que o último civil deixasse a sala.

Sasuke imaginou que se fosse realmente tão fácil assim, como os membros do Conselho não haviam sido assassinados até hoje? Então se lembrou de que Tsunade também tinha uma mão nisso - ele não teria ficado surpreso se ela tivesse ordenado que a guarda fosse reduzida, e que tivesse indicado para Homura e Koharu guarda-costas incompetentes, ou novatos.

Bem, melhor pra eles.

"Minhas netas e eu queremos solicitar uma audiência com os honrados conselheiros," Sasuke disse, tendo o cuidado de manter a voz reverente, não permitindo que nenhum indício do ódio virulento fervendo em suas veias vazasse em sua voz.

Os shinobi se entreolharam como se não tivessem certeza de como proceder, e Sasuke percebeu que Tsunade tinha realmente colocado recrutas novatos pra proteger o Conselho.

Mas mal concluiu esse pensamento antes de Kakashi e Naruto saltarem a frente, seus disfarces se dissipando, aproveitando o momento de distração dos ninjas.

Kakashi pôs a mão sobre a boca da kunoichi e acertou alguns nervos em seu pescoço, deixando ela inconsciente ao mesmo tempo em que evitava o golpe instintivo que ela executou com a espada.

O shinobi ao lado dela caiu no chão com um baque - Naruto não se deu ao trabalho de acertar nenhum nervo, e simplesmente acertou o homem como um trem de carga, lutando com ele por uma fração de segundo antes de conseguir acertar a cabeça do shinobi contra a parede com tanta força que o homem perdeu a consciência.

Sasuke cruzou a porta, dispersando a transformação conforme entrava na sala. Ele queria que esses conselheiros soubessem quem tinha vindo pra destruí-los.

Foi quase risível o quão simples a sala aparentava, considerando que abrigava duas pessoas que calmamente ordenaram o massacre de sua família inteira.

Exigiu um grande esforço pra controlar sua raiva. Mas se ele havia sido capaz de fazê-lo no tribunal e diante Danzo - quem, dentre todos eles, realmente merecia um final doloroso - então certamente poderia controlá-la agora.

Mas quando tinha confrontado Danzo, ele estava mais preocupado com Sakura do que qualquer outra coisa. Houve uma satisfação cruel que uma das pessoas que tinha arquitetado o massacre de seu clã e forçado seu irmão numa situação impossível, finalmente tivesse pago por seus crimes, é verdade. Mas isso havia ficado em segundo plano naquele momento. E no tribunal, ele se manteve calmo dizendo a si mesmo repetidamente, que sua hora chegaria.

E agora que ele estava aqui, sentia dificuldade em não permitir que sua fúria corresse solta.

Estranhamente, nem Homura e nem Koharu pareciam surpresos com sua aparição - na verdade, pareciam quase serenos.

"Eu imaginei que você viria em breve," Koharu disse simplesmente, recostando-se na cadeira.

Foram apenas seus anos de prática que possibilitaram que Sasuke escondesse seu choque.

"Quando Danzo nos disse o que Haruno sabia, e o que ele planejava fazer a respeito, eu soube que era apenas uma questão de tempo," ela continuou.

"Você ajudou ele a prendê-la?" Sasuke perguntou, sentindo uma nova fúria dentro de si.

Homura balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Não - Haruno é uma leal kunoichi de Konoha, não havia motivos pra prendê-la. Agimos pelo bem da vila, e aceitaremos as conseqüências."

Não era exatamente o que Sasuke estava esperando.

"Você nunca esteve numa posição onde milhares de vidas dependessem de suas decisões," Koharu bufou ironicamente, como se sentisse a repentina hesitação do Uchiha. "Você é apenas uma criança, então não espero que você compreenda, mas tomamos a decisão certa."

E simplesmente assim, a fúria de Sasuke retornou numa onda de calor, e sua lâmina relampejou conforme ele a deslizou pelo ar e através das gargantas dos conselheiros.

.

.

.

Sai observou conforme Sakura percorria a sala em que estavam escondidos, correndo os dedos ao longo das paredes, como se procurasse falhas.

"O que você está fazendo?" ele perguntou, imaginando se havia alguma outra passagem escondida que ele desconhecia.

"Há pequenos buracos ao longo da parede," Sakura respondeu sem olhar pra ele. "Eles devem ir até a superfície – tem ar saindo deles."

"Oh". Sai supôs que isso explicava por que mesmo estando ambos lá por tanto tempo, juntamente com uma vela queimando constantemente, não sentiram o oxigênio escasso. Os buracos provavelmente se ligavam a tubulações que canalizavam ar a partir da superfície - se o clã Uchiha usava este espaço para suas reuniões secretas, eles teriam previsto uma fonte externa de ar.

"Então... o que acontece quando Sasuke voltar?" Sakura não pôde deixar de perguntar.

"Lady Tsunade disse que você e Sasuke talvez tenham que ficar aqui até amanhã, enquanto ela ajeita a situação," Sai disse.

Sakura torceu o nariz - ela não invejava a tarefa de sua mentora de "ajeitar" três conselheiros mortos e um suposto ninja foragido.

É claro, assumindo que tudo tenha corrido conforme o planejado...

Uma nuvem de fumaça surgindo atrás dela fez Sakura girar para encontrar Sasuke de pé ao lado Sai, suas feições demarcadas por sombras causadas pela luz da vela.

Mas as sombras não a impediram de notar que seus olhos a encontraram imediatamente. "Você está bem."

Não era uma pergunta, soava mais como uma declaração de que era _melhor_ que ela estivesse bem, ou alguém iria sofrer.

"Sim – o efeito da droga já passou completamente agora." Sakura balançou os dedos pra mostrar que estavam novos em folha. "E você? Você conseguiu-"

Sakura fez uma pausa, engolindo seco - era estranho pensar que Sasuke estar aqui significava que os membros do Conselho estavam mortos.

"Correu tudo... tudo bem?" ela perguntou sem jeito, incapaz de elaborar a frase de forma melhor.

"Hn".

Sakura suspirou, assumindo que aquilo queria dizer que 'tudo' havia corrido tão bem quanto seria de se esperar.

"Isso é bom," Sai disse, sorrindo. "Eu irei falar com Lady Tsunade agora."

"Espera!" Sakura chamou, se apressando em sua direção.

Ela não tinha idéia do que estava errado com Sai, mas podia sentir que algo o incomodava. Algo que levou Sakura a envolvê-lo em seus braços como se fosse um menino carente de consolo.

Sai estava tenso em seu abraço, imóvel enquanto tentava determinar o que deveria fazer.

"Você precisa me abraçar de volta," ela o repreendeu.

"A última vez que fiz isso, você gritou comigo."

"Só porque você agarrou meu bumbum." Sakura pensou ter visto Sasuke ficar tenso. "Naruto te explicou sobre isso, certo?"

Sai assentiu com a cabeça. "Sim, ele me disse sobre a diferença entre o que amigos podem fazer e o que namorados podem fazer."

Sakura soltou um leve suspiro de alívio quando sentiu os braços de Sai cercá-la - ela não apreciava a idéia de ter que explicar _aquilo _pra ele também (a conversa anterior tinha sido estranha o suficiente). Juntos, ela e Naruto tinham chegado à conclusão que Sai provavelmente havia tido a idéia de apalpá-la observando um casal se abraçando.

Sakura o soltou, e Sai deu um adeus bizarramente alegre para Sasuke antes de se teleportar pra longe, para o templo acima deles ou direto para o escritório de Tsunade. Sakura não sabia, e uma grande parte de si não se importava - essa era a primeira vez que ela e Sasuke estavam sozinhos desde que Ino tinha especulado sobre o motivo para aquele beijo... ou pelo menos, a primeira vez que estavam sozinhos e ela estava coerente.

Ela observou Sasuke tomar um longo gole de uma das garrafas que Sai tinha trazido pra eles, tentando reunir coragem para abordar o assunto. O que ela poderia dizer? _Ei Sasuke, por que você me beijou aquela vez antes de Itachi me seqüestrar?"_

Mesmo em sua cabeça, soava estúpido. Mas...

Ino tinha dito que ele a amava. Analisando o comportamento de Sasuke tão objetivamente quanto possível pra ela (tentando ignorar a forma como seu coração acelerava diante do mero pensamento de Sasuke ter mais do que uma afeição platônica por ela), ela podia admitir que fosse possível.

Mas apenas _possível_, e longe de ser certo. Se ele não sentisse nada por ela, e ela forçasse o assunto... Sakura poderia perder qualquer respeito que tivesse ganho dele, fazendo Sasuke acreditar que ela era a mesma garota apaixonada que ele havia deixado pra trás há tantos anos. E se ele sentisse algo, e ela forçasse o assunto... e então? Com tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dias, com toda a dor que Sasuke estava carregando... eles tinham alguma esperança de fazer um relacionamento funcionar? Ou iria tudo por água abaixo, deixando apenas ruínas a partir das quais nem mesmo uma amizade distante pudesse ser salva?

Agora seria mesmo o melhor momento de abordar o assunto? Ele tinha acabado de matar os membros do Conselho - certamente aquilo tinha sido tumulto emocional suficiente pra um dia... talvez ela devesse esperar? Mas se ela deixasse pra depois, ainda que apenas uma vez, será que teria coragem de tentar abordar o assunto novamente?

"O que há de errado?" A voz de Sasuke invadiu seus pensamentos.

Sakura percebeu que ela estava encarando ele com Deus sabe lá que expressão em seu rosto - Sasuke devia achar que ela estava enlouquecendo.

Por um momento, Sakura se sentiu tentada a deixar pra lá como se não fosse nada, a rir e se virar, esquecer o que tinha acontecido e o que Ino tinha dito...

Mas ela não o fez. Porque ela havia aprendido a enfrentar seus medos... e porque ela tinha que saber.

"Sasuke... Eu tenho que te perguntar uma coisa..."

* * *

"_E quando o futuro depender das próximas palavras a serem ditas, não deixe a lógica interferir, confie em seu coração ao invés disso."_

_-Philip Robison_

* * *

**_No próximo update pessoal... capítulo final de Ripples._**

**_Apesar de ser uma tradução de uma fic finalizada no começo de 2009, guardei uma surpresa para vocês._**

**_Espero que gostem._**

**_Até! (não esqueçam dos reviews e dos votos na enquete do meu profile sobre a próxima fic a ser traduzida...)_**

**_dai86_**


	26. Chapter 26

**Último chocolate do pacote...**

**dai86**

* * *

"_O amor é um comandante amargo e determinado se você se opõe a ele, mas pacato o suficiente uma vez que você o aceita."_

_- Ovid_

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

**Fechando o ciclo**

**.**

"E você tem certeza que Danzou a estava interrogando sobre quem ela havia informado sobre o massacre Uchiha?" Tsunade perguntou com um olhar intenso.

Sai assentiu. "Ela afirmou uma vez quando sob efeito das drogas, e depois confirmei quando ela recobrou a coerência."

Algo em Tsunade relaxou. Ela estava preocupada se a conspiração de Danzo para seqüestrar Sakura provaria que a versão de Madara do massacre era verdadeira, ou se ela tacitamente havia permitido o assassinato de seu Conselho em vista de evidências mal interpretadas.

Mas parecia que o Conselho estava de fato envolvido no massacre, ou por que razão Danzo teria interrogado Sakura sobre a quem ela havia revelado aquela informação? Não, isso era prova de que houve uma conspiração, e que Danzo havia agido numa tentativa de silenciar Sakura antes que a história se espalhasse.

Agora, ela precisava lidar com a situação que ela mesma havia criado. Grupos de busca estavam percorrendo toda a vila, em busca de Uchiha Sasuke, o traidor que escapou. E já que a prisão de Sakura não era de conhecimento comum, era ainda pior pra Sasuke - em vez de dois criminosos fugitivos, os caçadores acreditavam que Sasuke tinha raptado ela... de novo.

_"Agora vejamos, como explicar isto?"_ Tsunade ponderou conforme dispensava Sai. _'Nós não vamos entrar em detalhes, mas posso dizer que o Conselho estava conspirando com a Akatsuki, informação trazida a mim por Sasuke. __Posso dizer que eles iriam assassinar Sakura porque ela estava interferindo com seus planos... de alguma forma... e que Sasuke tirou ela da aldeia sob minhas ordens, para sua própria proteção. __Isso deve garantir leniência por seus crimes em vista de seus serviços para a aldeia, e eu direi que o problema do Conselho já foi resolvido."_

Em uma vila ninja, 'resolvido' poderia significar qualquer coisa, desde prisão, interrogatório ou assassinato. Ninguém questionava a Hokage quando era dito que algo tinha sido 'resolvido'.

Mas essa questão não era o seu único problema - ela precisava lidar com Root também. Danzo estava morto, verdade... mas o resto da organização ainda estava intacta. E, francamente, isto poderia ser ainda mais perigoso do que se Danzo estivesse vivo e conduzindo ela. Agora eles poderiam ir em qualquer direção, nenhuma das quais lhe parecia reconfortante. O mais provável era que ela se quebraria em pequenos grupos sem seu líder, mas isso ainda deixava Tsunade com diversos ninjas ressentidos com Konoha, e possuindo habilidades e conexões suficientes pra tornar sua vida extremamente difícil.

O que ela poderia fazer? Ela não podia prendê-los - não sob a justificativa de que eles _poderiam_ fazer alguma coisa - e havia agentes Root demais para manter todos sob vigilância.

De repente a Hokage se deu conta que ela tinha um conselheiro perfeito na sala. Sai tinha sido um membro da Root - um dos seus membros mais leais, até onde sabia - e agora... ele estava em seu escritório, depois de ter calmamente lhe informado que eles haviam tido boas razões em providenciar a morte do Conselho - a morte de _Danzo._

"Sai?" ela chamou, o que trouxe os olhos escuros do jovem para ela. "O que mudou?"

Diante de sua óbvia confusão, Tsunade elaborou. "Você já foi fiel a Root e a Danzo no passado... e agora não mais. O que o fez mudar de idéia?"

"Eles fizeram," Sai disse calmamente. Tsunade não se deu ao trabalho de perguntar quem 'eles' eram. "No começo eu não entendia eles, as coisas que diziam, as coisas que faziam... não faziam sentido pra mim, não pra maneira que eu entendia o mundo. Fiquei curioso, e tentei me aproximar pra saber mais sobre eles. E então descobri que quanto mais perto eu chegava, mais ligado a eles me tornava, mais eu compreendia."

Porque a essa altura, ele havia se tornado seu amigo, e entendeu o quão longe uma pessoa iria por esse tipo de vínculo, Tsunade concluiu.

Mas isso sugeria outro método pra lidar com Root: reabilitação. Se fossem colocados em equipes, forçados a interagir com pessoas de fora da organização... eles poderiam não gostar de seus novos companheiros de equipe, mas certamente seriam forçados a sentir _algo_ por eles. Talvez fossem capazes de superar seu condicionamento e criar vínculos como Sai havia feito, e talvez fossem capazes de uma maior lealdade por causa disso. Sai não tinha a menor consideração por Naruto ou Sakura quando se conheceram pela primeira vez, mas agora... agora, Tsunade acreditava, a única maneira de ele deixá-los, era se estivesse morto.

.

.

.

Sasuke encarou Sakura, esperando que ela dissesse algo. Ela havia dito que tinha algo a lhe perguntar, mas nada mais passou por seus lábios. Era difícil dizer à luz das velas, mas ela parecia estar numa luta interna.

Seu primeiro impulso foi o de aproximar-se, para perguntar o que estava errado, mas bem quando ele estava prestes a dar um passo em direção a ela, Sakura abruptamente voltou a cabeça pra cima, olhando diretamente para seu rosto, olhos verdes brilhando como pedras de esmeralda.

"Por que você me beijou?"

Sasuke piscou, o único reflexo de surpresa que iria se permitir conforme todo seu corpo ficou tenso. Pego totalmente de surpresa pela pergunta, imaginou qual seria a melhor resposta; dizer a verdade, ou mentir para evitar constrangimento?

"Porque eu quis," disse finalmente.

Sakura fez uma careta. "Você vai ter que fazer melhor que isso, Sasuke. Por que me beijar seria algo que você quisesse fazer, em primeiro lugar?"

Foi a vez de Sasuke fazer uma careta. Ela não sabia? Ele não havia sido óbvio de uma forma descarada e humilhante? Será que ela tinha algum prazer sádico em arrancar as palavras dele, obrigando ele a dizer pra que ela pudesse rir na cara dele?

Mas ele sabia que Sakura não era assim, e isso só piorava a situação.

Ele apertou os lábios de modo obstinado e não respondeu.

Sakura sentiu uma dor familiar começam a irradiar de algum lugar em seu peito. Ela deveria saber. Ela não devia ter escutado Ino, não devia ter escutado seu estúpido coração apaixonado - ela deveria saber que seria assim...

Sasuke havia esperado que ela insistisse no assunto - talvez tenha até mesmo desejado que ela insistisse - mas seus olhos verdes se nublaram de uma forma que fez um nó surgir na garganta dele. Ela se virou pra se afastar, seus lábios contorcidos numa expressão auto-depreciativa, seu rosto cheio de arrependimento e recriminações...

E algo em Sasuke estalou. Ele saltou a frente, agarrando o ombro dela e girando ela para encará-lo.

"Eu beijei você porque eu quis," ele repetiu numa voz baixa e furiosa. Ela queria saber por que - tudo bem, ele diria a ela por que, e se ela não gostasse, então seria problema dela! "Eu estava deixando você ir - eu estava tentando fazer a coisa certa por você por uma vez que fosse - mas antes de você ir eu quis... quis..."

Sakura estava chocada, o cérebro dela corria em círculos como um hamster neurótico. Ela imaginou se Sasuke estava ciente de que estava tremendo, praticamente vibrando com raiva e acusação... e algo mais, algo que ela não conseguia definir.

"Eu quis beijá-la," Sasuke disse mais uma vez, sua voz aumentando. "Eu queria saber que não importava o que acontecesse, eu pelo menos teria aquilo – eu pelo menos saberia o que era, era..."

O rosto de Sakura ficou pasmo enquanto ela finalmente entendia o que estava escrito no rosto de Sasuke. Seus pulmões paralisaram em choque, forçando a respiração pra fora numa arfada surpresa enquanto sua freqüência cardíaca subia tão repentinamente que era quase doloroso.

Ino estava certa.

Sasuke podia ver compreensão tomar os olhos de Sakura, enquanto seu rosto relaxava. Antecipando desprezo - ou pior ainda, pena - Sasuke atacou como um cão ferido, expressando escárnio em seu rosto e falando em seu tom mais condescendente.

"Está feliz agora?"

E Sakura sorriu. Mas não havia piedade naquele sorriso, nem zombaria, e a mão de Sasuke em seu braço se afrouxou em confusão.

E de repente, os braços de Sakura estavam ao seu redor, abraçando-o com força, sua cabeça apoiada no peito dele.

Esta não era a reação que ele esperava - ele não tinha antecipado o seu sorriso brilhante, nem o abraço, nem o jeito que ela parecia tão feliz. Como se ela estivesse honestamente feliz com tudo isso... como se ela...

"Você..." '_sente o mesmo por mim? __Ainda?' _era o que ele ia dizer, mas ela simplesmente acenou com a cabeça em silêncio após a primeira palavra.

Uma arfada de alívio saiu de seus lábios, e se ele fosse um homem diferente, Sasuke poderia ter soltado uma risada de contentamento.

Sakura estava sorrindo contra o peito de Sasuke, sentindo-se quase zonza, e se perguntando se pular de alegria ou fazer algo igualmente infantil passaria a impressão errada a Sasuke. Mas qualquer atitude dessas exigiria soltar ele, o que Sakura não tinha vontade de fazer tão cedo...

Então, em vez disso, ela ficou na ponta dos pés pra pressionar um beijo contra o rosto dele. Mas Sasuke, aparentemente percebendo seus movimentos, inclinou a cabeça e baixou o rosto, tocando seus lábios nos dela.

Sakura – esperando encontrar a pele lisa da bochecha, mas ao invés disso sentindo lábios macios e levemente úmidos contra os seus – soltou um leve som de surpresa, seu corpo ficando tenso. Ela teria recuado de surpresa se Sasuke não a estivesse segurando. Ela podia sentir uma de suas mãos fazendo uma suave pressão na base de suas costas, e a outra em sua nuca para mantê-la pressionada contra ele.

Uma pequena, ainda lúcida, parte de seu cérebro que não gritava de alegria ou se derretia de felicidade, notou que Sasuke parecia ter ficado muito mais ousado desde o último beijo. Mas era de se esperar - ele não tinha idéia de como ela reagiria da última vez, mas sabia que seu gesto era bem-vindo dessa vez.

Sakura então disse para seu cérebro sempre agitado pra calar a boca e curtir o momento porque _ela estava beijando Sasuke!_ Apesar de saber ser cientificamente impossível, seu coração parecia estar dando piruetas em seu peito.

Mas o clima foi destruído quando uma nuvem de fumaça e poeira surgiu ao lado deles, e a voz de Naruto cortou o ar como uma lâmina serrada.

"Ei – _oh, meu deus, eu estou cego!_"

"Você não está cego," Kakashi disse sem humor conforme Sasuke e Sakura se afastavam num sobressalto.

"Bem, eu queria estar!" o loiro choramingou de forma teatral.

"Considerando que você viajou pelo País do Fogo durante quase três anos com Jiraya, eu imaginaria que sua tolerância fosse maior do que isso," o jounin comentou.

Ele olhou para o casal que causou a reação tão dramática - não que qualquer coisa vinda de Naruto fosse normal - e tentou não rir em voz alta quando viu Sakura cobrindo seu rosto numa tentativa de esconder o rubor que se espalhava em toda a sua pele, enquanto Sasuke lançava um olhar de raiva sobre Naruto, parecendo contemplar socar o amigo na boca.

"Aquilo eram apenas seus livros estúpidos," Naruto bufou, parecendo escandalizado. "Isto é Sakura e o bastardo! É como... é como assistir seu irmão e sua irmã beijando! _Um ao outro!_"

"Naruto..." Sakura resmungou.

"Idiota," Sasuke rosnou.

"Tenha um pouco de dó deles, Naruto," Kakashi riu. "Provavelmente foi o primeiro beijo deles - não notou o quão pouco inspirado foi?"

Sakura resistiu ao desejo de quebrar o queixo dos dois. "Existe algum motivo pra vocês dois terem aparecido?"

"Awww, não fica assim, Sakura-chan," Naruto choramingou. "Queríamos ter certeza que você estava bem."

Sakura tentou parecer indignada, realmente tentou - lembrando constantemente que eles tinham acabado de interromper seu primeiro beijo de verdade com Sasuke (pelo menos, o primeira em que ela estava ciente o suficiente pra reciprocar) - mas ela sentiu sua raiva se esvaindo quando lembrou o que Sai havia lhe dito sobre o que acontecera, sobre o quanto ela deve tê-los preocupado.

Se Naruto descobrisse que tudo o que tinha que fazer para evitar sua fúria era manipular seu coração mole, ela estaria em sérios apuros.

"Sai está ajudando a velhota a colocar ordem nessa confusão toda," Naruto disse contente, aparentemente tendo esquecido o drama. "Mas vocês vão ter que ficar aqui por algum tempo, então pensei que podíamos fazer companhia."

Ele sorriu, sua voz tomando um tom pervertido. "Nunca imaginei que vocês estariam se entretendo..."

"Cala boca, idiota!" Sasuke se irritou.

Naruto explodiu em gargalhadas. "Cara, vocês dois não perdem tempo, não? Sasuke mal chegou na aldeia há dois dias e vocês já estão aos beijos! Achei que levaria pelo menos uns dois meses!"

Sakura imaginou se seria possível literalmente morrer de vergonha.

Aparentemente pressentindo que Sasuke não suportaria mais as chacotas de Naruto antes de reagir com violência contra o loiro, Kakashi sacou um baralho de cartas, tentando apaziguar a situação.

"Podemos jogar poker, pelo menos."

"Oh não, não podemos!" Sakura interveio. Ela podia praticamente _ver_ um jogo de poker se transformando numa batalha até a morte com Naruto e Sasuke na mesa.

Kakashi levantou uma sobrancelha, silenciosamente desafiando ela a sugerir outra opção.

"Não vamos jogar algo tão tenso como poker," ela disse. "Vamos jogar algo calmo e inofensivo - como Pesca ou algo do tipo..."

.

.

.

"O que vai acontecer com a equipe de Sasuke, o 'Time Hebi'?" Yamato perguntou.

Ele e Sai estavam ajudando Tsunade em sua tentativa de acalmar a situação... pelo menos o suficiente pra que Sasuke não tivesse alguns assassinatos pra adicionar a suas acusações.

"Eu vou liberá-los tão logo a situação de Sasuke seja resolvida, mas vamos ter que mantê-los sob vigilância," Tsunade respondeu.

Nem Sai nem Yamato fez qualquer comentário sobre isso. Eles e o resto da ANBU conheciam as informações que vários de seus espiões haviam coletado sugerindo que a Akatsuki estava se preparando para lançar um ataque total contra Konoha, e sob a ameaça de guerra, a vila precisava de cada shinobi com o qual pudesse contar.

Assim, ainda que a equipe Hebi tivesse sido parte de Oto e suas lealdades fossem bastante questionáveis, Tsunade não se isentaria de usá-los para o benefício da vila - contanto que eles fossem vigiados.

.

.

.

"Cinco?"

"O que foi que você disse, Senhor Bastardo monossilábico?" Naruto perguntou, sua voz pingando falsa doçura como mel.

Sasuke rangeu os dentes e disse num tom cuidadosamente contido, escondendo uma fúria assassina, "Você. Tem. Algum. Cinco?"

"Vai pescar, perdedor!" Naruto gritou, fazendo os outros se encolherem conforme sua voz triunfante ricocheteava nas paredes de pedra.

Sasuke apertou suas cartas com um rosnado audível.

"E eu aqui esperando um simples jogo amigável..." Sakura murmurou com tristeza. "Como foi que isso deu errado?"

"Seu erro foi esquecer que Naruto e Sasuke conseguem transformar qualquer coisa numa competição," Kakashi comentou de trás de suas próprias cartas e de seu usual livro laranja.

"Não, meu erro foi pensar que meus colegas tinham um pingo de bom senso e perspectiva entre eles," reclamou a médica. "Garotos, é só um jogo de cartas - _relaxem!_"

"É, Sasuke, não seja um mau perdedor," Naruto sorriu. "Aceite sua derrota inevitável e humilhação nas mãos do futuro Hokage-"

"Cala boca, idiota."

"Eu não sou idiota, bastardo - você é o idiota! Você nem mesmo consegue ganhar um jogo de Pesca!"

"É um jogo baseado na sorte, não na habilidade!" Sasuke rosnou.

"Assim diz o perdedor! Aquele que em breve se curvará à minha superioridade!"

"Rapazes?" Sakura tentou intervir conforme as vozes se elevavam. "_Rapazes?_"

Ou eles a estavam ignorando – o que era pouco provável, pois mesmo que Sasuke ainda não houvesse aprendido a não fazer isso, Naruto certamente já havia - ou eles não podiam ouvi-la sob o barulho das próprias vozes.

Sakura suspirou, e ficou tentada a atirar suas cartas no chão em desgosto. "Tudo bem, vão em frente - se matem por conta de um jogo estúpido de cartas. Vejam se eu me importo..."

"Se vocês gritarem mais alto, vamos ser descobertos," Kakashi interrompeu numa voz calma, como se a perspectiva não fosse realmente algo pra se preocupar.

Sakura sabia que não havia grandes riscos - eles estavam no subsolo, e mesmo que o ruído de alguma forma percorresse os minúsculos tubos de ventilação, era improvável que alguém estivesse passando pra ouvir. Mas Sakura não estava disposta a arriscar. No momento, todos achavam que Sasuke havia levado ela de Konoha, e Sakura não queria nem pensar o que aconteceria se eles fossem descobertos escondidos sob o templo Uchiha.

Então, a médica atirou suas cartas no chão, levantou-se e assumiu seu papel habitual, a de mediadora entre Naruto e Sasuke. Mesmo conforme separava os dois pelo colarinho das camisas, um sentimento nostálgico surgiu dentro de si diante da familiaridade das ações - por um momento, ela quase pôde acreditar que eles nunca tinham se separado.

Tendo a atenção tomada pelo puxão nas roupas, tanto Naruto quanto Sasuke interromperam os berros por um momento, e um momento era tudo o que Sakura precisava.

"Vocês dois, calem a boca!" ela chiou. "Vocês querem provocar nossa prisão? Isso era pra ser um jogo agradável e amigável de cartas, e é isso que vai ser! Naruto, se você provocar Sasuke de novo eu juro que vou te machucar tão feio que nem mesmo a Kyuubi vai ser capaz de salvá-lo! E Sasuke, pára de cair nas provocações dele ou eu vou chutar o seu traseiro de novo! Eu juro, sempre que vocês dois se juntam, parece que os cérebros de vocês simplesmente desligam..."

Mas a essa altura Naruto tinha perdido interesse no discurso de Sakura. "De novo?"

Sakura piscou, não compreendendo a pergunta aparentemente fora de lógica. "O quê?"

"Você disse que iria chutar o traseiro dele _de novo_," Naruto disse, um sorriso surgindo lentamente em seu rosto, se alargando a cada momento. "Então... isso significa que você já chutou o traseiro dele?"

Sakura vagamente percebeu Kakashi baixando seu livro sempre presente, e observando o trio com atenção. Sasuke havia cruzado os braços e estava neste momento torcendo o nariz para a parede.

"Um... bem..." Sakura se atrapalhou com as palavras. "Bem, sim, mas você vê-"

Naruto não ouviu nada além do 'sim'. "_Você chutou mesmo o traseiro dele! Sakura acabou com o bastardo!"_

O loiro soltou uma gargalhada quase maníaca. "Eu preciso contar pra todos na aldeia, agora mesmo!"

"Na verdade, seria uma má idéia dizer a todos neste momento," Kakashi lembrou. "Você vai ter que esperar até amanhã."

Mas o humor de Naruto não se abateu nem um pouco. "Então, Sasuke-bastardo... juntando com essa história de beijo, quer dizer que você é a cadela da Sakura agora?"

Sakura tentou não rir - ela realmente tentou. Sasuke parecia estar considerando seriamente esfolar Naruto vivo, e ela tinha certeza que sua risada não melhoraria seu humor nem um pouco.

Mas quando os músculos da sua barriga começaram a se contrair, Sakura sabia que tinha que deixar sair antes que rompesse algum órgão.

A expressão de desgosto de Sasuke se aprofundou quando ele ouviu a médica rindo tanto que ela começou a se desfazer em soluços, parecendo sem ar. Droga, ele não podia socar o idiota agora - não se ele estava fazendo Sakura rir pela primeira vez desde que tinha sido torturada...

Naruto sorriu, parecendo orgulhoso de si mesmo, e Sasuke percebeu que ele provavelmente estava agindo como um idiota de propósito na tentativa de arrancar um sorriso da garota. Naruto realmente era muito mais perspicaz do que a maioria das pessoas lhe dava crédito.

O loiro observou Sasuke se desfazer de sua expressão de raiva a contragosto conforme Sakura continuava a rir, e teve a vontade de estufar o peito com orgulho. E Naruto de fato estava rindo por dentro diante do fato de a médica já parecer ter Sasuke enrolado em seu dedo mindinho.

Ele ficou chocado ao encontrá-los se beijando e, ao mesmo tempo, não estava realmente surpreso. Ele esperava que algo assim acontecesse, mas não tão cedo. Naruto não sabia se alguém havia notado - ninguém realmente conhecia Sasuke do jeito que ele, Sakura ou Kakashi conheciam - mas pra ele, Sasuke não tinha sido particularmente sutil em demonstrar seus sentimentos. Vindo de qualquer outra pessoa, seu comportamento provavelmente indicaria um leve interesse em Sakura, mas vindo de Sasuke... bem, era praticamente uma declaração de amor eterno e devoção.

E a despeito do quanto Sakura tivesse tentado fingir o contrário, ele sabia que seus sentimentos por Sasuke não tinham mudado. Ela provavelmente acreditava que tinha feito um bom trabalho em sufocá-los, enterrando eles tão profundamente que poderiam ser confundidos com amizade e nada mais... mas Naruto conhecia a realidade.

Na noite após aquele encontro desastroso com Sasuke na base de Orochimaru, ele tinha ido até sua casa com ramen instantâneo e sorvete de chocolate - vagamente recordando ela ter mencionado ser sua 'comida de consolo' - com a idéia de que eles poderiam comer, talvez assistir algum filme de comédia que os fizesse rir, enfim, animar um ao outro. Mas quando ele subiu no balcão de seu quarto com a intenção de surpreendê-la, ele a encontrou sentada em sua cama, sua cabeça inclinada sobre a foto do time sete, e lágrimas deslizando silenciosamente pelo rosto.

Naruto - sabendo que às vezes, as pessoas preferiram ficar sozinhas pra se lamentar – foi embora em silêncio. Mas ele não esqueceu aquele momento, aquela fração de segundo quando se deu conta que os sentimentos de Sakura por Sasuke não haviam diminuído nem um pouco.

Então, o loiro meio que havia antecipado encontrá-los de lábios colados algum dia... só não esperava que fosse tão cedo.

Os pensamentos de Kakashi eram praticamente os mesmos de Naruto. Conhecendo o histórico de Sasuke em lidar com relacionamentos e vínculos, ele esperava que o Uchiha inicialmente estivesse completamente alheio ao fato de que estava apaixonado por Sakura, e depois, que tentasse ignorar ou reprimir o sentimento por tanto tempo quanto pudesse.

Ele esperava pelo menos uns bons seis meses de drama e enrolação antes que Sasuke e Sakura chegassem perto do ponto que eles, obviamente, já haviam passado - e embora ele certamente estivesse feliz por seus antigos estudantes, uma parte de si se sentia um pouco trapaceada por não poder se divertir provocando os pombinhos enquanto dançavam ao redor um do outro.

Então lhe ocorreu que eles provavelmente já haviam passado por tudo isso – o estágio constrangedor do início de relacionamento, pelo menos. Sasuke e Sakura tinham viajado com o Time Hebi por pouco mais de uma semana apenas, mas ficaram sozinhos em Oto por um bom tempo antes disso, no mesmo quarto, na mesma cama se os relatos de Sakura foram precisos (e a essa altura a imaginação de Kakashi mergulhada em Icha Icha estava correndo freneticamente com essa informação).

Foi uma surpresa quando outra nuvem de fumaça rompeu na sala, sinalizando outra pessoa se transportando para lá. Shinobis não gostavam muito de surpresas, e todos na sala estavam em modo de combate antes que percebessem se tratar de Sai.

"Ei, Sai," Naruto o cumprimentou, parecendo definitivamente animado. "Você sabia que Sasuke é a cadela da Sakura?"

Sasuke rosnou, Sakura riu, e o olho visível de Kakashi se curvou sinalizando um sorriso largo e genuíno de pura diversão. Uma coisa com a qual o jounin poderia sempre contar era que o time sete nunca lhe causava tédio. Frustração, preocupação, horror sincero, às vezes... mas nunca tédio.

Sai piscou – um longo e lento abrir e fechar de olhos, o tipo que ele usava como tática de distração enquanto pensava sobre como responder. "E isso é incomum?"

Sakura parou de rir, aparentando estar tão confusa quanto Naruto, Sasuke e Kakashi.

Interpretando suas expressões como um pedido pra que elaborasse, Sai continuou, "Kiba teve uma conversa comigo sobre as mulheres das equipes ninja, e ele disse que a Feiosa era de dar medo, que Naruto era completamente dominado, e que todos os homens do time sete eram suas cadelas. Ele estava um pouco embriagado no momento, então não estou certo se suas alegações podem ser consideradas válidas."

"Não me chame de Feiosa," Sakura disse automaticamente diante do silêncio que seguiu a declaração.

"É... pois é... você conhece Kiba – não agüenta beber muito..." Naruto tentou fazer graça. Ele não estava disposto a confirmar aquilo e parecer um idiota... mas não ia negar tampouco, apenas no caso de Sakura estar num humor sádico o suficiente pra comprovar que Kiba estava certo.

"Existe alguma razão pra você estar aqui?" Kakashi perguntou. "Existe algum problema?"

"A Hokage disse que não precisava mais da minha ajuda, e que eu encontrasse minha equipe."

Sakura supôs que isso fazia sentido. Em todo o processo de '_acalmar os ânimos'_, provavelmente seria necessário um extenso trabalho diplomático, bem como sua aura usual de _'faça o que eu mando porque eu sou a Hokage_'.

E diplomacia simplesmente não era o ponto forte de Sai.

Então Sakura sorriu e, apesar de saber que estava pedindo por mais problemas, convidou Sai pra participar do jogo de cartas.

.

.

.

Sasuke não suspirou em voz alta, mas tombou os ombros um pouco sentado sobre a cama, imaginando quando Tsunade e o recém-nomeado Conselho terminariam de decidir sua punição.

Não que ele estivesse particularmente ansioso pra descobrir o que eles iam fazer com ele, mas não podia mais suportar o suspense!

Ele não podia negar que ainda estava um pouco preocupado com a possibilidade de execução. Não seria a primeira vez que um Hokage ordenaria a execução de um assassino instável do qual havia feito uso, antes que ele pudesse fugir ao seu controle - não seria apenas mais fácil pra Tsunade tê-lo executado agora que ele tinha se livrado do Conselho pra ela, como provavelmente seria prudente também. Seria mais seguro eliminá-lo, caso ele falasse.

Mas, é claro, se ela fosse matá-lo simplesmente pra mantê-lo quieto, ela também teria que matar Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, e todas as pessoas que tinham ajudado. E Sasuke não acreditava que Tsunade estaria inclinada a prejudicá-lo agora que ele e Sakura eram... o que quer que fossem um para o outro.

Ele não sabia se um (bem, dois) beijos de repente significavam que eles estavam em um relacionamento, mas decidiu que significava que eles estavam no caminho para ter um. Ele e Sakura realmente não tinham tido a oportunidade de discutir sobre isso - Naruto, Kakashi e Sai tinham ficado com eles pelo resto da noite, e ele teve que voltar para a prisão na manhã seguinte pra provar ao novo Conselho que era relativamente inofensivo e que estava disposto a aceitar as consequências de seus atos.

Uma parte dele ficou aliviada pelo fato de que, a despeito do que aconteceu até agora, ele e Sakura tinham resolvido as coisas entre eles, pelo menos parcialmente.

"Olá, Sasuke." A saudação estranhamente alegre de Sai o tirou de seus pensamentos.

Kakashi se ergueu de sua postura aparentemente casual contra a parede, guardando o livro que esteve folheando, e lançando um vago gesto que Sasuke interpretou como sendo uma despedida conforme deixava o corredor escuro, se afastando da cela do Uchiha.

Apesar de ter lidado com o Conselho, Tsunade achou prudente manter um guarda postado na cela de Sasuke, apenas no caso de Madara arquitetar outro plano para atacá-los. Naruto agora estava atuando como guarda costas de Sakura, apenas no caso da Akatsuki tentar atacá-la novamente.

Sai assumiu o lugar de Kakashi num canto da cela, sacou seu caderno e um pedaço de carvão, e começou a desenhar. Após alguns momentos, Sasuke percebeu as linhas gerais da beira de um lago tomando forma.

O rapaz de cabelos escuros continuou a desenhar - com uma velocidade que impressionou Sasuke - detalhando uma raposa bebendo a água do lago sob a sombra de uma árvore de cerejeiras florescendo.

Sasuke imaginou se era coincidência que o desenho parecia conter referências veladas a Naruto e Sakura. Sai terminou o esboço e o observou com um olhar crítico, mas estranhamente nostálgico, os dedos pairando sobre a imagem como se quisesse tocá-la, mas não querendo correr o risco de borrá-lo.

"Eu... tenho dificuldade em desenhar pessoas," ele comentou com Sasuke. "Eu realmente não sei por que."

Ele realmente não sabia por que estava tentando puxar conversa com o Uchiha - talvez porque tivesse ganhado uma medida de conforto pela insistência de Sakura de que ele era parte da família do time sete, e eles não estavam prestes a abandoná-lo, e assim, ele estava disposto a pelo menos tentar aceitar o homem que ela e Naruto consideravam tão importante.

"Algum dia gostaria de desenhar Naruto e Sakura," ele continuou. "Por enquanto estou tentando treinar pra desenhá-los de verdade, ao incluir representações deles em meus esboços."

Sasuke olhou para a gravura, para a raposa e a árvore de cerejeira que Sai tinha desenhado porque tinha um bloqueio mental em desenhar pessoas, e sentiu uma pontada de algo próximo a pena.

"Ei, bastardo!" A voz alta e alegre de Naruto ecoou pelo corredor, e ambos Sai e Sasuke se viraram.

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi e Tsunade se aproximavam da cela de Sasuke, e o Uchiha notou um pergaminho sob o braço da Hokage.

"Sasuke Uchiha", Tsunade começou, gesticulando pra que Kakashi abrisse a cela. "Você foi considerado culpado de abandonar a aldeia."

"Já sabemos disso tudo, baachan!" Naruto interrompeu. "O que vão fazer com ele?"

Tsunade estreitou os olhos, mas continuou, aparentemente tão ansiosa pra acabar com isso quanto todos os outros.

"Seu chakra será selado," ela se dirigiu a Sasuke. "E você permanecerá em liberdade condicional por tempo indeterminado, com revisões mensais do seu comportamento. A condicional será suspensa quando eu decidir que provou ser confiável."

"Viu, isso não é tão ruim, bastardo," Naruto disse entusiasmado. "Eu estava preocupado que eles fossem fazer algo estranho, como cortar uma mão ou algo do tipo como punição."

"Não acho que usamos mais mutilação como punição," Sakura apontou.

"Sim, achei que seria uma idéia muito nojenta..."

"De onde é que você tirou essa idéia em primeiro lugar, seu idiota?" Sasuke murmurou enquanto era liberado de sua cela.

"Sakura me emprestou este livro sobre samurais. Já ouviu falar deles? Algumas das coisas que eles faziam eram assustadoras!"

"Ninjas faziam várias dessas coisas, também," Sai apontou.

"Bem, sim... mas vai lá – Somos muito mais legais que samurais estúpidos! Só pra começo de conversa, nos vestimos muito melhor-"

Como que de acordo, todos olharam para a roupa laranja brilhante de Naruto.

O garoto loiro franziu a testa. "Por que vocês todos estão me olhando assim?"

"Crianças, se já terminamos aqui," Tsunade rosnou. "Eu gostaria de começar o processo para selar o chakra de Sasuke."

.

.

.

Sasuke passou a mão sobre as marcas em volta do seu pulso, torcendo o nariz ao sentir leves pontadas. Seu corpo ainda estava tentando se adaptar a ter seu chakra cortado dele de súbito, uma sensação nada agradável.

"Ei, parece que você está usando uma pulseira!" Naruto riu. "Daquelas extravagantes e rendadas, do tipo bem feminino!"

"Naruto, seja bonzinho!" Sakura repreendeu.

Sasuke sorriu, sentindo-se estranhamente nostálgico. Eles estavam sentados no Ichiraku, Naruto estava zombando dele, Sakura estava defendendo ele... era quase como se ele nunca tivesse partido de Konoha.

"Eu não acho que Naruto estava tentando ser cruel," Sai apontou. "Acho que ele estava apenas fazendo uma observação. O selo _parece _mesmo com uma pulseira."

Sasuke fez uma careta, e Sai deu-lhe um sorriso afável.

"Ignore ele," Sakura disse, girando seus pauzinhos em sua tigela de ramen. "Isso é o que costumamos fazer."

"Se você costuma me ignorar, por que fica tão irritada quando te chamo de Feiosa, Feiosa?"

"Sai, estou fazendo o melhor pra comer uma refeição com vocês em relativa paz pela primeira vez, então vou fingir que não ouvi isso."

Sasuke sorriu de lado novamente. As coisas não eram exatamente como antes... mas talvez isso fosse uma coisa boa. A mão de Sakura furtivamente pegou a sua sob a mesa, entrelaçando seus dedos, e ele decidiu que sim, que _isso _era uma coisa boa.

"Ei, chega pra lá princesa - nós queremos puxar uma cadeira."

Sakura virou-se, soltando a mão de Sasuke surpresa.

Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo e Kakashi estavam de pé atrás deles.

"Tsunade permitiu que deixassem a prisão, mas ela quer que eles sejam vigiados, então eles são problema de vocês agora," seu ex-sensei comunicou.

"Não somos problema de ninguém!" Karin chiou indignada.

"Ei, você não pode simplesmente despejar sua obrigação estúpida de guarda em nós só porque está com preguiça de fazê-lo sozinho!" Naruto protestou.

"Sim, eu posso – tenho a patente mais alta aqui," Kakashi apontou.

"Tirar proveito do seu posto é uma atitude covarde!" gritou o loiro. "Ei, você não pode largar eles aqui e fugir-"

Mas já era tarde demais - Kakashi havia desaparecido numa nuvem de poeira e folhas.

"Ei, Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin," Sakura cumprimentou, acenando para cada um deles.

Suigetsu e Juugo sorriram – o sorriso de Suigetsu exibindo vários dentes mais do que o loiro - e Karin fez um gesto vago com a cabeça.

"Ei, Sasuke," a ruiva cumprimentou, lançando para o Uchiha um sorriso largo e apaixonado.

Sasuke resmungou.

"Estou contente que você esteja bem," Juugo comentou pra Sakura conforme o time Hebi se sentava.

"Algum motivo pra ela não estar bem?" Suigetsu perguntou.

Sakura e Naruto deram um breve resumo do que tinha acontecido.

"E valeu por nos informar sobre a prisão," Naruto terminou, sorrindo pra Juugo. "Talvez as pessoas em Oto não sejam uns cretinos completos afinal de contas."

Sakura estremeceu, e Karin pareceu indignada. Mas antes que a ruiva pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Suigetsu protestou.

"Droga, sabia que vocês estavam se divertindo sem mim!"

"Eu não acho que isso foi divertido," Sai apontou. "A diversão é algo que você gosta, e eu não apreciei a experiência."

"Bem, e o que você sabe?" Suigetsu retrucou. "Parece que você não se diverte há uns dez anos pelo menos."

Sakura revirou os olhos e lutou contra o impulso de enterrar a cabeça em suas mãos – lá se foi sua esperança de uma refeição tranqüila.

Ela sentiu uma mão tocar a sua, e virou a cabeça até encontrar Sasuke olhando para ela, sua mão apenas descansando sobre a dela, como se não tivesse certeza do gesto ser bem-vindo. Sakura entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele, sorrindo conforme uma sensação agradável crescia lentamente em seu peito.

"Eu sabia, eu sabia!" Suigetsu de repente exclamou. "Eu _sabia_ que você estava pegando ela, eu _sabia_ disso!"

"Sim, Naruto me informou que Sasuke agora é a cadela da Feiosa," Sai colaborou com seu comentário.

Sakura bateu a testa contra a mesa e ficou naquela posição enquanto Sasuke fazia uma careta. Suigetsu e Naruto estavam ambos morrendo de rir, é claro, até que Karin acertou Suigetsu, fazendo sua cabeça se desfazer em água sobre a mesa.

Naruto parou de rir em estado de choque, encarando boquiaberto enquanto Suigetsu se reconstituía a partir da água. "Isso é de arrepiar."

"O que? Nunca viu nada assim nessa sua aldeia de mariquinhas?" O homem de cabelos brancos provocou.

"Konoha não é mariquinha!"

Sakura suspirou e ignorou a discussão pra se concentrar no que Juugo estava dizendo a ela. "Então, você e Sasuke estão namorando agora?"

"Uh..." Sakura realmente não tinha uma resposta. Ela supunha que ela e Sasuke estavam tropeçando em direção a um relacionamento, mas não achava que podia chamar de "namoro". Simplesmente não parecia se enquadrar... mas do que mais ela poderia chamar o que eles tinham?

"Sim, estamos," Sasuke retrucou ao lado dela.

Sakura não conseguia conter o sorriso que de repente surgiu em seu rosto, nem o vermelho que se espalhou pelo seu rosto em contentamento. Mas conforme se virou pra dividir esse sorriso com Sasuke, não pôde deixar de notar Karin se abaixar um pouco na cadeira. Lembrando a devoção fanática da ruiva em relação a Sasuke, Sakura se preparou mentalmente para uma reação histérica...

Mas nada aconteceu. Karin permaneceu em silêncio. E agora que Sakura pensou sobre isso, ela percebeu que a outra mulher esteve peculiarmente quieta durante esse encontro de improviso. Suigetsu e Naruto estavam discutindo sobre algo - Sakura não se incomodou em descobrir sobre o que - Sai os observava com interesse, e Juugo estava estudando o menu... mas Karin estava ali, sentada, olhando distraidamente para o nada.

"Algo de errado com ela?" ela murmurou para Juugo em voz baixa.

Juugo encolheu os ombros. "Ela está muito quieta desde que deixamos a prisão."

"Ela está doente?" Sakura perguntou. Ainda que a prisão de Konoha fosse geralmente limpa, germes se acumulavam fácil e rapidamente em ambientes fechados como aquele.

"Suigetsu já vinha dizendo há algum tempo que Sasuke estava apaixonado por você - acho que ela só está ressentida por ele estar certo."

Sakura piscou. "Nós... nós realmente fomos tão óbvios?"

Juugo encolheu os ombros. "De algumas maneiras."

Querendo desviar a conversa da idéia de que a maior parte da equipe Hebi aparentemente havia antecipando que ela e Sasuke terminariam juntos desde o início, Sakura perguntou sobre seus acessos de fúria.

"Eu provavelmente posso te examinar amanhã - se eu puder ter uma amostra do seu sangue vou ser capaz de isolar os compostos químicos que-"

"Céus, Sakura, você não pode desligar o modo workaholic por cinco minutos?" Naruto interrompeu.

"Pelo menos ela está fazendo algo de útil," Sasuke apontou. "Ao contrário de você, idiota."

"Eu faço muitas coisas úteis! Ei Sai, me apóia aqui!"

"Você estava discutindo com Suigetsu se Konoha é 'mariquinha' ou não," Sai apontou daquela forma inexpressiva dele que conseguia tornar qualquer frase irritante. "Eu não sei se isso pode ser classificado como útil, visto que Suigetsu achar que Konoha é 'mariquinha' ou não, não afeta nossas vidas de nenhuma forma real."

Houve um longo momento silêncio, o que Sakura assumiu que fosse Hebi finalmente percebendo o nível de bizarrice de Sai.

"Você não sai muito, não?" Suigetsu disse finalmente.

"Eu sou um membro ativo dos ninjas de Konoha, e saio em muitas missões," Sai respondeu, como se corrigisse um simples mal entendido.

"Alguém já aplicou um daqueles testes 'especiais' nesse cara?" Suigetsu murmurou.

Sakura e Naruto fizeram uma careta, mas surpreendentemente foi Karin quem falou primeiro, com um contundente: "Vê se cresce, seu imbecil!"

O que naturalmente, fez Suigetsu responder a altura. Sakura se perguntou rapidamente se deveria tentar intervir, mas decidiu não se mover já que Sasuke ainda estava segurando sua mão. Juugo se levantou e tentou separá-los, o que não estava funcionando, porque - aparentemente detestando a idéia de separá-los à força como Sakura teria feito - ele apenas levantou as mãos de forma apaziguadora e ficou implorando pra que se acalmassem.

"Vou matar Kakashi por largar esses caras com a gente," Naruto resmungou. "O grandão não é tão ruim, mas os outros dois..."

"Talvez eles simplesmente precisem se acostumar," Sai ponderou. "Ouvi dizer que quando você remove um animal de seu ambiente natural, eles ficam irritadiços. Talvez o mesmo valha para os seres humanos?"

Sakura riu. "Na verdade, isso é mais ou menos como eles se comportam o tempo todo."

"Ah, cara..." Naruto choramingou. "Por que você teve que arranjar uns idiotas assim, Sasuke?"

"Eles eram úteis, e depois Sakura se apegou demais a Suigetsu e Juugo - ela iria protestar se eu tivesse proibido eles de virem pra Konoha," Sasuke explicou.

Sakura sorriu, então se virou e beijou a bochecha de Sasuke rapidamente... só porque ela podia.

Naruto percebeu as maçãs do rosto de Sasuke corando, e então, pra zombar do amigo, reproduziu um som de chicote.

"É muito imaturo zombar só porque você está com ciúmes," retrucou Sasuke.

"Che, o futuro Hokage pode ter a mulher que quiser, e não se esqueça disso!"

Sakura balançou a cabeça, a dividiu um sorriso irônico com Sai, recebendo em troca um sorriso um pouco menos bizarro que os seus usuais. Ignorando a discussão do time Hebi ao fundo, a médica se concentrou em seu ramen com uma mão apenas (já que sua outra ainda estava com Sasuke) e se preparou para ser entretida por mais uma discussão entre Naruto e Sasuke, uma das mais inteligentes - ou seja, do tipo que poderia permanecer puramente verbal e não se resumiria a uma troca de insultos até a exaustão.

Ela não sabia o que o futuro reservava pra eles, e mesmo que a lógica dura e fria lhe dissesse que a Akatsuki se tornaria uma ameaça real em breve, ela se consolava com o fato de que, o que quer que viesse, eles enfrentariam juntos.

Então Sakura sorriu conforme comia o ramen, antes de decidir testar uma teoria que foi surgindo em sua mente; será que Sasuke pararia de discutir com Naruto se ela o beijasse no meio de uma frase?

Descobriu que sim, ele pararia.

* * *

"_Para um ser humano amar outro; isto é talvez a mais difícil de nossas tarefas; o extremo, o último teste e provação; a tarefa para a qual todas as outras tarefas não foram nada mais do que preparação."_

_- Rainer Maria Rilke_

* * *

**É isso aí pessoal! 26 capítulos e 8 meses mais tarde chegamos ao final dessa fic incrível.**

**Agradeço de coração todos os comentários e reviews que me incentivaram a realizar essa trabalho de tradução. Foi muito divertido dividir com outras leitoras essa fic que eu tanto amei.**

**... agora, a surpresa prometida!**

**Talvez assim como eu, muitas de vocês tenham ficado com um gostinho de quero mais depois de acompanhar Ripples. Então, já que passei meses traduzindo essa fic, e posso dizer que conheço bem ela, decidi experimentar algo novo: vou escrever uma continuação.**

**Deve ser algo curto (uns 3 capítulos, talvez), focado no relacionamento SasuSaku, uma coisa light, com humor, romance e talvez uma pitada de lemon.**

**Não achei certo postar junto com Ripples, que é a tradução da fic de outra autora, então vou postar como uma história separada, sob o título de _Epílogo_. ****Espero que curtam.**

**Nesse meio tempo não esqueçam de deixar reviews e votar na enquete do meu profile.**

**Beijos!**

**_dai86_**


End file.
